In the Reborn Kingdom
by USAVet
Summary: Aftermath story based on HistorianoftheKais' works, Prince of the Planets & Crest of the King. Starts with the attack and goes from there. Focus on Nabiki and an OC. Bumped up to M for specific reasons. Updated earlier chaps to correct errors.
1. Arrival

Updated October 27, 2010

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

In the Reborn Kingdom

Chapter 1. Arrival

* * *

For the first time in many years, Nabiki Tendo was crying. For years she hid behind the façade that was the "Ice Queen", but that visage was now shattered. With the actions of her sister, Akane, then Ranma leaving to restart and rebuild his life with his mother so many months ago, cracks began to form in her mask. Now with the aftermath of the attack Nabiki was not crying for herself or for anyone in her family.

She was crying for the young man she was holding, that battered and bruised form of a US Navy pilot, his right leg and right arm were hanging at odd angles, he had begun to cough up blood. She couldn't tell if his shaking had subsided yet as she was busy going over in her mind what had happened.

_Earlier, leading to the present._

They were running, they were running as fast as they could. These, "things" appeared all over the place and now the three of them were running for their lives. Demons, youma, whatever they were they were destroying and killing, and the JSDF and US Navy were doing all they could together. It was fortunate that they were just about to start some exercises when the initial attacks began. By some miracle planes were up in the air and they were doing what they could to destroy those things, but they did not seem to be having any effect.

By some quirk of fate, one of the youma sent an energy blast toward one of the fast approaching planes as the pilot let loose a volley of air-to-ground missiles at near point blank range. The energy blast was compact and traveling faster than the pilot could react. The blast struck the underside of the aircraft. Seconds later it exploded, sending something rocketing straight up and away. A parachute deployed, indicating the pilot was alive, at least at the moment

It was a miracle he was able to eject and land without getting hurt. He landed nearby when she was fleeing the carnage with her father and sister Kasumi when by some quirk of fate they saw him eject and float safely to the ground. Soun Tendo helped free the man from his parachute as they fled as quickly as they could. He stood quickly and joined the family and the surrounding crowds in the mass retreat from the invading demons. The appearance of what could best be described as soldiers through the magical portals was a blessing and it gave them more time to retreat. The pilot knew he was out of his league so he kept encouraging others to keep moving.

Soun had scooped up two children that were huddling next to some trash cans. They were crying and he was doing his best to keep them safe. They couldn't have been much older than five. Kasumi, Nabiki and the pilot stayed as close together as they could to Soun and the children, the pilot has his side arm out and it was obvious he was ready to use it, if needed.

The appearance of the warriors, who had the weapons to fight, wound, and in some cases with enough damage, actually kill the youma. They kept moving, in spite of the burning of their muscles and lungs. There was destruction on a grand scale, no one knew how they hoped to survive this onslaught. So all they could do is keep moving, hoping their luck would hold out.

It did not.

By some freak occurrence Nabiki and the pilot had been separated from Soun, Kasumi, and the children by a freak explosion that nearly cratered the road they were on. Nabiki and the pilot regained their bearings and spotted the others. "MOVE!" yelled the pilot, gesturing with his side arm. 'Oh if my instructors saw that I'd be in some serious shit,' thought the pilot. Thankfully Soun got the message and kept Kasumi moving while he continued to carry the children as they ran forward to meet further up the road, away from the gathering debris. The pilot took his free hand and took Nabiki's, pulled her to her feet, and together they began to run.

Things went further south for Nabiki and the pilot as the approached the corner, and a figure straight out of a nightmare rounded the corner, looking for a victim.

Acting on instinct, and years of continual training, he let go of her hand, shoved her back and away from the demon. What she saw next she would remember to the end of her days.

Without hesitation or forethought, he let out a yell and the pilot leapt up toward the demon, somehow vaulting over the beast, landing on its back. He pressed the muzzle of his 45 into what appeared to be a crack between the shoulder and neck area of the lone demon, and proceeded to unload the clip into the beast. It appeared to do some damage, but it also appeared to enrage the beast. The demon reached over and grabbed the pilot with its clawed hand. Holding the pilot by his neck, the demon fixed the young man with a glare of pure hatred, and then slammed the pilot into the surface of the road. Nabiki swore she heard the bones break.

She was frozen by what had happened, she didn't think anyone could make it in time. The demon fixed its sight on Nabiki and approached. It never reached her. Out of nowhere a series of chains wrapped the demon's arms and legs. Followed closely by what were at least a dozen vacuum blades from two different directions. A black and yellow blur that solidified into a Ryoga Hibiki who was looking like destruction incarnate. The combination of blades, chains, and one heck of a punch was enough to shatter the wounded demon into oblivion.

Nabiki found herself surrounded by Mu Tze, Genma Saotome, and Ryoga. By some miracle Soun, Kasumi and the children were now on the same side of the street, Nabiki had no idea how they got there. Things continued to go south for the growing group as a number of smaller demons approached from different directions intent to trapping this group of victims. Soun handed the children off to Kasumi, who was doing her best to ensure they were protected from viewing the growing carnage.

Nabiki was now next to the injured pilot and as gently as she could she pulled him into a comforting embrace, she could see blood coming from his mouth. He was dazed she could tell, his breaths were pants, and she began stroking the side of his face. She got him to focus on her face, where tears began to fall and cut paths of clean through her now dirt streaked face. Reaching up with his left hand he tried to wipe the tears away from her face. The shock of this simple action showed on her face, Nabiki never expected this simple action to comfort her, when she was trying to comfort the wounded warrior in her arms. She drew strength from this action, as she chose to remain oblivious to the world around her. She took his hand in her free hand and they held on tightly

The fight was not going well, slowly, inexorably, they were being forced back toward the cluster of Kasumi, Nabiki, and the others. A shout from above drew the demons attention, and it was Musk reinforcements, battered and bloodied, but joining the battle to defend. Soon they were pushing the line back out, but none knew how much longer they could last.

The war cry got Nabiki's attention and she took time to regard her surroundings. Nabiki saw that Kasumi's tear streaked face nearby with the children, whose faces were buried in the crook of the older girl's neck. She saw Mu Tze, Ryoga, Genma Saotome, and her father fighting with a level of ferocity that she had never seen before. They were joined in the battle by what appeared to be Ryu Kumon, who was battered and bruised as the rest of the warriors. She even recognized Musk warriors had joined the fray. However in spite of the human reinforcements, the line that had been reestablished and was expanding, was beginning to fall back toward the non-combatants. Things began to turn grim as more and more Musk warriors were wounded or killed and then things got, for the lack of a better term, interesting.

A glowing chain shot out from above, decimating the front rank of creatures and obliterating most. If you looked closely the links were in the shape of hearts, the Senshi of Love made an appearance, Sailor Venus had joined the fight. With a flick of her wrist the chain established a line, "**LET NONE GET PAST THIS LINE!**" exclaimed Venus. All those that could stand, regardless of wounds were back up at least two deep in most places, and the fight was then rejoined.

There was a deadly beauty to this last stand, and Minako Aino knew it was. Right now all she had to do was bide the time and they would be safe. For some reason the demons were after blood and they were after the blood of her friends and those her friends were fighting with. It was amazing how enraged demons would act to try and kill a threat, the actions of the martial artists had done much to distract, but now it was time to hold the ground they had, nothing more, nothing less.

Nabiki watched in morbid fascination as the wounded warriors fought to maintain the line alongside Sailor Venus. Every blow, every strike, every move the warriors made was dedicated to that singular purpose, and the line held. Demon after demon met total obliteration and yet they kept coming, and the line still held.

Almost imperceptibly at first, high in the sky a ball of light formed. Nabiki's eyes were eventually drawn to the sight. Soon it began to glow brighter and brighter, expanding all the while. Eventually she could no longer look into the light. She turned away to shield her eyes and to protect the eyes of the pilot in her arms. Then she felt something odd, and then she realized that the fighting had stopped. She was kneeling in a field of grass still holding the wounded pilot.

Before she could speak to check on her father, sister, or the children, the image of a beautiful girl appeared and explained where they were and why she brought them here. Nabiki was awed by this, she could see Earth from where she was. For the first time she spoke to the pilot in her arms, not really caring if he understood what she said, "Did you hear that? We're safe!"

She turned to look into his face, his eyes were awed, but focused on her. Her face became puzzled.

"I understood you perfectly."

Nabiki thought fast and spoke in her native tongue, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that he coughed hard and brought up a good deal of blood, he began to have trouble breathing and was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Hey don't you do this, you stay with me!" The tears began anew, she hadn't learned his name yet. She looked around frantically, people where everywhere and beginning to help one another. Not seeing anyone looking her way she cried out in a shrill voice, "Somebody! Please help me!"

Before she could take her next breath, an old familiar face was there, examining the young man she held in her arms. Tofu Ono was all business examining the young man. Shortly thereafter a battered looking Kuh Lohn was there, aiding the doctor and calling out commands to Mu Tze, who was doing what he was told.

Without Nabiki realizing it he had been removed from her arms and she knelt above his head, something they had done had woken the young man up and he was focusing on her face, he struggled to wipe away Nabiki's tears. Soon he gave a mighty pain filled yell as Ono and Kuh Lohn reset his broken bones. Almost as quickly as things were reset the elder and the doctor were applying splints with the aid of Mu Tze and Ryoga. What happened next surprised everyone.

Robots were hovering nearby, scanning everyone for serious injuries. Some accepted the wave off given by those they scanned, moving on to the next individual. However when the robot scanned the young pilot it began to spill out a series of statements, "Right humerus fractured with muscular damage, splint applied and stable. Right femur fractured with muscular damage, femoral artery undamaged, splint applied and stable. Fifth vertebro-sternal rib broken, causing puncture to lung. Internal bleeding within the thoracic cavity, recommend stabilization of rib and evacuation of blood within cavity using third intercostal space."

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Ono made an inquiry, "Will you have the ability to evacuate the space to reinflate the lung?"

"Support units arriving in 15 seconds, please proceed with the establishment of the opening." With that Kuh Lohn used her skills and knowledge to strip the young man to his waist and applied all her experience to reset his rib.

"Does anyone have a sharp knife?" asked the doctor. Wordlessly Mu Tze handed a slender but sturdy blade. By this time two other units had arrived and had integrated with the original robot. Two tubes snaked out, one toward the side, the other towards the mouth of the pilot.

"OK hold him down, he is probably going to writhe when I do this," remarked the doctor. By now Salior Venus had joined the group to see what was going on. She was amazed at how Mu Tze, Ryoga, the doctor, and the very old lady worked on the man laying in the grass. She was both fascinated and disturbed to watch the doctor deliberately stab the man at a depth of what appeared to be less than a half of an inch and to see blood come foaming out of the new wound. The robots quickly inserted a tube into the wound and quickly sealed it using newly revived Moon Kingdom technology. She thanked the Kami that she and Mu Tze came up to help Ranma and Usagi do some repairs on the droid factories and to have a series of medical droids created just in case.

Within moments the droid made a determination and the pilot was soon intibated. "Princess Venus, the patient's injure requires that the lung be healed to expedite the healing and recovery until Princess Saturn can bring her skills to bear."

The others really hadn't noticed her approach, but she was recognized by Mu Tze and Ryoga. "He took a youma on one-on-one with nothing but his side arm. He did it to protect a friend of mine, the young lady kneeling by his head, Nabiki Tendo."

Minako had never really done this before, oh she suspected that she might have healing abilities other than what was directed inward. She had some doubts creeping in, but a simple call of "Minako" brought her attention to Mu Tze. "Minako you can do this. I believe in you."

She looked into Mu Tze's eyes and saw his confidence in her. Ryoga had the same expression. Nabiki's eyes were pleading, while the others wore looks of wonder and amazement.

"Ok let's do this." With that statement she moved next to the doctor. She placed her hands over an area that was marked by the robots. She was tired and she knew that, but she had to help. There were people counting on her. Closing her eyes she focused and looked within the young man. She could actually sense things were out of place. As she continued to focus she actually "spotted" the hole in the lung. She continued to focus and she willed the hole closed. Soon, the hole was closed and she pulled back and opened her eyes.

As she looked around she saw awe on some faces, but most rewarding was the look of pure gratitude on the face of Nabiki Tendo, and the smile of pure pride in Mu Tze. Then the poor girl got dizzy and almost fell over. As she was caught by Mu Tze she de-transformed and collapsed into his arms.

"You okay Minako?" asked a concerned Mu Tze.

"I'll be fine after a bath, food, and some rest," stated the young girl.

"Well that isn't something I've ever seen in all my years," quipped Kuh Lon. "However we need a stretcher to move this young man to some shelter or medical facility." Mu Tze quickly complied by pulling a pair of staves out and a large blanket. Quickly he and the doctor set up the makeshift stretcher, and everyone gently moved the young man onto the waiting stretcher. Ryu, Ryoga, Soun, and Genma took a corner of the stretcher and using great care lifted their unconscious charge to move him to shelter. Kasumi was carrying the young girl while Tofu was carrying the now sleeping boy. Mu Tze had another burden as he had to carry a very exhausted Minako Aino.

Arriving at the waiting shelters they were directed where to go by a still transformed Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno. Ami was typing at a furious pace to make sure her mother and any other medical professional could get the information on where the wounded pilot and the surrounding group would be. Mu Tze was directed where to take a now dozing Minako, he would end up spending the night with her family.

Entering the structure it was apparent that there was some level of expected habitation. Droids flew in and out brining supplies and clothing for the new arrivals. A bed had been prepared for the young man and the doctor was amazed to find brand new air splints waiting for his use. Soon the makeshift splints were removed, the young pilot stripped bare of everything but his ID tags. Kuh Lohn covered the young man with a sheet, and then went to help Kasumi with the children, while the rest made sure the droids brought enough beds and clothing for everyone to change into.

Within a short time baths had been taken, some food had been consumed, and then sleep began to claim everyone in the building. Genma and Soun slept by the entry door, while Ryu and Ryoga slept in the back hallway that looked into what appeared to be the back yard. Kuh Lohn was sleeping near Kasumi and the children, the children having cuddled close to the oldest Tendo daughter. The doctor was crashed out in a room just across where they placed the young pilot. Nabiki however chose to stay right where she was. Oh she had gotten a bath and there were a couple more available rooms, but right now privacy was not foremost on her mind.

She chose to sleep by his bedside. She wanted to be there when he awoke. Exhaustion took Nabiki as she joined her father, sister, and what appeared to be new siblings off into dreamland. When they woke they would talk about returning to Earth, or remain here on the Moon. That was a discussion for another time. For now it was time to rest.

* * *

Only problem now is since I did this I realize there is a bit more I can do. It will focus on Nabiki and her new friend. Let me know what you think. Corrections and comments are always appreciated.


	2. Recovery Part 1

I do not own either Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. This crossover is based off of a two part crossover by HistorainoftheKais. I just had a wild idea and had to run with it. I'll probably have more of this pumped out as the summer progresses. I have an Evangelion fic that I'm working on too and I hope to get some more of that done too. Let me know what you think, and if I goofed up somewhere let me know and I'll fix it, hopefully sooner rather than later.

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch 2

* * *

Sleep that night was deep for everyone. Mental and physical exhaustion took its toll on everyone involved. Granted Setsuna stayed up late to establish transport points, as many governments and people wanted to help in some way shape or form. Japan, England, France, Germany, Canada, and America all had large scale one way transport locations enabled to send as much aid to the refugees as needed. Considering the attack was world wide news this really wasn't too surprising for most. Supplies were arriving by the truckload and then some. A supply point was set up outside London, just outside Strasbourg in France, with trucks and private donations coming in from both France and Germany. Toronto established a central collection point for the eastern part of Canada. The US Air Force was able to use an old warehouse that was sitting idol outside Dayton, OH. Atlanta, Dallas, Omaha, Winnipeg, Billings, Colorado Springs, Boise, Calgary, Portland OR, Vancouver and Stockton were all American and Canadian cities that stepped up. Ancorage AK and Honolulu HI would get theirs today, once Setsuna was functional again. Australia was also trying to help and was coordinating space in Sydney. As for Japan, well Yokohama was EXTREMELY busy as well, considering the workers there were donating their time, and their families were all pitching in. Things were arriving by train and truck.

On the Moon however Ranma and Usagi had programmed the robot plants to make enough robots to automatically unload the pallets of goods that had been arriving. Anything and everything was being sent to aid the surviving displaced population of Tokyo and the surrounding areas. So while everyone slept, the work that the scouts did, with the aid of the computer system on the Moon, everyone would be taken care of for the time being. Initial survivor lists were compiled, with more detailed work to begin as the day began.

So it was early that the robots had made a delivery of food and clothing to the Tendo family plus their "house" guests. Kasumi slept with the children, who were snuggled to either side of the oldest daughter. Their family doctor slept downstairs across from a room that housed two occupants, one their by necessity, the other by choice. Ryoga and Ryu were still crashed out back, but a note was waiting for Ryoga that happened to have a few little hearts on it. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were still asleep as well. Kuh Lohn ended up sleeping in a spare room as the floor was just too hard on her old bones.

In the castle everyone was sleeping the sleep of exhaustion. Mu Tse had arrived with a sleeping Minako Aino on his back. Her mother and Nodoka relieved Mu Tze of his burden, forced a quick bath on the exhausted boy, then hustled him off to bed while making sure Minako was cleaned up and changed before she was deposited in a waiting bed by a soon to be sleeping Ami. Rei ended up crashing with Hotaru after making sure they both were cleaned up as well. Poor Hotaru had nearly exhausted herself trying to heal as many people as she could, much to Nodoka's chagrin. Haruka and Michiru were crashed out in their own room, neither bothering with sleepwear or evening playtime. Yesterday had drained them and taught them a valuable lesson. Their families were also sleeping in available quarters as well.

Herb was camped out with Rei's grandfather just down the hall from a sleeping Ranma and Usagi. The rest of the surviving Musk warriors were taking up key positions where they could respond if need be, but the guard was light thankfully and most just stayed on watch for an hour at the most.

* * *

It is of no surprise however to see that the first one up in the current Tendo location was Kasumi. Exhaustion had taken its toll on her and she slept in. Her stirring woke the two youngest members of the current make up of the household and the twins were confused as to where they were. The boy spoke up first, "Where is Mommy? The monsters came and we can't find Mommy."

"I want my Mommy," cried the little girl. Sitting on the edge of the bed Kasumi gathered the children in her arms and began to gently rock them, cooing soft tones to quiet the storm of weeping from the two children.

Finally they quieted down and the boy asked, "Did the pretty lady in the sky make the monsters go away?"

"She wasn't just a lady, she was a princess!" added the little girl.

Kasumi chuckled at their antics, "Yes she made all the scary monsters go away. They can't reach us anymore."

As soon as she finished the statement there was a polite knock on the door followed by a very familiar voice to Kasumi, "I take it you and the children are awake Kasumi Tendo." It was a statement more than a question, and the humor was evident in Kuh Lohn's voice. Kasumi tossed out all of the proper manners and literally ran to the door, flung it open, and promptly hugged the Amazon Elder. "Goodness!" exclaimed the eldest current member of the household. "It is good to see you as well my dear. So how are the children?"

With that question Kasumi's eyes went wide, "My goodness! I never asked their names!" With that she released the Amazon elder from her hug and promptly went over to the children and scooped them up into her arms, the children responded with a light giggle. "So who do we have here?" asked Kasumi as she looked at the little boy.

"Shinji," answered by boy rather sheepishly. Kasumi looked to the little girl.

"My name is Rei," answered the girl.

"And how old are you?"

"We're both five years old," answered Rei.

"We're twins," added Shinji with a bit of pride in his voice. Before more could be said a pair of twin growls could be heard, from a pair of small stomachs that needed to be fed, both children blushed at this development.

Kuh Lohn of course laughed at this development "It seems we have a couple of very hungry stomachs. You go wake your father and the panda and have them check on the others. I'll see what we have for kitchen facilities and foodstuffs." With that Kasumi followed Kuh Lohn and carried the children downstairs to get them something to eat.

When they reached the sleeping fathers Kasumi set the children down and promptly woke her father. Soun was actually fairly quick to wake up and inquired how she was, and her smile was all the answer he needed. In short order Genma was awake and by a quick agreement Soun would check on Nabiki while Genma would wake the boys and the doctor.

Soun found his daughter sleeping in a bed roll she had placed in the room where they deposited the unconscious pilot. Regarding the young man for a moment he thought back to his actions. Granted some would think of this young American as an outsider, but the boy had more than proven his mettle. He would be no outsider to his family, not after nearly being killed to protect his middle daughter. "I wonder how he is doing?" spoke Soun to no one in particular.

"Patient is stable. Blood oxygen saturation is within normal range. Collapsed lung is healed and all blood has been evacuated from chest cavity. Standard hydration protocols have begun as has waste collection and disposal. Patient is currently breathing with 10% assist. Estimates are he will regain consciousness today and will be fully breathing on his own. Castle has been notified of all injuries and statuses of all patients. Recommended healing lists have been developed for Scout action. Patient requires abilities of Sailor Saturn. Timeframe for Sailor Saturn arrival unknown. Pain medication treatment recommended until then." With that the robot went silent.

That also had the effect of waking a sleeping Tendo girl, "Whaaa?" Nabiki looked around for a second. "Daddy?" Soun smiled at his daughter. "So it wasn't a bad dream." Soun just shook his head. "So how is he?"

"Well according to the robot he seems to be recovering. Whatever that young lady did yesterday seemed to do the trick."

Nabiki sighed at this. "I never got to ask his name," moped the girl.

Soun smiled at this and offered a hand up to his daughter, which she accepted. "I take it you don't know that much about the military do you?"

"Not really Daddy."

"Well all American servicemen and women wear identity tags. His are still on. If I remember correctly his family name is listed first and his given name second. Elder Cologne left them on. I think the scouts that directed us here also recorded his name as well."

Nabiki actually blushed a bit at this revelation. Business and numbers she understood, military doctrine was not a part of her intended studies at the university. Padding barefoot over to his bedside she read his tags.

Williams

Paul N

(Number Sequence) (AN. I'm not even going to put what could be there. My luck I'd hit somebody's number for real)

O NEG

ROMN CATH

Nabiki reverently set the tags back on the young man's bare chest with a winsome smile, at least now she knew his name. She reached down and gave his hand a squeeze, there was no response. A hand touched her shoulder, "Nabiki?" She looked and saw the smiling face of Dr. Tofu. "Why don't you go grab something to eat. I need to check on my patient." Nabiki acquiesced to the request and followed her father out to the dining area. As they headed out the laughs of children could be heard, Ryu Kumon was sitting with Genma watching the children romp in the backyard while breakfast was being prepared.

"Well it looks like our little urchins are up," remarked Nabiki.

"Hey I'm not an urchin, I'm a boy!" complained Shinji.

"And I'm a girl," added Rei.

"I can see that," replied Nabiki. "So what are your names?" She got them in quick succession from the children. "Well my name is Nabiki. So did you two sleep with my sister?"

"You're Sumi-nee's sister?" asked Rei.

"Can we call you Biki-nee?" asked Shinji. For once, the Ice Queen was helpless. Remembering the previous day, and how they had found the children, Nabiki quickly arrived at a decision. "Yes and yes," she answered in reply.

"Yayyyyy!" exclaimed the children, as they continued their game. Suddenly Rei ran over and grabbed Nabiki's hand and drug the girl barefoot onto the grass, "Look Biki-nee! Look!" exclaimed Rei. Rei stopped and reached up her hands to Nabiki, the older girl obliged and picked Rei up.

"Look at what Rei-chan?"

"Look waaaaay up there!" exclaimed the excited girl. Nabiki knew where they were, she just wanted to have a little fun. She followed the line of where the little girl was pointing and saw the Earth hanging in the sky.

"We're on the moon!" exclaimed Rei.

"The pretty princess brought us here to keep us safe from the bad monsters," added Shinji.

Nabiki thought she'd have a bit of fun and asked the boy a simple question, "Aren't all princesses pretty?"

"Ummmm," started the now puzzled Shinji. "I dunno," remarked the boy.

A laugh from Kuh Lohn interrupted them, "Enough playtime you three, it is time to eat." By now Tofu had finished his examination of Paul and joined the family and sat next to Kasumi to no ill effect. It is amazing what an other-world invasion can do to cure little phobias. The group sat down and enjoyed a nice breakfast and a discussion of the day's plans was made.

Soun and Kuh Lohn would begin to coordinate with the neighbors to see who was where, and who needed what. Genma wanted to check up on Ranma and Usagi to see how they were doing. Tofu would wander with Soun and Kuh Lohn and see to anyone's immediate medical needs. So Kasumi and Nabiki would remain behind with the children and watch over the sleeping pilot. What did surprise everyone however is when a robot made a sizeable delivery of clothing for everyone to change into along with some things to occupy the children.

The robot remained to aid Kasumi with the functionality of the house. Within a short span of time everyone else was off while the Tendo girls remained with the twins. Nabiki went back to her vigil at the bedside of the pilot that had saved her life. So that left Kasumi to wash the breakfast dishes while the children colored on the floor just outside the kitchen.

Nabiki took time to really look at the young man that had turned her world upside down. He was about 5' 10" tall with sandy brown hair that was close cropped. He was in excellent shape without being bulky. In some respects he had the build of a dancer. He seemed to enjoy the outdoors, however with what happened to him yesterday he seemed quite pale at the moment. She could admire his chest and abs as they were quite well defined. His face held her the most however. A face that shone with an intensity that rivaled Ranma when he was at his most intense, when she was able to witness those moments.

Now he seemed peaceful, with his face only marred by some light scratching and the ventilator that the medical robot was using to help him breathe for the time being. Paul intrigued Nabiki, she knew he had to have at least a four year degree to be a pilot, and most likely he was an engineer, there was a good chance he had a master's degree too, but at the moment that was rank speculation, and that was one thing she avoided as the Ice Queen. She knew her original goal was to find someone for his money, but after yesterday, money didn't matter as much. Right now it was her family and the two youngest additions that they had picked up. She was worried about Akane too, in spite of what she had done. Akane was still her little sister and she was probably worried sick about her family. Nabiki hoped they would be able to make contact.

Soon a patter of little feet was heard approaching, then they stopped. Nabiki looked up and saw little Rei, in fresh clothes and barefoot holding a crayon drawing. She smiled at the little girl, "Come on in Rei-chan, but be quiet, he is still sleeping."

"Why is he still sleeping? Is that the man that flew down from the sky?" asked the inquisitive little girl.

Nabiki opened her arms and Rei crawled into her lap, "Yes it is the man that flew down from the sky. He is sleeping because he got hurt really really bad yesterday." It was apparent that Rei understood at some level. "So what do you have there Rei-chan?"

"Ooo! I drew a picture of us!" exclaimed the excited little girl. It was a bit obvious who the larger figures are in the drawing. The long hair was an indication of Kasumi, she was easy to spot, and of course her father in the green gi was there too along with two smaller figures. "Let me guess, that one is me, that one is Kasumi, that one must be Shinji. That one is my daddy. Hmm I wonder who this could be?" asked Nabiki, in a slightly teasing tone.

"That's me Biki-nee!" replied the little girl sitting in her lap. With that she hopped off Nabiki's lap, "This is for you," announced the little one. "I'm going to color some more for Tendo-san, Sumi-nee, and Grandma Cologne." Rei was off like a shot leaving Nabiki a bit stunned and holding the drawing in her hand. Good memories surfaced of both her and Akane doing this very same thing for their parents when they were little, even Kasumi colored with her sisters too.

She chose then to speak some of her thoughts to the young man in the bed beside her. "Boy what a way for me to meet a man. Here we were and we were running for our lives. Then you parachuted from the sky. You never asked our names, and yet you stuck with us and the children." Nabiki composed her thoughts, "You drug me along with you, you never let go. You never let go until you pushed me away to save me from that demon. You never hesitated." By now the tears were flowing again, she wept as much for herself and as for the young man asleep in the bed. "Please wake up soon. I'd like to be able to talk to you." She snorted at herself when she realized what she had said. "You're safe with my family. Please come back to us soon. I think the children we found would like to meet you too." For the first time in her life, Nabiki Tendo stood, and kissed the pilot on the forehead. "I'd like to meet you too," she added softly. All the while the medical robot maintained a vigil with the occasional partner swap.

Soun Tendo was stunned to say the least. There were quite a few survivors, but there were many missing faces of neighbors and friends. It seemed that a great deal of the elderly population had been wiped out during the attack, and many of them were mentors and advisors to him and many others. There were quite a number of wounded that were being treated by medical staff roaming the area. What was unsurprising was the number of JSDF and US military personnel that were now on site and aiding as best they could. For some reason that no one could really fathom is that they all understood each other, perfectly. He had expected some communication difficulty but something happened as the medical personnel had arrived. He guessed it was the young lady who everyone saw yesterday had something to do with this.

A few central locations were being established for the more critical cases, and all they had to do was to keep patients stable. It was mentioned by some of the Musk warriors that one of the Sailor Scouts had an uncanny healing ability and apparently she had done quite a bit of work already, pushing herself toward exhaustion. He also learned that this young lady was related to the Jovian Paladin and apparently he was a bit cross with her when he came to recover her. Soun was heartened when he learned that this young lady was determined to do all she could and was working on as many people as her body and the other Scouts and Paladin would allow.

He was able to give a full accounting of who was in the current residence they were in, in addition to the two children. He had gotten their family name from them and someone would be by to take a picture of Rei and Shinji Ikari, along with a DNA swab to use for identification of parents.

The last bit of news nearly brought the man to his knees. It appears that the Moon Princess had evacuated all survivors of the attack to the Moon, and the Japanese and American forces dropped a nuclear weapon on Tokyo. It was a very heavy price to pay to get rid of the demons, but Soun knew deep down inside that everything was gone, there would be no home to return to.

Even with his heart as heavy as it was for his home, his family was alive. He was hoping to get in touch with his youngest, and he was hopeful that the survivors list would be quickly compiled and released. Thankfully he and Kuh Lohn were able to work with other survivors and they began to cobble together some cohesion that would enable the survivors to return to Japan or stay here on the Moon. Heck the technology that he was beginning to see, and the beauty of the place was stunning, still, it would be a family decision tonight, after he related what they saw and learned.

Still things were sobering, with a population of over 20 million, and right now they were just beginning to fully account for the survivors. He would consider everyone lucky if there were 10 million survivors, the death and carnage were still too fresh in his mind. He encountered Musk warriors who appeared to be quite pleasant to interact with, they in turn also showed respect to Kuh Lohn as well. However turning a corner he happened upon a fully established medical unit that had been set up by the US Army and the JSDF and he was quickly approached by a young female Army Specialist "Sir, can I help you? Do you have any injuries or injured loved ones that require treatment?"

That statement stopped Soun for a moment but he quickly regained composure. "No none of my family is injured, however we do have a young pilot that was gravely injured while protecting my daughter." He relayed the name of the pilot to the young lady and she entered into what appeared to be some sort of data pad.

The Specialist's eyes went wide for a moment. Then she realized what she had to do, "Sir, Ma'am, if you would follow me please." Coming to attention she executed a perfect about-face and quickly moved off with Soun and Kuh Lohn following quickly behind. They approached a smaller tent that had some communication antennas arrayed nearby and a power generator of unknown origin as well. Stopping at the threshold of the tent she called out, "Ma'am, Specialist Welch reporting."

"Enter, tell me what you have," called out a female voice. The trio entered the tent and the Specialist got a pair of speculative looks from the female officer and the senior enlisted man on the site.

"Ma'am, it appears we have a location on one of the missing pilots."

The looks on the face of the two main occupants was mixed, "That's just one out of 10 lost and listed as MIA. So how did you find him?" asked the man. So for the next 15 minutes Soun described what had happened up until they put him in a bed to recover from his wounds. Every set of eyes were wide at Soun's description of what happened. The female officer promptly reached into her desk and pulled out a case of some sort and promptly pocketed it.

"You had better go grab the JAG officer, he is so going to want to hear this." After darting out the senior enlisted came back in with a younger officer with a tape recorder in hand and a stenographer from the US military and the JSDF. Soun found himself telling the same story but providing more details at the prodding of the JAG officer.

After this was finished the JAG officer asked of Soun, "Sir, I'd like to get statements from your daughters as well." Soun nodded in agreement. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to pass this on up the chain in a hurry. His CO is going to want to know about this and I have a feeling that this is at least going to merit him the Navy Cross."

The senior officer's eyes went wide at this statement. "Well let's get going then Captain, I have a sailor to examine and you have statements to get. Sergeant Major?"

He knew without even asking, "Two transports will be ready in less than five." With that he was out the door and soon the rest were following. The Specialist was released to return to her post and soon the rest, minus Kuh Lohn were off to the Tendo quarters for an examination and to gather witness statements. Kuh Lohn was off to check on her once part-timer to see how he faired, and to see if there was any word about Xian Pu.

Soon they were loaded on to two newly deployed electric vehicle transports, Soun sat with Lt. Col. Marjorie Lagase, who was from New Orleans and a full fledged trauma surgeon. It was mostly small talk as they quickly drove to the place where he was staying with his family and soon they were pulled up and were walking in the front door. As per usual they were met by his oldest who greeted her father warmly and the others with her usual graciousness. She politely informed them to remove their boots and to try and keep things down as she just got the twins down for a nap.

Soun informed Kasumi of why they were there and she quickly acquiesced to their request for a statement. Soun showed Marjorie where Paul was resting, and unsurprisingly, Nabiki was there keeping a quiet watch, as she read a book that had been delivered while her father was out. A couple of crayon drawings newly adorned the wall by his bedside. Entering of course got Nabiki's attention and she rose to greet them, "Daddy, you're back." She gave her father a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. Soun introduced the two and departed for the living room where Kasumi was giving her statement.

"So how is he," asked Marjorie of Nabiki.

"Ok I guess, he hasn't moved much and right now the robots are still doing the breathing for him."

"Hmm, full medical status report please." Marjorie had come across a couple of these robots and the really made her and her staff's jobs so much easier when treating the critically injured. The robot complied and gave full medical status report, to include the possibility of a concussion but full body scan did not reveal that. "Numerical status for healing by Sailor Saturn and status of respiratory functions."

"Patient is currently number 15,701. Patient is stable and is breathing with a 5% assist at this time. Will transfer to full face mask oxygen after 2nd hour of full consciousness. Anticipate regaining of consciousness within 10 Earth hours."

"Do you have the ability to awaken any member of this household once he should awaken?"

"Spare unit is being dispatched to provide alert to any member of this location."

Marjorie thought for a second, and then regarded Nabiki, "Do you think you will be able to be awake when the Lieutenant regains consciousness?"

Nabiki began to scratch the back of her head while looking away sheepishly, "When I'm sleeping I can be dead to the world. Kasumi's boyfriend, Dr. Tofu Ono has been our family physician and worked to treat him. He would probably be the one to wake up."

"Excellent idea young lady." Marjorie paused and regarded the sleeping young man, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a special case. She opened the case and looked within, with an almost reverent expression.

Nabiki's curiosity was aroused, and being the most curious of the Tendo sisters she had to ask, "Ma'am, what is that?"

Being a non-combatant by choice tears began to fill her eyes as she showed Nabiki one of the simplest, yet most profound awards and soldier, sailor, airman, or marine could be awarded. No one seeks to get awarded this award, but in every conflict it is inevitable that this particular award is given. A simple purple ribbon with white edging hung in the box, hanging from at the bottom of there was a gold heart, with a very small shield flanked by something Nabiki couldn't quite identify. In the center was a gold portrait of a man and surrounding that was some type of a purple inlay. Nabiki, having studied history, had a very good suspicion of what this was.

"This is the first Purple Heart that I've ever presented." She paused for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts. "Many of us senior officers have the ability to present these to any wounded service member that is in our care. To be honest a commander never really wants to award one of these, but we all realize that we may be called on to award these when the situation dictates. He is the only one of ten pilots that we had listed as missing after, well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. But thank God you found him, and he found you." She paused and pinned the medal to the pillow that his head was resting on. "Why don't you go out and give your statement. I'm sure this will not be his last award."

Wordlessly Nabiki bowed to the officer, turned and quietly left the room, leaving a soldier to hold a vigil over a fallen sailor.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll be sticking with the aftermath view for a bit as I want to cover a few more of everyone's favorite characters. Please let me know what you think. Till next time!


	3. Recovery Part 2

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch. 3 Recovery Pt 2

Yesterday was one hell of a day for the two sleeping individuals. The mental and physical exhaustion was nearly overwhelming, but with the strength they gathered from each other, and their families, they were able to come through the storm. Usagi and the girls did so much yesterday before being ushered off to sleep. Nodoka and Ikuko worked to make sure all the girls got cleaned up, and were both grateful that Rei took care of an exhausted Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka didn't even argue the point as they sometimes tried to do.

Properly hanging clothing and armor was not very high up on their priority list when Usagi and Ranma crawled into their new bed. She explained everything to Nodoka and Ikuko and she knew that the moms would keep Kenji in line, usually using Ikuko's tried and true methods. So the new lovers slept naked underneath a simple sheet, with Usagi spooned into Ranma and wrapped in a comfortable and protective embrace. Sunlight filtered in and struck the young lovers as they slept, and eventually sunlight played across their faces, and this began to wake the pair.

Surprisingly it was Usagi who began to stir first. She woke up feeling warm and comfortable with her back being particularly warm. Opening her eyes she took in the surroundings of what was now her and Ranma's room. She stretched a bit to work out some of the kinks that had developed and she let out a contented sigh. She closed her eyes again but a very soft thump on the bed nearby told her she had a familiar guest arrive. Opening her eyes she saw Luna, gazing at her with a familiar sense of pride.

"Good morning Usagi."

Usagi let out a small yawn, "Good morning Luna." She reached up and gave the cat an appreciatve scratch between the ears, which Luna accepted with a light purr. "So how have things been going since I went to bed?"

Luna paused to gather her thoughts, "Well the American military has arrived, specifically a pair of large medical battalions and they have set up shop in a couple of the parks. They have been gathering and stabilizing the wounded and doing some amazing work considering. We have been receiving supplies from all over the world thanks to some work by the Emperor of Japan and Sailor Pluto. Also the JSDF has sent up numerous medical units and they are working hand-in-hand with the Americans to treat anyone and everyone. We are scheduled to receive some JSDF and American Military police to aid the surviving Musk warriors in providing a sense of security and stability. Other nations are also sending up aid in this department as well. Don't be surprised if some people try to take advantage of others though, they may have their hands full over the next couple of days."

"How many citizens survived Luna?"

Luna sighed and hung her head, "Of a population of nearly 20 million in the affected area, our first statistical sample suggests roughly 12 million. The robots will be gathering a headcount over the next few days."

This news, however one tried to prepare themselves, was heartbreaking. Tears filled Usagi's eyes and she began to cry. This, of course, woke Ranma up, "Whaa? Usagi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a concerned pig tailed young man. This resulted in Usagi rolling over and pulling Ranma into a tight embrace and began to sob as the full reality of the situation impacted the girl.

Ranma just held the love of his life while she adjusted to the situation, he planted light kisses on her head in an effort to calm her down. It took a while but the storm began to pass and she was able to relate what she learned. Ranma was stunned by the loss and this affected him as well. It took a while more, but eventuallyr she quieted down and looked into his eyes, "Thank you Ranma." With that they shared a kiss together, he wouldn't have minded if it had lasted for a bit longer, but Usagi pulled away and he didn't want to argue. "We should probably get up."

"Agreed, I'm gettin hungry anyway," and as if to reinforce the point the Saotome Stomach Beast made itself known with a loud grumble.

"Just pull on some robes that I left for you two at the foot of your bed. Mrs. Saotome has a breakfast ready and waiting for you two," stated Luna as she padded from the room. Within a few moments the two were up and had the robes secure. Usagi went to the door and opened it and allowed Nodoka who was followed by a large Musk warrior in, who Ranma recognized instantly.

"Morning Mom!" exclaimed Ranma.

"It is good morning dear," chided Nodoka. Instead of continuing a lecture on proper grammar and diction she promptly walked over to her son and gave him a hug that rivaled that of an Amazon Love Glomp. "I'm so proud of you Ranma." She pulled back from her son and regarded him for a moment. In spite of impossible odds he, Usagi, and the others saved so many lives. She walked over to Usagi and repeated the same, but adding a whispered "We'll have to talk later," to the younger girl. By now the Musk warrior had fully entered with a cart that was obviously loaded with food.

"Mint! It is good to see you made it through," said Ranma in greeting.

"My Lord it is good to see you too. Please sit My Lady, breakfast is getting cold," said Mint with an impeccably straight face.

That greeting brought pause to Ranma, even with the memories of his past life he still was having some problems with the honorifics. He knew Herb, Lime, and Mint well enough that he hoped it wouldn't come to this but by the time his brain fully engaged all he could say was "Hey!"

Mint laughed at this outburst, "It seems that you will have your work cut out for you Mrs. Saotome." The large warrior looked to the young couple and spoke, "I suggest today you two wear a cross between something comfortable and official. I have a feeling you will have to put in some face time. Also Prince Herb has been up and is readying a briefing for you and those scouts who are awake." He retreated to the door and bowed formally, "I will be waiting outside to escort you to Prince Herb." With that the big man was gone from the room.

By now Nodoka had hustled the two into a pair of chairs by a small table that had room enough for their food. Soon the pair were eating in companionable silence while Nodoka was hunting through the closet space, looking for just the right look for the two of them. Soon she had a couple of outfits that were just perfect, at least in her opinion. Oh she had a second set picked out just to tease a bit and she brought those to the forefront. It was fun being the mother of a teenager, she so enjoyed making Ranma blush.

The briefing went well, Herb was quite thorough and gave enough details as to what was going on. It was very apparent that the scouts were going to be busy for the next few days and weeks. The surviving police, JSDF, and other assorted military personnel were working long hours to treat the injured, and gather information in the hopes that families could be reunited. It was apparent to all that there would be orphans and there were also going to be parents who lost a child. It would be a rough time for all. Still the amount of relief supplies that were being made available was staggering, anything and everything that could be needed was being sent from various places all over the globe. It gave them all hope.

Initial casualty (in this case serious injuries are considered a casualty) lists were being prepared. Ranma began to scan the list that was provided and a name caught his attention "Uk-chan." This got Usagi's attention. She looked over his shoulder and saw the name he was referring to and where this person was located.

"We'll start there." With that everyone else broke off into their assigned tasks for the day.

They arrived at the designated medical tent and were directed to the back corner where a familiar figure sat, her left forearm was in a cast and her hair was not in any sort of bow at the moment, her shirt had been replaced with one that had been supplied from earth. She looked battered and bruised and had bandages covering up minor wounds. There was tell tale signs of bruising in places as well. It was apparent she had been crying, heavily, but not for herself, but for the young man lying in the bed next to hers. He had been hooked up to a morphine drip and was on a full face mask oxygen, but what stunned Ranma the most what his right leg, or at least what was left of it. Konatsu lost his right leg from just above the knee.

Ukyo had insisted that she stay by his bedside to help watch over the young man that had saved her life. She was dazed really, still in shock over the severity of the attack, and of almost dying when the building had collapsed all around them as they were fighting. She never expected to survive. So for now it was enough just to sit and watch over Konatsu.

By this time, holding Usagi's hand all the way, Ranma approached one of his best friends in the world. It really pained him to see Ukyo like this and he was truly worried about her. He came up next to Ukyo, totally unnoticed by the girl, he placed a hand on her right shoulder and softly called her name.

She felt the touch, and she expected it was a nurse checking up on her for what seemed like the umpteenth time since Konatsu came out of emergency surgery. However a very familiar voice called her name, she was unaware that she turned to see those eyes of his again. They were full of concern for her and her well being. "Ran-chan?" was all she could say. He just smiled and nodded. Tears flowed fresh from her eyes, and Ukyo Kuonji literally collapsed into Ranma and wept in a mixture of joy, relief, fury, and sadness. She felt his arms wrap around her, she also felt someone else behind her enfold her in an embrace. Ukyo let out all the pain she had been holding in and let the crying cleanse her soul.

Off to the side an American and Japanese news crews were getting some images to make sure what had happened and what the cost was for everyone involved in the attack got out. Both cameramen pointed their cameras to the other end of the large tent they were in and filmed briefly. The reporters saw this and quickly recognized the one they were calling the Moon Princess and what was rumored to be her fiancée were comforting someone who they knew. They both realized that it was more important for them to have their privacy but with some judicious editing the scene could be seen, but the faces and voices would be scrambled. Two hands covered the lenses of two cameras, and two news crews left the tent, having gotten images that spoke more words than they ever could say.

The storm of weeping passed, Ukyo luxuriated in the feeling of being held by Ranma, and she was grateful to whoever it was behind her that was lending their support to her as well. Finally she pulled back and dried her eyes and smiled warmly at her friend, "Figures you don't have a scratch on you." Ukyo regarded her friend a bit closer, "And what is with the fancy get up?"

"I think I can explain a bit better," stated Usagi. Ukyo turned to the new voice and for the first time saw Usagi. Ukyo's eyes went wide with recognition that this girl beside her was the Moon Princess.

"How, I mean…. Oh heck I don't know what is going on anymore," exclaimed an exasperated Ukyo. Ranma and Usagi shared a smile and told the chef everything, they just left out a few more personal details. Ukyo knew why Ranma left and she spent some time beating herself up for allowing the circumstances to happen, but deep down she was happy that she had her friend back, and if things were looking like they were, she had a new friend in Usagi.

She in turn described what had happened to her and Konatsu. How they fought to protect as many as they could, how they were able to delay some of the demons long enough to allow many people to flee. Then having a building they were next get knocked down on top of them and nearly killing them in the process. She described the light and then opening her eyes and finding themselves in the beautiful grassy plain as she held Konatsu in her arms. She remembered having some rudimentary first aid performed on her and then some more intense care for Konatsu. She really didn't remember the walk next to Konatsu's litter, nor did she know who it was that supported her in their trek. She remembered being guided somewhere but the next thing she remembered was an US Army medic standing next to her and trying to get out details.

Having her forearm reset hurt but they were efficient and used the quick setting fiberglass cast that had hardened within minutes of being applied. She was guided to a bed where she sat on the edge, staring at nothing, until they brought Konatsu in. She could see what they had done to save his life and she described how she had broken down and cried for her friend. Ukyo recalled how gentle but firm hands guided her into her own bed, where she was promptly covered, where sleep finally claimed her.

She described waking up, hoping against hope that it was just a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. So when she woke up she ate very sparingly, being more concerned for Konatsu, and not having much of an appetite. That brought them to the present. "With everything that is happened I haven't had the chance to look for anybody, I don't know if the Tendo's are ok, I haven't seen Elder Cologne since the day before the attack."

"Survivor lists are being compiled as we speak. Do you have any family that the Japanese government can contact?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah could you contact my dad in Kyoto for me?" Usagi quickly agreed and recorded the details to be passed on later. Communications between the Earth and the Moon were being established but right now it was slow going without any engineers available to help work compatibility issues. They were currently outside of the knowledge that the scouts had at the moment.

As they were about the take their leave a groan from the next bed alerted them to someone waking up from a drug induced sleep. "Where am I?" asked a very confused Konatsu.

Ukyo flew over to his bedside, "Konatsu honey how are you feeling?" asked the grateful chef.

"Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu focused on her face and smiled briefly before remembering the events of the previous day. "He looked down toward his feet (well foot now) and stated, "I'm sorry I failed you Ukyo-sama. I'm of no use to you now," stated the despondent young man.

"You jerk don't say that!" Ukyo was crying again, the fear of losing another friend was evident in her voice.

Ranma chose this point to intervene, "What are you talking about Konatsu? You've overcome far worse."

Konatsu turned to the familiar voice, quickly focusing he saw a face he never expected to see again. "Saotome? What the hell is up with those clothes?"

Ranma chuckled, "Long story Konatsu. I'll tell it to you sometime later."

"Yeah it is something else, just wait till you meet his sister," remarked Usagi. This gave her a pair of puzzled glances. Usagi noticed this and just said "Auntie adopted Hotaru a few months ago when she was orphaned. We happened to meet her in the park a while before that and we took a liking to the girl."

That brought a chuckle from the injured teens, and a grimace of pain from Konatsu. "Here let me take care of some of that pain," remarked Usagi. Without hesitation or doubt she placed the palm of her hand on the top of Konatsu's chest, and a warm glow emanated from Usagi's hand for a few moments. Konatsu seemed to relax and get just a bit more comfortable. She and Ranma noticed that Ukyo was holding Konatsu's hand, and didn't seem to want to let go for the moment. A polite cough brought everyone's attention to a waiting nurse who was waiting to get to an awake patient.

"If you will excuse me I have a patient to check up on now that he is awake. I'm sure you can come back later to check on him then." With that Ranma and Usagi took their leave of Ukyo and Konatsu with a promise to be back when they could. They left and continued around as many areas as they could, touching base with as many people as they could, providing comfort, reassurance, and hope. It would be a long recovery. That much was certain, but now was the time to grieve, and heal.

That evening, after a good meal cooked by the mothers that fed the scouts and everyone else, they retired to quarters for the bathing and rest. Tomorrow would be another day.


	4. Awakenings

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch. 4, Awakenings

* * *

It was night in the Tendo household and everyone was asleep, Rei and Shinji were sharing a room, though their beds were secured together by Soun and Genma for safety sake. Kasumi chose the room right across from the children. Nabiki had a room upstairs but chose not to use it. Kuh Lohn had returned briefly to gather a few possessions and went to join Mu Tze to aid him and to help with the cooking at the castle in the mornings. Genma had retired to a room upstairs as well.

Soun took a bedroom downstairs and was sleeping a bit fitfully, but this was unsurprising in all honesty. Tofu was sleeping in an available room across from where the resident patient and the self chosen overseer was maintaining her vigil. It was a few hours before the sun would rise and the medical robots were maintaining their watch. They took note of a few things and began to awaken the resident medical professional.

Dr. Tofu Ono was awakened by the designated sentry, he quickly pulled on his glasses and inquired for the time. He got the reply and was mildly surprised that his patient had remained unconscious for this long. He quickly pulled on some waiting clothes and padded into the room where Paul was resting and Nabiki had fallen asleep on a small bed brought in for her for just this purpose. Tofu didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping girl just yet, so he quickly gathered some vital signs on his own and was encouraged by what he had found out. He began to make some notes so that other medical professionals would be able to know what was going on and how things had proceeded since their arrival.

Of course this disturbed the developing Wa of the house. No matter where she went, Kasumi left an indelible mark on those people and places where she trod. Be it the newly developing market, to their current home, her personal touch could be felt everywhere. She woke rather quickly, realizing that someone was up and busy this early hour. She pulled on a comfortable robe around her new sleepwear. She padded out into the hallway and checked on the children. They were huddled together with some newly delivered bears that were courtesy of someone in Canada. She had the address and she would write to the family expressing her thanks and she would enclose the picture the young man had taken of the children holding their new bears with wide smiles. Thankfully they had more than one copy too. DNA samples were taken of the children along with individual pictures and their names. So Kasumi hoped that Rei and Shinji Ikari would be reunited with their family, if at all possible.

She knew that it may not be possible and she, her father, Nabiki, Genma, and Tofu all discussed the children and their potential disposition. After reviewing what had happened Soun reached a decision to adopt the children and raise them as his own in the event that the children were orphans. He also decided that they should retain their family name because that was a part of their heritage and he had heard some very good things coming from sources at a couple of universities about people with the Ikari name. They weren't many, but enough that he remembered them.

That resulted in huge glomps from his daughters, and complete and total support from Genma and Tofu, as they had taken a liking to the children as well. Kasumi continued checking and as she figured, Nabiki was asleep downstairs again. Mr. Saotome was out cold and softly snoring the night away. She walked downstairs and saw a soft glow coming from Paul's current room, she also noticed that Tofu's door was open so it was more than obvious to her what was going on. Silently she made her way to the kitchen, where the teapot was all ready to go with a few cups and a nice sized tray as well. Quickly she put the heat to the water and walked back to check on their houseguest and Tofu. Arriving at the door she knocked on the side and called, "Ono?"

"Kasumi!" quietly exclaimed the doctor. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing that he is going to awaken sometime soon." He nodded an affirmative. "I have some tea started, would you care for some?"

"Yes, thank you Kasumi. Could you also bring a small cup of ice water and a straw, he'll probably be thirsty when the respirator is removed."

"Of course," replied the young woman. She approached Tofu and hugged the older man, "Thank you for staying with us Tofu. I'm glad you did."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay Kasumi, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Quickly they separated from their embrace and Kasumi was off to check on the pot and to bring in the water as requested. Within a few minutes Kasumi had returned with the tea and what appeared to be a thermos of some kind. It was obvious to the doctor that she was being her usual efficient self and put everything in a vessel that could maintain the temperature for quite some time. Kasumi pulled up a small chair and sat down next to Paul's left side. Quietly the couple enjoyed their tea, without disturbing the sleeping occupants.

She set down her empty teacup on the tray that was by her side and took the young pilot's hand and began to speak, "I want to thank you for what you did for my sister. You did not know any of us, but you stayed with us, protected us, and encouraged us. You saved my sister's life without any thought to your own. I just hope I can thank you in person soon." When she finished she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand, she looked up and saw that he was looking at her, somewhat dazed, but looking at her. "Ono!"

Quickly the doctor was in action, checking for signs of a concussion, asking some basic questions that could be answered with a nod or a shake of his head. Kasumi was over and in the titanic struggle that was called waking Nabiki when she didn't want to get up. It was clear that Kasumi was not having any success, mostly because of the tic that had developed over one eye. So she chose to take a more direct option. She opened the thermos, and fished out two ice cubes. If anyone saw the malevolent smile that Kasumi wore at that moment they would have doubted that it could have been the same Kasumi. Since Nabiki had decided to curl up a bit it made things a bit easier.

Kasumi knew her sisters quite well, and knew that one of the more sensitive spots was on her sister's lower back, just about where the lumbar spine ended. So she pulled the covers up enough to get to that particular part of her sister's anatomy, and pressed the ice cubes right in direct contact with Nabiki's skin.

If you had started counting backwards from five you would not have reached zero. Oh there was some delay, but when things finally registered in her brain, the reaction was almost hilarious. Nabiki went from sleep, to wide awake and ended up leaping straight up from a lying position, and landing in a sitting position, glaring at Kasumi. "Good now that you are awake straighten your clothes and greet our houseguest." This added to Nabiki's reaction and quickly the middle Tendo adjusted her pajamas and pulled on her robe. Trembling she approached the bed where Paul had lain for the past two nights, she could see the blue of his eyes. "Hi" was all she managed to say. He waived back and smiled at her in response.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. He could only rock his good hand in response. "Yeah that is understandable." Tears of joy began to leak from her eyes. Paul saw this and motioned her to come closer, she obliged and he reached up to wipe the tears away. She stopped him, but held his hand to her face, "Its ok, I'm just very happy, ya know?" He only smiled and nodded in reply.

Tofu hated to interrupt, but now was a good of a time as any. "So are you ready for that tube to come out? You've been breathing on your own since yesterday afternoon." Paul nodded eagerly, as his gag reflex seemed to be growing by the minute. "Nabiki I need you just to hold his hand, Kasumi you please be ready with the suction." Both girls nodded and accepted their tasks. "Robot stand by. Now what I need you to do is to take a deep breath and hold it. When I tell you I need you to start coughing. Let me know when you are ready."

Paul was very anxious as he had never experienced this before. He took some breaths first, then squeezed Nabiki's hand for reassurance, which she provided. He looked at the doctor and nodded. "Ok take a deep breath and hold it," commanded Tofu. He watched Paul's chest rise and stop. "Robot, begin removal. Start coughing please." As he coughed the doctor and the robot quickly had the tube out, as soon as it was removed Kasumi quickly used the suction device and cleared the airway of all mucus that had built up. He took a breath and coughed a couple more times to which Kasumi quickly cleared away any stuff that had been brought up.

By now a new pair of robots had entered and now provided the pilot with a full face mask oxygen system. Tofu quickly fitted the mask to the young man and smiled warmly. This had been an interesting few days for the doctor, and he was truly happy.

Paul looked at the girls, smiled, and said "You're welcome." Both girls smiled at this and Nabiki gave the young man a kiss on his forehead. "No problem. My name is Nabiki by the way."

"Nice to meet you Nabiki, I'm Paul." He smiled at the greeting.

"Paul I'd like to introduce you to my older sister Kasumi Tendo and what I hope is her boyfriend Dr. Tofu Ono." The older pair blushed a bit in the dim light and smiled sheepishly. "How do you do," was the tandem reply from the both of them.

"I am honored to meet you both," replied Paul.

"Well you just rest," remarked Tofu. "Robot make sure I am awakened for any sudden changes. Keep monitoring for any potential clots or embolisms. Keep in contact with the US Army medical detachment and provide them with any needed information." The robot acknowledged this command. "Good, now I had better get some sleep. I have some follow-ups to do tomorrow and the little ones will be awake before we know it. Oh Nabiki if he is thirsty there is some ice water in the thermos and he can have some small sips every now and then."

"That is very true," remarked Kasumi. She walked over to the doctor, stood up on her toes a bit, and kissed the physician on the cheek and shooed the man off to bed. "Don't talk his ear off Nabiki. Make sure you both get some rest ok?" The remaining two individuals nodded and accepted what Kasumi had to say.

Nabiki sat next to Paul and they began to talk about some things. He got to know a bit about her and she got to know a bit about him. They talked about their likes and dislikes across a wide range of subjects and each was impressed with the other's knowledge. They talked for a while more before Paul dropped off back into sleep. Nabiki stayed by his side after he fell asleep. She laid her head on his bed so she could just watch him. She never noticed that she fell asleep, with a smile on her face.

* * *

When the morning came Soun came in to check on he daughter, he found her in the same position. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so smiling all the while, he walked over to the small bed, took the blanket that she had used, and covered his daughter. Today would be interesting thought Soun. I finally get to talk to the young man that saved my daughter's life and thank him.

Nabiki woke that morning feeling warm, she noticed that someone must had covered her as she didn't recall bringing her blanket over. The downside however is that she ached a bit and certain things were hurting from how she spent the remainder of the night sleeping. She regarded Paul and saw that he was sleeping comfortably, well as comfortable as one can be in his position.

It hurt to stand but she had to get up and get some type of caffeine into her system. So she left after she had given Paul a kiss on his cheek, and made her way to the main living area. She found Tofu sitting watching something outside, but his gaze was drawn to her from her heavy footfalls and grumbling. He noticed what was wrong right away, mostly because he checked on them before coming out to the main living area. He stopped Nabiki in her tracks and worked his magic on her. With a few loud pops and snaps she was feeling like new, but still in desperate need of coffee.

Kasumi handed Nabiki her beverage of choice before she could even get settled. So she stood there enjoying her fix, when her eyes were drawn outside, to what Tofu had seen earlier. Standing outside in a new gi, Soun Tendo was going through a simple kata this morning, but what made the site even more heart warming was that the Shinji and Rei, dressed in appropriate attire, were also going through the same kata, while Genma stayed on the outside and provided gentle corrections and guidance to the kids. So she sat next to Tofu, and just drank in the scene. Daddy had his first set of students in years. It was amazing how a bit of trauma can change everything.

Soon the four were finished. "So did you like that children?"

"Yes Soun-sensei!" replied the children unison.

"It was really hard," remarked Shinji.

"But I really liked it," added Rei.

:"Well you get that first one mastered and we can move on to the next one," replied Genma.

"Agreed Saotome. However what we really need is a proper dojo," said Soun with a rather sad voice at the end. With that a few robots flew in each carrying what looked like to be a series of flat panel TV's. One was quickly hung in the main living space, while one was put into the kitchen, and another in the central hall that connected the building together. One of the robots stopped.

"These are multifunction communication units. Their main function is to provide informative and information services. Also these systems have been patched in to receive the Earth based television with a heavy emphasis on Japanese broadcasting and other selected world wide outlets. This robotic unit is also able to handle requests. It is understood that you are looking for a dojo, or dojo services."

"Yes," replied Soun. "At one time I had taught Martial Arts out of my family dojo in Tokyo. Since it is gone I was going to have to rebuild. Would it be possible to rebuild here?"

"Affirmative. The property next door is currently uninhabited. Please proceed to the main screen with this unit to provide specifications for your design."

"Will there be any cost?" asked Nabiki.

"There will be no cost," replied the robot. "Since the destruction of Tokyo all units have been instructed to aid the survivors in any way possible. This is considered one such way."

"Well Tendo," remarked Genma, "It seems we have some work to do before breakfast." With that the two men headed for the new screen.

"Robot," stated Nabiki, "We currently have a US Navy pilot recuperating with us. I would like to have a similar terminal installed in the room he is staying in."

"Terminal to be installed before afternoon repast."

"Robot, are there any buildings available for me to restart my medical practice?" asked Tofu.

"Affrimative. Arrangements are being made. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will aid you with finding prospective locations."

"Thank you," replied the doctor. Seeing that there were no more requests the robot floated off to gather up supplies for its next task, whatever it may be.

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen, "Nabiki, could you take the children and give them a quick bath before breakfast. I'm still going to be a few minutes."

"Sure sis," replied Nabiki. She hustled the children off to the bath and had them and herself undressed for a quick wash and soak. She was impressed on how the kids washed themselves but she still had to help. After washing themselves off it was time to soak in the furo for a few minutes to warm up. A few minutes later Kasumi called in to let them know breakfast was almost ready. So she got the children out and dried off. She only had to help them a few times with their buttons and ensuring shirts were worn properly. But overall it was a success for Nabiki.

They arrived at the table as Kasumi had finished bringing everything out. However before they were half way through their meal the sound of construction was heard next door and Genma looked at Soun and said "Well that was fast."

_In an American Medical Tent_

She hadn't been identified yet. She was married by all indications because of the ring on her finger and the locket she wore had the picture of two children, a boy, and a girl. She had suffered some serious head trauma and had been out since arriving. Thankfully there had been no swelling of her brain, but she still had some serious bruising and she would be hurting for a few days for sure. Almost unexpectedly she began to stir and awake. "Where am I? Oh my God the children!" she exclaimed. She tried to rise quickly out of the bed, but the pain from the multiple contusions she had suffered arrested that action quickly, dizziness also kicked in and soon she was lying back down. A Japanese Police Officer had been in the tent providing assistance and was quickly at her side.

"Ma'am its ok, you are safe. We'll try to find your children but we need to know who you are first. What is your name?"

She focused on the young man beside her, unconsciousness was claiming her again, "I'm Yui……" She never finished her sentence. It would be two days before she woke again.

"Well it is a start," stated the young police officer. His young wife loved good news, he gave thanks that he would be able to give her some

* * *

More to come. I have quite a few more things banging around in my brain. I'll commit them to the computer as the weeks progress. Thanks to all for reading. I'll take any comments and critiques I can get. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Communications

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 5, Communications

It was the fourth day after the attack and the soon to retire professor (at least that is what he kept telling himself, he still hadn't gotten around to filing the paperwork for the 3rd year in a row) was beside himself with worry and it was beginning to show. He was watching the update lists for any signs of his old students and their children. His current students were beginning to worry about him and it seemed that they were constantly checking up on their favorite professor. Oh he wasn't easy by a long shot, but for those that stuck it out for their first semester in Calculus based Physics, learned to appreciate the depth and breadth of knowledge that he had accumulated over the years.

Many of his students went on for their masters and even doctorates in a wide range of fields and the aging professor found himself writing frequent recommendations for his undergraduates. Still everyone was becoming worried about Professor Kozo Fyutski. Two of his favorite students had been married over seven years ago, had a set of twins two years later, and relocated to Tokyo where they had gotten wonderful jobs with a couple of top notch research companies.

However he was still stuck in Kyoto for now. Trying to get a train was well nigh impossible at the moment. So many trains had run through Tokyo and it was essentially destroyed. Busses were backed up as well considering the new routes took them over roads that traditionally had not seen that type of traffic. So for now all he could do is watch as Japan worked on its infrastructure, with assistance from all over the globe, and wait for news of his students and their children.

Of course everyone was abuzz with the new look of the moon. He himself had found that he was enthralled by the new appearance. It was rumored that any survivors that had survived up until the nuke was dropped were somehow transported to the moon. Kozo was a rational man and he really didn't believe it at first, but with mounting evidence from just arriving news clips was starting to give the man hope.

He was watching some reports from the American TV feed, Fox News to be specific, with a PiP of CNN and they were showing some of the same images. The report of the Moon Princess and her Consort comforting an injured civilian Japanese girl with a broken arm brought a smile to his face and worked to renew his hope, he never tired of that scene. A knock on his door frame pulled his attention from the TV and he called out "Enter," to whoever it was standing outside his open door.

As expected it was Ayumi Ayoma of the very well known Ayoma clan that resided in Kyoto for generations, and her fiancée of three whole days Batou Wantanabe. If that wasn't what could be called a traditional mismatch, then nothing else could. Ayumi was a slight girl but very athletic, and highly intelligent. Oh she practiced her family style and was highly proficient, but it was her cousins that were the main branch and those two girls were in a word, stunning. She was barely 5 feet tall but could register a presence when entering a room. She could be all business when needed, but could also let her hair down and have a good time.

Batou on the other hand came from a farming family. His father and elder brother were successful rice farmers and together they owned one of the largest rice producing fields in Japan. They took good care of their land, and in turn the land produced excellent crops. Not every field was planted every season, but from what they did harvest it more than made up for the land that was able to lie fallow. His father had saved up a tidy sum to send his son to college, the funny thing is it sat nearly untouched. Batou inherited his family's work ethic and won a scholarship for academics as well. He was a straping young man that didn't always realize his own strength. How the two started dating in the freshman year was the stuff of novels, but they maintained themselves for that wedding night.

The only new adornment to Ayumi was the new engagement ring that he had presented her the evening after the attack on Tokyo. They were at her family compound on the outskirts of the city when he finally got the courage to ask, amazing how things can change priorities. Needless to say the Ayoma family began to celebrate and his family arrived the next day to join in the fun. No date was set yet, but both families knew that the two of them appreciated and loved each other deeply.

"Sensi, are you ready for class?" asked a concerned Ayumi.

He smiled at his young students, "Yes I'm on my way." He turned off his TV and locked his computer.

"Don't worry professor, I'm sure they are all right," stated Batou.

"I hope so young man, I really hope so." With that he was off to class. He wasn't there to hear his arrival notification message that he had a new email message, one that he had been waiting for.

_

* * *

_

An unnamed all Girls Military Style Academy

Anger, rage, and grief. Those were her predominate emotions at the moment. Classes had yet to resume, but the physical training and discipline were still being maintained. She knew that she wasn't the only one in the same predicament, there were a few other girls with families in Tokyo when the attack happened. They all watched in horror the images that some of the more daring news crews had captured, with at least one news crew paying the ultimate price. Then there was the whole thing with the moon, then Japan had a nuclear weapon deployed on its soil for the third time ever. She was horrified that a nuke was used, but had an understanding on why.

All the students were in amazement at what had happened to the moon, and the images of the Moon Princess and what the girls were calling the Moon Prince comforting one of the injured civilians brought a small measure of hope, what shocked Akane Tendo is she recognized the injured girl. It was Ukyo and she knew it. Somehow, one of the members of the NWC was hurt during the incident. So Akane knew there was a chance that her family had survived. However right now they hadn't received any word on survivors yet. It appeared that the faculty and staff were getting fresh data and were working feverishly to confirm one way or the other. A knock at the door to the room where the five other girls were waiting with Akane, all the girls looked to see one of the senior staff members standing at the door. The girls immediately shot to attention but before they could call out a greeting the staff member interrupted their actions, "As you were. Please sit down, everyone."

The girls complied with the instruction and sat down to await word on their families. "We have received an up to date listing of survivors and we have been pouring over them to see if we can give you some good news." He paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts, "I can give the news to you individually, or in a group, it is your call." All the girls looked at each other. It was amazing how they could communicate without using words. Each seemed to nod at the other, and as a group requested that they would stand together to receive the news.

Akane really wasn't paying that close attention to what was being said to the other three that had been addressed first, but finally it was her turn, "Cadet Tendo. We have been able to determine that your father and sisters survived the attack and are currently living on the moon. Arrangements are being made for you to contact them as soon a possible. There may be a possibility of talking with them tonight if the technical details can be worked out."

The relief was palpable. It was like a weight was lifted up off of her shoulders. Akane's family was alive and on the moon. The final two girls were not as fortunate. Tears were shed in that room as some of the more senior girls rushed in to comfort the girls who had lost their families. Tears were shed across the campus, it seemed that as the day wore on everybody on campus lost someone that they knew, or knew of.

It was past seven that evening when a knock on the door alerted Akane. Opening the door she saw the senior most cadet dressed in her physical training outfit. "Cadet Tendo, if you would please pull something on and follow me." Akane quickly pulled on her PT outfit and soon they were walking to one of the more common areas. A training room in the cadet's dorms now had what appeared to be a type of a flat panel TV. Normally TV was not permitted so Akane was puzzled. "Just go touch the screen and see what happens. You have 20 minutes."

As Akane entered the deserted room she heard the door close behind her. Sitting at a chair in front of the screen she noticed it looked like one of the computer monitors in one of the classrooms she used. Instead of getting herself worked up into a lather she touched the screen and was shocked to see a message saying a call was being placed. A few moments later she was shocked to see Kasumi's face appear on the screen, "Hello Tendo residenc…… Oh my AKANE!" shouted Kasumi, clearly grateful that she was able to talk with her youngest sister. She turned her head and called to the rest of the household from the kitchen, and, en masse, they stampeded in.

Akane of course recognized her family and Mr. Saotome. She was shocked to see Dr. Tofu there and in his right mind. What she didn't recognize were the two little ones scrambling for some purchase to see who was on the screen. Soon she was introduced to Shinji and Rei and had a partial explanation of what transpired, with some more details when Mr. Saotome and Dr. Tofu ushered the children out of earshot to work on their Kanji that Kasumi was teaching them.

Unfortunately the call had to end and they promised to keep in touch. As Akane left the room she was shocked to see the headmaster of the school standing there with a couple of her classmates and some packed bags. "Sir!" stated Akane.

"Cadet Tendo. I have here your travel arrangements that will take you from here to a hotel just outside of the airport just outside of Kobe. A small travel point is being established between there and a transportation facility on the moon. Your train tickets and passport are all in this envelope. The campus is shutting down for three weeks starting in three days. So you and the others are being chased off campus to spend time with your families."

"Sir, about the other girls."

"Oh yes. A couple of the seniors and their families are going to take them in for the next few weeks. I thought it best if everyone involved got away for a while and this seemed to be the best option. As it stands we are being tasked to support the JSDF and other allied entities in the initial clean up in and around Tokyo. This is a national emergency you know."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Good, now scram Cadet Tendo. There is a van waiting to take you girls to the train station." He looked at Akane and smiled, "We'll see you in twenty-four days. Enjoy the time with your family." With that Akane was off and in the van. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would see her family, and their new additons. Little did she know that she would see and learn so much more, about herself, and about some others.

_Tendo Home_

The family was overjoyed, and with good reason. They had finally gotten to talk with Akane. That burden of not knowing had been lifted from them and they knew they would be able to communicate and hopefully one day heal the breach that had formed because of her actions. It was early afternoon on the moon city and Kasumi was going about preparing the evening meal. A message had been delivered to expect guests that evening and the number that would be attending. She was also preparing a light meal for Paul who was still recovering from his injuries. It was slow going getting him up to solid food, but he enjoyed her cooking and she enjoyed helping out where she could.

Nabiki helped out with the children and Paul, spending most of her time in the company of the young pilot. She had taken to sleeping in her own room at night giving the man some privacy. Kasumi chuckled on remembering the first time they gave Paul a sponge bath. She couldn't tell which one of the two of them blushed harder. It was so much fun watching her sister squirm a bit from embarrassment. He seemed to be recovering nicely too, thanks to the work that Ono had done. He was doing some light exercises with some light weights on his uninjured extremities. Nabiki helped him stretch out. He had been interviewed by the nice JAG officer regarding the whole situation. That was followed up by a series of X-rays that showed his breaks and how things were healing. She was fascinated by the technology that didn't require traditional X-ray plates and could give an instant view.

Dr. Tofu had a facility picked out and she and her father helped to arrange things so he could get started in his practice again. Reference books had been located and replicated to his needs. He hoped to be able to return to an old family office in Sendai where he had stored some of his more esoteric scrolls. For all intents and purposes they intended to stay put and rebuild their lives on the moon. Things were getting interesting that was for sure, and for once Kasumi was unsure of what the future held, oh it held a certain doctor for sure, but beyond that things were not so clear.

_

* * *

_

Kyoto

It was almost past nine in the evening when the professor returned to his office. His students kept him busy and made sure he had a good sensible dinner. He spent some time at an off campus establishment that was fairly quiet but had good food. They talked about anything and everything just to fill up time. So accepting a ride back onto campus he was able to swing by his office for one last check of his email before heading home.

Logging onto he computer he saw that his email had been replied to. Opening the email he read with growing relief and hope. The children had been found and it was learned that they had been taken in by a widower and his daughters. The picture he had sent helped to confirm that. He also learned that their mother was alive but unconscious at the moment. Again the picture they had provided helped, but they wanted to wait until she woke up again.

However he was saddened to learn that Gendo may not have survived. There had been no such person by his name found among any of the living to date. The JSDF, surviving police, and assistance from the US Militart went a long way, but hope was dwindling for his former student.

"Well at least there is some hope," remarked the professor. He shut down any programs that were running and logged off of his computer. Arrangements could be made in the morning for a quick trip to the moon if the rumors were correct. He hoped he could have things readied by tomorrow afternoon. Now though, he needed some rest, he turned his light off and closed the door. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

* * *

I'm going to end this one here. This is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out. Please read and review. Let me know if I mess up anywhere. It helps my writing. Till next update.


	6. Reunions, Part 1

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 6, Reunions, Part 1

* * *

Kasumi was quietly chopping her way through the vegetables that she had assembled for tonight's dinner. It had been a while since they had her mom's curry and with the number of guests she figured it would be simple enough. Nabiki had put the kids down for an afternoon nap a while ago and was spending some more time talking to Paul. He was a good influence on Nabiki and she saw signs of genuine affection between the two. They learned that he had no family left and had been alone since his junior year in high school. He was highly intelligent and a capable strategist as well, and was capable of outthinking Nabiki on more that one occasion when the chess board came out. It also turned out that they both liked their anime and there was the occasional heated discussion about the merits of certain shows.

Soun was busy coordinating the establishment of some type of local governance so that things could get addressed in an orderly manner. The new dojo was constructed and Soun would teach the children in the morning before breakfast, Nabiki ended up being drafted to help with the dishes so the girls could work with the children and teach them their kanji. Both girls were amazed on how quickly the children were able to master the most basic kanji.

Genma was busy helping Tofu out on a regular basis and was helping him reestablish his medical practice. Some shops were beginning to open up in a newly created market space nearby, and everyone was getting paid a decent amount by the Moon Princess so they could get back on their feet somewhere. Nabiki also spent time tracking down as many of her old friends and contacts from school. Some tears were shed for the occasional lost friend, or a friend's lost family member so while no longer the Ice Queen, her information gathering skills were up and running and she and her crew had been able to reunite many a person. They no longer charged a fee, they did it because it was the right thing to do.

So finishing with what she needed Kasumi covered the bowl the vegetables were in and put it in the refrigerator. It already had some decorations thanks to a pair of five year olds. It was clear that the children were trying to make as many new happy memories as they could, even Paul's room wasn't spared. So it came to some surprise when the bell to the front door rang, since she was basically done for the moment she wiped her hands on the new apron and went to the front door to greet their visitors. She opened the door and found two figures, one familiar, one not.

Nodoka Saotome had arrived and brought her along someone new, a young girl by the look of things. Kasumi threw proprietary out the window and embraced the Saotome matriarch with a sob of joy. Nodoka hugged the eldest Tendo daughter back, truly happy she was unhurt. Kasumi pulled back from her embrace, "Auntie, thank the Kami you're ok."

"I'm just as glad that you are fine. Come let us go inside and have some tea."

"That sounds wonderful Auntie. Oh and who is this that you brought with you."

Nodoka smiled, "Kasumi I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Hotaru Saotome." Her face shone with motherly pride.

Hotaru was a bit embarrassed by the introduction but still bowed and offered her greetings "Hello it is nice to meet you Tendo-san."

"I am honored to meet you as well Hotaru, please just call me Kasumi. Please come in both of you." With that Hotaru and Nodoka followed the eldest Tendo daughter into the house proper. Kasumi barely got past the door to Paul's recovery room when Nabiki came out and was startled to see the eldest of the two guests.

Just like her sister, Nabiki tossed all tradition out the door and hugged Nodoka fiercely. "Auntie, thank the Kami you are alive!" A chuckle turned Nabiki's attention and she saw a strange dark haired younger girl in a very pleasant dress. She released Nodoka from her hug to introduce herself to the young lady. "Hello, I'm Nabiki Tendo, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello Tendo-san, my name is Hotaru Saotome and it is nice to meet you too," replied Hotaru in a fairly traditional manner.

"Saotome huh. Well you can just call me Nabiki, casue I'm sure Ranma is involved somehow. This ought to be a good story too." Hotaru just giggled a bit in reply.

Of course by now Nodoka had spotted their house guest, still in his bed recovering, but with a new set of air splits on that allowed for a bit of arm and upper body movement, but not much else. "Nabiki, who is your house guest?" asked Nodoka.

Nabiki smiled warmly as she led Nodoka and Hotaru into the room where Paul was staying, "Auntie Nodoka, Hotaru, I'd like to introduce you to LT. Paul Williams of the US Navy. He was shot down over Tokyo and parachuted to safety. He ended up running with myself, Kasumi, Daddy, and the kids. He took on a demon and came out on the short end of the stick. Funny thing is it gave Mousse, Genma, Ryu Kumon, and Ryoga a chance to close in and destroy it."

Paul was slightly embarrassed by her description, but was polite enough to wait for Nabiki to finish her introduction of him. When she finished she took his free hand in hers, while he replied with a very polite, "I apologize for not standing, but it is an honor to meet you." There was a hint of depression in his voice, and it was not unnoticed by Nodoka.

"Paul, I'd like to introduce you to someone who I consider a second mother, though she insists we call her auntie, this is Nodoka Saotome and her adopted daughter Hotaru Saotome."

Both Nodoka and Hotaru bowed deeply to the young man in a genuine show of respect, "We are honored to meet you."

"Hey why don't we have some tea in here," suggested Kasumi.

"What an excellent idea Kasumi! Hotaru-chan, why don't you go help Kasumi." It was a command and Hotaru knew her adopted mother well enough that she wanted to talk to Paul and Nabiki about something. So she followed the eldest Tendo to the kitchen where they worked together to assemble the needed supplies. Soon enough Hotaru was out of earshot.

"So," began the Saotome matriarch, "I have seen some things that give me some hope regarding you Nabiki, but there is something else going on."

Paul sighed, then laid back into his bed, "I may never be able to fly again. I'm also being forced out of the Navy because of my injuries."

"That jerk of a doctor," started Nabiki.

"Language dear," chided Nodoka.

"Well I hate to say it but I really think it was. Well they brought in a very high tech medical scanner and scanned Paul. So that doctor took one look at his images and said his injuries were far too serious and that he would need surgery when they could get around to him. He also said that his injuries were too severe and he was recommending that he be given a medical discharge and retired. I swear that guy was so snarky that I was ready to rip his head off."

"Nabs its ok," Paul was attempting to soothe the now fuming Tendo.

"No its not, he wasn't looking at the big picture, can't he take into account what your actions were?"

Paul smiled, "So the other officer wasn't that remarkable?"

"No, why?"

"Well first off the Lt Commander was not a doctor or nurse, she was a JAG officer who has worked with NCIS on multiple occasions. She is one heck of an investigator and I think she was sent to observe him?"

"Go on," encouraged Nodoka. Her curiosity was aroused.

"Look it is well known that he and my CAG have had a long running dispute. My CAG just about ruined his chances for seeing his promotion to Captain for his actions earlier in his career. He has been looking for a way to ruin my CAG's career for ages, and me being the only survivor out of my squadron who were airborne that day, well let's say he just couldn't pass up a chance. Problem is he took the bait, and she was here to witness that and bear witness to all of his comments."

"So you have a chance to get back in a jet?" asked a now curious Nodoka.

"Probably not, I saw the images. If it had been a clean break then yes, but I have a bit of nerve damage in my right leg that our current medical technology probably can't fix quickly. I'd be over a year probably in therapy and rehab, to say nothing of retraining to fly again. So as it stands for now I'm grounded. I just don't know how long I'll be active duty for."

Nabiki spoke up, "I've been trying to help him think of options Auntie."

Nodoka decided to probe a bit further, "So what do you have waiting for you back in America?"

"Now? Nothing ma'am. Most of my life I worked to be a pilot, ever since I was little and saw that air show I knew I wanted to fly. The only thing I can do now is work in an office designing aircraft, if that."

"What about staying here?"

"I've been giving that some thought," replied Paul as he glanced at Nabiki. "I like the company I'm in, but I'd like to be able to take care of a family on my own. I can't live off of others."

Nodoka's mind was working at a furious pace, knowing who she knew, and what their abilities were, plus the young man faced some serious surgeries in the future. An idea took form, it would mean that Setsuna would be off to meet the Emperor again, to arrange a meeting with the President of the US. It was obvious that this young man and Nabiki had a budding relationship. Yes this might just work. She rose and went to the screen in the room, activated it, and touched a series of numbers.

Makoto Kino answered the call, "Hello? Auntie! What can I do for you?"

"Is Ami-chan around, or did she and Ryoga sneak off somewhere?"

"Nope she is right here."

Hearing her name she came to the screen, "Hi Auntie Nodoka, what can I do for you?"

"Ami can you take a LT Paul Williams off of Hotaru's list for now? I have an idea that will benefit him and someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"OK it is done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes see if you can pin Setsuna to the floor. I'm going to need to talk to her when we get back."

"No problem," chirped the two girls.

"Thank you both," with that she ended her session and turned to see Nabiki giving her one of 'those' looks.

"Auntie, what are you up to?"

"Be patient Nabiki, it will all work out, at least I hope so."

"What work out? What is Hotaru's list ma'am?" asked a confused Paul.

"Trust me on this dear. Oh and please call me Auntie, ma'am is just too formal for family don't you think?"

Nabiki gave Paul a wry look, "Well, welcome to the family." With that Hotaru came in with a couple of portable tables that they had found followed by Kasumi with a tray loaded with fresh tea and plenty of tea cups. They chatted for a while until an alarm on Kasumi's watch sounded. She rose and gathered the tea cups.

"Nabiki would you go wake the children please? I'm going to need to get dinner started soon," stated Kasumi.

"I'll give you a hand Kasumi," offered Nodoka. "Hotaru, why don't you go with Nabiki and help her with the children." Paul had dozed off, he was still recovering so no one felt it was rude.

With that everyone was off, leaving Paul to rest. Kasumi and Nodoka were busy in the kitchen while Nabiki went up to wake the children. It took a little bit to get the kids moving, but once poor Hotaru was spotted it was all over. They literally drug the young girl down the stairs and into the backyard for some games. Hotaru had a bit of trouble keeping up, but Rei and Shinji were observant children and instead roped the girl into coloring for a while before the rest arrived.

Soun was home first and was pleased to meet the newest member of the Saotome family, and in his heart he had found yet another daughter. He checked on the sleeping Paul, wishing the young man a solid rest.

Soun found himself watching the children and their new playmate off in the corner of the room, lying on their stomachs coloring away part of the afternoon. Eventually the front bell rang and with Nabiki off checking on her charge he went to answer it. "Funny. I don't think I locked the door when I came in," he remarked to himself. He opened the door and saw someone he thought was gone from his life for a very long time, he couldn't help but smile.

Standing with a polite smile, wearing what could only be called a very dashing uniform of sorts, was Ranma Saotome. He was standing next to a beautiful young blonde woman who was wearing a flattering cream colored outfit that gave her the look of potential royalty. Finishing his quick examination of the couple (it was obvious to Soun since they were holding hands) he greeted the young man, "Ranma my boy it is good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Thank you Mr. Tendo. I'm doing quite well."

"And who is this lovely young lady Ranma?"

"Mr. Tendo I would like to introduce you to Usagi Tsukino, my fiancée." Ranma and Usagi were both sporting light blushes.

Soun looked closer at the young lady and was about to bow, his eyes narrowed a bit as he began to recognize her features and scanned her aura. "There is much more to you than meets the eye isn't there my dear." Usagi blushed a bit at the statement. "Enough of that, come inside both of you."

Ranma and Usagi followed Soun inside, and after they removed their footwear Ranma asked a question, "Mr. Tendo, I heard that you had a dojo built. Has it seen any serious use yet?"

Soun laughed a bit, "No not yet. Right now it has been just myself, your father, and the children making use of it. Why were you thinking of practicing a bit before dinner? Normally I'd say go ahead but I'm afraid I don't have any spare gi's for you now."

"That's ok Mr. Tendo," stated Ranma

"We brought our own," added Usagi as Ranma pulled a backpack off his shoulder.

"Well then it is settled, I'll get the children moving after we introduce them to you and we can head out to the dojo. You can change in there, I had changing rooms put in along with some showers. But since you are family you can clean up afterward in the furo."

"Uh, Mr. Tendo, children?" asked Ranma, who was now curious.

A voice from the past spoke up in her typical wry tone when dealing with Ranma, "Daddy happened to find them, they have been staying with us since then Saotome." Ranma turned to the voice to find Nabiki leaning against a door frame, her arms were crossed and she was wearing a genuine smile. The room behind her was lit by television and a small lamp. Ranma could see someone was in there, but decided not to make an inquiry now.

"Hiya Nabs!"

"Hi yourself you big lug." Nabiki did something that Ranma considered way out of character, she gave the young man a heart felt hug. "Good to see you, Ranma." Soun made some quick introductions and greetings were made between the girls, Nabiki was truly happy for Ranma. "So you're gonna use the dojo?"

"Yep!"

Nabiki looked to her father, "You going to work with the kids too?"

"Yes, I fully intend to."

Nabiki stuck her head back in the room, "I'll be riding herd on the tornados for a bit."

"Are you going to get some practice in?" came the reply from a male voice in the room.

"After I get the twins settled for bed and Kasumi and I get you settled for the night." By now the two guests had been led away by Soun, who told the two he would introduce them later

"You don't need to sit with me all the time you know."

"Quit complaining, besides, we have a chess game to finish."

"Oh like I'm going anywhere," came the reply.

"Are you sure?" asked Nabiki.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine for a while, plus doc will be home soon and I'll be getting another examination."

She gave in and followed the path her father took and was just in time to hear Rei ask, "Do you turn into a panda too?"

That brought some laughs from the assembled group, it was apparent that they knew of Genma's curse. In fact they had taken care of it on occasion when Genma had stayed home to help Kasumi with the kids and Paul while Nabiki had to go out. A nightmare kicked in for them during a nap and it was all they could do to get the kids to quiet down a fall asleep again. So with Genma being just a much of a water magnet as his son could be, a stray glass of water splashed on him, changing his form, and startling the two children. Thankfully some very quick action by Kasumi and they were able to demonstrate the curse to the kids, who became fascinated. A request to hug him as a panda resulted in the kids glomping him and not letting go. Within five minutes of the action the two kids fell asleep. So Genma stayed put with the kids until naptime was over.

"No Ranma turns into a girl," stated Kasumi, who had come out to greet the young man. Both of the kids were puzzled at that. "Here I'll show you. Ranma-kun please hold out your hand." Ranma did as he was told and the curse was demonstrated a couple of times. Both children were wide eyed at the display and amazed at what they saw, and since kids can say the darndest things, well they did.

"Wow you are a really pretty girl Ranma-nii," said Shinji.

Rei of course chipped in, "Yeah but he is a really, um, really….."

"Handsome?" added Usagi.

"Yeah, a really handsome boy too!" exclaimed Rei. That brought smiles from everyone in earshot.

Soun's smile was warm and affectionate, but it was time to get the kids moving. "Well now that that is settled why don't you two go get changed into your gi's because Ranma and Usagi are going to join us in the dojo."

"Yaaaayyyyy!" exclaimed the children who took off at high speed to get changed.

Nabiki smiled, "There are hangars in the dojo so you can hang stuff up in there, and the locker rooms are quite spacious too. However I'm guessing that daddy wants you to use the furo, so I'll clean up in there if you help get the kids cleaned up."

Usagi smiled, "Sure that won't be a problem."

Ranma and Usagi followed by Hotaru went to change while Nabiki followed the kids, after a quick pause in her room to slip out of most of what she was wearing, she tossed her bra off quickly and slipped into a sports bra she had, then her new gi went on over that. She grabbed a bag she kept handy and quickly went to the kids' room. Sure enough, they needed just a bit of help to get everything settled. Soon the trio was in the dojo when they were joined by Soun, Ranma, Usagi, and, much to Nabiki's surprise, Hotaru as well.

"Hotaru, are you joining us as well?" asked a curious Soun.

"Yes sir, Ranma has been teaching me to help me gain strength and stamina. Plus it is fun too," added the girl with a clear smile on her face.

Soun looked to Ranma and asked a question, "I take it you've taught them the basic forms?"

"Sure have Mr. Tendo. They have them down pat," stated Ranma with some pride.

"Excellent. So why don't you, Usagi, Hotaru, and Nabiki take one of the cardinal points around the children so they will always have someone to watch as the six of you go through this together." With that they all took their positions surrounding the children with Ranma at the front, Usagi to the right and back, Hotaru to the left and back, and Nabiki took up position just behind the children.

Before they began, Genma quietly opened the door and slid in, taking a sitting position off to the side, ready to provide a gentle correction to Nabiki or the little ones if needed. Soon however they began, it was clear to Genma that Ranma took time to teach both Usagi and Hotaru. Nabiki was remembering her training from earlier years and it was showing through. A couple of days working with the children and Soun had brought quite a bit back to the girl.

As things progressed it was clear that this was benefical to the children as they were able to watch the older ones around them and they did a fair job copying them. Genma made a circling motion to Soun, who nodded in response as he called out each step to the kata that the children were learning. Soon enough it was finished with praise for all. However as per suggestion he had them repeat again. This time Genma closed in and watched over Shinji, while Soun watched over Rei. The second run through resulted in even fewer corrections for the children. It was clear that these two little ones were like sponges, they soaked up anything and everything they could.

Soon it was finished and the children were getting praised by all and it was quite clear that it made them happy. Soun looked to the other three as Nabiki worked to keep the children in line, which wasn't that hard. "Do you have anything you would like to show Shinji and Rei while you are here?" asked the patriarch.

Hotaru looked to her brother and asked "Did you bring it?" Wordlessly Ranma pulled out Hotaru's training naginata and handed it to the girl with a wide smile on his face. She took to the center of the dojo. The others went to the front of the dojo to observe. Hotaru took her stance and began her kata that she developed when se began to train with Ranma. As she began it was clear that she was confident in what she was doing. She moved at a solid and sure pace, going through each movement, each form with a grace that belied her age. Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Shinji, and Rei watched with stunned silence as Hotaru ended in her starting position. Wordlessly she began again, this time she picked up speed, again Ranma's influence was more than evident. Her movements retained their precision and grace, but there was an intensity and strength behind them, and intensity born of need. It was stunned silence that greeted her.

"Well done Hotaru-chan," exclaimed Soun. "That was excellent." He looked over to Ranma and with a wry smile stated, "You've been teaching her more than the basics haven't your Ranma."

It was still easy to embarrass the boy, he began to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah I've been teaching them a bit more when we have time."

"Well done daughter," stated Nodoka, who had slipped in unnoticed when she began her routine. "Why dosen't everyone get cleaned up for dinner. It will be ready in thirty minutes Usagi, Ranma, there is a change of clothes for the children waiting in the furo. Nabiki and Hotaru can get cleaned up in here." Nodoka walked up to her daughter after Hotaru handed her naginata back to Ranma, "She stopped by and thought you might need these." Hotaru knew that her mother was talking about Setsuna and that she had probably dropped of a change of undergarments for the girl.

With that everyone was off, Ranma and Usagi each walked holding one of the children while Ranma carried their clothing. Hotaru followed Nabiki back into the girls' locker room where they removed their gis and undergarments. Hotaru let out a small sigh, it was noticed by Nabiki. Hotaru followed the older girl into the bathing area and soon they sat, side by side on bathing stools, washing away the day and the sweat of the workout.

"You're pretty good with the naginata Hotaru."

"Thank you Nabiki, I worked really hard, and it was kinda fun too," remarked the younger girl.

"That is good to know Hotaru." Nabiki paused for a moment, after watching the younger girl work with her weapon, certain things began to dawn on the middle Tendo. Oh she already figured out about Ranma and Usagi, their clothing was kind of a dead giveaway. Watching clips of the battle over the past few days it was clear that eight of the Senshi were deeply involved in the defense of Tokyo. She saw each of their movements quite a few times, heck she was a huge fan of theirs. "So which one are you Hotaru?"

"Excuse me Nabiki, what do you mean?" asked the girl.

Nabiki just rose and began to wash Hotaru's back. "There is one thing prior to the attack I was really good at, and it was gathering information. I was also brought up in a dojo too, so I've learned to spot things over the years, how people handle weapons for one thing." She paused to rinse off Hotaru's back, then pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "I know Ranma is the Jovian Paladin, and that makes Usagi Salior Moon, also known now as the Moon Princess. Heck their clothing is kind of a dead giveaway. I'm suspecting Nodoka had something to do with it. I watched clips from the battle, and only today was I able to make the connection. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I will never tell about Ranma's secret, Usagi's secret, or yours." Nabiki could feel the tension melt off of the smaller girl.

Hotaru was stunned at first, but now, in the protective hug of Nabiki she began to relax. Something deep down told her she could trust Nabiki. Oh she had heard all of Ranma's stories, but spending a good chunk of the afternoon with Nabiki, she felt she could trust her. It was clear to Hotaru that this Tendo daughter had changed recently, and it was obvious to Hotaru that the man recovering in their house had a great deal to do with that change. So taking a leap of faith she spoke, "I found out from Usagi and Ranma that I am Sailor Saturn. The day I found out I also learned that Usagi was Sailor Moon and Ranma was the Jovian Palidin."

Nabiki released the girl from her embrace and proceeded to rinse both herself and Hotaru off before soaking the smaller girl's hair and she began to wash it. "So when did Ranma start to train you?" asked a now curious Nabiki.

"Um, I think it was about just over a month before they told me who I was," remarked the girl. "Looking back on it now it all makes a weird kind of sense."

"If Ranma told you any of the stories of his life in Nerima, weird would actually be the norm." Both girls shared a laugh at that comment. Ranma had shared a few of the stories with his sister, the incident with the ghost cat being her favorite. It didn't take too long and the girls were finished with their bathing and using the towels provided they quickly dried off and dressed. Dinner was probably about ready anyhow and they were getting hungry. Shortly after sitting down they were enjoying dinner, Nabiki as per her recent custom was enjoying dinner with Paul, and helping him when needed.

They all where grateful when Kuh Lohn appeared with plenty of ramen to go around considering the size of some of the appetites. Between Ranma, Usagi, and now the growing Hotaru food was disappearing faster than anticipated.

All in all it was a nice family gathering, well at least until they got Ranma out of the rafters when Dr. Tofu walked in and saw Kasumi. The look on his face was priceless and it was Kasumi who snapped one of what would become one her most favorite pictures of Ranma at that instant. When it was time the children were put to bed, Paul was asleep, and Kasumi was bidding farewell to Tofu at the front door. Nabiki and Soun were tiding up from the day with a quick cleaning of the showers in the dojo. When they finished they too began to retire for the evening. Kasumi had finished locking up for the evening as they returned to the main house. Nabiki headed to her room for bed, Genma had returned with Nodoka and the others to spend time with his son, and to help evaluate the other scouts.

So it was fairly late when making his last rounds he found Kasumi in the darkened kitchen, putting away the dinner dishes. "It seems the house is emptying out again Kasumi."

"Perhaps daddy, perhaps,"

"So I take it you like the change in the good doctor?"

"Yes I do daddy, a great deal."

"I'm so happy for you Kasumi."

She regarded her father for a moment. "We will get married on our own schedule father," quipped the eldest daughter.

"I understand, I learned my lesson." Soun paused for a moment, "So what do you think of Paul?"

"I think he is good for Nabiki, and she is good for him."

"They have been spending quite a bit of time together, haven't they?"

"Yes they have. They both are highly intelligent, yet both were so lonely too."

"Still Kasumi, not even knowing us, he stuck with us, and was nearly killed when…."

"I know daddy, I know." Kasumi paused a bit, "So now with Grandfather gone, what will happen?"

Soun had made a decision, "Ranma is really the Grand Master now. He has taught, and is teaching. His knowledge in the art far surpasses my own. It seems the schools are already joined in him." He snorted at himself, "I've been a blind fool."

"Daddy!" admonished Kasumi.

"No Kasumi there is no denying it. I made some foolish choices, and I nearly lost everything."

"But you didn't, we are still alive, and we are safe. You are teaching again. What more could you ask for?"

"Finding Shinji and Rei's parents would be a good start."

"Oh father, you worry too much, it will all work out in the end."

"I hope you are right Kasumi." He gave his oldest a hug and a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to turn in you should do the same. Good night Kasumi, sleep well." He turned and left his daughter, it was late and tomorrow was another day. Kasumi was not up for much longer. After her father was in his room she turned off the light and walked unerringly up the stairs to her room, the light reflecting off the Earth providing some illumination. Soon she too was changed and in bed. Tonight was a night when no nightmares would touch Kasumi, tonight she dreamed of the future, and the potential it held.

* * *

Ok I have to end things here, it is getting a bit long. I'd like to thank all those for reading and reviewing what I have so far, it gives me quite a bit of encouragement to see the huge numbers I'm getting for this crossover. If this keeps up I may even get my muse back for the Evangelion story I started ;) However for now I'm sticking with this one because it has really been fun to write.

SFBKludge, I hear what you are saying in your last review and I'm probably going to write the reunion between the Tendo's the last in the Reunion chapters. There will probably be on chapter in between that and when she meets with Ranma. I have some ideas that I've been fleshing out in my head and I have an idea of what I'm going to do. I can guarantee that Usagi, Nodoka, and Makoto will have some choice words for Akane.

Well it is nearly 1:15 in the morning and I have a hole in my yard that I have to fill in the morning thanks to a tree that I had to have taken down and the stump ground out. Till next time! Please review too!


	7. Reunions, Part 2

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 7, Reunions, Part 2

Darkness and oblivion were losing their hold on one of their captives. She had briefly escaped from their control, twice, but now, with the help of one other, she was making her way back to the land of the living. Hotaru Saotome, known in current medical company as Salior Saturn, was applying her skills to the injured civilian known right now as Yui. She was one of the many wounded that had lost all forms of identification and was currently in the care of the US Army Medical Corps and the JSDF.

It seemed that Hotaru's projected schedule could change at a moments notice, and her list for the day had changed throughout the day, usually every day. So in spite of the uncertainty, Hotaru chose to work on. Now that the Moon Kindom was reborn, she seemed to have a greater access to the manna, and therefore could heal more people, however she was closely watched by at least on of the other scouts. There was a couple of times she had to get carried back to the palace, where she woke up getting a bath from Makoto and Nodoka, sometimes Ami or Rei would help if one of the other two weren't available for some reason. However today she was with sailors Neptune and Uranus. Michiru had found a violin and was able to play comforting music to help soothe everyone's souls. However at the moment both of the scouts were focused on Hotaru, and the woman known as Yui.

Waking up was not painful, as a matter of fact she felt comfortable and warm. She took a nice deep breath and opened her eyes and looked around. She saw something that really threw her views of the world for a complete and total loop. Standing at her bedside was one of the scouts. The one in question was holding the palm of her hand over her heart, but as she looked around she saw the young lady draw her hand away and take a deep breath, "How are you doing ma'am?"

"I'm fine I think?" She regarded the women standing around her, "Are you who I think you are? I mean I heard the reports, but magical girls are an impossibility, well at least last I knew."

The three laughed and the blonde girl spoke, "We get that quite a bit. The young lady who healed you is Sailor Saturn, the scout with the green hair is Sailor Neptune, and I am Sailor Uranus."

The reality of the situation finally hit Yui, and panic set in, "Oh Kami my children, where are my children? Where is my husband?" She was becoming more and more frantic.

An authorative voice broke in, he expected this after having the pleasure of watching Sailor Saturn at work. "Ma'am it is ok, your children and husband may be alive. Calm down and talk to me." Kakashi Hatake was a veteran of 18 years on the Tokyo Police force. He was a veteran investigator and darn good at his job. Numerous detectives had been trained by the grey haired man, and he was well respected and admired. He had a command presence and brought it to bear on the situation at hand.

Yui shot him a glare, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Ma'am I am Detective Hatake. I've been working the hospital here to reunite families. We were able to get your name two days ago, but we were not able to get your family name. Now if we could just get your family name we can search for your children."

This seemed to do the trick, "My name is Ikari Yui. I am married to Gendo Ikari, I have a son and a daughter, twins, Rei and Shinji, they are five." She spoke very softly, fearing the worst.

As soon as he entered the name on his laptop that had been supplied immediately an image appeared that was taken just recently, he smiled and showed her the image on his screen, "Mrs. Ikari, are these your children?"

Yui's eyes began to water as her hand touched the screen, Rei and Shinji were smiling, and there was not a sign of a scratch on the kids. "Are they?"

"They are doing fine ma'am. They are currently living with a widower and his young daughters that were in Tokyo. I understand that his youngest was attending a school outside of Tokyo. A couple friends of the family have been staying with them to help, one of them happens to be a doctor and he gave the kids a thorough checkup. The kids are in perfect health from what I understand."

"When can I see my children?"

"If I can catch someone at home, probably just after lunch." Kakashi thought for a moment then added, "You should know Mr. Tendo has been insistent on finding you. Apparently his wife died when his daughters were much younger. Apparently your children have helped breathe some life back into that family. For the first time in many years he is actually teaching martial arts again and has started taking some students."

"Is he teaching my children?"

"Probably, but only the very basics. I had a chance to observe the children when they were out and about with his oldest daughter." He laughed to himself, "Probably trying to burn off some of their extra energy."

Yui rolled her eyes, "If you only knew detective." Her mood grew a bit somber, "Now about my husband."

"Ma'am they have had approximately 6 million people come through these medical facilities. So far treatment and identifications have been made of most individuals, but there is about ten thousand or so we can't identify at the moment due to the severity of their injuries. There is some hope, but the number of people missing, compared to who we haven't identified, well, let's just say as the week progresses I'm going to have to be delivering some bad news to quite a few people." He rose and bowed, "If you will excuse me now I have a call to make." He departed the room. With that Neptune are Uranus shared a look, and Neptune took a chair next to the bed, she had a good feeling on what was coming next.

Uranus looked at Saturn, "Come on squirt, we got more work to do." With that the two departed leaving the Senshi and Yui alone.

Yui sat back, thinking about the whole situation. Her mind struggled with what had happened, visiting friends in Neremia, the attack, being separated from the children, those awful beasts, then, nothing. She pulled her chest to her knees as she sat, not really focusing on anything. "So how bad is it?" asked Yui.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember parts of the attack, the explosions, the screaming, the running, so how bad are things really?"

Michiru sighed, she knew this would be asked, and all the scouts agreed that if someone asked, the truth needed to be told, "Out of a population of nearly 20 million, the princess was able to save 13,495,301 total."

"So many, so many." Yui repeated this line a few times, before the full gravity of the situation came crashing down on her, the tears started anew. Within moments the mother of two was crying outright. Michiru discarded the notion that Senshi would not be emotional, she sat on the bed, and hugged the older woman, giving her a shoulder to cry on for a bit.

After a short while she regained her composure and thanked the Scout, then Yui asked another question. "So what about those, things?"

"When the Princess transported all of us, the Emperor and the American President authorized a nuclear strike on Tokyo. That obliterated the youma to the last." Seeing the look of absolute horror in Yui's eyes she added, "Don't worry ma'am, the princess cast a spell yesterday evening Tokyo time that stripped the fallout and radiation completely. Right now a damage assessment is being made, it will be some time before Tokyo will be inhabited by civilians again."

Yui digested what she was told, till something registered in her mind, "What a minute, transported?"

Sailor Neptune smiled, "Yeah, we are on the moon. I've even been able to check out the Apollo 11 landing site."

Yui's eyes went wide. "The moon!" she exclaimed. There was so much incredulity in her voice that it surprised Michiru.

"Yes ma'am the moon." She thought for a second, "Think about it, we have the Moon Princess who is also know as Sailor Moon. Then all other planets have a Sailor, excepting Earth at the moment. You were healed by a magical girl, and are having a rational discussion with another."

Yui lay back in the bed, dazed by the revelations made to her. "We are really on the moon." She paused, "I never thought in my lifetime that we would ever go back to the moon, yet here we are." She fixed the scout with a look, "So can we see the Earth?"

"Sure can, it hangs like a jewel in the sky. It is something to see." She smiled at the reaction of Yui, hope was beginning to appear. "I'm afraid I'll have to keep up with the others. If we aren't careful Sailor Saturn will exhaust herself." She rose from her chair to leave

"Thank you very much," stated Yui, with the heartfelt emotion behind those words.

Sailor Neptune bowed in appreciation, "It was my pleasure ma'am." She smiled at the older woman and left the curtained off area to catch up with the others. Yui laid back in her hospital bed, thinking and digesting all she had been told.

It was just after lunch when Soun Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, and the twins arrived at one of the myriad of medical facilities that was dotting the rebuilt city. It was obvious that some of the tents that originally had been set up were able to be taken down and Saturn went about her work. However to the twins it was an adventure. Seeing so many soldiers in one place bustling from place to place, all in the pursuit of their tasks was a wonder to behold. The kids were still a bit shy, but the myriad of friendly smiles and waves worked to put the kids at ease. Arriving at a central location Soun gave his name and was met by a young female PFC (Private First Class). She introduced herself and even got the little ones to open up just a bit more.

Soon they were walking among the rows of medical tents that had been set up. They arrived at one to find Nodoka waiting outside, the children, who took quite a liking to Nodoka (great cookies helped) released Kasumi's hands and ran to greet her with cries of "Auntie!"

She reached down and gathered the two high-speed children into her arms and accepted the hugs that they offered. "Well fancy meeting you two here! So what brings you here today?"

"Sumi-nee said she had a surprise for us," stated Rei.

"Are you that surprise Auntie?" asked Shinji.

Nodoka couldn't help but laugh, "No children, but I know what your surprise is!"

"What? What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now."

"No," was the simultaneous reply.

Smiling she set the children on their feet and took one of their hands in her own. "Why don't we go see your surprise now?" She led the children into the well lit tent and walked past 3 occupied beds, each occupant that was awake knew what was about to happen, and smiles began to appear on faces as they had been witnesses to a reunion, or experienced on themselves. She led them into one of the curtained off areas and announced "I have some guests for you!"

The occupant looked up from the video display she had been looking and turned to the voice that shared a lunch with her earlier. Nodoka was standing there, with the mother of all mother's grins adorning her face, but the best thing she saw were the two small forms, each holding one of her new friend's hands. "Babies? My babies!" Her hands now covered her mouth and nose, tears began to leak from Yui's eyes. She let out a sob.

The children were entranced at all the new sights that they had seen, and here they were inside one of the tents. There were quite a few grown-ups around and some seemed to be stuck in beds for the time being. Soon they entered a curtained off area and heard, but didn't fully hear Nodoka. Both children froze for a minute, the person in the bed was really familiar and naturally it took a second, but when she spoke, and she began to cry there was no doubt to who was sitting in the bed, "Mommy!" The children bolted for the bed.

Her two children were alive and back in her arms. She cried with relief, she cried with joy, she cried with some sadness, not knowing if her husband was alive. However for now all the world was contained with her in the bed she was in. Her children were alive and healthy, she drank in the scents of the children, hugging them tightly, not wanting to let them go. She cried and the children cried. The pain, the agony, the despair that the attack brought on was being lanced from their souls. True joy and happiness spread through the trio, and the young family began to heal, even more so than the previous days.

It took a while for Yui to regain her composure, but Soun, Kasumi, Nodoka, and a somewhat tardy Genma watched, each having tears in their own eyes. A reunion of this type was once in a lifetime, and none wanted to ruin it. So they just watched, and dabbed their eyes thanks to a helpful medic who grabbed a tissue box. He had seen quite a few reunions over the past few days, and it did not get old.

Soon Yui had her emotions under control, she rocked the children, comforting the two of them as only a mother could. "Oh thank the Kami." She kissed their heads.

"We're sorry Mommy," said Shinji.

"For what sweetie?" asked a now puzzled Yui.

"We got lost when the monsters came," replied Rei.

"It's ok, you're here with me now. That is all that matters at the moment." She rocked the children some more as they continued to relax. She looked to the gentleman and what appeared to be his daughter, "Thank you so much."

Soun shook his head and smiled, "You are most welcome."

"The children are a joy," added Kasumi.

Now for anyone who has dealt with five year olds know that children and joy can on occasion be mutually exclusive. As a matter of fact, a pair of twins can turn out to be quite a handful, with more than the occasional moment of pure exasperation.

"We haven't had to do much over the past few days. My sister and I have been playing and working with them. We've been teaching them some kanji and they are excellent students," remarked Kasumi.

"Really now?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Rei. "Sumi-nee and Biki-nee have been teaching us our kanji and our numbers too."

"And Paul-san reads us stories too. He even flew out of the sky too!" added Shinji. Yui looked up with a bit of puzzlement, Soun mouthed "Parachute," she understood.

"Oh and Grandma Cologne tells us stories too and made us home made Ramen too!" continued Rei.

Then Shinji capped it off with, "Uncle Soun and Uncle Genma have been teaching us how to do a kata. We even made some new friends too, Hotaru-nee, Ranma-nii, and Usagi-nee. They are really good too."

"Oh my, you two have been busy haven't you?" Both children just nodded.

"So do you have an idea on when you will be released?" asked Kasumi.

"The earliest he is willing to release me it day after tomorrow. I'm still feeling the after effects of a nice concussion. Right now the doctor is more worried about me being on my own with the kids." There was a bit of grumpiness in her voice when she finished.

Kasumi and Soun shared a look. "Well, Elder Cologne is staying with Mousse," remarked Soun.

"And Tofu has moved into his practice again," added Kasumi, with a slight hint of disappointment.

Soun looked to his friend, "I take it you are staying with Nodoka and Ranma."

"Yes I am, I've been helping the girls with their training and making sure Ranma keeps his skills up," answered Genma.

"Well then we have more than enough room," stated Soun.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us, we really do have more than enough room," added Kasumi as a reinforcement.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you any more."

"You and the children will not be a burden, besides, I kind of like having the little ones around," remarked Soun as he reached over to tickle Rei. That action brought a little squeal.

Yui sighed, realizing that she lost the argument, "Very well then I accept."

"Well that is good to know," remarked a new voice. They all turned to see one of the resident US Army doctors standing there, clipboard in hand, and wide smile on his face. "Now that I know that I can say for sure it will be day after tomorrow then. You won't be alone and we can be contacted in case of an emergency." He received looks to thanks from everyone in the immediate area. The doctor took down contact information for Soun and went to arrange transport for Yui to her new abode.

With that out of the way, and the children now calmed down they got around to some delayed introductions. They got to know each other and Yui learned a bit more about the family that took her children in. Soon however she found she had to part from her children. Dinner time was approaching and Kasumi had gotten the children on a bit of a schedule, which Yui both appreciated and understood. She was looking forward to a visit with her children again tomorrow and finally being sprung from the field hospital. Hey food is food, but for some reason military field rations needs some serious help.

The next day flew by for both Yui and the children. It took forever to get Rei and Shinji to go to bed, and stay in bed. However all in the house understood. Kuh Lohn stopped in to help set up the recently vacated room that Dr. Tofu used into a room for Yui. It was decided that stairs would probably not be a good idea for the first day, but she would have full run of the house, yard, and dojo. Plus with either Nabiki or Kasumi at home there would always be someone there just in case.

So the day began early with Kasumi waking the household, and Nabiki riding herd on the kids to the dojo, where all three would do their simple katas under the watchful eyes of Soun. Oh it was obvious that Nabiki remembered and she did some of the more advanced katas as her father worked with the children. After which the trio of younger ones would head for the furo for a wash and soak. The kids were quick learners and even helped to wash Nabiki's back. A fast soak to warm up and soon the trio were dressed for the very special day.

So the children sat at the table, working on learning their numbers and kanji for the day with help from Kasumi and Nabiki. The next part of the day usually consisted of coloring, or if he was not undergoing a checkup from Tofu, story time with Paul. Playtime in the yard usually followed lunch, then a short power nap to recharge their batteries for the evening activities. However today was not a usual day, shortly after 10:30 in the morning a vehicle pulled up to the new Tendo home and dojo. It was an open air vehicle of a design that harkened back to the Silver Millennium days. It was driven by a soldier, who was accompanied by a medic and their civilian passenger.

The medic opened to door and aided Yui Ikari out of the transport and aided her to the front gate where she reached out and rang the bell. She was beside herself with anticipation, however the stampede of feet from the main house told her that there were eager individuals awaiting her arrival, an unfamiliar female voice calling out "Slow down you two," gave credence to her suspicion that the kids were more than eager for their mother to come home.

The door opened and two small blurs shot out of the door and promptly attached themselves to their mother, both crying out "Mommy!" in a loud and cheerful voice. It was apparent that the person who opened the door was not Kasumi or Soun. Yui looked up to see the young lady, with a simple pageboy haircut, leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest, wearing a wide smile.

Yui had an idea of who this was, but in the interest of being polite, "Hello I'm Yui Ikari." She bowed as much as she dared as she still didn't quite have her footing back fully.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Nabiki," instead of bowing to the older woman she stepped over and gave her a hug. "I can't tell you how good it is to have you home with us." Nabiki released the older woman from her embrace. By now Kasumi was at the door and she walked up and embraced Yui as well.

The female medic and the driver watched everything with a smile, "Ma'am, I take it you'll be ok from here on in?"

"Yes Jessica, I'll be fine now. But please if we meet again, just call me Yui. Ma'am makes me feel old."

Jessica laughed, "Sorry Yui, force of habit and all." Before she could return to the vehicle two sets of little arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for bringing Mommy home," came from two little voices.

Her heart melted at the heartfelt thanks from the two children, however, just as quickly as it began, the kids were back with their mother, flanking her and keeping close. "You are welcome." She looked at all the adults, "You know where we are for now. If you need anything give us a call and we'll be there." Turning she returned to the vehicle to leave them to their reunion. She looked back and saw them enter the house. She smiled and turned to her driver, "Thanks for the lift Gunnery Sergeant."

"Not a problem, Corporal. It was my pleasure. Besides it got me out of the compound for a while." He was silent for a few minutes, "You know in all my years I never thought I'd see a building get built that quickly."

"Well I think our CO's are determined to leave them with at least one Class 1 Trauma Center. After everything these people have been through it is the least we can do before we leave."

"Well for once, this Marine will not argue with an Army grunt."

Jessica let out a playful "Hey!" and gave the Gunnery Sergeant a playful punch in the arm. They were silent for the rest of the way back to their field hospital. They were too busy just looking around and taking in the sights.

* * *

I'm wrapping things up here, I'm finding that I'm getting a bit windy in this chapter. Next couple of chapters will be dealing with Ukyo and her father, then Fyutski meeting up with Yui and the rest. There is so much more I can say and I'll admit I have a rough outline and timeline established, but that is all subject to change. The last of the reunion series will be Akane with her family. I'll deal with Akane, the Scouts, and maybe Ranma in a later chapter. I want to get back to the main part of the story.

As always please let me know how I'm doing, and go easy on the prognostication, some of you folks think like I do and that is outright frightening. Till next time, and thanks for reading.


	8. Reunions, Part 3

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 8, Reunions, Part 3

* * *

They had been waiting for quite a while. One had traveled from Kyoto, the other from Osaka to the airport that had been designated as their place for transport. Problem was there were a lot of goods on the move and this was a fairly busy location. Thankfully though some people were being allowed to transit from their location. There were also people returning and being greeted by relatives that had traveled to meet with them. There were tears of joy and tears of sadness shed in this place, all under the watchful eyes of the JSDF.

Now while this was an airport their transport was no aircraft of any origin, no, a transit pad was used to get to the city on the moon. So Kozo Fyutski and Kojiro Kuonji were traveling to meet some very important people to them. It went without saying that Kozo was relieved to find out that Yui and the children were alive and recovering on the moon, he was also concerned that Gendo had not been located and feared the worst. So after discussing the situation with the Dean of the school he was chased off campus and told to go check on his old students. The Dean was a colleague of many years and had no trouble covering some of his classes for the short term.

Kojiro was going to reunite with his daughter, yes daughter. His wife of so many years finally had had enough of his views and put her foot down. Oh he tried to assert himself as the head of the family, but that lit the short-short fuse that his wife had and he relearned why she was the family's top kunoichi. If she could get her hands on it, it became a weapon/projectile. Needless to say he found himself at the receiving end of her unbridled fury while in the kitchen. Every, and I do mean every, pot and pan came flying in his direction, and all made some type of impact on him. But what really convinced him she was VERY serious is when the cutlery came out.

The Kuonji kitchen was well stocked with foodstuffs and proper equipment. They had multiple styles of knives for slicing, dicing, carving, paring, filleting, and some just for general use. So when Kojiro got pinned to the wall by every single knife at her disposal he knew his wife was serious. What helped to punctuate the conversation is when she grabbed a katana and began waving it right in front of his nose.

Now men aren't always the smartest of creatures and that day Kojiro proved it. He let slip a "But dear" and things went downhill rapidly from there. It seems his sister heard the commotion and had come to see what was transpiring. So after watching her brother get pinned to the wall she had the foresight to grab a nice metallic can of soup to keep it at the ready. So as soon as he stuck the proverbial foot in his mouth all the way up to the knee, she tossed the can in the direction of the katana wielding woman.

Without pausing Kojiro's wife snatched the projectile out of the air and promptly smacked him upside his head with a mighty blow. The stars in his eyes didn't last long because she followed up the blow with a quick backhand. Then it was all his wife from then on. What followed was a whole lot of "Yes Dear" statements from his mouth, and the very real threat of eating boiled hay for a few years and finding himself sleeping alone. After freeing him from being pinned to the wall she marched him to his office at sword point to grab his seal, then to the records office to record Ukyo as a girl once again.

Needless to say that opened his eyes to what a jackass he had been for so many years. So his mission was two fold, one, to check on the health of his daughter, and two, to seek her forgiveness. He feared that he was making the trip alone but running into Kozo Fyutski at the train station was a pleasant surprise. They knew each other from around the Kyoto area, as Fyutski had been a steady customer for many years and a good man to talk about everything and nothing with. Kojiro had a deep respect for the professor, he was highly intelligent and one of the few that had not lost his common sense when he got his Ph.D.

So now they were at the terminal, awaiting transport. It wasn't as efficient as they either had to send a clearance call, or wait for one from the moon. Propagation delays added up after a while so they had to wait for nearly three hours before they could be scheduled. So it was with some surprise that their numbers were finally called. They walked up to the transport pad, where a JSDF soldier checked their IDs against the list. Soon they were on the pad. Setting their bags to their sides they looked forward, waiting. Soon the symbol on the floor began to glow, finally becoming so bright that they had to close their eyes. In a moment it was all over and they opened their eyes.

It was unlike anything they had ever seen. They had transported into an area that had the appearance of a warehouse. Pallets of goods were being assembled, disassembled, moved, stacked, and cataloged at what appeared to be a dizzying rate. They saw JSDF and American military forces, working together to ensure the refugees were taken care of. Three huge pallets floated by being guided by a soldier went by. Soon however the two gentlemen were met by a JSDF soldier and an American Marine.

"Kuonji-san if you would come with me please," stated the soldier in a friendly manner. Kojiro quickly gathered his bags and set off with the young man.

"So I take it I'm with you?" asked Fytuski of the young Marine.

"Yes sir, Professor. I'm to escort you to the home where your loved one is staying." The Marine grabbed the professor's bags before he even knew what was happening.

"So what is it like here?"

"Sir we are very busy. Actually that is probably an understatement," remarked the young Marine. "There are so many wounded and we have had our hands full trying to treat everyone. The logistics situation is staggering to be honest. I've never seen anything this huge before."

"So what about your location?" asked Fyutski as the pair headed toward a waiting transport vehicle.

The Marine thought for a moment, "Sir I never thought in my life that I would be on the moon." The young man paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I've been spending some off duty time just sitting there, looking at the Earth. I remember seeing the images from the Apollo missions as a kid, but being here is something else. I even got to see the Apollo 11 landing site." The last statement was said with a level of reverence that in all actuality was not really unexpected.

They arrived at the waiting transport and the professor's bags were placed and secured in the back, and the both hopped in the transport and drove away from the arrival area. As they drove the Marine pointed out many things, including of course the castle, the temporary medical facilities that seemed to be scattered all over. There was also quite a bit of new construction as well. A substantial hospital was being built at a fairly quick pace, along with schools, rail stations, and some more markets as well.

It was obvious that there would be quite a few residents of Tokyo staying put on the moon, and many were trying to rebuild their lives here. There were children out playing in parks, in yards, and in other places. People were going about establishing businesses or in some cases, reestablishing them. Soon however they pulled up to a home that was fairly substantial. An electronic bell button was by the side of the gate entrance along with a sign advertising a dojo that was now taking students. Also mentioned were self defense courses for girls as well. There were two nameplates on the door, Tendo, and below it, Ikari.

He smiled to himself that they would find such a place. He turned to the driver, "Thank you for the ride."

"Not a problem sir. Just doing our part." With that the Marine turned and left for his waiting vehicle.

Not willing to wait any longer he rang the bell. He didn't have to wait too long before the front door was opened to reveal a stunning young lady dressed in a comfortable dress and apron, her long brown hair was pulled back into a simple tail that kept things out of the way. "Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon. My name is Kozo Fyutski and I'm hoping to find my old students and their children. Is Gendo or Yui Ikari in at the moment?"

Her eyes went wide at his question, "Of course Fyutski-san, Yui and the children are staying here with my father, sister, an American pilot who is convalescing with us, and myself. Please come in, I'm sure they will be very happy to see you. I'm Kasumi Tendo and I'm very please to meet you."

"And I am honored to meet you Kasumi," replied the aging professor formally. He followed Kasumi into the home and ended up in the living room where Yui was working with her children and teaching them their kanji and numbers. He smiled at the site and how hard the twins were working, however he decided it was time to say hi. "So are you two working hard and being good for your mother?"

Three sets of eyes turned to the familiar voice, Kozo just stood there, smiling widely. The children, being the fastest, were up and hugging their erstwhile uncle and godfather. Uncle Kozo, and missed you were the most coherent phrases from the kids. He had taken a knee as soon as the kids stood, knowing what would happen. Yui was helped to her feet by Kasumi. Yui approached her old sensei, tears of joy filling her eyes. He released the children and stood, he approached his former student, research assistant, now colleague in her own rite. "Sensei," was all she said as she embraced the only other individual who was in all essence her only living family outside her children and missing husband.

"How are you?" asked a concerned Kozo after pulling back, he kept his hands on her shoulders. He truly wanted to know, he knew Yui well enough and was truly worried for her.

"I'm doing ok. I'm still recovering from the aftereffects of a nasty concussion." She sighed for a moment, "They still haven't found Gendo."

"Are they still looking?" asked Kozo.

A new voice to Kozo piped in, "They are still looking for quite a few missing individuals. They haven't had any luck yet with quite a few people." Kozo turned to see a younger girl standing there, leaning against a wall, it was obvious to Kozo that she and Kasumi were related, "Hello sir, I'm Nabiki Tendo."

Yui cut in, "Nabiki, this is my Sensei from Kyoto, Kozo Fyutski. He is also the godfather to Shinji and Rei."

"Nabiki has been taking care of Paul-san," remarked Rei.

Shinji of course had to add his thoughts too, "Yep, Paul-san, par…. Para……ummmm." Shinji looked to his sister to see if she could help, and this set of twins knew how to work together, but for not both were struggling to find the word, so two sets of eyes turned to their mother.

"The word is parachuted, dear."

"Thanks mommy! Paul-san parachuted out of the sky and helped fight the monsters," stated Shinji.

"Yeah but Paul-san got hurt really really bad. So he can't get out of bed. Tofu-sensei and Grandma Cologne check up on him every day."

Yui let out a small laugh, "He's just right down the hall, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visitor." So Kozo followed Nabiki, Yui, and the children and met the wounded warrior. There was a chessboard out and it was obvious that he was playing against someone. Soon all the introductions were made and the professor and the pilot had a nice chat with the kids, Nabiki, and Yui. Soon however Dr. Tofu arrived with Kuh Lohn and everyone was ushered out of the room, except for Nabiki.

The conversation started up again as they watched the children play for a while outside. Kasumi had darted out to gather some supplies for a nice dinner. Kuh Lohn had remained behind to spend time with the Tendos as they had become family to her. Mu Tze was busy helping Minako out and aiding Ranma and Usagi as well. However her search for her granddaughter was not going well and she was beginning to fear the worst.

Soon Soun came home, with Genma close behind. Soun had departed that morning with a stack of flyers that the shopkeepers had put up, along with some displays on some of the public bulletin boards. So it came to some surprise to Kozo that when Soun came in, the children made a beeline for their room, followed by Nabiki. All three reappeared downstairs and led the professor and Yui out to the dojo where the children started going through their katas under the watchful of their mother, Soun, and Genma. Nabiki was off to the side, working through a more advanced kata that took advantage of her flexibility and developing speed. Kuh Lohn made it a point to work with the girl to help her develop her skills.

So it was late, the children had been put down for the evening. Nabiki was helping Paul settle in for the evening, and watch a bit of anime at the same time, Kasumi had turned in, Tofu was home, and Kuh Lohn was back in the palace, helping where she could. Kozo and Soun were watching the view of the Earth.

"I still can't quite believe where I am," remarked Kozo.

"I hear that. I've been here for a while and I still can't quite understand everything." Soun paused for a minute. "Still with all that has happened, I guess living on the moon isn't that far fetched anymore."

Kozo was quiet for a few moments, "So how did you find the children?"

Soun related the story to the best of his ability. He didn't spare the professor and of the details, even through the last stand. As Kozo listened he became more and more impressed with Soun and the others. Paul's actions alone spoke volumes and he understood why Paul was being kept under this roof. "So you and your family are staying put for the time being?" asked the professor.

"Yes we are, right now there is nothing left for us to go home to. So for now we will remain here and rebuild our lives. Besides there is plenty of work to be done and in some way we are all doing our part."

Kozo just grunted a reply. However it was time for him to turn in. "Well Soun, thank you for allowing me to stay overnight."

"You're most welcome. You sure you don't want to stay any longer? Yui and the children seemed very happy, and we have plenty of room here."

"Thank you but I must decline. Teaching at my level means I have plenty of paperwork to review and correct. I don't dare stay gone too long or the pile on my desk will be too large."

Soun chuckled, "Well at least the local situation has improved somewhat. Thankfully someone realized that say what you need to say in a few short sentences. It seems we are getting things accomplished here in the community and with the palace too."

"Well you are rebuilding from scratch you know. Be thankful someone has some sense." Kozo rose from his position when gazing at the Earth. "Thank you for looking after Yui and the children. She is the daughter I never had. Good night." Without waiting for a response he headed for the room that had been prepared for him. Tomorrow afternoon he would head back, a college professor's work is never done, at least when the semester is in progress.

Soun watched the professor for a few moments. He was glad to be of help, and it was a joy to have children around again. Silently he rose, ensured the house was secure for the evening, then he himself turned in. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

Kojiro's ride was not very long, but he was still able to take in the sights that he passed. It was obvious to him that he was entering a military camp and that there were quite a few medics around. The vehicle was parked and he was lead to a specific tent. Walking down past a couple of unoccupied beds he came to an area that had been curtained off to provide a bit of privacy. He looked in and saw his daughter lying on a bed with a cast on her arm, dozing lightly, with a smile gracing her face. In another bed was a young man who had a pair of crutches by his bed. It was clear why he needed them, as his right leg was gone from just above the knee. He too was resting, as he had just gotten back from an extended walk up on his crutches.

Kojiro quietly entered the area, not wishing to disturb either of the sleeping occupants. There was a chair nearby and he grabbed it and walked over to his daughter's bedside. He sat down to wait, but his actions had awoken Ukyo and she looked around to see who it was. She quickly focused on a familiar face, one she never thought she'd see again, "Daddy?"

Not willing to be a stick in the mud, in the words of his niece, he rose and approached his daughter as she positioned herself on the edge of the bed. He pulled his daughter into an embrace, "Ukyo my daughter I'm so glad you're ok." He pulled back and regarded her closely, "Just a broken arm huh. I guess we need to count our blessings it wasn't worse."

"Yeah I was really lucky." Ukyo thought for a moment, then something came to mind. "Wait a minute… Daughter?!?"

"Yeah I had better explain," explained Kojiro. So he began to talk, about hearing of the attacks, seeing them on television. The death and destruction reminded him of his father's descriptions of WW II. Then there was the flash, then the unthinkable happened, a nuclear weapon had been dropped on Japan. He described the speeches the Prime Minister and Emperor himself made to the nation and the world. Oh there were pockets of idiots protesting, but in Japan they were largely ignored or outright scorned in some instances. He told about the VERY pointed conversation with wife and sister, which brought a gale of helpless laughter from Ukyo. He was brutally honest with his daughter an spared nothing.

"Geeze daddy I thought you would have know better by now, when mom gets on a tear it is best just to agree with her," stated Ukyo in an exasperated tone.

"I thought I could persuade her, but in the end she made her points at point. It wouldn't have been so bad if my sister hadn't gotten involved," grumped Kojiro.

Before Ukyo could make a remark another voice spoke up with a curious tone, "Ukyo-sama?"

That call turned both heads. In an instant Ukyo was by Konatsu's bedside, "Konatsu honey! I'm sorry did we wake you?" She helped him rearrange himself and made sure he was comfortable.

"No Ukyo-sama, I was lightly dozing."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Ukyo. Konatsu just smiled and nodded. "Oh daddy, this is Konatsu Kenzan, he works with me in the restaurant that I had and he makes a great waitress. Konatsu, this is my father, Kojiro Kuonji. He is the head of our clan and taught me everything about making okonomiyaki."

"I am honored to meet you young man. Now why don't you two tell me what happened. The news gave us a general idea, and some of the imagery was outright horrifying."

_Flashback_

It was the early dinner rush and Ukyo and Konatsu were up to their armpits in customers. Ucchan's had become quite the staple in Nerima both from locals and visitors. So Ukyo and Konatsu were up to their armpits in customers and okonomiyaki. Today seemed like it was going to be a good day. However, a few minutes past 6 PM all hell broke loose.

There was a train station and a police substation within two blocks of her location, and explosions rocked them both. Fearing the worst that there was a gas line explosion she quickly shut down the grill and finished any outstanding order within moments. The shop emptied out and she and Konatsu went to see what was going on.

Before they even got to the entrance people were running, fear evident in more and more faces, then came the howl. It was straight out of a nightmare. It was only through all their training and years of conditioning that kept the two from being stampeded. By some quirk of fate Konatsu pulled Ukyo back in the shop. Without thinking they barred the front door and made sure the back was secure. They raced to the second floor where Ukyo donned her fighting gear. Konatsu had discarded the kimono that he had been wearing and was dressed in his combat gear. They took to the rooftops to asses the situation, it was beyond grim.

Bodies, torn, shredded, human bodies were apparent as things out of a nightmare approached. There was no mercy shown by them, no quarter given. They were attacking, striking, herding, and killing as they went.

Panic had set in on the masses. People were scared and running as fast as they could, those that tried to put up any resistance were brutally cut down as they watched. Quickly the pair approached to try and aid as many as they could, the stragglers were being cut down and left to die where they fell. They knew what they had to do. They knew they had to join the fight. Quickly they approached, but not quickly enough.

Ukyo knew the majority of her customers on sight. There was one elderly gentleman that came in to her shop at least twice a week. He was old, grey, and balding, but his mind was still sharp and his eyes held both wisdom and mischief. His family was gone and he had been living alone in a comfortable apartment. He didn't have much, and he really didn't need much. However she got to know the old man and Ukyo became a defacto granddaughter to the man. He always had a smile, a joke, or some pearl of wisdom that he shared with her and Konatsu on more than one occasion. He even complimented on how nice of a couple they were together. That caused both teens to blush heavily.

Now the old man was moving as quickly as he could as he was being stalked by a single demon. However he could not get away, and he seemed to know it. However in spite of this he still fought on, hoping against hope to survive. However fate was not kind to the old man that day.

Tiring of the game the demon struck, cutting down the man in one swipe. He dropped to the ground, dead. The demon never felt the impact of the spatula as it was bisected from head to toe.

Grief evident in her eyes, Ukyo felt a measure of satisfaction from her pyrrhic victory, but she suspected that the cost would be high today. She reached down and closed the old man's eyes and gave a silent, final goodbye to a favored customer. Without words she and Konatsu knew what had to be done, and if they died trying then so be it.

They found themselves fighting in a market area, and it was clear that no matter what they did they were being driven back. They were in a desperate battle to buy time, and the battle had only just begun. Then out of nowhere warriors appeared, screaming, shouting, and attacking the demons. So the two accepted this small blessing and fought on.

By some quirk of fate they had found themselves separated from the others and fighting in an alley, and then the unthinkable happened. The demons didn't care about not causing property damage, they were all about destruction. One of the stronger demons decided it would be a good thing to smash the wall. He struck the wall with such a tremendous blow that it knocked human and demon off their feet. It also had the desired effect.

As Ukyo and Konatsu regained their footing the realized that the demons were retreating. Years of constant training had honed their senses to a fine edge and they both realized that they were in extreme danger. Looking up they saw the wall of the three story building collapsing toward them. Konatsu, acting first, did the only thing he could think of to possibly save their lives. There was an overturned dumpster nearby made of heavy gauge steel. Konatsu checked Ukyo in such a way that would have made any NHL player or fan proud. He hit Ukyo with enough force that their combined momentum carried them into the dumpster barely.

Ukyo had no idea what just happened however she found herself flying through the air, with Konatsu attached to her. The next thing she knew she had hit her head on something hard, her arm blossomed in pain, and she heard the ringing impact of bricks and mortar on steel. She heard Konatsu scream in pure agony, before she briefly lost consciousness.

Her head was pounding. Her left arm hurt too. She probed gently and found that she had one bone broken in her forearm. Some light was filtering in and she took stock of her situation. Konatsu was with her and that was good, but she didn't take too long to see how he was at the moment, right now she needed to work on splinting her arm. There was some debris in the container with them and a broken tray of sorts, so that looked to be a first option for a splint. Casting modesty aside she struggled to remove her shirt to use it to secure the splint, but it hurt and she jarred her arm twice causing her to cry out in pain.

That woke the other occupant of the makeshift shelter and at first he seemed to be in better shape. "Ukyo-sama?" called the gender confused young man.

"Konatsu honey, I'm right here." The pain in Ukyo's voice was evident.

"Ukyo-sama, you're hurt," stated Konatsu with a concerned overtone.

"Yeah and I think you're leg is pinned or worse." She had slid herself over to her erstwhile waitress(?) and took a closer look. "Can you feel anything?"

"Anything other than pain Ukyo-sama? No I'm afraid not." His tone was somewhat sullen. He looked at Ukyo, "Arm?"

"One bone broken I think, I was trying to splint it."

Without waiting he was out of his top and was quickly ripping it into usable shreds. Without even thinking they soon had her arm splinted and secured. Soon afterward Ukyo was holding onto Konatsu as the waiting began. So the two began to talk. They talked about the past, current happenings, and what if any future awaited them. They lost all track of time as they talked, and they truly began to appreciate each other as something more than just friends. They knew they were effectively out of the fight. They eventually ran out of things to say and instead chose just to be with each other. They learned how well they complimented each other.

They had lost all track of time, and were beginning to lose hope. Then the glow started. It seemed to penetrate the very rubble around them. It grew and grew in intensity until they both could no longer bear to look. When the opened their eyes they were lying in a green field, then SHE appeared. Soon afterward they were surrounded by a bruised and battered populace, helping the two of them. Carrying them to someplace where they could get aid. The rest was recent history, which was not left out.

_End Flashback_

Kojiro Kuonji was stunned to hear the level of detail, and in truth he was proud of his daughter, and the young man with her. He decided to take a chance and broached a subject earlier that he really wanted to, but his instincts told him now was a good of a time as any. "So have you thought about reopening here?"

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"Well you know what we say, one place is as good as any. So I suppose the moon can fall into that category."

Ukyo thought about that, and in all actuality, it was extremely tempting. "I lost everything Daddy, I've got nothing left."

Kojiro smiled, his daughter was an independent girl and she had been since she was really little. However she was still his daughter and she needed his help, "Why don't you let me worry about most of that. I'm sure we can find a good location. The rest is old hat to me. I'll see what is needed to ship some things up here so you can get up and running again."

Ukyo smiled and had unshed tears of joy in her eyes, "Thanks Daddy."

Unfortunately they were interrupted by a female US Air Force medic who politely coughed to get their attention. "Hello, I'm here to remove that cast from your arm Miss Kuonji."

"Thank you! Please do!" exclaimed Ukyo. "You know I just started to itch and it is so annoying."

"I know what you mean. I broke my arm when I was little and the itching drove me nuts. I just wish we had that little Saturn girl then. Her work and the others has accelerated healing for so many that we have been able to let them go."

Soon the medic was fast at work and within moments the cast was off and Ukyo had full mobility again. "So do you want to keep this thing or can I just trash it?"

"Go ahead and trash it. There are some very unpleasant memories of that thing."

"I can understand that. I'll send in a maintenance bot and it will be able to work with you. Good luck ma'am." Without waiting for a reply the medic was off to her next job with a short stop to alert a bot to the needs of Ukyo.

Kojiro, Ukyo, and Konatsu continued their conversation until the bot arrived. Soon, with the arrival of a terminal, the layout of her original restaurant was laid out on the screen. As the three looked and talked, improvements were made in size, design, and flow. Kojiro was an invaluable source of information and even helped with the design of the second floor, where Ukyo and Konatsu would live once again.

Soon however it was time for Kojiro to go to his temporary quarters for some rest, Ukyo stayed with Konatsu in the field hospital. The medics and everyone supporting them really didn't mind. Tomorrow she could go to her new place of business and if things went well Konatsu would be able to go with her. Right now it was enough that she was reconciled to her father. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read this, reviewed this, and added this to their subscription and favorite list. Again I'm ending it here. I'm getting a bit windy again and when I hit 11 pages in word I know I went too long. This is most assuredly not a technical report that I have to generate either for work or school. Thanks to all again, please let me know how I'm doing. I've already had one screw up pointed out to me and I was thankful for that. Till next time!


	9. Reunions, Part 4

A quick thanks to Wharpt for catching an error and letting me know about it. Greatly appreciated.

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 9, Reunions, Part 4

* * *

She was here, she was finally here. Of course after some delays she had finally arrived on the Moon and was now going to find her family. So many people had been searching for their loved ones, and all the goods and supplies that were transiting through the transport point were well beyond staggering, she had never seen anything like that in her life.

Akane Tendo, the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo was now searching for her family. Some automated transport systems that resembled busses back on Earth had begun to work and she was making her way from her arrival point to where her family was located. She was beyond relief when she found out her family had survived the attack. Seeing the images still disturbed her sleep, but after being put up in a hotel for four days now her lack of sleep was from anticipation. They had confirmed her transit yesterday afternoon since supplies and medicine had the highest priority. Everyone else transited as space was available.

So now riding the bus she was taking in the sites around her. The views were beautiful. The palace shone like a jewel, a market she had passed by was teeming with people trying to live their lives. It seemed to her that many people in Tokyo were staying here on the Moon. She also noticed something else, and in a way it disturbed her. There were very few, if any elderly people around either. That gnawed at the back of her mind, and in many cases she feared the worst.

Arriving at a transfer point she hopped of the bus after shouldering one bag and carrying the other. She didn't have to wait too long for the next bus on her journey. It stopped and she boarded quickly and took a seat. The route for the bus was a bit circuitous, but it got her to within easy walking distance of her family's current location. So when she finally reached her last stop it was approaching lunchtime locally, and she was getting a bit hungry.

The walk was about four blocks, she almost had the map she was supplied with by the very helpful American Marine NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) memorized. So it was a comfortable walk to where her family was now located. Every home she went by was surrounded by a beautiful wall that had gorgeous greenery and plants and she actually took time to look. Finally after checking her map, the street markings, she realized that she was there.

Walking to the middle of the block she approached a door with two nameplates. She had witnessed one of the many floating robots actually place a nameplate beside a door, so she knew what she was looking for. She spotted two nameplates, one with her family name, one that said Ikari. That made Akane a bit unsure of her situation. Months of being in a military style situation had broken through many of the walls and ideas that she had developed over the years, so now she chose to act on the side of caution. She set her bags to the side, and after steeling her resolve, she pressed what appeared to be a doorbell of sorts that was on the side of the door. She didn't have to wait long when a woman she was unfamiliar with opened the door. "Yes may I help you?" asked the woman.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is the Tendo residence?" asked Akane.

The woman regarded her with a more critical eye, then smiled at her, "You must be Akane! I see a bit of your father in you. Please come in, your sisters and father have been expecting you. I'm Yui Ikari and my children and I are staying with your family for the time being."

"Oh you are the children's mother. I am honored to meet you Ikari-san."

"Please just call me Yui anyway. You're about to be made into a big sister anyhow, whether you like it or not." Yui stumbled a bit but was steadied by Akane.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Akane.

"I'm getting better. I'm still feeling the after effects of a nasty concussion." Yui smiled at the younger girl. "Right now you had better come in before one of your sisters comes looking for you."

Akane smiled and followed Yui into the house where she promptly removed her shoes and deposited her bags to the side. She followed her in and heard a very familiar voice call "Who was at the door Yui?" from a room they were approaching. Akane knew that voice anywhere she remained silent as Nabiki stepped into the hallway.

"Hi sis," was all she had to say to bring Nabiki to a screeching, grinding halt.

Nabiki, having spent part of the morning with the kids, and was now hanging with Paul after getting him bathed and hair washed. Though the last part was an easy job since he had so little hair on his head being in the Navy. So they were just hanging out, enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other, that and hearing Paul gripe about the itching too. So when the bell rang and Yui went to get the door she figured it would be a neighbor looking to enroll, or enroll their child (or children) in the newly beginning martial arts classes that Soun was starting up.

So being the most curious of the Tendo girls she wanted to know who was at the door and if they were potential students. So hitting pause and stepping out into the hallway was fast becoming a regular occurrence for Nabiki, but today would be far from regular. The words were barely out of her mouth when she heard a voice that she hadn't expected to hear from so soon. Turning she saw the only other living member of her family that wasn't present in Tokyo when things went south.

Smiling, with tears of joy in her eyes, and tears filling Akane's eyes as well the girls nearly collided with each other as they went to embrace. Tears of happiness were flowing freely now and soon another voice intruded on their awareness.

Yui had hustled her way into the kitchen were Kasumi was putting some finishing touches on their lunch for the afternoon. So Kasumi was surprised that Yui had come in the kitchen and was hustling her toward the hallway with some insistence. Puzzled she allowed herself to be led by the older woman toward the hall, where she heard the sound of crying. Concerned Kasumi picked up the pace to see what the problem was. She rounded the corner of room and hallway and saw someone she hadn't expected to see so soon.

Her sisters were there caught in a fierce embrace tears leaking from their eyes, the name escaped her lips, "Akane?" Two heads turned to Kasumi, both shone with bright smiles. Akane was back with the family. Kasumi approached, while Nabiki and Akane ended their embrace. Soon, oldest and youngest daughter were sharing their reunion together. Nabiki gave them a few moments, then, not being able to resist any longer, joined the two of them. SO for the first time in many years, the Tendo girls were as one. They were together as a family. Old wounds were being healed, some that were so old and forgotten that it seemed like burden that they did not know was there was being lifted.

"When did you get in?" asked Kasumi.

"Just a couple of hours ago. Apparently there were some higher priorities for food, medical supplies, clothing and the like. So people were able to come up on a first come first served basis. I've been stuck in a motel for a couple of days."

Nabiki was now curious, "So what about classes?"

Akane smiled, "Well the campus has shut down, it is a big national emergency and anyone that can help with the clean up is helping. Apparently it is safe to go into Tokyo and not worry about radiation poisoning. I'm not sure of all the details, I wasn't able to catch the news report completely."

"The princess must have taken care of the radiation then," remarked Kasumi.

"Princess?" inquired Akane. "You mean the rumors are true?"

"Yeah it is sis, apparently Sailor Moon is a reincarnated Princess who had a kingdom here on the moon. She brought all the survivors here when things got too grim. We all owe her a lot." There was a level of seriousness that accompanied Nabiki's tone, and Akane wasn't about to argue. Then Akane began to put more facts together.

"So that would mean the other scouts are princesses too!"

"Speculation Akane, but you are probably right. Hey it was Sailor Venus who helped to save Paul's life," remarked Nabiki.

"Paul? Who is Paul?" asked a now curious Akane.

Nabiki just smiled, "Follow me sis." Nabiki turned and entered the room she had just come out of and before Akane could enter she heard Nabiki say, in a somewhat annoyed and humorous tone, "Hey when did you two sneak in here?"

Akane entered the room and found a comfortably sized room with the head of a bed centered in the wall on the far end. The occupant of the bed was obviously recovering from some severe injuries. His right arm and leg were in specialized casts that kept those extremities from moving. Nabiki was on the right side of the bed corralling a couple of very active children that Akane recognized from her call.

In a moment Nabiki had a child on each arm and brought them over to Akane, "Sis this little guy is Shinji and the little lady is Rei, they are Yui's children. Kids, this is my younger sister Akane."

The kids smiled at Akane and greeted her in unison, "Hello Kane-nee, it is nice to meet you."

"Hello it is nice to meet you too," replied Akane.

"Ok you two, lunch is ready so go wash up and get seated at the table with your mom," ordered Nabiki. She let the two down and they were off to wash up with a loud "Yaayy!" on the way for good measure.

Akane could now take stock of the individual lying in the bed. It was obvious he was an American with close cropped hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a hospital gown for the top, and a pair of shorts for the bottom. There were sheets were lying at the foot of the bed for later use. There was something very familiar to Akane, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Paul, this is my little sister, Akane. She has been attending a private school outside of Tokyo for a little while now." Akane bowed at her sister's introduction, "Sis, this is LT Paul Williams, a US Navy who was shot down over Tokyo."

Almost without thinking Akane snapped to attention, "Sir, Cadet Tendo is honored to meet you, sir!"

This brought things to a near standstill in the room, Nabiki was shocked at her sister's reaction. Paul was a bit amused, "Easy Akane," ordered Paul. "There is no need for formalities here. Besides I don't have long left in the Navy I'm told."

Akane was officially confused. "Um, ok. It's just, well….."

Nabiki understood what was going on, "Have a seat sis and we'll have our lunch in here, this is going to take a while." Soon they were joined by Kasumi and their tale began. Things were wrapped up by the time the kids were down for an afternoon nap.

_Later_

Akane just sat, looking at the sky and the sliver that was the Earth. Hearing what had happened, in such graphic detail, shocked her to her core. She was doing some serious soul searching, and she was really beginning to look at things that she had done with a fresh perspective. All the time she had spent in that highly structured environment helped to give her focus. The boot camp was rough for her, but she was able to persevere. She learned a lot about herself and others, she learned what true honor was. So here she sat, thinking about so many things, so many things she could have done differently, if she only had the courage to do the right thing.

It was approaching dinner time for the household and Kasumi and Yui were busy in the kitchen. The kids were running and playing outside while Paul and Nabiki were together. She realized that there was something developing between Paul and Nabiki, and she was happy for them.

Paul was an amazing case study, having only his military training, and no martial arts background, he pulled off what could be considered an incredible feat. Of course he paid for his actions and it nearly cost him his life, but it gave the rest of the NWC a chance to close the distance and attack the demon.

Sailor Venus showing up must have been something else to see, and if descriptions were true, the battle was truly desperate. She cut off her musings when a familiar voice announced his entry, with a very familiar animal grunt of greetings as well, she knew both sounds far to well.

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, in panda form rounded the corner and found themselves entering the main living area of the home. Soun stopped cold, almost having Genma plow him down. However years of training and excellent instincts prevented that from happening. Genma of course reacted first and whipped out a sign that read 'Welcome home Akane!' Flipping the sign quickly, 'It is good to see you again!'

Having been spotted coming in like a panda, Rei went and got a mug of warm water and went straight up to Genma and tugged on his fur. This got his attention and Genma looked down to see a smiling little girl holding a mug of hot water. He picked the girl up and allowed her to dump the contents of the water over his head. As soon as he was changed he said, "Thank you very much Rei-chan." He took the mug and shooed the girl off to the yard.

Soun couldn't believe his eyes, his youngest was back home, and rather unexpectedly at that. He approached his youngest who was regarding him with some measure of trepidation. Her footing was unsure at the moment, having been away from the family for so long. "Hi Daddy," was all she was able to say, and that is all that needed to be said.

Soun was there in an instant, he pulled his youngest into a fierce embrace, "My baby girl is home." Akane returned the embrace, luxuriating in the feel of family once again. Soon however Sound pulled back and placed his hands on Akane's shoulders and just drank in her presence. She was a bit leaner, and had filled out in some spots, but there was a difference that could not be seen. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Akane had changed. He hoped it was for the better.

"When did you get in?" asked Soun.

"I arrived on the Moon a little while before lunch. I took what appeared to be buses and they got me fairly close."

"So you were able to find us easily then?" asked a concerned father.

"I was given a map of the area with bus routes and your location. It took a bit of figuring, but I got here."

"Wonderful, so how much longer can you stay?"

"Just under three weeks. The school shut down because they have been tasked to lend a hand with the initial clean up."

Soun was now curious, "And the other students?"

Akane's mood fell at the realization of what her father was asking, but he deserved an honest answer. "Two of my classmates lost their entire family in the attack last I knew." She paused for a moment to remember the conversation that she had. "According to the Commandant they are staying with a couple of the seniors and their families. To be honest I'll be surprised to see them back on campus, with all that has happened."

Soun could only grunt in acknowledgement. It appeared that Akane was growing up and becoming more observant of her surroundings. He was happy that she picked up on the general mood of her classmates, perhaps there was some hope after all.

However there was a schedule established in the Tendo household, and now that Soun was home it was time for a pair of twins to get their continuing lessons. He looked down and smiled at the two earnest faces there. "Yes children?"

"Are you still going to teach us today?" asked Shinji.

"Of course I am," replied Soun. He was about to call for his middle daughter but she was right nearby, having quickly adapted to the new schedule and was leaning against the wall in anticipation of this moment.

"Right here Daddy. Let me guess, it is lesson time?"

A pair of yeps came from the children and she was hustling them to their room to change. She of course changed as well. "I'll see you three in the dojo," called Soun. He turned and took note of the expression on Akane's face. "Oh you don't know do you." She could only shake her head in reply. "The robots here are amazing. We had the dojo designed within a few hours and it was built within a day and a half. It was something to see." Seeing the expression change from pure puzzlement to curiosity he did the only thing he could think of. "Why don't you join me and check it out."

The reply was a heartfelt, "Sure Daddy." Soon father was leading daughter to the new dojo. It was spotless and immaculate, but to Akane it felt empty. Soun knew what she was feeling and understood. However Akane chose to give voice to her feelings at the moment, "It's beautiful Daddy, but it feels empty somehow."

"I know what you are saying. Without the shrine, and everything else that was left behind when….." Soun just couldn't bring himself to give voice to what was in his heart. However Akane understood how he felt, and pulled her father into a hug.

"You'll fill it Daddy. You'll fill it with happy memories again." Akane stayed in the dojo and watched and Nabiki, Shinji, and Rei worked on their katas. Shinji and Rei stayed and learned the most basic, while Nabiki was working with Genma. It was obvious that Nabiki had a great deal of flexibility and Genma was working to enhance that and increase her speed. As she watched Akane could see a level of determination in Nabiki that was rivaling her determination when trying to make money. Nabiki had changed a great deal, and Akane could see it as well.

Akane was now starting to realize something, something that she knew deep down inside. There was only one person to blame for her situation, and it was not Ranma. No this fell squarely on her shoulders and she knew it. The boot camp that she had been put through was grueling. Oh she was in excellent shape, but she was used to a limited set of actions. The school had changed all that. She changed physically, but mentally as well. Integrity was a key word at her school and they drove that point home repeatedly. Integrity was something she had been lacking in great measure.

So now she looked back on some things with a critical eye. She never really gave him a chance at all. Oh sure she blamed Kuno for most of her troubles, but her liaison with her classmate was all on her, and her alone. She never gave Ranma the chance to explain himself, or the situation he was in. She blamed him for the actions of others, not the others themselves.

Sure he had the sensitivity of a brick at times, but he tried, and she rejected his attempts. She could finally see that now. So now all she could do was watch, watch as her sister was given individual instruction, while the children learned the same kata she had learned at first. A tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away and hoped it went unnoticed.

Soun was still a good teacher, at least when dealing with the little ones. Oh Genma was helping him get back in shape, and it was working too. Evenings after dinner were frequently spent in the dojo getting his skills back up to par. He also was realizing something. In some way he had failed his daughters, Kasumi was forced far too early to become the head of the household, while Nabiki worked to scrape the money together for them to survive. Akane was left to become Akane. So in some respects her actions should have come as no surprise to Soun. He wanted to be reconciled to his daughter, but he was unsure how. So as he helped the children, he came to a decision. Tonight he and Genma would have a good long talk, and then tomorrow he would seek the advice of Nodoka.

Soon the lessons were over. Nabiki was covered in sweat and the kids were markedly better. Nabiki let loose a comment on Genma being a slave driver to which he only replied with a question, "You want to get better don't ya?" Her only response was to stick out her tongue at the part time panda and follow the children to the furo.

She arrived to the dining area and found Dr. Tofu greeting Kasumi with a hug. Akane, having known the good doctor and what he was like in the past, was literally hanging from the rafters. "Kasumi, Doc," was all she could say at the moment.

Tofu turned to the sound of the voice and actually chuckled at where he found Akane. He just smiled and greeted her, "Hello Akane, it is wonderful to see you!"

Akane dropped from the rafter when she actually saw that his glasses were not fogging up in the least bit. "So when did this happen?"

"When we first found ourselves on the Moon," remarked the physician. "I remember hearing Nabiki's scream and there I was at her side. Kasumi was so close to me but he was gravely injured. Somehow I was able to focus so tightly on Paul at that moment I haven't had a problem since."

"That's so wonderful," gushed Akane. Hey she is still a girl and she can have a romantic streak a mile wide every now and then. So they sat around the table as everyone gathered for the evening meal.

Soon dinner was served and Akane took note that Nabiki was eating with Paul. Apparently this was a regular occurrence. Akane actually was able to help clean up and she didn't cause any damage, she took her time and paid close attention to the details. So Kasumi was pleasantly surprised.

Soon enough evening gave way to night and Akane found herself tasked to help Yui put the kids down for the night. She found her belongings in a room that had been set aside. A comfortable western style bed awaited her with comfortable linens that just beckoned to the girl. Soon enough she was in bed. Sleep came quickly that night to Akane. Tomorrow would be another day to spend with her family. For now, she was content.

* * *

OK I'm going to end this here because if I'm not careful I'll end up with at least nine more pages in word, and I think that makes for too long a chapter. There is more to come with Akane and that will probably be the focus of the next couple of chapters. I'm not sure how exactly I'm going to deal with the blood feud, but I know Ranma is going to have his own chapter too. I have a good idea for the next couple of chapters.

Thanks to all for the reviews and the hits. Most I've ever had. Let me know how I'm doing and please go easy on the prognostication. Some of you folks think like me and that is outright scary.


	10. Consultations and a Reconciliation

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 10, Consultations and a Reconciliation

* * *

Soun Tendo got an early start this morning. After enjoying a quick breakfast with his family he was out the door in short order. He was making his way to the palace to talk with the only other woman in Akane's life that could be considered a mother. He hoped to have a talk with Nodoka. In the time since he sent Akane to her current school he had more than an occasional conversation with Nodoka and valued her opinion. Now that she was home he couldn't put it off any longer. In a way he needed to be reconciled to Akane. He made far too many missteps in the past that found them in the situation they were in. So he had to try and set some things right.

He took the early morning busses that were now running and after a transfer he found himself on the bus that took him to one of the entrances of the palace. It was not a long drive to the palace. Most of the traffic was for automated construction traffic that was occurring throughout the rebuilt city on the moon. Schools, parks, hospitals, markets, theaters, and even law enforcement facilities were under construction. A few of the hospitals were actually finished already and they were in the process of moving patients from the military field facilities into the hard structures. The parks were easy and they were going up all over the city. Markets were being built and some were already finished. Foodstuffs were arriving regularly now from Japan and other locations.

Most of the emergency supplies had been delivered and people were well on their way to recovering. Some were looking to return to Tokyo, while others chose to make a go of things here on the moon. The city was alive again and Soun could clearly see it. People were going out. Some were on business, others were just out. What had survived of the Tokyo police force was directing traffic, helping people find their way, and dealing with the occasional miscreant. They were augmented by the military in some situation, even the Musk were involved as well. It seemed that some of the Yakuza clans had survived the initial happenings, and some were stupid enough to try and flex their muscle. However thanks to some judicious backup of police data, the Tokyo PD, now becoming the Argentaniople PD, were able to take action on a number of different levels.

It seemed however that half the survivors wanted to return to Tokyo, while the other half wanted to remain behind. That was true for the surviving police. So right now they were working to recruit from the survivors anyone that wished to join. There were still extensive background checks, and some of the technology on the moon was being employed to determine a level of truthfulness, and they were able to weed out some bad apples. With that technology and the abilities of the Musk, and the investigative abilities of the surviving police, many of the Yakuza clans had been taken into custody down to the last man.

So before he could get lost in his memories, Soun signaled for the bus to stop. It let him off at the next stop, which was in easy walking distance of the palace. He approached a gate and was recognized by the Musk guards. The palace was informed of his arrival, and upon entering he was met by a smiling Prince Herb. "Mr. Tendo," called the young Prince in greetings, "What brings you here today?"

"Hello Herb," replied the patriarch in reply. "Is Nodoka Saotome available? It seems I need to seek her advice on something."

Herb thought for a moment, "She should be, Hotaru is out, Ranma and Usagi are busy as always. I'm not sure what Genma is up to. Last I knew he was helping out at one of the new hospitals." Running out of his thoughts he pulled something that resembled a data pad out and pressed a few areas. It was clear that he was consulting his data pad. "Well last thing I can tell is that she and Mrs. Tsukino are having a tea and some conversation. I can take you to her quarters."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Herb," and with that the two were off, heading for the quarters where Ranma and Usagi had given to their parents. As they walked they found themselves dodging the more than the occasional robot that was floating by. It was obvious that the repairs to the palace were a more recent start, with some areas being left unfinished as the needs of the community adapted and changed. However as they approached the living quarters it was obvious to Soun that the residential portion that they were now entering had some work done to repair things and make it habitable for those who were staying in this part of the palace. Soon they arrived at a fairly nondescript door and Herb pressed the annunciator. He waited for a few moments before pressing the button again.

However before he chose to open the door a very familiar figure to Herb came down the hall with a smile on her face, Rei Hino wrapped her arms around the arm of her boyfriend, "Looking for Auntie?"

"Hi Rei," a chaste kiss accompanied his greeting. "Yes I am. Mr. Tendo is looking for her and I thought she was in."

"Oh she is with Usagi's mom and I think they are talking grandchildren again," Rei rolled her eyes as she made the statement. Personally she felt that they were too young to be parents. Right now college loomed large in all of the scouts' future. They had a lot to learn, well except for Setsuna.

"Well Mr. Tendo I guess it is a bit more walking," remarked Herb.

"That's quite alright Herb, a little exercise never hurt anyone," replied Soun in a rather good natured way.

"Mind if I come with? I need to steal Herb from you when you are done."

Soun just laughed and the now trio was off again. The walk wasn't too bad, but it gave Soun the chance to talk with Rei and get to know her a bit. Oh he suspected that she was one of the scouts as well, but he considered it impolite to probe that subject. He figured he would be told when he was darn good and ready to know. Soon they arrived at the quarters that had been assigned to the Tsukino family. Rei reached out and opened the door and called out for Ikuko and Nodoka. Three heads peeked out from a side room and Rei was surprised to find Makoto there as well.

Nodoka recognized Soun right off, "Soun! What brings you all the way out here?"

"Hello Nodoka. It's my daughter," he stated in reply.

"Well come in why don't you," stated Ikuko. "I'm sure we can help you out with your daughter."

Soon Soun found himself hustled into the quarters that had been assigned to the Tsukino's. It was a very spacious apartment with its own large lawn and garden area. A tasteful fountain was set to one side and the care that it was given was evident. Soon he sat down at a comfortable western style table. It appeared that the tea hadn't been poured yet. After being seated the young lady with brown hair and green eyes, she promptly went to a nearby cabinet and retrieved another cup and saucer.

Soon they all were enjoying the tea and Soun found himself offering compliments for the wonderful blend. Thinking quickly he realized that Kasumi would love this blend and made it a point to tell her and to have her contact Nodoka to see if she could secure some as well. So for a little while small talk flowed, with Nodoka wondering about the children and the young aviator in his family's care, however it was time to get to the point and she wanted to know the reason.

"So what is up with Kasumi? Or is it Nabiki, Soun dear?" asked Nodoka.

Soun sighed, "I'm afraid it is neither Nodoka. It's Akane, she turned up on my doorstep yesterday."

"You didn't turn her away did you?" asked Nodoka with a particular glint in her eye.

"No, no. I couldn't do that, not after she traveled all this way." He sighed again, "No, after everything that has happened, and some of the things I said and did, I feel I need to reconcile with Akane. I need to reconnect with my daughter."

Nodoka thought for a moment, "Why don't you start from when they children got back from the Herb incident."

Makoto's eyes went wide at that one. Oh she was so pinning Herb to the wall for this bit of juicy gossip. Hey she is still a teenage girl you know.

Soun shut his eyes and collected his thoughts, he let out a sigh and opened his eyes and began to speak. He went a bit further back so that the other two would have a better idea of the background of where he was coming from. He laid things on the table he hadn't given voice to in years. He spoke of the death of his wife and how he allowed it to affect him, and how he reacted to it by shutting himself off from the outside world. It was only thanks to the efforts of his oldest daughters.

He spoke on how he trained them, then stopped training anyone after that fateful day so long ago. How he allowed himself to keep from the outside world, until someone from the local town council convinced him to become active in the community. It was the first paycheck he collected in years, but it hardly counted as a stipend. He told of the intervening years until Genma and Ranma arrived. He told of his actions in forcing Ranma to marry one of his daughters, and how his oldest pair ended up foisting the boy off on Akane.

He held nothing back for at least an hour. He was honest with himself for the first time in years. He realized that the pressure he put on Akane wasn't helping, nor was his inaction with the activities of the idiot Kuno boy. He pointed out all his own failures, brutally and honestly.

"It was after that I finally put Akane on the train to the Military Academy for Girls. I didn't know what to do anymore. Now that I've had some time after the attack I've been able to look back with a more critical eye. I need to reconcile with her and I'm not sure how to."

Nodoka and Ikuko thought for a moment, wondering what to say. However their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cracking porcelain. Makoto had broken her tea cup by snapping off the handle. She looked a bit shocked that she had done that. "Oh my Makoto, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" asked a concerned Ikuko.

"No I'm fine, Tsukino-san. Just a touch angry."

"Temper dear," chided Nodoka.

"I know, but with everything that has happened to Ranma. Well I may be chasing a panda around for a while." There was a gleam of anger in Makoto's eyes.

Soun was puzzled however, he wasn't too sure what she meant and it showed. Nodoka noticed this and asked, "Tell me Soun. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Soun got a bit reflective with the question for a moment. "Well after being transported to the moon by a reincarnated Princess, then yes."

"Ok would you accept that the Sailor Scouts are also reincarnated Princesses?"

"After what has happened recently? Considering one of them helped bring Paul back from the brink of death, then my answer would be yes."

"Would you believe then that these reincarnated Princesses have memories of their past lives? Their loves, their daughters, their **sons**?"

Soun's eyes went wide for a moment, he could read someone's words as well of the next, and Nodoka's emphasis on son caught his attention. He had to be sure, "You mean Ranma?"

"Yes Soun, Ranma."

Soun's mind was working furiously now. A while after Ranma disappeared from the Tendo home is when the young Jovian Paladin appeared. Considering carefully the impact of his knowledge, and some more of the connections he was making. He finally spoke, "That would mean Ranma is him. He is the young Paladin that the news stations were going nuts over when he first appeared."

That elicited some small laughs from the ladies in the room. "Not too bad Tendo-san," complimented Makoto.

Soun's mind was working even faster now, "Jovian, Jovian." He repeated that a couple of times before something in his mind clicked, "Jovian. Jupiter. That means Ranma is connected to Sailor Jupiter." He thought for a moment, then looked around the room. All the scouts, by reports, appeared to be teenage girls. He looked at the only girl who fit that criteria in the room. "Princess it is an honor to meet you," said Soun with great formality as he gave a brief bow.

Makoto was embarrassed by this. "No no no," stated the young girl quickly. "I'm not a full princess yet Tendo-san. I would appreciate it if you just called me Makoto. I'm more comfortable with it anyway."

Soun smiled warmly at the young lady, "Fine Makoto, but I'll make you a deal, I won't call you princess until such time as you assume your throne, or you are in your Sailor uniform. You can just call me Soun, Tendo-san makes me feel old."

His words comforted the girl and saved her from what could have been an awkward situation. "Thank you," was all she could say.

"Well now that that is out of the way I have an idea. What kind of formal settings do you have in your new location Soun?" asked Ikuko.

"Oh you have the dojo now don't you Soun?" added Nodoka.

"Yes, it has been getting some use. I've been training the children and Nabiki once a day in it."

"Then here is what you can do." Soon all four had their heads together and they refined the plan. They had refined the plan and simplified it some. An order was placed with the bots for a small delivery and modification to the dojo. They kept things simple and made Soun go over it many times just to make sure he had it all in his mind. Soon he was off and returning home. He even granted Makoto the use of the dojo to practice in and he even offered his services to her as well. She was warned of the children, but already knew about those two.

Soun left the palace, feeling better than he had in many years. Tomorrow would be the day he would start to fully rebuild his relationship with his daughters. He had to begin with Akane first. She didn't have much time left to stay on the moon. So returning home, yes he was beginning to think of the moon as home now, more specifically the house he was sharing with all the others. He arrived back early enough to find Nabiki in her gi, barefoot and outside, working on her katas. The children were busy with Kasumi and Yui, learning all the stuff a five year old needs to learn. Paul was still healing so finding him asleep with a chessboard set up mid game was not surprising.

The rest of the day passed without incident and soon night fell. Sleep came easier to Soun that night. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.

* * *

The day dawned as it were thanks to Usagi's and Ranma's actions and many in the Tendo household were stirring. Kasumi was making a nice breakfast for her family and had help this morning from Yui who woke up feeling far better than she had yesterday. The coffee was brewing for certain members of the household and it smell began to carry through the house. Paul woke up first thanks to the smell and as per usual routine a couple of robots that were on a permanent stand by helped him with some of his morning "duties." He turned the screen on with the remote and turned to a specific channel to catch up on some world news. He motored his bed up so he was in a sitting position, well mostly. The casts restricted his movements somewhat and the itching was annoying, but he dealt with it. Soon Kasumi had delivered his mug of coffee and she set it on a rolling hospital bed table that was standard in America.

Soon the form of a bleary eyed Nabiki walked by sparing a moment to grunt a greeting to Paul before she padded out to get her morning fix. As per routine Kasumi handed her a mug and she padded over to Paul's room in her PJ's. She had a wonderful case of bed head this morning, but Paul was wise enough not to comment. She sat in a comfortable chair and turned her attention to the news. They sat in companionable silence while digesting what was happening on the Earth.

Paul was concerned to be honest. The views of some of his countrymen were seriously beginning to rankle the man. It was bad enough those things were attacking and killing almost with reckless abandon, but to suggest that they were sentient (which they were, mostly) and could be reasoned with (those who tried, died, usually quite horribly) bordered on extreme foolishness. He did not serve his country to allow some blithering idiot suggest he was wrong to defend people who were being killed. It was amazing that some people believed that words could solve all problems. Human history was replete with examples where words were worth nothing. He only had to look back to World War II and the whole Hitler/Chamberlain debacle. For that idiot to believe that Hitler would be a man of his word was idiocy.

So together they watched. However the news from Japan was far better. The whole nation, plus South Korea, the Phillipines, Australia, Canada, reasonable people from America, England, Germany, France, Italy, Israel, and a whole host of other nations were helping with the recovery effort. Japan's ports were always busy, but never to this scale. Construction equipment, supplies, and loads of other goods were being brought to bear to help with the clean up. It was reported that the recovery was beginning and that the streets were being cleared and they were working to restore rail service straight away.

Reports were getting even better and those families who wanted to return to try and salvage things from their homes would be allowed to return to do so. Schedules were being set up by ward, and the luck of the draw gave Nerima one of the earliest set of dates. Granted it was two weeks in the future, but it meant that transport points were going to be set up to allow the residents to return and not have to walk that far.

So as they watched and absorbed the news Soun stuck his head in the room for a moment, "Good morning you two!"

"Good morning sir/Daddy!" Soun shot a slightly withering look toward Paul, he was still trying to get him to address him less formally.

"Nabiki are you planning on using the dojo after lunch?" asked Soun.

"Not today. You have something planned?"

"Yes and it regards Akane, I'll have to explain later."

"No problem, I'm sure I can convince someone that a chess game is a good way to pass the time," quipped Nabiki.

"Thank you Nabiki," with that Soun left the room. Soon breakfast was served and the family sat in their respective places to enjoy the wonderful meal. The morning consisted of getting the kids ready for the day, getting Paul cleaned up as well. The latter task was handled by Nabiki. She had to admit that he had a mind and was in excellent shape. Oh there was still some occasional embarrassment from both of them, but they were truly beginning to enjoy each others company. Nabiki then took care of cleaning herself up and getting dressed for the day.

Lunchtime came around and Akane found herself being approached by her father, "Akane, would you meet me in the dojo in 30 minutes?"

Akane was stunned by this request. "Sure Daddy. Do I have to wear anything specific?"

"Not at all princess, come just as you are please." With that he turned and headed for the kitchen for some pre-staged supplies before heading for the dojo. Meanwhile Kasumi, Yui, and the children were heading out the gate for a nearby park to burn off some extra energy that the kids seemed to have developed.

The thirty minutes were up and Akane knocked on the door to the dojo. "You know you don't have to knock Akane," replied Soun with some humor in his voice. Akane entered the dojo and noticed something quite different. First there was a shelf for a shrine. At first glance it appeared to be the same size as the shelf for the shrine they had in Tokyo. However closer inspection revealed that it was a bit larger, Akane found herself wondering about that. However it was where her father was sitting, kneeling on a comfortable pillow really that struck Akane the most.

She had been in the dojo observing the kids and her sister train. She could tell that the floor was very solid and well constructed. However in the center things had been changed. A traditional pit had been placed there over which a pot of water sat, her father, kneeling on a comfortable pillow, preparing two cups of tea. By all indications he was just about finished. "Sit please Akane."

Akane complied with her father's instruction and soon she received one of the cups of tea. Expecting a traditional taste, she was surprised on how good of a blend that her father used. It seemed warm and comforting in some aspects and put the girl at ease. "This is wonderful Dad. Where did you find it?"

"I received it from a friend yesterday. As a matter of fact yesterday was the first day I had it. It is a wonderful blend and I'm trying to get a larger supply for the house. I'm hoping Paul will like it. He and Nabiki prefer coffee for some reason and I can't exactly figure on why."

Akane chuckled at that, as she had an idea. "It's not surprising really Daddy. Considering the hours he had to keep as a pilot I'm sure the coffee was a needed caffeine boost."

"Yes but I'm also thinking about his occupation," replied Soun. "From what I have learned over the years, landing on an aircraft carrier takes nerves of steel. I would think the caffeine would make him jumpy."

Akane thought for a moment, "You know they have oxygen on those planes. It may help burn it out of his system."

Soun's head perked up at the suggestion, "You know you could be right. We can ask Dr. Tofu when he comes over for dinner tonight."

Akane began to laugh for a moment, "I still can't believe I did that when he walked it. Jumping all the way up to the rafters like I did."

Soun too shared the laugh with his daughter, "You weren't the only one Akane."

Things were silent for a few moments, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable for the both of them. Finally, Akane began, "Um, Dad?"

Soun knew it was time, "I guess you are wondering why I called you here?" She nodded in response. Soun sighed, took a breath, and began to speak. "Sometimes things happen and they force you to take a good hard look at what you have done with your life up to certain points. When your mother died I was crushed. I was crushed emotionally and spiritually. I retreated into myself and cut myself off from the outside world, except for you and your sisters. Even then I still pulled back from you."

Regret was evident in his voice as he continued. "I became a shell of a man. I stopped teaching classes, and I stopped teaching you and your sisters. I stopped being a provider, a protector. I stopped being a father."

"Daddy!" exclaimed Akane. Soun's hand shot up to silence her.

He continued, "There is no denying that fact. Through the next 10 years of our lives I only existed, never looking beyond myself and the paper. I hardly left our house unless it was for a town council meeting, or to help Kasumi with shopping. I know now that in a way I abandoned all you girls, Kasumi was forced to take over the roll as a mother, giving up her dreams to become a doctor. Nabiki was forced to resort to less than honorable ways to make money for us, just to have a roof over our heads and food to eat. And you my dear were so young, and left you hanging in the breeze, with no one to guide you and protect you. I failed to protect you from that Kuno boy, I failed you when those horde of boys started their foolishness. The worst thing is, is I tried to force you girls into something without having full knowledge, just on a promise made when having consumed too much sake one evening."

"Oh, that," said Akane in a flat tone.

"Yes I know. My actions between you and Ranma were deplorable, and the only thing I was thinking about was my own security and future. Not once did I ever think about your future or Ranma's future, and in that I failed you miserably."

Things were silent for a few moments, then Akane began, "I failed too Dad. I failed in so many ways. I let my anger control me so much. I struck first, and then maybe I asked questions later. I always assumed the worst about people, I never gave them the chance. I never took the proper actions. I always let my fists do the speaking for me. I let my dislike of boys rule my life." She sighed for a second, "I never really gave him a chance, and I never listened to him. I always assumed the worst. Oh god Daddy what do I do?" With that Akane broke down in tears. Soun was at her side in an instant, pulling his youngest to him in a hug, working to calm her down, and just holding her as well.

A dark place that was inside Akane Tendo was ruptured. For the first time in years Akane allowed herself to grieve, that knot of anger that had grown so large, then got so tightly contained was now lanced, both by the admission of her father, and her own admissions as well. The tears flowed, and the knot disappeared, taken away by the open and honest tears. After a good cry, she was able to regain her composure, but Soun refused to let go. Akane found this comforting really, and she didn't want the warmth to end. Finally she spoke, "How do I set things right? How do I get things to back to the way they were?"

Soun knew the answer to one, the other he was not so sure about, "Things can't go back to the way they were, they never can. The only thing we can do is move forward. As for setting things right? I don't know Akane, I really don't." She sighed heavily in response.

"I'm going to have to see him, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

She knew her father was right, she had to meet Ranma. "I forgive you Daddy. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Akane. That doesn't mean I still won't get upset, but I will still forgive you."

"Thanks Daddy."

"And thank you, Akane."

Soon enough the two of them were picking up the dojo and setting things back to how they were. A cover went over the pit and Akane was amazed that there was no more heat coming from the pit. She examined it closely and found a bed of simple crystals that she guessed was the heat source. She didn't even want to think on the operating principle behind it. She also realized that for those who chose to remain, a lifetime of learning would be ahead and the things that people learned would boggle the imagination back on Earth. She had the pot and cups on a tray and she watched as her father placed a well constructed panel over the heat source and it fit perfectly. Soon father and daughter were walking back into the house and were watched by Nabiki, who was smiling happily, not her predatory grin.

Akane had a spring in her step for the rest of the day, but in her mind she knew that she had an upcoming meeting, with Ranma at least, and probably Nodoka at first. She knew that she had to meet this head on, and to be honest with everyone. It would be the only way to recover from her actions, and Ranma's declaration. It wasn't going to be easy. That much was for sure.

* * *

I'm going to wrap this up here, again…. It seems I have a tendency to drag some things out with the details, but to be honest I find that fun in some respects. I had a rough timeline but I found myself changing that, again. I still know what I want to do, it is getting there is my big battle. As always thanks for all the kind reviews and thanks for pointing out my mistakes. Thanks to all for reading and I'll see you next update!

PS As I write I have Cirque du Soleil music going in my iTunes. I highly recommend seeing one of their shows live. Kooza is currently touring in the Big Top as is Ovo, which just started this year. You won't regret the ticket price at all.


	11. At the Park, a Necessary Meeting

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

I understand the desire for more combat and chaos, but I'm not focusing on Ranma, well not that much. Oh Ranma and Usagi will be involved down the road some more, but there is some outstanding issues that need to be resolved in some fashion first. As for sunrise and sunset on the moon? Who knows. With the biosphere reformed thanks to Ranma and Usagi, well I'm not going to speculate to say other than it is a very healthy environment.

This starts when Kasumi, Yui, and the children leave the house and head for the park from the previous chapter. It is something that I've been planning and I think now is a perfect time to have a bit of fun.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 11, At the Park, New Friends, a Necessary Meeting

* * *

The gate closed behind them and soon Kasumi, Yui, and the children were off, walking to the nearby park. Earlier it had just been open green space with paved walkways, benches, and a fountain. Now however, thanks to some work by the local council and the construction bots there was a wonderful playground, basketball court, baseball diamond, and a tennis court. There was still plenty of green space available and the trees seemed strategically placed and all appeared healthy. So today they walked in to the park, snack and drink basket in Kasumi's hand, with Shinji and Rei holding on to Yui's hands. The children's eyes were wide, never before had they seen a park of this size. Oh there was a playground near their apartment, and there was one at the kindergarten that they were supposed to have started at, but this was beyond what they had ever seen before in their lives.

Swings, plenty of swings, and soft cedar mulch to land in for the more daring of children, sandboxes galore, then there eyes were drawn to **it**. It was huge, it was bigger than anything they had ever seen before. They could have never imagined anything that was that huge. Towers, bridges, ladders, a rope bridge, slides, a climbing wall, all for the use of young hands with small bodies. It was by far the biggest and best jungle gym in existence. Of course when you have some of the biggest kids in the local council it sure helps. In most respects they designed it with the purpose of helping the surviving children forget that horrible day. Here they could run and play, under the protection of the Princess and the Senshi, and be kids once again.

Yui and Kasumi led the children over to a picnic table where the supplies were stashed and Kasumi and Yui removed the windbreakers from the children. That left them both in a pair of jean shorts, new sneakers, and a t-shirt that each had picked out. Rei had found a nice Hello Kitty pink shirt that she was wearing, Shinji, for whatever reason, was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the American cartoon character, the Tasmanian Devil (Author's favorite after Bugs Bunny). Apparently Shinji and Rei watched some of the old Warner Bros. cartoons with Nabiki and Paul, and Shinji loved Taz. The look on Paul's face when Yui tried to admonish him for watching those at his age was a mix of puzzlement and pure innocence. Poor Nabiki was trying really hard not to laugh. It was a combination of those two factors that drove Yui from the room in a huff. Soun of course got an earful, and even he asked, "At his age?" All Yui could do was nod. Soun sighed heavily, shook his head, and stated, "Well I suppose it is better than some other activities I could name." Yui found herself in agreement.

Soon the kids were out of their windbreakers and off to the jungle gym. Soon another pair of ladies arrived with their boys who were also five. Soon the playground was filling. Another lady and her husband joined the growing crowd of parents with their two daughters, the oldest being about nine, the youngest was five, and the woman was sporting a very particular bump on her midsection.

They ended up joining Kasumi and Yui at the table. "Hello, I hope you don't mind if we join you?" asked the man.

"No of course not," replied Kasumi, "We are happy to have some company." She gestured politely, bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"And I'm Yui Ikari, I've been staying with the Tendo family since I was released from the field hospital."

"I'm pleased to meet you both. I'm Kenji Horaki and this is my wife Mokoto." He turned to his wife, "Are you comfortable dear?"

That brought an exasperated roll of her eyes from Mokoto, "Kenji, I'm pregnant, not an invalid you know." It was apparent from her tone that he had done this before, and she was having zero success in breaking him of that habit. Yui chuckled at the action, her husband did the same thing when she was carrying the twins. She then found she missed him, and wished she could find him, but hope had been dwindling steadily as more and more people were identified.

Mokoto turned to the other two women at the table, "He did this for my other two as well. It is good to know that some things never change." That last was accompanied by a roll of her eyes that got chuckles from everyone at the table. So they began to talk and watch the children as they played. Soon they were joined by the other two moms that had brought their boys. Midori Suzahara and Kanako Aida were old friends from school who brought their sons to the park to run off some energy. Midori's son Toji and Kanako's son Kenskue were friends for a number of years now. Having grown up together they boys liked to run and play. The oldest girl was trying to keep the kids from getting into too much trouble, and in some respects it was much like herding cats.

However it was laughs and giggles for all. Soon however the oldest Horaki had to take a quick break and she walked over to her mother, she was a polite girl and she called for her mother's attention and waited. "Yes Kodama, is there something you want?"

"Can I have a juice pouch now? I'm getting thirsty."

"Can't keep up with Hikari?" asked Midori.

"Oh Hikari is no problem. The twins are something else, add to the mix the other two boys and they can run for hours it seems like," remarked Kodama. The adults chuckled at her observation. They knew she was that way once too. Kodama worked to pull her hair back into a single tail. She liked to keep it loose, but with all the running it was getting in the way. Soon her mother handed her a drink pouch and Kodama sat next to her mother, and leaned into her. She silently drank her box while keeping an eye on her little sister mostly, and the other ones by association. As she finished her drink she felt something. "Oooh!" exclaimed Kodama.

"What is the matter Kodama?" asked Kenji.

"I felt the baby move," exclaimed Kodama, with a sense of awe. The adults just smiled at this reaction and watched as Kodama placed her hand on her mother's belly. She was smiling from ear to ear, "Hi it's your big sister Kodama. I hope to see you really soon." No one felt it was odd for Kodama to do this, they themselves had talked to their children or siblings while they were still in the womb.

The effect of this, starting with Kodama's initial reaction drew her baby sister to the knot of adults, with the rest of the children following close behind at top speed. "Nee-chan is the baby moving again?" asked the girl.

"Yep," replied Kodama.

"Hi baby, it's Hikari again. I hope to see you soon!"

Mokoto smiled at her youngest, "Hikari-chan, who are your friends?"

"Momma, this is Shinji and Rei," began the girl as she pointed to the two siblings, "They are twins."

The twins smiled and bowed, "Hello it is nice to meet you."

"The boy with the glasses is Kenskue," as Hikari indicated the brown haired, green eyed boy. He smiled and bowed out a polite greeting.

"And this is Toji-kun," finished Hikari as she indicated the last boy. He was a bit tall for his age, and somewhat shy around adults he didn't know. He was scratching the back of his head shyly, but still managed a proper greeting anyhow.

"So you are going to be a mommy again?" asked Kenskue. He was a curious boy and loaded for bear when it came to questions.

"Yes I am, the baby will be my third," answered Mokoto.

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?" asked Rei.

"No I don't. I want it to be a surprise," replied Mokoto and a very conspiratorial tone. That elicited a giggle from Rei.

Rei and Shinji were friendly children, and even more so with kids their own age, so in imitating Hikari they offered a greeting to the baby. The other boys got shy and considered it weird. Still the adults were smiling. However another presence began to make herself known as she pogo hopped her way across the park in her usual fashion. Kuh Lohn was approaching the group, she wanted to catch up with Kasumi and felt her presence here along with the children. She recognized some of the others as well, particularly Mokoto and her family, so now was a good of a time as any to catch up. The others were unknown to her, but that wouldn't last too long.

It wasn't long in her approach down the walk of the park, Kasumi and the children being the once most familiar with her approach. The little faces turned to see who was approaching and she was quickly recognized by Shinji and Rei. A pair of Grandma Colognes came from two happy children and a pair of hugs for the now adopted Grandmother of two Japanese children. "So how are you two young ones doing today?" asked the matriarch.

"Good," replied the children.

"So do you two have any good things happen recently?" asked Kuh Lohn. There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Yep," replied Rei.

"Mama came home," completed Shinji.

"She did?" mirth was literally leaking from Kuh Lohn now.

"Yep, she is right over here," answered Rei. Soon Kuh Lohn was lead to where Yui and Kasumi were sitting. It was obvious that it was a mom's gathering, with one husband in attendance. She was lead to where Kasumi was sitting along side another lady. It was more than obvious to the elderly Amazon that she was the mother of the twins. Too many years of watching families and children grow gave her that ability.

"Greetings, I am Kuh Lohn, matriarch of the Joketsu, or the Chineese Amazons. You can just call me Cologne, it seems to work better for you in your vernacular," stated Kuh Lohn.

"I am honored to meet you Kuh Lohn. I am Yui Ikari and I want to thank you for looking after my children in my unexpected absence."

Kuh Lohn knew what she was referring to, and why. "Oh my dear, thanks are not needed. It was the right thing to do and they are a joy to be around."

Soon there were a couple of small familiar voices saying come on, she isn't scary, and the like. Shinji and Rei were herding the other children in the direction of the Amazon elder. Finally they were all close enough. "This is our new Grandma," stated Rei.

"Grandma Cologne has been teaching us martial arts when she visits. She has been teaching us with Soun-sensei and Genma-sensei," stated Shinji.

"But right now we are only learning the basics," added Rei.

However as children will be children, and bluntness is a part of how kids are, someone had to say it. This time it turned out to be Toji, "So what is the big deal?"

"Toji!" admonished Midori, "You know better."

"It's alright, he is still young yet," offered Kuh Lohn. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity, she came to a decision. "Gather around children and watch closely." She turned to Kodama, who was on the other side of the table, "You too young lady." Kuh Lohn stated to the oldest child in attendance. With just a bit of prodding from her mother, she set her finished drink on the table and went to the spot where she was directed.

Kuh Lohn closed her eyes, pulled in a breath, held it, and then gently let it out. She held up the palm of her right hand, and soon a ball of light appeared resting on the palm of her hand. It was no bigger than her hand either, and if the expressions on the children's faces were any measure, all of them were beyond interested. "This is something that you could learn. You may be able to, but you also may not be able to. It takes a great deal of learning to control this, but it is more than worth the effort if you are able to master this."

"So I won't have to go to school if I can master this?" remarked Toji. That earned him a light bonk on his head for his comment.

Kuh Lohn continued, "You will still need to go to school young man. It is important to know and study the world around you. Knowing how to do this is one thing, but how are you going to use this to make the world a better place?"

"I dunno," remarked Toji.

"And neither do I," answered Kuh Lohn. "I can do this, but back in Tokyo I ran a little restaurant. It was important that I support myself and my family when we were living there. Besides I enjoy cooking!"

"Grandma Cologne makes the best Ramen," stated Shinji. Kuh Lohn just smiled at the boy.

"Can I touch it?" asked Kenskue. It was obvious that he was enthralled by everything that was happening, and he was studying everything intently.

Kuh Lohn smiled at the boy's directness, it was refreshing in many respects. Wordlessly she held it out for each of the children to touch, "Tell me what you feel children." The comments were all the same, on how warm the ball was. At least until she reached Kodama.

"It is warm," stated the girl, "But there is more."

"Go on," encouraged the Amazon, clearly in a teaching mode.

"It feels calm, peaceful. It feels so relaxed, and so controlled too," remarked the girl.

"Well done young lady, well done," praised Kuh Lohn. Kodama blushed at the combination of compliment and penetrating gaze. Kuh Lohn pulled the energy back into herself, the really turned her attention to the children. As she looked she saw, something, something akin to a spark in all the children. Rei and Shinji were more pronounced than the rest of the kids their age, but Kodama was even more developed than that. An idea was forming in the back of her mind and it was beginning to come to fruition as she regarded the children.

She had sat in many a talk with the girls at the palace, their parents, Prince Herb, and with Ranma and Usagi, both corporately and in small groups. The reborn kingdom was new and things like common defense were going to rely on the girls so heavily. The surviving Musk were aiding as they could, but before long they would be on their own, with no Earth bound military presence to help them.

The reports were coming in already and so many were highly critical of the new kingdom. Many nations were supportive, but others were not. So it was clear that they would have to learn to defend themselves, and it looked to be a long process. So here, sitting in a park, the Amazon elder came to a decision. They would start teaching the children, as many children as they could. There were so many who wanted to stay put, to forget that terrible and awful day. The number of newly orphaned children was staggering to the mind, and this could offer them some real hope.

"Why don't you children play for a while. I need to talk to your parents," it was a gentle command, but a command none the less. So the kids were back running through the playground. As she was about to begin she sensed a couple of presences. One was trying to hide, the other was a bit annoyed at what the other was doing. Actually embarrassed would be a better description. So she thought she'd have a little fun at his expense, "Kasumi dear, would you be so kind as to hand me that rock at your feet?"

Kasumi knew the elder well enough and she decided to play it up. She reached down to grab the rock on the pretense of adjusting one of her shoes. She completed the task and handed the rock off to Kuh Lohn with little difficulty. Almost without being seen her hand whipped out and the rock was flying through the air, unerringly toward a nearby tree. The rock impacted a couple of branches and it did its job of knocking loose the individual who was trying to watch unobtrusively.

Mu Tze fell to the ground in a heap. He really should have known better, but he still tried to spy on the Amazon elder. He bounded over to his elder, followed closely by Minako, and voiced his complaint in the usual manner, "What did you do that for you old mummy!" It was said with a tone of complaint and humor, certain things are ingrained and his greeting is one.

His greeting was met by a very typical bonk to his head using her walking stick. "You're 200 years too early for that sonny-boy," quipped the elder in reply. Her tone softened somewhat, and Minako had arrived now too, "So have you two had any luck?"

"I'm afraid not elder," replied Minako. "We went to every place listed that Ami gave us this morning and we could not locate Xian Pu." Minako sighed, "I'm so sorry elder, but I fear the worst to be honest." Mu Tze could only nod in agreement, his face unreadable except for a tightening of his lips.

Kuh Lohn was somber for a moment, "Thank you both then. You have been a great help." Her expression turned serious for a moment, "Have a seat you two, I want you to hear this." She turned to Kasumi, "I take it your father is opening the dojo soon?"

"Yes elder, the day after tomorrow is the first formal class he will teach if I remember correctly," answered Kasumi.

Kuh Lohn thought for a moment. "Well he may be opening up a day early Kasumi. I have an idea that involves him and the children off playing." Then she began to lay out a rough plan. She told the parents in attendance of what some of the situations were that the kingdom was going to have to face in the future. She addressed some of her concerns with the group and they listened. She laid many of her cards on the table at that moment, and they listened. It didn't take too long to describe her intentions, and her reasoning. So it was with a combination of anxiety, and hope, that the mom's in attendance agreed to meet tonight at the dojo with their husbands. The Horaki's would be there of course, they had already come to an initial decision, and they both wanted to lend their support.

Soon enough the children were being gathered with some complaining, but with some excitement as they would be seeing each other again tonight after dinner. Mu Tze and Minako had their marching orders. Ranma and Usagi would be informed, and Hotaru Saotome and Shingo Tsukino would be drafted to help with the children tonight as well. Soon enough the dojo would be filled again, and maybe even expanded if needed. Kuh Lohn wasn't sure about the future, no one ever really was. However now was the time to take steps to secure the future, if not for this generation then the next. She only hoped that she lived long enough to see it.

Kuh Lohn accompanied Kasumi, Yui, and the kids home to find Akane had returned. She also noticed that it appeared a big burden had been lifted off her shoulders this day, and Soun appeared to be in a much better mood. Something good happened today, but she would not pry. It appeared to be a family thing, and she would not intrude on their privacy.

* * *

The next morning came and the Tendo family as it was currently composed enjoyed their morning meal. Soun found himself doing some needed errands to get the dojo fully prepared for a bunch of five year olds and one eight year old as well. Kasumi and Yui had gone to do some shopping with the children, and Nabiki and Paul were in mid-game of a round of chess.

So Akane found herself sitting on the porch, looking onto the back yard, with a sliver of the Earth visible in the sky at the moment. It still amazed the girl on where she was, and she found herself wanting to explore a couple of the lunar landing sites from 1969 and forward. She knew the history, and apparently those sites had been preserved thanks to the foresight of the Princess. So Akane had convinced her father that they should go see it while she was here and he even agreed. It was a bit of history that he couldn't pass up and he quickly agreed. However the only downside was Nabiki would have to remain home with Paul, but the two of them encouraged everyone to go.

So tomorrow would be an interesting trip. Already many of the available images from the Apollo 11 mission were waiting for viewing by the family and Akane figured that the twins would be enthralled, heck she was for all the shuttle missions, even to this day. So she sat in comfortable solitude today. Thinking about some things, the past, the present, and the future and what could now happen. Last evening the conversation in the dojo was interesting. She was glad her father let her sit in to observe. There would be classes in the dojo again, and things may even start expanding to the schools once they started up. She understood some of the reasons Cologne had and supported them. So when some of the fathers protested, as they sometimes do, she was able to interject from her own experience. She was very humble and soft spoken about her views, and she even went to relate from her own experience without brining attention on her family. When she finished her father had a wide smile for her, and a tear in his eye. She knew at that moment that he was proud of her. Nabiki and also sat in on the meeting as well, and Nabiki hugged her sister tightly. She was never more proud of Akane.

Akane had learned a great deal about herself in her new school, heck they even were teaching her to swim, without drowning. She learned that the world did not revolve around her. She learned that no matter how good you are at something, there is always going to be someone better than you are. It applied across the board, she learned that in her first long distance run. It seemed that the slowest girl on campus when it came to running may not have had the best times, but she was a distance runner. So when the "Marathon" took place Akane was sure she would finish well ahead of the girl in question. Imagine her surprise when she was passed half way through the run by the slowest girl, and Akane was never able to catch up.

So needless to say she learned her lesson quite well that day, there was no way she could have cheated and Akane knew that. She realized at that point that all you can do is make yourself better, and to help those around you make themselves better by working as a team. And work they did, the platoon and squad that she was a part of began to excel that much more, and in part the "Company" that she belonged to began to improve together. So going to the military school, while under protest with her father, was truly the place she needed to be.

So when the bell to the gate rang it startled Akane out of her reverie and she went to answer it. So it came to her as some surprise when she answered it and saw a very familiar Musk warrior. Oh she hadn't forgotten that face, names were sometimes hard, but not this time. "Lime isn't it?" asked the Tendo.

"I am honored you remember me," answered Lime. "I am sorry to disturb you but I was asked to bring you to the palace for the meeting."

Akane was unsure of his attentions, "May I ask why?"

Lime was told this might happen, so the orders were to be open and honest as to whom she was meeting, "Lady Nodoka requested the meeting and asked that I come fetch you. I was also told that you were not to be forced and that you be allowed to come of your own volition."

Akane heard what Lime said, then something registered, "Wait a sec, Lady Nodoka?"

"Yes Lady Nodoka, although she prefers we call her Auntie Nodoka. I must confess I find that highly improper and irregular," confided Lime. "I mean she is not improper, its just… Well it is hard to describe."

Akane thought for a second, and then added, "Give me a few minutes to put on some shoes and let my sister know where we are going." With that she was off back inside. She told Nabiki where she would be heading and why. The smiles that accompanied her announcement spoke quite a bit, as the wish of luck from Nabiki. Soon Akane had joined the Musk warrior and they were off, heading toward a nearby transport that had recently been constructed. Soon the pair were off, riding along inside the transport. Akane didn't really want this meeting to happen, but in retrospect it was probably unsurprising that Nodoka would want to meet with her. It wouldn't surprise Akane that Nodoka knew everything that had happened, and it wouldn't do her any good to try and paint herself in a different light. No, now was the time to probably get an earful and then some. She had to be completely honest with Nodoka, there would be no other way.

"How is the young man in your family's care doing?" asked Lime out of curiosity.

"Well as far as I can tell he seems to be doing well, in spite of everything that happened to him," answered Akane. "May I ask why as to your question?"

"Oh that is most simple really," he answered Lime. "The reports of what he did have come in from multiple sources and I find them most impressive. Here is a simple American pilot, with little if any training in any martial arts, or any form of swordsmanship or similar combat, stick with a family that he never knew until that moment. He even went so far as to shove someone out of his way, someone he never knew up until that point, and attack something that he did not have a chance of killing, much less hurting." Lime's eyes softened for a moment, "In a way that is why so many of my fellows are impressed. I think deep down he knew, but he still chose to act, he had not the proper tools or training, but he still chose to act." The warrior let out a sigh, "There is much more to him than meets the eye I think, and I will be proud to know him."

Akane was amazed at the statement from Lime. She never really thought fully about the situation, she was just glad that he protected her sister. She finally said, "I am glad to know him already Lime." The ride to the palace was silent for the rest of the way, as the two found themselves lost in thought.

Soon they arrived at the palace, and you could color Akane impressed. The palace was beautiful from a distance, but up close you got to see the beauty of the place. Akane was awed by things, however she did not get a chance to look around. She had to keep up with Lime. After a bit of walking she found herself in front of a fairly nondescript door. Lime rang the bell, and all hopes of retreating were gone. Akane was here, and she had to face the fire, or get burned in an inferno later. There was really no other choice.

The door opened and Nodoka was standing there, she regarded Akane for a moment, then turned to Lime, "Thank you very much Lime."

"It was my pleasure, Lady, er, Auntie Nodoka."

She smiled at the large Musk warrior, he was trying to be comfortable around her, he really was, but years of training and conditioning did not relent over night. To be honest Nodoka was going to relent anyway. She didn't want the big guy to squirm anyhow, she had a husband and a son to make squirm, and that was just using words. "Well you still have my thanks. Now go make sure the others are all right." The big man just nodded, bowed, and left. Nodoka fixed her gaze on the youngest Tendo, she let out a small sigh, "Come in Akane."

"Yes Mrs. Saotome." Akane did as she was told and entered the room that Nodoka was in. She entered into what appeared to be a small apartment. There was more than one pair of shoes here, and a very familiar stick. She could see Auntie's very traditional sandals that she preferred, sitting next to them were a pair of very comfortable looking girl's flats. She knew who was here with Nodoka, but the other person was an unknown. She quickly removed her comfortable running shoes and pulled on a comfortable looking set of slippers that had been supplied for her use.

She followed Nodoka into the apartment and was amazed at what she saw. Akane was used to Japan and the tight spaces and living accommodations there, this was on a whole different scale. This was no small apartment by far. It was quite spacious by her standards, and there appeared to be another level, judging by the staircase. The living area was well proportioned with couches, a few very comfortable looking chairs, and some books were along one wall. A large screen adorned a portion of another wall and she took it as a TV, which wasn't too far off the mark. The living area lead out to a garden area, which they were heading toward.

The garden was beautiful, fragrant, and well tended by the looks of things. A beautiful fountain was the centerpiece and it was distinctly not Japanese. A table with four chairs was near the fountain and two of the chairs were already occupied, one figure was familiar, the other wasn't. Kuh Lohn was sipping some tea with a girl that appeared to be about her age, with brown hair. As she approached Akane could tell that she was being appraised by a pair of cool green eyes. She had some suspicions, but knowing her, her suspicions were probably false anyhow. So she chose to take a seat next to the Amazon elder.

Nodoka quickly took the last seat and poured some tea for herself and Akane, she wordlessly offered a refresh to Kuh Lohn and Makoto and both accepted the offer. Akane took a tentative sip of the tea and immediately found it to her liking, her comment just slipped out, "This is wonderful!"

"It is something that is available locally Akane. Oh and I happen to agree with you as well," remarked Nodoka. Things were silent for a few more minutes as the ladies enjoyed the tea and atmosphere the garden provided, however in spite of the Akane was becoming uncomfortable in the silence. Finally Nodoka broke the silence, "I suppose you are wondering why we are all here Akane."

"I have my suspicions, but I don't know fully," admitted Akane. "I can understand the meeting between ourselves," continued the girl, "But I do not know why Elder Cologne is here or your other guest."

"I am here to keep the peace if need be," stated the elder in a very no nonsense tone. "Now as for Makoto here, well," Kuh Lohn paused and regarded the girl.

"Ranma and I share a," Makoto paused for a moment to think of the right word, "**Unique** connection."

"You're not a," began Akane.

"Fiancée? No thankfully not," admitted Makoto.

Akane sighed in relief, she wouldn't wish that madness on anyone. "Thank the Kami," breathed the girl. "I was about ready to go on a panda hunt," admitted the youngest Tendo.

"You have no idea on how tempting that sounds," stated Makoto in a dangerous voice.

"Now now, girls. We can discuss my husband's faults later. Like when we have a free month or two." Nodoka's little comment brought chuckles to all the others sitting at the table. "However we need to get back to the matter at hand," Nodoka was fixing Akane with a penetrating gaze, and Nodoka could tell that Akane knew she was on the hot seat.

Akane set her now empty cup down and placed her hands in her lap. So for her it was the beginning of the inquisition. She looked at Makoto, "How much do you know?"

"Quite a bit actually," admitted Makoto in a neutral tone, "at least from one or two points of view."

Akane sighed, she knew that again it was time for total honesty, so she began to talk. She described what had happened when she was little, and losing her mother at such a young age. Makoto could relate in some respects so she continued to listen as Akane poured things out to the three women with her. She described her first meeting with the deranged Kuno and how that went. She remembered that school assembly where the idiot made his proclamation. She related to the training she did everyday, she was also able to admit that the training she chose was not doing much except improving her strength. She spoke of her frustration of her father not training her and how she gave vent to those frustrations. She was frustrated that Kasumi was forced to become a mother to both her and Nabiki to say nothing of their father, but her frustration had been leveling off to a tolerable level, until that fateful day that seemed so long ago now.

When Ranma had appeared she felt so secure in her abilities, she really thought she was the absolute best. Ranma changed that perception radically. That first spar in the dojo, when she believed Ranma was a girl, learning that he was really a boy. The first day of school, and coming to the very sober realization that Kuno was much better than he let on. She told them of all her fears that had come bubbling to the surface. Oh sure Ranma could be a Class A jerk on occasion, and he was beyond blunt. But he did try, and try hard. So many tales, so many stories, so many opportunities passed up because she was not willing to listen, she just struck first.

Then there was the sleepover, it was just her and Sayuri at Sayuri's house. Yuka had gotten sick suddenly so it was just the two of them alone in the house. They had actually consumed some sake that was kept on the premises, they took a long lingering bath together that had a very sensual massage. Said massaged continued in Sayuri's room along with some oils and more sake. Akane admitted she let her inhibitions go at that point. She gave in to the feelings, and reveled in them. She found them almost intoxicating really, the feeling she got was on par with a runner's high, and she craved more. So in the end she began to drive Ranma away. She admitted that she hoped he would break off the engagement, not realizing the cost to her and her family's honor. The whole incident was laid at her own feet, by her own words.

"What the **HELL** were you thinking!" yelled Makoto. Kuh Lohn laid a wizened hand on the girl's arm to calm her and keep her in her chair.

"I wasn't," admitted Akane. She paused for a moment, "No let me rephrase that, I was thinking only of myself, and no one else. There is no excuse for what I did, and I won't even think of offering one." She sighed and looked at her feet, "The fault is mine and mine alone. Now I have a blood feud on my hands and I have no idea what to do." Tears had begun to build up in her eyes, and for the second day something deep down inside was being cleansed from her soul.

Nodoka considered her next move carefully, however in the light of certain facts and admissions maybe Akane could handle the knowledge, "Tell me Akane, what do you know about the Sailor Scouts?"

Now that was an easy one, any girl in Japan could have answered that one, and she did quite easily but added, "Well with everything that has happened I guess the rumors are true."

"So what do you know about their recent additions?" asked Nodoka. She didn't notice the looks she was getting from Makoto and Kuh Lohn.

"I know of one for sure," started Akane. "If I remember correctly he was called the Jovian Knight, or Paladin." She continued to think for a moment, "Now if I remember my school stuff correctly Jovian is another reference to Jupiter. So I'm guessing he and Sailor Jupiter are connected somehow." She finished with what she knew about that, "I do recall hearing about Sailor Saturn, but there isn't that much known really. All I know, is when Tokyo was attacked, she was there providing a form of fire support. I'm sorry but I really don't know anything else."

"What would you say if we knew for a fact that the Jovian Paladin was the son of Sailor Jupiter?" asked Makoto.

"After everything that has happened? I wouldn't be surprised to be honest. Growing up in Nerima can prepare you for the weird I guess," stated Akane.

"So is growing up in Juban," remarked Makoto. "At least martial artists are human, well mostly."

Akane realized what she was saying, "Oh, you heard about Taro?" A nod confirmed this. "I can appreciate what you are saying."

"Now think about this young Tendo," stated Kuh Lohn, "Sailor Jupiter was a mother. So what I've learned from their history they both died in an attack millennia ago. By some quirk of fate both were reborn in our time and are approximately the same age."

Akane considered the words carefully. "Well," she replied, "I guess that would be beyond weird. I mean he has a mother that gave birth to him in this time, and one from then in this life, so they both probably know about the past and all." She really thought about it, "Geeze they know each other and that has got to be weird. What if is mother from this time knew?"

It took all the self control of Nodoka and Makoto to not bust out laughing at that point, however Akane began to ramble a bit. "That has got to make dating really interesting. From all the gossip I heard Sailor Moon and the Jovian Paladin are some sort of item." She just shook her head at the thought of those implications. That really spiked the weirdness meter.

Nodoka broke back in, "Akane I can't believe a military school would have that kind of talk."

Akane actually smiled, "It is a school with girls in it. Kami knows that girls love to gossip, it must be true at any school."

"You ought to try the village sometime. The gossip chain there even reaches the elders on occasion. It seems to be axiomatic for teenage girls with too much time on their hands," remarked Kuh Lohn.

"Well back to the matter at hand," continued Nodoka, "So what can you tell me about the timing of his arrival on the scene?"

"That I'm unsure of," admitted Akane. "I'm guessing it was about the third or fourth week of my initial training and evaluation at my school."

"Would you believe me if I told you Ranma went on a two week training trip after he left your family and he didn't come home right away."

Akane's head bowed a bit at that, "I wouldn't be surprised. He probably needed to clear his head after what I did."

"I can accept that," stated Nodoka. "So Ranma arrives on my doorstep and not too long afterwards the Jovian Paladin makes an appearance on the scene. Interesting don't you think?"

Akane considered things carefully, at best it was interesting, and worst it could be considered a wild conspiracy, "Perhaps, but at best all the evidence is anecdotal at best Mrs. Saotome. There are quite a few coincidences and all, but not hard facts." She took a breath, "I learned the hard way not to jump to conclusions. I can't make the same mistakes again."

Nodoka looked Akane straight in the eyes, "Akane, my son is." She said no more, nothing more could be said.

Akane's eyes went wide at the statement of fact from Nodoka. There was no deception in her eyes. She was telling the truth. A horrible realization struck Akane at that instant, that there was something that had conspired against her those last few months. She remembered Ranma confiding in her, then Kasumi about his dreams those last few months. They started right about the time she and Sayuri became serious "playmates" and she was too distracted, or didn't give a rat's ass about the dreams. Looking back now there was so much she could have done differently, but hindsight is always 20/20. Now all she had was a wrecked relationship with someone that had stuck his neck out for her on more than one occasion, and now all she had left of him was the blood feud.

So for the second day in a row, Akane broke down in tears as the realization of the situation hit her. She cried over her mistakes, her suspicions, her accusations, and her actions. She could have stood by him and helped him, but she didn't. She could have helped him to end the engagement honorable, but she didn't. She found herself in a comforting embrace and guessed it was Nodoka. She cried out for a few minutes before she regained her composure. "What do I do now Mrs. Saotome?" asked the recovering girl.

"First dry your eyes Akane," offered Nodoka. "You've already taken a big step young lady. Just be grateful nothing horrible happened to you. I suspect that fate could have done something far worse to you. But you are alive and have your health and be grateful for that. Second," added Nodoka in an almost plaintive tone, "please call me Auntie again. You are still my family, and family may get miffed with each other now and then. That is a part of life."

Akane nodded her understanding, she then turned to Makoto, "So after all that I'm guessing you're one of the Scouts too aren't you. You mentioned a connection, and I can think of only one other possibility at this time. I must look like a Class A jackass to you."

Makoto nodded, "At first yes, but after some serious conversations with the present company I began to think some things through. I'll admit I wanted to skin you alive at first when I heard you were here. Thankfully calmer heads prevailed." She shot sidelong glances to the other two at the table. "I noticed you didn't ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Which one I am."

"I don't feel I have the right to ask that," answered Akane.

Makoto sighed, she understood her reasoning deep down. "Well since we are going to be all over the news anyway."

"You're Jupiter," stated Akane.

"I thought you weren't going to ask?" replied Makoto with some incredulity.

Akane just snorted a bit, "I may not have asked, or wanted to ask, but you dropped enough hints."

"Oh yeah, you're right," realized Makoto.

Akane looked to Nodoka, "So where do I go from here?"

Nodoka thought for a moment, "I'll deal with Ranma. I'm sure Makoto and I can help him come to a realization of some things." Akane nodded her agreement. Nodoka looked to the Amazon Elder again, "I may need your assistance, my son can still be a bit dense every now and then."

Kuh Lohn laughed, "Of course I would be happy to help adjust the boy."

Nodoka noticed the order of words and she fixed the elder with a look, which was returned with a look of her own.

"Well this is all well and good. I'll get Akane out the side gate and make sure she gets home safely. Plus I promised the children I'd help them train tonight too," stated Kuh Lohn.

Soon the group broke up, and within 30 minutes Akane found herself walking back into the gate where her father was waiting. He wordlessly hugged his youngest daughter, having guessed why she went to where she was. It was late and almost time for dinner and training for the kids and Nabiki.

Soon enough it was time to turn in and Akane went to her room. What she found there surprised the girl. Hanging on a new hangar was a new gi, which appeared to be just her size. A note was attached in an envelope and it was addressed to her in her father's handwriting. She opened the envelope and removed the note and began to read. Tears began again as Akane read the note. As she finished she understood her fathers reasoning and accepted his judgment. She was regaining a measure of happiness again, and she was determined not to lose it, or screw up the chance she had to restore a part of her shattered honor.

* * *

Thanks to all for the reviews. This is one of my longer ones and I'm glad to have it finished. I may not start on the next chapter for a bit. I have a painting project I have to get done and writing is cutting into that time. Please let me know how I did, and let me know of any errors, spelling, grammatical, or otherwise. Thanks again and enjoy.


	12. Brooding

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 12, Brooding.

* * *

He was lying on the grass looking up at the sky again. He had been out here for a while and he really didn't feel like returning home just yet. Not for a little while yet at least, not after learning who was here, specifically here on the Moon.

Ranma was brooding. He hadn't done that in a long time really. Having Usagi in his life was beyond his wildest expectations. They were best friends, partners, partners-in-crime on occasion, and above all that, lovers. Since that fateful day they explored that part of the relationship more and more, staying in the traditional roles at first, well at least until last night. He was amazed on how the female body reacted to the touch of another, and his female form was **VERY** sensitive. Even now that would still bring a blush to his face when he thought about it through the morning. Usagi could be adventurous, and so could he, but he loved it when he was able to bring the woman he loves more than life itself to the peaks of pleasure.

However it was this morning that Kuh Lohn, Makoto, and Nodoka informed him of their talk with Akane. So it was with some surprise that they found the tea he was drinking frozen in an instant. He went deep into the Soul of Ice again, and a smart rap to his thick skull from the Amazon elder brought him out of it. That was the beginning of forcing the young man to actually deal with the emotions that he kept buried. He said nothing while his mother talked, then Makoto, finally Kuh Lohn, and he really listened to what they had to say. However for all his bravado, ability, and growth in the last few months, he still hadn't dealt with those particular feelings.

What made things even more frustrating is how his mother presented her arguments, followed by Makoto's honest opinion, then Cologne's sage advice. Ranma was capable of some serious thought when needed, even more so now in school, but thinking about what had happened to him in the past, and his response, well that was putting his mind in a loop.

He declared a blood feud with Akane. He did it of his own free choice, without any second thoughts or hesitation. He was so furious with her back then. She hurt him, bad. He had never felt that kind of betrayal before in his life, and it affected him and how he dealt with new people in his life. He still had a hard time trusting someone completely new in his life, and there were quite a few. However most of the unsavory types ended up fleeing from his steely gaze. Some even walked away changed individuals as well.

He tended to trust those who he knew, or that his mother knew, and thankfully that is how he got to know Usagi. She helped to heal much of his hurt, and he in turn healed her heart. The rest he kept buried in all honesty, and what happened this morning really confirmed that fact. His emotions rarely boiled to the surface like they did today, and it was a very good thing he fled the palace. He bounded out a window after knowing his ki became visible because of his anger. It was a deep red, which for him was very uncharacteristic. He bounded out, past one of the field hospitals, getting some very surprised looks, and a couple of concerned followers. They could sense something was wrong with whoever it was that had just gone by, and counseling is a part of their job descriptions anyhow, so the sent out after the blurring form of Ranma.

Katas seemed to help him think, he went through quite a few, and he went over so much in his mind. He thought of his first meeting with Akane, how he felt so lonely at the time, and she was willing to be a friend. He thought of all he went through with her, and for her. Then the trips by Mallet Air Express, he really started to learn to hold his tongue, and he was trying so hard. Then there was that fateful day, when he saw them, in the alley, kissing.

He felt so betrayed by Akane, and so deeply hurt too. He had never ever felt that way before, and to be honest he didn't know how to deal with it. So after some katas, he was lying on the grass, catching his breath, and hoping somehow he would know what to do. He realized that he had lost track of a good deal of time, and that a couple of hours as least had past, so while he was still woolgathering he almost missed the approach of three individuals. The one in the lead was not much older than he was. The young dark skinned American soldier approached with some wariness in his step and posture, his AR-15 held at the ready, he wore a typical LBE that had a couple of extras on it.

The other two behind him carried no weapon. He could tell both were of Caucasian descent, one with thinning dark hair, a well maintained dark beard, and a yarmulke on his head and a Star of David symbol on the collar of his uniform. The other was slightly taller, with thinning hair that was going grey, he was clean shaven and wore a bright smile. A simple cross adorned the collar of his uniform as well. Both needed glasses, either from the effects of age, too much study, or both.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Ranma as he stood.

"Funny thing is," stated the bearded man, "We were about to ask you the same thing?" Ranma was puzzled by the answer he received. It was clear that he wasn't expecting it.

"Let's just say we saw you leaving the palace this morning and for some odd reason we felt the need to come chat with you. You looked like you needed someone to talk with for a bit," stated the graying man. "Oh I'm Mike Smith by the way, one of the Chaplains assigned to the hospital unit," drawled the man.

It was evident to Ranma that these two came from different parts of America. He was a very intelligent young man, and his time with Usagi had helped him train his brain and helped him develop a sense of curiosity. "So where are you from?" asked Ranma.

"Well my name is David Cohen and I was born, raised, and educated in Brooklyn NY," replied the bearded man has he stuck out his hand to shake Ranma's. Ranma responded in kind, as he got to know many of the people in the field hospitals and working the arrival areas he was impressed at so many. He also liked the greeting as well, he found it honest and friendly.

"Nice to meet you sir," replied Ranma. He had some measure of manners, and they had been getting more and more polished the more he spent with his mothers, sister, and Usagi.

"Please just call me David."

"No problem then David," agreed Ranma. Who was he to argue with potential new friends. He regarded David for a moment, somewhat critically as he began to think about some things. He realized something and just had to ask, "You're Jewish, aren't you?" His curiosity was spiked now and Ranma had to admit, he liked learning new things.

"Yep, I'm a fully ordained Rabbi too. It is another reason I was assigned to my unit," replied David.

"As for myself," added Mike, "I was born in Austin TX and I was educated at Southern Methodist in Texas. I ended up enlisting in the US Army and David and I met at basic training. We became Chaplains at the same time too. Seems like the two of us had the same idea all those years ago and we have remained fast friends since, even if he won't see the light and support my Dallas Cowboys."

"As if," replied an indignant, yet playful sounding David, "Your boys are going to get a beat down from my Giants this year."

"Oh puhleaze, you both are wrong. The Steelers will roll over both your teams again this year," stated the other young man. He introduced himself to Ranma, "Hi, SGT Rod McDowell. I'm from Pittsburg PA. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I've seen what you and your young lady have done in the field hospitals and you guys are one of a kind. I'm honored to finally be able to talk with you briefly."

Ranma was a bit embarrassed, but was able to hide most of it reasonably well. He shook Rod's hand, "I'm just grateful that you were able to help us out. The number of wounded is staggering and we'd have been hard pressed to take care of so many."

Mike just smiled, "It is the least we could do after all."

Rod looked at the two officers, "Sirs are you going to be ok?"

"We should be fine Rod, wait for us back at the vehicle," commanded David.

"Sir," replied Rod as he saluted his two superiors. They returned his salute, and when they dropped their salute, only then did he drop his. He quickly turned, and headed back to their transport.

"So," began David, "would you want to tell a couple of old guys what got you so bothered that you fled the palace this morning in an angry state." David hated beating around the bush, so did Mike.

Ranma really hated this, he didn't always like sharing things with people he didn't know. "I dealing with it!" he protested.

"Ah but how much success have you had?" asked Mike.

Ranma sighed, he was busted and he knew it. There was no point arguing, "Not much really. It's just that…. well"

"You are uncomfortable sharing things with people you don't know. You also don't know if these two people before you are trustworthy," stated David. Ranma could only nod in response.

"Son the both of us are Chaplains," stated Mike. "With that in mind it is our job to listen, offer council, and keep our mouths shut. What you say to us at any time will not go beyond us. It is a part of our job description, and we prefer it that way. By the way I forgot to ask your name."

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized Ranma, realizing he had forgotten his manners, "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Saotome," muttered David for a moment. His eyes went wide in a slight realization, "I think I may have met your mother, does she prefer a traditional Kimono and does she wear glasses? I think her given name is Nodoka?"

"Yep that is mom, she has been busy lately," said Ranma. "We have a lot of orphaned kids that we are trying to find relatives or families for."

"That will keep anyone busy," admitted Mike as he sat down, his back leaning against a tree. "Well we are here and we have the time now, so why don't you tell us what is on your mind Ranma."

Ranma and David both took comfortable positions nearby. Ranma took a deep cleansing breath, then let it out. He decided it would be best to start back early, so hesitantly at first he began to talk about things. The two with him just listened and took in what he was telling them. At first they found things to be almost wild, but considering where they were, a suspension of disbelief was easy. He covered his relationship with Akane, all the ups and downs, right up to the ultimate betrayal. He described in deep detail how he felt and what his actions were at that time. All the while they just listened, never passing judgment. He glossed over some more points but was able to relate how he and Usagi were able to heal together and how their relationship had grown. He didn't notice the smiles on the others faces. Then there was the meeting with his mother, Makoto, and Kuh Lohn. He glossed over nothing at that point in time. David and Mark listened intently to every detail. He admitted he nearly lost his temper and chose the wiser course of leaving the area, before he really put his foot in his mouth. He told them what he did when he arrived at this spot, and that it did help him think. He finally admitted that he was going in circles in his mind, and that he was truly stuck at that moment.

David and Mike listened to every detail that they had been given, and in many ways they could understand his actions and his views. "Rough knowing she is here and that your mother wants you to clear the air between you," stated Mike.

"Yeah I know," sighed Ranma.

"It's hard to let go of the pain and anger," stated David. "For some people it is all they have to keep them going. It's a shame really."

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

Mike said bluntly, "We've seen some of the results. It isn't pretty."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Ranma.

Mike and David shared a look, and then David began to talk. They had many years in the service of their country and had been to many locations. He had seen more than one soldier go through a very contentious divorce for one reason or another. Some of those men and women did not handle the situation well. He described in loose terms what he had tried to do for some, and what the horrific outcomes were. Mike added his own experiences and what he had seen as well. It wasn't pretty by any measure.

"In many ways it seems what happened was fated to happen. Would you have preferred Akane to have been killed? I doubt you and Usagi would have met if things hadn't happened like that. Grief can last a lifetime Ranma" said Mike.

Ranma thought carefully about his answer and he knew his answer. "No, if I had lost Akane like that I don't know what would have happened," admitted Ranma.

"It's very hard to forgive someone who has betrayed you," stated David. "However being able to forgive someone shows that you are the better person, even more so when they aren't seeking your forgiveness. You have your family and friends to stand by your side Ranma. Opportunities like this don't come along often."

"It is not wise to let the sun go down on your anger," added Mike solemnly.

"So what should I do?"

"Meet in a neutral location," quipped David automatically.

"And be ready for some shouting on both your parts," added Mark.

"Don't hold thing in Ranma, be honest with her and how you felt. I think she need to hear that and you need to say it," added David.

Mark piled on, "Oh and don't forget to listen too."

Ranma sighed again and smiled. In a way he knew these two were right, "So now how do I solve things with Mom?"

"Apologize," commanded David. "You are her son and she will forgive you. Now she may be a bit irked with you for a couple of days, but she still loves and will forgive you."

Ranma stood and brushed off his clothing, "Thanks, I have a lot to think about and I should start heading home."

"Are you going to, well, jump, fly, or whatever?" asked David.

"Well I was just gonna walk home," admitted Ranma.

Mark just shook his head. "Do you know how far out you came?"

"You are 30 minutes outside the city, and that is by transport vehicle," stated Mark.

"Wow, I guess I came a bit further than I thought."

"Hitch a ride back with us. We have more than enough room," stated David. So the trio headed back through the wooded area and within twenty minutes was standing before a transport where the solder was waiting for his superiors by reading a fairly thick novel. He regarded the trio and just smiled.

"Palace first sir?" he asked of Mike.

"Palace first," confirmed Mike.

Soon they were all in and heading back over the green fields toward the waiting city. The vehicle they were in hovered over the grass by at least 16 inches and the ride was very smooth. It took a full thirty minutes to reach the edge of the city, then another 45 to reach the city center and the Palace. He found his mother, Makoto, Rei, and Herb waiting for him. It was obvious to all that Makoto was irked with Ranma, considering her arms were folded across her chest, her right foot was tapping a staccato pattern, and her left eyebrow was twitching. Herb was just concerned for his friend, and he and Rei were about to go looking for him, after she transformed. However his arrival ended the need for the two of them to go out and track their friend.

Ranma walked to his mother and was about to apologize to her, but Nodoka silenced him with a touch of two fingers to his lips. She pulled her wayward son into an embrace for a short time then pulled away. "So did you get everything sorted out?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes I think so Mom," answered Ranma. He turned to thank the two Chaplains, but they had just pulled out before he could say anything, "Well I was about to thank them," complained Ranma.

Herb came up and punched his friend playfully in the shoulder, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I should be. I guess I'm going to have a very interesting day in the near future," admitted the martial artist. They headed inside and walked past Shingo and a sleepy Hotaru.

"You think he'll be ok Hotaru?" asked Shingo.

"I think so, he needed to get out and clear his head," answered Hotaru with a yawn.

Shingo regarded the girl beside him for a second. "Looks like I had better get you handed off to Ami and Minako for some dinner and a bath. I don't think you are going to last long." Without thinking or asking he took Hotaru by the hand and proceeded to lead her to her quarters that she shared with Nodoka and Genma. Her face was a shade of pink that it had never been before. There was more than one smile at the sight of the two of the traipsing down the corridors, hand in hand.

_Late that night._

Ranma was very comfortable, he was naked and in bed with the woman he loved dearly. They had talked some after he returned and settled for watching the news and cuddling together. They drew strength from this simple action and they knew there was nothing that they could not face together. He pulled Usagi just a bit closer, and she nuzzled his bare chest and unconsciously hugged him back. He realized again that there was nothing that they could not accomplish together. He had her support, and she had his. It was enough. He drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The dawn would be here soon enough.

* * *

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

I was asked about the rotation once and I'm thinking it is something magical or it is an actual increase in the rotational velocity of the moon. I'm not even going to cover that to be honest. It would detract from the story.

I'm not sure if I'll actually write the confrontation between Ranma and Akane to be honest. If I do it will be a while before the next chapter is up. I'm enjoying the summer while I can but classes start for me the end of August. I'll get as much done as I can between now and then. After which my updates will be less frequent.

Enjoy!


	13. Getting Outside

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 13, Getting Outside

* * *

He knew the inside of this room by heart. He could describe every single detail in his sleep if he wanted to. He had been in this room for the better part of two and a half weeks now and he was itching to move, if it was possible. Nope the casts on his arm and leg basically left him stuck in place. He didn't mind the company really, the kids were absolutely wonderful and sweet, Kasumi was wonderful, Yui was acting like his mother, Soun was becoming another father figure in his life, and meeting and getting to know Akane was interesting. However the most interesting person was Nabiki in his opinion.

She had a very level head that girl and her intelligence impressed him. They got to know quite a bit about each other and there was a great deal of respect between the two of them. They respected each other and found themselves talking about a wide range of things. He even helped her with her self assigned task of helping to reunite families if at all possible. He was a shoulder for her to cry on when she saw the total number of orphaned children, and she and her surviving network were now dedicated to finding family members, or good families that were staying on the moon.

She had become his rock, she stood by him when he vented his frustrations. She stayed with him when he had the occasional bout of PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). She did everything she could to help him out, even causing some occasional embarrassment thanks to the bathing. He looked forward to his days with her, and she looked forward to her day with him. All things considered, they enjoyed each other immensely.

She actually admitted what she had to do to keep her family afloat, and he never criticized her, he only gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. He listened patiently as she talked about her past, and losing her mom. She listened with the same patience when he described losing his family, and she went so far as to lie at his side when the first tears began to flow. What they found was someone to share their joys, and sorrows with.

However today Paul was antsy, actually he was beyond antsy. Stir crazy would be a more appropriate description. For the past 17 days he had been stuck here in this room. The only visitors were the family he was with, Doc Tofu, Elder Cologne, and the daily visits from the Army Medics. His CAG made frequent visits, they averaged every third day or so, mostly so he could check up on him and let him know what was going on. His CAG and CAG's family had inventoried all his belongings and they were now in storage awaiting transport to wherever he wanted to live. He had a car as well and Paul hadn't decided on a final disposition for that. His medical retirement was being pushed through, but so was his award, and to be honest Paul never expected to be nominated for such an award, but it was working its way through the US Congress now.

So for all the activity he experienced, he was now bored out of his mind. A couple of books had been delivered and he read through them both. The TV held nothing of interest, and he let out a long sigh, this of course caught her attention.

"What's wrong Paul?" asked Nabiki.

"I feel all cooped up Nabs," started Paul. "It had been over two weeks since I've been outside and I'm itching for some fresh air and open sky."

This had become a regular occurrence for the past couple of days, and Nabiki could understand where he was coming from. When she was sick she really hated being stuck in the house, or worse yet in her room. While she would recover quickly from bouts of illness, having a broken bone was something she had yet to experience. "Let me see if I can get in touch with Auntie and see if I can shake something loose." She left Paul to the news, or cartoons, to be honest she hoped it would be some more Looney Toons, or Tiny Toons, she had taken a liking to the Buster and Babs Bunny shtick. She arrived to see Kasumi pouring over a medical text while Yui was working with the children on not only their Kanji, but some supplied books of an unknown script. She had to admit that the script looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before.

She arrived at the telemonitor on the wall and accessed the stored number function and quickly contacted the Saotome's. So it was with some surprise that Hotaru answered, "Moshi moshi! Saotome residence. Oh hello Nabiki! What's up?" Before an answer could be given a familiar looking male poked his head into the viewing area, with another constant companion with him.

"Hiya Nabs!" greeted Ranma. "Hello Nabiki," greeted Usagi. Both were in their customary working dress now that they were on the moon. "So what's up Nabs?" asked Hotaru.

'Yep,' thought Nabiki, 'Looks like Hotaru is really Ranma's sister now. She is picking up his speech patterns too.' She smiled at the trio on the screen as they situated themselves. "I have a very recalcitrant patient on my hands who is suffering from cabin fever and dying to get outside. I happen to agree with him and was hoping to get in touch with Auntie to see what she can make happen."

Ranma, Usagi, and Hotaru shared a look, it was apparent to Nabiki that there was some form of communication going on. "I've got an idea," stated Usagi. "I have a couple of scouts that need to have a perspective shift, and figuring out how to help Paul out should be an interesting challenge for those two."

Hotaru fixed Usagi with a peculiar look, "You aren't sending those two are you?" asked the younger girl. Ranma also appeared concerned.

"Why not? I know the facts of what happened and it will get them out of their comfort zone for a while."

"To say nothing about getting them out of our hair for a while," added Ranma. That of course earned him two elbows in his ribs from the others in the room. It appeared the Saotome foot in mouth problem still reared its head every now and then, but Usagi and Hotaru had developed some methods to deal with the occasional outbreak.

Nabiki laughed a bit, "That is great, thanks for the help. Hey Hotaru don't be a stranger, the kids would love to have you come by again."

Hotaru giggled a bit, "Sure no problem. I have tomorrow off, mostly by fiat." That last part was grumbled out a bit. "So I can come and spend some time with Shinji and Rei, it will be fun!"

"Great! I'll tell the kids, and we'll see you tomorrow Hotaru," answered Nabiki. "Hey thanks for the help guys, I'll talk to you later!"

"See ya!" was the reply from the other end. The connection was broken and the call ended, however Nabiki was surprised to see two pairs of little eyes looking at her with expectation.

"What's wrong you two?" asked the older girl.

"Is Hotaru-nee really coming over tomorrow?" asked Rei, using the attack that all children at that age use, the puppy dog eyes. Shinji had them on too.

Nabiki laughed in spite of herself, "Yes she said she was and she was looking forward to it."

A pair of Yaay's chorused through the house, and smiles abounded. The kids went back to their mother and Kasumi to continue their learning. She walked back to Paul's room to find him looking at her with a curious expression. "Did you get a hold of her?" asked Paul.

"No not Auntie, but the next step up the ladder," admitted the girl. "Ranma and Usagi happened to be there and they are sending a couple of people over to help." Paul could tell that she suspected something, but decided he wouldn't probe.

He just smiled a particular grin that she had seen before, the chess board was set up and he gestured toward it, "Well?"

In the games of the mind, Nabiki **HATED** to lose, and right now Paul was up by one game. "Oh you are SO going down," stated the middle Tendo daughter.

"Famous last words Nabs, famous last words," replied Paul. She sat down and started the game, it was her turn to go first, and she was not playing for another draw.

* * *

Two figures were moving down the road after having decided to walk a bit. Oh they could move over the rooftops well enough, but being on the Moon and living in Argentaniople made this new territory for the two of them. So the two Sailor Scouts, with data pad in hand, were making their way to a household to provide those within needed assistance. They found themselves agreeing quickly, and the looks from Setsuna and Nodoka helped to solidify their choice. So Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were following the directions and walking to their next task.

Michiru and Haruka had been used to helping out with the logistics around the city and also helping keep Hotaru out of trouble. They had taken a liking to the quiet but friendly girl and considered her like a kid sister, much to Hotaru's chagrin. "We almost there?" asked Haruka.

"It is just up the road a bit. A few more doors and we will be there," replied the more patient Michiru.

"Ya know I think I'm getting a better feel for this place," remarked Haruka.

"It's only been two and a half weeks Haruka. We can't be expected to have this entire city committed to memory in that time."

"True I suppose. Still, at least we have the major districts figured out."

"Well, it looks like we are here," stated Michiru as she studied the nameplates beside the door and above the doorbell.

"Tendo and Ikari nameplates," remarked Haruka softly.

"Saotome-san did tell us that there was more than one family here," stated Michiru.

"Well no use dawdling out here," quipped Haruka. With that she rung the bell and heard a pleasant quiet chime sound in the house.

What followed was a blizzard of footsteps followed by a woman's call of "Shinji and Rei! Slow down there is no running in the house!" Soon they heard the outer door open, then a moment later the gate opened. They were expecting an adult but instead a pair of adorable children with wide and curious eyes was at the door inspecting them.

"Hello, how are you?" asked the boy.

"Are you magic girls too?" asked the little girl.

"Shinji and Rei!" called an exasperated voice. The woman it belonged to was a bit shorter than the average Japanese female, but her eyes spoke of a great intellect, love for the children, and a growing sadness. "Hello we have been expecting you. I just wasn't expecting to see you two again. How are you?" asked Yui.

"Wonderful Ikari-san," answerd Michiru, "It is good to see you again."

"And it wonderful to meet your children too," added Haruka. By this time she had one kid on each hip. Both scouts had gotten good at this over the past days. Orphans abounded and it was part of everyone's' duty to help look after the kids. The physical wounds were healing, but the emotional wound ran deep. Yesterday they met an unresponsive teenage girl with long purple hair that flowed past her shoulders. She had been bloodied and battered by the events, and she communicated with no one. So the scouts, medics, and some of the older kids helped out as best they could.

"Well come inside both of you," invited Yui. "Oh and please just call me Yui. Ikari-san makes me feel old." With that the three ladies shared a laugh. So with children in arm, Haruka followed.

As they entered Yui replaced her sandals with a pair of house slippers as was her preference, she was however met by another girl, clearly not her daughter or sister, standing there in a pair of comfortable shorts and t-shirt, and barefoot. Haruka decided to have a bit of fun with the children, "Watch her feet you two," referring to her partner. So the children watched with some puzzlement, until Michiru went to step up into the hallway with her boots still on. As her foot reached its peak the boot promptly disappeared in a swirl, leaving one bare foot on the floor. The process repeated itself with Michiru's second foot. The children were so amazed that they both let out a Whoa at the sight.

Michiru knew what had happened and she just turned and smiled at the kids. The performance repeated itself when Haruka stepped up. She set the children down, but she didn't expect what happened next. Shinji and Rei stared at her feet, and even poked at them trying to figure out what had happened. It also turns out that Haruka can be a bit ticklish too and she let out a little squeal. "Where did your boots go?" asked Rei.

Michiru just smiled at the two, "We haven't been able to figure that out yet sweetie."

"How come?" asked Shinji.

"Well we have been very busy," explained Haruka, "We have a lot of work to do so we are awfully busy and we don't have the time to figure that out."

The children seemed satisfied with that answer and were soon hustled away by Yui. The other girl addressed them, "Hi I'm Nabiki Tendo and I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"Sure no problem," answered Haruka. "So what can we do to help you out?"

Nabiki smiled a predatory grin, "This way please." She led the two scouts down the hall and into a room with a bed, some chairs, a hospital table with a chessboard in it (the back king lying on its side), and a young man with a cast on his right arm and leg. He appeared to be physically fit and he seemed to have a decent tan that had been fading a bit. He was dressed in some clothing that had to have been modified for him to wear considering his injuries. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to LT Paul Williams, Pilot, US Navy. Paul these are Sailors?" Nabiki let the question hang for a bit.

Realizing what she was asking the scouts quickly introduced themselves. "I'm Sailor Neptune," stated Michiru.

"And I'm Sailor Uranus," added Haruka.

"I am honored to meet you both," stated Paul in greeting. "You don't mind if I just use your planetary titles do you?"

Michiru and Haruka shared a smile, so many of the military members that they had met were so formal with them most of the time, and they occasionally found it grating their nerves, but they also understood the reasoning behind it. So for this to happen was a welcome change. "Sure no problem," answered Michiru. "So how do you want to be addressed?"

"Well since I'm being forced out please just call me Paul," stated the soon to be retired officer.

"Forced out? What do you mean by that," asked Haruka.

Nabiki sighed and pointed to the two chairs in the room while she claimed a part of the bed Paul was on, "Have a seat, this is going to take a while." So the scouts sat down and Nabiki and Paul began their tale. Haruka and Michiru listened intently at the details the two were able to provide. They were amazed at the actions every one took during the attack, and even more so when Paul took on the demon with nothing but his sidearm. The tale did not take that long, but it gave the scouts a clear idea of what had happened and the actions of many of the parties involved.

However a certain scout was a bit temperamental and gave voice to her displeasure, "What the hell were you thinking?" asked Haruka.

"I wasn't," admitted Paul, "I was just reacting to the situation Uranus." It was clear that she didn't quite believe him. "Look, for all our training, even in flight, we are trained to act almost on an instinctual level. So when big and ugly came around the corner I just reacted."

"Be nice now Uranus," chided Michiru. "So what can we do for you?"

"Is there any way I can get outside. I've been cooped up in here since they brought me in and I going nuts just seeing the same four walls and ceiling," complained the injured aviator.

"I think we can do that," stated Haruka. "Well let's put our heads together and see what we can do." Soon the four of them got to discussing what he would need to get outside, Michiru ordered a hoverchair that would be designed for Paul's current needs. He would be able to control it and it would be easy enough to someone else to push if need be. They then took a good close look at his size and the hallway. Realizing that some modifications would have to be done Haruka got on the display in Paul's room and placed a scout call.

The visage of Sailor Mercury appeared on the screen. "This is Mercury," stated the girl, "Oh hey Uranus, Neptune! What can I do for you?"

"Hey yourself," replied Michiru as she joined her lover at the display. "We are going to need a few construction bots for a fast modification to an existing structure. We have a young man dying to get outside and I don't the chair we sent for will be able to swing safely."

"We are also going to need some medbots to act as transfer agents so he can get in and out of the chair safely," added Haruka.

"No problem," replied Ami as she typed at her computer. "I have a dozen medbots on the way and I'm approving a request for whatever you need for construction bots. I've sent 3 dozen to start." She continued typing for a moment. "I've uploaded the 3D plans to the house you are in and a representation of the hoverchair. You should be able to make modifications right there in real time and the bots will handle the rest. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No I think that about covers it," answered Haruka.

"Great!" exclaimed Ami in a very chipper tone, "Glad to be of help. Mercury out!" With that the connection was ended. Soon enough a chair was delivered and modifications to the house were made to reflect the needs for Paul at the moment. A simple widening of the doorway and a large increase in the width of the hallway is all that was really needed at the moment. By this time the construction bots had arrived along with 12 med bots that stacked themselves neatly into a corner of Paul's room. Nabiki stayed put with Paul and the two watched as four of the construction bots quickly had the door widened. Haruka and Michiru went out to make sure the rest of the household was safe and found Yui, the children, and what was most likely Nabiki's sister at the table.

The children were the most fascinated and watched with wonder in their eyes. Yui watched and studied everything intently, fascinated and interested in the process watching these small robots work. Soon, with no dust, and no debris the house was separated in two with one section being slowly pulled away from top to bottom to make way for the expanded hallway that was needed. The motion stopped at the prescribed point and soon bots began to swarm in working to secure the expansion area and to restore the finish. All told the process once started took no more than thirty minutes. It was easy for the bots to make expansions and they were quite efficient at that task.

With the hallway now modified a foot wrapped in a cast poked out of the room, followed by the rest of him. Paul was resting comfortably on his chair, and Nabiki was gently pushing the injured man out. Both had happy smiles on their faces, which were matched by everyone, but only in intensity by the children. "Paul, Paul!" exclaimed by Shinji and Rei followed by an excited babble of things they could now do and questions that they had to ask.

"Shinji, Rei, be careful now," cautioned Yui, "Paul is still healing and can only come out of his room for short times."

"Ok Mommy," agreed the children.

"Wow!" exclaimed Paul, "Thanks a lot you two." Paul's face was beaming in gratitude, the scouts were just smiling. "Ok next question, where is the ramp to get me outside?"

Haruka and Michiru shared a smile. "Oh you'll love this," started Haruka. "The hoverchairs are able to track what is ahead and can aid in avoiding obstacles and keep the ride smooth over bumps. There is normally a 6 cm. clearance between the base of the chair and ground when in use. However there is an auto leveling capability built in that will raise or lower you to the proper height for a door or curb. In an emergency it was designed to be used to evacuate someone out of a multi-story building who had limited mobility."

"Wow! Cool," exclaimed Paul.

"Come on let's get you outside," said Michiru as she took control from Nabiki and took him to the back walkway. As she pushed a somewhat anxious Paul toward the edge the chair performed as advertised and kept the injured man at the same level. Once the handles were clear he was gently lowered to the ground. Everyone followed Paul out, the Scouts, Yui, Shinji, Rei, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, who had just arrived home after taking care of some errands for Kasumi and saying hello to Tofu at his clinic.

Paul looked around at his surroundings. The walls surrounding the house were well maintained and the grass, trees, and plantings were lush with foliage. A breeze blew by and he closed his eyes and drank in the sensations that accompanied it. He breathed deeply in the open air and relished in the scents. He then opened his eyes and looked skywards. What he saw changed his life forever.

It was nearly a New Moon on Earth, so he could now see it in full, hanging like a fragile jewel in the sky. Blue oceans, streaked with white clouds were visible, North and South America were visible to him. He now had an understanding of what it must have been like for the Apollo Astronauts so long ago. He was speechless really, and a tear of happiness fell from his eye. A hand wiped the tear away. He turned to see Nabiki standing beside him, a beautiful smile adorned her beautiful face.

Haruka and Michiru had the same thought at the same moment, scary I know. Both reached into their tops and over their left and right breasts respectively to check out how much money they had on them at that time. The Princess and Paladin insisted on paying as many government servants for their work, primarily the surviving Police and medical professionals. Other public servants were getting paid and families were receiving a stipend to help them rebuild their lives. Markets were working again throughout the city and shops and restaurants were also opening up as well. Heck even some engineers were going back to work and helping to rebuild and learn at the same time.

Soon the inventory was taken and the two scouts realized that they had more than enough to pull this off, desert at the new ice cream parlor that they passed by too was well within their means. "Hey how about lunch at an okonomiyaki place we passed by on our way here," offered Haruka, "We also spotted an ice cream place too if any one is interested."

That last comment went almost unnoticed, well except for Shinji and Rei. Five year old kids and ice cream are almost synonymous. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane shared a look that was speaking volumes to the Tendo sisters, but confusing the rest. Eyes went wide at the realization of who that could be and soon a three way "No way!" escaped the lips of the sisters.

"Did you happen to catch the name of the place," asked Kasumi.

Haruka and Michiru were thinking, but Michiru spoke first, "Um, it was a sign with Roman or English lettering. It began with a U I think."

"Ucchan's," stated Akane with a level of surety that she was totally confident with.

"Yeah I think you are right," stated Haruka. "Oh I'm Sailor Uranus and this is my partner Sailor Neptune."

"I'm honored to meet you," answered Akane. "I'm Akane Tendo." She bowed in greeting.

"So you know this place?" asked Michiru.

"Oh yeah," agreed Akane. "If Ukyo is opening back up then we better get a move on. If we aren't careful there will be a line." With that statement Kasumi was instant action. The goods were put away in an instant and a note was left on the table for her father just in case. Yui had herded the excited children toward the door to put on their socks and shoes. Light jackets for the children were also gathered up just in case. The scouts just reformed their boots and pushed Paul around to the front entrance. Soon everyone was ready, including Nabiki who went up to her room to pull on a comfortable pair of jeans.

Soon the nine of them were off. The scouts led the way, followed by Nabiki who was walking beside Paul. Akane was pushing the chair, mostly because she beat Nabiki to the punch. Yui and Kasumi followed behind, each holding the hand of one of the children. The walk was a pleasant trip. It was a familiar route to Kasumi as it led toward the market. Soon enough a newly opened store front stood before the group. The Tendo girls recognized the name and the writing on the sign. The specials were written in a familiar handwriting as well. Not waiting for the scouts to continue, the sisters walked briskly past, with Akane still pushing Paul, and into the waiting entrance.

Ukyo had just opened up today, thanks to some serious help from her father and Konatsu. Her dad was in the back, helping to straighten out the inventory and to make sure she had enough supplies to get started. Konatsu was getting around on crutches quite well, and was busy cleaning things while wearing a comfortable pair of pants and a respectable shirt. Ukyo looked up and began her greeting, "Welcome to Ucchan's, what will it be?" As soon as she finished her greeting, she recognized who was standing there before her smiling, well mostly. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane Tendo were there together, in her shop, and all appeared unhurt. Oh she figured that Akane would be uninjured because of the school she was attending, but she was concerned for the other Tendo's as well.

In the restaurant, Ukyo was a creature of habit, both from years of learning her family's trade, and the time she spent running a restaurant in Nerima. She set the spatulas off to the side in their proper place, ran her hands over her apron, and vaulted over the grill from a dead stand to greet her friends. Hugs were shared between the girls and introductions were made. Being a skilled martial artist she was normally not impressed with many people, but having two of the famous Sailor Scouts in her restaurant, well Ukyo was just tickled.

Konatsu watched and received and gave heartfelt greetings as well. The Tendo sisters had always treated him with dignity, mostly, and the male kunoichi felt the acceptance. The Tendo girls were of course concerned for him and the loss of his leg, but he demonstrated that he still could do what he needed, with little effort. A prosthesis was being made for him in the newly built hospital using current technology, and he was also scheduled for a healing procedure by Sailor Saturn off in the future.

Finally things settled down a bit and Ukyo asked a question, "So Paul, how did you get hurt?"

Paul sighed because he suspected the possible outcome. So he gave a pared down version of what had happened and told Ukyo.

"So let me get this straight. You are a pilot and not a martial artist, right?"

"Yes," admitted Paul.

"And you have no idea how to manipulate Ki at all?"

"None what so ever."

"And you still attacked the demon with nothing but your sidearm?"

"Precisely."

By now Ukyo had an eyebrow twitching, it came on so fast no one had time to react. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BLOCKHEAD!" shouted Ukyo. She turned to the Tendo sisters, "Are you sure he is not related to Ranma in any way, shape, or form?"

"Not that I can tell," answered Nabiki.

However by now Konatsu decided to step in, "Don't be so hard on Paul-san, Ukyo-sama. He is a highly trained and highly skilled pilot. He relied on his instincts, and his instincts had him act to protect Miss Nabiki. I for one am grateful he did, I am sure Miss Kasumi and Miss Akane are as well. Isn't it the job of those who can to protect those who can't?"

His question cut to the chase and Ukyo knew Konatsu was right, "I suppose your right sugar." She surveyed the group and knew that she could seat everyone around the grill, well as long as they weren't injured. "Well I'd say everyone just have a seat at the grill, but with your injuries," stated she chef as she regarded Paul. Nabiki solved the problem.

"It's fine Ukyo. We'll just sit at a table anyhow. It is not a big deal," answered Nabiki.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Haruka, referring to herself and Michiru.

"Sure," agreed Nabiki.

Soon orders were taken and Mr. Kujoni and Konatsu had drinks served. The elder Kujoni introduced himself to everyone and took the time to get to know his daughter's friends. Soon the grill was busy with activity and orders were being prepared with a measured ease that came from years of learning her art. Soon everyone was served and enjoying their lunch. A couple of more customers made their way in and were promptly served as well. Lunch was enjoyed by all and the bill was paid with a sizeable tip from the two scouts. Mr. Kujoni even convinced the group into a picture with Konatsu and Ukyo. Soon they took their leave and an address was given to Ukyo and Konatsu along with a standing invitation to stop by.

The ice cream parlor for dessert was a very welcome treat. The Tendo girls recognized the owner and many of the staff and again greetings were shared. Orders were taken and Nabiki was shocked to hear Paul order a chocolate brownie sundae with chocolate ice cream and hot fudge topping. It screamed calories and severe sugar high to the middle daughter, but Akane was not much better as she indulged herself and got the same thing. The kids had kid sized sundaes while the scouts, Yui, and Kasumi had simple cones. As per usual the kids needed to be cleaned up and the staff had cloths at the ready to help with the all too familiar task. Soon again the bill was paid and the group heading back home. All in all they were gone about two and a half hours, having dawdled at Ukyo's and the ice cream shop. As they were walking back Michiru and Haruka found themselves carrying sleeping children, while Nabiki was pushing a sleeping, but very happy Paul. Conversations were kept quiet for the duration of the trip.

Soon enough they were back home and the scouts followed Yui upstairs to tuck in a pair of sleeping kids for an afternoon nap. Kasumi and Nabiki took charge of Paul and made sure he made it safely to bed. Soon the Tendo sisters, Yui, and the scouts took leave of each other, and both groups hoped to meet again. The scouts walked a bit before taking to the rooftops for the trip back to the palace.

It was a bit later and Haruka and Michiru were in the quarters they shared. Both had discarded their changed forms and didn't bother getting dressed. Sometimes they preferred hanging around naked. Soon though it was bath time and the lovers headed to enjoy a soak, Haruka sat in the steaming tub, holding Michiru comfortably in her lap.

"I wonder," stated Haruka.

"About what love?"

"Why we could never seem to meet guys like that?"

Michiru understood what her lover was referring to, "I wish I knew love." Michiru turned and straddled her lover's legs, and then she wrapped her arms around the neck of Haruka and pulled her in for a tender kiss. "If we ever meet the right set of guys, they need to accept what we have between us, no matter what. I am not giving up my best friend ever."

Haruka could see Michiru was serious, so she answered her by giving her lover a toe curling kiss. It would be a while before the two girls emerged from the bath, week kneed and flushed from their exertions. Sleep came very easy to the two of them that night.

* * *

I'm wrapping things up here. Let me know what you think. I had fun with this one and I wanted to bring some focus back onto Paul and Nabs. Till next time, enjoy.


	14. Confronting the Past, Letting Go

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 14, Confronting the Past, Letting Go.

* * *

It was getting late, the street lamps were beginning to turn on, but Akane still waited. Actually she was a bit early to tell the truth. However the note that Hotaru delivered yesterday when she spent the day with Shinji and Rei gave her specific instructions on where to be, and when to be there. So here she sat, on a swing, gently swinging back and forth in an attempt to help calm her mind.

So much had happened since he arrived, and it shattered her world. At that time, she truly hated boys, thanks to the words and actions of a single deluded individual. That singular action was the source of so much grief and agony in her heart, and looking back now it was not dealt with properly. She continued to train, but didn't really improve. Oh her strength improved, but that was about it. Looking back that is all she focused on was strength, and nothing more.

She had been coming to a series of realizations, first that she too locked herself in her own little world. In her world she made herself out to be the best. However as the months rolled on, and the people came out of the woodwork, she had forced herself to look away, and not look within. She relied on her anger far too much, and as she considered things, it had helped to lead to the situation she was in. Also as she had been considering things she came to the realization that Kuno was that good, but was so darn deluded he couldn't do a thing, unless he was spouting his poetry or attacking an opponent.

She also realized that despite how Ranma was raised, he really was trying, both in their relationship and in training. Her endurance had improved, and her speed as well. Also looking back on things he really had been trying. The reduction of the number of occurrences of the famous (or infamous, all depending on who you asked) of the Saotome Foot-in-Mouth disease had been progressing, and if she had bothered to listen, compliments were there. It was sad that she gave into anger so frequently, she missed what could have been.

She realized that she was brooding a bit, but she was also anxious as well, so it was not unexpected. So instead she chose to wait as patiently as she could, there was really nothing else to do. Soon enough footsteps began to approach, looking up she saw his form. She could tell that he had filled out some more, and appeared a touch taller, and he did not look happy. His head was down and hands were in his pockets. He was dressed in what could be considered his customary wear, but with slightly altered colors. She also caught a glimpse of a couple of people, one looked like Hotaru, but the distance was too far to be sure, the other had long blond hair and the third had a brownish shade of hair as well, but that was all she could tell. Ranma did not come alone, but he was proceeding inside the park alone. Akane laughed to herself, she came early, or else she wouldn't have come at all. Ranma probably got pushed out the door so to speak, and she understood what he was feeling.

* * *

He was grumbling all the way here. The girls had transformed before they left, he just dressed himself in some comfortable clothes that he could move in, if things got rough. He didn't really things would get that bad, but with Akane you never could tell. Sure the conversation he had with his mother earlier had done quite a bit to quell his nervousness, but the underlying tension was still there.

Ranma thought back on his own actions, and at the time he felt justified, actually more than justified. He really considered it his moral duty to inform the family of what Akane had done to him. Notification and informing were small moments compared to what he had done, and it helped get him out of that house, and back home to his mother. That proved to be the best decision he had ever made.

He met Usagi, and, like he, she was hurting deep down as well. So the two of them got to know each other, and over time, they fell in love. Oh neither of them could put a specific date on when their feelings for each other started, they both knew precisely when things were cemented. He got to know Usagi's friends, and his reincarnated mother (that went way beyond weird, but he was used to it). He had repaired his relationship with Ryoga and formed a bond of deep friendship with Mousse and Herb. What was even more amazing is he now had a younger sister who he acted like a typical older brother to. Even Genma had taken a liking to the girl and was working with Tofu and Cologne to fix Hotaru's ki flow problem.

So now here he was, walking down the street after the girls had undone their transformations, going to a meeting he really didn't want to go to, but one he asked for. He sighed in realization that his mother was right, he needed to clear the air. A blood feud was an ugly thing to carry out, and to carry through with. So he had to end it somehow, and after some long discussions, with his Mother, Makoto, and Cologne he knew he had what he needed knowledge wise, but applying it was a different thing.

As they approached the park, the girls stopped, and wished him luck. They were all wearing some comfortable civilian clothes and comfortable walking shoes. They would walk back a bit, wait, and listen just in case. The area was unpopulated at the moment, so any shouting would be unnoticed. Ranma now walked on alone, hands stuck in his pockets, unsure of himself, and unsure of what was going to happen. He continued his approach and saw that she was still sitting, but watching his approach. Her posture spoke of a level of anxiety that she was uncomfortable with, it was clear she was just as nervous as he was.

She waited for him to get a bit closer before she called out. "Ran…." she began.

"Don't call me that Tendo!" snapped Ranma, almost automatically. He then realized what he did by the crestfallen expression that appeared on her face, and how she seemed to slump on the swing. He shook his head at what he did. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No," replied Akane in a soft voice. "I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"For what?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

Akane didn't know where to begin really, so for some reason she chose the easy way out. "For everything, I guess,"

"You guess?" replied Ranma, his voice low. "You guess! Geeze Akane, what a cop out. Way to friggen apologize," snapped Ranma. He realized he stuck his foot in it again, "Dammit, sorry," apologized the boy, "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

Akane pulled in a breath, and then sighed. She spoke quietly, "It is hard for me too you know." Her admission got his attention, and for the first time he really looked at her. Ranma could see the tears in her eyes, he still hated to see a girl crying, and Akane was still a girl, so seeing that he began to feel like a first class heel at the mildest, jackass at the worst. "You had better sit down, we are probably going to be a while," suggested Akane. Silently Ranma agreed and he sat in an empty swing, which left one between them both.

They were silent for a few more moments before Ranma spoke up, "So here we are again, no stinking clue what to do again."

"Not really," offered Akane, "We are just having trouble getting started rationally."

Ranma snorted, "Maybe we need to stick with the irrational approach." That caused a small laugh that they both shared, irrationality was something the two of them excelled in.

"I remember the day you arrived," began Akane. "Here you were, you seemed so small, and so uncomfortable. You were so unsure of yourself."

"Yeah, nothing better than Pops telling me I had to get married. I hardly knew anyone, I barely had any friends thanks to Pops. Then he tells me I'm going to get married," grumbled Ranma. "I was so happy you asked me to spar. You didn't judge me like your sisters did."

Akane blew out a breath, "Yeah not at first. I remember that spar." Akane looked back, "You were evaluating me then, weren't you?"

"Yeah," admitted Ranma, "You did have some skill, but I saw some serious gaps."

"I realize that now," admitted Akane, "It didn't help that Dad stopped training me when Mom died."

"Yeah," agreed Ranma quietly. "It hurt me what you said after the match ya know."

"I know that now," she admitted, "but you remember my reason why don't you?"

"Kuno," stated Ranma.

"Kuno," agreed Akane. "Hey did that idiot survive? I'd like to enjoy my time with my family without being accosted by that idiot."

Ranma's lips formed a thin line at the mention of that name, "Neither Kuno or his nutjob of a father survived the attack. You should have some peace and quiet."

"And his sister?"

"She was hurt really bad. It took some time before the Americans and British showed up. So she was in a bad way for a while before she could get treated. Sasuke tried his best to help her, but she needed professional help."

"Will she be ok?" asked Akane. She saw the attack images, she had a good idea of what could have happened. Heck she saw what had happened to Konatsu.

"In time. The Scouts are going to be busy and Saturn and the others are doing what they can. It will probably take a lot longer than what she is used to," stated Ranma. "You know you never gave me a chance to explain."

"I know that now."

"Now," said Ranma, nearly shouting, "Now you finally realize?!?" The last was nearly at a shout. "Nice time to realize things Tendo." There was a level of sarcasm in his voice that she never heard from him before.

"You think I don't know that?" she shouted back. "You arrived and everything I knew got turned on its head. Dear Kami you acted like a jerk to me so much! Do you know how much that hurt? Do you?"

* * *

A block over three girls were sitting against a wall, they were extending their senses, and had prepared themselves to step in if needed. "They are yelling now," remarked Hotaru.

"Finally," quipped Makoto.

"Do you think…" began Usagi.

"They'll be fine," stated Makoto to reassure Usagi. "There is a lot of air that has to be cleared between the two of them, and this needs to happen. I doubt things will come to blows."

"Agreed," stated Hotaru. She cocked her head, as if listening for something. "You can come out now," stated the youngest of the Senshi. With that she threw with an unerring accuracy a small throwing knife that Mu Tze had given to her. It impacted on a dark wall close by and Genma Saotome dropped out of the Umisenken. He pulled the knife out of the wall, walked over and handed it back to Hotaru. She thanked him.

"Why are you here?" asked a now annoyed Makoto.

Genma sighed a bit, but understood her reasoning, "I'm really against you going out at night alone. Especially you Usgai," admitted Genma.

"We're fine," stated Usagi. "Besides I'm more worried about Ranma."

He understood that one too. He could tell that Ranma was nervous about this all day, even more so when he left with some of the girls. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" The looks he received told him all he needed to know, that and it was time to retreat or face a beat down. "I will take my leave of you then. Please don't stay out too late," added the part time panda. With that Genma was off across the rooftops, heading home for some rest. The girls maintained their vigil.

* * *

They were now on their feet. The shouting match was on, and both participants were venting a great deal. Ranma pointed out time and time again where he was never given a chance to voice his side. She pointed out the times where he could have taken her more seriously, or the times when his words wounded her soul.

Incident after incident, point and counter point. Things were said that needed to be said. However in such situations they reach a point where one party reveals their worst fear about the situation.

"Dammit Akane, I trusted you, and had to go, and, with her…" started Ranma.

"You think I don't realize that Ranma!" replied the girl, almost hysterical. "I still don't know what came over me and I gave up trying to figure it out." She pulled in a breath, "If that hadn't happened to me and you hadn't left then none of this would have happened." Her voice dropped in pitch and volume, "Maybe it would have been better if I had just been killed or something." She collapsed to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and began to sob.

Ranma was stunned. It was so unlike Akane to even consider something so permanent, but she did. He realized at that moment, that he was truly fated to be with Usagi, and there was nothing that was going to keep them apart. However to have lost Akane in the manner she had suggested shocked him to his core. Willfully brining death onto someone who he had a feud with was something he did not want. But she had suggested that her death would have been the easier route, instead of her cheating on him.

Another curious thing also happened. In his time with Usagi he learned how to deal with girls who are crying. He took a couple of steps, knelt down beside her, and pulled the crying girl into his arms. She struck at him weakly a few times, each time calling him a dummy, but that too subsided and she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, where they both shed some tears.

The storm passed and the two pulled apart. Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to Akane. "Thank you," said Akane.

"Its no problem," replied Ranma.

Akane looked at Ranma and could tell where she had been crying on his shoulder and started to try and clean things up, "I'm so sorry Ranma. I've made a mess of your shirt."

He wore a puzzled expression for a moment, then looked to where she was futilely wiping, "Oh this? It's no big deal Akane. I've been hit with worse."

Akane couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. "Tell me about it," she agreed with obvious sarcasm. She stopped trying to wipe the tear stains away and watched as he stood up and wiped down his pants. Wordlessly he held out his hand to help her up. Akane accepted the assistance and found herself being led back to the swings, where she sat back down. Ranma sat in the swing next to her.

Things were quiet for a few moments, till Akane broke the silence. "Kami I'm such an idiot about things. I'm so sorry Ranma for causing you all that grief."

"I know," admitted Ranma. He sighed a bit, then spoke, "Akane, I'm sorry for being such a jackass at times. I look back now and see what I could have done, but I didn't. I see the kind of trouble it caused for both of us. I could have handled things a lot differently."

"Same here," agreed the girl. Akane and Ranma were silent for a few more moments, until Akane broke it again, "Look I know there is no way I could ever fight you in a feud and win. To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to maintain the blood feud. Kami knows I deserve it."

"I know Akane, I know," agreed Ranma. "But what purpose will it serve?" asked the boy. "Will I be better off in the end? Or will I just be bitter for the rest of my days? I've seen what years of anger and bitterness can do, and it isn't pretty. It cost someone I know her only family too."

"Hotaru?"

"Hotaru," agreed Ranma. "Looking back now I acted in haste when I declared the blood feud, but not with the breaking of the engagement. I think we are both better off now."

"Yeah," agreed Akane. The only pressure she had now was academic and other things related to her schooling. "Yeah we are, I think getting out of Nerima did wonders for us both."

Ranma had to agree with that statement. "So what will you do now?" he asked.

Akane thought for a moment, "Well spend what time I can with Daddy, Kasumi, Nabiki, Paul, Yui, and the kids before I have to head back to school. After that I don't know." Akane continued to think for a bit, then came to a realization. "Hey what happened to the old pervert?"

Ranma's eyes went wide, he knew he had been forgetting something. "Oh man how could I forget that!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Akane, we are going to have to have a family and school meeting in the dojo. Usagi and I have learned something that your father and mine need to know. Please don't ask anything more, you'll get all the details then."

Akane suspected the worst, and looking into Ranma's eyes helped to confirm this. "Well give the house a call and we'll have things set up. Just give us a head count of who will be there and we'll handle the rest."

"Thanks," replied Ranma.

Akane had another thing on her mind, and she was almost too embarrassed to ask. "Um," slipped out of her mouth.

Without thinking Ranma asked, "What's up?" As he looked at her, he could tell she was almost blushing in embarrassment. There was something on her mind and it was clear she was unsure how to ask. Her body posture spoke volumes and it was clear that she was unsure how to proceed. "Something you wanted to ask?"

She could feel the heat emitting from her ears, this was soooo embarrassing to have to ask, but she was really beyond curious, "Are you really Him?"

He suspected, but wanted to get her to ask, "Him who?"

"The new guy," began Akane.

"What new guy?" he asked. That earned him a withering glare.

Akane took a breath, then slowly let it out, "Are you the new guy who has been fighting along side the Senshi in their fight for love and justice?"

Ranma was nearly slack jawed and buggy eyed at this. He did not figure Akane for a fan girl. "What makes you think it is me? And how for that matter did you hear about that? Aren't you in a military school?"

"Oh puhleaze," began Akane. "It is a military school for teenage girls and all their accompanying hormones. If you thought the gossip chain at Furinkan was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Ranma was stunned by this, he had figured that the military school would not allow for such things. However in retrospect what Akane said made sense. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

Akane sighed, "And then some. Besides we got all the details of the fights and saw some pretty good video images. There is only one person I know that fights with that level of skill, even with the new special attacks, and that is you."

Ranma was not too surprised by this. He should have expected this from her, she was trained and she knew what to look for. He sighed a bit then looked her dead in the eye, "Yes I am."

Akane knew he couldn't lie, and she knew he wasn't even making an attempt to lie either. If anything Ranma was truthful with friends and family, and it was apparent to her that she had regained a good measure of his trust. However the girl in Akane just had to see it, "Um, can I see your other form?"

Ranma just shook his head, yep, Akane was a die hard fangirl alright. Not wanting to disappoint he stood up and walked a few paces away. "You had better remain sitting for this one," stated Ranma, then he began. Soon the transformation was over and the Jovian Paladin stood before Akane.

She was dumbfounded, never had she expected to see what she had just witnessed. She had to admit his current form was dashing, and he filled it out quite nicely. "Not bad Saotome, not bad at all. You should dress like that more often, it looks good on you."

Ranma let out a defeated sigh, "Not you too. It is bad enough Mom rides my case about how I dress. I was hoping for a little more support from someone." His complaint was and is common among teenage males.

Akane giggle a bit at his predicament, it sounded like a typical Ranma complaint. However before she could give him a hard time or offer some advice he detransformed, returning to his birth form. It was at that time Akane's watch began to beep, letting her know the hour. She had it set for her academy time and now it was time for her to be in bed. "Shoot, it's late."

Ranma looked at her watch, "Oh man you're right, and I have an early day tomorrow. Let's get going, I want to make sure you get home ok."

Akane stood still on the spot while Ranma regarded her for a moment, "So are we at least friends?"

He could see the tension in her when she asked. They had cleared a lot of air between them and the bad blood as well. Time would take care of the rest. He smiled at Akane, "Yes, friends." He could almost see the burden lift from Akane with those two simple words. The feud was ended, and things had been set on a much better path for them both.

Without words the two began to walk in companionable silence until they met up with the other girls. Akane of course knew Hotaru and Makoto, but was introduced to Usagi. Akane could tell Usagi was suspicious of her, but she understood why. It hurt a bit to see Ranma take Usagi's hand in his, but not as bad as she feared it would be when she met his girlfriend.

Akane found herself walking alone for the last two blocks to her home. It was a friendly departure that was also used to confirm the upcoming school and family meeting regarding Happosai. She knew something had happened and it had been bad. Soon she was in the gate, where she closed and locked it. Then she was in the house. Opting for bare feet she padded toward the kitchen for a small bite and something to drink. She was not surprised to find Kasumi up and waiting for her, however finding Yui up as well was a pleasant surprise. She was promptly parked at the table and was sharing with Kasumi what had transpired. Yui was quick with some tea and a couple of substantial sandwiches for Akane. She told them of what happened, minus the transformation of course, but included Ranma's request for a school and family meeting.

Akane was hugged by both women, before she was hustled off to bed for some needed rest. It would be a while before Akane actually got some sleep. However a burden had been lifted from her young shoulders, so what sleep she did get, was truly restful. She found out how five year old kids can make excellent alarm clocks.

* * *

Ending here. Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I've changed my rough timeline, again, so with the way things are I have zero idea when this will end. It appears I have too many ideas in my over active imagination. I'm having fun with this one to be honest, I hope you are too.


	15. Bad News Comes in Threes Part 1

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 15, Bad News Comes in Threes Part 1

* * *

She had lost hope. For the first time in many, many years she was feeling her age. She had lived a good long life, however part of her life meant she had to watch loved ones die. Some were lost in battle, some to pestilence, some to accidents, and some to age. Her search through the new city here on the moon had proved fruitless. She was gone, she could not be found, and now Kuh Lohn truly feared the worst. She had received a letter from home in regards to an earlier inquiry. She had sent the letter quite some time before the attack on Tokyo and she was grateful that she was able to dispatch her reply fairly quickly through contacts that were outside of Tokyo. She received another reply today, Xian Pu was not at home.

So for now she sat alone, mourning the loss of her only remaining blood family. That girl had disappeared a while ago, probably trying to track down Ranma. However while she knew where the young man had gone, it was not her place to tell her granddaughter. Ranma needed a clean break from things really, and she owed him that much after what had happened.

Things were quite interesting here on the moon in her opinion. She took the time to see the moon landing sites, and had even helped Ranma and Usagi research where the ill fated Apollo 13 was to have landed. By some quirk of fate none of those areas had been developed, and Usagi had worked to ensure the preservation of those sites.

Normally the Amazons of that day shunned technology, but China and much of the rest of the world was fascinated by the whole lunar landing. So with some acquired televisions, other needed technology, and some bounced signals they were by some quirk of fate able to watch Man walk on the moon. They used that lesson not to teach the children such things about science, but used it to teach perseverance and hard work. She just never expected to be in the same darn place.

However most of those thoughts were far from her mind right now. She had read the letter after she received it this morning, and then excused herself from the company of Mu Tze and Minako Aino. Oh she enjoyed the company that they provided, and gave her more than one laugh over the past couple of weeks. She actually helped to train the girl, and for someone such as she was in the recent past, Kuh Lohn was actually impressed. She never had to bop Mu Tze on the head when her referred to her as an old mummy, Minako's fist was quite sufficient for that task.

So she sat and continued to reflect. The tip of her stick was making absent patterns in the ground beneath were she sat, the letter back in its envelope sat beside her. It was a tough time for the matriarch. She heard footsteps approaching and suspected who it was, sure enough, a worried Minako followed by an equally worried Mu Tze approached her location. She smiled at the two youngsters, they really complimented each other. Minako was just what Mu Tze needed.

"Elder, are you ok? What has happened?" asked a concerned Minako.

"Minako, Mu Tze," greeted the Amazon elder. "Come sit with me for a bit." She patted two hands on empty spots on either side of her diminutive form. So complying with her request Mu Tze sat to Kuh Lohn's left and Minako sat to her right. They sat in silence and waited for the matriarch to speak. "It turns out that my search was unsuccessful," stated Kuh Lohn.

"Xian Pu is not on the Moon then," added Minako.

"No she is not. I have searched every hospital with a recent picture I took before Ranma left and no one recalls her. I checked every bed and have checked the city thoroughly. I have been unable to locate my granddaughter."

"I take it you received another letter from the council," remarked Mu Tze.

"From the council no, but from their chosen scouts yes," answered the elder. "They had done two full sweeps of all paths home that Xian Pu might take. They were doing a third and including Japan before this letter was sent."

"How long ago was that?" asked a curious Minako.

"Just over four and a half week ago Minako dear," replied Kuh Lohn.

Mu Tze did some fast calculations in his head. "If I'm right they should have been searching Japan for Xian Pu then."

"Yes thankfully they weren't in Tokyo when it happened."

"Elder, is it who I think it is?"

"Yes the twins were approaching Tokyo by boat when everything went south." They all knew to what Kuh Lohn was referring to.

"So Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung are coming here?" asked Mu Tze.

The Amazon elder sighed deeply, "Yes they are, they were leaving Tokyo for last."

"You are worried that they will be brining bad news?" asked Minako. Kuh Lohn could only nod. "When are they arriving?"

Before the question could even be answered, a door to the area where they currently opened and it was a Shingo Tsukino in the lead, followed by Lung-Lung, who was carefully leading her sister, Ling-Ling, whose eyes had been wrapped in protective bandages. It was more than obvious that something had happened during their trip. Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling made their way over to Kuh Lohn. "Elder Kuh Lohn," began Lung-Lung in what she thought was her native tongue, "We have been unable to locate big sister Xian Pu anywhere in China, nor in Japan. We are so sorry."

It appeared to Kuh Lohn that her worst fears were now confirmed. Xian Pu was gone, she could no longer deny that fact. "Thank you both for your hard work during your unsuccessful hunt," stated Kuh Lohn. "It appears that Xian Pu is now with our ancestors."

"We are sorry for your loss Honored Elder," stated Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, and Mu Tze in unison. Shingo and Minako also added their condolences as well.

"Honored Elder," began Ling-Ling, "I present myself to you for judgment. I am a failed warrior and I can no longer see any enemies. I am prepared to accept banishment from the tribe."

"My sister's punishment is my punishment as well," added Lung-Lung.

Kuh Lohn could hear the seriousness in their voices, however now was not a time for melodrama, in fact it was time to put the kibosh on it. Two fast whacks to two heads with two cries of pain. "Now what in the name of all that is holy brought that on?" asked a now irate Kuh Lohn.

"Elder I'm blind and I can no longer be an Amazon warrior!" cried out Ling-Ling.

"Tell me child, where are you now?"

"Honored Elder, this one has been told that she is on the Moon, but that would be an impossibility."

"Answer this then, what is the most feared location by our village?"

"Jusenko."

"And would you say that place has great magic?" asked the elder.

"Yes Honored Elder,"

"So why wouldn't magic be able to transport you to the moon?" asked Kuh Lohn. Ling-Ling had no answer. "Didn't you tell her?" asked Kuh Lohn of Lung-Lung.

"Yes Honored Elder. Sister thought I was joking with her," answered Lung-Lung. That statement answered quite a bit right there, but she wasn't able to probe any further. The door to the garden they were in opened to reveal Usagi, Ranma, Hotaru in her transformed state, and Dr. Mizuno.

The group walked over to the elder and Usagi quickly embraced Kuh Lohn. "I heard that you may have received some bad news. I'm so sorry Elder."

That action, while appreciated, earned her a light bop on the head and a mild rebuke. "My dear that is no way for a princess to act," chided Kuh Lohn, "But I do thank you. Now what brings you here?"

"I heard there was someone in need of healing and I grabbed Saturn and Dr. Mizuno and we came straight over."

Lung-Lung's head was spinning, Xian Pu's one time husband was standing beside the princess and holding her hand. Rings adorned their finger and Lung-Lung knew what that meant, it was puzzling to the girl on how he could have ended up with a princess. She found that she couldn't wait to hear that tale from the Elder. Her attention was drawn away by a polite cough. She turned to see the doctor regarding her with a critical eye. "Yes Honored Healer, how may I be of assistance?" The twins were very polite with any healer, they were awed by what they could do.

"How are you feeling, Lung-Lung, isn't it?" asked the doctor.

"A little unwell, nothing that I cannot recover from with rest."

"Hmm, and you Ling-Ling, what caused you to lose your sight?" asked the now suspicious physician.

"We were on a small boat heading for Tokyo when a bight flash lit the sky and blinded my eyes," answered Ling-Ling with complete honesty.

That stopped Dr. Mizuno's questions right there, she knew what had happened, she was just curious as to how. Truth be told she suspected that some had gotten caught in the blast radius, she just hadn't expected to see anyone coming up to the moon with the symptoms showing. "Why don't you to tell me what happened on your trip, just start from when you started heading directly to Tokyo."

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung began their story. They were enjoying the cool of the evening in the bow of the boat, Lung-Lung had her head resting up against some equipment and she was looking aft. Ling-Ling was enjoying the open air and had her face to the wind. It was a small boat really, not very large by any standards. Still they had found the retired fisherman who was more than willing to take the girls to Tokyo. He was well inside the twilight of his life and being able to do things, anything, was a blessing in disguise for him. So he was more than willing to transport the girls. They were about three hours away by the boat's speed, which was pretty good for its age and size when the bright flash happened in the sky. Ling-Ling cried out in pain crying out that she couldn't see. Lung-Lung was at her sister's side doing what she could to help. However at the instant of the flash, the boat's engine died and all motion ceased. What happened next would be seared into their memories for the rest of their days.

With a speed that belied his age, the boatman ran forward, grabbed the two girls and fled to the cover of the bridge. He pushed the two into a corner and shielded them with his own body, and as he did, the blast wave hit. It was an experience that neither would forget, for the first time in their lives the girls were screaming in unbridled terror. The boat was battered violently and was getting torn to shreds. They both heard the captain cry out in pain when something struck him, he did not remain conscious for long.

Soon the shockwave, then back blast were past. An eerie calm settled over and the Lung-Lung gently moved the unconscious captain off and laid him on the deck. She quickly reassured Ling-Ling and took stock of the situation. She was amazed that the boat was still floating. The roof of the cabin that was the bridge of the small ship was gone as was most of the cabin itself. Much of the equipment was burning and she hurried with an extinguisher to put out the small fires. The burned equipment was rapidly splashed in the water to ensure the fires were out. There was a supply locker marked for emergencies and Lung-Lung found a first aid kit, some emergency rations, and plenty of water to last at least two days for the three of them. A life raft was there as well, but the boat seemed to be maintaining its integrity and was not in any danger of sinking. Off to the side she found a flare gun and a number of flares, along with five complete flare pencil sets. A signal mirror and emergency radio was also there as well.

Thankfully the captain regained consciousness and was able to give some direction to Lung-Lung. They spent the night adrift and at the mercy of the wind and waves, which tonight took pity on them. The next morning dawned clear and bright and both Amazons, with their sharp ears were listening for anything. Soon they heard the sound of a jet approaching. Doing what she was told Lung-Lung set off one of the flare pencil shots. It didn't seem to have any effect so she set off another one. Then from off the port of the small boat, a jet roared overhead and quickly by. Lung-Lung watched as the jet gained a bit of altitude and circled the small boat. Lung-Lung was jumping and waving her arms for all she was worth. The jet made another pass and popped off some flares just as he got past the boat. The pilot waved his wings, it seemed things were looking up for the trio. It wasn't an hour later when she spotted a US Navy destroyer bearing down on their position. A helicopter took off from the back and quickly closed in and hovered nearby. The side door opened and a figure jumped out entering the water.

The figure swam over and was quickly up and over the gunwale with practiced ease. Lung-Lung could tell by his movement that he was a warrior, and could be quite deadly if needed, but that was not his mission here. He spoke to her but she couldn't understand. He just smiled at the girl and signaled at the helicopter, which sped away to the destroyer. The big ship was still approaching and it adjusted its heading and Lung-Lung got to see the dance that is a rotary wing aircraft landing on a ship that is bobbing up and down in the water. It did not take long she could tell and soon the destroyer was back on course for the little boat. She watched as a net was tossed to the side and some sailors were beginning to scramble down.

Soon they were alongside and the destroyer had come to a stop. A young Navy Seaman came to her and spoke nearly flawless Japanese, "Are you alright ma'am.?"

Lung-Lung answered in her broken Japanese, "I fine but sister blinded and old man hurt too too bad." This simple statement told the young sailor all he needed to know and he called up in English to his shipmates. Two female crew members scrambled down the net and into the boat. It was clear to Lung-Lung that one was of Chinese descent and was a female.

She regarded Lung-Lung for a moment. "Do you think you can make it up the net?" asked the young sailor. It was spoken in perfect Mandarin.

"I should be fine, but my sister has been blinded and will need help," replied Lung-Lung in one of her native dialects.

She scrambled up with the sailors companion, she wore a white vest with a red cross on it. So Lung-Lung knew this was a medic. They waited for the female sailor to scramble up the net with Ling-Ling riding on the other girl's back. They were taken below for an exam, then the eventual trip to a holding area where they were interviewed, given further medical care, and allowed to rest. The food must have been affecting them both because they were dealing with frequent bouts of nausea and occasionally vomiting as well.

Usagi and Hotaru had been listening quite closely at the story, and they had some suspicions about what the girls were suffering from, but Dr. Mizuno would confirm.

"So you both have had some trouble keeping food down?" asked the doctor.

"Hai!" replied the girls.

Dr. Mizuno's face took on a very serious expression, "Girls, I believe you were caught up in the nuclear attack that was made on Tokyo to defeat the demons. I am seeing signs of radiation poisoning and sickness."

"Are we going to die?" asked a concerned Ling-Ling.

"No, you won't," stated Usagi. "I can promise you both that neither one of you will die from the radiation."

Lung-Lung regarded the girl that spoke to her, she seemed to be dressed in a rather silly fashion, however as she looked closely she realized just WHO she was seeing. The twins had heard all the reports about the Moon Princess and Lung-Lung had actually caught a couple of the images on the TV when they were waiting for transport to the moon. Now she was standing in front of her, she was young, around the age of their big sister. However she carried herself with a regal bearing that was covering a layer of concern, love, and steel. Lung-Lung bowed quite deeply, "This one is honored to meet you Great Lady."

Usagi understood her reaction, she had been getting that a lot lately, however these girls were Kuh Lohn's family, and by proxy she considered them a part of her family. She bent over and lifted the bowing girl, forcing her up so she could look into her eyes, "Lung-Lung is it?" The smaller girl could only nod, "In this setting there is no need for you to be quite so formal. I consider your Elder to be a part of my family, and that now makes you and your sister part of my family, do you understand?" Again Lung-Lung could only nod. "Good, because in settings like these, where you are among family you do not have to be so formal. In private you may call me Usagi, as that is my given name. I'm sure you recognize my husband." She referred to Ranma by jerking a thumb in his direction.

That earned a greeting of, "Hey twerp, how ya doin?" from said person, which resulted in an elbow to the ribs from Usagi. Lung-Lung and Usagi just rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"Mens," stated Lung-Lung, "So hard to train sometimes." Both shared a laugh at Ranma's expense.

Usagi liked this girl already, "Would you like us to heal you?"

"Please heal my sister first," requested Lung-Lung. Usagi just smiled and looked to Hotaru, who was standing by. Hotaru and Shingo walked over to the twins, Hotaru stood right in front of the blinded Ling-Ling.

"Shingo could you please?" asked the girl.

"No problem," replied the boy. He stood behind Ling-Ling. Hotaru looked to the doctor and an unspoken question hung in the air.

"Flash blindness dear. Easy enough for you to deal with," replied the doctor. That confirmed what Hotaru had suspected. A few cases had been transferred to the Moon for some rapid treatment. She was actually working from both ends of the list now. She could take care of more people in a day that way. Actually if you kept a running tally, which Ranma and the other scouts did, Hotaru's healing abilities were growing by leaps and bounds. She had already healed a small group by accident yesterday.

"Hello Ling-Ling, I am Sailor Saturn and I'll help you get your sight back," said the girl in greeting.

"Thank you Lady Saturn," replied Ling-Ling.

"No need to be formal," babbled Hotaru quickly. "Just call me Saturn ok?"

"Ok," agreed Ling-Ling.

"Ok, I want you to relax. I'm going to put my hands over your eyes for a few moments. Shingo is behind you just in case. Are you ready?" Ling-Ling could only nod with a measure of apprehension. Hotaru began and placed her hands over they eyes of Ling-Ling. Her hands began to glow slightly as she concentrated on the task at hand. It was actually quite easy now.

Ling-Ling could actually feel the warmth in her eyes, and soon she could actually see something. Oh things were much lighter now and she thought she could make out something. Soon the warmth ended and she felt the hands pull away.

"Let's get you seated on the bench," said Shingo as he lead the girl over to a bench were she sat. Dr. Mizuno went to work and quickly began to remove the bandages. Lung-Lung hovered close by in eager anticipation.

Soon the bandages were off and Ling-Ling opened her eyes again and began to blink. Things quickly came back into focus and she saw the face of her very worried twin hovering close by. She just smiled at her sister, and without words the two shared a fierce embrace. A gentle cough interrupted them both, Lung-Lung got a good look and she could tell there was something different about Usagi, power was radiating off the girl. Poor Ling-Ling was gob smacked with the sight before her. "Now if you two would just stand still for a moment, we can get the other issue fixed right now."

The twins looked on in wonder as Usagi began. She closed her eyes and drew on her power. When she opened them up she was radiating a level of power the twins had never seen before. A rod with a headpiece they had never seen before appeared on the top, and with two simple gestures, the spell was cast, and her power dropped away.

They felt good, no, they felt wonderful. For the first time in days the twins felt energized. They shared a quick look and the broke out into a quick sparing session. Smiles adorned their faces when they stopped, and the twins shared a look. They walked over to Usagi, who was now standing with her husband, the made fists with their right hands and placed their hands over their hearts. They bowed their heads and bent to the ground so that their right knee was placed on the ground.

"We pledge ourselves to you. We are your servants and slaves. Our lives are in your hand to do with as you please," stated the girls and an uncanny unison.

Usagi however had to put the kibosh on this in a hurry. "No," stated the princess in her most regal way. The twin's heads shot up, a look of despair crossed their eyes. "There are no slaves in my kingdom," stated Usagi, "and your lives are your own." Smiling she continued, after guiding the two girls back to their feet, "However you are free to choose to remain here. If you choose to remain here as warriors, you do so not only as warriors, but as protectors, teachers, and students." She could tell that she had their attention, "Our ways here are not the ways of the Amazon Nation. All are equal here in how I will treat them. I need people to help teach and train those who remain here how to protect and defend my Kingdom. The Musk have pledged themselves to me and to my husband, but I cannot rely on the Musk alone. The younger generations must learn how to protect and defend, so that this kingdom will never fall again." She looked into the eyes of the twins, and she could see understanding in their eyes, "If you choose to stay, you can no longer just be warriors, you must be students, then scholars one day. We must have a balance between the strength of the mind, and the strength of the body. The road is not easy, but I hope it will be rewarding." She smiled at them, "So are you still ready to make a choice?"

The twins just smiled an nodded, "We choose to stay and help where we can."

"We are still young and still have much to learn anyhow," remarked Ling-Ling.

"Plus who is going to help out Elder Kuh Lohn now that big sister is gone?" asked Lung-Lung.

'Good,' thought the Elder, 'The first of the tribe is choosing to come and stay willingly. I hope the others can be convinced as easily.'

Soon Saturn was off to take care of and heal as many of the wounded as she could, with Shijgo in tow. The rest stayed to learn about the new girls. It gave some comfort to Kuh Lohn that she was surrounded by so many that were truly concerned about her and her family.

* * *

He hated tasks like this really. It was bad enough when he had to notify the family of the rare homicide, but this task really sucked. All of the adults in the field hospital had been identified, and the grim task of notifying family members had begun. He really had hoped that the lady he was about to visit would receive some good news. Raising children was tough with two parents, and with twins it was out right maddening at times. However now he had to tell someone she was a widow at the young age of 28. He really hated his job.

Detective Hatake was working through the grim task of how to tell someone again, and to be honest it wasn't getting any easier. Sill he had perfect directions of where to go thanks to the datapad thing he worked off of. So he was now heading to the Tendo and Ikari residence with is companion. Gramps Hino as he had started to call the aging priest was accompanying him on these tasks to provide comfort to those who lost

He arrived at the door and rang the bell. The gate swung open to reveal a young lady in her early twenties at the most, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Good morning ma'am. I am Detective Hatake of the Tokyo PD and I'm looking for a Yui Ikari. Is she home?"

* * *

OK I'm stopping this one here as it will only get longer. I'll pick up right where things left off in the next chapter. Please read and review all previous too and point out anything wrong. Be specific with the chapter as well. It keeps me honest. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I can't tell you how much it encourages me. I have about four more weeks till classes start up again, so from late August till December things will be on a huge slowdown. I'll probably have a few chapters of everything that I have in progress in some level of development, but I won't be updating as often. Till next time! Thanks to all!

PS If there is anyone that can tell me where the heck the first 40 years of my life went, please let me know. I just celebrated that magic number and I seem to have lost track of time somewhere. :P


	16. Bad News Comes in Threes Part 2

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 16, Bad News Comes in Threes Part 2

* * *

They had arrived only last night and secured some rather comfortable lodging that was more than suitable for their needs. Right now they were on a mission of the utmost urgency, and neither would let anything stand in their way to accomplish their mission. Both were experts really, and intelligent wasn't even close to describe the two of them. The youngest was a prodigy and genius, but so was the other. It made sense really, being a mother and a daughter. So Naoko and Ritsuko Akagi were on the moon, searching for colleagues and friends. Naoko was concerned about her young friend and her semi-shady husband, to say nothing of the children. Ritsuko was looking for her best friend from school. They had confirmed that there was an Ikari family on the moon, but that was it. Thanks to some judicious work by Ritsuko they were able to locate where the family was. She was hoping that Yui and the children were alright, however what they learned this morning was not boding well for their search.

Confirmed dead lists were now being compiled, and they both knew some of the names on that list, so there was a bit of anxiety in their silent walk. "I came across a list of unidentified people before we left Mom."

"Did you get deep into the list yet Ritsuko?" asked Naoko.

"No, you were ready to leave. I can always get a look at it later." Ritsuko was silent for a bit, "I still can't believe where we are."

"No kidding," replied the mother, "I remember the moon landings for heavens sake how do you think I feel?"

"We still going to see the landing sites?" asked a curious Ritsuko.

"Of course!" exclaimed Naoko. "It is part of history too. I can't wait to be honest." Naoko checked the map and found that they were rather close to their destination. We are almost there. They arrived at the door and promptly rang the bell after noting two names on the outside. Ikari they knew, but neither one knew any member of the Tendo family. They heard the opening and closing of the door and a girl about 17 or 18 years stood there with an inquisitive expression. She wore a pageboy haircut and was dressed in a simple t-shirt and cutoff shorts, she was also barefoot at the moment too.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the girl.

"Hello, I am Naoko Akagi and this is my daughter Ritsuko," Ritsuko bowed politely, which Nabiki returned. "I am a colleague and a friend of Dr. Yui Ikari. I'm hoping she is here."

"A doctor eh. Well I didn't realize that," stated Nabiki. "She and the children have been staying with us since the incident and since Yui was sprung from the hospital. I'm sure she'd love a familiar face all things considered. I'm Nabiki Tendo by the way. Please come inside quickly."

Hearing the serious tone in Nabiki's voice the quickly followed her in and quickly removed their shoes before following the quickly moving girl. They arrived in the living room as they heard a man say, "Mrs. Ikari, I regret to inform you that we have not been able to locate your husband among the survivors here on the Moon, nor at any hospital in Japan. I'm so sorry ma'am."

Naoko and Ritsuko could only look on in horror as Yui broke down in front of them, "No, no no no no,nonononononono," she buried her face in her hands and began to weep bitter tears.

The children were a bit confused in some respects, but they were smart children and they began to understand the reality of the situation as best they could. They broke away from Kasumi and ran up to the man in the suit. Ritsuko and Naoko recognized his badge then, and realized he must have been a detective. They took their little fists and began to pummel the detective crying, "Your wrong, our daddy's not gone, bring our daddy home!" The other older gentleman was a priest and he was trying to comfort a distraught Yui.

With a deft skill brought on by raising his own son, who was now 9, caught their flailing fists, "Children I'm so sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Tears were filling his eyes. Detective Kakashi Hatake really hated his job sometimes.

"No your wrong!" shouted the twins. They bolted outside crying, and ran off in separate directions. If there is one truth about five year old children is that when they wanted to, they could be fast.

Ritsuko took off and almost collided with another girl, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Ritsuko Akagi. My Mom and Yui are friends and colleagues. I happen to know the kids too, I've babysat them a couple of times."

"Hi, Akane Tendo. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. I'll go right and you go left?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ritsuko fairly quickly. With that the two girls were off in search of the children. Meanwhile Kasumi and Nabiki were just getting their feet back under them. The announcement came like a physical blow to them both. They had grown quite fond of Yui and the children, and all the Tendo girls knew the pain of losing a parent.

Nabiki and Kasumi approached and gave each other a tear filled hug. "You had better call Daddy and Tofu. I think we need to have them home," stated Nabiki. Oh how she just wanted to crawl under a rock at that time, but she couldn't, and Kasumi was thinking the same thing.

"Good idea," replied Kasumi, "You'll see to the detective and his companion?"

"Sure, no problem," answered Nabiki.

"Who are our other guests?" asked Kasumi.

"Naoko Akagi and her daughter Ritsuko," answered Nabiki. "She works with Yui and knows the family."

"That's fine then, I'll go make the call and see if I can get some tea fixed, make sure you see Detective Hatake and Grandfather Hino off properly for me."

"No problem sis." Nabiki separated from her sister and walked over to the detective, "Thank you for coming by and letting us know the truth. We really were hoping for the best and all."

"It's ok. It is a part of my job and all, I'm used to it," he lied.

Nabiki picked up on that instantly, "Oh you are so full of it. But still thank you." She bowed to the detective and the priest.

"If you need me you know where to find me," stated Grandfather Hino. "Well I suppose it is time to get on to our next destination Detective." Without words he agreed and Nabiki escorted the pair to the gate where she again thanked them profusely. When they left she closed the gate and leaned heavily against it. Oh how she hated this feeling, of being totally helpless and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Tears began anew and she headed for a particular place.

She entered Paul's room, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what had happened. "So, bad news I take it." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Yeah," agreed Nabiki, "real bad I'd say." Her voice was just as thick as his.

"You ok Nabs?"

"No, are you?"

"At the moment, hell no." She smiled at his response, nearly as blunt as Ranma. She did something she never thought she'd ever do. She crossed the room and went to his good side. The bed he was in was quite large, and without thinking, she crawled into his bed. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Soon enough the tears found them both, and the cried and mourned with the rest of the family all while holding on to each other. When the tears were past for the moment, they remained like that, not speaking, just holding on to each other. They relaxed in each other's presence, where sleep claimed them both. Tofu found them first, and just smiled. He ended up making the tea.

Soun came in a while later and just smiled. He could see the redness in their closed eyes and watched the chests rise and fall of his daughter and someone he was beginning to think of as a son. He could not, and would not condemn either for seeking solace, and it was Nabiki that probably came to him anyway. So silently he entered and covered them with a light blanket, and dimmed the lights to allow them to sleep. It was turning out to be a rough day today. It looked like he was probably going to stay home tomorrow too.

Ritsuko was a touch frantic, leave it to the twins to run off and try and hide. In a way she understood, having lost her father when she was only eight. So instead of looking, she listened. Concentrating she began to hear the sound of a sobbing child. She followed the sound to a corner of the yard, where she found little Shinji curled up in a ball. She padded over to the boy and knelt down by his side. "Shin-chan," she called. He didn't respond, he was lost in his own grief at the moment. So she did the next thing she could think of, she gathered the little guy up in her arms and just began to rock him while he cried.

He cried for a while, and eventually he was all cried out for the time being. It was then he realized that his was being held. So he wiped his eyes and looked to see who it was that was holding him. He was surprised to see who it was. "Ritsuko-neesan, what are you doing here?"

Ritsuko smiled at the boy, "My Mom and I came looking for you, we were hoping to find you and I guess we did."

"So the monsters didn't get you?"

"No the monsters didn't get me Shinji." She continued to rock the boy in her arms for a while as he continued to settle down.

"Did the monsters get Misato-nee?"

Ritsuko sighed. "I don't know Shinji, I don't know," answered Ritsuko honestly.

"The monsters took my daddy from me. I HATE those monsters," said a clearly angry Shinji. There was a level of venom in the boy's voice that Ritsuko had never heard before and it worried the girl. He was always such a happy go lucky boy and always had a smile of his face, even after some tears from a scraped up knee. Now, it seemed like something had changed. She would have to talk to her mother about that. She looked down and realized that he had dozed off. Thankfully he didn't weigh that much.

She was able to get standing and carried the sleeping boy back to the house. It was then that she noticed a building off to the other side and was curious about it. However right now was not the time to ask. When she had arrived to the doorway though which she had followed the fleeing children she noticed another older girl and a kind looking gentleman sitting beside her, he was rubbing her back with one hand, while his other was holding the hand that was not holding the handkerchief that she wa using to wipe the corner of her eyes. "Oh hello, you must be Ritsuko. I'm Kasumi Tendo. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

"Oh it's no problem. With all the excitement and the kids bolting like they did we all had other things on our minds." Ritsuko looked up and saw Akane already back in the living room holding a dozing Rei.

"Do you want me to take Shinji?" offered Kasumi.

"No I should be ok." Ritsuko then took stock of where she was, "I could however use a boost into the house." Kasumi smiled and helped the young teenager into the house, however before she could get four steps in her mother relieved her of Shinji for a moment while she was pulled into a tight hug from Yui.

"Ritsuko-chan, I'm so glad to see you," greeted Yui. Her eyes were a deep red from the crying, and tears were still evident.

"Ikari-san, I'm so sorry," said the girl. Now Ritsuko normally kept a tight rein on her emotions, however as the reality of the situation dawned on her she began to shake. Then without warning everything hit like a ton of bricks. A small sob escaped her lips, then the storm hit for Ritsuko. She lost all strength in her legs and as she hit her knees Yui went down with her. Yui's own tears joined Ritsuko's.

Gendo had become like a father figure to Ritsuko. She was just in kindergarten when she met him. He was an undergraduate then and working part time doing handyman work. He was quite good with his hands and was doing some work for her mother and father, and he treated her like a little sister. He ended up walking her home on occasion as he was heading back to his small apartment. He had met Yui that year too and she had taken a liking to Ritsuko even then. The two spent some free time with the girl and even helped to teach her how to ride a bike. They got to meet her best friend from the first grade, Misato Katsuragi. She remembered their wedding day a couple of years later, then the arrival of the twins. It seemed like all those wonderful memories she had were for naught.

Finally the storm passed and the crying ended. She felt Yui push her back and Ritsuko looked into a pair of concerned eyes. "Are you ok sweetie?" asked Yui.

"Yeah I think so," answered Ritsuko. "Hey isn't that what I'm supposed to ask you?" She smiled as she asked that question. By then Tofu had delivered some hot tea to the table, and Soun had arrived home. The family had gathered for now and they would work through this together.

* * *

It was past dinner time and the Akagi's were still with Yui and the rest. Finally Soun offered, "Why don't you stay the night? We have more than enough room."

"Are you sure?" asked Naoko. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"We can have a change of clothes and beds for you both in less than twenty minutes," stated Kasumi. "Besides it is getting awfully late and I think it makes more sense."

"Hey I have room for an extra bed in my room, so Ritsuko can bunk with me," stated Akane.

"And Nabiki and I can share a room for tonight easily," stated Kasumi. "So we have more than enough room Dr. Akagi."

Naoko knew when she had lost an argument, "Well I'm not one to argue, so I guess we'll stay the night then."

"Wonderful," said Soun.

However Kasumi took charge of the situation, "Akane and Ritsuko you have bath duty with Shinji and Rei. So get a change of clothing ordered then hop in the bath."

With that the girls complied and the children grumbled, after all they had a bath just yesterday, and a little dirt never hurt anyone, did it? Ritsuko was amazed at some of the technology and ordering a set of comfortable pajamas and a set of fresh undergarments was something out of a sci-fi movie. Soon enough they ushered the children into the bath and stripped the struggling pair of their clothing. The two older girls then took care of their own clothing and followed the kids in. Rei and Shinji knew the drill and already had stools set up and were filling a couple buckets of water. Quickly Ritsuko sat Rei down while Akane took charge of Shinji and the task of bathing the children began. They heard the outer door open and Nabiki announced that their pajamas were waiting for them, as were the beds.

The washing of the children phase ended and the girls quickly hopped in the tub with the kids. There were few toys in the bath and the four had a good time just playing together. Soon enough it was time to get out and dried off. The children were dried and dressed first, followed by the two girls. They stepped out into the hall to see Yui and Naoko in comfortable bathrobes coming in from the building that Ritsuko had spotted earlier.

"That is a wonderful dojo Akane, I didn't know your family practiced Martial Arts," stated Naoko.

"My father taught me when I was younger, and he has started teaching us again and the kids as well. He is starting up formal classes again in the very near future."

"That's wonderful," remarked Naoko.

Meanwhile the children went over and tugged on their mother's robe. "What's wrong you two?" asked a concerned Yui.

"Can we sleep with you tonight Mama?" asked Rei.

"Please?" added Shinji.

Yui suspected this may happen, and she already knew what her answer was. "Go upstairs and grab your pillows and come straight down to my room, ok?"

The children bounded off and up the stairs and back down with pillows in tow. They headed off to their mother's room and entered. Kasumi meanwhile led Naoko up to the bed that had been prepared for her, while Ritsuko followed Akane. Ritsuko was wiped from the day and was out before her head hit the pillow. Akane ended up covering the younger girl before climbing into her own bed and falling asleep fairly quickly too. Naoko was now comfortably ensconced in her assigned room for the night.

Nabiki and Kasumi headed back downstairs to share a bath together. Soun had returned from a quick cleaning of the facilities in the dojo and his own evening shower. He was making sure the house was locked down for the night and he bid his eldest and middle daughters a good night and he was off to bed. Kasumi and Nabiki took their baths and they themselves were not long for the waking world.

Clouds were a unique thing to see on the moon in some areas, and the morning dawned on the cloudy side. Today was the day of the scheduled meeting at the Tendo dojo. So some people were up bright and early. Ukyo was up and pulling on a comfortable robe over her t-shirt and panties. She didn't bother with slippers and padded barefoot into the kitchen and prep area for a morning fix. As usual Konatsu was there enjoying a light breakfast, while her breakfast was piping hot and waiting for her. "Morning Natsu," yawned Ukyo.

"Good morning. Tendo-san left a message last night. They are probably going to need more food. Apparently Ikari-san received some bad news yesterday."

Ukyo stopped eating and looked at Konatsu. He wore a very serious and somber expression, "Oh no, the poor kids. What is she going to do?"

"I wish I could answer that Ukyo-sama," stated Konatsu in a rather morose tone.

She finished her breakfast and took the dishes over to the sink for cleaning later, she didn't notice that her robe had come open. She turned to face Konatsu, "Natsu honey, it looks like I'm making an early run to the market. Get in touch with Ran-chan or Usagi-chan and have them send some of the gang over to help before we have to head out. Also get a few more delivery boxes, we'll probably need them."

It was all poor Konatsu could do to keep focused on Ukyo's face. Things had been changing a bit for him, and one of the big changes was how he really was beginning to NOTICE Ukyo. That meant some pretty frustrating moments for the young gender confused man. He understood what his reactions were, but they were new and foreign to him. "Right, more delivery boxes."

"Are you ok Konatsu?" asked Ukyo of the obviously flustered Konatsu.

"Ukyo-sama, your robe," stated the young man as he averted his eyes.

She quickly secured her robe back in its proper place and a blush bloomed from her neck upward. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No harm," replied Konatsu. "Should I put out the family emergency sign?"

"Probably a good idea. I'm heading off for the market, you take care of everything else and we should be all set." With that Ukyo bounded back up the stairs and Konatsu couldn't do anything other than watch Ukyo. However soon enough he focused on the task at hand. Calls were made and delivery boxes were waiting for Ukyo's arrival. Konatsu even had the kitchen prepped and ready for the upcoming rush of prep work hat would have to occur before they even began to cook. Ukyo was very happy when she got back.

It was nearing the appointed hour and the household was dressed in mourning clothes, even Paul was dressed very respectably as well. They were waiting for their guests to arrive and the dojo had been prepped that morning thanks to some help from Naoko and Ritsuko. Ukyo and Konatsu arrived first along with Ryoga, Ami, Mu Tze, Minako, and Kuh Lohn. They too were dressed in mourning clothing, though for different reasons. Finally the rest had arrived too, all in civilian mourning clothes for just such an occasion. Greetings and introductions were made and a light meal was consumed by all. Soon they headed out for the dojo, however before entering, a certain set of girls stepped to the side and followed Ranma and Usagi into the dojo in single file.

Most every member of the Tendo household was puzzled by this, and Soun just had to ask, "Genma, what is up with Ranma and the girls?"

"Have a bit of patience Soun old buddy, all will be explained in time." Genma hoped that explanation would suffice for now, and thankfully it did, even if Soun was just a touch suspicious.

They filed into the dojo and any footwear that had been worn was promptly removed. Plenty of cushions had been set up in a circular pattern and Ranma, Usagi, and the rest of the girls walked in and Ranma and Usagi stopped at a particular point that was at the right most part of the circle. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto all walked pass the couple and assumed positions to the couple's right. Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna took the other flank.

Genma and Soun took positions directly opposite Ranma and Usagi. Nodoka sat between her husband and Kuh Lohn. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung sat behind their elder. Mu Tze and the rest of the boys, including Shingo, took up the rest of the available seating on that side The Tendo daughters sat next to their father, going from oldest to youngest, followed by Yui, who was flanked by her children. Paul was in his chair and was in the company of Naoko and Ritsuko, who were seated in chairs to either side of the injured pilot. Ukyo and Konatsu were also in attendance and were next to Yui and the children, thus completing the circle.

"Mr. Tendo, I would like to thank you for this meeting, in spite of recent circumstances," began Usagi, "However we have some news that is going to affect you and the Anything Goes School."

"I understand," stated Soun.

"I too have news," added the Amazon Elder. She looked to Usagi, who just smiled and nodded her head in response to the unspoken question. "It is with deep regret that I must announce the death of my Great Granddaughter Xian Pu. She did not return home, and she is no where in Japan or here on the moon." Mu Tze was still there to provide a level of comfort to her, however condolences were still given by all in the room. Kuh Lohn expressed her gratitude to all.

"Mr. Tendo, Pops. We have news regarding Happosai, the Grand Master of our school. However there is something you should know first. We figure it would be easier to tell, no show, our extended family." With that everyone from Ami to Setsuna stood, and in front of a new set of onlookers, transformed into their Senshi forms.

Well mostly, for some reason, and much to her chagrin, Usagi did not transform into her Sailor Moon guise, but that as the reborn princess, with the dress and crown in place, "Oh shoot I did it again," complained the girl. However before she could continue there were two small forms standing in front of Saturn.

"Hotaru-nee?" asked Shinji. Hotaru just smiled and nodded at the boy.

"You're a magic girl?" asked Rei.

"Yes I am," answered Hotaru.

Rei did the next logical thing in her mind, she looked to Usagi-nee who now looked every inch the princess and asked, "Can I be a magic girl too?" Mouths were hidden and some chuckles were stifled at her very honest and open question.

"I'm afraid not sweetie, right now you are just too little. That and we don't have any more available planets at the moment."

Rei looked sad at that announcement. "Ok," replied the girl rather sullenly then she and her brother walked back over to their mother where they promptly sat back down.

"Now, where do I begin," stated Usagi. She chose the pint where Ranma had first appeared in his Jovian Paladin guise and carried on from there. They described the time from his first appearance forward, leaving out many of the personal details. She finally got to the night of the dance, which was well after Happosai received his beat down from Herb and Ryoga. She described what had happened in vivid detail, then there was that gruesome discovery of Happosai. She did not leave much to the imagination really, and she described the decision that she and Ranma reached. "So as you can see, you two are the only two surviving masters of the Anything Goes School."

Genma and Soun suspected something like this would happen one day, but never in such a gruesome manner. There was something else that they both realized. It came from sharing some lunchtime conversations about what was going on with their respective families. It was there that Soun learned that Ranma had been teaching Usagi, Hotaru, and Makoto as well. From what Genma had described, the girls were making near exponential leaps and bounds in their abilities after Ranma had started to train them. They shared a look, and Soun knew what had to be said, "Thank you Princess for the news of our Master's demise." He bowed in appreciation with that statement. "However there is one more Master of our school." Soun and Genma focused their attention toward Ranma.

It took just a bit, but Ranma realized that they were talking about him. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes my son," stated Genma, "You."

Usagi's face fell at that realization. Rei just smirked a bit, "Leave it to Usagi to miss someone close."

Ranma was still a touch confused, "Pop, I still don't understand."

"Hear me out for a moment Ranma," stated Soun. "You have been able to master moves in days or maybe a couple of weeks. Your father and I would sometimes take weeks or months to master a new technique. You have fought a great many different styles and you have always prevailed in the end. You never backed down from a challenge, and you never once backed down to the Master, rest his soul. After you left, he made you his heir."

Ranma was incredulous at this announcement, "Well how come I am just finding out about this now?"

"Because we could never figure a way to approach you without making you suspicious," answered Genma, "Our own conduct in the past would have made you extremely suspicious and you probably would have suspected we were trying to restart the engagement."

Ranma found he was agreeing with his father's logic, "True. So am I certified now?"

"Yes you are. Thankfully we stored the certificate in a protected vault under the dojo back on Earth. I am hoping it survived so we can present you with the certificate Grand Master. Just to let you know Nabiki was able to get it registered with the government a few days before the attack,"

"Thank you all," said Ranma as he bowed in gratitude. After he righted himself the conversation shifted and Soun had announced that he and his daughters had decided to remain on the moon. Akane would however be returning to Earth to complete the school year at the school she was attending. She was given the option to finish High School on Earth, or on the Moon once classes finally began.

The girls dropped their transformations and the conversations shifted to more mundane topics. However things had to end when it was discovered that the children were zonked out on a pillow in the corner of the dojo. It had been a couple of exhausting days, and tomorrow would be a combined wake for Xian Pu, Gendo, and Happosai. Naoko and Ritsuko would spend another night.

So it was a bit late when Akane came downstairs in her pajamas to find Ritsuko dressed in her own pajamas working on the communications terminal that had been mounted on the wall. It was then that Akane noticed that it was a smaller portable unit and Ritsuko was handling the device as if she was using a computer. "What are you up to Ritsuko?" asked Akane.

Ritsuko didn't even look up, "I'm trying to find my best friend, there are some unidentified children and I'm hoping to locate her. They have been putting pictures up."

Akane decided to sit with the girl and watch. She didn't know much about the things really, but it was apparent that Ritsuko did. She watched the screen as Ritsuko cycled through the available photos. Akane was horrified that so many children had not been reunited with their families. Finally Ritsuko stopped dead in her tracks. On the screen was a picture of a girl, about Ritsuko's age, with shoulder length purple hair, and a blank, almost vacant expression on her face. "Misato," breathed out Ritsuko.

* * *

They arrived back in the small house they occupied together since arriving on the moon. The two of them were the best of friends, and at times much more than that. They ended up at the hospital again, spending time with the girl that they had found. She had been covered in blood then, but they had managed to help get her to where they were staying where they stripped the poor thing bare, and got her cleaned up. The eventually brought the girl to a medical facility, where she had been receiving full time medical care. They were there every day checking on her, bathing with her, and just spending as much time with her as they could.

She was such a pretty young thing and Jun and Nene were worried for the girl. She had been catatonic since that awful day, not that they were any better either. They were exhausted. They ditched their shoes at the entryway after they had closed and locked the door. As they headed for the room that they shared they left a trail of clothing behind, which meant when they arrived they were now naked and ready for bed.

Some nights there would be some activity between the two, but not so much recently. Right now Nene and Jun just craved contact and sleep. So without any preamble the girls climbed into the bed that they shared, cuddled closely together, shared a lingering kiss, then proceeded to fall asleep in each other's arms. They were hoping for some success stories tomorrow, but they seemed to becoming a rare item. Tonight they dreamed of finding the family of the purple haired teenager that they had found. Maybe tomorrow they would find someone who knew who she was.

* * *

Ending this one here. Kudos if you can figure out where I pulled the last two characters from. More to come with this one, mostly because the more I type, the more I find I have available to put to words. Let me know what you think. Comments and critiques are always appreciated.


	17. Finding Lost Friends, Immigration,

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 17, Finding Lost Friends, Immigration, Political Decisions.

* * *

It was a meeting of political heavyweights that comes around very rarely, but today's discussion was most important. The majority and minority party leaders from the House and Senate, the respective whips from those chambers were also in attendance. What really made things interesting was that the current President of the United States, and three of the four surviving Presidents as well. They were reading over the reports from the Navy JAG Office, and each one was impressed with what they read, for some it was at least the second time. They all leaned back, and some removed their reading glasses.

"Wow," replied the former Governor of Arkansas, "That is one brave young man."

"I know," replied the current President, "That is the reason I believe he has more than earned the award. My only problem right now is the Speaker, she is holding up the entire process."

"What does she think she is doing?" asked a past President and former director of the Central Intelligence Agency.

The Majority leader from the House spoke up, "She is playing to her constituents I'm afraid. It seems most of the delegation from that state are playing this whole thing up the wrong way. To be honest they are beginning to disgust me, and many of them are from my own party."

"What did he have to say?" asked the one time Governor of Texas.

"For someone who is really a consummate gentleman I found his words to be quite harsh. He will be releasing a statement after we finish ours," stated the current President.

"So are all the pieces in place?" asked the President/father of a President.

"They are," confirmed the Senate Majority Leader. "I anticipate a vote of 97 to 2 from the Senate."

"And tonight's address?" asked the 42nd.

"Delivered in part to the Speaker," answered the current President.

"Mr. President, you have our full support," stated the 43rd as she stood to shake the hand of the current President.

"Well, why don't we go say hello to the press and kick over a hornet's nest or two," said the 41st. Everyone present in the room laughed and the former Presidents left by one route, the others left by still another, and the current President headed to his office. He was determined that the pilot would get his award, and come hell or high water he was going to receive the Congressional Medal of Honor.

* * *

Morning seemed to come too early for one of the occupants of the small house, the other had adjusted to local time quite well. One began to stir as per her usual, the other wanted to remain dead to the world. So working to disentangle herself from her best friend and lover, Nene knew it was time to get up and get moving. They had a young teenager to help out, and hopefully get her to open up.

She was still naked from last night and she realized that she had left a trail of clothing from the front door. So she chose to first take care of some morning duties, pick up the clothes, the work on the task of waking up Jun. So without even bothering with a robe she began her morning routine. The first order of business took care of itself quickly. So Nene was able to clean up from that task. She then went about gathering up the clothing from yesterday and setting it aside for later cleaning. She stuck her head back in their bedroom and sure enough, Jun was still out cold. Smiling she walked over to the bed and gave Jun a soft kiss on her lips. "Jun, time to get up," called Nene.

Jun just moaned happily at the kiss, then groaned at the call to get up. "Come on Jun, you need to get up. You don't want me to take drastic measures do you," purred Nene.

Jun opened her eyes and gave the smiling Nene a sleepy glare, "You wouldn't do that again, would you?"

"It worked yesterday, so I don't see why it wouldn't work again today," replied Nene with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Ok, ok I'm up now, see!" Jun actually rolled out of bed and planted her feet on the floor. However before she could plant a kiss on Nene's inviting lips their stomachs decided to announce themselves. "Guess we had better get something to eat."

"Yeah you're probably right," answered Nene.

"Aren't you going to put on a robe?" asked Jun.

Nene actually seemed puzzled at Jun's question, "Why? It is only us here, and we have nothing to be ashamed of." Jun could find no fault so she headed off to take care of her morning duties. Nene was actually pretty good at pulling something quite good together for breakfast, and soon the girls were enjoying an, ahem, natural breakfast. The caught up on the news from Japan, and there was even a station on the moon now reporting on the continuing recovery efforts. Soon breakfast was finished and the two washed the morning dishes and set them aside to dry.

They headed off to the shower and as per their new usual routine, they took one together. This morning's shower took longer than usual and the emerged from the bathroom, flushed, satisfied, happy, wet, and clean. They finished drying their bodies and began a quick process of taking care of their hair and some light makeup. Soon they were dressed and heading out the door, there was a girl that they were helping with, and the two of them were not going to let her down. The images that they first had of her still gave both of them the shivers.

It wasn't that far to the new hospital now. The field hospitals had been closing up and most had been torn down. Each quarter of the city was going to have a hospital with a level 1 trauma center, just in case. So it was a matter of walking no more than four and a half blocks to the hospital and temporary orphanage. The grounds of the new hospital were beautiful and very relaxing. They were recognized on entering and knew where they had to go. So an elevator ride one floor up took them to the floor where she was. A duty nurse smiled and greeted them, as did some of the children. They walked by a play room that the children congregated in and right now things were stark white in there. Jun had some serious plans for that room, she knew what she wanted to do, and Nene was all for it. The hospital staff was working to acquire what she needed and there would be some serious activity in there in the near future.

They continued down the hall and past some of the room, finally arriving at a corner room where she was staying. As per usual her food sat there untouched, while she sat there knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and looking toward nothing. So today they did the usual routine, Jun got the girl with the purple hair turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She began to feed the girl, and was glad that she ate. Nene took the time to get some fresh undergarments and hospital scrubs ready for the girl, and enough towels for the three of them to take a bath.

Soon they had her loaded into a hover chair and they set off to the nice large bath that was on this floor. They entered and as per usual they were alone. Jun and Nene quickly stripped bare, and then gently stripped the girl that they were growing fond of. They were able to guide her to a bathing station and sat their young charge down and began the process of washing the girl. Soon she was rinsed off and together they guided the girl to the very large and inviting bath. Nene got in first and helped Jun get the girl into the bath. Nene led the girl over to the other side and sat, pulling the girl down into her lap. She held the girl in her arms and made sure the girl's head was resting on her own shoulder. Instinctively she began to sing lightly to the girl. She was joined by Jun who wrapped her arms around them both. They remained like this for a while, and for the girl actually seemed to respond when Jun went to pull away. The girl seemed to tighten her grip on the older girls for a few moments. So today they remained in the bath for just a while longer. Jun and Nene shared a hopeful look. It was the first time they had ever gotten that reaction from the girl.

Naoko and Ritsuko arrived at the hospital with the available information in hand. The receptionist was very helpful and actually ecstatic that they had a name to go with the poor girl. She updated the information, and for the first time it was acknowledged that Misato Katsuragi was on the Moon. They were given simple directions that were easy to follow and soon found themselves in a corner room that was being cleaned and the sheets changed.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for a teenage girl who was supposed to be in this room," said Naoko to the aide.

"Please tell me you are family," she asked.

"We aren't family, but Misato is my best friend and I was hoping to find her," said Ritsuko.

"Misato," sighed the aide, "Thank heavens we have a name for that poor thing." She looked up and smiled at the mother and daughter. "Two older girls have been coming by every day to take care of her. They are probably giving her a bath right now."

The Akagis were visibly relieved at that news. "Do you know what happened to her?" asked Naoko.

The aide shook her head a bit, "Not that much sorry. From what they told me the girls found here when we were brought to the moon. Apparently she was covered in blood on that day. Oh and she seems to have withdrawn into herself, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone since."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" asked a now anxious Ritsuko.

"They should be back in just a little while, you can have a seat outside and you should see them brining her back." Naoko and Ritsuko thanked the aide and left the room so she could continue her work. They had stopped at their lodging earlier and had retrieved a few things, most notably a couple of books that they had been reading while on vacation. So the women sat down and opened up their books and began to read.

Soon enough the trio that had left the room to give someone a bath was now returning to bring someone back to her room. Naoko heard them first and called out, "Ritsuko."

Ritsuko looked up toward her mother, but instead saw to older girls pushing a very familiar figure in a chair down the hall. The book she had been holding fell out of her hands, and she stood and began to head toward her best friend. "Misato," she said softly. "Misato!" The second call was a bit louder and it carried to the approaching trio, however it was the older girls that looked up to see what was going on.

Nene and Jun heard the call of "Misato" and saw the rapidly approaching dark haired girl. It was clear to them both that her eyes were fixed on their young charge, and she was nearly running to them. She nearly slid to a stop and was on her knees. The girl was looking into the face of their charge and again called out, "Misato, Misato."

Ristuko did not like what she was seeing, it was her friend all right, but her eyes were vacant, and not focused on anything. Ristuko was worried, then she turned all called, "Mom!" It was evident to all that she was very concerned.

As Naoko approached, Jun helped to tone down the situation somewhat. "Misato huh," stated the lanky young woman as she brushed a bit of stray hair back behind Misato's ear. "That is a pretty name for you Misato, I'm glad I know your name now."

By now Naoko was there and she gently cupped Misato's chin in her hands, and guided Misato's face in her direction. She called, "Misato, Misa-chan." She still did not focus on anything or anyone when her name was called. Naoko gently stroked Misato's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Catatonic. She must have had a terrible shock."

"Will she be ok Mom?" asked Ristuko.

"Well today she wouldn't let Jun step out of the bath earlier," offered Nene.

"Oh?" Naoko was now curious, "How so?" Nene and Jun elaborated a bit more and Naoko and Ritsuko found a glimmer of hope. They walked back to Misato's room and Ritsuko joined her friend on the bed and began to brush out her hair. The women talked for a while and soon enough Ritsuko was finished. They remained together for a while before Naoko pulled her daughter outside the room for a private conversation.

"So are you happy you found Misato dear?"

"Yeah Mom I am. I'm just worried for her now. Who is going to take care of her? I don't want her to be stuck here in a hospital."

Naoko hummed in agreement. A thought had been forming for the past two days, and now she decided to float the idea past her daughter, "What if we stayed on the Moon? We could take care of her you know."

"But Mom, what about school and all?"

"Dear you could test out now if you wanted, besides I think we'd be in for an interesting time if we stayed here. Just think, Yui and the kids are here. The Tendos are wonderful, and you got to meet the Sailor Scouts too."

Ritsuko blushed a bit at that statement. She was just a big a fan girl as many girls her age, and she got to meet them face to face. She loved hanging with Hotaru, and she was looking up to the other girls like they were her Sempais. As she considered things she found that there was little wrong with remaining, and a whole lot that was right with staying. "Are you sure we'd be able to stay and help Misato?"

"Well they are looking for engineers and scientists, and I can truthfully say that two of the best are on the Moon right now. So you want to stay?" Ritsuko smiled and nodded, then hugged her mother.

The rest of the day was nearly a blur in Ritsuko's mind. She and her mother left Misato in the care of Jun and Nene for now while they headed for the palace. Housing was secured for the two of them, and Misato when they had moved back in. She was then back off to the Tendo's and would remain with them for the time being. She would end up bunking with Akane again, and she didn't mind. Before dinner she found herself dragged to the dojo by Shinji and Rei, where she got to watch, then participate in the exercises that the children were going through. She actually found it a challenge, and Ritsuko loved a challenge. Nabiki and Kasumi ended up giving the kids a bath, while she and Akane took one after and shared a good long soak.

Soon she was tucked into the now familiar bed and she began to drift off to sleep. Things were going to be interesting here, she was sure of it. She only wanted to be able to share things with Misato again. Thankfully there was a glimmer of hope that was slowly growing brighter.

* * *

They arrived home a bit earlier than in previous days. They discarded with the clothing they wore for that day and sat outside with the lights in the house off for a while. The Earth was now full in the sky at night and they drank in the sight of it from their current vantage point. Soon they began to share light kisses between each other.

"You're happy for Misato, aren't you Nene," stated Jun between kisses and caresses while outside.

"Yeah, it is like I have my own kid sister who is getting better." She kissed Jun's nose, "I know you are happy too." She then gave Nene a soul searing kiss that curled Nene's toes, it didn't help that Jun knew where she was the most sensitive either, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" asked Jun in a smoky voice.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Nene. Together they stood, and hand in hand, they walked back inside quickly closing the door behind them. They made a beeline for their bedroom, where they explored their passion for each other. They slept soundly that night, and woke up rested and ready for the next day.

* * *

That is all I wanted to do for this chapter. Thanks for everything so far. I'll be getting back to some others that I need to focus on. You'll be reading about everyone in future chapters. Thanks much for reading!


	18. Visits, a Discharge, and a Healing

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 18, Visits, a Discharge, and a Healing

* * *

Well he was back on the Moon again. It still amazed the man that he could come to such a place so quickly and he didn't have to have his butt strapped into a rocket which was built by the cheapest bidder. Nope the current method was much easier on his bones and to tell the truth, he liked it that way. So the Commander, Air Group, Commander David Harmon was on the Moon and heading to the location where his only surviving pilot was resting and recuperating. He was looking forward to seeing Paul today to give him the news.

He really didn't trust the current President to be honest, but he was still the boss overall. However what he did last night on live television increased the level of respect that he had for the President, and was proud to see the pure level of chutzpah that he showed. He fell out of his chair in laughter as what he had pulled off on national television.

Addresses to Congress are typically done in a joint session, so the leadership of both houses was there, to include the Cabinet, and the Justices of the Supreme Court. The Justices gave the President a joint opinion that supported what he did. So it was at a pre-planned point where the surviving past Presidents entered the gallery where he deviated from what he had provided to the Speaker.

As soon as he brought up the Congressional Medal of Honor issue and his call for a voice vote for approval, the Speaker foolishly tried to gavel the President down. It was members of her own party that loudly objected with support from the minority party. Oh there were some minor objections to this maneuver, but they were quickly squelched thanks to a well versed Sergeant-At-Arms.

The President called for a voice vote, the "Ayes" were loud and commanding. Those that voted "Nay" sounded like limp wristed namby pambys. Their images were appearing all over the press the next day. The approval was given, the paper work signed, and the President signed the certificate right on the spot. It was only then that all the surviving past Presidents began to applaud. The gallery, then everyone on the floor stood and joined in the applause. The speech wrapped up and the session was ended. The press however was working in overdrive now and the news that morning was dominated by what had happened, and how someone played politics with an American Navy pilot and what he had done.

So now he was being driven by a Marine medic who had spent quite a bit of time here on the moon helping as many as she could. So for her this was a welcome diversion. She followed the directions with a measured precision and paid close attention to the traffic lights and laws. The society springing up on the Moon had heavy Japanese influences, but that was to be expected, considering where the Princess and her husband were from. So they turned the final corner and the Marine stopped in front of the house. "Sir," stated the Marine.

"Thanks for the lift Sergeant. I take it you are going to stick around?" asked the commander.

"Those were my orders Sir. Take as much time as you need. I'm sure he is going to be surprised."

"That is an understatement Sergeant. Still I hate to lose him and all."

"I can appreciate that Sir."

"You know I may be quite a while here," stated the commander.

"That's ok sir, I have something to keep myself occupied," she held up a thick trashy romance novel and grinned at the officer.

He laughed a bit at her response, "I swear, we need to get some of you Marines safely married off."

To which she quickly replied, "Sir, if the Corps wanted me to be married they'd have issued me a husband." They shared a good laugh together. Soon Commander Harmon went to the door and rang the bell. He was met by the familiar face of Kasumi Tendo, however it was clear by her dress that they must have received some bad news.

"Greetings Miss Tendo, I hope this is not a bad time," stated the Commander in greeting.

"Oh no you are more than welcome, its just we've just been hit with some bad news lately."

"Oh no, what happed," asked the now concerned Commander. Kasumi promptly explained what had happened recently, and his heart sunk. Having children of his own it was something that was always in the back of his mind, but again it reared its ugly head to an innocent family, and now there were children without a father.

"Why don't you come inside and say hello Commander. I'm sure Paul will be happy to see you," said Kasumi. So the he followed her and removed his shoes. He stepped up and looked into the room where he expected Paul to be, but it was currently unoccupied. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. He has some mobility now thanks to some friends." So he followed Kasumi out and found Paul in the living area watching a kids movie on the screen with the little ones. Well not just the little ones, Nabiki was by his side along with another woman he didn't know, but suspected who she was.

"Hey CAG, what brings you here today?" asked Paul. The kids went up and greeted the man that they remembered from an earlier visit.

"Oh not much, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop in," replied Dave.

"Yeah right, tell that to someone who doesn't know you, Sir," replied Paul.

"Ok you got me there. I had to stop up and give you some news. You'll love this," said the Commander.

"Oh?" Paul's curiosity was now piqued. For the CAG to deliver important news himself meant that it was something good.

"Well for starters you have been awarded another half-stripe, so congratulations Lieutenant Commander," David shook Paul's good hand as well.

Paul got a kiss on the cheek from Nabiki, "Congratulations Paul." He was actually blushing a bit. By now Kasumi had brought a chair into the room for the Commander to use, which he availed himself of.

"I also have some more good news as well, thanks to some help from the powers that be, to include all the living past Presidents, the majority of the leadership from the Congress, and the White House as well, that your award has been approved."

Paul was surprised, an award? For doing his duty in spite of having his aircraft shot out from beneath him? It was all too surreal at the moment. "What award, Sir?"

David's eyes bored into Paul's and they conveyed a level of seriousness that he used on very rare occasions. "Commander, you were nominated for, and now have been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for you actions in the Battle of Tokyo. Your actions to protect civilians during the height of that battle have been well documented and Congress chose to award you our Nation's highest honor."

"But Sir, I had my aircraft shot down from underneath me. I ended up getting the snot kicked out of me by one of those things. How did I qualify for that award?"

David smiled, "JAG did quite a few interviews, including with a member of the Moon's Royal Court. The quality of the witnesses spoke very highly of your character, and your actions."

Paul found he couldn't argue the point really, "Sir, I don't know what to say really."

"You don't have to say a thing really," replied David. "You did what needed to be done." His tone got serious now, "Now just don't let you know who know. He'll probably blow a gasket. I have it on good authority that there is a little surprise that has been cooked up for him." They shared a laugh at that, and David decided to hang around and chat a bit. He was finally able to offer his condolences to Yui, and also tell her that he was very happy that she was reunited with her children.

* * *

Things were moving very quickly now. Sailor Saturn had arrived on time and was ready to go with the team. The NCIS investigators were ready as well. The JAG officer was already on the move with the subject. For too long he tried to satisfy his need for vengeance because of what had happened so many years ago. There were too many instances of him skirting the law and Navy regulations. Now he was using his position of authority to ruin two careers. That would be put to a stop today, well mostly. It had come down through the Secretary of the Navy's Office that the discharge and retirement should be allowed to proceed. The new government on the Moon wanted to make him an offer, and allowing him to retire early for medical reasons was too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

The female NCIS agent looked to Hotaru in her Sailor guise, "Ma'am, are you sure he will be completely healed when you are finished?" She had witnessed some yesterday and she still hadn't full processed the reality of what had happened.

"No problem. He'll have the casts removed as soon as I've finished," replied Hotaru. There was a level of confidence in her voice that hadn't been there a year ago. But since she was fully adopted by Nodoka and Genma Saotome, and had been trained by her brother Ranma, there had been some remarkable changes in the girl.

The last piece that they needed arrived. The available orthopedic doctor had arrived with the saw to remove the casts. A surviving member of the Tokyo PD had also arrived. She was a dispatcher from the Bokuto Precinct Office. Yoriko Nikaido was a capable officer and good on patrol and working in a dispatch role, she was also a horrible gossip as well. "Ma'am, the mouse is in the maze as we speak,"

"Thanks officer, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," said the agent.

"Hey no problem, we are happy to be of help. Besides if we can't pull it off, no one can," replied Yoriko.

"All right people, let's saddle up, we have a target to catch." With that they were off. It was time to catch their mouse.

* * *

He pulled up in his ride with a JAG officer and a driver. It was time to retire someone and then start the competency hearings for another. Yes he'd finally have his revenge for being turned in for his minor incident. How was he supposed to know she was only 16 at the time? That ass Harmon had to ruin everything for him. He busted his but to get where he was, and now as the acting senior medical officer for the fleet, he had the ability and duty to do what he was doing.

He was annoyed to see another vehicle was in front of the house, he'd have been here sooner but for the traffic problems today. He had been re routed a few times and had to stick to certain streets because of the size of the vehicle that they were in. Oh well, no biggie, he was here now and it was time to make some things happen. He stepped out of the now parked vehicle and walked to the front gate to the house. The JAG officer hurried to keep up with the doctor. He had rung the bell twice for some reason.

The gate was answered by the young lady with the pageboy style haircut answered the call. "Yes may I help you?" asked the girl.

"I'm here on business with LT Williams," stated the doctor in a arrogant tone.

Oh how Nabiki was tempted to smash the idiot's head against the door a few times, but she caught the eye of the attending JAG officer, who just rolled her eyes and winked at Nabiki. It seemed the 'good' doctor was in for quite a surprise. "This way please."

The doctor didn't even let Nabiki take the lead. He walked with purpose straight into the house without bothering to remove his shoes. Nabiki began to simmer just a bit, she couldn't wait to see Akane's expression. Thankfully Uranus and Neptune came by and went with Kasumi and the children to the park. He hurried into the house and walked to the room where he expected to find the Lieutenant, but the bed was unoccupied. "Where the hell has he gone to!" roared the doctor. "I left strict instructions he was to remain in bed."

"Will all due respect doctor," began Nabiki in her most dangerous of Ice Queen tones. "His attending physician thought it wisest that he be allowed some freedom of movement and that he needed some fresh air and sunshine."

"I am his ranking doctor and my word is law."

"I beg to differ," continued Nabiki as she led the doctor down a very specific path. "You have not been here on a daily basis, his attending physician has and has filed reports on his condition and status. I also have been able to verify that the commander of the combined forces has accepted those reports and filed them with the proper American authorities as well. She supported his attending physician's decision to allow him some mobility. Oh and if I remember correct she is a full Colonel as well. I think she out ranks you." Nabiki's tone was quite sweet at the end, but it still chilled the air.

"Perhaps, but I still win. Now where is he?"

Nabiki turned on her heel, and called over her shoulder, "This way please." She proceeded down the hall that opened up to a fairly large living area. Paul was sitting comfortably in his chair, and fixed the doctor with an even stare. He was not alone either, Soun Tendo was there and had been playing a game of shogi with Genma Saotome. Yui Ikari, Nodoka Saotome, and Kuh Lohn were sharing some tea together and regarded the doctor with something close to contempt. Their other guest wore glasses and also was wearing his customary gi as well. He had been chatting amicably with CDR Harmon and enjoyed himself. Tofu Ono had come by today for very specific reasons, one of which was Paul himself.

The doctor ignored the looks of contempt he was receiving from the assembled civilians, they really didn't matter. "LT Williams, I am here to finalize your medical discharge from the Navy. You are no longer fit for duty and will not be allowed to fly again. Therefore it is the decision of the Medical Review Board that you be retired from active duty. You are granted six months medical leave and two weeks permissive TDY. Your belongings will be shipped to a final destination of your choosing within the continental US and be placed in paid storage for up to two months. After which you are responsible for paying the storage costs. Oh and the clock started two days ago."

The doctor held out his hand and the JAG officer pulled out a folder. Wordlessly he took the folder and began to go to specific marked pages, telling him where to sign. Signing documents for Paul with his left hand was a chore, but he managed. Soon, without drama, the paperwork was signed and back in the JAG officers case. The doctor smiled like a shark and turned to Paul's now former CAG. "Gee, it seems you don't have a squadron anymore, and it is in my medical opinion that you are no longer fit for duty. I actually have some sever concerns about your mental stability as well since the loss of your squadron and I'm going to recommend heavy medication as well." He never noticed the JAG officer quietly slip away, a grin plastered across her face.

"All this because you couldn't accept the word No from a pretty girl. How pathetic," replied David.

"You ruined my career, now I'm ruining yours. Turnabout is fair play after all." He looked to Paul, "Isn't that right LT?"

"That is Lieutennat Commander now," replied Paul with an even face. "It also appears your orders that you submitted have been superseded as well doctor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" roared the doctor.

Paul reached to the side and pulled out a copy of a set of orders that had been delivered just prior to the arrival of the doctor. The doctor snatched the orders out of Paul's hand and began to read. The man paled when he read who had issued the orders. "This is bullshit!"

"No I'm afraid it is reality doctor," cut in a new voice. She stepped around from the side, behind her were two female police officers, one with short brown hair similar in cut to Nabiki's, the other had long hair that had been put into a very functional braid. The short haired officer looked like she was spoiling for a fight. Beside them was a girl dressed in a fancy Sailor Fuku who carried her Glaive with confidence.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Amy Jones, Special Investigator for NCIS," answered the agent quite sweetly.

"NCIS, I've done nothing wrong," argued the doctor.

"Yep, an arrogant ass," stated Amy. The doctor could only sputter, "Well let's see, we have you on dereliction of duty for starters, to say nothing about the abuse of your position of authority. You were given so many ways out too. Heck you had to run roughshod over the Review Board and threaten those doctors."

"Those meetings are confidential!"

"Of course they are, well at least until there is a possibility for criminal action."

"Fine, I'll just destroy the paperwork and he can remain in the Navy, but he'll never fly again." He turned to get the folder from his JAG officer. "Where the FUCK did she go!"

"Don't be so hard on the girl, she was only following orders," stated David.

"Oh yeah? Whose, yours?"

"Nope, our boss, Commander-in-Chief, Pacific Fleet." The doctor paled at this revelation.

Before any more could be said, Soun spoke up, "Akane, would you please be a dear and remove some unwanted trash from our house."

Akane smiled sweetly, "Of course Daddy. Head first or feet first?"

Nodoka answered for Soun, "Intact please Akane-chan. However it does not have to be without pain."

"Of course Auntie," replied Akane in a tone that was just dripping with a curious mixture of sweetness and malice. Before the doctor could protest he found himself being hoisted into the air over Akane's head, then planted on the ground on his back with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. The poor doctor never even felt the cuffs being slapped on after he had been stood on his feet.

Horaru smiled sweetly as she stored her Glaive in her subspace pocket. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You failed to read the reports of the girl who had been going around healing the injured. I'm not sure if I should be annoyed, offended, insulted, or not." Hotaru called out over her shoulder, "Okay guys it is time!" Two army medics and a doctor approached with their portable imaging equipment. They set it up to take the image of his leg first and kept it in place. On the screen the healing injury was very apparent to all.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked the semi struggling doctor.

"Be quiet and watch," replied the long haired officer in an icy tone. The doctor shut and did as he was told, mostly because her partner smacked him upside the head.

Hotaru walked up to Paul, she was barefoot now since she was in the house, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," replied Paul. Hotaru smiled and went to work. She simply placed her hands over his heart, closed her eyes, focused her power, and went to work. They watched the screen in fascination. At first nothing seemed to happen. Soon however the damaged area began to shrink. They watched as the clotted blood just disappeared, bone fragments dissolving and finally, the bone itself. The whole process didn't take that long, and by all indications, his leg was fully healed. Hotaru remained in her position for perhaps a minute more, then opened her eyes and removed her hands. She looked at Paul and smiled, "All done!" Paul's face lit up like the sun.

The medics were checking things from every angle. There should have been something, but as far as they could tell there was not a break to be found. Smiling the Army doctor fired up the cast saw, and within a few moments the cast was off, and his leg was free. Nabiki wrapped a towel around him so he could retain some modesty and he lowered his leg. For the first time in four weeks, Paul had both feet planted on the floor.

Soun and Genma had been waiting for this moment. Together they stood and walked over to Paul. "Ready to stand up for a bit?" asked Genma.

"You have no idea," drawled Paul in response. Genma and Soun just smiled and took positions on either side. Soon enough they had him on his feet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tofu. "Any dizziness or feeling light headed?"

"Nope, not a bit."

"Okay try walking a bit," ordered Tofu. Genma and Soun spotted him and everyone watched with baited breath. For the first time in four weeks, he was walking again. The first steps were hesitant, but soon enough he was going up and down the hallway with no problems whatsoever. Paul was still beaming.

He sat back down. "Can I get this stupid thing off too?" asked Paul. The techs worked quickly. Soon his arm was being scanned, and having been the ones that scanned him before they were stunned. They found zip, zero, zilch, nada, bupkus. What should have been a nasty break was just pure straight bone, whole and intact.

The Army doc just smiled and said, "Give me a few minutes and we'll be out of your hair." Again he started up the saw and began the process of removing the cast on his arm. The first cut was to the portion of the cast that was a few inches under his left armpit. That went fairly quickly. Then he began work on what had once been his injured arm. Starting again from an area well below his right armpit the doctor began another cut. This one went up and around his armpit then back down the inside of his arm to the juncture of his thumb and index finger. He repositioned the saw just above the shoulder and began the final cut. He cut down the outside of the cast all the way to where it ended at Paul's pinky finger. He shut the saw down and the medics went to work. With an ease born out of practice they had the front section off. They had Paul lean forward and soon had the back portion removed.

Paul was finally able to move freely for the first time in four weeks. He tried his range of movement, and if his smile was any judge, he had it all back. He delicately sniffed the air around him, and knew there was one first task that he would be doing shortly, but right now there were a few more important things to do. He smiled at Hotaru, "Come here squirt." Hotaru approached Paul and found herself off her feet and in a big hug. "Thank you kiddo," said Paul.

"Your welcome," replied the girl. Soon Hotaru was back on her feet. She realized that he barely came up to his chest.

Paul walked over to Soun, "Mr. Tendo, I can't thank you enough for what you did."

Soun just shook his head, "Son I should be thanking you. You risked your life for my family and I'll never be able to thank YOU enough." He pulled the younger man into a rough embrace. Soun was very proud to know this man.

Paul turned to the other occupants of the room, "Elder, Genma, Auntie, Yui, Doc Tofu, thank you for what you have done for me." He bowed rather formally to the group. The returned the bow and just smiled.

"Amy, give em hell for me will ya?"

"Always Paul, always," replied the agent.

"Officer Tsujimoto, Officer Kobayakawa, thank you so much and tell everyone else that I send my thanks." He bowed to the officers as well.

They returned the bow and replied, "It was our honor."

He turned to the Army medics and doc, "Guys, thanks for getting those stupid things off. Thanks for everything." That earned a mixed reply of no problem, our pleasure. They were finishing cleaning up and getting ready to take the chair away.

He turned to the final person in the room. She stood there demurely, waiting on Paul. She became his rock and occasional life line. She was beyond beautiful. She was tough, yet she was tender. She could be gentle and fierce. She was who she was. She accepted him for who he was, and he accepted her. He approached rather shyly, both were wearing light blushes. They looked into each other's eyes. He stood nearly a head taller than she was. Nabiki broke the ice, "Oh come here ya big lug." She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. She allowed him to pull her off her feet as he returned the embrace, the said nothing to each other, because there was nothing that had to be said right now between them.

Finally Paul lowered Nabiki back to her feet. "You need a bath mister."

Paul rolled his eyes, "No kidding. I could also use a change of clothes too."

The CAG remembered something, he looked to Soun and Genma, "Hey I'll need your help for a moment." He went down the hall, pulled on his shoes, and headed for the vehicle outside. Soun and Genma followed. It was then that they noticed that the others had slipped away. Their job was done, it was time to leave them in peace.

They followed the CAG to the waiting vehicle and found the Marine there waiting patiently, she looked up from the book and smiled. She quickly dog eared the page and hopped out, "Sir, do you need any help?"

"Nope, I think we can handle things from here," replied the CAG with a smile.

The Marine just shook her head, there were some things about men that seemed to be universal, and not needing help to move things was one of them. Two packed suitcases awaited delivery as did a pair of guitar cases, a substantial portable radio, and what looked like a small attaché case. Soun ended up taking the suitcases, Genma ended up taking both of the guitar cases, but had one of them taken off his hands by the CAG. Genma ended up grabbing the radio instead and followed Soun back in the house. They deposited their load in Paul's room. David however had one of the guitar cases and the attaché case and he headed straight for the living area where the rest were waiting.

The look on Paul's face was priceless. He recognized the cases straight off of course, but a question hung in the air. "Is the twelve here too?"

"Yep, been delivered to your room," replied the CAG. He brought the cases over to Paul and he quickly opened up the case to reveal a beautiful acoustic guitar that had obviously been well cared for. He held it in his hands and plucked a series of complex notes, some were off, and everyone knew it.

"Well it looks like I have to tune this thing again," remarked Paul as he placed the guitar back into its case. "I take it you brought a change of clothes for me too."

"Two suitcases full thanks to my wife and daughter. You have your running shoes and cross trainers as well. Everything else is in storage for you except for your uniforms. Marcy had them dry cleaned and is in the process of setting up your ribbons, rank, the whole shebang really." Marcy acted like another mother to everyone in the Air Group. She tended to fuss and fret over her boys and girls that had been assigned, from the lowest enlisted, straight up to her husband, the CAG.

"Tell Marcy and Mary thanks for me when you get home," stated Paul. He turned to Soun, "I hate to be rude, but I really need a bath."

Soun just chuckled at Paul, "You go right ahead. Kasumi made sure it was set up before she left with the kids, Ling-Ling, and Lung-Lung."

"Thank you sir," replied Paul as he slipped back into and older form of address that he had originally used with the Tendo patriarch.

"Take your time in there Paul. Your balance may be a bit off and I do not want you back as a patient so soon after you were healed," stated Tofu.

"Not a problem Doc. I plan on taking my time," replied Paul. He smiled and padded don the hall to his room, where the cases had been opened and promptly pulled out a comfortable pair of jean shorts, socks, boxers, and a simple t-shirt. He headed to the furo for his bath.

As he left for his room he never noticed Soun slide up to Nabiki. "You want to be with him, don't you?" he asked of his middle daughter.

Nabiki knew now was not a good time to lie, "Yes."

"Then go to him, and be by his side."

"Nani!?!" Nabiki never expected that from her father.

Soun smiled at his daughter's reaction, "Nabiki, there are rare individuals in this world who would give anything to protect those they care about, what is even more rare are those who would protect total strangers. We have had the opportunity to know two in our life times."

Nabiki's eyes went wide with realization. She knew precisely who her father was talking about. "Go, I trust you both to behave. Keep getting to know each other for your father Nabiki. I haven't seen you this happy in years."

Nabiki smiled and embraced her father, "Thank you Daddy." She released the embrace and was upstairs in her room and for a rare moment, if you were a fly on the wall, the Nabiki Tendo School of Speed Clothes Changing was in full effect. Gone were the somber clothing that she had worn, and she was in a comfortable pair of cutoffs and a polo shirt she had found and liked. She was back down to the changing room in a flash. Sure enough, Paul's change of clothes was in an empty basket. She slipped into the room quietly and heard a bucket filling as she quickly disrobed and wrapped a towel around her frame that covered her more interesting attributes. She would bathe with him, she just wasn't ready for him to see her naked yet.

* * *

Paul dumped the first bucket over his head and luxuriated in the feeling. For the first time he would be well and truly clean. He filled the bucket again, and splashed himself again. Oh this was pure heaven in his mind. Some body wash and shampoo had been provided for him by the ever helpful and wonderful Kasumi. He was about to start washing himself when the door slid open and Nabiki slid in wearing naught but a towel, and a slight blush on her face. "Nabiki," sputtered Paul and he quickly averted his face.

"Mind if I wash your back?" asked the middle Tendo.

Paul was a touch confused, "Are you sure this is okay?" He kept his eyes averted, worried about giving offense.

"Well considering I think we got set up, and I think I know by whom as well," replied Nabiki. She watched his shoulders slump in resignation.

"Okay then, I don't mind if you do my back." He then realized something else, "Heck you've seen me head to toe already. So I shouldn't be embarrassed."

Nabiki smiled at Paul's admission, he was always forthright and candid with her, "Hey, Paul."

"Yeah," replied the former Naval aviator.

"Can you look at me please?"

Paul gulped a bit, but he knew her request was serious. He turned and focused in on her face. Nabiki could tell he was blushing a bit.

"Look for right now this is all I'm comfortable with okay?" He nodded in response. "I've never been in this position before so I'm just a bit uncomfortable with showing you this much when all I have on is a towel."

He swallowed and replied, "I can appreciate that Nabiki." However in a moment of pure impishness she smiled and tossed the washcloth directly toward her face. Nabiki reacted just in time so it didn't impact on her face. "So are you going to wash my back or what?"

She fixed him with a glare, "Oh just turn around you big dope." She chuckled and knelt behind him and began the process of washing him from head to toe. They just continued to talk, about their pasts, their evolving dreams for the future considering their current location. Talking about new friends that they had made, and getting out and exploring was also high on their priority list too.

Soon she was rinsing him from head to toe, and he groaned in pure bliss. Japanese bathing facilities were so close to heaven and he knew it. He heard Nabiki quickly rinse herself off and he waited patiently while she quickly washed herself. He kept his eyes averted and heard her rinse with a shower wand that he chose not to use. "Okay big guy, time for a soak," ordered Nabiki. She took his hand in hers and led him to the tub, where she stepped in first and knelt down into the water, all while preserving her modesty. "Okay sailor, into the furo with your back to me."

Paul was a bit stunned at this, but he did as he was told, he stepped into the furo and sat down with his back to the younger girl who had just washed him. He got the surprise of his life when a pair of slender yet strong arms pulled him back into her embrace. She made sure his head was rested against her shoulder. "Been a while since I was able to do this," remarked Nabiki.

Paul agreed, "Yeah, not since…" His voice trailed off, they both knew to what she was referring to.

The silence hung in the air for a bit. Finally Nabiki asked, "So are you going to stick around for a while?"

"I think so. I have nothing waiting for me back on Earth really. Mom and Dad have been gone for nine years now."

"So no girlfriends?"

"A couple of ex girlfriends. Nothing to write home about either."

"Oh?" asked Nabiki. He spoke about his two failed relationships, and neither one had been faithful to him. He wrote as often as he could when he was deployed, but as it turned out one was just playing the field, while the other chose to have another man's baby while he was at sea. So he swore off dating and his career had picked up nicely until that fateful day. Finally he quieted down. Nabiki realized that he had dozed off in her arms. She had a warm feeling in her heart that she could really have that kind of an effect on a guy. So at the moment Nabiki was happy. She didn't let him nap too long. She woke him up and they got out of the tub. She made sure he had dried off and gotten dressed before she did the same. She started a small load of wash for later drying, then she joined him as he sat on the porch, tuning his guitar before he began to play some music that he had committed to memory. It was a good afternoon for the Tendo household. Well at least till the kids got home and just had to run in the yard with Paul in tow.

* * *

Going to stop this one here. Hope you like this one too. Let me know what you think. Keeps me going. I've had this one in mind for a little while, but that diversion earlier was just calling to me and it seemed an appropriate place to insert it. Reviews are always welcome. Till next time enjoy!


	19. Questions, Growth, a Proposal or Two

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 19, Questions, Growth, a Proposal or Two

* * *

It had been a week since the visit from the CAG and the subsequent healing, and Paul was doing quite well in all respects. He ran nearly every morning well before breakfast and did some standard military exercises as well. His cardio conditioning was quickly approaching what it had been prior to his injury over a month ago. His face was being recognized by the neighbors more and more every day, and he had been accepted by the community once people learned who he was and what he had done.

Akane had joined him at first, but she had to return to classes back on Earth just a couple of days prior. Her leaving was hardest on Shinji and Rei, as they had taken quite a liking to Akane, but they accepted the promise that she would return soon. The afternoon and evening prior turned into an impromptu party with old and new friends and plenty of food. They were amazed at how well Paul played the guitar, both of them. The goodbyes from those not staying and the house were heartfelt and sincere, and they all knew the girl would be back before they knew it. The next day was tough for everyone, they, as a family, made sure Akane made it to the transport site to see her safely off. She stood on the platform and regarded her family and the new additions with genuine fondness and tears in her eyes. Soon the transport was activated, and in a flash, Akane was gone.

So things were settling down mostly at the moment. Ritsuko and Misato were staying with the Tendo and Ikari family while Naoko was making arrangements for the securing delivery of their belongings, and the acquisition of things for Misato. Everyone was worried about Misato. She was still in some form of shock, she never spoke, and never did much of anything on her own accord. She was using the bathroom to take care of specific duties, but that was about it. She had to be fed, bathed, dressed, and escorted wherever they took her. She would walk without too much difficulty, if someone was leading her. However they had a chair to take with her.

Shinji and Rei were beyond happy to have their Misato-nee back, but were saddened by her current condition. So the kids took turns cuddling with Misato, talking with her, and doing what they could, even if they didn't fully understand what was going on. Jun and Nene were frequent visitors for the past five days and helped out with Misato and the kids as well. Yui loved having the older girls around too, they were becoming family to her as well. What made things even better is Ritsuko had started taking classes with the kids too.

Mr. Tendo was now teaching classes, mostly to the children that Yui and Kasumi had met at the park that day. He had forgotten how much fun it was to teach eager children, and he was quite content at the moment. Nabiki was still keeping up with her lessons and foud herself helping out with the little ones, Ritsuko, and Kodama Horaki. He enjoyed teaching Paul and found hi to be an able student, and even caught the pure joy that was on Paul's and Nabiki's faces as they worked together in the dojo. There was so much to teach sometimes, and too little time to teach in. What was even more surprising is that Ryoga, Prince Herb, and Mu Tze came by to help frequently as well. Soun offered to pay the boys, but they all declined politely.

So this morning found Paul walking the last bit of distance into the gate. He was stretching out as he walked in and closed the gate with a foot. He smiled as Nabiki stood there with two glasses of cool water, one was half empty, the other one was full. She too had taken up a bit of running after the first couple of days of watching Paul leave so early and come back all sweaty from his run. So she had started to join him. Needless to say she didn't quite go as far as he did, but she was improving. She admired his strong frame, his face soaked with sweat, his shirt clinging onto his frame. Yep, Nabiki liked what she saw.

Paul of course was watching Nabiki. She wore a simple pair of tight running shorts, a cut off tank-top and a sports bra. He found her figure glorious, he watched as her chest heaved from the exertion as she worked on regaining her breath from her shorter run. She was lean and lithe in her form. She carried herself with a grace he wasn't that familiar with but he found it intriguing anyhow. A confidence exuded from the girl as she leaned on the wall and gave him an evil glare. "You did that how much?" asked the girl.

Paul was still working on catching his wind, "Every day while in training, and as often as I could after that."

"Yeah but to go so far?" The complaint was evident in Nabiki's tone.

"Hey I only did two miles, you did a mile and a half so you should be proud," stated Paul. She could hear the pride in his voice.

However before they could continue their conversation their glasses were refilled by the ever helpful Kasumi, "Daddy wants you two in the dojo. Your gi's are in the changing room already."

Nabiki looked to Paul, and then downed the glass. "Well I guess we had better head over." She placed the glass on the tray that Kasumi carried, Paul followed suit and walked with Nabiki over to the dojo. They quickly removed their shoes and socks before walking the three steps into the dojo. Soun was waiting for them with a smile.

"Well since you two are all nice and limber from your run, I think we can do some work on your katas now." Both knew that tone of voice, there was an undertone of deception and they both knew it. So it was going to either be a torture session, or they would be learning something new today, together.

They bowed to Soun and headed in to change into their respective gi. As usual the ever helpful Kasumi had provided some fresh towels, some bathing supplies for a quick shower, and a fresh change of clothing for both of them. They changed quickly and joined Soun in the dojo. He was kneeling patiently, his eyes closed, with a soft smile gracing his features. They knelt before him and waited. They didn't wait too long. He opened his eyes and regarded them both with a great deal of fondness. "I'm glad you two came. I have a kata that I want to teach you both, and I would like for you to master it together."

"Daddy are you sure?"

"Sir, I've only just learned the basic forms, are you sure about this?"

The questions were not unexpected really, but Soun recognized something between the two of them and wanted to encourage them both. "I understand your concerns," began Soun in a rather serious tone. "However I think that together you can both master the kata I wish to teach you. Now understand I will teach you both together, this one I will not teach individually. So what do you say, shall we get started?" Paul and Nabiki shared a look, and agreed. So the lesson began. Soun began to call out forms, one by one, and Paul and Nabiki flowed into the called positions, well Nabiki flowed more than Paul did. Soun still found he had to correct both, but Nabiki needed far less correction, just the occasional minor tweak. Paul still needed some serious work but the improvements were obvious to Soun.

Soon they pair found themselves in the final position, which was the starting position for the kata. They were bathed in sweat again, however it was Paul that had worked the hardest, Nabiki had the muscle memory from being taught earlier in her life. "Not too bad you two, not too bad at all," complimented Soun. "It will take a bit, but I think you should be able to handle the kata on your own eventually. The next thing we will start working on is your speed once you have the form of the kata perfected." He received a couple of glares for that last comment.

He laughed openly at their shared reaction, both were so independent in nature, but he was hoping this would strengthen their growing bond, "Look I'm not going to ask you to do it again. I wrote the instructions down for you and you can practice together any time you want. Nabiki, you'll probably have to translate into English for Paul." He handed the instructions over to Nabiki and she began to review them with a critical eye. Paul came from behind and looked over her shoulder. He was curious and wanted to peek too, that and being nearly a head taller than Nabiki made it quite easy.

"Do you mind?" groused Nabiki to Paul. However she sensed something in him, and she could tell that something was off when his hand approached the paper, shaking. "What's wrong?" asked the now concerned Nabiki.

In a somewhat unsteady voice he replied, "I can understand is written there."

"Are you sure?" asked Soun. Paul only nodded in response.

"Ok read this line right here," ordered Nabiki. Paul did as he was told and read the line verbatim. He would have gone father had Nabiki not stopped him. "Well it is a good thing we are going to the Palace later, hopefully we can find out what is up," remarked Nabiki.

Paul replied simply, "Agreed."

"Well why don't you two get cleaned up and ready for the day. Breakfast should be ready soon," remarked Soun as he headed for the main house. Paul and Nabiki quickly entered the proper changing areas where they both quickly showered down and got dressed for the day. Notes had been left by Yui under their clothing instructing them to leave their workout clothes in place for later collection and washing. There were some slippers waiting for them both as well so they headed over for a wonderful breakfast.

The entered the house proper and found Ritsuko on the stairs trying to coax Misato down. She had taken two steps, but stopped and refused all efforts to get her to move. "Come on Misato, breakfast is almost ready," pleaded Ritsuko. Still Misato wouldn't move.

Paul and Nabiki had observed the exchange, and they also noted where Misato was. Today was the first day where she had actually taken a few steps down the staircase. Paul just smiled and asked, "Need some help?"

"Could you please?" replied the exasperated teenager.

Paul just smiled and walked up the steps. "Come on Misato, time for breakfast," stated the former pilot and he scooped the smaller girl into his arms and carried her down the stairs. "Okay Misato, we are downstairs now so I'm going to set you on your feet." She responded a bit by allowing him to set her safely on her feet and she remained standing this time. The first time he didn't tell her and she fell to the ground, she seemed to understand the occasional vocal prodding from others, but not much else at the moment.

Ritsuko took charge of her friend who was still dressed in scrubs. They were easy to keep clean and easy to remove when needed. Plus the fact they were now just getting some things for her to wear on a regular basis, but for now the ladies of the house decided that scrubs and panties were all she needed at the moment. A bra would be added if they were taking Misato out of the house, and today they were going to head to the park with the kids after Paul and Nabiki headed for the palace. A hover chair waited by the door for Misato to use when they took her out.

Breakfast was a happy affair again, the families enjoying their morning together, and all taking turns helping to feed Misato. For some reason it was easy to feed the poor girl, and she ate just about everything. It was a good sign that she hadn't lost any weight so there was some hope things would improve.

Soon breakfast was done and Ritsuko helped Kasumi and Yui with the dishes. Shinji and Rei sat on either side of Misato and tried to get her to respond. There was the occasional flash of disappointment in their eyes, but the children never gave up they remained with their Misa-nee until it was time for their lessons.

Paul and Nabiki left the house after he pulled on a pair of comfortable shoes that went well with the clothing he had on. A nice pair of Docker's, a belt, and a button down shirt fit his frame nicely. Nabiki opted for a nice summer dress that she was able to acquire along with a comfortable pair of shoes and a small purse. She took his arm and together they walked to the nearby bus stop. The wait wasn't that long and soon they boarded the bus and rode the route to their next stop. They got off the bus hand in hand and waited for the next bus, which took them to the palace. Approaching the gate they were met by a pair of hulking Musk guards. They politely identified themselves and were verified as expected. They were granted entry and were met by a pair of familiar faces to them both.

"Rei, Prince Herb," greeted Nabiki. Rei and Nabiki shared a brief hug, while Herb and Paul shook hands.

"Hey it seems you are getting around quite well," remarked Herb.

Paul smiled, "Yeah I've even started running again. Those casts were a pain ya know." Herb just shot him a smirk in reply. "So what is all the fuss about that you had me rush up here this morning?"

Herb looked Paul straight in the eye, "Don't know really. All I know is Ranma and Usagi wanted to talk with you about something." He then turned to Nabiki, "The moms are waiting for you if you are ready."

Nabiki sighed softly, "No use in dawdling really. I may be a while so you go on to meet with Ranma and Usagi. Oh can you let Usagi know I'd like to talk with her too once she has some free time?" she asked of Paul.

He smiled at Nabiki, it wasn't a fake attempt at being a lady killer, nor was it the smile of a wolf on the prowl. It was an honest and happy smile that was having interesting effects on the middle Tendo. "Not a problem Nabs," replied Paul.

Instead of getting all girlish, at least in her opinion, she pulled the taller man into a hug, "See you later then."

"Not if I see you first," came the impish reply as he returned the hug. When they separated she swatted at him playfully in the arm. He had the audacity to act all injured before Herb just shook his head and began to lead Paul to his meeting, while Rei lead Nabiki to the family quarters.

"So I see you two are getting along quite famiously now," remarked Rei in a rather conspiratorial tone. The next question came out just to get a rise out of Nabiki, "So did you jump his bones yet?"

"What!!" exclaimed Nabiki as she shot over to the wall and began to make some warding gestures. It was clear to Rei that the girl was blushing to her toes. "What the HELL is that supposed to mean," Nabiki had recovered with that statement and was now fuming a bit.

"Sorry," apologized Rei. "After all the stories we've heard from Ranma I just wanted a chance to see if I could get you. It seems he wasn't ever able to."

Nabiki realized she had been had, and instead of plotting a suitable revenge she took her punches, "Yeah he was always easy to embarrass when he lived with us."

Rei had something that had been bothering her, "Does he have any sense of feminine modesty?"

Nabiki just chuckled, "No not really, well unless we were trying to get him into some really outrageous costumes. Why do you ask?" Rei smiled and then told the story of the spar between Ranma and Herb that began with the two of them on a hot summer day without their shirts. Nabiki had a suspicion where this was going, and sure enough she was right. The hallway filled with a peal of her laughter as they turned a corner that took Nabiki to the moms.

Herb and Paul chatted about things happening and how things were shaping up. Some military matters were discussed and each shared an appreciation for what the other knew. Soon they arrived to the offices where the work was getting done and directed from. What surprised Paul is that he was lead into a sitting area, where he was met by Ranma and Usagi as expected. However there were a few additional individuals in attendance as well. He recognized Ryoga and Mu Tze right away and greeted them with a smile and a nod. Herb approached Usagi and bowed rather formally, "Princess, I have brought him as requested."

"Thank you Herb," replied Usagi, "Oh and there is no need to be so formal when it is just a family meeting."

Herb just chuckled a bit, "Then you forgot you had your crown on again, didn't you?"

Usagi's hand shot to her head, and sure enough, her crown was still in place. "Oops!" exclaimed the young lady who was beginning to come into her own. She concentrated for a bit, and the working crown vanished, allowing her blonde tresses some freedom. "Sorry about that," apologized Usagi. She looked to Paul, "Have a seat please." She indicated a place on a couch across from them that was next to an older gentleman. So Paul proceeded to sit and regarded the royal couple across from him.

"Well before we start we need to make a couple of more introductions," remarked Ranma. "I know you recognized Mousse and Ryoga when you came in with Herb. The two bug guys against the wall are Lime and Mint and they are Herb's retainers."

Paul regarded the two for a moment, "Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is we who are honored," replied Lime.

"We are well aware of what you did," added Mint.

Paul could only add, "Thank you."

Usagi broke in, "The gentleman sitting next to you is my father Kenji Tsukino."

"This is most assuredly a pleasure."

Kenji chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm with them in this instance you know." He smiled at Paul, "You're a nutjob you know that?"

"Daddy!" shouted an exasperated Usagi.

Paul looked to the only full time female in the room, "Oh don't worry, I've been called worse."

Usagi just shook her head at her father's actions, and Paul's response. She then looked around for a moment then called, "Okay Puu, come on out from hiding."

Sure enough, a head seemed to pop out of the wall next to poor Mint, who almost ended up on the ceiling. "You called Princess?" She was wearing a grin that belonged on a very famous cat from Earth literature.

"Good now that we are all here it is time to get down to business," stated Usagi. "Tell me Paul, what do you know of the history of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Other than very recent history, then precisely nothing."

Usagi knew this to be the case for most everyone, "Puu, feel free to interject as my memories are still a bit hazy in places." She then began the tale of the Moon Kingdom with assistance from Setsuna. It was a good hour and forty five minutes in total, and they included a good portion of recent history that he was not aware off. When Usagi and Setsuna finished their tale, nearly everyone in the room was in awe of what had transpired.

"You're worried about protecting your kingdom, aren't you?" asked Paul.

"Yes I am," admitted Usagi. "I have the Musk armies here with me now, but I worry that it may not be enough."

Paul pursed his lips. "Recent experience says conventional weapons are useless against some of the foes we could come up against. Plus the only thing you have right now is ground forces." Paul watched Usagi closely. She nodded in reply. "Hmm," Paul appeared to be lost in thought, "In order to have a higher probability of controlling the ground battle, you need to have a way to provide heavy fire from the air or long range artillery that can fire from a distance. I know that I have the ability to strike targets from the air with the proper tools and ordinance, but you don't have that now do you?"

"No I do not. Hotaru can provide artillery like support, but I'm concerned for her," replied Usagi.

Ranma added, "As am I."

Paul sighed, "What you need is something that had get into an area undetected, do the damage that you need, then get out and return safely right?"

"Right," replied Usagi and Ranma in unison.

Paul's mind was working fast now, more and more thoughts were coming to his mind. Then, out of the blue, one such thought came to the forefront of his mind, "Space operations too right?" They both just smiled and nodded. "Well thinking is all well and good, but you still need to design, build, and test something."

Setsuna broke in, "We have surviving designs."

"Well that is a step, but who is going to build the suckers, to say nothing of maintaining them and flying them," remarked Paul. "You need a boat load of engineers, and machinists to say nothing about those skilled in your technology. My only question is where are you going to get the people?"

Usagi sighed, "Well we are going to recruit for what we need from those who are staying and those from Earth that we can convince to immigrate."

Paul sat back, "You realize that the best you can get is homegrown. You are looking for those who are living here and who will grow up here?"

"We realize that, we also realize that we are going to have to start small too," added Ranma.

Paul thought for a moment, "That is probably wise. You don't want to set off a panic on Earth. Heck current technology on Earth is nothing compared to what I've seen so far. So it shouldn't be too hard to defend ourselves. What about all the transport points?"

"The majority have been shut down already once those who came to help had returned home. There are only a few points left open, two in the US, one in Europe, and two in Japan."

"So you see we have been putting some serious thought into keeping everyone safe," stated Usagi. "The problem comes in with future threats, and right now we don't have anyone that is familiar with non-ground combat. That is where you come in."

"Me?" asked Paul.

"Yeah," answered Ranma. "Look it took us a few days to think of these things. All of our combat skills here are really based on the ground. We don't have the ability to stay up in the air or in space and fight there, well except for the Scouts and me probably."

"What we need is someone who has an understanding of those things and can help us build something from the ground up. We would like to ask you to lead that effort," intoned Usagi rather formally.

"Me?!?" The level of incredulity in Paul's voice was something that was not quite expected.

"You are their first choice now," stated Kenji Tsukino. "It is totally up to you."

"Please at least give it some thought," requested Usagi.

"We don't need your decision right away. Take as much time as you need," replied Ranma.

Paul's shoulders slumped a bit, "Thank you. This will take some time to think through."

"That is fine, we are not going anywhere for a while anyhow," replied Usagi.

Mu Tze, being the ever helpful restaurateur and occasional barkeep went over to a nearby decanter and ice bucket. A series of short glasses were nearby. He put some ice into the glass, and then poured some of the amber colored liquid to a rough depth of two fingers. He walked over to Paul and without a word handed the glass. Paul regarded the glass for a moment, then looked to Mu Tze, "Is this what I think it is?"

Mu Tze just smiled, "Who cares, it looks like you could use it anyhow."

Paul accepted the drink and took a substantial sip. Coughing he said, "Oh yeah. That has gotta be Jack." Clearing his throat, "Where did you get that stuff from?"

"It was a trade thanks to the US government. In lieu of a cash payment I've been accepting goods to expand the stock of stuff on the Moon. It helps when you can change a field kitchen into a portable restaurant."

Paul just shook his head, he didn't know the Chinese man that well, but he liked him and found that he was quite hard working. "Why am I not surprised?" came the wry comment. He looked to Usagi, "Hey Nabiki was hoping to talk with you if you had free time. I know she came today to talk with Aunt Nodoka."

"Did she say what it was about?" asked Usagi, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"She told me it was girl stuff," replied Paul. There were some things where it is wiser for a man to remain somewhat ignorant. On hearing his reply Usagi excused herself and bolted from the room in record time. As a matter of fact she departed so quickly it was said that a vacuum was left in her wake. Paul blinked a few times, "That was fast." He finished his drink then the guys pinned him down with some questions on how he was doing and how things were going from there. No more alcohol was consumed though, it wasn't needed.

* * *

Nabiki just knew her ears were flaming red at the moment. Leave it to her to ask a couple of hedonists regarding matters of love and relationships. She never heard such graphic terms for going down on a guy, or how to teach the guy to go down on her. Then there was the questions, oh God the questions. Usually she is the interigator, but today the tables were turned. Nodoka and Ikuko were obviously old pro's at this, where she only had, ahem, 'book' knowledge. Thankfully the teasing didn't last too long, but it was quite explicit. She realized that there was quite a bit she did not know.

"So what have you done now dear," asked Nodoka.

"We've only bathed together at the moment," replied Nabiki.

"Were you both naked?" asked Ikuko. Getting answers out of some people requires you to pry their jaws open, Nabiki was just such an individual.

"No ma'am. I just wear a towel."

"And Paul?" prodded Nodoka.

"He is naked. Kasumi and I have bathed him and I kinda got used to it."

"Unfamiliar territory to you isn't it?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah," admitted the girl as she blew out a breath in frustration and resting her chin in the palm of her right hand.

"So when you soak, how do you sit?" asked Ikuko.

Nabiki smiled, "Sometimes I hold him, and others he holds me." Knowing who she was with she figured she had better get the next part out, "I like when he holds me, even if he is a little, well."

"Hard?" finished Ikuko.

"Yes," groaned Nabiki.

Nodoka sighed. She understood what she was going through. Nabiki never really had a solid relationship with anyone while in school, so this was new to her to be honest. It was clear that the girl was floundering a bit. "It is quite a normal reaction Nabiki dear," comforted Nodoka. "It means he is interested in you and finds you very attractive."

"I know but does he have to be so, so…" Nabiki couldn't quite bring herself to say it, her hands were saying it for her. "How the hell is that thing supposed to fit?" groused the girl

A pair of eyes understood what she was referring to, however for the moment they chose to drop the issue. However Ikuko had a small suggestion, "Nabiki, when you are ready, ask him to wash your back. It will help you to relax a bit. You can always wrap the towel around yourself when he is done." It was clear to them that Nabiki understood what was being said. It was at that time however that a very familiar voice called from the entryway.

"Mom! Are you in?" called Usagi.

"We are in the kitchen dear," called Ikuko.

Usagi padded into the room having removed her shoes without doing a face plant. She was smiling as she came in, well at least until she saw poor Nabiki. She just shook her head, "Mother, Auntie, you two are bad."

"Why Usagi dear what ever could you be talking about?" replied Ikuko. She and Nodoka were wearing the most angelic of expressions.

Usagi wasn't buying it for a minute, mostly because they did that to her just after they arrived on the moon. Her and the other scouts gossiped and fantasized, but those two had years of practical knowledge, which they tried to cram into her head in the span of thirty minutes. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner Nabiki. I guess you had the 'talk from hell' if your face is any indication." Nabiki just looked at Usagi and shook her head.

"It's fine, I got quite an education from these two," replied Nabiki.

"Oh but you are so much fun to tease Nabiki," chided Ikuko. Nabiki just rolled her eyes.

"Usagi dear, why don't you tell Nabiki about what you and Ranma did, edited for content of course," offered Ikuko.

Usagi began her tale of what she had learned and how she had learned it. She described what had happened prior to the attack, and how Usagi got comfortable around Ranma while naked. The reason why she had to was also mentioned in very hushed tones, and through all their years they never revealed the reason why except to a very core group of people. A certain over protective husband and father was not told.

Nabiki learned quite a bit that day and a simple plan began to form in her head. Soon things switched to idle chit chat before lunch, which the women consumed together. It was a bit after lunch when Nabiki and Paul were reunited and proceeded hand in hand back home. There was quite a bit on their minds that day, so the rest was just spent in the presence of each other, with a couple of sessions working on the kata they had learned that morning.

* * *

Kasumi and Tofu Ono were enjoying a walk through the park as was their habit for the past two and a half weeks. They walked, talked, held hands, and kissed. There were some restaurants that were under construction, but none had opened as of yet. So instead of a quiet dinner they chose to just spend time together in the evenings. It was a touch cool, and Tofu, being the gentleman, had surrendered his jacket to Kasumi. Right now they were linked, arm in arm, and enjoying the view of the sky that the Moon provided.

Kasumi could tell that Tofu was nervous, he seemed almost fidgety really. However Kasumi did not want to cause any anxiety, so she chose just to walk closely with the doctor, and revel in his presence. They were approaching a bench by a fountain and Kasumi found herself being led over to the bench, where she sat down next to Tofu. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Tofu knew he couldn't lie to her, and he didn't. "Oh I'm a touch nervous Kasumi. Nothing that I can't handle."

She regarded him closely, "No episodes?"

He smiled at Kasumi, "No, no more episodes Kasumi." She just smiled in response and leaned her head against his strong shoulder. "I had hoped for the chance to take you to a nice restaurant, maybe even some dancing as well. A stroll through the park under the moon would have been ideal too." Kasumi just hummed her agreement. "You know with all that has happened recently I've come to realize that romance is what we make of it, and so is love."

Kasumi regarded the doctor closely, "I have enjoyed these walks with you. I find with the children there is a certain measure of controlled chaos and love. But being able to get away for a bit is very nice. I do want these to continue."

"I would want them continue with you when we are old and grey." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of the love of his life. "This is not how I wanted to propose, but no matter what, I still want to propose to you."

Kasumi's eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth and nose, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she was hearing it.

Tofu Ono reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple box covered in a dark velvet. He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring that had a large stone flanked by two smaller stones, "Kasumi Tendo would you marry me?"

Kasumi's mind was threatening to shut down, he asked, after all the hardships and heartaches he finally asked. Her deepest dream had finally come to pass. She reached out with one trembling hand and just touched the ring. A pair of strong fingers took the ring out of the box, while the other hand took her left hand in his. He slipped the ring on her finger and by Kasumi's eyes, it belonged there forever. It fit perfectly, it was beautiful. It was beyond beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name. She looked to the man that had just proposed to her. "Kasumi?" he called again.

She threw her arms around Tofu and hugged the man tightly. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Tears were now leaking from her eyes and she was crying for joy. Tofu was also happy and relieved as well. He had wanted to be able to romance the girl of his dreams but the circumstances recently had prevented that. He never felt Kasumi move until he found himself in a toe curling kiss, the kind that makes your toes curl the wrong way!

They remained like that for a bit, just enjoying the moment between themselves. Soon Tofu was seated on the bench next to Kasumi. They were now holding hands and regarding the stars together. Soon however Kasumi began to tire a bit and Tofu knew it. So he guided the love of his life back to her home where she could rest. She never really felt the walk home; it was like she was floating on air the whole way. They shared another passionate kiss before Kasumi entered the gate and locked up for the night. Tofu headed back to his clinic in an attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

Okay I'm going to wrap this one up here. I really don't have a romantic bone left in my body anymore, mostly going by a previous experience. I hope the scene between the good doctor and Kasumi is to your liking. It was a bit of a struggle, so I opted for the short and sweet approach. Let me know how it works. Feedback for that bit would be greatly appreciated. Thanks much and I'll see you all next time!


	20. Research, An Impromptu Date, and a Decis

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 20, Research, An Impromptu Date, and a Decision

* * *

It is amazing what life can throw at a person. Oh you can have your life planned up to a certain point, and as you approach that point you can plan things even further down the road. However no matter how well we map things out, life decides to toss in a bit of chaos just to monkey up the works. Not that he didn't mind the current chaos really, it had brought some interesting things into his life. Paul had met and been befriended by a wonderful family, had met someone that was willing to stay by his side, got to interact with some children again, and was free to chose a new path.

He had spent the past three weeks at the palace going through the library, learning all he could about the history of where he was. He learned so much from Luna and Setsuna regarding the Great Fall of so long ago that he was approaching a decision. Having Usagi cast a spell on him so he could read and understand the Lunarian script was helpful. What was also helpful at the moment is all the other girls were there and watched with an intensity that meant they too would be able to cast just such a spell when needed.

He was still very much a sailor, aviator, and all around jet jock. However if there was one thing that the Academy instilled in him was the need to learn. It was only reinforced when he began to learn to fly and learned basic tactics, and then more advanced tactics. So for most of his career, he had his nose in a book when he wasn't flying, working out, or attempting a relationship. He had learned a great deal regarding the history of the Moon Kingdom and the potential threats that they would face. He had come to an understanding of some of the potential reasons he was asked to take on such a burden. He also knew he could not do this alone.

Nabiki had also been coming to the library in the palace as well, her natural curiosity had shone through again. She was learning some of the customs of the past and was quite fascinated by them. She too had had long talks with Luna and Setsuna as well. Leave it to that pair to figure out what she had done while in high school. However she suspected Ranma may have mentioned a thing or two as well. The trio of Luna, Setsuna, and Nabiki had a great appreciation of the need for accurate and reliable information, and there were two that were spending some long hours trying to understand what general opinion was back on Earth, and what the potential future Earth bound threats were.

She had hooked up with many of her old contacts from high school. They learned who had survived and had grieved for those that did not survive. Many of the girls had had a chance to meet Paul already, and the poor man was receiving some speculative looks at first, at least until Nabiki staked her claim. They all chatted together and each had a story to tell, but were held a bit spellbound as Nabiki and Paul told their story with some reluctance.

So the table that they shared was covered with texts and hand written notes from the both of them. They deliberately limited their work to no more than five hours in the day and they had reached that limit when Paul finally leaned back and groaned, "Dear God there is a lot of history here."

Nabiki sat up and shifted around a bit. Things popped audibly and Paul looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No kidding, the technology that they use is something else." Today was Nabiki's turn in the technical information. Granted she didn't understand it all, but she had developed a great appreciation of the potential that her new home had.

Paul regarded Nabiki with a great deal of fondness and more, "So what did you and Usagi talk about?"

Thankfully she was able to hide her blush as she continued to stretch the kinks out, "Just some girl stuff." Nabiki learned if there was one way to end a question about an uncomfortable subject that was the perfect phrase that she could use. Paul was too much the gentleman with her, and right now that is all she wanted. She still bathed with him but she still kept the towel wrapped round herself. However after today's conversation she was willing to try the next step. "I don't know about you, but I could really use some ice cream right now."

Paul couldn't find fault with that either, heck even his blood sugar was taking a bit of a hit. "Same spot?"

Nabiki smiled at him, "No a new place I heard about. It comes with high recommendations."

Paul regarded the shorter woman across the table from him for a moment with narrowed eyes. "Let me guess, Usagi."

"Whatever makes you think that?" asked Nabiki. She was wearing her most neutral expression at the moment, trying to remain unreadable.

Paul just smirked a bit, "Well let's just say after our frequent runs to the one we go to with the kids. It is obvious that the management knows you there, as does the staff. You have had very nice conversations with them when they weren't busy and even introduced me to everyone there. So you know their product and it is obvious you prefer their product. Are you following me so far?" She just smiled and nodded.

"Great, so for the most part, when you want to relax you are a creature of habit. You know what you like and you prefer, even more so when it comes to your ice cream. So when we met Ranma and Usagi two days ago at the parlor it was a location of your choice, mostly because of our limited transportation choices." Paul had seen Ranma scoop up Usagi and roof hop away just over one week ago. It was quite a site seeing Paul trying to pick his jaw up from the ground.

"I also know that Usagi is a girl who knows her ice cream too. I could have sworn I saw stars in her eyes when they brought that sundae over for her to eat. Where the hell she put it I'll never know. That girl has a bad sweet tooth." They both remembered that moment. The thing was huge, and she packed it away no problem. The last statement also gave Nabiki an opening.

"Sure Mr. Death by Chocolate," drawled Nabiki. "However I think it is a case of the pot calling the kettle black. More often than not you go for the Death by Chocolate special that is available, or something that has chocolate in it. So who really has the bad sweet tooth?" Nabiki smiled ever so deceptively sweetly at the man across the table from her. Oh how she loved these verbal spars.

Paul stopped and sat back, "Okay you have a point there. I do love my chocolate. But let's get back to my main point. When you learn of a new eatery you are pretty quick to mention it to me and your family. The financial situation has stabilized for everyone and commerce is flowing. Your dad is making some serous money teaching the classes and working for the local government and helping out there. Kasumi has been helping out Dr. Tofu and been earning some money as well. We have my continuing paycheck that brings in some money as well. So we as a group have been able to go out every now and then and I've been able to try some new things."

"And you know I don't like to keep things from my family," added Nabiki. Paul just agreed with a nod of his head. "Okay you got me. I heard about it from Usagi earlier. Hotaru and Ami also raved about the place as well, and you know how reserved Hotaru can be."

"Wow," added a startled Paul, "Hotaru approved huh?" Nabiki just nodded. "Well then it has to be good then." He looked her, "So what are we still sitting here for?"

Nabiki looked at him incredulously, "You're the one flapping his gums, not me."

Paul's face fell at that, and he knew she had him dead to rights. So he composed himself and smiled, "Let's get going, it will be my treat." She just smiled at Paul. They stood and gathered the notes that they had made and placed them in a backpack that Paul had acquired. He slung it over his shoulder, and linked arms with Nabiki. They had put the books that they were done with back in a cart, where a robot and a few displaced librarians would take care of things for them later.

So arm in arm they began the trek to the palace entrance and greeted the many now familiar faces, and some that they knew by name. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were fixtures around the palace. They spent their days helping out where they could, and spent part of their evenings assisting Soun with classes for the younger children, and one for the teenage girls self defense classes. However something had been bothering Nabiki and she had to know, oh she suspected the answer, but she had to hear it from him. "So have you reached a decision?" she asked, looking into his face while walking. She didn't mind letting him lead.

His face took on a serious expression. "Yeah, I have," he admitted. "But I do have some conditions. I don't want anyone to end up in my situation." She knew what he was referring to, and she didn't give voice to it.

Soon enough they were out of the library wing and heading for the entrance and reception area. They both smiled when they saw four familiar forms approaching. Ami, Ryoga, Minako, and Mu Tze were heading in their direction on their way to take care of some training under the close supervision of Kuh Lohn and assistance from the Musk. The couples were hand in hand, smiling and chatting. Mu Tze had spotted them first, "Hello you two! Heading out?"

Mu Tze had really come alive recently. He and Ami had spent more than a few days working with Hotaru as she healed as many as she could. For a while her healing powers seemed to be growing exponentially, but things were under control now, and she was able to heal far more people now that the Moon Kingdom was once again filled with life. One of the more interesting side effects was the effect that she had on others while she was healing away. Mu Tze had had his sight restored while he and Ami were monitoring the girl as she worked on getting a number of children healed from some pretty bad injuries. It had hit poor Mu Tze so hard that he ended up falling over in a brief but intense stab of pain. Imagine his surprise when he regained his bearings and found out that he could see, perfectly, without his glasses.

It got a bit funny at that point because Hotaru had begun to apologize repeatedly at that point, bowing and saying "Sorry!" over and over in rapid succession. He of course forgave the young girl, and that calmed her down almost instantly.

Paul and Nabiki regarded the group and walked over to greet them. "Well hello everyone," greeted Nabiki, "How are things with you guys?"

"Oh not too bad," answered Ami. "We are headed off for some training with Elder Kuh Lohn."

Minako, AKA Sailor Venus, AKA Senshi of Love had a smirk in her eye, "So where are you two lovebirds off to?"

They were used to Minako now, and had gotten to know her quite well since that awful day. "Just off for some ice cream," answered Paul.

"Usagi told me about a new place," added Nabiki.

"Ooooooh," chimed the girls. "We know this place quite well." It was amazing to Paul on how women could say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Well if it is the place I'm thinking of, you guys will enjoy yourselves," stated Ryoga. "We had better get going or she'll be cranky with us when we arrive," added the former lost boy. With that they parted and headed in their respective directions. Soon enough Paul and Nabiki were out of the palace, and Nabiki was now guiding their steps. They passed by a few blocks of houses before turning a corner and heading toward the local shopping district. The area was busy with people going about their lives, making a go of things on the moon. It heartened them both to see so many people choosing to stay. Some of the shoppers were getting the bare essentials as they had plans to return once the initial clean up of the debris had been taken care of. Others were rebuilding their lives and their bags were quite full. It would be a week before people would be allowed to return either permanently, or temporarily to recover what they could from the currently ruined Tokyo.

They finally arrived at what appeared to be their destination. The sign told Nabiki that they had arrived at their destination. The Crown Arcade Two was doing a brisk business, but they were able to find a comfortable booth inside. As they sat they were approached by a younger girl, maybe about 14 or so wearing a waitresses uniform and her nametag read "Unazuki." She smiled politely at the couple and greeted them, "Hello, welcome to the Crown Two. Can get you something to drink?" She wore a sincere smile and handed them some menus. They took a quick glance and realized Usagi was right, they had ice cream all right, they had a lot of it.

Nabiki had made most of her choices, but she decided to just order her drink first, "I'll have a diet please."

"One diet, no problem, and you sir?"

"Hmm, I'll start with a glass of ice water for now. I'll get something to go with my sundae when I order," said Paul.

"Not a problem, I'll be right back." With that Unazuki sped away to take care of her new customers.

"So you are going to accept her offer?" asked Nabiki, though she already suspected the answer.

Paul sighed, "Yes I am, though with some conditions."

Nabiki was now curious and she gave voice to that curiosity, "Conditions?"

Paul leaned back and looked toward the ceiling of the restaurant/ice cream parlor. He sighed a bit, and then began to speak. "In all that I've read, and all that we have been able to gather about the history there is a lot more out there than we realize. I learned that the hard way. Convention weapon technology on Earth won't stand up to what is out there, and neither will those employing those weapons. The technology is here to combat those threats and it shouldn't be too hard to build what would be needed."

"So what is needed?" asked Nabiki.

Paul looked her dead in the eye, "Air power."

However before he could elaborate Unazuki came back with a tray loaded with a tall glass of ice water for Paul, and a diet for Nabiki. "So are you ready to order?" asked the helpful girl.

Paul just smiled at Nabiki and gestured for her to order first. "I'll have the parfait but with the orange blossom ice cream please."

Unazuki wrote that on her pad quickly, "Got that, and you sir?"

Paul grinned and pointed. "I'll take that one please," stated Paul with an almost sadistic grin. Nabiki had a bad feeling about his and maneuvered to see what he was pointing at, her worst fears were confirmed.

"Ooo," squealed the girl, "The hot fudge and brownie sundae combo. So will that be the wimpy, beginner, intermediate, pro, or death by chocolate version?"

"Huh?" asked Nabiki. She had never heard it put quite like that.

Unazuki smiled and answered, "It goes vanilla, chocolate ripple, crushed Oreo ice cream, regular chocolate, and chocolate with brownie chunks."

That answered Nabiki's question and with a face palm she let slip, "Oh no."

"Death by chocolate please," ordered Paul with a very happy expression. "Oh and a nice tall glass of cold milk if you have it."

Unazuki just chuckled at his order, "Since we've opened you're the second person to order that."

Paul and Nabiki share a look, there was only one person whose sweet tooth was a bad as Paul's. "Usagi," stated the seated pair with a high level of confidence.

"Usagi," murmured Unazuki. "As in Tsukino?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, we've gotten to know her," replied Nabiki.

"Usagi is the only regular we have who can regularly put down a death by chocolate and not get a sugar high," answered the girl with a chuckle. "How is she doing? I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

"Well she has been busy lately," stated Paul.

"She'll make the time for friends, I can guarantee that," added Nabiki. "Go up to the palace and check in with the guards. Once they have your name they will let her know. I'm sure she'll be glad to see a familiar face that isn't afraid to visit."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother," replied the young girl.

Nabiki smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure she would be more than happy to see a familiar face. Stop by when you have the time, she'll be glad to see you."

They could tell by the shift in the set of her shoulders, and the straightening of her posture that she had come to a decision, and in their opinion it was the right one, "I'll do that then. Well let me get these in and I'll deliver them as soon as they are ready." She shot the couple a smile then turned on her heel and set off for the counter and kitchen area, where another order was up and waiting to be delivered.

"So air power you say," prodded Nabiki.

"Yeah," agreed Paul. "For all intents and purposes there is a ground force with the Musk, however their fight doesn't begin until they are toe-to-toe with the enemy. Me I like thinning some things out before the ground forces have to engage. Plus how do we know that whatever enemy we do face won't have flight?"

Nabiki could understand his concerns, "So you want Usagi to have as much of an edge as possible." It was a statement more than question.

"Yeah I do," admitted Paul rather quickly. "She is trying so hard and she is building things from the ground up."

"She is not doing things alone you know." Nabiki watched his face carefully.

Paul smiled, "I know, but I still want to help her out."

"You don't have to do things alone either you know." The tone Nabiki spoke of some concern. He was staying up a bit later than normal, and it was starting to show.

Paul sighed, "I know." He regarded her for a moment, "I have ideas, but what I don't have is other pilots and engineers to bounce ideas off of. I can come up with a boat load of plans, but plans on paper are worthless."

Nabiki regarded him again, her head tilted in a curious expression, "You need help and have no clue where to start to get that help, do you?"

"Not one bit," admitted Paul. He smiled warmly at her with that admission.

She grinned THAT grin, and for those that knew Nabiki, they would be deathly afraid at that moment. However Paul knows Nabiki as she is now, and that told him she was up to something. "Let me see what I can shake loose for you, I may be able to get some help."

He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks," was all he could say.

Well he would have said more, except that the sundaes arrived with a very tall glass of milk. His Death by Chocolate sundae was all that he hoped it was, and Nabiki just cringed looking at that monstrosity. Of course her parfait was not much better, however it had a few more healthy things included than the nearly pure chocolate monstrosity that Paul worked to consume. They chose to dig in and eat and they both enjoyed their respective treats, though a spoon did cross the table on more than one occasion to sample what the other had.

Soon enough both were done, and the ever helpful Unazuki quickly cleared the now empty dishes and left the check for them to reconcile later. They began to chat about some more mundane things for a while before Paul paid the tab, with a nice tip for their waitress. They began the trek back home and hopped the first bus that would start taking them there. They remained close, even during the transfers and when they debarked and began the familiar walk home. However they were passing a very familiar establishment that made a very familiar product. Ukyo Kuonji was busy outside with the board, advertising tonight's specials. The poor girl was so darn busy she was considering calling home for some help. However the thought of help and expansion left her when she saw who was approaching.

"Hey you guys," greeted Ukyo in a friendly tone. "How goes?"

Nabiki smiled at her sister's one time rival, "Not too bad, I think we are pretty much done with the research."

"Hey you two have been busy from what I hear," added the chef. "So are you staying?" she asked Paul.

"I'm staying," answered Paul.

Ukyo smiled at Paul, "Good, because I'd hate to see you go after we just started to get to know you." She looked to Nabiki, "Any word on my inquiry?"

"Not today," answered Nabiki. "Hopefully the council and Daddy have heard back, though we aren't expecting any resistance. Still looking for help?"

"Yeah," sighed Ukyo in exasperation. "The twins offered to help, but the Elder has them busy helping out and helping Mu Tze too. I called home and spoke to Mom, she is going to see what she can do."

"You realize what you did, don't you?" asked Nabiki.

Ukyo was puzzled, "What do you mean sugar?"

Paul answered, "You all but invited your mother to drop in, and I'm willing to bet she will appear sometime soon."

Ukyo's eyes went wide with realization, "Oh crap, I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to clean the apartment!" She stuck her head into the shop, "Konatsu, I'll be upstairs for a bit. Call me if things start go get busy. She turned to the couple before her, "I'll see you guys later! I've got some work to do." She left a wake in her hasty departure that actually drew the air in behind her to cause a small breeze.

Konatsu came out on his crutches, "Greetings! Do any of you have an idea on what that was just about?" Konatsu was puzzled, mostly because he had never seen Ukyo like this.

Nabiki just smiled, "She just realized that she gave her mother an invitation of a sort when she called and asked for help."

Konsatsu chuckled at the revalation, "Well I guess I had better get some things ready." He focused on the two of them, "Stop by again, and next time bring the kids."

"Not a problem," replied Paul. He then looked at Konatsu and remembered something. "Hey tomorrow is the day, isn't it?"

Konatsu just smiled, "Yep, going up to the palace first thing in the morning with Miss Ukyo. I should be able to leave these things behind." They knew what he was referring to. "Well I have a bit of work to do before the dinner rush. I hope to see you two later." He bowed politely and made his way back into the restaurant.

They headed off toward home, and it wasn't too far in most respects. They were greeted with smile and the occasional chuckle. They arrived and went inside, Paul to his room for a bit, while Nabiki made a couple of calls to her surviving network. If anyone could help locate what Paul needed people wise, she could, and there was no better time than the present to get that ball rolling. She joined Paul in his room and they completed the days work by cross collating what they had learned.

Dinner was a wonderful affair and they were joined by Ritsuko and Misato again. The girls were staying with the Tendo/Ikari household while Naoko was off on a recruiting trip back to Earth. She would be hitting some younger colleagues in Germany that she knows and some other contacts that she had been developing. So for the safety of Misato the girls stayed with the extended family.

The evening's practice session for Paul and Nabiki went quite well, and they were working on their second Kata. Paul and Nabiki worked quite well on mastering the first one that had been given, and he was working on one Nabiki had learned from Soun, with a couple of modifications for him. Soon it was bath time, and in what had become customary for the two of them, they would bathe together. Paul would arrive and get undressed first, then Nabiki would join him shortly afterwards.

* * *

Paul was already in the furo working on cleaning away the day when Nabiki came in. She quickly disrobed and placed her dirty clothing in a basket that had been dedicated for her use. Her clean clothing for the evening was placed in a customary basket and she grabbed a towel. She looked into the mirror for a moment, and then told the girl she saw, "Okay Nabs we talked about this. Daddy gave his permission and we got the encouragement from Usagi and the moms. You can do this girl." It didn't seem to help that much, but she decided to go ahead with her plan.

Her nerves were on the verge of breaking as she hung a fresh towel by the entry to the furo. A light blush adorned her face as she slid the door open and stepped in. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she looked to where Paul was seated, his head turned and his greeting didn't even make it out of his mouth. She watched as he blushed from head to toe, she smiled at his reaction. She decided to go easy on the poor guy, as in many respects he was like Ranma when it came to relationships, "So do you mind if I scrub your back?" She sported an impish smile with that question.

Paul had been busy filling a few buckets and setting the water temperature on the spray wand. He heard Nabiki enter and knew she was changing. He had set out her preferred body wash and shampoo first, and then got his out. He was about to dump a bucket over himself when he heard the door open. He turned to greet Nabiki and got the surprise of his life, there stood one of the sweetest, smartest, devious, and caring girls he had ever know, wearing naught but a light blush. He never got his greeting out. His mind locked as he looked at her, she was beyond pretty in his eyes, she was beautiful. She shook him out of his daze with a simple question. All he could do was nod and watch.

If you could have seen what was going on in Nabiki's head would best be described as a bunch of Chibi-Nabiki's doing the world's largest victory dance. "Yep," she thought to herself, "I still got it." Of course the reaction she got out of poor Ranma was not nearly as pronounced, Ranma would still be able to stutter and try to scramble away. Not Paul, not by a long shot. It was intoxicating really to Nabiki, and it thrilled her. She sauntered over to where Paul was seated, took the filled bucket out of his hand, and said "Eyes front sailor." He was still blushing as he did as he was told.

She dumped the bucket over his shoulders and back and relieved him of his body wash and cloth. She put a bit in the washcloth and began to scrub his back. She could tell he was nervous, heck the poor guy was shaking. It was fairly quick work to wash his back, but settling him down was going to be another experience. So she rinsed off his back when she finished and she wrapped her arms around his chest as she sat up and pulled him back into an embrace. Her arms were under his, and her chin was resting on his right shoulder. "Nervous, aren't you?" asked Nabiki.

Paul sighed, and then admitted "Yeah, I am."

She smiled and said, "Its okay, I wanted to do this." She could feel him relax in her embrace. He leaned his head against hers, and they stayed like that for just a bit.

"I feel like I'm robbing the cradle," griped Paul.

She just grinned at his complaint, it wasn't like this was the first time she heard that one. She poked him in the ribs a bit, "I told you to quit worrying about that. Now turn around and wash my back."

Paul complied with her wished and washed her back thoroughly and rinsed her clean. They refilled the buckets and took seats next to each other and washed off and worked on continuing the conversation. They soaked for a bit in the furo, soaking in the warmth to loosen tightened muscles, and then it was time to get out and dry off. Paul was a consummate gentleman and helped Nabiki out of the tub. They dried themselves off and headed toward their respective rooms, running into no one. It was late and they headed for their rooms, but not before Nabiki stood on her toes and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room. The house was secure, and they decided to call it a night.

* * *

It was late, and one person was lying in her bed awake. Everything seemed to be in a haze around her. She just knew that she still existed. There were voices and images of people she knew, and new people too. They all seemed to be calling out to her trying to get her attention, but she was focused on one thing, and one thing alone. They were running, by all that was holy they were running for their very lives. They were by a police substation when it exploded and they came out. She watched with her family, horrified when a young office was cut down in front of them with brutal efficiency. When it turned to look at them they dropped their parcels and ran for their very lives.

They were tired and exhausted but they pressed on somehow, it seemed that they were being driven, however they were trying desperately to remain together. Then there was the explosion, and they were knocked to the ground. They didn't even have a chance to recover and start running when one of those THINGS was right there in front of them.

There was no where left to run, her father tried to shield her and her mother, but to little effect. It grinned at them with a horrifying expression, and then with an almost negligent swipe of a clawed hand her father was dead, his blood spattering and covering both herself and her mother. With a sickening grin it focused its attention on her mother, which it seized with its other hand that more reached for and sized her and pulled her into the air, all the while choking off her air. A flash of the blood covered claw hand again, and her mother was dead, and she was now covered head to toe in her parents' blood. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream right then. She replayed the images over and over again. She never saw the flash of light, nor did she ever acknowledge the two young women who helped her out. All she could see was her parents being brutally murdered in front of her eyes.

For the first time she took action on her own. She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest as tears began to flow from her eyes. She began to cry softly, all the while repeating the words "They're dead" over and over again, each time just a bit quicker than before. She remained like that for quite a while.

It was late, and the wa of the house was disturbed. The oldest members of the extended household could feel an unease in their sleep, as if they too were troubled. It was about 2 AM when a blood curdling scream filled the house and the local neighborhood. No one nearby remained asleep.

* * *

Wrapping things up here. I just realized how much I can really do and I'm going to try and stick with my original timeline, but it is going to take a while to wrap things up. I thought about getting a bit more detailed in places, but I'm trying to keep with the T rating I started out with. I may upgrade later, but I'm hoping to avoid that. As always I want to thank you for reading and extra thanks to those who submitted reviews. Some circumstances have come up at work and I may not be taking classes this semester, a bit of a bummer for me. If that is the case I'll keep writing and I'll probably be exploring a few options, one of which is working on an MS degree in Electrical Engineering.

Well enough blathering on my part. Thanks again to all!


	21. Breaking Through, Learning New Things

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 21, Breaking Through, Learning New Things

* * *

They took the stairs two at a time, the student leading the master, mostly because his room was closer to the staircase leading upstairs. A concerned mother was in as much of a rush as they were, and she feared for her children. They arrived in quick succession at the top of the stairs to find Kasumi coming out of the room that the twins shared, a frightened and crying child in each arm. Nabiki was in front and heading toward the only unopened door. She took the lead naturally and threw open the only remaining door to determine the source of the disturbance. What she saw she would remember forevermore.

Poor Ritsuko must have come straight up off her bed and landed in a tangle of sheets and blankets on the floor and she was struggling to untangle herself. It was the room's other occupant that drew Nabiki's and those that were behind her the most attention. Misato was crying. She was crying her heart out, she was curled up on her bed in a tight ball sobbing with every thing she had. A blur shot past her that materialized into Yui, who was quickly gathering Misato up into her arms. Yui began to rock and try to calm Misato, but she was inconsolable at the moment.

By now Paul and Nabiki had regained their bearings enough to help Ritsuko untangle herself from her predicament. Ritsuko thanked the two of them and promptly walked the few steps over to her friend and sat down behind her and joined Yui in trying to console the girl. The doorbell rang and Soun ran off to see who it was, probably some concerned neighbors. Nabiki ushered Paul out of the room and closed the door, leaving Yui and Ritsuko with Misato

Finally, after a while of nothing but crying, Misato began to ask, "Why?" over and over again. This went on for a bit before she became more coherent, "Why, why did this happen? Mama, Daddy! Oh Kami those things!" Her sobbing renewed again for a bit. "Why did those things take Mama and Daddy? Why?" she managed to choke out. It was then that Misato realized she was being held in a familiar and comforting embrace. Her crying continued, but she relaxed and let the grief flow.

Misato's sobbing continued, and Yui and Ritsuko did their best to comfort and calm the girl. Her crying continued for a while, then began to quiet down, finally ending with some hiccoughs. "Are you okay there sweetie?" asked Yui.

It was only then did Misato realize fully that she was being held by someone. "Ikari-san?" asked Misato.

She smiled at Misato's greeting, but chose to chide the girl anyway, "Misato dear, what did I tell you about calling me Ikari-san?"

Misato smiled weakly, "Don't call you that cause it makes you feel old." Her tone was sullen and quiet, but the answer was heard. She then remembered where she though she was, and a panic attack began to set in, "Oh Kami those monsters, what about those monsters."

Yui knew she had to put the kibosh on that in a hurry. "You are safe Misato. They can not get you here."

"We're safe Misa-chan, we're safe," added Ritsuko.

That proved to be just what they needed to calm her down. Misato would know that voice anywhere, heck they grew up together. She sat up a bit and turned to see who had her back. "Ritsy?" asked Misato.

Ritsuko's eyebrow twitched at that nickname, oh how she hated it. However she chose to ignore it for now. "Heya Misato," replied Ritsuko with a slightly impish smile.

Misato's eyes went wide in recognition and she literally twisted herself around and pulled her best friend into a fierce hug. Tears of happiness filled their eyes and the finally realized reunion. Misato just repeated, "Thank the Kami," a number of times. Yui just watched the sight for a while and waited. Finally the girls separated, and then Misato turned with a very concerned expression. She looked at Yui with an almost panicked expression, "The kids?"

Yui patted the younger girl's arm, "Shinji and Rei are fine, and as a matter of fact they are probably working on getting the twins back to sleep."

"They?" asked Misato. She finally took stock of her surroundings and she did not recognize a thing. "Where are we?" asked the now confused girl. "I don't recognize this room."

"We are staying with a widower and two of his daughters for the time being. We also have a retired Navy pilot with us too," answered Yui.

"Retired huh," stated Misato, followed by a large yawn. Ritsuko wasn't much better and she fell victim to the myth and yawned as well. "He must be up there in years." Another yawn followed.

It was clear to Yui that the adrenaline was wearing off, and the two girls weren't long for the waking world. "You can meet everyone in the morning, or whenever you manage to drag yourself from your bed young lady. Right now you both need sleep." Neither girl was really in the mood to argue nor was getting Misato to lay back down not that hard.

"Can you stay here for a while please?" asked Misato. Yui understood her reasoning and she just smiled and nodded. What happened next should have been expected, but for some reason it wasn't. A pillow sailed across the room and impacted the wall behind Misato. Misato and Yui looked over to see Ritsuko undoing a couple of the buttons on her pajama top.

"Make some room Misato," ordered the girl. She quickly padded over and parked herself between the wall and Misato. She snuggled herself into the back of her best friend. Yui's right eyebrow was twitching.

"Ritsuko dear, why did you do that?" Yui's tone told the girl that there would be no argument, she wanted an answer.

"A few months ago we crashed at my home when Mom was at a conference," started Ritsuko. "We ended up sharing the bed and it turned out we both have a bit higher than normal body temperature. We ended up getting all sweaty and we happened to get sick, just in time for the twin's birthday."

Yui remembered that time. The girls were recovering from a nasty cold and she remembered how careful the girls were around her children. "So that is why you were sick that time Misa-chan." Yui was gently stroking Misato's head. Misato nodded silently with a yawn thrown in. Now having a PhD means she is more than willing to listen to reason. "Well if that is the case then don't risk losing a button or two." She reached beneath the covers and unbuttoned Misato's top, and reached over and undid the final button on Ritsuko's top. "We are going to have a serious talk soon you two. You two are approaching that age. I want you to behave tonight. Understand?"

A couple of very drowsy hums came from the two teenagers. Yui just smiled and maintained her vigil for a while. It was clear that the girls cared deeply for each other, and the events of the recent past seemed to reinforce that. She had the pleasure of watching these two grow up, and knew that their bond of friendship was stronger than ever. She continued to watch the girls. Their breathing was slow and regular. Smiling she stood up and adjusted the covers on the sleeping pair. She walked to the door and turned the light off. There was no reaction from either. Smiling she closed the door, giving the girls the needed privacy that would come when the kids woke up in the morning, provided that they were back to sleep. She checked the room that her children shared and they still had not been returned to bed. Yui suspected what had happened, and walked downstairs to confirm things.

* * *

He was lucky he heard the bell. Then again he shouldn't have been surprised that someone was ringing the bell at this hour. That scream woke the household up and probably the neighbors as well. He pulled a pair of outdoor sandals on and walked quickly to the gate. He opened it up to see a familiar face, "Ishimura, what brings you here this late." Ishimura was carrying a bat and a couple of his other neighbors were out and armed with some form of sporting equipment.

"Sorry to disturb you Tendo but there was this God awful scream earlier that woke most of us up. We haven't been able to find anything and everyone seems to be okay for the moment. Do you have any idea where that came from?" asked the man.

Soun smiled, happy to have some good news to give. "It came from a young houseguest. The young girl that has been catatonic and not talking let out a good scream earlier. I'm hoping she came out of it. Right now Dr. Ikari is with her and she is doing her level best to calm the situation. She knows young Misato far better than I do."

A look of relief passed through the armed group. They had all seen Misato when she was discharged from the hospital, and they all were very concerned. Fear turned to hope again, and spouses that had come out shared smiles and embraces. "Well thank the Kami then," replied Ishimura. "Well you let us know if you need anything or if there is anything we can do to help."

"Of course my friend," replied Soun. "Now if you will excuse me I have a household to help get back to sleep." He bowed to the assembled group.

"Quite understandable Tendo. I will see you sometime later then," replied Ishimura as he returned the bow, then turned to head to his own home, to give his concerned wife and children the good news. Soun just smiled and watched everyone head back to their own home. It was evident there was relief in the air after a scare like that, and he could understand why. He closed the gate and ensured it was locked. He reentered the house and secured the front door again. He removed his sandals as he stepped up into the house and headed for the living room.

* * *

Kasumi had her hands full with two crying children. The poor things had been given quite the fright and they were naturally scared by what had occurred. Nabiki and Paul spotted Kasumi, and the pair quickly relieved Kasumi of the burden, with Paul taking Rei, and Nabiki taking Shinji. Misato was still crying at the moment, and there was no way they were going to be able to get the twins back to sleep now. So the trio headed downstairs to the living room where Paul and Nabiki took seats next to each other, with their small charges holding tight. It wasn't long before they were joined by Kasumi with some hot tea, and Soun who had returned from dealing with whoever it was at the front gate.

"She wake the neighbors?" asked Paul.

"She woke the neighbors," answered Soun. He looked and could tell that Shinji and Rei were fighting going back to sleep. Heck after that scare he could understand why. The adults just drank their tea in silence. Soon the crying quieted, then eventually ceased. After a bit of time Yui made an appearance and four sets of eyes focused on her.

She just smiled at the group, "She had a nightmare about what had happened and that seemed to break her out of catatonic state. She, Ritsuko and I had a good cry together." She sat down and enjoyed a cup of tea that Kaumi had poured for her and that Soun had set in front of her. The five adults enjoyed their tea together, with Rei and Shinji still in the protective care of Paul and Nabiki.

It wasn't too long and everyone began to start to nod off. Kasumi collected the cups and pot and brought them into the kitchen for later cleaning. Sleep beckoned and Kasumi was answering the call. The remaining four rose and walked to the hallway the separated Paul's and Yui's rooms. It was then that they discovered a minor problem. Rei and Shinji had essentially latched on to Paul and Nabiki, and were not about to let go. They wanted to have the kids spend the night with Yui, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen, no matter what they tried.

It was at that point that Yui made a command decision. She looked Paul and Nabiki square in the eye. "Since you two are stuck with the children I suggest you share a room for tonight." Soun's eyes went wide and he was about to protest, but she shot him a quick look that ended any potential argument right then and there. Her normally sweet visage took hold again and she continued, "I trust nothing untoward will happen tonight between you?" The level of command was more than evident, and both Paul and Nabiki nodded. "Excellent, now why don't you two get settled in," she ordered. Yui focused her attention on Nabiki, "Is there anything you need Nabiki dear?"

"Just my pillow please," replied Nabiki. Yui smiled and quietly bounded up the stairs, while Paul padded into his room and parked himself on his bed. No sooner did he get him self lying down, with Rei held in his right arm, that he fell asleep without even bothering with the covers. Nabiki sat on the opposite side of the bed from Paul, and within moments Yui was back with pillow in hand. Yui placed it beside Paul's pillow and Nabiki also got into the bed, lying on her right side, with Shinji tucked safely against her bosom. Nabiki's forehead was touching Paul's shoulder and she too fell asleep almost instantly. Yui just smiled at the sight, oh how she wished it could be her comforting the children, but after having gotten to know everyone she knew that her children would be well protected and cared for. Silently she walked over and pulled a sheet and blanket over the sleeping group. She quietly turned off the only remaining light on in the room, stepped out, and quietly closed the door.

She turned to see Soun looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Yes Soun?"

"I'm puzzled as to why Yui?"

She regarded him fondly and stood in front of him, she placed her right hand on his left cheek and jaw. "You are a very good man Tendo Soun. You may have been lost for a while, but you found yourself again, and you worked tirelessly to protect children you didn't even know." Soun was about to add a typical comment from a few moths ago, "Now don't go on about duty to protect, you did what you did because it was the right thing to do." She stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done Soun."

"I am honored Yui," replied the older man.

"Good," she replied. She removed her right hand and poked the older man in the chest with her right index finger. "Now off to bed with you, it is late and we should be in bed." When it looked like he was going to argue she turned him around and gave him a gentle push in the direction of his room, "Off to bed with you Soun."

He knew when the battle was lost, "Very well then Yui. Good night." He smiled and walked off to his room. He to wasn't long for the waking world and he too was asleep fairly quickly.

Yui watched him leave for his room. She looked to the upstairs where the two teenage girls were sleeping and she smiled. Everyone was recovering, and she began to feel more and more hope in her heart for the future. Right now she could focus on her children and helping the family she was staying with. She truly enjoyed the company she was in, and she found the exercises that she and Kasumi did were invigorating. She had thought about moving out a while ago, but decided against it. No she would stay were she was for now. She really liked it here.

* * *

Rei felt really warm as she began to wake up. After what she thought was a monster attack late last night the poor girl had been frightened out of her wits. However between Kasumi and Paul she was able to relax again, her last memory was of being held by Paul while the grown ups were drinking some tea. So as sleep left her she realized that she was not in her bed. A strong arm cradled her and she knew it couldn't be her daddy's arm. So silently she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She realized that she must have been brought into Paul-san's room after she fell asleep as she recognized him quickly. The surprising part is that Biki-nee was also in the bed with her and Paul-san, and she had Shinji between her and Paul. Now Rei was a very polite girl normally, and today was not any different. However what she wanted to do was check on Misato-nee and Ritsuko-nee. Her perfect partner in crime was asleep on the other side of Paul-san and it was time for him to get up in her estimation.

So she took the best course of action she knew and reached over and poked her brother in the shoulder, "Shinji, its wake up time," whispered the girl. That only elicited a groan from Shinji. Rei knew her brother quite well and knew it was hard to get him going sometimes. So she resorted to a series of repeated pokes in his shoulder and called out again, "Come on Shinji, its wake up time." Rei didn't want to wake Paul or Nabiki, it was more fun when they could get out and start their day early without the grown-ups around.

Shinji knew his sister could be persistent, and in a way she was right too. He really did not like getting out of bed when he was comfortable, and right now Shinji was really comfortable. However as he gained more awareness he realized that he was between two people. He opened his eyes and sat up to rub the sleep out of them. He remembered some of the events from last night, and ending up in Biki-nee's arms. He didn't remember falling asleep or being carried into bed. It wasn't the first time the twins had fallen asleep in someone's arms where they clung so tightly that they wouldn't let go. A typhoon when they were all of three was the first instance and that was with their parents.

Shinji looked at his sister and smiled, "Do you think anyone else is up?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry," admitted Rei.

"Betcha Sumi-nee and Mama are up," stated Shinji.

"Well lets go see silly," answered Rei. Rei was able to slide off the bed with little fuss. She made sure Paul was still covered up. Shinji was in a bit more of a predicament. Nabiki's arm was still on his legs, now that he sat up. So moving as only a fire year old can, he slipped his legs out from under her arm, and then he slowly stood up. Without making much noise he stepped over Nabiki to find his twin waiting to help him down. With Rei's help he was able to get down safely and made sure Nabiki still had enough covers too. Quietly giggling, the two of them quickly padded out of the room in their bare feet.

* * *

They had been dozing really, and to be honest they were comfortable too. The kids were still out cold when they first woke up, but decided to remain right where they were. Sleep was really comfortable right now, and after last night it was just too early. So after a quick good morning and a mutual decision to remain right where they were, Paul and Nabiki closed their eyes for some more shut eye.

Neither could tell how much longer they were up, but both had woken when Rei started to stir. By some unspoken agreement they remained still, just to see what would happen. Sure enough Rei woke Shinji, and the twins did not remain in one place for very long. They waited for the door to close before even thinking about motion. It was Nabiki that shifted first to work out a couple of kinks, and to allow some things to pop back into place.

"You think anyone else is up?" asked Nabiki.

"Someone is up, probably Kasumi at least. I don't know about Yui," replied Paul.

Nabiki actually opened her eyes and looked around for a moment. She spotted her robe and she figured Yui must be up already as only Yui and her father knew Nabiki was sleeping in Paul's room with the kids. She also caught a glance at the clock. She stretched again, and then shifted herself to plant her folded arms across Paul's chest. She rested her chin on her forearms and waited for a reaction. It didn't take too long.

Paul felt what she did and opened his eyes to fix the girl with a glance, too bad for him that she was wearing her angelic expression. He knew the battle was lost. "I take it I need to get up," stated Paul. She just smiled, nodded, and then pointed at the alarm clock. He took a look and saw what it had read. 9 AM local time was way past his normal rise time. "Okay you made your point, I'm up." With that the two climbed out of bed, and Nabiki wrapped her robe around herself. Paul was still dressed in a pair of decent shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. They opened the door and the smell of breakfast hit them. However morning ablutions called, and then breakfast would be consumed.

* * *

They ended up not having to toss their tops aside that night. Still the two of them remained close as sleep began to lose its hold on them. Light was streaming in the window and the day was getting brighter and brighter. However before they could get up on their own volition a knock came to the door, and both girls groaned. The knock came again and the door opened to reveal Yui Ikari who was dressed for the day. An apron was still on as she and Kasumi were sharing kitchen duties. She looked at the two girls on the bed and just sighed. "Okay you two, there is no need to sleep the day away. It is time to get up and have some breakfast." That also elicited some groans from the pair and Ritsuko drew the sheet up and over their heads, as if that would have some effect.

Deep down Yui could understand why they wanted to remain put, but the prime reason she wasn't going to allow them to remain sleeping was the way it would mess up their body clocks. The secondary reasons were both five years old and were nearly bouncing off the walls to be able to play with their Misa-nee as she was called. So now it was time to take some more drastic measures which according to Naoko were more than sure fire. She walked over and grabbed the covers and promptly yanked them off the pair. That too was answered with a pair of groans. However with a deceptively sweet voice Yui informed the girls, "This is phase one ladies time to get up." She was rewarded with a pair of glares that in a few year would have the ability to peel paint, but not to a mother.

"You wouldn't," growled Ritsuko.

"I can always skip phase two and go right to phase three," answered Yui in the same sweet tone, she had them both over a barrel now.

Ritsuko and Misato shared a puzzled look, then looked toward Yui, "Phase Three?"

Yui smiled even more sweetly, if it was possible. She went to the door and called, "Shinji! Rei! Time to wake up Misato! You better hurry!" Then the stampede of little feet began. Ritsuko realized what had just happened and began to quickly button her pajama top. Misato caught on quick and she did the same while she sat up and swung her feet on the floor. Ritsuko had barely gotten herself sat up when two small faces looked into the room with worried little expressions on their faces.

Shinji and Rei walked into the room and were looking at Misato with some trepidation. Last night had given the two of them quite a scare, and they weren't too sure of what to expect. However as they really saw Misato sitting there on the bed in her pajamas, smiling in spite of the sever case of bed head. As they approached she smiled shyly at the pair. Misato finally broke the silence, "Hey you guys." That was all the encouragement the children needed. It could be said that the children just vanished then collided with Misato, hugging the girl for all they were worth.

Misato was somewhat surprised to find herself holding the twins, but it still was nice to see the pair and be able to hold them again. However another need made itself know as Misato's stomach growled. "Misa-nee's tummy is talking," said Rei in a somewhat conspiratorial tone.

Yui chuckled at this then spoke up, "Come on you two. Let Misato get up so she can get some breakfast." With that Shinji and Rei hopped off of Misato and each twin took a hand and pulled her toward the door. As they reached it Rei let go and went and grabbed Ritsuko's hand and she chose to walk with the other girl. The group made their way to the top of the stairs, where the distinctive sound of music accompanying an acoustic guitar filled the air. Everyone but Misato was smiling, mostly because she was more puzzled and curious. The arrived at the bottom of the stairs and they quickly walked toward the sound of the music. The hallway gave way to a large traditional family/living/dining room. A dark haired gentleman with a dark moustache sat with a folded paper in front of him. He was paying attention to where the music was coming from. A young lady sat next to him, with a tea pot between the two of them. She too was enjoying the sound of the music. Another young lady sat next to her and she was leaning on the table with one elbow parked with the arm and hand supporting her chin. She had here eyes closed and had allowed herself to get lost in the music that was filling the air. Shinji and Rei led Ritsuko and Misato to the table and pulled them down to have a seat

The final person sat in open air that normally was where the sliding doors were when the house was closed up for the night. A substantial portable radio sat next to him acting as the accompaniment for the music that he was coaxing from his guitar. He wore a simple dark blue t-shirt that had the large letters NAVY across the front in white lettering. He wore a comfortable pair of shorts and was barefoot. It was clear that he was concentrating on the task at hand. His fingers flew across the strings in time with the music coming from the radio beside him. Yui knew the music quite well. Now granted she hadn't been born when Mason Williams first laid down the track, but she knew Classical Gas quite well, and had heard more than one version of it. Paul was doing an excellent job in her opinion.

Soon the music ended, and the group applauded. Paul just smiled. He then looked to the group that came back downstairs. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

Yui however took charge of the situation, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Misato Katsuragi. Misato, I would like to introduce you to Soun Tendo, his eldest daughter Kasumi, and his middle daughter Nabiki. The gentleman on the guitar is Lieutenant Commander Paul Williams, recently of the US Navy and currently on mandatory sick leave while his retirement is being finalized."

"Good morning everyone," replied Misato as she gave a bow while still seated. "I am honored to meet you."

"And we are honored to have you in our home," replied Soun. "You gave us quite a scare last night young lady. I do hope you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you," replied Misato.

Nabiki reached across the table and cupped the younger girl's cheek in her hand. Misato's eyes focused on her. "You can talk to us when you are ready. We won't pressure you," said Nabiki.

"Our door is always open if you ever need anything," added Soun.

"Thank you," replied Misato with a heartfelt smile on her face. It was at that time her stomach grumbled again, and two of the ladies of the house went into action.

"Oh my," stated Kasumi. "It seems that someone is hungry."

Misato began to shyly scratch the back of her head, "Yeah just a bit." Soon Yui and Kasumi brought out some hot food for the two girls and they promptly dug in. The bell rang and Paul excused himself to answer it. He returned a few moments later with a pair of familiar faces to the majority of the people.

Ranma and Hotaru Saotome had arrived, and each had a backpack on. General greetings were made and the introduction to Misato went quite well, even if Misato stammered a bit. "So what brings you two over here this early?" asked Soun.

"Well there was this report of a disturbance in the area," stated Ranma. "So when Ikari-san called this morning to tell us that Paul and Nabs weren't going to be coming up, well Usagi sent us to check in and maybe get a bit of practice in as well."

"Ranma, you don't have to be so formal with me," complained Yui.

He just smiled rather sheepishly in response. However Misato gave voice to a question that she had, "Practice? For what?"

Shinji answered that question, "Martial Arts Misa-nee. Soun-sensei has been teaching me and Rei katas."

"And Soun-sensei also teaches classes too," chirped Rei.

"Wow, cool," stated Misato. Another question entered her mind. "So where are we exactly?" she asked of Yui. "Are we somewhere near Kanagawa or Odawara? Or are we further out?"

Ranma looked around the room, "What you guys didn't tell her?"

Kasumi broke in, "Ranma-kun be nice now. Misato only fully woke up this morning. So we haven't had a chance to tell her yet."

"Tell me what?" asked Misato. She was growing more and more confused by the second.

Yui spoke up, "Kids, why don't you take Misato outside and show Misato where we are." That of course brought in instant action from the youngest members of the household. Soon the two were pulling at a thoroughly confused Misato, who could only stand and follow the twins as they pulled the pajama clad girl out into the yard in her bare feet. Ranma and Paul stood nearby, just in case.

Misato was able to keep up with the kids, but once they got to yammering on about something that excited them. So she followed to where they were pointing, and when she looked up she saw it. It was big and blue hanging in the morning sky. She could make out continents and oceans beneath the clouds. Earth was hanging majestically in the sky. Her legs failed her and two pair of strong arms steadied the girl. She barely heard Paul say, "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto."

* * *

Going to wrap this one up here for now. Going to be on a bit of a writing break since classes started earlier this week and I have to knuckle down and focus. I may get some more out, but things are going to be a bit on the sparse side. I still am in the habit of writing ideas down and putting them to the keyboard when I can. I'll probably pick things back up with some more regularity between semesters.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are valuable and always appreciated. Till next time thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying this.


	22. Trouble Brewing in China

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 22, Trouble Brewing in China

* * *

Trespassers, that is what they considered them. This was their country and they would run it as they saw fit, the rest of the world be dammed. All reports coming out of that region were at one time detailed enough, but it was now more than apparent that their agent in the area had changed his loyalties, well at least in their opinion. It was clear to them that these interlopers were a threat to them, and it was high time to remove that threat to the country, and to the party.

"So it is decided then," spoke one voice. Heads nodded in agreement. He looked to the senior military officer in the room, "General, what is your plan of attack?"

The general in question pulled on his reading glasses, a recent need he discovered as the reports he was complaining about being too hard to read turned into the discovery that he really wasn't getting any younger, that and the convincing statement by his wife that his arms were too short for him to continue reading the newspaper every morning. "Chairman. All intelligence reports from the area seem to be dated and incomplete. However recent high altitude over flight reconnaissance of the area has shown three main concentrations of people groups. One group seems to be made up of women that lead the society, they are the Amazons that were reported to us many years ago by our man in the area. The other group is the male dominated society called the Musk by most in that area. Both groups are formidable hand-to-hand and close combat warriors. The third group in the area resides mostly on a mountain top. There is little known about that group, and they appear small in number. It is suspected they have great power, but we do not know what it is."

"This is most disturbing," remarked the Chairman.

"Agreed," concurred the general. "That is why I am recommending a combination of air and artillery using chemical weapons. It holds the least amount of risk for our troops and gives us the massive effect needed for victory."

The Chairman remained silent for a while more, "Very well then, you may proceed." He regarded the general for a few moments, "How much time will this take?"

"Two weeks to ensure the artillery units are in place, with another week needed for the ground troops. Once bombardment begins it should take no more than three days before it is safe to enter the area. It will be child's play to mop up any survivors. I can ensure 100% causality rate for the enemy in this case. I anticipate no more than three weeks to clean out the area for future use."

"And our man?"

"He will be executed for treason along with any of his family," stated the general.

The Chairman's face was grim, "Very well then. So for the next item on the agenda." The meeting proceeded, and the men in the room were unaware that they were being watched. Not that their technology could have detected her anyway. Setsuna watched the meeting live from the Time Gates. It was time to act for the sake of the Amazons, Musk, and the Phoenix people.

* * *

Paul and Nabiki were walking toward the business end of the palace, specifically the wing that contained the war room as Ranma, Usagi, and Setsuna referred to it. Approaching the door they were met by a pair of Musk guards and Kuh Lohn, who was balanced on her staff waiting patiently for the pair. She regarded Paul for a moment and smiled, "I must say young man that uniform suits you. Miss Tendo you are looking quite respectable yourself in that combination. Come inside, Usagi and Ranma arrived a few moments ago."

The doors sung open for her, and as they crossed the threshold Paul and Nabiki were scanned by the technology securing the door, and from that day forward they would have access to this room. The scouts were already assembled, most in civilian clothing, with the exception being Setsuna, who was fresh from the Gates. Usagi was sporting her daily business wear and the working crown, Ranma stood by her side in a uniform not unlike Paul's. Ranma's uniform was a bit more ornate, but that was to be expected, after all, he and Usagi were the boss after all.

Usagi just smiled as they entered and regarded them for a moment. "I take it you accepted my offers?"

Paul looked at Nabiki, "You got one too huh?" She just smiled and nodded at him. "Well as long as I'm not being too presumptuous I would like to answer yes for myself." He looked to the woman standing by his side, "Nabiki?"

Nabiki playfully punched Paul in his arm, "I accept as well, as long as I can also work on a college degree as well."

Usagi smiled at the pair, "No problem at getting the education. I'm making arrangements now for getting some programs started here along with some new agreements with colleges in Japan and in the US as well. Just let me know what you want and I'll see what is available to us."

"Thank you," replied Nabiki. She and Paul quickly took available seats

Usagi turned toward Setsuna, "So what have you found out Setsuna?"

"Princess, Ranma," began Setsuna. "Early this morning I felt a pull from the Gates. When I arrived there was a scene that greatly disturbed me. I was shown a committee meeting of the Chinese Communist government and apparently they are planning on attacking the Musk, the Amazons, and a group of people called the Phoenix as well. What makes this even more disturbing is their plan to use non-conventional weapons."

"Non-conventional?" asked Haruka, not liking where this was going one bit.

"Chemical weapons Haruka," answered Setsuna. "Very nasty ones too."

"Do you have any information on what they will use specifically?" asked Paul.

"A very nasty one," answered Setsuna as she slid a folder over to Paul. He and Nabiki began to read, and both paled at what they read. "It is a quick acting agent that by all reports kills within minutes to hours depending on the level of exposure, and it is always lethal once exposed. However after about a day the compound begins to break down and after about a week the area would be safe for entry by foot soldiers." She went so far as to show the results to everyone in the room. There were quite a few green faces.

"We can't let this happen," ordered Usagi. "What options do we have?"

Herb chimed in, as his people were directly affected. "Not many I'm afraid. The Chinese Army is far too numerous for us to fight off for a long period of time. We are still recovering from the Battle of Tokyo and keeping guard on the palace."

"Best thing to do is evacuate here, every one, every thing. Leave nothing behind but the wind," remarked Paul.

"Reading Frank Herbert again, eh Paul?" remarked Makoto. He just smirked in response.

"That is what my father was thinking," added Herb, "Setsuna popped in and woke him up to brief him."

Usagi thought for a moment, "What about the Amazons? Will they listen to reason?"

Kuh Lohn spoke up, "They may or may not, depending on the level of threat and the evidence you are able to provide me with."

"It may take more than evidence, it may take some level of demonstration of some sort," added Ranma.

"If the Council of Elders is half as good as you Elder then who ever goes is in for an interesting time," stated Nabiki. "I have an idea but will need a few more minutes "

"Not a problem," stated Usagi. "So now all we have to do is make contact with the Phoenix."

"I can handle that," stated Setsuna. "I know most of their leadership and they will listen to reason. Mind you they may not be willing to come here, but I can guarantee they will move if needed."

A voice from the back of the room piped in. "There is one more that you need to worry about." Heads turned and Genma Saotome was sitting in the outer most seats, observing mostly, and developing some private critiques for later. "The Guide to Jusenko and his child, a daughter if I'm not mistaken."

Setsuna broke in then, "Very true. It seems that the guide has fallen out of favor with the powers that be. It will probably be necessary to relocate them as well."

Usagi had processed much of the information that she had been given. She had to grow up in a real hurry thanks to recent events, and she was becoming more sure of herself every day. "Okay here is what we probably need to do. Herb you and your people begin evacuation to the Moon. There are plenty of places to live within the city proper, but there are also more outlying areas as well for those who prefer no to live within the city. Mr. Saotome, you will take Ryoga and Ami to the Guide and his daughter and offer them asylum here. Ami take a recording of what Setsuna captured and make sure the guide sees it."

Ami and Ryoga nodded in agreement. The Mercury computer was usable anywhere on Earth and she already had the video ready to go. Usagi turned her attention to Nabiki again, "So you have things worked out yet?"

"I think so," replied Nabiki. "Elder, you, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, Mu Tze, Minako, and Paul should go down. I would advise approaching on foot. Minako can bring a portable transport glyph to the location with her."

"Why would I need that?" asked Minako.

Nabiki smiled, "Why so you can summon the Princess of course."

"Me!" exclaimed Usagi. "Why me?" Her curiosity was boiling over.

Nabiki focused back on Kuh Lohn, "Elder, if I remember correctly your people have a few millennia of history."

"Yes, quite true," agreed Kuh Lohn.

"And your people tend to cautious yet pragmatic," stated Nabiki.

"Cautious yes," agreed Kuh Lohn. "However the level of pragmatism can vary depending on the circumstances."

"Understandable," admitted Nabiki, "That may be the reason you will have to make an appearance Usagi." She then focused her attention on Ranma, "You'll have to make an appearance too Saotome."

"Me too? Aw man that sucks," complained Ranma. "Why do I have to go back there?"

"You are presenting a unified front Ranma," answered Nabiki. "Think about it, you defeated one of their more powerful warriors in open combat. You have chosen to submit yourself to the rule of the Queen."

"I'm not a queen yet," stated Usagi.

Nabiki fixed her with an honest gaze. "For all intents and purposes you are a queen. You worry about everyone and try to do right. You took steps to protect people when you first learned of a potential threat. You took charge during a very tough situation and made some painful choices. All in all, you lead, and people followed."

Usagi sighed, she knew Nabiki was right, "I know Nabiki, but it's just that sometimes I don't feel like I'm ready to be Queen."

"No one is ever ready to be a Queen daughter," spoke an unfamiliar voice to most in the room. Everyone looked and standing next to where Ikkuko was sitting with Nodoka was the ethereal form of Serenity. Serenity leaned over to Ikkuko slightly, "I know you're trying, but she'll realize it soon enough." She then leaned to Nodoka, "You have an amazing son." Nodoka beamed in response.

Serenity surveyed the room, she floated first by Setsuna and smiled at her old friend, "It is good to see you again after so long. You are looking well."

A tear filled Setsuna's eye, then fell down her cheek, "I've missed you these many years Your Majesty."

Serenity, "Please Setsuna, we are among family, there is no need to be so formal."

Setsuna apologized, "Sorry Serenity, old habits and all." She wore a weak smile for her long dead friend and leader.

Serenity just regarded her friend for a moment, "What you really need Puu-chan is to snag yourself a good man, drag him back to your quarters, and not come up for air for three days."

"Hey!" complained Setsuna. However deep down she knew her one time Queen was right. She had a potential prospect, but hadn't had the time to head back to Japan just to see how he was doing.

Next up was the pair of Haruka and Michiru. Both were not in a transformed state, but in very respectable clothing for a later jaunt into the city proper. Serenity smiled at the two outers, "I know you prefer each other at the moment, but you both need heirs, and that means husbands. Don't worry about ages. You will know them when you meet them. Oh and enjoy yourselves later." The pair just smiled and nodded at the one time Queen.

Hotaru was next. She had a good portion of her memories and smiled and curtseyed in respect to the once ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity just smiled at the youngest of the Senshi, "Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up. You still have to complete your education."

"Yes ma'am. Mother and Onii-chan tell me that all the time," replied the youngest.

Serenity's form drifted to Makoto. She was smiling as she regarded the reincarnated mother of her reincarnated daughter's husband. She could see the loss in her eyes. However in a moment of pure impishness she looked to Ikkuko and Nodoka and asked, "No luck yet?"

"Not yet," replied Nodoka. However poor Makoto's face was starting to turn red. It seems Operation Find Makoto a Boyfriend/Husband was not going well at the moment.

"Have patience dear, someone is out there waiting for you. You'll meet a nice young man when the time is right." Serenity knew what Makoto was feeling, and she did what she could to reassure the girl. Makoto smiled a wan smile and decided that she would try to find someone.

Rei and Herb were next on the examination. "Congratulations to you both I suppose, but from what I gather your lives are going to be interesting. Just remember, there is nothing you can't accomplish together."

Minako and Mu Tze were next, "Same goes for you both. Keep learning from each other as well. You have much to teach and learn. Also don't be worried when you go to the Amazon village." Serenity just smiled.

Ami and Ryoga were next. "Ami you have found your knight. Ryoga you have found your love. Just be there for each other. Each of you is the other's pillar."

She then floated over to Usagi and Ranma, "It was a hard decision my daughter, but it was the right decision. I know you feel the pain of the losses that were suffered, but in the end you made the right choice. The only thing you two need now is a ceremony." The last statement was a bit cross and everyone could tell that Serenity was not very happy. After all, what mother doesn't want to see her daughter get married?

All in all it was a nice meeting however what happened next surprised a few people. Serenity floated over to Paul and Nabiki. "It seems that you two were destined to meet. There will be challenges for you both, along with some interesting rewards as well. I can't thank you enough for standing up to help my daughter. These next few years will be trying times, but every bit of help you give will make things here just that much better."

Serenity looked around the room, drinking in the faces of everyone around. A look of sadness crossed her face, "I don't think I'll be allowed to return again. I'm proud of you all. The Moon Kingdom is in your hands now. Love and cherish each other, for together you are far greater than the sum of your parts. Challenging times are ahead yes, but great rewards as well." Soon her figure began to fade, "Farewell my friends, I love you all." She fixed her gaze on Usagi, "Be strong my little moon bunny, I love you Usagi." With those words Serenity faded from view, leaving a stunned and silent group behind.

Usagi had gathered herself first, "Well, I say we go with Nabiki's plan. We are going to need to get moving as soon as possible. The Amazon group will arrive at the village first thing in the morning. Setsuna you probably should contact the Phoenix as soon as possible and offer them sanctuary and show them the images as well."

"Consider it done," stated Setsuna. Actually Setsuna considered ASAP to be as soon as the meeting broke up and she could get away. Time was not on their side and she was concerned. It had been well over one hundred years since her last contact with the Phoenix and to appear so suddenly would cause quite a stir.

"Alright is there anything else?" asked Usagi of the assembled group. Heads just shook and everyone knew what needed to be done. "Great, then we are adjourned." As she stood everyone around the table also stood, as did everyone sitting around the room. People began to depart and she needed to talk to someone, actually she and Ranma needed to talk to Paul.

Paul and Nabiki were chatting with Haruka and Michiru. They had become quite good friends and enjoyed spending what time they could together. Harkua and Michiru had taken quite a liking to Shinji and Rei and their growing circle of friends. They were in the process of exchanging some restaurant information, actually it was the scouts telling the couple of a couple of more places to try out once they "officially" began dating. Paul and Nabs were in no hurry really, and they were under no pressure either. However Usagi's approach was not unnoticed.

"Princess," stated Haruka, "What can we do for you?" She included as somewhat formal bow, but the impish smile on her face told Usagi all she needed to know.

"Oh stop," she chided. "Actually I was looking to talk with Paul mostly. However Nabiki would probably want to hear this as well."

"Oh? What about?" asked a now curious Paul.

Usagi smiled at Paul, "Oh nothing much. Luna came up with an idea a couple of nights ago and ran it by us. We ran it by Elder Kuh Lohn and Mr. Saotome and we think it can work. We just want to tell you in private, that's all."

Paul regarded Usagi for a moment, "I Luna going to be wearing something other than just a smile?" A few days prior, when he had to chat regarding their offer Luna had been there and for some reason she transformed into human form, however since a cat's natural state in unclothed, Luna was in for all intents and purposes, in her birthday suit.

Ranma answered that question, considering he got quite an eyeful as well. "She'll be in a nice business ensemble that Mom and Mrs. Tsukino found for her. She really likes those for day to day business." What he didn't tell Paul is what had happened after the shopping trip when Luna just HAD to show Usagi and Ranma what she had found. Re-teaching a lunar cat about proper behavior was quite a challenge, even with the Neko-ken adjusted thanks to the powers of the Moon Kingdom.

Nabiki and Paul shared a look, and Nabiki answered, "Okay were in, lead the way." With that Paul and Nabs followed they royal couple to their working offices for the new proposal. It had the potential of changing Paul's life forever.

* * *

She sat in darkness and was livid. She was on the cusp of victory, then she felt the power surge and things began to change. In an instant the humans were gone, and within a few minutes they had been struck by a weapon of unimaginable power. All of her creations, her children, were destroyed in an instant. She barely made it out alive. She was battered and scarred, and she was hip deep in an angry rage.

Oh but that rage was focused on one person. That BITCH dared to interfere with her plans for remaking the world in the image she wanted. To make matters worse the barrier around Tokyo was fully reinforced, so there was no way to go back to that accursed city. She would make them pay, she would make her pay. She would make her watch as she devoured her mate, then she would devour her. All that work and effort and she was alone again, but she would bide her time. She would move slower. It would take a few years, but she would have her revenge. That bitch had defeated her twice now, the third time would be her victory.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I can't thank you enough for all the comments and corrections as even at 40 I still make the occasional mistake. Thanks to all who have subscribed as well. I'll get these out as I can but I'm hip deep in two fun classes, Complex Variable and their Applications (Calculus based of course), and Semiconductor Materials (and Physics of said materials too). I may be starting a Master's program in the spring depending on the University that I chose and what their guidance will be.

More to come I promise. I have so much banging around recently that getting it all committed to the word processor is more time consuming that I thought. Thanks to all again, it is greatly appreciated.


	23. Decisions Made, Things Learned

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 23, Decisions Made, Things Learned.

* * *

They had arrived quite early by local standards, well before dawn actually. It gave them time to arrange what gear they could carry, and for Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung to get appropriately attired before heading out. Mu Tze and Paul chatted in the silence and waited for the sun to rise over the mountains. Minako was comfortably dressed and she carried a pack with two very special items in it. She also kept her henshin close at hand just in case, but all in all she did not expect to need it. Soon the party just sat and watched the dawning of a new day.

The sunrise was glorious in Paul's opinion. He had seen a few sunrises while at sea, but this was far more glorious of a sight. The mountains kept things hidden for a while as the amount of light began to grow and grow. The stars seemed to wink out of existence as the blue spread from the east to the west and the area began to stir. Birds began to call out as they woke to face the day. Soon the forest that bordered the Amazon lands and the home village for all but two in the party was awash with life. Soon enough the sun peaked above the horizon, and all was revealed in its glorious beauty. They waited and watched together for a few more minutes.

However things had to proceed for the day and Kuh Lohn spoke up, "All right everyone, time to get moving." With that everyone stood, and Paul straightened his pack. He was carrying a bedroll both for himself and for Minako along with a change of clothing if needed. It was fairly light and he was in great shape thanks to his own training regimen, and what Soun and Kuh Lohn were teaching him.

He looked at his teacher and smiled, "Elder, you are welcome to hitch a ride if you want." His offer was sincere and he respected the Amazon elder as he got to know her.

Kuh Lohn looked at Paul with some surprise, but as she thought about it his offer really was not surprising really. He was a good and honest young man, and he had warmed the heart of Nabiki Tendo. Heck for all intents and purposes he was now a part of the Tendo/Ikari family now. In some respects he was a son to Soun, and a little brother to Yui in some respects, and sometimes a son to her as well. She knew that he valued their council and he valued her council as well. So as she regarded him she came to a decision. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He gave her a wry smirk, "The strength training you put me through last week was rough. You will not be a burden Elder."

She regarded him again for a moment, and favored the young man with a smile, "Very well then I accept your offer Paul." With a single bound she landed lightly on his pack with her staff out in front.

"Well that make you my navigator Elder," remarked Paul.

"Hey! What does that make me, chopped liver?" groused Mu Tze in a friendly tone.

Paul just fixed his new friend with a smile and decided a good rib was in order, "Naw, you're the comic relief." That brought laughter from all as they headed toward the village. The twins scouted ahead, mostly for practice, but also with some caution. They didn't want to come upon an Amazon patrol unawares.

* * *

They trudged down the path. For two they had been down this path before in what had seemed a lifetime ago. For the other it was her first visit to China. She walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend and was flanked on the other side by another man, wearing a comfortable gi, glasses, and a cloth covering his bald head. It had been daylight for quite some time and if things were as expected the guide and his daughter were getting breakfast now.

So for now Genma Saotome walked beside the couple that consisted of Ami and Ryoga. If that wasn't an unlikely couple nothing was, well until he got to know the young lady and who she was on the inside. Actually all of the scouts were remarkable young ladies, none more so than Usagi and Hotaru in his opinion. They soon found themselves in front of the very humble abode that the guide and his daughter lived in. The yard had been fenced in to provide an area to contain a goat and some chickens. A simple bell with a rope hanging from the clapper with a simple knot tied on the end. Genma reached up and gave the rope a small giggle, which rang the bell.

It was a few moments when the guide came out followed by his young daughter, dressed in her school clothes. A girl's bike was near the front door and it was obvious that it was her preferred mode of transportation to school. "Honored Sirs! What bring you back here?" asked the guide in what he thought was broken Japanese.

Genma smiled and spoke first, "Please sir, you can speak in your own language. We will understand you perfectly."

The guide was now gob smacked, he heard Genma perfectly in his own language, "How is this possible? It takes years for a foreigner to learn our language!"

"That sir is a bit of a long story," answered Ami. "However we were hoping to catch you both while at home, we have some rather pressing matters to discuss with you both."

"Me?" asked the puzzled guide. "I'm just a simple guide, nothing extravagant really."

"Sir it would be best if we spoke with you and your daughter inside," stated Ryoga. "You'll want to be sitting when we talk."

Suspicious, but curious he decided to hear them out. "Very well then, come inside." He then turned to his daughter, "Plum, help your father fix some tea for our guests." With that the five headed into the simple home to hear what had to be said.

* * *

Being somewhat immortal can be a real drag at times. He missed having a challenge to be honest. However in his long life he could tell when things were a bit off. Normally he could shrug those feelings off, but his instincts told him things were really off today. Something had been brewing and Saffron did not like it one bit. Kima came up behind him and it was clear to him that she was concerned for him. "I know Kima, I'm brooding again," remarked Saffron.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" asked his concerned aide.

Saffron sighed, "Something is, well for the lack of a better term, off."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, Kima. There is something on the wind and I can't quite put my finger on it at the moment."

Kima regarded Saffron for a second, then asked "Did it begin when the moon changed?"

"Not quite, a few days afterwards," answered the now pensive Saffron. "Something big is coming Kima, and I have no idea on what it may be."

Kima thought for a moment wondering what she could say, however it was then that a voice intruded on their conversation. "Perhaps I may be able to help Saffron of the Phoenix."

Kima flowed into a guard position in front of Saffron. She deliberately placed herself between the voice and her lord, but it turned out it wasn't needed. Both Saffron and Kima watched as a striking lady with long green hair and purple eyes appeared. She wore a sailor fuku whose primary colors were black and garnet. The skirt was beyond short, as it barely covered her more sensitive regions. Her top was white as were he gloves, but the top had a black collar and the top of her gloves where the same color as her skirt. Her heeled boots rose up and covered up to her knees. She was smiling as she stepped into visibility.

Saffron knew her, or he knew of her. The story had been passed down over their long history, and the Phoenix had a very accurate history. Saffron placed his hand onto Kima's shoulder, and she relaxed her stance and stepped aside. "I know you," remarked Saffron. He focused on her closely, "Or I know of you."

She smiled warmly at him, "It has been a great deal of time, Lord of the Phoenix."

Saffron was thinking really fast now. Her mode of address was formal, yet had tones of familiarity and a hint of playfulness that spoke to his very core. He began to shuffle through past memories, his own, and ones that had been passed down to him. A mixture of his own when he was very young, mixed with some that had been passed down to him coalesced into recognition. He was a bit ashamed that he had forgotten her of all people. "Of all the things that are holy, and every thing else that isn't. What brings you to my domain Princess of Pluto, Guardian of Time?"

"Please there is no need to be so formal. I have no kingdom at the moment."

"Perhaps at the moment you don't Setsuna. However with recent events on the moon you may be having a kingdom sooner than you realize." Saffron smiled for his long time friend that he had not seen in over two millennia. "Kima I would like meet Setusuna Meioh, the soul survivor of the Court of the Moon Kingdom and Guardian of the Gates of Time."

Kima bowed formally, "My Lady I am honored to meet you."

Setsuna smiled at the greeting, Kima's manner and bearing spoke of quite a noble lineage, even if she didn't realize it. "Please there is no need for formality at the moment." She regarded Saffron for a moment, "I would not mind spending time catching up, but I bring some rather urgent news."

That stopped Saffron cold, from what he could remember, members of the Moon Court were never hasty, unless they had good reason. "Something is very wrong, isn't it?"

Setsuna sighed, "You could say that. Let's go sit down; you will want to be sitting when you hear this." So Saffron and Kima followed them to a side table, where Setsuna filled them in. For the first time in many years, Saffron was angry and frightened. Wordlessly he rose and beckoned for the ladies to follow him. He called an immediate meeting of his advisors and the more senior members of the community. This involved everyone, and he knew they needed to know what was going on.

* * *

He was shocked to say the least. Horrified and shocked that the leadership of his nation would choose such an act. It was horrifying beyond belief. Then to be accused of outright treason was another shock to his system. For the first time in many years the guide was at a loss for words. His daughter looked at him and asked "Papa?"

"I'm sorry Plum, it is almost too much to take in," replied the guide. "Why did you show me this?" he asked of the trio.

"Because you have a right to know sir." Ami's answer was direct and to the point. "We came to let you know, and to offer you a home away from what is to come, where you and your daughter would be safe from this madness."

"But where?" the guide asked incredulously. "It takes weeks to get anywhere on foot and we would be caught before we reached any safety."

Ami just smiled, "Sir, have you looked at the moon lately?"

The guide's eyes went wide at her question. The rumors had even reached his ears. "You mean it is true?" asked the guide.

"Yes it is," replied Genma. "We have been living on the moon for quite some time now."

"How long would it take to get there?"

"How soon can you be packed and have the animals corralled?" asked Ryoga. The meaning was not lost on the guide. Soon all five were packing up the small house and ensuring all their important belongings were safely packed and accounted for. Much of the furniture would be left behind, except for those items that had a sentimental value to the father and daughter. Soon they were outside, where Ami began to set up a one time use transport glyph. When she finished she made sure Plum's bicycle was within the glyph, then the ever helpful Ryoga set the packed belongings within the area covered by the glyph. Soon the animals were properly corralled and contained for transportation.

Four of the five gathered on the glyph while Ryoga walked over to the pole where the bell was mounted. With a swipe of his hand he removed the bell from the post, with damage to neither. He set the bell as his feet and withdrew a sealed envelope with mandarin characters on the outside. He took a small dagger, and with the envelope held up against the post, drove the dagger through the envelope into the post to await later retrieval. He smiled as he saw the soft flash, and then he bent down and picked up the bell. He surveyed the area again just in case and found nothing left. He joined the others on the glyph.

Ami smiled as she watched her beau come back after completing his last task. Ryoga flashed a smile and stood next to Ami, who was now wearing a very special headset. It rested on one ear, and contained a special boom mic and ear speaker. She tapped the side of the device and spoke, "This is Ami. We are ready for direct transport to site two." The glyph flared with a bright light, and the group disappeared, never to return. The glyph, having finished what it was designed to do, began to break down into its core elements, to be scattered by the wind. As it dissolved into nothingness it had the added feature of causing all the creatures, both great and small, to leave the area for a time. Within an hour the only sounds that could be heard were the banging of a gate that hadn't latched properly for some time, and the sound of the wind itself.

* * *

The council was dead silent, and Setsuna did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She could almost feel the anger in the room, actually it bordered on outright rage to be honest. However it was a justified anger really, to be targeted so directly, and for nothing other than for existing in a home that had been theirs for untold centuries. While they were immune to most ailments, plagues could still affect them, but for them it was like catching a mild cold. What they didn't know is how these weapons would affect them. As they studied the imagery given to them of the tests, they realized that causalities would be a distinct possibility. Death was very rare among the Phoenix, as were births, so they took threats seriously. They had lived here in relative peace for so long they had forgotten about the outside world in some respects, now the world was intruding in.

"So how much do they have?" asked one member.

"A large amount," answered Setsuna. "They are willing to use a substantial portion of the current stockpile, and are generating more as we speak."

"So do we fight?" asked another.

Another voice disagreed, "No that would be unwise. We would provoke them and others would suffer for our actions."

"There will be no attacks," stated Saffron. He looked toward Setsuna with a penetrating gaze, "Has she made any offers?"

"She offers your people, the Musk, the Amazons, and the guide sanctuary and safety. The only thing she asks in return is to help us rebuild, and to teach those who choose to stay on the moon."

The room was silent for a moment, then the voice that asked if they were to fight spoke up again, "Well the offer is quite simple, and I haven't had to teach anyone in years really. Sounds like a challenge if you ask me. I never had the chance to teach humans yet."

Saffron smiled, "And here I was thinking you were going to be the most obstinate one. I'm amazed that you are actually being reasonable. Or is it you are just bored."

The individual in question just smiled, "Well I will admit to a bit of boredom, but I am far from obstinate." He tried of a level of indignation, and failed miserably. That brought some outright laughter into the room, which was sorely needed.

Saffron looked around the room, "So have we decided?" Face to face he looked, and each nodded in agreement. He let out a small sigh, and then spoke again, "It is decided then. We will abandon this place and support the reborn Moon Kingdom. We once again will take our place in the heavens to guide and teach. We will protect with a ferocity that none can match. We will leave nothing behind for our enemies." The room stood as one and shouted in agreement. "Well Setsuna we will move, it may take a bit, but we will move."

Setsuna smiled at Saffron, "Would you be averse to having some help?"

"No I wouldn't. What do you have in mind?"

Setsuna smiled and with a wave of her staff, three dozen Musk warriors in simple work clothes appeared and were eager to get to work. They had a spring in their step that Saffron had not seen before, but was more than obvious now. Within a few moments of their arrival a one way glyph was set up and things were moving. Kima was one of the first to go, much to her chagrin. It took Saffron and two Musk to move her to the glyph as she REALLY wanted to remain behind and help. However it was explained that someone had to direct what went where when it arrived, so Kima was tasked with that job.

It took the rest of the day and all through the night, but soon their home on Earth was abandoned. It was dawn on the next day when Setsuna, Saffron, Lime, and Mint were doing a final walkthrough to ensure nothing was left behind. Every door and cupboard was checked, and marked with a magical mark that would fade quickly over the next day. Soon they were finished, and Saffron, accompanied by Lime and Mint, stood on the glyph, and were transported to the moon.

Setsuna touched the glyph with her rod and it too broke down into its core components and the same effect began to spread throughout the area. Silence remained as the day dawned brighter. She transported to the now closed and sealed front gate. She drew a simple dagger and envelope, much like she had given to Ryoga and Mu Tze. She drove the dagger through the envelope and into the gate. Usagi had insisted the messages be planted where they could be found, she hoped the warning they contained would be heeded.

Setsuna, having completed her task looked around. The view was stunning she had to admit, but now was not the time for woolgathering. In silence she gestured again, and a portal opened up and she stepped through. Soon her footfalls were lost as the portal closed, leaving the sound of the wind in the air.

* * *

They had arrived at the gates to the village, and the gates were well guarded at the moment. An elder riding on the pack of an outsider was well nigh unheard of. That and considering the Amazons were a very cautious people there were certain protocols to adhere to, well mostly.

Kuh Lohn was greeted at the gate, "Elder, it is good of you to return to us. Your presence has been missed." The warrior was of course female with dark hair and a lanky appearance. Two swords were strapped to her sides and her hair came down to mid back. She was friendly with Kuh Lohn, but eyed the two outsiders with some suspicion.

"It is good to see you too as well Yin Si. You look like you are doing quite well," answered Kuh Lohn.

Yin lightly blushed at the compliment as Kuh Lohn had been one of her hardest teachers, "Thank you elder, I am honored." She regarded the outsiders and the rest of the group, "The twins I know of course, and I am pleased to see that you have returned home. Do you bring news of Xian Pu?"

"They bring news, but that is for later I'm afraid," answered Kuh Lohn.

Yin regarded a familiar figure in flowing robes, she almost couldn't place him at first, however within moments recognition dawned on her, "Mu Tze! You fool of a male, where are your glasses?"

Mu Tze smiled. "I no longer need them warrior Yin. I can see perfectly now." The look on her face spoke volumes and it said she didn't believe him. Soon she was holding up her hands with different combinations of fingers. Mu Tze was patient and called off the numbers correctly as quickly as she put them up.

"It is true," stated Yin with a level of awe in her voice. Miracles like what had happened to the formerly myopic young man did not happen in the village.

"How is my mother?" asked Mu Tze.

Yin sobered at the question, and he shoulders seemed to slump a bit, she took a deep breath and sighed. "She has good days and bad days. Recently however she has been having a run of good days. She will be very happy to see you Mu Tze." Yin regarded the last two, her hand unconsciously went to one of her swords, "I do not know these outsiders."

Kuh Lohn interrupted, "They are here at my request. The young lady comes bearing very specific things. The young man who has been kind enough to lend me his back has very specific knowledge that the council needs to hear, and they need to hear soon. I'm afraid I must call an emergency council meeting. I have some grave tidings Yin Si." Kuh Lohn regarded Yin with serious eyes, "Is Rin Si still active?"

A wry smile crept across Yin's face, "Great Grandmother is still an elder and still quite active in training the young, just like someone else I know."

"Well that is good to know," remarked Kuh Lohn. "Is she in her usual haunt for this time of the morning?"

"More than likely," answered Yin. With that the party was off being escorted by Yin. Kuh Lohn was catching some whispers, and they dealt with the two outsiders and the now spreading news that Mu Tze could see perfectly. Gossip travels fast, and they hadn't even reached the training grounds where a pair of familiar figures to the Amazons stood. Rin Si and Rin Xie, two of the council of elders deviated from their morning routine to meet with Kuh Lohn. As they approached Kuh Lohn hopped down off of Paul's pack.

"Well the cackling said you were back you old bat, none too soon either," greeted Rin Xie in a good natured fashion. Needling Kuh Lohn was one of her favorite past times.

Normally Kuh Lohn would have replied with an "Old Goat" or "Withered Old Ninny" in her reply, but the seriousness of the situation caused a deviation from the norm. "Greetings sisters. I bring important news that will affect us all. I also bring news of my Granddaughter as well." The last part carried a level of sadness that could still permeate Kuh Lohn's voice on occasion. The tone was not lost on either of the other elders.

Rin Si looked at her old rival and friend, "I take it the rumors we have heard even here are true."

Kuh Lohn regarded the elder for a moment, "Well that depends on what you have heard. The entire group that came with me, minus the twins, experienced a version of hell on earth. That and other developments need to be reported to the council."

Rin Si and Rin Xie shared a look, they knew Kuh Lohn well enough to know by the tone of her voice that there were very serious things to discuss. So when at least three elders are in agreement a council meeting can be called. "Well," started Rin Xie, "Looks like we need to get everyone together, and I mean everyone."

Kuh Lohn's eyes widened at that statement. The whole community was going to hear things first hand. She knew what needed to be done. "Mu Tze, I want you and Paul to go ring the bell, the big one. The twins will accompany you. Minako you need to stick with me."

Mu Tze's eyes went wide with that statement and he looked like he was going to argue the point, but realized it was the quickest way to get everyone in. "Come on Paul, I'm going to need your help on this one." With that Mu Tze and Paul, flanked by the twins headed off in the direction of where the bell was housed. It was gargantuan by any standard that Paul had, next to the bell was a log that was suspended from a pair of ropes. A third rope hung from the center of the log. Mu Tze approached the bell, a small smile gracing his face. "I used to hate this thing you know, but now I feel almost honored to perform this task." By now Paul had removed his pack and placed it off to the side and out of the way.

"Okay we're here, now what?" asked Paul.

Mu Tze regarded his friend for a moment and just smiled. "Watch what I do and be prepared to take over. This is harder than it looks," stated the young man. Taking the rope in both hands he swung the log back, and putting some strength behind his actions he swung the log back until it impacted with the side of the bell, producing a deep ring that reverberated throughout the whole of the valley. He repeated his actions twice, creating a grouping of three rings. We waited a bit, and then rang the bell again three times. Again he waited. This process repeated itself over a dozen times, until Mu Tze motioned for Paul to take over.

This action of course drew attention, and the presence of the twins obviously watching both the men and outside told people that something big was happening, and that they needed to assemble. A couple of the warriors stood by with skins full of water, which Mu Tze accepted with gratitude. The female warriors watched the outsider male ring the bell, with obvious strength. They were unsure of who he was, but it was obvious to them that he had been instructed to perform this task.

Paul did quite well in all respects, and soon too he tired and Mu Tze took the rope again to continue the process. A warrior handed Paul a water skin and he thanked her for the water. He drank a good portion of it to re-hydrate himself as he watched his companion continue to ring the bell. He finished the water and the warrior relieved him of the now empty water skin. He again thanked her and she favored him with a small smile.

Soon they had to switch places again and Paul was again ringing the bell in the prescribed pattern. Again Paul lasted for quite some time and was about as his last legs for this run when Yin Si and a relative of her, a cousin actually. Her hair was an interesting shade of blue, almost electric depending on how the light fell on it. Her eyes were a shade of light hazel and she walked with a confidence in her abilities, and of those around her. So as she rounded the corner she saw her favorite set of village twins, back from their excursions to the outside world, Mu Tze without his glasses, and seeing her approach, and the outsider male ringing the bell.

Yin Si spoke to Mu Tze, "The Amazons have been called and are assembling, your task is complete."

Mu Tze bowed in gratitude, "Thank you Honored Warrior." With that he approached Paul during a pause and stopped him.

"What? Are we finished already?" He asked that in genuine curiosity, he really didn't have a full understanding of the skills of the Amazons, or their speed when things were important. That brought a chuckle from the Amazons themselves.

The warrior that handed him his first water skin gave him a second, "I take it you are not aware of how fast Amazons can move."

"Move, no I'm afraid not." He looked at Mu Tze and smiled, "I have seen how fast they can move in a fight however, and from what I remember it was something to see." Mu Tze just smiled at the compliment.

That got raised eyebrows from the female warriors not in the know, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung knew the story. The warrior that had handed him the water skin pointed toward Paul's pack, "Is that yours?"

He replied with some curiosity, "Yes, it is."

Without being asked she reached down and picked up the pack and shouldered that light burden. "Ringing that thing takes quite a bit out of you if you aren't careful. I'll carry this to the assembly for you."

"Thank you," replied Paul gratefully. They walked toward the assembly area, where the Amazons had been gathering. Off to one side Mu Tze and Paul spotted the form of Minako sitting next to another Amazon female and enjoying a nice conversation with her. She was in an improvised litter that was a fairly comfortable chair for her to recline in. Mu Tze had a good idea on who that other Amazon was. He approached the pair, followed by Paul, the twins, and the warrior who carried Paul's pack. As he approached Minako glanced up and smiled. The other woman turned and smiled a smile that would only come from one type of person.

Mu Tze, for the first time in his life, saw the face of one of the most precious persons to him. Her face was somewhat gaunt, and she looked thinner than she needed to be, but her aura was so familiar to him that there was no doubt on who this person was. "Mother?"

* * *

Okay I'm going to wrap this one up here. I'm going to devote a chapter (or more if I get windy again) to the Amazons and what happens with them. I'm having more fun with this one than I thought and I can tell it will go on for a lot longer than I had originally thought. As always I like to thank you for reading, reviewing, and subscribing to this story. It keeps me going and helps me to keep things flowing as well. Let me know how I did and if I made any mistakes as it keeps me honest. Heck if I missed one in an earlier chapter let me know as well. Means I'll have to fix it. Till next time, enjoy.


	24. Amazon Gatherings and Discussions

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 24, Amazon Gatherings and Discussions

* * *

They were assembled, down to the last man, woman, and child that were not in the crèche. Gatherings of this magnitude did not happen often. The summoning method had been used very rarely, but all knew how to make the summons when directed. So when the bell began to toll, and toll again, everyone knew it was time to stop what you were doing and get to the village proper.

The elders had assembled quickly, the tolling of the bell, and the pattern of the ringing told them that something serious was afoot. Having Kuh Lohn already there with an outsider female brought a great deal of pause. However when Mu Tze's mother was brought in, Minako was introduced by Kuh Lohn. Chun Tze's health was not that great, but she lit up at the introduction and she was ecstatic that her son had met such a polite young lady, even if she was an outsider. Chun could still read auras with a high degree of accuracy, and she could tell that there was more to this girl than met the eye.

Soon the village was streaming into the assembly area, and warriors were dispatched to tell the ringers to cease in their task. Within a couple of minutes the bell ceased and the assembly continued to grow. So Chun gave Minako a description of what was occurring and why. So she almost didn't notice her son entering the assembly, accompanied by two very small but talented warriors, four other very familiar warriors, and an outsider male. She regarded her son as he approached, and noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses, what she also noticed is that he was looking directly at her and Minako. As she watched he approached them without error, never once running into anyone or anything. She could see his eyes darting around, as if capturing images for the first time. Soon he was standing before her, a wide smile adorning his face. One simple word escaped his lips, in a combination of statement and question, "Mother?"

Chun's emotions were roiling at the moment; her son was there before her and without his glasses, or the need of his glasses. His smile was open and warm, and there was no obsession within his frame from what she could tell. Her son seemed very happy for the first time in many years. "Oh my son, come here!" Chun opened her arms and Mu Tze knew precisely what his mother wanted.

He bent down and hugged his mother warmly. In all actuality he missed her quite a bit and was very happy that she was doing well at the moment. From what he could tell she was still losing some weight and had lost a good deal of her energy. Her eyes were still bright and her mind seemed to be as sharp as ever though. "Are you doing well?" asked the concerned young man.

"I seem to be having a better week at the moment. The healers are trying some ancient remedies that seem to be helping." She kept a strong front on for her son, she didn't want him to worry.

Thanks to years of not being able to see he could read auras as well as any elder in the tribe in all honesty, so he could detect some falsehood. "Mother," chided the young man. However he chose not to argue with her, he was really hoping to see if Minako could help. However before he could pose a question his mother asked one.

"So tell me my son, how did you meet this wonderful young lady, and who is the young man beside you?" Chun was an observant woman, and she suspected some interesting tales.

Mu Tze smiled at his mother, "I'm sure Elder Kuh Lohn already introduced you to Minako Aino, my girlfriend. The gentleman with me is Paul Williams. I met him just recently thanks to recent events."

Paul bowed and greeted Chun politely, "How do you do ma'am."

Chun Tse regarded the man closely, "You are not Japanese," stated Chun. She looked almost at a deeper level, "You are western in many of your mannerisms. Guessing by your accent you are an American. I must say that your Chinese is excellent, I am impressed."

Paul, Mu Tze, and Minako all shared a smile together. "Thank you very much. But I can assure you that I do not speak a word of Chinese." Paul raised a hand as Chun looked like she was about to argue, "We all have our stories to tell, and how we can understand each other is one such story." Paul looked a bit wistful, "Almost makes my head spin thinking about it."

"I'll take your word for it Paul," replied Chun with a bit of edge in her voice. However a smile graced her features, "Come sit the both of you, the council is ready to start."

By now everyone had arrived and had taken their seats. The Elders sat on a raised dais, with one assuming the central most position. Par Fum was the oldest active elder in the village, and one of the most respected both for her wisdom and knowledge. She had years of experience that she could call on, and a piercing wit that sometimes made itself known during council meetings. She knew the Amazon law just as well as most, and really was the foremost authority outside the scribes. She also knew Kuh Lohn quite well, and knew that she was not given to rash decisions. So if Kuh Lohn had something to report to everyone, then report she would. Recent events as related to the moon, and the stories coming out of Japan seemed almost wild to her, but stranger things had happened in the past, and she had a feeling this one would rate right up there with some of the more fantastic tales in Amazon history. So she fixed her relatively younger friend with a neutral look and addressed Kuh Lohn. "Elder Kuh Lohn, as a matriarch of the Amazons, it is your right to call a council meeting. I am surprised however that you called the community together as well. I understand that Rin Si and Rin Xie support you in this action." She looked to the Rins, and they nodded in agreement.

She looked to Kuh Lohn again, "What news do you bring of the outside world? Do you have news of what has happened on the moon? Also, do you have word on your great-granddaughter? We have not heard from Xian Pu in some time and I am gravely concerned." In truth the Amazons were as much a part of her family as were her own flesh and blood. She bore quite a few children, and had the distinct pleasure of delivering her fair share of the children, even now most were in attendance, at their posts, or learning and growing in the crèche even now. Her concern for Xian Pu was somewhat personal, as she helped Kuh Lohn bring the warrior into this world.

At that moment, Kuh Lohn felt the weight of all her years. Xian Pu's father was still alive, and in attendance. He turned out to be quite a good metal smith and worked to serve warrior, families, and their beasts. He was of a gentle spirit, and not a full warrior by nature, but he would defend the village with all of his strength. The news she had to deliver would crush the man, she just wished she had had the chance to inform him in private. "Elders and sisters, I bring a great deal of news from the outside world. Things have happened recently that have changed my perception of many things, and others that have delighted my soul." She paused for a moment, "There have also been other developments that have chilled me to my very core, some of which are beyond horrifying. I do not know of the rumors that you have heard, but I can assure you that most of the rumors contain some grain of truth."

She took in a breath, and continued. "Sisters I was there to witness these events, as was Mu Tze. We both experienced things that are far beyond what we have in our recorded histories. We have known evil and cruelty in our past, but what transpired in Tokyo goes far beyond that." She looked around, everyone was paying rapt attention. "It started on an ordinary evening really. Everyone was going about their business that day, when all hell broke loose. Sisters I do not use that as a euphemism, I state that as a reality. With no warning Tokyo was attacked."

Silence reigned now. Everyone was paying attention. Kuh Lohn continued, "Sisters the attack came not from any government or entity hostile to Tokyo. No I'm afraid these attackers were a threat to humanity. The attackers were demons." The uproar that followed was a mix of disbelief, anger, shock, and despair. People began to talk and argue, some even trying to argue with Kuh Lohn. However the matriarchs had a solid method of dealing with this.

Par Fum took in a deep breath, then using just a touch of her ki, roared out, "THERE WILL BE SILENCE!" Thankfully some of the smarter ones recognized the signs of annoyance in Par Fum and took to plugging their ears with their fingers. Mu Tze was quick on the uptake and between him and his mother, Paul and Minako were also spared the effects. Those who tended toward the boisterous took a bit to shake the aftereffects off and pick themselves up off the ground. Soon they were all seated again, and Kuh Lohn took the proverbial floor again.

She looked around for a moment then continued, "Sisters, you have no idea on how I wish I was lying, but I know what I saw. They spared no one, neither young nor old escaped their brutality. Women and children were cut down without hesitation; the old and infirm were dispatched with a ruthless efficiency that I have never seen. The military did what they could, and law enforcement tried their best, but they were fighting a loosing battle, the demons were too strong. I fought were I could and killed as many as I could on my own. Then by some miracle reinforcements arrived."

She looked around and sighed a bit this one would be interesting, "Sisters, the reinforcements were of this world. My sisters, the reinforcements were Musk, down to the last." A gasp of disbelief spread across the crowd, shock was evident in their expressions.

"My sister," began the elder called Lu Fah, "Are you certain? It was the Musk?"

"Lu Fah you have known me for a long time. In all our years together we have fought against the Musk on more than one occasion. Their armor and tactics are well known to us both. They were Musk, there is no doubt in my mind about that." The attention was rapt now. Everyone was hanging on her every word. "Sisters, for the first time in my life I found myself fighting along side of Musk warriors. Sisters, never in my life have I seen them fight with such ferocity or determination. Something has changed in the Musk, something for the better, but that detail is for later."

She took a breath and continued, "The arrival of the Musk was fortuitous, as it gave the people time to withdraw to safety, at least those that could. However, slowly, inexorably, the Musk lines began to falter under the continuing attacks from the demons. Many Musk were cut down, and some did not survive. Others have lost limbs, and I know of one that has even lost his eyesight. But they still fought on. Support came from some amazing young girls, each of them imbued with a special power and gift. I know many here have heard about the Sailor Scouts, and many of us considered them a fantasy. However, I must gladly report that they are not a fantasy, not by a long shot. They too were in the thick of the fight, and they fought hard. However in spite of their efforts the demons were getting an upper hand, and they were encircling the mass of survivors. At that time I knew the fight was lost, it was then that a miracle happened."

The table of elders was on the edge of their seats, as was everyone else assembled. She continued, "Sisters, at first I did not notice it, but for some reason the demons began to shield their eyes. Soon they turned from the light and cowered for a bit, then the light was too bright for me to bear. I do not fully remember what happened next, however when I opened my eyes all of the survivors were standing on a grassy plain, outside of a large city. A young woman appeared in the skies above us, telling us we were safe and that shelter and some food was available. We were to work together to gather up the wounded and seek shelter. It was to my surprise that I heard a very familiar voice scream out for help, and I found the middle daughter of a family that I had come to know over my stay holding an injured young man. With the aid of a community healer we were able to help the young man and get him to safety. Also to my surprise I found a battered and exhausted Mu Tze there as well, involved in the thick of the fighting protecting the innocent as any Amazon would." She favored the young man with a glance and a smile, she was proud of what he had become, and now was a good of a time as any to admit that on the sly.

"Sisters, it was then that I got the shock of a lifetime. After taking stock of our surroundings, and ensuring the young man was out of immediate danger I saw something I had never seen before. Sisters, I saw our home, I saw the planet we live on and call home. I remember those days when we thought the Americans were foolish for traveling to the moon, but even then I was enraptured by the tale. I never even dreamed that I would be on the moon of all places, but I was. That is where Mu Tze and I have been, and that is where Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung found us."

Par Fum interrupted, "My daughters, is this true?"

Both girls stood and bowed formally to their elder, "Yes Honored Elder, it is true. We found them on the moon."

"But how did you get there?" asked another elder.

"I do not know exactly," answered Ling-Ling. "We were brought to a place where many goods were being sent by a magic symbol on the floor, we were allowed to journey using this device. It took a bit of work, but we finally located Elder Kuh Lohn."

"Were you able to locate Xian Pu?" asked Par Fum.

Lung-Lung sighed deeply, and replied in a sad voice, "Honored Elder, I regret that sister and I were unable to locate Xian Pu."

Kuh Lohn decided now was probably the best time, "Sisters, it is with great regret and sadness that I must report that I was unable to locate Xian Pu among any of the survivors on the moon."

Another of the elders spoke up, "Do you know how she died?"

Kuh Lohn's face fell at that question, "Sister I do not know how or when she died. I mourn for my great granddaughter, and I mourn for the loss of a warrior. The only thing I can think of is that she fell during the attack."

"Elder Kuh Lohn, we grieve with you over your loss," intoned Par Fum formally.

"I thank you all, however I'm afraid I bring more news, and much of it bad, very bad I'm afraid."

"How so?" asked one of the elders.

Oh how she wanted to address this later, with fewer people, but this had to get out, and everyone had a right to know. "Sisters you should also know the attack drew attention, and not the kind of attention we need."

Par Fum was now listening intently, she suspected something else was up, "What has happened?"

"Sisters, the attack did not happen in a vacuum. While we have shunned most technology, the world outside hasn't. News crews have bred like feral cats and seem to be everywhere. The images of the attack were shown around the world, live. I must also add that some of the news people were also killed in the attack. So it should come as no surprise that the images of the attack and the Musk warriors fighting reached the Chinese government. Apparently, they have decided in their 'infinite' wisdom that something needs to be done."

"So the Musk are going to be attacked finally? Serves them right," quipped one elder in a rather snide tone.

"Not just the Musk. We are in grave danger Sisters. Far more than we have ever been." Kuh Lohn was deadly serious. The tone she was using now is one she used rarely, and no one wanted to be on the opposite side of the line that that tone represented.

"What proof do you have," countered the elder.

"The proof came with me," stated Kuh Lohn. She turned to the back where Minako, Mu Tze, and Paul sat. "Minako if you would please." Minako rose and reached into her pack. She pulled out a large crystal that was quite large in her hand. She walked down to the front and stood next to Kuh Lohn.

"Who is the fool of an outsider? She is no Amazon." The venom was dripping from her voice.

"She is under my protection fool. You have no idea on who she really is, or what she is truly capable of," fired back Kuh Lohn.

Minako regarded the elders with an even gaze, "I am no Amazon, but I have fought things that would make your skin crawl. I have seen depths of darkness that no being should have to see. I have seen how quickly humans can embrace darkness in the pursuit of their own goals."

"Bah! Sophistry!" cried out the first rude elder.

Minako's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Sophistry? Sophistry!" Minako's blood was boiling now. Kuh Lohn had said this might happen, so now it was time to bring a dose of reality on this community that had shut themselves off for so long. "See the truth! See the truth of who I **REALLY** am." She took her transformation pen in her hand, the sigil of Venus glowed brightly on her forehead and was visible to all. She raised the hand holding her pen and called out in a mighty voice, "**VENUS PLANET POWER MODIFIED! MAKE UP!**" At that instant, something deep down inside of her unlocked, and she felt a rush of power like she had never felt before. As the transformation began she rose straight up off the ground to a height of about 20 feet. Everyone could see her, even those at their posts had turned to see what had happened. When she reached her apex the transformation began in earnest. Gone were the simple clothes and boots she had worn, including the undergarments. Soon her Senshi robe took shape, and formed into what was very similar to her standard Sailor garb, but with some differences. Her forearms were now protected by a layer of metal that were quite similar to gauntlets but were nearly form fitting, and they shown brightly, her shins and feet were also protected by the same metal. A cape in the same orange shade now covered her shoulders and back, the sigil of House of Venus adorned the cape proudly in a dark navy blue. Her tiara in place, the transformation ended, and gravity once again took hold and she plummeted to the ground.

She landed on her feet and crouched to absorb the energy of the impact. Her left fist hit the ground and her right leg and foot shot out to maintain her balance. Her right hand held her whip/chain. The cape and her hair quickly settled behind her. She was looking at the ground as she landed, and continued to look at the ground as she stood on her feet. Once fully erect, she looked up at the assembled elders, and they got the shock of a lifetime. Her eyes shone with a holy light, and it seemed to penetrate the very soul of everyone she looked at. She blinked a few times, and the light faded, however there was an intensity there that none could argue with.

She took in a breath and began to speak, "My name is Minako Aino. I am the reborn heir to the House of Venus and I am known to Japan and the rest of the world as Sailor Venus. I am friend and protector to the heir of the House of Serenity and soon to be Queen and her chosen consort. I have fought against agents of darkness who would stomp on you like a bug. I came accompanying elder Kuh Lohn out of my respect and love for her. I came out of concern for the Amazon people. I came on behalf of my Queen as well in the hopes I would find reasonable people. Instead I find some of the elders to be no better that squabbling children!" Minako was panting heavily now, however a gentle touch on her arm distracted her, she turned and Mu Tze was there, a simple smile adorned his face, and it was enough to calm her down.

One would think that with age came a full measure of wisdom, and a stamping out of rank stupidity. Unfortunately this is not always the case. One of the rude elders, who thought their ways were the best ways, and that one day the Amazons would conquer all, leapt from the table with a cry of "Trickery!" and set to strike Minako. Before any of the other elders could act, Minako barely turned her head, and struck with her whip. The whip impacted, and took two distinct actions. First, it deflected said elder straight up into the air and separated the elder from her staff. The second action was on the staff of the elder. The chain/whip, moving on the subconscious wishes of Minako wrapped itself around the staff, and shattered it into pieces.

It is known by some that elders can sometimes store up excess ki in their staffs. This elder had been hoarding her ki in her staff, and it was released in a mighty explosion. The explosion was tremendous, but a majority of the elders, reacting with decades of training and experience, put up pure ki shields, which when combined, had the effect of directing the blast upwards, and propelling the flying elder further up into the sky. Other warriors had moved rather quickly. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung had taken positions on either side of Mu Tze and Minako. Yin Si, her cousin, and the warriors who had aided Paul and Mu Tze were also in positions surrounding them as well. A small, rather petite Amazon approached Mu Tze and she handed him a pouch and blowgun, "Hold these for me please Mu Tze."

Mu Tze was a bit surprised to be holding someone else's weapons, but he did as he was asked. "Sure thing Lin, no problem."

Lin barely heard him, as she was too focused on the sky. Lin's eyesight was beyond extraordinary really. She had remained focused on the flying elder and was rapidly thinking on how to intercept the elder before she impacted with the ground. A pair of burly female Amazon warriors took positions on either side and they linked hands in a cross type pattern. They bent down and Lin stepped lightly onto her makeshift platform. She kept one hand on a shoulder of an Amazon, while the other pointed to the sky. Wordlessly the warriors adjusted their stance until Lin dropped her hand onto the other Amazon's shoulder. Soon Lin began to squat down, and the warriors did the same. Within moments, Lin squatted even further, the yelled out "Now!"

With that, the combination of Lin straightening out with tremendous force, and the force that the warriors provided, Lin soared into the sky in a beautiful and graceful arc. Nearly at the pinnacle, Lin was able to intercept the form of the now falling elder. Her arc was altered and Lin was more than ready for the change. Her arc took her toward a grove of trees, where her feet landed on a branch, and said branch began to bend. Lin bent her knees in anticipation of two possible outcomes.

The branch bent, it bent like it was in a typhoon. There was still plenty of energy left in Lin's ballistic path, and the branch handled it, barely. If you were close enough you could hear the fibers begin to snap a bit. However there was still enough spring left that it was able to propel Lin and her cargo back in the direction of the village assembly. Lin was well known, and well liked really. Oh she wasn't the strongest, and she knew it and accepted it. However she worked hard for the village and the Amazon people, she taught what she knew, and worked to learn what she didn't. So it came as no surprise that more than a few of the female warriors stood and tracked Lin's return flight. Soon enough she was spotted, and the nearest warrior ran to a point and stopped. As Lin approached she leapt up into the air and caught the flying pair. The added mass had the effect of slowing the whole trio down, where another pair caught the flying bundle before they impacted the ground.

Soon enough the warrior and Lin were back on their feet, and the elder who attacked Minako was being escorted back to her place. A well placed tap of a finger from Lu Fah immediately paralyzed the elder, and had the added effect of keeping her quiet. Lu Fah looked and regarded Minako in her transformed state. She sighed and spoke, "My dear I apologize for the behavior of my sister. The attack was unwarranted and unwelcome as you are guests." She fixed her eyes on the assembled crowd, "This young lady and her companions are under my protection. There will be no kisses of anything toward our guests. We will treat them with courtesy and respect due honored guests." She looked to Minako, "Please proceed with your part."

Minako smiled and bowed, "Thank you." She turned to face the crowd, "Contained in the crystal is imagery that was captured using technology that has been hidden for thousands of years. This technology is undetectable by current means, and they had no idea that they were being watched. I first saw this yesterday when my Princess called an emergency meeting. This is a meeting of the central committee of the Chinese government." She held out the crystal at the level of her eyes in her left hand. She touched a specific facet of the crystal with her right index finger. Soon it began to glow as it lifted from her hand.

The presentation was not that long, but the point was made. There was some measure of fear, but also some measure of anger. Shock was prevalent as well, and that seemed to be the predominate reaction. Finally, one of the elders who had been rude spoke up, "Guns and knives we have dealt with in our past. Tanks and old planes too, but this, substance, we have no knowledge of."

Kuh Lohn looked to the elders, "I have brought one other with me. He has knowledge of what the true horror that these weapons would bring to us. He has joined with the kingdom on the moon recently due to certain circumstances. He is willing to address us, if allowed."

The elders looked to each other, well the ones that could move, they shared looks that spoke volumes, and all seemed to nod in agreement. Lu Fah spoke, "We will hear this man." With that Paul rose, and touch a button on something that resembled a watch. In an instant his civilian attire swirled away, to be replaced by his new uniform. A simple patch adorned the right shoulder, showing an image of the moon as it was now, with a crown cutting across the circumference. A sword, with grip up and point down, seemed to be between the crown and moon. Four gold circles adorned the collar of his jacket. He walked to the front and greeted the assembled elders. Lu Fah was curious, and she had to know for sure, "You are an American, am I correct?"

Paul smiled and responded, "Yes I am elder."

"So how in all that is known did an American end up working for this new entity?" The level of incredulity was evident to all in Lu Fah's voice. "That must be an interesting story."

Paul looked to Kuh Lohn, he was unsure how to proceed. "I really don't want to take up too much of your time elder."

She smiled at the polite young man, "Why don't you let me worry about that."

Paul set his shoulders and began his tale. He gave some very brief details of his life and his time in the Navy. However he stuck with the specifics on the day of the attack, and what had happened. He described in detail of what had happened to him, and how he ended up with the Tendo family. He finally described what had happened when he came face to face with big and ugly. He left nothing out, he spoke of his fear and resignation to his fate. Then he described the aftermath. He left out the political stuff, but told of his healing but left out many of the details of that day.

Rin Xie couldn't help herself, "Let me get this straight, you fought a demon, with no special training, and no ki abilities."

"Correct elder."

"A simple gun is all you used to try and kill that thing?" asked Rin Si.

"Yes elder."

"My question is why?" asked Lu Fah. "You did that for someone you did not know, fighting a battle you could not hope to win."

"I know elder," stated Paul. "However, I could not sit there and do nothing. I have the training that was given to me. I put it to the best use I could, and I suffered the consequences for my actions." Paul sighed, "I still remember the images, and I find myself waking up in the middle of the night on occasion. No matter what I do, or how I try and go through things in my mind, I find I would repeat my actions."

Lu Fah looked to Kuh Lohn, "Please tell me you are rectifying the situation."

"That process has already begun," remarked Kuh Lohn.

"Excellent," replied Lu Fah. "So about these weapons, what would we be up against?" Paul laid out in specific and graphic detail what the effects were and how it affected people. He also laid out what he considered to be a potential strategy that would be used against the Amazons. He was honest and blunt, he held nothing back.

Lu Fah sat back in her chair, today with the news she and the others received the years weighed heavily on her, and she knew without looking that the other elders felt the same way. "In all our history we have fended off attacks from bandits, petty warlords, and kings. We have suffered through plagues and diseases, yet we have always survived. It now seems that we are coming up against a foe that seeks our total destruction. For the first time ever, that foe has the means to carry out their stated goals." She looked to the foreign pair, "You did not just come down here to inform us of this threat."

"No, we did not Elder," agreed Minako. "As we speak the guide and his daughter are being relocated to the moon. If all goes well they should be set up and little Plum enrolled in school soon. The Musk have been moving out since they were notified, and the Phoenix are being met with as we speak."

"What did you offer them?" asked one of the elders.

"A place to live in safety. The Musk have returned to their ancient roll of guarding and protecting the royal line. They are in the process now of working throughout the city to set up training regimens for all who are willing to work to protect the reborn kingdom. In exchange the Phoenix have been asked to teach as well, and to live at peace with their neighbors."

"And for us?" asked Lu Fah.

"We would make the same offer," answered Paul. "We have a heavy task ahead of us, and we know we can not do things alone. With my task I have to ensure that no one that I am responsible for lacks the needed training to confront the evil that attacked Tokyo. Right now the skills needed are far too lacking, but people are willing and able. I have undergone some limited training myself. However full training has not commenced because I am lacking the blessings of all parties."

"Whose blessing did you need?" asked Rin Xie.

"Ours," answered Kuh Lohn. "He has seen the results of Amazon training and was impressed by the techniques he saw. I offered to train him in very limited areas, and he has accepted that."

The elders conferred among themselves for a bit, and a paralysis point was released. Soon things seemed to come to some sort of decision. "Kuh Lohn, he is your student to train. We may butt in on occasion if we think there is something he needs to know, but you may teach him. Now as for the proposal, it is a heavy decision, and one that in all honesty should be made between leaders." Lu Fah looked to Paul and Minako, "Would your Princess be willing to meet with us? If so how long would it take?"

Minako and Paul smiled, Usagi was really the best choice now. Her disposition and demeanor had the unique ability to calm people down, and to get them to listen to reason. Minako smiled at Mu Tze, who bounded back to her pack and retrieved it for her. "Elders, the princess can be here momentarily, if that is your wish." They just nodded in response. Soon she had the portable sigil out and had it set up and oriented in the direction of the elders. Having come prepared she took out a communications device and placed it over her ear, with the mic boom positioned properly. A second set was given to Paul, while Mu Tze kept his hidden for the moment. She spoke into the mic, "This is Venus, inform the princess that the Amazons wish for a face to face."

Within a few minutes the sigil glowed When the glow stopped, Usagi Tsukino, know to most on the moon as either the "Moon Princess" or "Princess Serenity." She had taken to wearing formal robes for most day to day business, but today she was wearing a pair of nearly white slacks, bordering on what some call the Adobe White color with a matching blouse and cape. Her boots were comfortable and form fitting, and her crown adorned her head. She looked to Paul and Minako, and lingered on Minako's form. A raised eyebrow spoke volumes to both Paul and Minako, and Minako knew that Usagi wanted all of the details on her current form.

She smiled a warm and friendly smile, "Greetings elders of the Amazons. My name is Usagi Tsukino, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and Heir to the House of Serenity."

* * *

Okay nearly twelve full pages of text while in Word. So I'm going to wrap things up here before I keep going. The next chapter may or may not be short, I haven't decided yet.

Again thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. It is greatly appreciated, but I would like to know how I'm doing. Any mistakes, no matter how minor, will get fixed when they get pointed out. I went through and did some editing of earlier chapters and made some minor changes to improve the flow and fix some errors that I had made.

Till next time enjoy!


	25. Tough Decisions

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

It is kind of funny because I really thought I'd be finished by now, feh. Fat chance of that happening now to be honest since I discarded my original outline. Well gentle reader, please bear with me on this journey. I know where I want to go with this, but getting there is going to take a lot more writing than I originally thought. I have to give thanks to HistorianoftheKais for letting me run with this. It has been quite a bit of fun, and great for helping me to relax in the evenings.

Oh if you are a real glutton for long stories that are fun, Sarge has a couple of straight up Ranma stories that are very well written and nice reads. Be prepared to devote a bit of time to get through his stuff, it will take a bit, but they are worth it.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 25, Tough Decisions

* * *

In all their history, and in all their experience, nothing quite compared to the appearance of the Princess Regent, at least that was her official title. Eyes were drawn to her, and thankfully Usagi had gotten used to being the center of attention. The sigil flared again, and the love of her life was standing in his uniform just to the right and behind of her. "Elders, behind me is my chosen mate, and soon to be full husband after the ceremony our mothers insisted on."

Lu Fah regarded the young man for a moment, her eyes were still quite sharp. Amazons were also known for giving very accurate descriptions, and judging by the descriptions that had been given her, she knew who he really was. She was also aware of his curse. "Nice of you to return to the village so openly young man." She now fixed her eyes on the crowd, "There will be no challenges today. The two that stand before us are far stronger than any of us combined. There will be no kisses of marriage or of death, so don't even THINK about it."

She regarded the Princess and the young man by her side, they were a truly remarkable couple, and she had the suspicion that they had been intimate. However now was not the time to dwell on that. "I am curious to know how you came so quickly Princess."

Usagi smiled, "Prior planning elder. We have had no contact prior to today, and it was decided that I should be ready to meet with you if needed." She regarded the other elders, and they seemed to be on the edge of their seats. "I am here to talk with you and your people. I'm sure you have been shown the danger that is approaching."

Lu Fah regarded the Princess for a moment, "Yes we have, and we are all quite shocked that they would resort to such things against us."

"As were we," answered Usagi. "When I was first shown the imagery it sickened me really. I do not understand the need for civilized societies to have and actively use them against civilian populations, or military populations for that matter."

"And yet in spite of all that has happened, you still took time to notify us," stated Rin Xi. "I am curious as to why?"

Usagi set her shoulders, she already knew the answer as the question was asked. "I could not stand by and do nothing. I have the ability to help you, so I chose to offer you help. I chose to offer you a new place to live, free from the threat of foolish men and decisions made in haste."

"But what do you want in turn?" asked one elder who had remained silent.

"All I ask, is that you help teach the young that are going to grow up in my kingdom. I want all my people to be able to defend themselves from the beings that attacked Tokyo. You have a unique set of skills and knowledge that is in danger of being lost. You have a rich history that we should learn about. You have strength, cunning, and honor." Usagi had gotten some nice history from Setsuna, and both were pleasantly surprised.

"What else can we get in return?" asked Rin Si.

Usagi smiled at her, "We can help with your sick. We have other techniques for healing that have had wonderful results. Limbs have been regrown, the blind are now able to see."

"Will you call on us to fight for you in return for sanctuary?" asked Lu Fah.

Usagi sighed heavily at that question. "I can not, nor will I coerce you into fighting for me or my kingdom. It is not my right to force you to fight for someone you do not know. If any Amazon chooses to fight for my kingdom, they will be welcome to do so. If an Amazon chooses not to fight, that is their choice as well." Steel seemed to imbue her spine, "If any Amazon chooses to fight against my people and my kingdom, they the burden of what falls on them falls on them alone. I will not hold a family accountable for the decision of a single individual. If a family chooses to fight against us, then those in the family who made that decision will be held accountable, the children will not suffer for the decisions of their elders."

The elders were not surprised by this in most respects. They were pleased that she was going to avoid a group punishment mentality, but families and groups would be held to account for their actions, much like their own laws. There were some things however that needed to be discussed, and sometimes those discussions needed to happen in private. Lu Fah looked to the elders and heads nodded and eyes shot to the meeting house where the elders got together regularly. "Princess you have given us much to think about, and much to discuss. We are going to have to retire a bit to our meeting room to discuss things." Lu Fah looked to the assembled Amazons. "Who will watch over our guests?"

Mu Tze spoke first, "I will."

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung rose in unison, "I will."

The warrior that had caught the flying elder, Lin, spoke up, along with her ground support. The three in unison also called out "I will." Funny thing is, one of the Amazons who tossed Lin into the air also helped Paul with his pack.

However they were not to be the last. Yin Si, having decided it would be interesting to get to know the four outsiders, also stood. "I will!" Rin Si just regarded her great-granddaughter with a smile.

"Very well then," stated Lu Fah. "The elders will be discussing matters privately for some time I suspect. Be prepared for when we finish." With that the elders withdrew as a group, and entered the structure that they used for smaller gatherings and private meetings.

By now Lin had made her way back down beside Mu Tze and gave the young man a punch in the arm. "Geeze you are out of my sight for a while and look what happens to you."

Mu Tze just smiled, "Hi Lin it is good to see you too." There was a level of friendly sarcasm in his voice. "Lin, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Minako Aino. Minako, this is my YOUNGER cousin Lin Tse."

"I am honored to meet you Lin Tse," replied Minako with a bow.

Lin was stunned at this action. Here was someone who was still radiating great power, greeting her in a friendly manner and bowing to her! Lin bowed even deeper, "Greetings great one. This humble warrior is honored to meet you." She kept her bow somewhat, at least until she heard a sigh and a pair of hands forced her upright.

"Lin Tse there is no need to be so formal with me. As of right now I consider you family." There was a touch of a plaintive tone in Minako's voice. She was really uncomfortable with certain things at the moment, and this was one of them.

"But, it is who you are!" pleaded Lin.

Minako realized what it must be, "Oh you mean this?" She gestured to her current dress. "That can be fixed." With that she touched the brooch that kept the cape secured, and with a swirl of color, Minako was now standing in her civilian garb. She fixed a look at Mu Tze, "We should check on your mother."

Mu Tze quickly agreed, "Wise idea." However before he could move Lin snagged his sleeve, "Lin?"

Sadness was evident in her eyes now. "Mu Tze, you should know that your mother is putting on a brave face. Things really haven't been going well and she is probably going to start drawing on her latent ki again."

"What?" Mu Tze was shocked at what he heard. Things were worse than he thought. He took a few steps over to where Paul and Ranma were watching Usagi interact with some of the village children, well the curious ones at least. As he approached Usagi turned to regard her friend. "Usagi, do you have a minute?"

Separating herself from the children with a promise of more time later she approached even closer, followed by Paul and Ranma. "What's wrong?" Usagi could see it in his eyes.

"My mother's illness is worse than I thought. Something else is going on. Can you take a look?"

Usagi knew Mu Tze well enough and knew he was of a very independent nature. For him to ask meant things were serious. She flashed him a smile and replied, "Sure no problem, lead the way." With that she followed Mu Tze and Minako back to where they had been sitting at the start of the assembly. Chun was still sitting in her chair, and an older Amazon was with her at the moment.

Mu Tze approached his mother, as he did he scanned her aura. As was predicted Chun was starting to draw on her ki reserves. "Mother! What are you doing?" The tone of his voice was a mix of shock, anger, and fear.

Chun knew the gig was up, and she had an idea on who spilled the beans. "Lin!" she complained.

"Aunt Chun, I could not in good conscious keep that information from Mu Tze. He is your son and he is worried about you no matter what." Lin knew she was right, and now was not the time to back down.

Chun knew she was right, and now was not the time to scold Lin, so she just sighed and set her shoulders. She regarded the unknown pair behind Mu Tze. "Son, do you know these two as well?"

Mu Tze smiled a bit, "Yes mother I do. The Princess is known as Usagi Tsukino and has also been known as Sailor Moon in Tokyo. The other is my friend Ranma Saotome, he is known as the Jovian Paladin." The two teens greeted Chun politely.

"I'm glad to see my son has made friends," commented Chun.

Ranma smirked a bit, "Well, we weren't friends at first. There was a minor issue for a while." They all knew what that issue was, but no one was going to bring that up now.

"How are you feeling ma'am?" asked Usagi.

Chun regarded the girl with an even gaze, it was obvious to Chun that she could sense something, and the fact that her voice was laced with concern. "At the moment I seem to be having one of my better days. I find I tire easily and I sometimes cannot keep any food down. It is most frustrating to be honest."

"Do you mind if I scan you?" asked Usagi.

Chun was impressed, in spite of her position, the young lady standing before her was unfailingly polite. It was clear that she was not going to do something without permission, so she gave it, "Please do."

Usagi approached and bent over just a bit and placed her hand over Chun's heart. With her eyes closed she focused on Chun and searched for the problem. She found what was wrong, and right now they had no time to waste. "Ranma, Minako, I need some support please." The two flanked Usagi and each placed a hand on her shoulder. Their free hand touched each of Chun's arms, and soon Chun began to feel warm and comfortable for the first time in years. Five minutes later Usagi pulled back and opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

The question was relevant, and it was answered. "For some reason I feel a bit better. I am actually comfortable at the moment." She regarded Usagi for a moment, "What did you do?" she asked.

Usagi smiled, "I found part of the problem and I took some initial steps. There is more that has to be done but we would need a more controlled environment." Chun seemed to understand, "If you will excuse me for a second." She pulled Ranma and Paul off to the side and gave them a quick rundown of the situation. Paul's face became somewhat unreadable as he was briefed, but when Usagi was done Paul nodded and began to communicate in soft tones into his communications device as Usagi and Ranma rejoined Mu Tze, Chun, and the others. It did not take long, and soon he was done. He caught Usagi's eye and just nodded. She smiled a pleased smile.

As the sun crept up higher in the sky, Paul, Ranma, Mu Tze, and Minako moved Chun and her litter into a shaded area. Lunch was brought to all, and together the Amazons and the outsiders shared a pleasant lunch. The initial group had grown a bit, as the Amazons were a curious people when it came to dealing with new and friendly people. So they took the time to learn from each other and some of their histories.

It was about two hours after noon, and the Elders filed out of the meeting, solemn looks were evident. They all took their places, and Kuh Lohn joined them. Food was brought to them to quickly consume along with some drink as well. They waited till all were back and assembled and Lu Fah began to address the crowd, "Amazons, sisters. No that isn't quite right." She smiled warmly at the assembled group. "My family, we have come to a decision, and it is not a light one. For centuries we have called this valley our home. We have looked after the land and the creatures in it. We have fought for this land, and many have died to protect this land."

She focused on the crowd, and found Paul sitting in the rear beside Chun Tse and the rest. "News of the outside world has been something we chose to ignore. We chose to ignore things that we considered foolish and not worth the effort. We have our ways, and they have served us well, as long as the outside world was not concerned about us. However the outside world is concerned about us, and some fear us. Many have lost their honor and fighting spirit, and they choose to use the most vile of things that even the Musk would never consider using."

"Make no mistake, there are people that mean us great harm. We could fight, and we would fight to the last. However with what is coming our way, well we wouldn't know of an attack until it was over with. We could flee to the caves, but we fear the caves would become our tomb. No I'm afraid our options are greatly limited now."

She looked and found the Princess Regent, or Usagi Tsukino as she was known. Her face was mostly impassive, but it was lit with hope. "Princess, we do not wish to lose our heritage, or our customs. We are a proud people, and we are not used to what you have offered so freely. Will we be able to govern ourselves?"

Usagi rose and approached the Elders, "For the lands that have been set aside you will be able to govern them and tend them as you see fit. I only will insist that your children attend school as well as learning your ways."

"And you want us to teach the children that are staying within your kingdom as well?" asked another elder.

"Yes," she replied. "For too long we have forgotten how to defend ourselves or others. For too long we have relied on a very small majority to protect so many. I want my people to be safe and to be able to protect themselves from those that have embraced the darkness, and the darkness itself."

Lu Fah focused on Usagi, "What of the Musk and Phoenix?"

"They are evacuating now to the moon. They should be done today," answered Usagi.

"You are aware of the history between us," stated Lu Fah.

Usagi just smiled, "I am."

"And you still made the offer to us?" A level of incredulity crept into Lu Fah's voice.

"Yes I did, protecting your lives now is far more important. The Musk Prince Herb is eager to work with you in teaching as well. In fact he has already begun to teach in his spare time."

A few eyebrows were raised at this statement, "You mean he had already started to teach, even before today?" The elder who asked that could not believe her ears. In all her experience with the Musk, they did not give something for nothing.

Usagi smiled even brighter, "Yes he has, he has been working with a recently realized senshi, and some other children as well." Usagi's smile got even wider, "It seems the young ones like him, and the little ones tend to gang tackle him when he arrives to teach." Ranma, Paul, and Mu Tze chuckled at that. The look on Herb's face was priceless, and thankfully Nabiki happened to have her camera and took a picture. Minako had a whole lot of copies made, much to Herb's chagrin.

"And if we choose not to teach?" asked still another elder.

"I would be unhappy with that choice, but I would still ask you to relocate to the moon." There was a level of conviction in Usagi's voice that was showing more and more as time went on. She was learning more and more as she went, and was determined to succeed.

However there was little for her to worry about, as smiles began to appear on the faces of the elders. Their questions answered most of their concerns right then and there. She did not demand of them, she asked and offered. She asked hoping for something, but expecting to have something less than what she had hoped for. Even in her worst case scenario she wanted the Amazons to be safe and was offering the sanctuary. No the elders had decided to test her character a bit, and she passed with flying colors. Oh there would be failures on her part, and with the combined experience that they brought, that the Musk brought, and the Phoenix those failures would be examined and she would learn from them. "Thank you Princess, that tells us all we need to know," stated Lu Fah.

She hopped down from where she sat and balanced on her walking stick in front of the Princess. "In all my years I never thought I'd see such interesting times." With that she placed her small hands on either side of Usagi's head, and pulled girl's head down and she kissed her forehead. "From now on, I claim you as an Honorary Amazon Sister. I accept you as you were my own flesh and blood, though at my age that would make me your Great Grandmother at least. Hear me Amazons! She has demonstrated a level of honor and character that is rare in one so young. It is because of these qualities, and her open honesty with us, that we of the Elders accept her offer of sanctuary. We will move with you to the moon. We will teach the young, and ensure our young also learn from you. We also offer up our guidance to you as you see fit. We will stand with you in the years to come. You are our sister now. Amazons always stand by a sister."

The roar that came up was deafening in most respects. Runners were then dispatched to inform those on guard duty, and the ones on patrol of what had happened. Usagi looked to Lu Fah and said, "Thank you elder. I am honored."

"Now what do you need from us?" asked Lu Fah as the elders and some of the warriors gathered around.

Usagi looked and found Paul and Ranma approaching through the assembled crowd, she motioned for them to hurry up. She turned her attention to the elders, "We are prepared to send up any injured or sick right away. Anyone that can't physically help should probably go up first as we have medical teams standing by." By now Paul and Ranma had arrived, as a couple of the warriors that were nearby had escorted them through the crowd rather quickly. "Paul and Mu Tze will remain. Myself, Ranma, and Minako will have to return unfortunately."

"May I ask why?" inquired an elder.

Paul answered that one quickly, "Oh they still have to finish their education first. Their new schools are opened for tours, and classes start up next week." If glares could have killed, Paul would be really hurting right now.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it," griped Ranma.

"True," agreed Paul, "But it got my point across." That just earned him a pair of eye rolls.

"So how are we to do this young man?" asked Lu Fah.

Paul sighed, "Well for last minute planning, and the resources we have available we figured that using every able bodied individual we would pack up household by household and send families up together. We have people on the other end that have been recruited to help unpack things at the other end. Transport from your arrival location has already been arranged."

"Where will be arriving precisely?" asked Rin Si.

"In what is approximately the town square. The location we chose is similar in layout to things here. Things are a bit more spread out though."

"We have scrolls and documents of great importance that we will need to transport as well. What arrangements have you made?" asked Rin Xie.

Paul smiled, "There is a library near your arrival point that currently sits empty. In conversations with elder Kuh Lohn yesterday morning our time the scrolls and documents were mentioned. We are in the process of recruiting document preservation specialists to help you protect and preserve the scrolls and documents."

"Feed for our livestock?" asked another elder.

"Waiting and available. We have procured quite a bit, enough to last until the first full harvest."

"You know Paul, what about the herbs and roots we gather?" asked Kuh Lohn.

"We have specialized robots available that will be able to get samples of the herbs and other substances you use. They should be able to be grown as needed." He was confident of his answer, since the little planning session that went through dinner the night before.

"Well sisters, you heard the boy, it is time for us to get moving," ordered Lu Fah.

One of the first to leave was Chun Tze. She was escorted by Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. Soon, small group by small group, the ill and injured that could not help were sent up to the moon using the sigil that Usagi and Ranma had arrived on. However by the time all the infirm were sent up, the big sigil was set, and Minako, Usagi, and Ranma went back using the new transport. When the light finished a stack of cargo pallets and a whole host of robots were there to begin their work. Paul pulled out a data pad and quickly typed in the commands. The robots were able to interact with the elders and soon instructions were given. About 1/3 were given the task of getting the big bell and its smaller counterparts moved. The rest were divided up evenly to help move households, or on an herb and plant gathering expeditions for later cultivation.

They worked from the outside, working toward the center of the village. Warriors and robots went household by household. However the households that were closest ended up cooking for those that were packing or being moved. Oh they did not work alone, everyone pitched in. The evening meal was communal, and almost a festival really. Paul worked tirelessly until well into the night, and he allowed himself a few hours of sleep. He and many of the others were well up before dawn, and the process continued. The Amazons made sure to leave nothing behind really. Food stores and livestock were moved, and that tended to be time consuming for everyone.

They worked throughout the day, and soon their histories and scrolls were being sent up. Paul tracked everything as closely as he could, mostly to let the others know what was coming. Minako showed back up that morning too, and she pitched in without even being asked. She tended to gravitate to the children who were apprehensive, but she was easily recognized and liked.

Again they worked late into the night, however tomorrow would be their last day. The warriors that were left had returned after getting their new accommodations and settling in. Many that had survived the assault on Tokyo had been able to pitch in and help, thanks to a little networking by Nabiki. So they were able to return and lend a hand. A couple watched over Paul and Minako as they crashed in a residence of the elder. The women chuckled at the pair, as they had to threaten them both to get some sleep. However the both were up before the dawn again, and the process began anew.

It was just a bit before noon, when the last pallet left, and all that remained were the elders, Paul, Minako, and Mu Tze. Setsuna appeared in her Sailor Pluto guise for the final part. Paul smiled and greeted her, "Hey Setsuna, we are all finished here."

"Great," she replied. "I have one more task to perform, I'll follow along shortly." With that Paul stepped onto the sigil, joining the elders and his other two friends, and spoke softly into his communicator. The light flared and flashed, and soon the group found themselves at their new destination. The last of the pallets were quickly gathered up by transport robots, and the elders got the first good look at their new home.

In keeping with tradition, a challenge log hung nearby, waiting for use. The buildings all appeared sound and solid to them. A large structure was nearby. "Is that were our scrolls are housed?" asked Rin Xie.

"Yes it is," answered a voice that was unfamiliar to most. They turned and saw a figure of a Japanese teenage female with a pageboy haircut. She wore comfortable jeans and a t-shirt that left no doubt that she was a female. Lin Si stood next to her, and by some appearances a friendship appeared to be forming.

"Nabiki Tendo! It is good to see you again," greeted Kuh Lohn.

Nabiki couldn't help but smile, "Good afternoon elder. It is good to have you back. The kids have been asking about you, all of them."

"Oh really now?" replied Kuh Lohn. "Any news on the Horaki family?"

Nabiki smiled even wider, "Nozomi was born yesterday morning and is doing quite well."

"Another little girl eh?" It was more of a statement than a question from Kuh Lohn. Nabiki just nodded. "Feh, her poor father doesn't stand a chance."

However things were beginning to catch up to Paul. He tried to hide it, but a huge yawn hit. That earned him a glare from Nabiki. "I thought you were going to get plenty of rest?"

"I got eight hours," complained Paul.

That earned him a smart rap on the back of his head from Kuh Lohn, "Nice try. You got a total of seven hours over the past two days."

Nabiki hung her head and just shook it a few times. "Why am I not surprised," she complained out loud to no one in particular. She walked over to him, followed by Lin Si, who grabbed his pack, and took Paul by the arm and led him to a waiting vehicle. She had no problem parking him in the passenger seat while Lin loaded up his pack in the back. Nabiki looked to Lin, "Stop by or contact me when you are settled. I can show you some good places."

Lin just smiled, "Thank you Nabiki, I'd like that." Nabiki just smiled, waved, and drove off to take someone home to get him cleaned up, fed, and in bed. Tomorrow was a moving day for him too, but not that far.

Soon Lin was off to help her elders and the rest get settled. Already crops were being planted, and their area was being explored. It would be an interesting time for the Amazons, and for the rest as well.

* * *

It was night and the jet cut through the air with little problem. The flight was not sold out, but there were plenty of tickets sold. The upper deck was empty except for two passengers, a mother and her young daughter. Both were beautiful and both had bright red hair and blue eyes. Like her mother, the girl was quite intelligent, but was also the occasional rascal, much to her mother's chagrin. Her small head rested in her mother's lap as she tried to sleep. Finally a small voice asked, "Mama, do we really have to go to Japan?"

She smiled at her daughter, she could understand her misgivings about the whole situation. "Yes Asuka, we have to go to Japan first."

"But how are we supposed to get to the moon from Japan? Do they have really big rockets?" asked Asuka.

Kyoko Zepplin Sorhyu just chuckled, "No Asuka, they have something else."

"Do you know what it is?" asked a sleepy sounding Asuka.

"No I don't, but Miss Naoko does, and she is waiting there for us." Her answer fell on deaf ears, Asuka was finally asleep. Kyoko just smiled at her daughter. She had never been on a jet before, and to be on a large one in first class was quite a treat for the girl. However Kyoko was going for other reasons, mostly because she found out her old friend for many years was up on the moon with her children. Naoko had filled her in on what had happened, and she wanted to see Yui as soon as possible. Also the offer that Naoko had made sounded tempting. So she decided to take a chance, with the blessings of her parents she was able to pack up their house and they were now on their way to Japan. After that it would be a trip to the moon. Smiling she turned the overhead light off and leaned her seat back. She made sure her daughter was comfortable before covering herself. Soon they both were asleep, neither quite knowing what was ahead.

* * *

Wrapping up here for now. Like I mentioned, I have no idea how long I'm going to carry this on for. It has been fun and challenging to keep things straight. I know where I'm going and there will be a Big Bad later. I honestly thought I'd have the initial groundwork done by now, but as you can see I was wrong. I have a few more, ahem, borrowed, characters to bring in. Till next time thanks for the reads and please review, it keeps me honest.


	26. Picking up Remaining Pieces

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 26, Picking up Remaining Pieces

* * *

In some respects many were looking forward to today, but not always with the same outlook on what was occurring. It had taken months of work to clean out the streets and restore the rail service. The rail service would probably not still be working if it hadn't been for the intervention of the construction robots that had been sent on ahead. Those robots, combined with construction crews from around the world, were able to have the roads, bridges, and rails repaired in what could be considered record time. Electrical, water, and sewage was still being fixed in many areas, but there was water available where needed.

Today all the surviving citizens of Nerema were coming back, some to stay, others just to recover what they could. So at about 8 AM local time family groups began to appear within select locations. The groups were large, and not unexpected. The JSDF, portions of the American military, NATO, and others were there with translators to offer assistance whenever needed. Their task was to help those who were coming back to reclaim what belongings that remained and then help them back to the transportation site.

Others were standing by with temporary shelter, and architects to help those who were moving back rebuild quickly. The government of Japan was buying out the survivors who were not remaining on Earth with a tidy sum. That meant there was more properties available, and Tokyo would be able to rebuild. Plans were already in the works to help with the traffic flows and enhancing public transportation as well, it just meant that Japan had to spend some serious Yen at first.

Usagi and Ranma were not willing to let Japan bear this burden alone, some serious treasure stores had been opened, and what was contained within was able to help offset those costs dramatically. Oh it would be quite some time until things were back on solid footing in Japan, but at least they weren't drowning.

Thankfully, for once, Nabiki had been able to bring her considerable talents to the table, and helped craft the initial agreement. There were a couple of attorneys on the Moon that also lent their talents as well. Surprisingly the attorneys did not want to get paid at first, but after a conversation with Usagi, Setsuna, Ranma, and Nabiki they agreed to take a small sum for their services. Nabiki, sensing something while escorting them out, had convinced them to remain on a retainer as needed, and they agreed.

So this morning Japan waited, and soon fields at schools filled with a light, then with people. Family groups had arrived and they were in what once was familiar territory. Many of the scars of the battles were still evident, as were the shells of burnt out houses and other structures. Each took in their surroundings and was filled with a sense of extreme loss. So today found the Tendos, accompanied by Paul dressed casually, Mu Tze, Kuh Lohn, Minako, Ukyo, Konatsu, Genma, Nodoka, and Ranma standing in the athletic field of what had once been Furinkan High School. Soun sighed, then set his shoulders, "Well, we are here, let's get this over with."

Soon they separated into three groups, with the two smaller groups heading off to where their places of business were once housed, the others heading to a place the majority once called home. Ranma walked with his parents, while Soun was flanked by his daughters. Nabiki and Paul were hand in hand as they walked, and she pointed out some of her memorable places.

They were walking by the shell of a familiar house, one that was very familiar to Ranma and Nabiki. Every morning she was out, ladle in hand, and every morning she nailed Ranma as he went by to school. They all stopped when Ranma stopped and looked at the remains of the house with a wistful look. "Son, are you okay?" asked Genma.

Ranma looked at his concerned parents, and the concern of the rest of the group. He smiled and spoke, "The ladle lady lived here, and she used to get me every morning unless I was on the fences." No one spoke, no one had to. She had not survived the attack unfortunately, as Ranma had found out. He turned to the house, and clapped his hands twice and began to offer a silent prayer. The rest followed his actions, as all but one had known who she was. It was a few moments later when they were interrupted by a polite cough.

They opened their eyes and finished their prayers to find a young man in his late twenties standing there looking at them with a curious expression. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Oh we are sorry," apologized Soun. "We were just offering some prayers for the elderly lady that lived here. She was known to us."

"So you knew my grandmother?" he asked.

"Only in passing," answered Ranma. "She used to get me wet with a ladle full of water nearly every morning on the way to school." He had a wry smile on his face as he remembered that memory.

The man smiled, "Nice to know some things never change." He looked at them and bowed rather formally, "Thank you for paying your respects. I will let my parents know that we aren't the only ones who miss Grandmother." He stood back up and continued, "That news alone will probably mean more to my parents than you realize. I probably shouldn't keep you much longer. You will have a hard task ahead."

"Were you in Tokyo when…" started Nodoka.

"No ma'am. My immediate family and I moved to Sendai when I was much younger. We visited Grandmother as much as we could as she didn't want to leave her home."

"Well we are all sorry for your loss," stated Nodoka with a bow.

He just smiled, "Thank you again. It means quite a bit really. However I should get going and finish my tasks here. I'm sure you are going to have much to do." With that the group left the young man and headed down the familiar streets that led them to what was once their home. They turned the last corner, and found a very familiar figure waiting for them. Akane Tendo was in the process of wrapping up the semester at her school and had gotten a couple of days to come and help her family. She wasn't the only one either, as many of her classmates were helping family members who lived in Tokyo at the time.

She saw them approach, and she stood up from where she had been sitting against the wall. She walked over to them quickly and collided with her father in a fierce hug, "Daddy!"

Soun relished the hug for a while, then pulled back to regard his youngest, "Akane, what brings you here?"

She just favored her father with a smile, "Daddy I'm here to help recover stuff from home."

"Akane-chan," started Kasumi, "how did you know we were coming?"

"That would probably be my fault partially," answered Ranma.

Soun inquired "How so?"

Ranma shot the man a shy grin, "Well as we got to thinking about it, families back here on Earth would probably want to know when their loved ones were returning so they could meet up with them and help out. So the Japanese government probably contacted her a couple of days ago." The Tendos looked to the youngest and she just nodded an affirmation.

"Have you been in yet?" asked Soun.

Akane shook her head in answer, "Not yet Daddy, I was waiting for the rest of you." She sighed a bit. "I didn't want to go in alone."

No one argued with that statement at all. Paul and Nabiki happened to be on hand when Usagi, Ranma, and their respective families came back from Juban the day prior. The residue of the destruction affected Usagi a great deal, and it gave her respect for what had happened, and what everyone had to do. She was bound and determined to prevent the same thing from happening again on Earth, and some plans began to form in her mind. Now it was time for the Tendo family to recover what they could from what was left of their home. Without words Soun took his youngest daughter's hand, and together they opened the gate. For years that entryway was solid and well maintained but not anymore. The hinges had been knocked loose, and the gates were in desperate need of repair. The charring was very evident, but thankfully a spell that had caused a rainstorm put the fires out mostly.

The entry to their house was in shambles, the door having been blasted out of its frame. Most of the interior was visible as well, walls had been charred as well as the floors and ceilings. Repairs were evident, thanks to another total horde of construction bots that came in to make temporary repairs. What remained of the original roof was scattered about the yard and probably inside, a deeper inspection was needed. Unconsciously the Tendo girls drew close to their father, it hurt to see the home they grew up in destroyed like this, so for now the family drew strength from each others presence. After a few moments Soun finally spoke softly, "Well we are here, everyone knows what to do." With that the Tendos and the Saotomes, minus Ranma, headed inside. Though it was considered extremely impolite to not remove your footwear, they kept their footwear on for the sake of safety. The girls headed for their rooms followed by Nodoka, and Genma trailed behind Soun. The job for the two men was to help pack up Soun's surviving belongings, and to pack up anything that was left behind by Happosai.

Ranma and Paul had another task, to search the old dojo for anything salvageable. They did have a specific target though, and both were hoping to find it intact. As they walked around to the dojo things didn't look that good, the yard was still littered with debris. Finally they saw the dojo, or what was left of it. The roof was gone pretty much, and the less said about the walls the better. Actually there wasn't much to be said about the walls at all, as it was clear that they were gone. Debris was all that was left of the dojo really, and neither had much hope of finding what they sought.

Paul was following Ranma, heck he was married to who by all rights was his boss. So he had the chance to get to know the both of them, and he found he liked them both. So as he observed Ranma after seeing the damage it was clear that his young friend and sometimes teacher was affected far more than he let on. "Are you okay?" asked Paul out of genuine concern.

"Huh?" The question startled Ranma out of his reminiscing. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that," apologized the Prince Consort. "Guess I spaced out for a bit." He could still be a bit sheepish on occasion, and Paul was not going to hold it against him. Ranma focused back on the dojo, "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought. It kind of hurts to see the dojo like this." The admission was understandable for those that knew Ranma.

"Well, we really should get started to see if we can find it," said Paul in the hopes of getting Ranma moving forward.

Ranma sighed and agreed, "Yeah, let's see if we can find it." With that they began to attack the pile of debris starting with the large pieces first. It was slow and careful work, but they were determined to complete their task.

Soun stood in the confines of what had once been his bedroom. It held so many precious memories, pictures, and nick-knacks, however even here the destruction was not spared. The furniture was a total loss really. His clothing was pretty much destroyed, oh there was still some salvageable stuff, but he did not want that. He went straight to the closet and opened it. As he feared much of the contents was scorched or smelled heavily of smoke. Is was much of his stuff that he had kept out and handy, and that was not important, so wordlessly he began to dig that stuff out and he threw it aside.

Genma watched then pitched in to make sure that Soun didn't get buried in a pile of stuff. It wasn't long until things were cleared out, and his friend had reached what he was looking for. Soun finally called, "Saotome, could you give me a hand please." Not bothering to reply he chose to let his actions speak. He was at his friend's side and saw a pair of battered old trunks that had been scorched on the outside. Wordlessly he helped Soun gingerly slide the first trunk out and soon it was visible. It was not in good shape really, but it was still holding its shape. Wordlessly, and with a bit of trepidation, Soun worked the latches and opened the trunk. The men witnessed what could only be described as a miracle.

The trunk had been packed with clothing, more specifically women's clothing. Soun let out a huge sigh of relief at this find. However it was Genma that spoke first, "Kimiko's?"

Soun smiled at his long time friend, "Yes, these were all Kimiko's. I couldn't bear to part with them, and I was hoping to give these to the girls one day soon. I'm glad I found them intact."

Genma smiled at this, Soun was remembering the good times again, and he seemed to be combining them with the good memories he was making now. "So what is in the other one?"

"Some more of Kimiko's stuff, and some family pictures and albums that I was keeping safe." Soun was beyond happy. These precious treasures were dear to him, and he wanted so desperately to keep those memories intact. The kids were also curious and he hoped to be able to show them what his daughters' mother looked like. It was just another hopeful step in their healing. "Well let's get these outside and see what else we can find of the master's."

"Agreed Tendo, there is much left to do." With that the two men gently lifted the first trunk and proceeded to carry it out to the front. Within a few moments they had returned for the second and had brought that out as well. Then it was off to see what they could salvage in the rest of the house.

The girls and Nodoka agreed that they would go room by room to salvage what they could, if anything could be salvaged at all. The first stop was Akane's old room. The name plate that had been there for years had fallen to the floor, its string burnt off. It had not cracked, but had been scorched in the fire that accompanied nuclear detonation. Silently she squatted down and picked up the familiar duck in her hands and wiped it off. Some of the glazing came off, but her name was still intact. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned to see Kasumi standing there, lending the youngest a measure of her strength.

Akane stood back on her feet and took a deep breath and opened her door. What greeted her was not what she had hoped. What was once her room was now in shambles. The bed was still made up from when she had departed, but the covers were essentially destroyed. The window had been blown in and the curtains that had once hung there were gone. Her desk that had seen plenty of hours of homework over many years was beyond salvageable. Her chair was essentially destroyed as well. She padded into the room silently, with her sisters and Nodoka trailing quietly behind. As she continued to look she noticed that many of the keepsakes she had left on her dresser had been obliterated and were long gone. She looked for what was left in her dresser, and she didn't find much left inside at all. She turned to see Nodoka watching over her, while her sisters went into her closet. A trunk that had not been there before was being gently removed by Kasumi and Nabiki. "Where did that come from?" asked Akane.

Kasmui smiled and replied, "When father sent you to your school, I had him and Mr. Saotome get us some trunks for our belongings. Some of the boxes were becoming far to worn if you ask me."

"It was also a good and safe spot to pack up most of your keepsakes as well," added Nabiki.

Akane walked over to the scorched trunk and opened it. Thankfully, and by some miracle, nothing inside was destroyed. It was clear that Kasumi had packed things. A formal Kimono was on top, followed by a couple of her favorite Yukattas as well. The majority of her precious keepsakes had been packed away, along with many of her favorite novels. It was evident that Kasumi had prioritized, and left many of the unimportant and easily replaceable things out. She looked at Kasumi and smiled brightly at her, "Thanks Kasumi."

"You're welcome Akane," replied the eldest daughter.

"It doesn't look like anything else survived," remarked Nabiki.

Akane sighed, "No, it didn't. There really isn't much left here, is there?" Everyone in the room just shook their heads. They couldn't bring themselves to speak at that moment. She took her nameplate and placed it underneath the more formal wear and gently lowered the lid of the trunk. The sisters slid the trunk out into the hallway, and Akane closed the door on what had been her room for the final time.

Nodoka looked at the girls and came to a quick decision, "I'll get the fathers up here to move the trunks. I'm guessing that the other rooms are the same. Take as much time as you need however. I'll be back shortly." With that she was back down the stair and in search of her sometimes wayward husband and his longtime friend.

The girls now moved to Nabiki's old room. Here the destruction of what she had was more evident. Homework had been laid out and now was a charred mess. What was left of her school uniform was on what was left of her bed. It was almost depressing really, and some tears began to fall from her eyes. So many memories had been destroyed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and much to her surprise, it was Akane standing there. She saw the concern in her little sister's eyes, and knew that Akane was worried about her. "I'll be okay, Akane."

Akane's expression shifted a bit at that statement, "Are you sure?"

She gave her sister a soft smile, "Yeah, let's get this over with." With that Akane and Nabiki tackled the dresser. As was expected, there was little if anything useable there. So they were able to make quick work of that. Kasumi had been in the closet removing the remains of what had been hanging there. By the time Kasumi had finished there was a pile of unusable stuff on the bed, and the trunk was ready to be moved out. The girls gingerly slid the trunk out and popped it open. Thankfully the contents were undamaged. A couple of kimonos were there along with other traditional wear that she used on occasion. However she went back into the closet and searched for one more item. She pried up a pair of floorboards to reveal a decent sized safe. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She had put the key into her jeans that she had put on when she had gotten home that day, mostly out of habit. She took the key and it still functioned as expected. Soon the safe was opened, to reveal a veritable treasure trove of things. A whole host of negatives were there, and she knew what each and every negative was. She had been collecting them since she was little, and they contained many precious memories. There were also some other materials in there as well, thanks to some judicious computer use and a whole lot of scanning she had preserved many images on non-volatile memory.

"Nabiki," chided Kasumi, "Are those the negatives of Ranma-kun and Akane?"

Nabiki chose to face the music head on. She turned to her sister and answered, "No these are far more precious. These are a fair collection of negatives from our family photos." She held them out for her sisters to see. She turned back to the safe, "I also had a stash of cash here too for emergencies." She pulled that out and thought for a moment. She then turned to her sister, "Do you think we need this at the moment?"

Kasumi thought for a minute, "Hmm. It might be a good thing just in case. Daddy is teaching in the dojo and working with the town council. So he is earning the household some good money. Usagi has been paying you for your work, and Paul's income is helping out too." The gears were moving in Kasumi's head rather quickly, then she came to a decision, "Pack it away just in case Nabiki, you just never know."

So Nabiki complied with her sister's suggestion and packed it away. As she did that Akane went out into the hallway and recovered Nabiki's nameplate for her room. She handed it to Nabiki, who made sure it was packed away safely in the trunk. She stood up and looked to Akane, "Help me move my bed please." Akane was a bit puzzled at first, but this was Nabiki asking her, so she figured it was another stash. Sure enough she was right, but it was only half as much as the other. That was quickly packed away and then the sisters worked to move Nabiki's trunk out into the hallway, where Genma and Soun were in the process of retrieving Akane's trunk. The men just smiled at the girls as they went about their work, and soon enough they were back downstairs.

It was clear by some noise that Nodoka was in the kitchen seeing what she could salvage, if anything. However before the girls could take care of Kasumi's room they heard a very familiar voice call out, "Pop! Mr. Tendo! We found it!" The girls stopped what they were doing and quickly headed down the stairs and made a bee line for the old dojo.

The girls arrived right behind Nodoka. They watched as Soun squatted down and Ranma, Paul, and Genma held a big beam aloft. They watched Soun's back for a moment and then with a mix of hope and fear as the man stood. He turned and in his hands was the Tendo shrine that had been a part of the dojo for as long as the girls could remember. The shrine itself was mostly intact. There was one cracked panel and some smaller details that had been damaged, but they were easily fixable. He held the shrine with a great deal of reverence and care as he made his way off the platform that had once been the dojo. When he was off and back on the ground the girls were there in an instant. They didn't crowd Soun, but they came quite close.

"Thank the heavens," exclaimed Kasumi.

Akane was awed, "It looks totally intact, well, more or less."

"Just some minor damage, that's all," added Nabiki.

"Nothing that I can't handle," added Soun. He took another survey of his surroundings. It was evident that the survival of the shrine was nothing short of miraculous. "Well I'm going to drop this with Akane's trunk." He looked to his daughters and asked, "So what is left, just Kasumi's room?"

Kasumi quickly answered, "Yes father, and I don't think we will be too long."

Soun looked to Paul and Ranma, "Ok then here is what is needed. The boys now have trunk duty and will get Nabiki's and Kasumi's trunks down to the front. Genma and I will collect what we can find usable of our late master's. Then we will help in the kitchen if needed. Girls, you finish up and help out in the kitchen too, if there is anything left to be done." He looked to Paul, "When you get down go ahead and break the tag you were given and summon the transport bots. We may be done sooner than thought."

With that the group had their marching orders. Ranma and Paul followed the girls up to the second floor and quickly made work of moving the trunk. The girls began what would be their final task on this floor. Kasumi was no nonsense. She never bothered with her dresser, as the experiences of Akane and Nabiki told her all she needed to know. Oh there were unshed tears in her eyes for those precious little trinkets that had meant so much to her. Some held memories of her mother, and now they had been destroyed when the living had been evacuated. She had grabbed her nameplate when she entered her room, and right now she was in the process of emptying out the debris and damaged clothing that had been in her closet. Nabiki and Akane helped and piled the damaged stuff on the remains of her bed.

Soon the trunk was out, and it was opened for a quick inspection. Thankfully what she had placed in there was intact. So the girls slid the trunk out into the hallway, just in time to see their father and Genma come down from the attic with grim looks on their faces. The girls were spotted by the men, and without asking they grabbed the trunk and carried it downstairs. The girls headed for the kitchen, where a young Japanese soldier was placing steel banding around the refrigerator. "I'm so sorry to have disturbed you Saotome-san," apologized the young man.

Nodoka smiled that motherly smile to put the young man at ease, "It is no disturbance young man, I can understand the need for what you had to do." She looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression then asked, "So for how long have you been doing this task?"

He was shocked at the question, but he was a very polite young man, so he answered, "My unit and I have been here since the beginning of the clean up phase. It took quite a bit to get the debris out of the streets and to get some areas with running water and lights."

"Well you just take good care of yourself then young man," ordered Nodoka in that familiar mother's tone.

The soldier smiled warmly and bowed, "I will, Saotome-san, I promise." He bowed and added, "Now if you will excuse me, I have more work to do." He rose and quickly departed out the back way, not wanting to tramp through the house.

"What was that about?" asked Akane.

Nodoka looked to the youngest Tendo and answered her question, "They are sealing up all the refrigerators and freezers for transport and disposal. From what I gather they are going to reclaim as much as they can that is recyclable, then burn the rest. From what I gather some of what is probably still in there is hazardous to our health."

"So how bad is it in here?" asked Kasumi with no small degree of trepidation.

Nodoka sighed, "Not good I'm afraid, the dishes seem to be a total loss as they did not survive the heat or whatever happened. I haven't gotten to the pots and pans yet."

"I understand," replied Kasumi. With that the four women made quick work of what was left in the kitchen. Thankfully it seemed that many of the knives that Kasumi had used were intact, as was her favorite wok, some cast iron skillets that she loved, and a few of the pots as well. There wasn't that much salvageable really, but they took what they could, and bought it outside. It was funny because as they left the kitchen for the final time, Genma and Soun were on their way back in to help out.

"I take it you are finished?" asked Soun of his daughters.

"We are done father," answered Kasumi. "We salvaged what we could."

Soun's face was set, he just nodded and led the ladies out after he and Genma relieved them of their burdens. When they got outside Ranma and Paul had been loading up a pallet that had been loaned to them for this use. Soon everything was loaded, and the bots that had been dispatched each took a corner. A field shimmered into existence over their recovered belongings to keep things secure, and soon the pallet rose into the sky and headed straight to the school where it would be transported to their home on the moon. As they turned to look on what had been their home for so many years it was apparent that the Tendos had begun to grieve again. The Saotomes stood to one side, while Paul stood to the other. Soon the Tendos turned away from the house, never to see it in person again. They walked outside, followed by the others, and found themselves standing before a somewhat harried government agent who was waiting patiently for them. Soun spotted him first. "May I help you?" he asked.

He smiled politely, "Yes Tendo-san. I understand that you are going to stay on the moon. Am I correct?"

"Yes we are," answered the patriarch.

He opened up a folder and pulled a slip of paper out, it was a check. "Sir, the government of Japan is going to buy the property from you. This is a check for the last fully assessed value, plus a percentage more for the loss of your belongings."

Soun accepted the check, and regarded it with Nabiki peeking as well. It was a very substantial sum. Nabiki had worked hard to keep the value as low as she could, but it was apparent to those who knew that the property had been well and lovingly maintained, and that alone had increased the value of the check.

So if Nabiki could have been said to be floored by the sum, Soun was gob smacked. He never fully had an idea of what the property had been worth, and with what he had in his hand he suspected where he lived now was worth a good deal more. "This is stunning," stated Soun.

However before the agent could answer a pager on his belt chirped. He looked at it for a moment, and then regarded the group again. He smiled at them, "I've been getting that quite a bit lately. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to my next location." He walked past the group and affixed a tag to the now closed gate. He then turned and bowed, "If you will excuse me." The group bowed in response and the agent quickly headed off to his next assignment.

The group wandered back to the school, and when they arrived they found a morose pair of Ukyo and Konatsu. Their expressions told the group all they needed to know. Akane and Ukyo exchanged greetings, and then Akane had to depart to catch a train to take her back to her school. They didn't have to wait long for the others to appear, and their expressions had been the same. Wordlessly they headed to a waiting transport point and stepped into the glyph.

It didn't take too long to get back home after arriving back on the moon. They all headed back to the Tendo/Ikari household, where Yui and Naoko had worked to prepare a substantial meal for them when they returned, with Misato and Ritsuko running interference with the kids. The daily routine was picked up, along with some help in setting up Paul's new place, which was right beside the Tendo/Ikari household. He hadn't moved in fully yet, but was spending the nights after his workout in the dojo, and his bath with Nabiki, in his current room.

So it was a bit late as he was lying on his bed, watching some American news when a knock came on his door. He looked up to find Nabiki standing there, pillow in hand, and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that did not leave much to the imagination. "Hey Nabs, what's up?"

She smiled at him shyly, "You mind a little company tonight?"

Paul smiled and shifted over in his bed, "Sure, why not."

Nabiki just smiled and padded over to the bed. She tossed her pillow down and crawled in with Paul. She snuggled under his arm and she laid her head down on his chest. Paul just hugged Nabiki close, and gently rubbed her arm with the hand that was holding her. They never realized when they fell asleep.

* * *

It was much later at night, when the two oldest members of the household woke to check on things, or more accurately those who were there. So with a shared smile as Soun came down the hall as Yui came out of her room they started to check on those still in. It was obvious to them both that Paul had fallen asleep with his TV on. So Yui went in to turn it off, and found the two of them asleep. "Soun," she called softly, with fingers to her lips indicating silence. He looked at the sight of his middle daughter and Paul fast asleep. He knew that the bond between the two had been growing ever stronger on a daily basis, and things like this were bound to happen. So with a sigh of inevitability, he walked over to the TV, and turned it off, plunging the room into darkness. The door was quietly closed, and together they headed upstairs to check on the remainder.

Shinji and Rei were fast asleep in their beds. Kasumi was not in her room that night, as the good doctor had come over and drug his fiancée out for the evening. It was apparent that they too were spending the night together. The next room had a very familiar nameplate on it. Akane's nameplate had been put in place, and Soun was working to get his youngest home. It would take a bit, as she wanted to finish out the term. It would be after the schools started back up here on the moon, but he was already informed that it wouldn't be a problem. A place was being held for her in one of the classes already.

So in silence the two of them padded back down the stairs, and shared a hug in front of Yui's room. "Good night Soun."

"Sleep well Yui," replied Soun. Soon the two of them were fast asleep, awaiting the new day.

* * *

Ok wrapping this one up here. I hadn't planned on this one yet, but as I did what will be the next chapter, I realized that now would be a good time to put this one in now. I'll be getting schools started back up in the next chapter, along with what some other characters, and one from the Ranma series as well.

Thanks for sticking with me as I grind these out. I have been having fun with this one and I think most of the set up work for later chapters and later in the timeline will be set. There will be planetary explorations made and probably some jumps in time as well.

Let me know how I'm doing, it helps to keep me honest!


	27. School Days, and Allies in the Shadows

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

I think this should do it for other injections of characters, except for husbands for Setsuna and Makoto. I may be making some time jumps that will either be months or possibly even years apart. Thanks to all who have stuck with me since my fall semester. I'm in the middle of working on getting my CISSP and I hope to have that done this spring. So the updates should be a bit more regular, well, at least I hope so.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 27, School Days, and Allies in the Shadows.

Mornings are mornings for some, for others it is a time to avoid, others tend to enjoy the early part of the morning, as they find it a time to get a start on the day. It was early enough and many in the community were out, some gathering up a copy of the newly established local newspaper, others getting the newspapers from Japan. Some were out running this morning, and those that ran were recognized and greeted by those who didn't. The runners waved or called out a polite greeting in response.

* * *

Mornings around the new dojo and training hall were filled with a bit more activity than what there used to be on Earth. Most of the men were early risers out of years of habit and a desire for early morning training. The ones who had been the youngest also took time to get up early and get in some training as well (actually a good morning run where they saw a pair of familiar faces), and now with the additions of another family of four, well things just seemed a bit livelier.

The two oldest women were as different as night and day, Saori was a housewife and mother, Shigure was single and an expert at weapons. Saori was outgoing, while Shigure tended toward the quiet and unassuming, but that first night they worked to keep the men and the kids on track and in line, though the kids were the easiest to deal with. It took a bit of doing, but they rebuilt on the moon, and kept up with the training of the youngest member of the dojo, though his younger sister Honoka would start training as well.

Saori knew that the oldest children were now 16 and getting ready to start another year of high school in a new location. Her youngest was starting at a new junior high school as well, and she would be attending with many friends that had survived the original ordeal so many months ago. It promised to be an interesting time really. It would be interesting to see how things developed, as Kenichi and Miu had been dating recently, and everyone was very happy for the kids. At first Shigure kept a loose watch on the both of them when they went out, mostly to keep Saori calm. Thankfully the two were well mannered and well behaved while dating. So for now Saori was content to be here, with her husband and children, in this rather eclectic house.

* * *

They had been up a bit earlier and had returned from their morning run. This morning they again detoured to the dojo and joined the eldest as he went through his morning routine. Soon Nabiki and Paul were cooled down from their run and were off to the main house for a quick shower and soak. Clothing had been put in place last night, Nabiki's school uniform hung close by, as did Paul's new uniform as well, though his was most assuredly not a school uniform. They dressed quickly and joined the family for breakfast. Rei and Shinji were starting their education today, and were dressed in the tell-tail garb that pointed out a child that was just starting out school.

Things were planned out quite nicely now. The schools were more or less on the same path, depending on where you lived. And the campuses of the different levels of education were actually not that far apart. It made for a better walk, that way the younger children would be watched over by the older ones both to and from school. No one really knew if this was deliberate or not, but it seemed to work out that way.

Soon breakfast was finished, and Yui and Kasumi made quick work of the dishes. Soon they were finished and they gathered up Shinji and Rei to walk them to school for their first time. Paul and Nabiki were waiting in the door way, each with a smile on their face. It was more than obvious that the kids were ready to go to their first day of school, and they didn't want to miss this.

"You know you don't have to go with us," remarked Yui.

Paul just flashed Yui a smile, "It is no big deal. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for anything anyhow."

Yui just laughed in response, "I see there is no arguing with you then." As she got to know Paul, Yui realized that he was an honest and honorable young man. He had no problem with him spending time with her children, even with his increasing duties. In some respects she was grateful, as she, Naoko, and Kyoko were forming a team of scientists and engineers to make his job easier, and the future plans for Earth easier as well.

It seemed Naoko was on a world wide tour hitting colleges and universities that were friendly to Japan and was doing some serious recruiting. Usagi had requested that she make the trips to see what talent she could locate. This of course added to Setsuna's workload as she conducted background investigations on many people, and some were actually getting offer letters delivered this month. She had also recruited from some industries that she knew of, and from old contacts as well.

Yui put those thoughts aside and pulled on her comfortable shoes and a light coat. She looked to the twins who had pulled their shoes on for the walk to their first day of school. "Are you two ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" was the excited simultaneous reply from the twins. Soon the door slid open, and with a child on each hand, Yui led Paul, Nabiki, and Kasumi out the door of the house. Opening the door to the street a group of very familiar figures stood waiting and smiling.

Misato, Ritsuko were there waiting with smiles on their faces. There was no way they were going to miss the twins going to their first day of school. Kyoko and Asuka were there as well. Yui had to admit that that little red headed spitfire was something else, and she had made friends quickly with Shinji and Rei. Kodama was there along with her mother and new baby sister Nozomi, who was currently sacked out in a stroller. Hikari bounded up to the group with Toji and Kenskue in tow. All the mothers were present and accounted for, and they targeted Paul for some good natured ribbing as the menfolk usually didn't walk children to school. Paul took it all in stride not being Japanese by birth. However the parents had gotten to know him thanks to the classes at the dojo and they were quite fond of the young man.

Soon the group was off, with Yui and Kyoko in the lead, followed by the gaggle of chattering and excited children. Naoko and the other moms followed close behind, with Paul and Nabiki brining up the rear. The young couple remained close, almost touching really, she held her case in front of her, with both hands grasping the handle. He walked to her left, with his case in his left hand. They kept up with the group with no effort, and enjoyed their chat and watching the kids having fun. It was a few blocks with a turn, then a few blocks more to the school for the little ones. It was at that first turn that Nabiki spied someone she wasn't too sure if she would ever see again, to say nothing of wanting to see.

Kodachi Kuno watched the procession of parents and children pass, and then followed by someone she wasn't keen on dealing with at the moment. However manners dictated that she greet this person with a decent, if somewhat stiff, greeting. "Tendo," replied Kodachi. She then noticed the young man in a uniform standing beside her, and if the gossip that she had heard was correct, she had a good suspicion on who this individual was.

Nabiki of course heard the greeting and regarded the sister of one of her more lucrative sources when they were still in Nerima. However manners dictated that she offer a reply and an introduction, "Kuno." Nabiki turned to Paul and started with an introduction. "Paul, this is an acquaintance of mine, Kuno Kodachi."

Kodachi replied with a polite bow and said, "How do you do," in response to Nabiki's introduction.

"Kuno, this is Paul Williams, formerly of the United States Navy, and for all intents and purposes, my boyfriend" continued Nabiki.

Paul gave a bow and greeted Kodachi with a polite "Ma'am."

Kodachi had heard plenty of the gossip, as some of her family's retainers that had survived were of course girls, some around her age, and teenage girls, well many of them, seem to have the gossip factor built into their genetic structure. So she had heard about the young American pilot, and she had heard some of the stories, but not all of them. However she was able to glean that he had little if any martial arts training, and he still took on one of those THINGS with nothing but the skill he had, and had paid a nearly terrible price for it. She fixed Paul with an even gaze that had a hint of impression for this young man. "So you are the one I've heard so much about, though I must admit it was through the gossip chain."

Paul smiled a bit then replied, "Yeah I've heard some of the stories already, and some are a bit outlandish if you ask me. I got shot out of the sky and parachuted where I ended up with the Tendos and I've been with them ever since."

The conversation continued and soon they had arrived at the school where all the young ones would be attending. It was fun watching the kids meet new children, and the little group of six active children seemed to grow a bit as new friends were made on the spot. Asuka was gregarious as usual and was pulling poor Shinji all over the playground as they met new people. The rest followed along and soon the kids would be heading inside for their first day. The adults stayed behind while Nabiki, Paul, and Kodachi headed to the school that the girls would be attending.

"Are you sure about testing out?" asked Paul.

"Yes I am," replied Kodachi, "Though where I continue my education is now up in the air at the moment. I haven't had the time to look outside of Tokyo to be honest, and I hadn't planned on it either."

Nabiki thought for a moment, "I have a line on a couple of good schools in Kyoto, I even put in a couple of applications as well." She focused on Kodachi, "Want me to get you some info?"

Kodachi looked to Nabiki with some surprise, she didn't hear any mention of money, nor was her hand out. It seemed that Nabiki Tendo had changed, of course. "Sure," came a slightly hesitant reply, "I'd like that."

With that they reached the gate of the school and a familiar figure to Nabiki waited at the entrance to the new high school where she would be finishing out her term. Hinako Ninomiya was standing there in her adult form, and there wasn't a single student unconscious. It was then that Nabiki realized something, two of the Kuno's where nowhere to be found. "Kodachi, where is?" The rest of the question hung in the air. Nabiki couldn't quite bring herself to finish it.

Kodachi stopped, causing Paul and Nabiki to stop as well. Concern filled their faces, as they both began to suspect what had happened. Kodachi looked down at the ground, "My father and brother did not survive the incident." Her reply was so soft and almost not audible as she remembered that awful day.

Her brother, while skilled, did not always have the faculties needed to learn when to attack, and when to defend. Her father wasn't any better. Both were beyond deluded at times, and it seemed that their delusion was in full force on the day of the attack. Both charged in, and the collision between sides was immense. Meanwhile, Kodachi had the sense to get as many out as she could, and she defended her household as best as she could as they were driven along on that fateful day. When they had gotten to an area, she was amazed to see the number of people there, and the chaos the attack had caused. She had caught sight of the foreign fighters briefly on their way, but was too busy keeping her surviving family retainers and staff alive.

Most of the day was a blur really, however the momentary blindness from that light cleared to reveal the grassy plane. So the House of Kuno was now on the moon, and in the process of rebuilding, and helping those that they could.

"I'm so sorry Kodachi," replied Nabiki.

Kodachi looked at Nabiki and just shook her head, "There is no reason for you to apologize." She took a breath and let it out, then continued, "How could you have known? We have all been busy rebuilding and trying to start over."

"Yes we have," agreed Nabiki. With that the unlikely trio headed the last small distance to the gate of the new school. With that there was a quick greeting from Nabiki to Hinako and an introduction of Paul. With that he had to head off to the palace, another day of work with a huge range of engineers and planning sessions with Herb, Ranma, Usagi, and Setsuna.

So the girls walked toward their new school building, when Nabiki asked a question out of genuine curiousity, "So is it going to be Botany, Biology, or Bio-Chem schools?"

Kodachi actually came to a full stop, a puzzled look on her face. "You know I'm not sure really," admitted the girl. "Botany is more of a hobby, but with what I've seen since I've been here, I think I may need a mix of Botany and Bio-Chemistry." The realization began to dawn in Kodachi's mind. She started walking and actually picked up the pace.

"Hey what's the rush?"

Kodachi looked to Nabiki, "I need to find out some information fast. I think I'm going to have to try and test out as soon as I can. I just had a wild idea." Nabiki just mumbled a bit under her breath, and she went to try and help, after all she had gotten some of her old network fully up and running, it was time to see what they could do now.

* * *

It was a long time since the heads of their two families had gotten together is such a formalized setting, though it did give them an excuse to work on keeping those ties between their families strong after so many centuries of bloodshed. It was only a few hundred or so years ago that they had tried to wipe each other off the face of the Earth thanks to a crazed Shogun and his actions. However both families were loyal to Japan, and they were fiercely loyal to their Emperor.

So when their respective heads had received the summons they both made haste to the palace, where they had a friendly and heartfelt reunion. They had been quickly ushered in and had a short meeting with the Emperor and listened to his simple request. They both were amazed that is was a request and not a command really, but they both understood his reasons for making this a request and not a command. It would mean a great deal of separation between members of both families, and neither would be too sure how things would be received on their ends. So after departing the palace they headed to an old haunt near where their ancient family homes were located.

It really helped that is was about halfway between their two homes, though it was still a good distance away, even more so when they were tanked. So when their drivers dropped them off and both drivers smiled at each other and just shook their heads before heading off to get some much needed rest. The two men headed inside the very familiar establishment that had been there almost since the end of the Tokagawa shogunate time. It had been remodeled and rebuilt a few times, but the shop had been in the same family for generations now. Heck when two formerly feuding families used their establishment as a common meeting and general gather place for small groups, and the occasional date between their respective young, well business tended to be good.

So when Daiskue Iga and his longtime friend Keitaro Koga walked in and promptly headed for a booth with an order for some ramen and sake, well those regulars knew something was up, and they decided to give the familiar faces some space.

"So what do you think Daiskue?" asked Keitaro. He had loosened his tie and undone the top button. He hated the things, but he had to present a good face, and his wife never let him forget. Heck his wife was Daiskue's cousin.

The sake had been quickly delivered and Daiskue took a good couple of quick cups before answering. "To tell you the truth Keitaro I was shocked at first really, but the more I think about it, the more I can understand why he made the request."

Keitaro thought for a moment, "I hear you there." He paused and poured himself and his friend another cup. They were silent for a moment as the young waitress, a teenage daughter known to the both of them delivered the ramen and a couple more bottles of sake. "Hey we didn't order more sake there Mitsune," chided Keitaro.

"Yet," she added. Mitsune knew them both since she was little. "Daddy and I figure a couple more bottles are needed while you two work something out." She smiled at them both and quickly added, "Oh and don't even think of walking home." A nearly feral smile spread across her young face, "I am under strict orders from you wives that you are to be picked up and driven home, no questions asked, and no arguments. Oh and if you do try and argue, I am authorized to use whatever force necessary to ensure compliance." Her grin was positively vicious now.

Both men knew that look, and the worst part is they knew that she could more than deliver. She had been trained by their wives and was still receiving training to this very day. Not that she was proficient with swords or kunai, it is when she got her hands on that accursed 15 inch cast iron skillet is when all bets were off. The girl could be an absolute terror with that thing. Heck she put a gang of yakuza thugs and enforcers in the hospital with that thing, all of them.

Daiskue laughed a bit, "Don't worry Mitsune, we learned our lesson." He shot the young lady an honest smile.

She smiled back warmly, "Good. So are you two all set for the time being?" She was still a good waitress and hostess, heck she was a great cook already at 15 years old.

"I think so Mitsune. We'll call if we need anything else," answered Keitaro. She quickly bowed to the two and turned on her heel to check on the others in the shop. "She is quite the young lady. I can see why your middle son is smitten with her."

Daiskue just chuckled then added, "Well he is a good cook too already, and when the two of them are in the kitchen the rest of the family starts to hover nearby like vultures, and no I'm not just referring to my wife and kids either."

Keitaro just shook his head in response, "Why does that not surprise me." He regarded his longtime friend for a moment, "So you think he was serious about the request? He could have just ordered it and we would have done it."

"I know Keitaro," answered Daiskue, "However think about the impact on both our families. I suspect the Emperor wants volunteers, and I think I understand his reasoning."

Keitaro sighed, "I hear that." He reflected on what they had read about the young Moon Princess, soon to be Queen and her equally young consort. It amazed them both really, and Keitaro was shocked to learn some of the history. "Well the way I see it we are probably going to have to talk to our wives, and the elders as well."

"Agreed." Daiskue thought for a moment. "You know we may have to have a gathering of our families you know. I think this is something we need to present to every one at the same time."

They started to work on their ramen. After a few helping each, Keitaro posed a question, "Okay, but how?"

Daiskue grinned at his friend, "Hey you were the one that suggested to bring it to our wives." He grinned a toothy grin at his friend. Keitaro just shook and got back to eating and talking with his friend on how to present everything to their wives without any eruptions.

By the time they left they had things written down and planned out. The wives of course would read the notes that they had made, and would inquire of their husbands of what their potential plans were. It would be an interesting gathering, as it had been over twenty years since both families had gotten together. Thankfully the establishment had plenty of space in the back that could more than handle everyone when outside. So plans were set into initial motion, and wives and elders had to be briefed. Everyone deserved to know what was asked, and no one would be made to go.

* * *

Going to stop here. I'm probably going to have one more chapter with a somewhat tight timeline. I'm going to be bouncing forward here and there as I deal with the slowly growing big-bad and the relationship between Paul and Nabiki. Usagi, Ranma, Hotaru, and Luna will be in the next chapter for sure, as there is something that I need to have them do. I hope to have it out sooner rather than later, however I've started studying for my CISSP certification and I'm hoping to take the test early this summer.

Thanks to all who have ready and reviewed. I noticed some glaring issues with chapter one that a recent reviewer pointed out to me and I need to give some thanks to Shannon Dee for pointing out a minor issue that I should have corrected by tomorrow after I get home from work.


	28. Gaining Knowledge Can Hurt

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

Well I thought I'd be making some serious time jumps, but there is just a bit more work (and some fun for me) to do. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, even more so to those who have pointed out the errors, bad grammar, and bad wording.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 28, Gaining Knowledge Can Hurt

* * *

They had arrived on the moon and were now fully settled in. She was glad that her parents had sat down and talked of their thoughts about moving to the moon. Both her and her brother had listened carefully and talked after their uncle had made his pitch to both extended families along with his longtime friend at the gathering a few weeks ago. It helped things along that her father was a General Practitioner who specialized in family care, along with his other talents.

Her mom was an accountant and helped to keep the family books, and would probably have to expand to ensure everyone from both families who moved up to the moon stayed solvent. She had help from both families, but she was the most experienced. Okoi Kisaragi and her twin brother Saemon were happy to be here. Okoi doubly so because her younger cousin Gennosuke had come as well, however what made her extremely happy is that her boyfriend of over a year, Tenzin Iga had come with his Uncle as well. Tenzin was a year older then Okoi, but what endeared him to her is he acted much like the elder brother to his youngest cousin Oboro. Oboro was quite the little sweetheart and it was more than obvious that she and Gennosuke had taken a shine to each other since they were very little. Of course Oboro had everyone wrapped around her finger with her sunny personality, but that was not to be unexpected as she was THAT adorable.

Tenzin, Okoi, and Saemon knew of their families histories quite well, and knew what had happened to their namesakes from so long ago. None of the teenagers were willing to jeopardize the bonds between the families, and with the current opportunity, they hoped the bond would grow stronger. Right now it was time to get ready for tonight's mission. It was rumored that "they" may be going out on a date tonight. So she, Tenzin, and Saemon were just to observe from the shadows. That would not be a problem for them at all, hey when you grow up in their families you learn in a hurry how to stay hidden and apply stealth. Coming from two of the oldest ninja clans in Japan you had better know how.

* * *

Paul was nervous. No, scratch that, he was a nervous wreck. Months of planning, preparation, and research by some of the Amazon Elders, Dr. Tofu, Setsuna, Luna, and Usagi had lead up to this moment. His training was going well, and his strength had improved by leaps and bounds. He was far stronger now than he had ever been in his life, but the problem was he was lacking certain knowledge, and Ranma, Ryoga, and Mu Tze were willing to share after a fashion. However time was not on their side in their current view, hence the research.

Kuh Lohn and some others had heard of the wild idea and had gotten to work hitting the books (so to speak). They covered their ancient scrolls thoroughly, and even hit the library at the palace. It took quite a while, but finally the team came together, and the method was found, the only problem is they really weren't sure exactly what would happen. So things got delayed a bit, and poor Setsuna had some long nights at the time gates trying to figure out what would happen. She came away beyond frustrated, and the language she used was far from lady like, but was very accurate as too her mood.

So Ranma and Usagi talked things out together, and then made another pitch to Paul, with Nabiki present. Both were stunned at the plan, and neither knew what to say at the time. So they stayed and talked with the Royal Couple a bit, then politely excused themselves and left the palace and headed home. It was a detour to Ucchan's that caused them to talk more together, even more so with Ukyo and Konatsu listening as they described the situation.

Needless to say, both Ukyo and Konatsu were stunned by the proposal, and worried about the implications and possible outcomes. The two restaurateurs were really worried about their friends, and did what they could to calm them down then sent them home with a suggestion for some katas and a nice long soak in the tub together. So when they had left Ukyo and Konatsu placed a call to the palace and confirmed what was up. Thankfully an hour before the dinner rush Haruka and Michiru popped in and explained the reasoning for the offer. It had helped to answer some of their questions, but the couple was worried for their friends.

So here it was three months after the offer and after school had started, and Paul was pacing like a caged tiger outside the dojo. He was dressed in his gi, and Nabiki was dressed in comfortable clothing. Yui had taken the children, along with Kasumi, to the nearby park. Genma and Soun were dressed in fresh gi's as well, and were waiting patiently.

It was nearly noon, and Setsuna, Kuh Lohn, and Luna had been inside the closed dojo since 7 AM along with Ranma, Ryoga, Mu Tze, Usagi, Ami, and Minako. They hadn't been out since. So by now it was understandable why Paul was nervous. Without preamble or words the door to the Dojo slid open and Kuh Lohn stood there with a mug of something that seemed to be steaming. "Drink this," she ordered. "It will help calm your nerves." Paul knew better than to try and argue so he did as he was told.

Paul found the taste not too unpleasant, but he drank it quickly enough and handed the mug back to Kuh Lohn with a "Thank you Elder," thrown in.

Kuh Lohn just favored the young man with a smile, "You are most welcome." She focused on him for a moment, and his eyes began to take on a slightly glassy look. "Well we are ready. Follow me young man." As she pogoed her way in, Paul followed.

When they entered the dojo all the scouts were there and in their transformed state. Usagi was in her Sailor Moon guise, having gotten her focus tightened up. A circle within a series of circles was drawn on the floor, with a mat laying in the center most circle. At what could be best described as compass points from that centermost circle were other circles, where Ranma, Mu Tze, Ryoga, and Herb were kneeling on mats as they waited patiently. All four boys knew why they were here, and what was being asked of them. There had been some serious apprehension on what they were doing, but it was Usagi that had won them over, and her reasoning seemed sound. Lines radiated out from underneath the mat were Paul was led, and each line led to a scout. Four of those lines passed through where the lifetime martial artist sat, which lead to their respective love interest, or in at least one case, outright lover and female wildcat.

Paul knelt on his mat, with Kuh Lohn at his side for the moment. The room contained Genma, Soun, and Nabiki of course, but there were some more additions. Yin Si, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, and the petite form of Lin Tse were on the edge of the dojo, watching in interest, and with specific instructions as well.

Over Ranma's head, Usagi focused on Paul, "Are you ready? Are you truly ready to share in their knowledge?" The question was firm and direct in tone, there was no room for ambiguity.

Paul focused on Usagi, it was getting a bit hard to focus he realized. "I am ready," he replied.

Kuh Lohn pressed a specific set of pressure points, and then quickly spoke to Paul. "Those will keep you still. We don't want to take any chances." His answering smile was all she needed. With a simple bound she was in line with the others. The door to the dojo open and Rin Xie and Rin Si quietly slid in to watch the procedure.

The girls focused their attention on Paul. Soon their hands were clasped in front of their hearts, with the index and middle fingers of each hand pointing up. They closed their eyes and began to focus. As they achieved their desired goal, each girl opened their eyes to reveal an unearthly bright light emanating from within. Thanks to years of experience, Setsuna was first, followed by Makoto. Hotaru was the last, but being the youngest it was not unexpected. The boys had assumed a lotus position, and simultaneously they opened their eyes, each had the same light shining forth. The spectators could only watch in silenced awe as the light for the assembled group seemed to reach out and touch Paul.

By now Paul was lost in a fog thanks to the earlier drink and combination of pressure points. However when the focus was fully on him, it felt like a freight train impacted his skull for the briefest of moments, then he started to "see" a blur of images of information. He recognized quite a bit, while other bits were new to him. However he could not pause to study that new information, the rest was coming at such a fast and furious pace. It became almost painful.

The boys represented years of martial arts training and experience, and they were giving "copies" of their knowledge and some of their experiences, good and bad, to Paul. He wasn't getting all the nuances, emotions, and pain that went along with it, no he was just getting knowledge that he would be able to apply in the near future, if needed. He would know what he had to do and how to do things as needed. However normal methods would not work as they feared time was their enemy.

An hour had passed, and the process was nearly completed when it happened. Paul's eyes shot open, and somehow, he broke free of some of the pressure points and rose up on his knees. He grabbed his head, and almost bent over backwards into Herb. He let out an agonized yell and acting almost on instinct Nabiki was moving. She did not get far however before Soun and Genma took an arm, while Yin and Lin used their considerable strength to hold her midsection. "Let me go!" she snarled.

"Stay still Nabiki Tendo," barked Kuh Lohn. "Do you wish to kill him?"

Nabiki's head whipped around to glare at the Amazon Elder. "What do you mean by that!" she demanded.

Kuh Lohn knew the middle Tendo well enough that deception was not an option here, nor was any obfuscation. "In all our research to date there are potential risks to the recipient. To go charging in now would likely result in damage to his mind or even his body."

Nabiki regarded Kuh Lohn coldly for a moment, then relented and sat back down. Her face took on a worried expression and it was all she could do to sit still. A familiar touch on her shoulder caused her to turn, and her father was right there with her. "He will be fine Nabiki," chided Soun gently. "Trust him," as his eyes shot to Paul, "and trust them."

Nabiki knew her father was right, so she sat back, then leaned into her father's shoulder as he sat down. Soun wrapped his arm around her and gave her a gentle hug. She was concerned for Paul, and had become such and important part of her life. It hurt so see him hurting like it was, and it brought up some painful memories of her mother from so long ago. However she knew her family would be by her side in this, and she knew she could count on that support.

The process was nearly at an end, and Paul was fully up on his knees, arms at his sides. A level of agony was evident in his eyes. Soon the senshi, then the martial artists closed their eyes, and the light disappeared. As a group they opened their eyes just in time to see Paul topple forward. Years of training for his speed paid off again, and Ranma was able to catch Paul with little trouble. He frantically began to check him over, however more experienced individuals were quickly by his side.

The senshi dropped their transformations and each had to lean on a wall, or sit on the floor to catch their breath. Being the youngest poor Hotaru was really winded and it did not go unnoticed by the others. "Are you okay Hotaru-chan?" asked Rei.

Hotaru took a couple of deep breaths, and answered Rei, "I should be fine in a moment." She tried to get her feet under her and take a couple of steps, but that didn't work out too well and she stumbled. The twins were there to catch their new friend and she looked at Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung with a rather sheepish expression. "I guess I wasn't as fine as I thought," admitted the youngest of the senshi.

By now Ranma had been relieved of his burden, and had been checking on the others. Everyone was winded to one degree or another, but most were recovering quickly enough. He turned to the Amazons, "Hey old ghoul, will he be all right?"

Even with all his training, he couldn't dodge a rap to the skull, "Watch your language sonny boy!" She focused on Ranma, and knew he was teasing. However that didn't mean she couldn't have fun at his expense. She knew his question was serious, but sometimes even now he still managed to stick his foot in his mouth. "He'll be fine. He is still processing all the information and will probably be out for a while. This was not unexpected remember?"

Ranma knew she was right, but having her confirm things made things a bit easier, and his heart lighter. He hated to see people suffer, and he didn't want to do this in all honesty, but Usagi's reasoning was sound, and her concerns valid in her mind. "Thanks," replied the young man. He walked over to his adopted little sister, picked her up and tossed her into the air, where she landed on his back piggy back style with a startled "Eep!"

She realized that he would do something like this, but she was acting more and more like the younger sister, so she promptly bopped him on the head. "Don't do that you big goofball!" chided the girl. However she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride.

Ranma surveyed the rest of the group and announced, "Okay everyone, time to roof hop home!"

"Roof hop!" was the simultaneous reply from the rest. Now if glares could kill, Ranma would be in some serious pain right now. The senshi were not happy with the pronouncement.

"Yep," smiled Ranma. "We are roof hopping home." He thought for a moment, "Just think of it as endurance training." The groans were unanimous from the girls, but the girls couldn't argue and filed out of the dojo with the boys in tow.

Soon the group of thirteen were off, with a very audible cry from a laughing Hotaru, "Woo Hoo! Ride-em cowgirl! Giddy-up!"

'I so have to talk to Mom about Hotaru and Shingo watching those old American western movies,' thought Ranma in silent complaint.

The Amazons had completed their exam of Paul as the cry from Hotaru died on the wind. Soun was standing by with a stretcher and promptly brought it over. Genma, Soun, Lin, and Yin promptly and gently loaded Paul on the stretcher and carried him to the main house, with Nabiki right at Paul's side. He ended up in his old room, where a bed had been prepared, and a pair of medical robots was standing by. Soon he was stripped bare and covered with a hospital gown, and the robots went to work giving him oxygen, hydration, and preparing for the eventuality of other functions.

Lin pulled Nabiki away from his bedside, "Come, you need to get something to eat." Nabiki couldn't argue, as she knew Lin was right. Yin and the twins had set some food out that Kasumi and Yui had left for the remaining group. The Rin Si and Rin Xie had silently departed after ensuring Paul was resting, but Kuh Lohn remained.

"Well it appears he is in some form of REM sleep. I don't know how long it will last, but keep an eye on him," stated Kuh Lohn.

Nabiki smiled at the elder. "I will," she promised.

Dinner was a somewhat muted affair, as the children were confused on why Paul was not well. So Nabiki maintained a vigil until she went to her room to get some sleep. She would be up early with her sister and Yui to continue to watch over him. It wouldn't be until the next evening till Paul regained consciousness briefly, long enough to greet Nabiki, and then fall into a deep sleep for another twenty four hours.

* * *

It was later after that procedure that found two forms slipping out a side entrance to the palace. A dark haired young man, and a young woman with blonde hair were dressed in comfortable clothes, and they were making a bee-line for the bus that would take them to the new elevated monorail that served the city. They walked hand in hand, comfortable with each other, and just taking the time to be in each others presence.

This had not gone unnoticed. It was late enough that things had been darkening somewhat, and it made his job easier. He stayed in the shadows, certain that his other teammates were also watching, and moving when needed. It wasn't hard to keep up with the bus for the four of them, and it was even easier to follow them in the monorail station.

One of the members slipped out of the shadows, and stood there with her brown hair pulled back with a red schrunchie. A simple but comfortable pair of tan shorts, and a loose fitting purple shirt adorned her frame. Her feet were bare but for the simple sandals that she preferred when not in school. Her brown eyes focused on the task at hand, and she quickly bought a ticket for the ride.

It wasn't that hard for her to keep up with the pair really, it was more than obvious to her that they were on a date. So right now she would do what she was told, and watch the couple in question. Okoi Kouga was curious about the couple, and she knew her father and uncle hadn't told them everything, but she was a good observer, as were her boyfriend and brother. The fourth member of their team, Akeginu was a relative of Tenzin's, and she tended toward the shy when in public, but when in 'work' mode she was all business.

Okoi happened to board the monorail in the same car, but behind the couple. She kept them in the corner of her eye and did not focus on them. She watched the scenery slip by. It was amazing up here, and considering how well she knew history, she was almost going into what could be best described as 'Geek Mode' at the chance to visit the moon landing sites. However she remained focused. It was only a scant two stops later when the couple got off the train, and she followed them. That turned out to be a mistake.

For those that really knew Ranma, they knew he had good instincts, and good senses. So as they got off the monorail, the girl that followed them into the train station had gotten off at their stop. Problem is, Ranma knew many of the people that used this stop, as most were former Nerima residents, so in a way it was like dealing with an extended family. So he guided Usagi off the main path, and took to an alleyway that lead somewhat indirectly to Uc-chan's shop. Ranma knew she had followed them off the train, and there was no connector at that particular stop just yet. So his sensed went into overdrive when she didn't come down the steps shortly after they did.

Usagi picked up on this and gave Ranma a questioning look. He just shot her a smile, and bounded away almost instantly. This left her alone, and she understood why. It was time to flush someone out of the shadows. She was confident that she could last long enough to either transform, or to have Ranma there by her side. He was a heck of a sensei to both her and Hotaru, and the two of them have been developing quite nicely. So she continued to walk down the alley, and she could tell she was being watched.

They expected them to walk down the main street, as some of the places they liked to hit as a couple were in the nearby market. So it surprised them that they found themselves out of position. Okoi was playing catch-up and had spotted only half of her target walking down the alley. She quickly scanned the area, and only found her team. The others were just as puzzled as she was and none of the others spotted the male. However the female blonde kept moving, and they figured he'd make an appearance soon. However that was not to be the case.

Ranma was the Grand Master for a reason, and he had the skills to back it up. He could learn anything fairly quickly, and the scrolls that his father and Mr. Tendo had provided gave him so much more that he was able to incorporate into his style. So he was surprised that he and Usagi were being tracked by ninja of all things. He had spotted them fairly quickly once he had gotten up on the roof, and right now he was behind the female that had followed them off the monorail.

Okoi kept one eye on the blonde girl in the alley as she slowly ambled down the alleyway. She was also on the lookout for the tall dark-haired boy that had been with her. She was confused as to why he hadn't caught up yet from where he was. However, with no warning, and no danger sense kicking in giving her an advantage, a voice in her ear asked, "Care to tell me why you are following us?" She nearly shrieked and only years of training helped to keep her from falling off the roof. She vaulted away from the voice and ended up landing near the edge of the roof. She was on one knee and three kuinai appeared in each hand, their handles held between her fingers. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, ready to throw if needed.

At first she saw nothing, but without a word, and almost in silence he appeared. He seemed to step out of the air, hands in his pockets in a deceptively relaxed gesture. Her team was nearly there, but the blonde girl was hopping up to her roof to stand by his side. Her posture was also a bit more tense, and she held something in her hand. "I'll ask again," he continued, "Why are you following us ninja?"

"Orders," she replied shortly. Okoi did not like being startled by a target.

"Whose orders?" asked the blonde. The tone was simple, yet radiated a command that really couldn't be denied. However by now the rest had arrived, and it was two facing off against four. However the others did not draw their weapons. One pulled his mask off his head to reveal a fairly substantial mane of dark hair that he pulled back and secured into a simple tail.

He kept his hands out and to the sides, palms faced forward, and his fingers were spread. He gently sidestepped between the crouching Okoi and the pair they had been assigned to watch without them knowing about it. "I am Tenzin of the Iga clan, and I can assure you we mean you no harm. We were only sent to observe, nothing more."

"On whose orders and why? Why are you here on the moon?" asked the blonde.

Tenzin knew now was not the time for deception, so he went for brutal honesty, "We are here to observe by orders of our clans elders. As for why we are here on the moon?" His shoulders slumped a bit and his hands went to his side, "Well, would you believe the Emperor of Japan asked us to move up here?"

The pair opposite the group of ninja was stunned by that revelation, and it showed in their eyes. However the ninja were in for a surprise when a tear in space opened up, and a familiar figure stepped out. Sailor Pluto looked like she was panting a bit as she stepped between the groups. She looked around and could feel the tension in the air, and the shock from some. "Oh thank the Kami I made it," remarked Sailor Pluto.

Ranma and Usagi were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Mistress of the Time Gates, but for her to pop in, and to pop in winded of all things was something new. However it was obvious to Usagi that Setsuna had something important to tell them, and she was getting a bit impatient to get back to her date with Ranma. So she folded her arms and fixed Setsuna with a glare as her foot began to tap with a level of impatience that was rare for the Crown Prnicess. "Well," she growled.

Setsuna regarded her princess and spoke, "I apologize for being late Prnicess, but you can trust them. They are here by the order of the Emperor of Japan, and are observing you by the direction of their clans' elders."

Ranma and Usagi's eyes went wide at the conformation, this was unexpected. They weren't sure how to handle this, however if there was a hand of divine providence, it now made itself known, and the smallest of the ninja had removed her headgear, and shyly approached the one she knew as Sailor Pluto. In a shy and almost deferential manner her hands were clasped in front of her face, the tips of her index fingers were touching just under her nose, and they were rocking back and forth furiously in front of her nose. "Ummm, excuse me," interrupted Akeginu. "Are you Sailor Pluto?" Her eyes were darting up and down, she was almost afraid to look.

Setsuna turned to regard the ninja standing there before her, it was clear that she was in her early teens, somewhere between 13 and 14, and in some respects reactions like this were not to be unexpected. She gave the girl a warm smile, "Yes I am Sailor Pluto. What may I do for you young lady?"

Akeginu's eyes went wide and stars seemed to shine so very brightly within. Her whole body posture changed from ultra shy, to extreme happiness. Her smile was huge as those words. She settled down and pulled a fresh pad and a pen from a pocket on her uniform. She held them out at arms length, as if she was almost afraid to touch the Sailor Scout in front of her. "Can I have your autograph please?"

Setsuna regarded the girl again, it was clear that she never really expected to meet any of the senshi, but one was now standing before her, so in a bit to make a young girl happy, and with just a touch of impishness she signed the notepad after writing a welcome message to the girl she signed the book and handed it back to the excited girl. She leaned down and spoke just loud enough for the girl and the young couple behind her to hear as well, "You know if you ask really, really nicely, I'm sure you can get more autographs from another famous senshi couple." She pointed directly to Ranma and Usagi in a 'hidden' manner, which Akeginu picked up on instantly. Without words a tear in space opened up, and with a laugh that was left hanging in the air, she stepped through the tear with it closing up instantly behind her.

Ranma and Usagi could only groan in annoyance at what Setsuna had just pulled, but they had to deal with a star struck female ninja now. As they focused on the smaller girl they could see in her eyes what she really wanted. Ranma just smiled and asked, "You want to see something really cool?" Poor Akeginu could only nod her head. Ranma and Usagi took two steps back, and then began their respective transformations. Akeginu could only watch in awe as Sailor Moon touched down gently on the roof before her, with the unmistakable form of the Jovian Paladin by her side. She could only stare at the two of them, the left corner of her mouth twitching.

"Umm, are you okay?" asked Usagi. Ranma waived his hands in front of her eyes and got no response. Slowly Akeginu began to topple to the side, her brain had shut down. Thankfully Ranma and Usagi are very fast, and caught the poor thing before she could fall off the roof.

The two of them shared a look, and said to each other, "That's never happened before!" The remaining trio of ninjas busted up laughing.

* * *

They were now sitting at a large table together at Ucchan's. Ranma had finished telling Ukyo and Konatsu what had happened, and left nothing out. Poor Akeginu was blushing at her reaction to the transformation, but what made up for her embarrassment was the two autographs in her notebook, and a promise of a picture of them with her at a later date. The other teens were sniggering at the colorful descriptions, considering Ranma was doing a bit of embellishment of the tale.

Ukyo just shook her head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and jumped to the young ninja's defense, "Behave yourself Ran-chan. I haven't told Usagi all the stories I have on you yet, and I'm sure Akeginu would love to hear some of the embarrassing tales too." Her grin was positively vicious now, and Ranma knew she had the goods on him, so he relented and behaved himself.

"Hey this is good stuff," remarked Okoi. She had gotten one of the daily specials that Ukyo liked to make.

"Thanks sugar," replied Ukyo. "Do you want another?"

"Thanks but I'll pass for today," replied Okoi.

Ukyo looked to the others, "Anybody want another?"

The boys politely refused, but Akeginu made a request, "May I have a small shrimp Okonomiyaki to go please?"

Ukyo smiled, "Sure! Not a problem sweetie! It won't take but a moment." With that she was at the grill, preparing the last of the meals for the night. Konatsu was locking up for the night and had pulled everything inside, and was locking the front door. He transformed from his female waitress garb, and stood there in a pair of shorts, a comfortable shirt, and a pair of sandals that he had found recently.

This was not unnoticed by the teenage ninja, and the older ones had some grave suspicions, but they kept quiet. "All locked up Ukyo-sama," announced the young man.

"Thanks Konatsu," replied Ukyo. She finished up the to-go order and brought it over to the table. She and Konatsu took chairs next to each other, and almost unconsciously their hands found each other. Ranma and Usagi smiled at this development. This was the first time they had been able to sit down together and just talk for a bit, of course today's conversation was for a specific purpose. Ukyo focused on her two friends, and asked, "So how did things go today?"

Usagi and Ranma shared a sigh. Usagi looked at the young ninja's at the table, her face took on a most serious expression, and her tone was solemn, "I will have your word that none of what you hear leave your lips, or is reported to any of your clans. If not then you must leave now and go home. We will know if you are watching and listening"

The four knew she was deadly serious about her pronouncement; however the three oldest ninja were surprised by Akeginu as she rose and circled the table. She took to her left knee, with her left fist on the ground. Her right hand was also in a fist, and it was over her heart. She looked at the ground and spoke, "I give you my most solemn word that anything you say will not be repeated by me. I will go to my grave with the words you speak unless I am given leave by you and you alone Usagi-tono." The other teenage ninja had quickly stood and copied her gesture, with the twins flanking her, and Tenzin behind Akeginu, demonstrating his support for his young cousin.

This gesture surprised Usagi, as did the honorific attached to her name. Somewhat sheepishly she rose and brought Akeginu to her feet, and lifted the girl's chin with two fingers. She gave the girl a warm smile, "A simple yes would have sufficed for now." Her tone was lightly chiding, and a smile adorned her face. Ranma stood to Usagi's right, and he smiled warmly too.

Akeginu blushed at being touched by Usagi, but she could feel the warmth of her words, and the seriousness of her request. "But you are the Crown Princess," complained the girl. "It wouldn't be proper!"

A new voice cut in, on that was very familiar to a pair, and known by another pair, but unknown to the group of ninja. "Come now Princess, her request is serious and honest." Heads turned to see a cat with a crescent moon on its head. Luna had padded in through the back door and was sitting by the entrance to the kitchen and back storage area.

"Heya fur face," greeted Ranma.

Luna's eyes narrowed at the greeting as she fixed her feline eyes on Ranma. Taking a paw, she did something that the ninja never expected to see, she pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue at Ranma with a "Nyaaa!" Ranma chuckled and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Uh did that cat just talk?" asked Saemon.

"Have a seat sugar. It looks like you guys need a bit of an explanation," stated Ukyo. So for the next twenty minutes or so the ninja got a greatly redacted version of events, and a good description of what had transpired earlier today.

"And he volunteered for that?" asked Tenzin.

"Yeah he did," sighed Ranma.

"Will they need any help?" asked Saemon.

"They should be fine," answered Usagi.

Ukyo looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey it is getting late, and you should be getting home soon." She looked at the couple nearby, it was obvious that they needed this little talk, and escape from the palace. "Stop by anytime you two." Ranma and Usagi smiled at Ukyo. She now turned her attention to the ninja, "Feel free to pop in if I'm open. You guys are always welcome here."

"Thank you," replied the teenage ninja with a bow. The group rose, and Ranma picked up Luna and deposited her on his left shoulder, while his right hand found Usagi's left. Ukyo escorted the group out the back into the alley and bid them all a farewell. She and Konatsu watched them leave, and headed back inside when they hit the main street and turned to head to the monorail station.

Konatsu locked the door, and Ukyo headed for the communications terminal. She punched in a familiar number. The other party picked up, and Nodoka Saotome was on the other end smiling. "They are on their way home Auntie," stated the girl. "Oh and the picked up a few tails during the trip here."

That little piece of news caused Nodoka's left eyebrow to shoot up, "Really now? Interesting." It was clear that she was thinking about something. "Any hostilities?"

"Nope, none whatsoever," answered Ukyo. "They appear friendly and apparently are here on orders from very high up in Japan." Ukyo stressed one particular word, and Nodoka of course caught it no problem. Her eyebrow shot up again.

"Indeed," stated Nodoka. "It appears I'm inviting Setsuna over for some tea after I talk with my son and Usagi in the morning." She focused on Ukyo and favored the girl with a warm smile. "Thank you very much Ukyo-chan. However it is late and you still have school in the morning." Nodoka focused on the familiar figure behind Ukyo, "That goes for you too young man."

The two smiled warmly at the woman who had become another mother in their lives. "Yes Auntie," replied the pair.

Nodoka was so proud of the two of them, "Well you two sleep well, we will talk again. Good night to you both."

"Good night Auntie," replied the pair, and Ukyo ended the call. Smiling the two headed upstairs to their bedrooms. The shared a kiss before parting and their hands lingered a bit together as they slowly separated. Tomorrow was a school day, and both were going to get at least a high school education.

* * *

The more I think about it I have to do at least one wedding, and I know I'm doing at least one wedding night. I may have to bump up the rating a bit for that depending on how I write it. For now I'm sticking with the T rating. Thanks to all who have been reading and even more to those who have reviewed and pointed out my blunders.

I've hit a creative streak with this one and I'll probably be posting a touch more frequently and I've gotten smart and have written ideas down so I can mull them over before committing bits to memory.

Take care and thanks again.


	29. Family Decisions

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

Well I thought I'd be making some serious time jumps, but there is just a bit more work (and some fun for me) to do. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, even more so to those who have pointed out the errors, bad grammar, and bad wording.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 29, Family Decisions

It was late and they were settling in for the night. Paul had come through the procedure and was recovering at the Tendo/Ikari home. They were in their own apartment in the palace, and it was time for them to turn in as well.

After many years of separation, mostly due to a training trip, then the estrangement caused by someone's actions, it was good that they were back together again. However after Genma learned that Nodoka had adopted Hotaru, and the circumstances as to why she was adopted, well something inside him had clicked. He stepped up to the plate and sought Nodoka's forgiveness, and his son's as well. Quite a bit was said over time, and it helped heal wounds that were long forgotten.

Nodoka had to admit it was nice to share her bed with her husband again. Oh he didn't get back into her bed straight away. There was many a night on the couch or floor, but he worked to redeem himself in her eyes, and was really starting to act like a father to Hotaru. What made things nicer is that he had started to help training the young girl as well, and was using none of the methods he had used with Ranma. He helped Nodoka when she trained Hotaru with her weapons training, and acted like a serious sparring partner for both when needed. She was also watching his diet closely, and he had begun to shed some pounds, and the results were showing already. She was proud of the progress he had made, and now she was happy to sleep next to her husband.

They removed their robes that they wore from the bath that they had shared. Together they had checked in on Hotaru, and she was out cold. They were both so terribly proud of her already, and in some instances worried as well. She was putting her heart and effort into everything, and was pushing herself to dangerous limits in their opinion. Thankfully Ranma and the others were there to guide the young girl when they couldn't be around, and for that they were grateful.

They slipped under the covers together, and enjoyed the physical contact and the warmth that their bodies shared. They were happy to have come this far, and they were in no hurry. Things were quiet, but Genma was concerned, and he just had to ask. "Dearest, are you sure about that?"

Nodoka smiled softly, what seemed like a lifetime ago Genma would have plowed ahead, consequences be dammed. However he had changed a great deal and he had become far more thoughtful, and considered his actions more and more. "I am husband," she replied warmly. "I think it is the right thing to do. He has no family left."

"He is dating you know." Genma turned on side to face his wife.

"I am well aware," replied Nodoka. "However he still needs a family and I think he will be pleasantly surprised."

Genma couldn't argue with that, but one more question popped into his head, "Have you talked with Ranma and Hotaru yet?"

She sighed at the question, and was truthful with Genma, "No not yet. I wanted your opinion first. Then I was going to inform them in the morning."

Genma came to a realization, "Ah! So you are having the kids over for breakfast then?" His tone was teasing, and he tickled Nodoka's ribs a bit.

Nodoka chuckled a bit in spite of herself, "I haven't had a breakfast with my son in a while, and it would be nice to spend a morning with Usagi-chan too."

Genma understood what she wanted to do, and he could find no fault with her choice. "Dearest, I support you completely in this. Though I think we will need a camera to catch a picture of my son's reaction."

Nodoka chucked again, it was music to Genma's ears. "There is one in a kitchen cupboard for just such an emergency." She shared a tender kiss with Genma, then promptly rolled over and spooned her back with her husband's front. She felt his arm wrap around her underneath her bare breasts, as he hugged her to himself. A kiss on the back of her head told her all she needed to know, and the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was walking down what was to become a familiar path. She was still amazed by the transport process that she took to get here. Oh the train trip was simple enough, heck she only had to change trains once to get to Narita. It was still a very active airport, and the kid in her still liked seeing the planes of all sizes take off as they headed toward their destination. Upon arrival at Narita she headed to a specific ticket counter, where she presented her identification to the agent. The agent smiled and went through the standard battery of questions, and she was able to check her luggage with little effort.

The markings on the tags were new, and unique to the destination, just like all the rest. It is in the handling of the bags is where things got different. The bags were routed to a specific location where, like all the rest, they were inspected. However these did not go onto carts that would take them to an aircraft. No these bags went to a specific location of the international terminal, where special handling awaited.

She of course followed a slightly more direct route to her specific gate. She passed through another few layers of security, where again her identification was checked, and her ticket reviewed. Finally she was in the gate area proper. She still had a bit of time before her time, so she took a bit to watch the aircraft arrive and go. She kept close watch of the time, and she arrived at her assigned gate with plenty of time to spare.

The agent at the gate was a pleasant young lady, probably only a few years older than she was. The agent handed her a number, and instructed her to wait in the secured area behind her. She entered the area and was quickly approached by a young lady offering beverages or snacks. She took some tea and a couple of cookies that looked good. So while she waited she watched the local news as she finished her snack. She looked around and noticed that the jetway led to what appeared to be a new structure. As numbers were called, people got up and headed to the jetway, where the number was collected, and they walked down the ramp. Soon her number was called, and she was going through the final process now.

She walked down the ramp with a spring in her step and quickly found herself in a simple room, with a very familiar looking symbol on the floor. Her luggage was waiting for her in the middle of the symbol, the agent checked her ID against her ticket, and promptly took the portion he was to keep. "Please stand in the middle of the symbol please," ordered the agent in a polite tone. She did as she was told, and with a flash of light that forced her to close her eyes, Akane Tendo found herself on the moon.

Getting out of the arrival area was fairly painless. A Musk and Amazon warrior scrutinized her identification and ticket, and matched them with her luggage. A push cart was provided for her use, and she was given instructions on where to go from her arrival point, which amounted to follow the big hall to the next big intersection and turn left. She was pleased to find that store fronts were under construction up here, as this promised to be a very active place in the near future.

Soon enough she found herself outside, where busses, and a new monorail by the looks of it, were ready to take her anywhere. So Akane consulted a map terminal nearby and got good directions on what to take and when. So she was happy that she only had to take the monorail. It would be a simple walk home from there.

Home. There was a word that she was looking forward too. So with that she quickly bounded up the steps to the monorail platform, where she was able to buy a ticket at a reasonable price. She was happy that they took her yen as she didn't have any of the local currency yet. It was a 10 minute wait for her train, and when it arrived she quickly boarded and took a seat to look out the window. She could see the palace from where she sat, and was amazed by the view. She was lucky as she rode she saw where the rail line branched out, and then she found that the train was on a specific track. She noticed that not all the tracks were finished as of yet, but she was happy that the line she was riding was.

It was clear that her new home was beginning to bustle with activity. She noticed something resembling cars where now found on the road, as someone had put up some money to actually get that industry started here on the moon. The congestion wasn't as bad as Tokyo could have been in the past, but there was a fair amount of activity. She paid attention to the stops, and before she knew it she had arrived at her destination.

It took far less time then the last time she had traveled, but walking was still the same. She had her directions handy if needed, but her memory was good, and after a nice walk that took her past a kindergarten, she found herself standing in front of what would become a very familiar door. There was a new sign out front advertising the dojo and the style practiced within. The nameplates on the bell were the same, and that made Akane happy, for more than one reason.

In a fit of impishness, she chose not to enter right away, but rang the bell instead. It was not a long wait before she heard a door open and a familiar voice call out, "Just a moment please." The outside gate was pulled open, and Akane was greeted by the familiar face of her eldest sister Kasumi.

"Akane!" exclaimed the eldest daughter and she pulled the youngest daughter into an embrace, which was eagerly returned. After a few moments the sisters separated and Kasumi asked, "So are you home for good?"

Akane smiled at the question, and the wording, "I'm home for good."

"Well come on inside," ordered Kasumi in her eternally sweet tone. "You know I wasn't expecting you until much later." Kasumi snagged one of Akane's bags and was carrying it inside.

"I was able to get an early departure time from Narita," admitted the girl. Akane grabbed the other and followed her sister inside. Both bags were left for now by the door, and both sisters removed their shoes.

Both walked to the familiar living area, only to be stopped by Nodoka Saotome. Nodoka smiled brightly and greeted the girl with a hug, "Akane! It is good to have you back." She pulled the girl back and kept her hands on her shoulders, scrutinizing the youngest Tendo. It was obvious to Nodoka that her time in the military school did quite a bit for the girl, and there was a level of warmth in the girl's eyes. "You are looking well," stated Nodoka in a warm tone.

Akane smiled brightly. "Thank you Auntie!" came the warm and happy reply. Akane noticed the room behind Nodoka, and specifically who was in it. She saw the monitors and her heart fell. "Auntie, what happened?"

Nodoka turned and regarded Paul, she turned back and faced Akane, "It will be fine Akane. He and some of the others tried something, and it didn't quite work in the way that they intended we think. He will be fine in another day or so." Nodoka's tone was calming and comforting as she talked.

Akane was pulled away by Kasumi. "I'll tell you everything over some tea Akane." Kasumi's tone was still as sweet as she remembered it, but the tone of command was still there. So she headed to the living room. Kasumi turned to Nodoka, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine dear, just order me some veggie ramen from the Neko-haten 2 and have Kuh Lohn and a touch of spice to it please," answered Nodoka.

Kasumi smiled, "Not a problem Aunite." She headed for the kitchen, where she placed the order with Kuh Lohn for delivery by the ever speedy Lin Tze. Then she set about preparing a pot of tea to share with her sister. Years of practice made the task quick, and soon she was carrying a small pot and two cups out to the table. Akane while waiting had picked up a book that Kasumi had borrowed from Tofu. The good doctor was also a scholar at heart, and had loaned a very recent text on Emergency Medial Services that was becoming quite the standard both in the US and Japan. Kasumi could tell that Akane was interested in what she was reading, but politeness dictated that she serve the tea with a simple notification, "Here you go Akane, one nice hot tea."

"Mmmm," replied Akane as she took a sip on her tea.

Kasumi knew that response all too well, Akane was lost in a book. So, in a fit of impishness, Kasumi decided to have just a bit of fun. "Daddy shaved off his moustache."

"Mmmm."

"Daddy got a Mohawk."

"Mmmm."

"I caught Nabiki in a compromising position on the roof with a toy."

"That's nice Kasumi," replied Akane. Of course it took a bit for her brain to register what had just been said. Now for anyone that understands Murphy's Laws can understand why the next sequence of events happened like they did. She took a good pull on her tea as the last statement finally registered, so by some miracle she was able to turn her head as she did a spit take. "What!" exclaimed the youngest Tendo.

Kasumi's peal of laughter spread throughout the house, and Akane knew she had been had. "Got you little sister!" Kasumi was on her feet and had grabbed a pair of towels and the sisters wiped up the mess.

Akane refilled her cup and waited for Kasumi to join her. When Kasumi had settled in Akane finally asked, "So what happened?" Kasumi set her cup down and began to explain the background as she understood it. She had been there when Ranma and Usagi had made their proposal to Paul and what it would entail. She didn't understand the specifics, but she could understand the risks.

Akane was amazed at what they had done, each of the guys had given a copy of part or all of their knowledge and some experiences to Paul, so he could draw on them. As Kasumi explained Akane realized that Paul may not be able to draw on everything at once, or maybe not at all. "So he agreed?" Kasumi nodded in reply. Akane was floored. "Wow," was all she could say. Then something else dawned on her, "Hey were is everyone?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, "Let's see, father is working with the local council, and doing some liaison work with the Palace. Nabiki, Shinji, and Rei are all at school. Dr. Yui Ikari is with some co-workers and they are doing some sensitive work up at the Palace as well. I'm not sure what, but I think it has a slight military bent to it, as she is working with Paul too from what I gather."

One word caught in Akane's mind at that moment, "School." She spoke the word softly and then came to a realization. "Shoot, when do I start school?" asked Akane.

Kasumi and Soun had already made the arrangements, and as a matter of fact they were set up after Akane had left to return to Earth to finish the term. "Tomorrow if you like," answered Kasumi. "We can go do some shopping for a couple of uniforms and grab lunch."

Akane's eyes brightened at the suggestion, "That sounds great!"

It didn't take too long to clean up, and the girls were out the door. The house was quiet, but Nodoka was content. Before she knew it a familiar voice was heard at the door, followed by the sound of a pair of active feet. Nabiki had arrived home with Shinji and Rei in tow. Both padded quickly into the room where Paul was staying, and both greeted their Auntie Nodoka with hugs. Nabiki followed the children and they hustled upstairs to change into their gi's for their lesson. It wasn't long until another trio of voices were heard, and it appeared that Ranma, Usagi, and Hotaru had arrived. All three came in to check on Paul and greeted Nodoka warmly. The trio headed out to the dojo where they would change, and where some street clothes waited them for later.

Soun had arrived, and if his smile was any indication, he had spotted his daughter's bags by the entry. He didn't even get a greeting out to Nodoka, when the voices of his eldest and youngest called, "We're home!" in a unique unison.

Nodoka shooed Soun out the room to go greet his youngest, then it was time for classes to begin. Nodoka just chuckled and went back to her book.

Soun was overjoyed to have his youngest back, and unshed tears hung in his eyes. He pulled back from his daughter, "It is good to have you home Akane. Now why don't you run upstairs and change into your gi. I could use a bit of help in the dojo with the class I'm teaching."

Akane smiled brightly. "Sure thing daddy," and she bounded up the stairs. She ran into her gi clad sister, who was helping the little one's tie on their gi's. She got a warm hug from Nabiki and a dual hug from the kids. It didn't take long before she was in the dojo with the rest, and she got to meet the kid's friends, and the oldest of the new students, Kodama. The class began and soon they were moving in unison, with Soun and Ranma providing minor corrections, and with Akane assisting. It was a nice way to spend the time, and Akane was very happy to see her father teaching again. The class didn't last too long, about an hour really, but it was obvious to Soun and Ranma that the children were practicing, as the corrections were very minor.

The class ended and disbanded, leaving Shinji and Rei practicing more before dinner, under the watchful eye of Soun. Ranma was working with Nabiki, Hotaru, and Kodama. Poor Akane ended up being dragged by the other children, most notably a rather precocious redhead that had taken a liking to the older girl. Asuka and Hikari were excited to introduce the "new" daughter of their sensei, and the parents all understood and shared a chuckle with the teenager. For some reason the little gang were very happy that she was staying, and that she would be helping teach classes. She bid a farewell to all the parents and kids, and soon she was back in the dojo. As she entered, Shinji and Rei blew by to grab a bath. As Akane walked to her father, she noticed the others were meditating, and there was something, different, going on there. Akane was lost in observation, and didn't notice her father come up behind her.

"What do you see Akane?" asked the patriarch of the family.

Akane glared at her father as she settled back down on the floor and then answered his question honestly. "I'm not sure Daddy," admitted the girl. "I see _something_, but I'm not sure what it is."

Soun regarded his daughter for a moment, and realized something important. He would deal with it later, it was time for something more important. "Up for a spar with your old man?" asked Soun in a jovial tone.

Akane turned around and lightly scolded her father, "Daddy you are not old!" Her face softened and she smiled at her father, "I'd love to spar Daddy."

Soon the dojo was filled with the sound of sparring. The combatants of course avoided the group meditating in the corner. They all had lost track of time, when Yui stuck her head in and announced that dinner would be ready in a half an hour. Akane was panting heavily by now, and her father had to work a touch to catch his wind.

"Not to shabby Akane," complimented Ranma. "It looks like you'll be giving your pop a real workout in no time at all."

Akane could only smile at the compliment, and then she began to stretch out. She watched as Usagi and Ranma ducked into the locker rooms, and came out with their street clothes, and garment bags that held their other clothing. Soun headed into the male locker room for a quick wash, while Akane followed Nabiki and Hotaru into the locker room, while Kodama was escorted to the front by Kasumi to meet her father for the short walk home.

Akane was impressed by the showers, and even more impressed by the recently added large bath in the back. She didn't consider how it was heated, and she didn't want to. The girls washed off quickly and then hopped in for a nice relaxing soak. They talked about little things, and how things were going in general. Time can pass quickly, and before they knew it they had to get out, mostly because the smell of dinner began to waft in from outside. The girls were out, dried off, and dressed in record time. Hotaru had her garment bag and carried it to the front door and the trio joined the rest of the family for dinner.

Akane and Nabiki had checked on Paul before dinner, and it became clear the evening shift had arrived. The young woman screamed Amazon from her movements and posture to Akane, but she also could tell that she had a great deal of healing skills, so Akane chose to say nothing.

Dinner was wonderful, and just a touch crowded, but that was nice to everyone. With four Saotomes, the four Tendos, three Ikaris, one Crown Princess, and one doctor it was a nice family atmosphere. Dinner was just about finished, and before Kasumi and Yui could rise to clean up the dishes Nodoka interrupted, "Everyone, I have a small announcement to make."

All eyes focused on her, just like she wanted. The one she was most concerned with of course narrowed her eyes in an attempt to try and figure out what was going on. In some things Nabiki hadn't changed. Nodoka smiled and began, "I have been considering something for some time, and in recent talks with my husband, and some contacts back in Japan I was able to make a very important decision."

Most of the eyes were riveted on Nodoka, no one except for a group of five knew what was up. "Oh?" inquired Soun.

Nodoka just smiled and turned to her adopted daughter, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled at her mother, she knew what she wanted, of course she decided to have a bit of fun. "It appears I may be gaining a new onii-chan," smiled the girl.

Eyes around the table were focused on her, and suspicion began to dawn in a couple. The youngest ones around the table were curious, and being twins they spoke together in an odd kind of unison. "Who is it Hotaru-nee?" asked Shinji and Rei.

Genma smiled and came to the rescue, "We decided to add Paul to the family register, and even list him as our son if he would allow it." The reaction was a bit muted but excited. It was Nabiki's reaction that was the most telling.

Nabiki was stunned, this was something she hadn't seen coming. So without speaking she stood and walked around the table. Without waiting she embraced Nodoka, who was expecting this, was able to turn and embrace the middle Tendo daughter. "Thanks Auntie," was all Nabiki could say at the moment.

"You are more than welcome dear," replied Nodoka.

Yui, Kasumi, Nodoka, and Hotaru began to gather the dishes. Within a short while the table was cleared, and the dishes were cleaned, dried by hand, and put away for the night. Genma placed a quick call, and within thirty minutes a transport had arrived to take the Saotomes and the soon to be crowned Queen back to the palace.

Nabiki found herself sitting by Paul's bedside, and was doing a bit of studying. Without warning one of the monitors began to beep softly and Nabiki looked up in concern. The Amazon healer took a quick look and just smiled, "He is waking up."

Nabiki turned to Paul's bedside and took a free hand in her's. She began to softly call his name. His head turned, and eyes slowly opened with a groan. His eyes focused on Nabiki, and with a smile he asked, "Hey Nabs. What's up?"

Nabiki just smiled at him and replied, "Not much, just you finally." She brushed some of the hair that had begun to grow down his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," admitted Paul. His eyes began to droop once again. "Did anyone get the plate number of that truck that hit me?" he asked. He took another breath, and soon his breathing was slow and shallow again. Nabiki looked to the healer.

"It is fine," remarked the healer. "He has dropped off into a deep sleep, and considering how active his mind has been since yesterday I think he needs it." The healer now focused her attention on Nabiki. "You should sleep too."

There was a note of command in her voice, and Nabiki knew she couldn't win the argument. So without words she rose from her chair, kissed Paul's forehead, and headed to her room to finish what little schoolwork remained, then some sleep.

The next morning dawned, and the residents of the household went about their business. Nodoka arrived before the kids headed off to school, and she was able to greet Yui and Soun as they too had to leave for the day. It was pretty uneventful, unless you count the fact that Akane joined her sister for a morning run, and the walk to school. She was shocked to find Nabiki on friendly terms with Kodachi Kuno. However a solid explanation was given, and condolences offered for Kodachi's loss.

The day passed, and the house filled again. Classes were taught in the dojo, and the women's self defense class was fun as well. It was well after dinner, and the family was around the table, when a figure emerged from a room, leaning heavily on the Amazon healer's shoulder. Paul's eyes still had dark circles, but he appeared to be refreshed. Kasumi and Yui smiled at this, and the kids were beside themselves with excitement.

The healer led him to take care of specific needs before helping back to the rest of the family, where a nice hot bowl of Kuh Lohn's ramen awaited him. He recognized it of course, and with a brief thanks for the food, he dug in. It was obvious to everyone that he was hungry and within a few minutes he had the bowl consumed. Yui and Kasumi shared a smile as Yui whisked the empty bowl away.

"How are you feeling son?" asked Soun.

"Exhausted," answered Paul. He looked to Nabiki, "If I ever volunteer for something that stupid again, smack some sense into me." Her answering smile was all the answer he needed. Paul took stock of his surroundings, and then of himself. "I really need a shower," he remarked after.

Nabiki just laughed and rose, "Come on, I'll help." She offered her hand to help him up. He accepted of course, and with an assist from the healer.

Shinji and Rei were right there as well. "Can we help?" asked Shinji.

Yui had other plans, mostly because it was late. "Sorry you two, but it is bedtime for the both of you." The kids of course were disappointed, but Yui and Soun ensured them that Paul would be around tomorrow, and they would see him again. So the kids were hustled off to their room, while the healer and Nabiki helped Paul to the bath. When they arrived Akane was exiting from the bath. She would have joined them sooner but had heard him take care of a specific duty earlier, and she gathered up a change of clean clothing for Paul that Kasumi had snagged from his house.

Much to his chagrin, Nabiki and the healer had him stripped bare, and soon Nabiki was nude as well. She was followed by an equally naked Amazon who had wrapped a towel around herself to maintain a level of dignity. The sat a slightly embarrassed Paul on a stool and went to work on him from head to toe. He didn't argue, as he was spending most of his time trying to stay awake. The women had him cleaned and rinsed off, and Paul found himself being settled in the furo with Nabiki. It was clear to Paul that the women were talking, and it sounded like Nabiki was a bit miffed about something, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The conversation leveled off, and Nabiki actually sounded placated and apologetic.

Before he knew it he was out of the tub and being dried off. The women had him dressed and themselves as well before he knew it. He was led back to his waiting bed, which had had the sheets changed by the tag team of Kasumi and Yui. It had been turned back in anticipation of his arrival. He was guided to the bed, and never felt his head hit the pillow.

Nabiki looked at the slumbering Paul, thankful he was going to be fine. "He is a good man you know," remarked the healer. "One like him is rare."

"I know," admitted Nabiki. She looked toward the healer, "I'm sorry for keeping you away from your family."

She just smiled, "It is fine. My children are 10, 8, and 7. They and my husband all understand." She focused on Paul, "He made quite an impression you know. Nearly worked himself into the ground when we evacuated here." She looked at Nabiki, "I hope you gave him a piece of your mind."

Nabiki smiled, "I did. He was most apologetic."

"Good," laughed the Amazon. "Now it is time for you to rest as well." Nabiki tried to protest but a raised hand stopped her before she could continue, "No arguing, I can tell. You were restless last night and had a hard time sleeping because of your concern. He is fine, that should be enough."

Nabiki knew she was right, "You're right." She smiled at the healer, "Good night."

The healer returned the smile, "Rest well." She watched as the young woman headed up for her room. She could tell that Nabiki was a warrior of her own right, and she fought mostly with her mind. She would be quite formidable in the future, and the healer just hoped she would be close enough to watch things transpire. With that done she focused on the man sleeping in the bed beside her. It was her responsibility to keep him safe after all.

* * *

It was the smell that began to wake him at first. A pleasant aroma of a blended tea reached his nose, followed by familiar voices. He opened his eyes and regarded his surroundings. The room was familiar to him, as were two of the other occupants. Nodoka and Genma Saotome were sharing a pot of tea, while talking of small things to help the time pass. However his stirring did not go unnoticed.

"Good morning Paul," greeted Nodoka.

"Good morning Auntie, Genma," replied Paul. Paul found both on either side of the bed, helping him sit upright.

When he was up and safely settled back Nodoka poured a third cup of tea while Genma asked "How are you feeling?"

Paul thought for a moment, "Better actually, and rested." He sipped on his tea for a moment, then asked, "So how long was I out."

"Let's see," began Genma, "You woke up last evening and were able to get something to eat, get a bath, then you were put back in bed."

Then Nodoka added, "And the night before that you woke up long enough to say hello to Nabiki before complaining a bit before you fell asleep again." She thought a few moments, "So today is the third day after the, um, procedure."

Paul's eyes went wide at that, he had no idea that he'd be out at all, or for this long if it happened. "Wow," he remarked. "No wonder why I feel so stiff."

"Well we'll have you up and moving in no time," stated Nodoka in a pleasant tone. Husband and wife shared a look for a moment, then Nodoka spoke again, "Paul, we'd like to talk to you about something important."

* * *

I'm ending things here. I changed a bit in the previous chapter to keep with the timeline of this one. I have a wedding and coronation to do in the very near future, along with a nice romantic date for a pair that involves a little black dress for someone. Also Paul and Nabs will be going on a contact mission for the Crown soon, and there will be another injection of characters, mostly to bring in an outside threat.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this for me, I can't thank you enough. Thanks again and keep safe!


	30. Hot Date Night

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

Oh just a touch of lime to be found here. There is also a bit of language as well.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 30, Hot Date Night

* * *

Nabiki hummed to herself as she sat on her chair in her room while taking the time to prime and primp properly. She had been out of the bath for a little while, and hadn't bothered to get dressed yet. Some of her purchases had been laid out on her bed, while the other far more important one hung neatly nearby. It was a daring little number that she had found while out shopping with her sisters and Yui. To tell the truth she was quite proud of it. So for the first time in her life, Nabiki Tendo would be wearing a little black dress out on a date. It was a hot little thing she found, and it was daring too. It happened to be an over the shoulder model, with tastefully understated straps that would hang on her shoulders and it showed just the right amount of cleavage that she was willing to show off in public. The back was bare, almost daringly so, but it finished at an acceptable level so as not to cause too many nose bleeds. It ran to just mid thigh and hugged all her important curves like a glove. So tonight would be the night that Nabiki Tendo would wear it, and knock a certain somebody's socks off, figuratively speaking of course.

She looked at the clock, and took stock of herself in the mirror. It was time to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of panties, that if her father ever knew she had he'd blow a gasket, pass out, or both. They were daring, even for what she preferred, but considering this was going to one heck of a date, she chose to wear them. The next accessory happened to be a garter belt that matched the shade of her panties perfectly. Then came the stockings, which were tastefully chosen by Kasumi and Yui to go with the outfit. She slowly pulled them on, enjoying the feel of how they fit her toned legs.

She chuckled to herself remembering how nervous she was when it came time to take care of her legs earlier today. Thankfully Akane had a nice steady hand, and she helped her older sister out with no problems. She finished pulling her stockings on, and had them quickly attached to her garter. She removed the dress from the hangar and began to pull it over her frame to settle it into place. A knock at the door came, and a familiar voice called out, "Are you decent in there Nabiki?"

Nabiki smiled as she began to settle her dress into place, "Yes I am Yui. You can come on in." She watched the door swing open, and Yui entered with a small case in her hand, and a smile of happiness on her face. She set the case down and helped Nabiki get the dress settled on her frame, allowing Nabiki to take care of a specific pair of assets.

Yui zipped the small sipper up, and regarded the middle Tendo daughter. "You look lovely Nabiki." She stood behind the slightly shorter girl, and hugged her to herself. Nabiki took the time to enjoy the embrace. "I think your mother would be proud of you," remarked Yui.

Nabiki leaned her head until it was in direct contact with Yui's. "Thank you," was all she could get out. She knew that Yui was right, and that her mother would be terribly proud of her, and what she was doing now. The skills she had developed while she was known as the Ice Queen were now being put to work to serve her new home, and its young Crown Princess, soon to be Queen. She had many contacts and had been able to cultivate the majority of them with little if any problem.

Above all she listened, and her contacts listened. Thankfully, with some work by the remaining police forces in conjunction with the Amazons, Musk, and some of the Phoenix, the Yakuza clans that had been transported and remained were all but completely shut down. So the contacts grew, and she had been able to pass things along without causing unwanted attention. So for the first time in her life, not only was her network growing, but it was serving more than just her needs, and the needs of her family.

Yui pulled away, and Nabiki opened her eyes to see what was about to happen. Yui smiled a bit, "Let's get a touch of makeup on you."

"Makeup? Are you sure Yui?"

Yui smiled, "Just a bit to enhance what is already there." The only thing Nabiki could do was sigh and sit back. It didn't take long for Yui to apply what was needed. Yui finished with a tasteful shade of lipstick and she was done.

Nabiki looked in her mirror, and she liked what she saw. A predatory grin spread across her face as she knew the effect this would have on a certain someone. "Is he here yet?" asked Nabiki. However before Yui could even think of answering the bell rang, and the voices of the twins rang out, followed by a pattering of fast moving feet. "So I think it is time," remarked Nabiki.

Yui's grin got positively vicious, "Oh no my dear." The twinkle in her eye spoke volumes, "He needs to wait and sweat it out a bit, after all a girl is never on time." Her voice was dripping with a mix of humor and sarcasm among other things. The two shared a laugh, and Yui gave what advice she could. A knock came at the door and Akane poked her head in.

Akane liked Paul, he was nice and honest, almost to a fault like someone else she knew. She suspected what was up, but she volunteered to pop in and see how Nabiki was. In some way she was unsurprised to see Nabiki and Yui sitting there chatting. She slid in and smiled warmly, "Well he is here."

Yui just smiled sweetly at Soun's youngest, "And he is perfectly capable of waiting for a bit too."

Akane's eyes went wide with realization as to what the two were up to, and she decided that she could play along just as well. So they sat and chatted for a bit, and something was lurking in the back of Akane's mind. She focused on her sister for a second, and then realized what was needed. "Excuse me a sec, I'll be right back." In a flash Akane was out the door and into her room. Her closet door flew open and she was on her hands and knees searching for something. It didn't take to long really, and soon she was back into Nabiki's room. She smiled to her sister, as she handed her what could be best considered slippers, which matched her dress in shade almost perfectly. "Here you might need these."

Nabiki's eyes widened for a second, and she was unsure why she should take them, "Uh, Akane are you sure?"

"Look the heels are short, but are probably going to be a killer on your feet," argued Akane. "Plus I'm guessing you may be taking a nice stroll later, and these will probably be far more comfortable."

Nabiki really couldn't find fault with her argument, so she accepted them and was pleasantly surprised that they fit in her purse with little to no effort at all. She looked at her younger sister, who was wearing a relieved expression. "Thanks Akane." She looked at the clock, and Paul had been waiting for the better part of twenty minutes. She knew where they were going, as it had been her suggestion, and they both were dying for some good Italian food. Doing a quick calculation she realized that they had plenty of time, and she was tired of waiting. She looked to the two others in her room, "I think it is time."

Yui and Akane shared a look and smiled. "Hide a moment or two at the top of the stairs, then come down," ordered Yui with a smirk on her face. Akane spouted one too, and Nabiki could only roll her eyes at their antics.

* * *

Paul didn't mind waiting really, but he was getting antsy. Shinji and Rei were showing off some of the things they had done that week in school, and Paul was taking some time to work with them as best as he could. However there was one person that was foremost on his mind, and she was still upstairs. He knew they had plenty of time before their reservation, but Paul hated cutting things close.

Akane politely cleared her throat to get Paul's attention, and he stood up, straightening out his slacks, and quickly put his jacket back on. It was a simple but elegant suit that he had gotten recently, with a crisp white shirt, and a dark red, nearly maroon tie. Akane had to admit, that Paul cleaned up pretty good when out of his new uniform too. However the most interesting study was his face, or more exactly, his expressions.

Right now Paul was a study in anxiousness, and a touch of apprehension. He was clearly looking for Nabiki, and she wasn't to be found at the moment. He tried to look past Yui and Akane, but they were blocking the door, and the light in the hall had been dimmed. A figure appeared at the bottom of the steps, and the look on Paul's face changed to one of anticipation. On some unspoken command, Akane and Yui stepped aside to reveal the one he had been waiting for.

It was nearly obvious to most that Paul's brain had stopped working for a bit. Nabiki emerged from the hallway her small purse in one hand, with her heels dangling from two available fingers of the same hand.

Nabiki knew that all his attention was focused on her, and he was drinking in every detail. It looked like he wasn't even blinking. She watched his eyes as she padded her way over to him, and it was clear that he was awed by what he saw. So she approached him. In some ways it was frustrating that the top of her head barely reached his lips. Stopping in front of him she took her free hand and grabbed the nearest lapel of his jacket, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Like what you see?" asked Nabiki in a slightly smoky voice.

The kiss broke Paul out of his reverie. He looked Nabiki straight in her beautiful eyes. Her question almost didn't register, but thankfully it did and he said the one thing that was on his mind, "You're beautiful." There was a clear level of emotion in his voice, and everyone knew that he meant what he had just said. An insistent pulling started on his coat, and Rei stood there with the bouquet of roses that he had ordered and picked up earlier that day.

"The flowers," stage whispered Rei. The girl didn't realize that all eyes were on her, but she gave Paul the flowers, and received a ruffle of her mop of hair for her effort. She gave him her biggest smile and stepped back a bit.

Nabiki just watched and smiled as she watched the interaction between Paul and Rei. The little squirt could be adorable at times, and this was most assuredly one of those times. She smiled as he handed the roses to her, and she took in a deep smell of their scent. These were most assuredly fresh, and the scent was heavenly. Nabiki turned and spoke, "Kasumi?" Kasumi stood there with a smile and a vase all ready to go. "Oops, never mind." Kasumi took the bundle from her sister and held it in her arms. She had received one from a certain Doctor/fiancée.

The two youngest members of the household approached the couple somewhat shyly. They didn't quite understand what was going on, but it was interesting none the less. It was Shinji that spoke up first, "You're really pretty Biki-nee."

"Why thank you Shin-chan," replied Nabiki with a wry smile on her face.

"Can we get a picture together?" asked Rei.

They thought about politely refusing, well until the kids broke out their most devastating attack. It seemed to Nabiki and Paul that the twins' eyes got huge and watery. Their faces took on the saddest pout that they could muster. Both kids had their hands clasped together in front of their hearts. It almost didn't work, until a simultaneous "Please" drawled out from the both of them. With the battle was lost, it was the attack of attacks. It was the one attack that could cause their toughest defenses to crumble in an instant. It was the dreaded "Puppy Dog Eyes" attack, and Paul and Nabiki had no defense for the uber cuteness that was that dreaded attack.

Nabiki and Paul shared a defeated look, sighed, shook their heads, and laughed. "Why not," replied the pair.

"Yay!" exclaimed the small pair as Paul got a hold of Rei, while Nabiki scooped up Shinji.

Yui's eyes were rolling and she was shaking her head, but she still had a camera handy. Soun and Akane were trying hard not to crack up, but with little, if any, success. Kasumi was having more success in suppressing a chuckle, but she still held her hand in front of her face. Paul pulled Nabiki and her little package close, while Rei hugged herself close to Paul. Yui snapped a picture, and the kids were placed on the floor after offering their thanks.

"Ready?" asked Paul.

"I'm ready," replied Nabiki. Nabiki linked her free arm in Paul's, and the pair headed to the front door, with the rest of the household trailing in their wake. They paused to put on their shoes, and they linked their arms again. The rest of the household still trailed behind, and the couple knew it. They swung the outer gate open, where Paul's new car was parked and waiting. It was a sporty four door made just recently with moon technology. It was actually priced reasonably and Paul had more than enough to pay cash, well by bank check at the newly established local bank.

Paul opened the door for Nabiki and helped her get in. Demurely she sat in the seat, and swung her feet in, and Paul closed the door. As Paul crossed to the other side of the car Nabiki was able to buckle up. She turned to look at the door, and unsurprisingly her family was there, all smiles. Paul hopped in and was buckling up. It wasn't much longer then the car was started, and Nabiki waved to the group. Paul looked over and waved as well, before putting the car in gear and heading off down the road.

It was a nice drive in companionable silence. Paul's hand rested on the gearshift. It was an automatic, so he really didn't have to do much. Nabiki's hand rested on his hand. The drive was uneventful, and they kept stealing glances at each other, and sharing smiles when they caught each other. It was a fifteen minute drive, and the traffic was light. They pulled up to the restaurant where they were met by a valet. The doors were quickly opened, and Nabiki found herself being led by Paul's hand.

Paul surrendered his keys, and led Nabiki into the restaurant. It was an expensive looking place as they entered, but is was no where near ostentatious. They were met just inside the door, where they were asked for their name for the reservation. Paul gave his, and it was verified in short order. They were led through the restaurant, and many of the patrons took notice, but none were staring. The two were led to a quiet corner that afforded a good view of things, and a dance floor that had a couple of couples dancing to some light music. The band was playing softly and the lighting was just right. Paul helped Nabiki into her chair, soon Paul was seated, and Menus and water had been provided.

"I can see why you wanted to bring me here," remarked Nabiki.

Paul smiled, "I heard quite a few great things about this place from a few people."

Nabiki fixed him with a sly smile, "Let me guess. Ranma and Usagi."

"Setsuna too," replied Paul.

"Really?" Nabiki's eyebrow shot up on that statement.

Paul placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands in front of his face. A slightly impish smile graced his features, "Yeah, apparently on of the liaisons from Japan is a high ranking colonel who happens to be a widower with a twelve year old daughter. They had been coordinating some things before the attack, and in the aftermath he actually convinced her to join both him and his daughter for an afternoon when he was on the moon."

"Oh?" replied Nabiki. She was always up for some juicy gossip. "Go on," she ordered.

Paul shifted his gaze a bit, and it seemed like he was trying to remember exactly what had happened. "I'm not sure of all the details, but apparently while the two of them were enjoying each other's company one evening he happened to mention something that surprised Setsuna so much that she transformed on the spot. She let loose with a string of invectives that are in languages this sailor hasn't heard, threatened the colonel with great bodily harm for not mentioning it sooner, and ordered him to make it up to her or else."

"What could have gotten Setsuna's panties in such a wad?" asked Nabiki.

Paul smiled, "Well apparently it involved Ranma and Usagi." Nabiki knew Ranma well enough that disastrous things could happen if Ranma was involved and he was protecting someone he loves. "From what I was able to gather Setsuna had a speed session of research somewhere, then had to play catch up with Ranma and Usagi in the hopes any situation didn't blow up out of control."

Nabiki's face now wore a slightly worried expression. "Did she make it in time?" she asked. Then she realized what she had just asked. "Of course she did. What was I thinking?"

Paul chuckled a bit. He understood her reaction because he had been hearing all the stories. It boggled the mind really at first, but as he got to know Ranma and his friends better, it began to make sense in a weird way. "Well according to Setsuna she made it just in time."

The two shared a laugh and began to take a look at their menus. The head waiter came over with an envelope and a smile. "Sir, Madame, I was instructed to give this to you."

Nabiki held her hand out and the envelope was quickly handed over. "Thank you sir,"

"Most kind," replied the waiter with a bow.

Nabiki opened the envelope with little effort. She slid the folded note out, read it, and then let out a little snort. Without words she handed it off to Paul.

'_Nabiki and Paul_

_This one is on me. _

_No arguing from either of you._

_Enjoy!_

_Setsuna'_

Paul looked to the head waiter, who wore a wry smile. "I take it I won't be able to argue the point?"

The head waiter's smile deepened in reply, "I have known Miss Meioh for many years now, and I have yet to win any argument. So I don't even bother."

Nabiki and Paul knew he was right, and with that they shared a sigh again. So after a few minutes, and listening to their waiter's suggestions dinner was ordered. Dinner was nice and intimate, and the wait-staff were both on the spot, and yet unobtrusive. They finished their meal, and found themselves occupying a small corner of the dance floor. It was nice, thought Nabiki. She had never really been one to date, and now here she was slow dancing with a man she had known for only a short time, and enjoying every minute of it. She had a nice buzz going on too. Her arms reached up around Paul's neck, and she stood up on her toes, and pressed her lips to Paul's.

They shared a kiss on the darkened dance floor, oblivious to those around them. By unspoken agreement they parted and looked deep into each others eyes. Paul hugged Nabiki close to him and they continued to dance for a while more. Eventually they stopped and headed back to their table, which had been cleared of their dishes, leaving the wine they had, and some fresh glasses of water. They took their seats, and just enjoyed each others company for a bit.

"A park is right across the street, want to go for a walk?" asked Paul.

Nabiki liked that suggestion, "Sure." With that they were up from the table. They took their leave and the head waite escorted them to the door with an invite to come back.

The valet was right on the spot, "Sir would you like me to fetch your vehicle?"

"Not right at the moment," replied Paul. "We are going to go for a walk in the park." The valet just smiled and watched as they headed across the street. Since they had opened the park was becoming quite the after dinner spot for many couples, and when things were just right, the view of the Earth was spectacular, much like tonight.

* * *

It was late, and it was the time that they did their best work. Tonight they would continue to rebuild, they would be strong again. All the rich pansies in that joint had been gravitating to the park after getting loaded, so they should be easy pickings. So what could go wrong?

* * *

The night was glorious, and the view was beyond spectacular. Europe and Africa were in full view, and it was beyond anything that they could imagine. In retrospect they could now understand what the NASA Astronauts from the Apollo program had meant when they talked. The engineers from NASA that had been a part of that program had come up as well, and it was a learning experience that Nabiki and Paul would treasure for the rest of their days.

It was a touch cool as they walked, and Paul had wrapped his jacket around Nabiki. They continued to walk arm in arm through the park. She had switched over to the slippers that Akane had supplied, and her feet were thanking her for it. The alcohol had burned out of their systems, and they were reaching out to sense their environment in an unconscious manner. They walked arm in arm, with Paul's jacket over Nabiki's shoulders to provide her with a bit of warmth.

It started out as a tickle on the back of their necks, and soon they could sense the gang. There were four to the front, with three approaching from behind. They stopped in the middle of a well lit area and looked at each other. "Shall we?" asked Nabiki.

Paul regarded the shorter girl for a moment. There was a twinkle of mischief in her eye that he knew quite well. So in the English vernacular they began a game of rock, paper, scissors. It was mostly to amuse themselves as the thugs grew closer, after all, how threatening could a tall gaigin be when walking with a Japanese girl?

They stopped and were doing something as the gang approached from two sides, a bench was right by the couple, but it would make no difference. Heck they'd get the money, and maybe even get a little action on the side from the tart at the guy's side. They approached the pair and were chuckling in an evil tone. "Hey what do we have here boys? Looks like a couple walking all alone in this dark and abandoned park."

"Yeah sure does boss," called out one of the thugs, "I wonder if they know bad things can happen to people all alone in the park."

Paul's eyebrow shot up as he took stock of the group. His hands were in his pockets as he remained in a neutral stance. "Really?" asked Paul. "I hadn't heard." He looked to Nabiki, "Have you heard anything?"

If there was one thing about Nabiki, she could be a consummate actor when the moment called for it. Her eyes took and face took on a totally empty headed expression. "Bad things in a Park?" Her head tilted to the side as if she was pondering something totally beyond her comprehension. Her facial expression shifted ever so slightly, just enough that Paul caught it. "I thought big ugly goons like these only worked alleys?"

"Who you calling ugly bitch!" shouted one of the thugs.

* * *

They had been watching for a few minutes. They remained in the shadows observing for the moment, but for a moment the smallest of the pair was ready to jump out and attack. The other put a gentle yet restraining hand on the small one's arm. Angry green eyes met calm and cool blue eyes. They spoke no words, and with a gesture the taller gestured to watch closely and observe. The little one did, and it was then that something was noticed. A small masked face turned to the other, and it was evident that a vicious smile had spread on someone's face. This promised to be a good show.

* * *

Nabiki's eyes met Paul's, and almost unnoticed, her shoes and his coat were on the bench. She kept the empty headed expression on. "Well I have seen uglier, but are a close second."

"Why you," began the insulted thug, who was cut off by a gesture from the leader. He nodded his head to the thugs that came from the other direction, and they pulled their knives.

"Ya know, I was just gonna let youse go after getting your money, but I think the little tramp owes us a good time." The gang of thugs laughed at that remark. They didn't notice the hardening of Paul's and Nabiki's faces. "So here's what we is gonna do. You are gonna empty out all your pockets, and then youse are gonna take a long walk and come back in a while and maybe youse will find your little treat here still walkin."

Paul's tone took on a dangerous tone, "You only have one chance. Walk away now under your own power, and don't return. Or you can stay and find out just what we are capable of."

"Hey fuck you!" cried a knife holding thug.

It was over before it had really begun. Between Kuh Lohn's strength and speed training, the sparring sessions with Soun, Genma, Ranma, Ryoga, Herb, and Mu Tze, or some combination of the aforementioned gentlemen. Paul was more than ready. With that procedure well behind him as well, he knew what was needed. Paul seemed to blur to the thugs, but to Nabiki and the pair watching from the shadows, it was a painful dance for the thug. Paul let loose with a vicious chop to the thug's knife hand. It not only knocked the knife out of the thug's hand, but it had the added effect of shattering many of the bones in the same hand.

Paul's striking hand grabbed the wrist of the injured hand and pulled it to arm level. He pulled the offending arm taut, and stuck with his opposing hand at the elbow. He struck with enough force that the elbow joint was nearly destroyed, and the thug's shoulder was now out of socket. His body pivioted as he then struck the thug with a spinning heel kick that connected with the side of the face of the now extremely hurting thug. He hit with enough force to knock out teeth, and to knock out the thug before he even hit the ground. This took no more than four seconds.

* * *

The two watching from the shadows let out a low whistle together, and shared a look. Blue eyes met green eyes, and the small one with the green eyes asked, "Well, shall we?" Her voice was clearly female, and her companion knew what she was referring to.

"Sure why not," replied the male. So the quietly hopped down from their perch in the shadows, and began to walk over to where the action was. The female figure pulled out a device and quickly spoke something. It was pocketed within an instant.

* * *

They were down by one, and in less than five seconds. He was one of their best fighters and he had been taken out by a stiff in a suit. They couldn't believe their eyes, this had NEVER happened to them before. So why was it happening now? Paul just looked at the remaining six. "Shall we dance?"

Five of the remaining six came at him, and the fight was on. The leader went for Nabiki, which proved to be a very painful mistake.

Paul was in the thick of it, and for all the months and months of training, and now having some unconscious knowledge, the show was all Paul. 'Man, Genma and Soun at their slowest are faster than these guys,' thought the former Navy pilot. Blows were blocked, countered, and landed, but nothing impacted on Paul. He had been in a great mood, and these idiots just had to come along and ruin things. Needless to say he wasn't gentle.

Nabiki wore her most vapid and empty headed expression that she could as the leader approached her. Just as he was about to reach her she allowed her face to harden, which caused the thug to pause mid attack. Nabiki was moving fast and flexibly. There was nothing that the thug could do to her, and she was the one in complete control. All her training with her father when she was young, plus her recent efforts with her father and some of the Amazons were fusing into a style that was all her own. Time and again she struck, and there was nothing the thug could do. Some terrific bruising was beginning to form on the thug's body, and some were even visible.

"Now now Nabiki, no playing with the mice," interrupted Paul with a smile on his face.

She just shot him a smile, planted her left foot, and struck her target's jaw with a split kick that lifted the now unconscious thug into the air, where in a graceful arc he flew, before his shoulders impacted the ground. His legs remained up in the air, twitching.

A loud "OWWW!" was heard, and Nabiki and Paul turned to see two figures dressed in black. The shorter was obviously female, and was dressed in what some considered the standard kunoichi's uniform. The sleeves were short and were her shorts, but comfortable black netting reached down to her feet, that were covered in comfortable looking black footwear. Her arms were gloved almost to her sleeves and the gloves were both form fitting and in the same shade of black. She was standing on her toes, and judging by her posture, she had just punched her male companion on the top of his head. Said head had impacted with the sidewalk. It was more than obvious that she was fuming at him, and not very happy.

"What the hell did you do that for you little pipsqueak!" yelled the male ninja.

"Because you were staring and your nose was bleeding you idiot!" retorted the female.

Nabiki and Paul realized what had happened and they chuckled a bit. The poor guy must have gotten an eyeful. They stood shoulder to shoulder watching the pair argue a bit before Nabiki cleared her throat to get their attention. The female regarded them with angry green eyes that quickly softened. She grabbed her companion's sleeve and pulled him over. "Are you guys okay," she asked.

"We're fine," replied Nabiki. She regarded the pair for a moment, and then asked, "So which clan are you from?"

"What do you mean?" asked the male.

Paul answered, "Well we both work for the Crown Princess, and we know you and your families moved up here, we just haven't met anyone from your families yet."

The ninjas shared a look, and shrugged their shoulders. They pulled off their masks, to reveal a rugged young man with blonde hair, and a shorter girl with green hair that matched her eyes. "My name is Midori and this is Seichi. We both are of the Iga clan."

Nabiki had now retrieved her shoes, and snagged her small purse out of Paul's jacket. She handed Paul his jacket and the two of them pulled out their identification and shields that showed they worked for the Crown. "Thank you for the introduction," remarked Nabiki. Sirens could now be heard in the background. "So how long were you watching?"

"For a bit," admitted Seichi. "We were about to intervene, but something told me to sit back and watch." He focused on Paul, "You know you can be quite brutal."

Paul just scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I still don't have full control of my emotions on occasion."

"Eh," started Midori, "It is no big deal. You got the job done and took out those goons."

The sirens were now on top of them, and a familiar looking car pulled into the park and slid to a stop with an amazing level of skill. Two female officers stepped out and surveyed the scene. They shared an exasperated look with each other, closed the doors, and approached the couple and the ninja.

"Officer Tsujimoto, Officer Kobayakawa, fancy meeting you here this evening," quipped Paul. That earned him an eye roll from the approaching officers. More sirens were approaching, and a familiar bike pulled up with and equally familiar figure.

Natsumi and Miyuki approached the group while taking stock of the situation. "Well at least no civilians got hurt," remarked Natsumi.

"Natsumi," chided Miyuki Kobayakawa. She focused on the familiar figures, who were obviously out on a date. "Hey guys! Are you okay?"

"We are," answered Paul, "Nice driving by the way Miyuki." She favored the American with a warm smile. Paul looked up at the other figure approaching, "Evening Ken!"

Ken Nakajima just shook his head, all this carnage and Paul was as collected as he could be. "I've got ambulances on the way, and a group of Musk and Amazons will be meeting these gentlemen at the hospital."

It was then that Nabiki spotted something. She was acquainted with the officers and knew Natsumi and Miyuki from an incident months ago. She has an excellent memory and saw something on her ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes went wide in realization, and she just had to know, "Miyuki Kobayakawa, is that a ring on your finger?"

Miyuki blushed and smiled as she held up her hand. "Yes it is," she answered. "Ken asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Paul and Nabiki bowed to Miyuki and Ken. "Congratulations to you both," stated the pair. The engaged couple thanked them both.

Natsumi took stock of the situation. "Well it looks like we'll have everything under control." She focused on Paul and Nabiki, "Why don't you guys head home and we'll pop by to get the statement." She focused on the ninja, "You two head to the station and make a full report then call it a night. We'll give you a call if anything new comes up."

Paul and Nabiki linked arms, and headed for the valet at the restaurant. Paul's car was brought out quickly, and they began the easy drive home, just basking in each others presence. Before either of them knew it, they pulled up in front of the Tendo/Ikari home, and Paul was helping Nabiki out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the front gate where they stopped. Nabiki's arms wrapped around Paul's neck, while his hands rested on her slender waist, they pulled themselves close to each other and looked into each others eyes. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. Their eyes closed, and their lips found each other.

The kiss started out simple enough, but with the actions of the thugs they were beginning to see each other in a whole new light. Neither one was ever able to tell who probed first, but their tongues began to dance together as their kiss grew more intense. It was Nabiki that pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Paul's midsection. Their kissing deepened, and neither wanted it to end. Nabiki felt a warmth spread out from her center, and if she wasn't careful things would go farther than either of them wanted to go right now.

Their kissing slowed, and eventually they were sharing light pecks on the lips between breaths. They hugged tightly for a while, until Nabiki let her legs loose from around Paul. He gently lowered her down, and they shared one last kiss. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

He just smiled, "You mean see you later. I think it is already tomorrow."

Nabiki realized he was right, and hugged his frame to her. Her ear was pressed up against his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat. They separated and Nabiki retrieved her purse and shoes by bending over, giving him the slightest of views of what was underneath. It was obvious to her that he more than liked what he saw. She retrieved her key, and opened the gate. She slid inside and shared just one more kiss as she partially closed the gate. She silently watched him get back into his car and drive off around the block to his house. She softly closed the gate and locked it. Quietly she padded over to the front door and let herself in. She dropped her shoes in the front and pulled the slippers off she had received from Akane.

The house was darkened, but the light from the earth was more than enough to see by. She climbed the stairs to her room, where her roses were waiting for her, along with a small light that had been left on by Kasumi. She quickly unzipped the dress, and pulled it over her head and hung it back on the hangar. She knew that this dress would see more action. She unhooked and removed the stockings she wore and tossed them over by her closet door. The garter was next leaving her in just the panties. She took stock of herself and realized that they had to come off, or she would be a bit uncomfortable. So they came off and joined the rest of her undergarments.

She pulled on a robe and headed for the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, and took care of another duty. She was on autopilot mostly, with her mind on a certain someone. She had to admit to herself that he was amazing tonight. She knew when those thugs acted, that he would do anything to keep her safe. She found she liked it. She focused on him more and more as she discarded her robe and as she laid down in her bed, which either Kasumi or Yui had turned down for her. She tucked her feet under the covers and kept thinking about Paul, on how his lips felt against hers, on how it felt perfect to be in his arms.

Her mind took over for her, and soon her hands were exploring her body. She had never had the itch quite this bad before, and just thinking about him made things worse. Her nipples stood out in the darkened night as one hand played with them. Her other hand went south, so to speak, where she knew what she would find. She was wet, very wet. She let her fingers do the exploring, and soon her breathing picked up, and she began to moan.

Not wanting to wake anyone, especially the kids, she rolled onto her side, and continued her ministrations. It didn't take long really, and her orgasm hit her hard. It left the poor girl breathless for a few moments. A handy box of tissues was nearby, and she cleaned her fingers and nether region before tossing them into a nearby trash can. She settled back onto her bed, not bothering to cover herself. It didn't take too long and Nabiki drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes after she fell asleep, her door, which had been cracked open earlier quietly opened. A figure glided in, and covered the sleeping Nabiki with her blankets. The figure silently glided back out, and the door quietly closed leaving Nabiki alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kasumi giggled a bit as she closed the door to Nabiki's room. She looked over to her younger sister, whose face was glowing red. The sounds woke the both of them, and it was Akane that cracked the door and gotten quite the eyeful. Another figure padded up the stairs, and Yui looked around, and spotted the two Tendo sisters outside the room of the middle sister. Yui's eyebrow shot up in question and Kasumi held up a hand, and wiggled two fingers.

Yui's eyes went wide with realization and it was all she could to quiet a giggle. "She's got it bad then."

"Well she did a fine job on herself," growled Akane. She knew that girls did this, but it was still hard for her to imagine her sisters doing that. Of course her comment caused all three to share a quiet laugh together.

Yui slipped into mother mode, and hustled the others off to bed. She headed back down to her room as well. She realized that not only would Kasumi be getting married soon, but Nabiki would probably be getting married sooner rather than later. She'd have to talk with Naoko, Kyoko, and Nodoka. Things could get quite interesting.

* * *

She had succeeded, finally. She couldn't send anything out, but she could, on occasion, bring something in. Right now there were two figures in the pits, one male, one female. They were slowly and painfully being changed, and if she did things right, she would have some potential breeding stock. She learned her lesson well last time. She wouldn't take from just one city. No she would take from other cities as well. She would take and take as she could, and she would have them breed and grow. Then, when all was ready, she would attack, and that Moon bitch would die.

* * *

I'm stopping things here. I have a wedding to write about, as well as an unofficial diplomatic mission to someone on Earth. I've gotten on person to guess who it was already after a few hints. It is from another series that I love and I find the characters to be a riot at times.

I may have a short 'Morning After' chapter where the women corner Nabiki and mine her for all the details. I'm not sure yet though. I haven't decided yet.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I'm going to keep going till I get to the end. I have a path to travel, and it will take a while, but I'll get there eventually!


	31. The Morning After

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

This one will probably be a bit shorter than most

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 31, The Morning After

Nabiki came to wakefulness slowly and gently. She was warm, content, and she didn't really want to move. So she chose to luxuriate in the feeling of her covers against her bare skin. She hugged herself under the covers and thought about a certain someone that was quite ferocious last night. That brought a warmth to her heat that nearly matched the warmth her body provided under the covers.

Wait a second, under the covers.

Her eyes shot open in realization that she didn't pull the covers up last night, so that left one person that would have covered her up. She chuckled to herself at the subtle ribbing she would be getting from her elder sister. Nabiki realized that she probably had this coming, and she figured it was going to be an interesting day. She wrapped her robe around herself and gathered up some supplies for a nice bath. Today was a day off from school, and she suspected that Paul wouldn't be up for a while either. She padded to the furo, and found it empty but waiting for her.

She quickly discarded her robe and headed inside. It was nice to clean up, but she missed her bath buddy. She liked washing his broad back, and she loved the feel of his hands as he washed her back. 'Whoa girl!' she thought to herself. 'You're still in high school; there is only a few more weeks to go.'

They had quietly agreed that they weren't going to talk engagement until after she graduated. Paul was a man of honor, and a man of his word. She loved that about him, and she knew she could trust him. Still, she was getting a touch impatient.

Between Kasumi, Yui, Akane, and herself, well let's just say bridal magazines were in good supply around the house. Kasumi and Tofu's wedding was approaching day by day, and the plans were coming along quite nicely. There was also another wedding approaching too, and that one was the buzz of the city. It seemed that she was also getting caught up in the wedding fever as well, along with other people she had met.

She soaked in the furo for a while, and before long it was time for her to get out and start the day. She dried off and quickly fixed her hair. It was easy when you kept it on the short side. Dressing was simple, nothing fancy today. It was just her standard undergarments, a comfortable shirt, and a pair of cut-off jeans. She chose to stay barefoot today, and if she needed to go out a nice pair of sandals would be nice. So she padded out to the living/dining room to find her father dealing with a pair of active five, now almost six, year olds and their friends. All were dressed in their gi's and heading off to the dojo with Genma, Hotaru, and Kuh Lohn leading the way. Nabiki found her sisters sitting around the table, sipping some tea.

It was obvious to her that she was expected, as a plate of food had been set out and it was nice and hot. Tea had also been poured as had a nice fresh cup of coffee. Smiling as she sat down she took the mug in both hands and took a first sip. She learned quickly that is had been fixed just the way she wanted it. She kept her eyes closed and she sensed three people join her around the table. She finished about half of the mug before setting it down. She opened her eyes to see the female adults of the household looking at her with curious expressions.

Akane's eyes were darting from her teacup to Nabiki's face. Her cheeks were a bit colored with a light blush as she remembered certain details from the night before. Kasumi's face was placid, but the edges of her lips spoke of a hidden smile, and the glint in her eye spoke of a large amount of teasing that was just waiting to be loosed. Yui was nearly unreadable, but her body language and posture spoke of wanting to know something, most likely details. It seemed the others were not going to speak, so she began to eat.

It was clear to Nabiki as she finished her breakfast that it was going to be a grilling, so she continued to eat until she was finished. It didn't take too long and no sooner had she set her chopsticks down then her dishes disappeared and her teacup was refilled by the tag team of Yui and Kasumi. The eldest pair of women sat back down at the table and they each inspected Nabiki with critical eyes. Nabiki sipped at her tea, and then fixed the rest with a curious look that included a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" asked Nabiki.

"Come on now Nabiki," chided Kasumi who was now sporting a light blush remembering how she had found her sister last night, "Spill it!"

Nabiki could see the hungry look in Kasumi's eyes. For too long she had been the Ice Queen, and she never got close to anyone. So wanting all the good gory details was to be expected from the eldest daughter.

"It must have been a good date," quipped Akane, "considering the job you did on yourself." The last was added with a wry tone, and a bright blush as Akane knew what had happened.

That statement brought a blush to Nabiki's face as well. "Sorry if I woke you Akane," apologized Nabiki. She really though she had remained somewhat quiet.

"Well I was up when you got home anyhow," stated Akane in an attempt to let her sister off the hook somewhat, "I was hoping to talk with you a bit, but you were occupied before I could knock." Now Akane was bright red. What was funny in retrospect she was about to open the door too. They had taken to chatting on occasion when the house was quiet and neither could sleep. Thankfully Akane had keen hearing, and she didn't get an eyeful.

"Again, sorry about that." Nabiki looked again and saw the looks on both Yui and Kasumi. They wanted details, and they wanted details now. The hungry predatory looks told Nabiki all she needed to know. "You want to know everything, don't you?"

Yui and Kasumi were sitting there, arms folded on the table, leaning forward ever so slightly. Their faces were adorned with the most innocent expressions that they could muster. Their eyes told a different story. "Well?" asked Yui.

Nabiki just sighed and began her tale. She was a keen observer and she left nothing out, she even went into the shock that she and Paul shared when they found out that their trip was on Setsuna. She described everything in detail, even the walk in the park. She skipped no details, and she described the fight to the last. Akane erupted in laughter as she described what the kunochi had done to her ninja companion.

"Good for her," remarked Akane.

"Well I wasn't intending on giving him a show ya know," answered Nabiki.

"True," added Yui. "However it seems the young lady in question has no problem at keeping eyes from roving." She looked at Nabiki and then asked, "Do you think they were related?"

Nabiki mused for a moment, "Possibly. It was clear that they knew each other, and have known each other for quite some time. Maybe cousins or siblings, I'm not sure." She continued with the tail, and even remarked about finding out that a couple of local officers were now engaged to be married. All three members of the audience were touched by this and very happy for Miyuki. She continued on and mentioned the make out session at the front gate.

Kasumi and Yui were merciless, and they pressed poor Nabiki for details. She finally relented and told them as much as she was comfortable with. Kasumi and Yui sensed this and didn't press the matter further.

"Sounds like you've fallen for him," commented Yui in a soft tone.

Nabiki regarded her for a moment, and then answered, "Yeah I have, hard." She didn't realize when Kasumi had moved, but Nabiki found herself in a warm and fierce embrace from her elder sister. She returned the embrace. The sisters separated and both sets of eyes were watery. Nabiki found herself embraced by the youngest, and she returned the embrace to Akane.

Akane separated from her sister and held Nabiki at arms length. "So the Ice Queen is truly gone?" asked the youngest.

A lopsided smile spread across Nabiki's face, "Yeah she is gone." She thought for a moment, "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to be tough when it comes to my family now," admitted the girl.

"Ice Queen?" asked Yui.

The sisters shared a look. This was something that they hadn't fully covered in detail with Yui in all the time they had been together. There had been far too many things to deal with other than the past, and what was now long ago history. Yui knew that Soun was a widower and it seemed that the girls turned out fine, but what she didn't know was all the details. Deep down the Tendo sisters knew she had to know what had happened in the past. So by some unspoken form of communication that the sisters shared for a moment an agreement was reached. "Well, it started when mother got sick," began Kasumi. Yui could only nod and listen as the girls told the tale.

It was an hour later when a familiar call came from the front, and Kyoko Soryu and Naoko Akagi popped in with Naoko carrying what looked like a laptop and a crystal that would display images in three dimensions. They hadn't arrived and exchanged greetings when Paul came trudging through the yard wearing a navy hoodie and a pair of jean-shorts. He greeted everyone as he removed his sandals and turned to Yui and Kasumi, "Thanks for leaving breakfast for me this morning. I'll have the plate back to you after it dries off."

"You are more than welcome," answered Yui. Yui turned her attention to the other women, "I take it you have a couple of designs?" she asked.

"Sure do," replied Kyoko as Naoko set up the laptop and display crystal.

"Okay first is what we have for the orbital quick reaction stations," began Naoko. Paul quickly took a seat next to Nabiki, he was deeply involved with the project as well.

Naoko and Kyoko began their brief. Paul was focused in on the briefing, as was Nabiki, and neither noticed Akane and Kasumi leave as the general volume picked up. The children had finished with their main classes, and now were out in the yard trying out new things that they had learned, or just generally romping around.

"Have you chosen an orbit?" asked Paul.

"Well most standard orbits are out as the space is too crowded. So the best we can do is something similar to a geosynchronous orbit that is not aligned with the equator," answered Kyoko.

Satellite technology was something Paul was not familiar with, but the three PhD's in the room had a passing knowledge of, and their work had given them new options and new technologies to draw from, but Paul still had to know. "How so?" he asked.

Yui piped in, "It is similar in design to the thrusters that are going in the fighters. They are small and compact, and pack a heck of a punch. With the crystals we will use they will be able to maintain or move stations for many years." Paul nodded.

"And the fighters will be able to sortie from these stations to the Earth no problem. All calculations show that they will be able to reach and maintain escape velocity unless seriously damaged," added Kyoko.

Paul pulled in a breath and then expelled it with a puff of his cheeks, there was quite a bit running through his head. "So when do I get to fly one of those fighters?" he asked.

"We are working the final safety systems now," answered Naoko. "You should be ready to fly it in two weeks."

Paul's face beamed at that statement, while Nabiki could only sigh. In truth she was a touch worried for him, but she had faith in the scouts, Usagi, and Ranma. She suspected that Setsuna was involved up to her neck as well. She knew she couldn't begrudge Paul this opportunity, and she knew what Usagi was guiding him to be in her own unconscious way. So tomorrow at lunch she would sit with Kodachi and her other friends and discuss her options, she'd corner Yui and Kasumi later tonight, and then she would seek out Nodoka as well. She was not going to blow this relationship on jealously or anger, no she needed council, and she would find it.

A pair of teenage girls poked their heads in from the yard, and each had a number of children hanging off of them. "Uh, a little help here please!" implored Ritsuko and Misato.

The individuals at the table shared a look, and then broke out in helpless laughter, which earned them glares from the aforementioned girls. Paul and Nabiki composed themselves and went to the rescue of the girls, still chuckling all the while.

* * *

Just a short one here. I've said what I wanted to and I've laid the groundwork for some more things for later chapters (much later). I have a wedding I'm writing for as well, and I've gotten a start. I hope to have it up sooner rather than later, but if my PS3 ties me up it will be a bit later than I want.

Thanks to all for the reading and reviewing, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it all.


	32. A Royal Wedding

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 32, A Royal Wedding

It was turning out to be a beautiful day that capped of what most considered a wonderful week. The city was abuzz with activity even more so this morning. Decorations were hung everywhere, and the festivals were continuing throughout tonight. The police force was looking quite resplendent in their dress uniforms as they went about their duties. The Musk and Amazon warriors were taking their time to get fully decked out for the occasion. It was an amazing sight to see, with the heavy Japanese influences on the now somewhat cosmopolitan city. Formal kimonos, yukattas, and similar dress were visible throughout. It was a free transportation day, and everyone was taking advantage of it.

The shopkeepers had opened up early today, and it was a brisk business for all. Crops that had been planted were harvested, and many had been replanted and growing again. The livestock were beyond flourishing as well. Exports back to some areas of Earth had begun, and people were becoming more and more successful as time went on. In short, the Moon was alive today.

The celebrations had started a week ago. The horses and newly crafted carriage had arrived from the US, and the carriage was a gorgeous piece of magnificent craftsmanship. There was a level of detail involved that awed those who inspected it, and every piece gleamed with white paint, gold leaf, or brightly polished metal.

The horses were pure white, and even tempered. They tolerated all the attention with a level of grace and poise that no one could have recalled ever being witnessed before. Some children got to pet the magnificent beasts, and all went away happy.

The palace was a veritable beehive of activity today. The boys had been banished to one wing after the rehearsal dinner that all involved had shared in, while the girls kept Usagi company in the wing that housed the Royal Suite. It was early enough that a familiar Amazon elder was directing a series of carts that were being pushed by a group of Amazons and Musk women toward the Royal Suite. Kuh Lohn had the pleasure of getting all the girls going this morning, well except for the youngest, who spent the night with her family in an apartment that had been provided for them.

The youngest was not really fully functional yet, still being dressed in her pajamas. However it was the familiar form of Lin Tze that helped partially rouse the girl and she was now carrying the slowly waking six year old to the other girls where she would eat a good breakfast, get a nice bath, and then endure the fussing, primping, and priming that went with being a part of the wedding party. Rei Ikari was extremely happy, but still a bit tired, and today was going to be an exciting day, once she finally woke up.

They arrived at the waiting room where the girls had an old fashioned slumber party. All the scouts were in attendance of course, as was one very special individual. Usagi had had a wonderful reunion with her long time best friend Naru Osaka, and Naru was now a part of the wedding party as the Maid of Honor. The girls had shared a good cry together when Usagi asked Naru and when Naru had finally accepted.

As Kuh Lohn entered she could see the girls were beginning to wake up, and it seemed that they needed a bit of encouragement, "Time to wake up ladies, you have a big day ahead of you!" stated Kuh Lohn as she entered. That brought a series of groans as everyone began to wake.

The most interesting case study this morning however was Hotaru Saotome. Hearing the call of the Amazon Elder she sat straight up in her futon allowing the blanket to fall free. She was dressed in a set of comfortable baby blue pajamas, and her hair was sticking out in all directions. Hotaru was looking around in a daze really, mostly because her brain was no where close enough to engaging at the moment. This was not unnoticed by some of the others, mostly the already awake Amazons. One of the sighed out, "Ah young teenagers, so hard to get going in the morning." She glided over and helped the dazed girl to her feet led her over to where the others were gathering for breakfast.

Tables and chairs had been brought in and Hotaru was parked in a chair and handed a glass of orange juice. The others were also sitting there in their sleepwear of varying types. Most were in standard pajamas really, except for a certain pair that opted for the simple route of a t-shirt and panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. Hotaru finally woke up and realized where she was, and found a nice hot breakfast waiting for her. It took a bit but she was able to join in the conversation and help the scantily clad pair of Michiru and Haruka keep Rei-chan out of trouble at the table.

"You need to eat Usagi," chided Naru.

"I know," replied Usagi in a somewhat grumpy tone, "But I just don't feel that hungry."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," offered Hotaru.

That earned her a wry glare from Usagi, "Okay mom!" She shook her head, "Hotaru you are sounding like Auntie Nodoka and my mother more and more every day," grumped Usagi.

"Thank you very much," replied the younger girl.

A cup of aromatic tea was brought to Usagi by one of the older Amazons. "Drink this up," she ordered in a sweet tone. "I've deal with more than one nervous spouse to be, and this seems to do wonders for their nerves."

Usagi took a sip and her face lit up, "This is wonderful, thank you very much."

The Amazon smiled warmly, "You are more than welcome."

They chatted and finished their meal and remained there for a bit, sitting and enjoying each others company. The dishes were quickly removed and Kuh Lohn made another appearance. "Time to get cleaned up ladies, the bath awaits." The Amazon women appeared quickly with baskets and bathing supplies for all. Then within a few moments Usagi let her naked troupe into the next room which was a huge bath. What was not expected was to find a bunch of towel clad Amazons that just happened to include Ling Ling and Lung Lung.

"Hello little Rei-chan! How are you this morning?" asked Lung Lung.

"Hey!" complained the now naked girl. "I'm not that little any more!" She then got curious, "So why are you here?"

"Well we are here to help give you a bath," answered Ling Ling honestly.

Rei-chan was not happy at this announcement. A pout formed across her face, "But I'm a big girl now!"

"Yes but today is a very special day," placated Lung Lung.

"You get to dress up like a princess, and you are going to be treated like one too," added Lung Lung's twin.

The bathing began, the older women took charge of the scouts, a now resigned but grumpy Setsuna included. Each girl had two attending to their needs, which included shaving, waxing, and trimmings where needed. The girls found they loved the pampering, and the conversation with the Amazons was more than pleasant. The girls soaked in the huge tub together with most of the Amazons sitting off to the side. The only exception was the twins, who had discarded their towels and were enjoying time with Rei in the bath as well.

The girls were nice and relaxed, and Kuh Lohn made another appearance and clapped her hands twice firmly to get everybody's attention. "It is time to get out ladies," ordered the Amazon matriarch. Nice fluffy and warm robes were waiting for all, including Rei-chan who was riding on Makoto's hip now. The room that they had slept in had been cleaned and stylists had been brought in to help fix the hair of those in the wedding party.

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were not going to be in the official procession, but would be in a transformed state as Senshi for the marriage and the coronation of Usagi as the Queen. They had their positions and roles to play, and the three outer scouts were looking forward to it.

Hotaru found herself in the care of a stylist who was in her mid twenties and she turned out to be quite pleasant to talk with. They chatted a bit as she was fussed over and her hair styled in the way she had chosen well before hand. Baby's breath was placed within her dark hair, and it gave the effect of having stars on her head. She watched the process in the mirror and she liked what she saw at the end. The stylist finished her work on her hair and departed, while other women came in and began to take care of her nails, and feet.

"Now this is heaven," purred Ami in the chair next to Hotaru.

"Mmm.." was all Hotaru could say in response.

Rei was the easiest to finish, and she was spending time at a table with Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, and Setsuna of all people, and all four were busy coloring in some books that someone had brought.

The pedicures finished, and the nails had dried. So the scouts who weren't in the procession began to help the other girls get dressed. Things went quick for little Rei. She looked adorable in her wine colored dress with a matching basket full of flowers. A door opened to reveal two other small figures waiting in the hall. Hikari and Asuka were there now, and they wore dresses that were similar, if not nearly identical to Rei's dress. Kodama was there too, also in a dress, as she got to ride herd on her sister and a certain redhead as they were in charge of the long train that would follow Usagi. Greetings were given, and it took Lung-Lung, Ling-Ling, Kodama, and Lin Tse to keep the girls from bouncing of the walls in excitement.

Rei Hino watched the interactions between the three little ones and just smiled, "They are going to be heartbreakers one day soon."

Minako just giggled a bit, "No argument from me."

Hotaru was next, and she found herself relieved of her robe and standing there somewhat self-consciously as she tried to cover certain areas. A smiling Makoto and Ami put the girl at ease as they helped her step into her panties and her stockings. Though a bit young for one a garter was slipped on and her stockings were fastened. A matching strapless bra was fitted on her budding frame. Haruka and Michiru had her dress at the ready, and she quickly found herself being wrapped up in the fine fabric. The two outers worked with the smaller girl, and within a few moments they had the dress settled, and Haruka had it zipped into place. No one noticed when Ikuko and Nodoka slipped in. They remained silent while they just watched the girls get dressed.

Hotaru was hustled away into a waiting chair where some makeup was lightly applied just to highlight her developing beauty. While this was being done Ami was nearly dressed, followed by Minako, Rei, Makoto, and then Naru. All the while Usagi just watched as her friends prepared for her day. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka discarded their robes and pulled on a sensible pair of panties and a comfortable shirt. Their transformation pens appeared in their hands, and as a unit they transformed.

Their outfits were like Minako's when she transformed in the Amazon village with some minor changes. Each forearm was covered in a protective combination glove and metal guards that were nearly reflective and shone almost like polished silver. Their shin guards appeared almost identical in look except that they were fitted to protect their shins. The skirts were a touch longer, and they wore capes that were in the primary color of the house they represented, with an almost incandescent white sigil of their planet on the cape.

They stepped over to Usagi, who was still comfortably ensconced in her robe. Setsuna stepped forward and held out her hand to Usagi. "It is time princess," she said with a warm smile. Usagi wordlessly returned the smile, and took Setsuna's hand and allowed Setsuna to pull her to her feet. Michiru and Haruka removed her robe leaving her naked in the room with the others. Ami and Makoto had brought over her undergarments, which were all a lacy and nearly sheer white. The bra was strapless and quickly placed around her frame, and her panties went on and were settled into place with little effort. A garter and stockings completed the look.

When that was settled into place Ami and Makoto sat down, while Haruka and Michiru, with some assistance from the Amazons, brought the wedding dress over, and aided Usagi in dressing. Her gown was a brilliant white, and it almost seemed to radiate light. The dress was secured on her frame, and for a moment, she seemed to glow.

Setsuna stood with a smile on her face, "In all my years I never was too sure if I'd truly see this day." She had a crown in her hands, and gently placed it on Usagi's head. She smiled warmly at the soon to be queen, "I find some traditions so very appropriate really, and your mother, Nodoka, and I truly agree on this." Nodoka and Ikuko approached, and surprisingly Naru did too. "So in keeping with tradition we will begin." The others watched with rapt attention.

Setsuna smiled as she reached for a box that had been brought in. Using a great deal of care she opened up to reveal a very tasteful brooch, one that was quite ancient really. It appeared to be made of many diamonds, and was in the sigil of the Moon. "I happened to find this some time ago, and if I remember correctly, Serenity the First wore it on her wedding day. So I think it is quite appropriate that you wear this brooch, it is something quite old."

Ikuko approached with a velvet box in her hands. Tears were standing in her eyes as she was next. "Your father and I had this made for you recently," said Ikuko not really trusting her voice. She opened it up to reveal a gold chain with a small but detailed locket. Wordlessly she removed it and secured it on her daughter. Ikuko dropped her hands to her sides as Usagi examined the locket. Upon opening it up she saw pictures of her parents, and one of her and her brother when she was little. "It is something new for you."

Nodoka was next. She had on a pair of gold bracelets on each of her writs. She approached the young woman and slid them off with little effort. "These were worn by my mother, then by me, I'd like to let you borrow these for the ceremony, you can return them later." She helped Usagi slip them on, and they looked like they belonged on her slender wrists.

Naru approached, and pulled out a garter that was a simple shade of baby blue. "Every bride needs one of these," remarked Naru.

"Naru," complained Usagi gently. "You didn't have to do that for me."

Naru just smiled, "Yes I did, now hike that dress missy!" Usagi rolled her eyes at her now bossy friend, but she did as instructed, and Naru slipped the garter on for later festivities. Usagi then stepped into the waiting shoes, while Setsuna fetched the crown she would wear for the wedding. The Queen's Crown was already in the chapel, waiting for the coronation. Usagi curtseyed to let Setsuna put the crown on her head, and then the photographer was let in.

To say that the girls were seeing spots was an understatement, Kenji and Shinjo had joined Usagi for some family photos, before Shingo had to depart for the chapel. The walk was not that bad really, and the girls were abuzz with excitement. They each took their places, with Shinji joining Rei-chan, as he had the rings on a simple but elegant pillow. The moms were now seated, and the runner was brought down the aisle by Shingo. The music began, and the girls were paired with their respective partners for this occasion, and the procession began.

* * *

Ranma was up early today, not having been able to sleep in like he had hoped to be able to. Today was the day, and it would seal something in everyone's minds. He sat in a comfortable chair after doing some katas and a light meditative session, but it was doing nothing to calm his nerves. He ended up crashing in an apartment with Paul, Herb, Ryoga, Mu Tze, Shingo, and Doc Tofu. They traded stories for a while, and then chose to turn in. It surprised Ranma that he had woken up so early, but with what today was, well it was to be expected.

Paul woke up and came out of his room that he had shared with Doc Tofu. Both had woken up at pretty much the same time, and were able to take care of a morning routine with little effort. So it came with little surprise that they found Ranma awake, and wondering what was going on.

"Couldn't sleep I take it?" asked Paul.

Ranma fixed his now adopted brother with a small glare followed by a wry smile. "Hey I can't wait till you and Nabiki make it official. Then come talk to me about what you went through the night before."

"Yep, just as I predicted," announced Tofu, "Ranma has a severe case of the nerves."

"Funny ha-ha Doc," complained Ranma, "Your day is coming up really soon, in two weeks if I remember correctly."

Tofu got a bit of a silly grin, "Tell me about it, I just find myself agreeing with what the women choose."

"Note to self," spoke Paul in a stage whisper, "Agree with what the women want, that way you don't get into trouble."

"If that isn't the truth then I don't know what is," broke in a new voice. The trio turned to see the rest of the guys there. Shingo was a bit bleary eyed, but Mu Tze, Herb, and Ryoga were all awake and appeared to have gotten a bit of an early start on the day as well. It was clear to all that Herb had blabbed that comment.

In this case early was a slightly relative term, mostly because of the hour that they had finally turned in after trading stories. However all were early risers out of habit, and they had only slept in a short while. A knock came at the door as they chatted this morning, and Paul ended up getting it. A familiar pair of faces was at the door, followed by a combination of Musk and Amazon carrying their clothing for the day. Ukyo Kujoni and Konatsu were pushing a cart loaded with some fixings and a portable grill. "Good morning Ukyo! Come on in," greeted Paul. He smiled as she started to make her way in and said, "I'm sure our nervous groom will be happy to see a familiar face."

"Wouldn't surprise me there sugar," answered Ukyo with a warm smile. She took her shoes off and padded into the room.

Konatsu was close at hand and he greeting Paul, "Good morning Paul-sama, er, Paul."

Paul just chuckled a bit. Paul wasn't big on formality with people he considered friends, and he had been trying to get Konatsu to drop the honorific from his name. He considered Konatsu a friend who happened to work at a restaurant he frequented. "Morning Konatsu," replied Paul as the former walked in behind Ukyo. The next person, or pair really, was Shingo carrying a still not fully awake six year old Shinji Ikari on his back. "Morning Shingo," greeted Paul.

"Morning soon to be brother-in-law," replied Shingo with a smirk. Shingo liked Paul quite a bit really, but he still liked to tease him a bit, mostly because Paul wouldn't take it personally. Paul had plenty of ammo too, thanks to some help from his sister and mother, and he was at an awkward stage in his life too, and Shingo just knew he was going to be getting a hard time from more than one for years to come.

The boy on Shingo's back was now awake and somewhat functional, though still in his pajamas. "Morning Paul-nii," greeted the boy somewhat sleepily.

"Morning Shinji, did you just wake up?"

"A little while ago," answered the boy. "Mom wouldn't let me or Rei do our katas this morning. She said we had to get over here right away." Shinji slid off of Shingo's back and wiped the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Well we may be able to correct that," remarked Paul. He took note that Shingo was wearing a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a decent t-shirt. He wore a comfortable pair of sandals on his bare feet. "You feel up for a kata or two Shingo?"

Shingo thought for a moment. "Sure why not," replied the boy. "As long as we get to it before Kujoni-san gets breakfast cooked."

Paul realized Shingo was right, when Ukyo was in the zone, there was no stopping the girl. So he hustled the two in and the Amazons and Musk quietly followed with the clothing for the guys. All were in garment bags and each had a name on it. They hung the bags on a set of hooks, the quietly padded out of the room.

Heads turned as Shinji preceded Paul into the room. A chorus of "Hi Shinji" came in some form from all the guys. Shinji stopped, bowed, and returned the greeting.

"Hey someone didn't do his katas today," remarked Paul.

"Yeah and I really wanted to do them too," complained Shinji.

The guys shared a look for a few moments, and then Ranma asked, "Want to work out with the guys Shinji?"

If the boy's face could have lit up, it would have at that very moment. The only thing Shinji could do is nod his head vigorously.

A peal of female laughter erupted. "Go on guys," ordered Ukyo, "I'll just warm the grill up and cook for you when you are done."

"Thanks Uk-chan," replied Ranma to one of his oldest friends. So the guys went out into the courtyard that was attached to the apartment they were in. Ranma took the lead and the others followed along. It was one that Shinji knew quite well and had pretty much mastered. Konatsu had taken the time to learn that one, and was watching over Shinji, and only had to make one very minor correction in arm position for a boy of his size and stature. When they finished Konatsu caught Ranma's eye, and held up one finger on one hand, and made the gesture for very small by holding the tips of his thumb and index finger apart ever so slightly.

Subspace pockets were handy things to have, and between Mu Tze and Ranma they could move quite a bit when needed. So it was with little surprise to most of the guys there that Ranma pulled out a stout looking plank of wood. Ranma had suspected that the kids may be quite a bit closer to ready then the last time he saw them practice their katas, and it appeared his suspicions were correct. He just didn't expect to test this on his wedding day. 'Oh well,' thought Ranma, 'No better time than the present.'

He focused on the smiling boy, "Shinji, would you like to try something new?"

Shinji knew that tone well enough. "Of course Ranma-sensei," was his reply. "Is it a new kata?" There was a level of curiosity that both he and Rei had, and their facial expressions were a near match when they were curious about something. Ranma saw that expression now.

"How would you like to break a board?" asked Ranma.

Shinji was stunned at the question. He focused on Ranma and said the next logical thing, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

Ranma had been prepared for this one, and Usagi, Hotaru, Shingo, and Kodama Horaki had all said the same thing. "I think you are, and all you have to do is remember what we have taught you." Shinji nodded. "Now I'll be right there with you." He handed the board to Ryoga who took a knee as he held the board for the young boy. Herb repeated Ryoga's action, and took a firm grip of the board on the other side.

Ranma called out a specific stance to take in front of the board, which Shinji did perfectly. "Now close your eyes and focus Shinji," commanded Ranma as he stood to the boy's side. "Remember the forms that got you here. Remember the flow of energies." Shinji nodded his understanding. "Focus on your fist, and envision a wall that is super thin, yet super strong surrounding your fist."

Ono had been observing closely, and with his years of experience he could almost see the ki wrapping around Shinji's hand. The good Doc was quite impressed with the young boy, heck all the kids in his age group at the dojo were eager learners, and Tofu expected that he would be helping with the ki classes in the near future.

"Good Shinji," complemented Ranma. "Now open your eyes, but keep the image of the wall around your fist." Shinji did as he was told. "Focus on the board. Try and visualize the center of the board." It was obvious to all that Shinji had complied as his face took on a serious expression. "Now picture your fist going through the center of the board."

As Shinji did as he was told his fist lashed out and he struck the board with a yell. He snapped it cleanly, and his face wore a look of pure surprise. Ranma-sensei hadn't told him to strike. He turned to apologize to Ranma, but found his sensei just smiling at him. "Nice job Shinji!" complemented Ranma with a ruffle of the smaller boy's hair. "You did it perfectly."

"Thanks!" replied the boy. However before anything else could be discussed, a pair of very hungry creatures made themselves known. All of the guys had heard the famous (or infamous) Saotome Stomach Beast growl on more than one occasion, and it was the addition of the second, less developed Stomach Beast that caught everyone's attention.

Both Shinji and Ranma were a touch embarrassed by this, and the eruptions of laughter from everyone didn't help. Thankfully Ukyo had the remedy for this, "Come on you two. Quit playing around and get something to eat before Shinji's stomach starts to sound like Ranma's."

So the guys placed their orders, and Ukyo was quickly in the zone, and had everyone fed. It didn't take too long to clean up with the help of everyone, and she and Konatsu had departed for their guest room to change into their clothing for the day. The guys headed for the bathing area which had been prepared earlier while they were still asleep. They talked as they cleaned and soaked.

Everything had been made ready for them to wear, and the guys were able to dress rather quickly in their garb. All the guys who were dating a scout at that time had a lapel pin to denote who they were dating, and in some cases, exploring their relationship to new depths. Paul's outfit had a distinct militaristic look to it, as did Ranma's, though Ranma's was just a bit more ornate.

Shingo had a lapel pin that denoted the House of Saturn, and he like it, but wasn't too sure of all the connotations that went with it. He liked Hotaru quite a bit, and for now was happy to be friends with the girl. Shinji's outfit was nearly a tux, but was in a style that was similar to both Paul and Ranma.

It was an hour before the actual start of the ceremony when the guys left the apartment to make the trip to the chapel. The girls would come from the other direction. Lime and Mint were waiting for them and guided them to an antechamber of the chapel where Ranma was parked in a chair and Ryoga was put in charge of watching over him. The rest of the guys had specific duties, mostly seating the guests on the main floor. Dignitaries from Earth would be sitting in the balcony that was above the main floor of the chapel.

Rin Si of the Amazons approached Paul with a very familiar couple from Earth. He knew them by site, and his in all respects it was his big boss from his previous job. "Mr. President, Ma'am," he greeted them somewhat formally, "It is good to see you here. I'm glad you came."

"It is good to see you again. It is not often that a sitting President gets to greet a Medal of Honor recipient after the ceremony," remarked the man.

"Speaking of, where is your medal?" asked the President's wife.

"I'm not sure if I would be authorized to wear it while in this uniform ma'am," replied Paul.

The Presidential Couple shared a look and a smile. "Son you are fully authorized to wear it." He held out his hand, and an ever present aide handed the President a very familiar box. "Oh and to quote the ever expressive Miss Meioh, 'Feel free to bell that cat if he is being stubborn.'" The President's face nearly split from the Cheshire like grin that appeared on his face. He opened the box, and his wife took out the medal, and she had to stand on her toes to place it on his head. She fussed with it to get it to sit just right.

She held the young man by his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes, "Never forget how proud your country is of you, and what you are doing now. You can wear this with great honor for your deeds, even if you still try and downplay them."

He sighed in defeat, smiled, and nodded. "Yes ma'am," he replied as he straightened up.

"Now if you excuse us we have to take our seats," stated the President. They shook hands as they parted and the couple headed toward the stairs where the rest of the delegation from Earth would be seated.

Paul joined the rest of the guys as they worked to seat the guests. There were many family and friends on both sides that were so very happy for the couple. Ukyo looked stunning in her kimono, while Konatsu fidgeted with his formal wear. Poor guy was so used to wearing women's clothing, so that it was almost alien to wear formal men's wear. A surprise was Kodachi and her date, as it was one of Ranma's friends from school.

Before they knew it, it was time to seat the last guests. Paul offered his arm to Nodoka, who was positively glowing. "Are you doing better today?" asked Paul with some genuine concern. Genma followed behind, allowing his adopted son the honor and pleasure of escorting his wife.

"I am fine Paul," replied Nodoka as she patted his arm with her free hand. "There is nothing to worry about. Everything is well in hand." The reply was somewhat cryptic, but Paul decided that in this case discretion was the better part of valor, and wisely kept his mouth shut. He stood to the side to wait.

Entering the chapel on Shingo's arm was Ikuko. Her smile was evident to all, and she was so very happy for, and proud of Usagi. A light blush was on her face, with all the media attention. As she was nearly to her seat, a contingent of Musk and Amazon, resplendent in their finest garb and armor filed in quietly and took up positions along the walls to either side.

Ikuko sat down in her waiting seat to wait for the rest of the wedding. Shingo walked to the altar, and he lit a small stick from a nearby candle. A tall candle with the Seal of the House of Serenity was placed about midway from the top. He lit the candle and made sure it stayed lit. He joined Paul at the runner roll. Both took the rope on either end, and walked down the aisle, making the effect complete.

* * *

The chapel was very large by church standards. Sunlight streamed in through the clear windows, and was diffused by light, airy, white buntings and banners that were hung throughout to make it look just right. There was an air of anticipation and celebration for what was about to begin. Grandpa Hino came out of the back antechamber with Ranma and Ryoga close behind. In a balcony above and behind Gramps, Setsuna made her appearance in full dress. Haruka and Michiru took positions on what were nearly hidden platforms, well at least until they appeared on them. Michiru had her violin with her and looked eager to begin. She looked to the entry to the chapel, and standing there arm in arm were the blushing couple of Hotaru and Shingo. Michiru caught their eyes, and the two youngsters nodded. She smiled warmly to them both and turned her attention to the conductor. She had worked with this group before, and was beyond delighted to see so many had survived. She nodded to the conductor, and she and the orchestra began an ancient Lunarian Wedding March.

It was simple, yet complex. There was an elegance to it that lent it to measure the steps of the wedding party as they proceeded down the aisle. Hotaru and Shingo were first, and their steps were matched perfectly. As they reached a predetermined location Ami stepped out on the arm of Tofu Ono. Their steps were just as measured, and they too proceeded down the aisle. Mu Tze and Minako were next. There was a closeness there that everyone could see, and none could deny. It was clear that their bonds were drawing them closer and closer.

Rei Hino and Herb followed next. They had shared a chaste, but wonderful kiss when Herb complemented Rei. A light blush adorned her cheeks still, and for those that knew her it was obvious that Rei was a very happy girl. Finally it was Paul and Makoto's turn. Makoto was happy for more than one reason really, but it was a bit of a dilemma on how she should participate. Was she the "mother" of the groom? Could she be in the wedding party? It was obvious to all but Makoto that Usagi wanted her in the procession, but Makoto was hesitant at first. It took a nice long private conversation, along with a good shared cry between the girls for Makoto to come around. So here she was all gussied up for the occasion, and looking quite happy for multiple reasons.

The music changed ever so slightly now as the youngest of the wedding party began their trek down the aisle. Both kids were excited at first, but embarrassed by all the attention. So many photographs had been taken of the other couples walking down the aisle, and now the twins were the center of attention. They both were blushing at the attention and all the flashes going off. Thankfully they arrived at the end.

Naru Osaka was next as she came down solo. A warm and shy smile graced her features as she proceeded down the aisle. She was so very happy for Usagi on this day. She had a boyfriend now, and he was just as wonderful and Ranma was, just in a slightly different, but just as caring way.

The music picked up, and everyone stood and looked down the aisle. Standing there is his very formal dress, stood Kenji Tsukino. His face spoke of a mix of happiness and trepidation. He was so happy for his little girl, yet she wasn't a little girl anymore. No she was becoming more and more a queen every day, and there wasn't much he could do about it. However he was very happy that Usagi and Ranma were now going to be fully and legally bonded. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

Usagi wore an expression of complete and total serenity. She was so very calm and poised for this moment. Her hand gently rest on her father's arm, and she was a site to behold. Her crown seemed to be aflame atop her head, while her blonde locks of hair seemed to flow in pure perfection down her back in a simple style. Her dress appeared almost luminescent in the natural light. Together father and daughter began the trek down the aisle. It seemed like an eternity for some really, as all eyes were focused on the young Crown Princess. She looked so calm and poised, yet Usagi had her eyes focused on only one other individual in that chapel that day, and he was just a few short steps away.

Before either father or daughter knew it, their trek was over, and Kenji was passing his daughter over to someone he considered another son. "Take care of her for me Ranma," requested the older man.

"I will," promised Ranma, "Always."

Usagi's train was tended to by Kodama and Hikari Horaki, and Asuka Soryu. The girls also had another specific function, but that would come later. The wedding ceremony began in earnest now, and it was a mix of Japanese and ancient Lunarian customs that Gramps, Kuh Lohn, Usagi, Ranma, and Setsuna had worked hard to polish out. Gramps was surprised that he had been asked to perform the ceremony, as he really considered himself a simple priest. Thankfully his granddaughter convinced him that both Ranma and Usagi really wanted him as a part of the ceremony, and he finally capitulated.

They kept the wedding ceremony short, vows where exchanged, as were the rings on the pillow that Shinji had carried, and the sake was consumed. After the final pronouncement of husband and wife loud applause and cheering was heard from all, but that was not the end. Setsuna stepped up on the rail of the balcony in front of all. She resolutely stepped off the rail, and gently floated down and landed softly on her feet.

She smiled warmly at Usagi and Ranma, now that the ceremony was finished, and the mothers were beyond happy. "Millennia ago I was charged with the most sacred of tasks. Queen Serenity with her dying breath commanded me to watch and to wait for the princesses to return. The wait was long and lonely." She paused to suppress those feelings of utter loneliness that could sometimes creep back in. "Finally, nearly 18 years ago I found myself able to return to Earth. I was able to become successful in business, and I was able to become a school guidance councilor in that time. Finally my journey brought me to Juban, where I watched and observed a princess grow and develop. I saw her pick up the mantle of Sailor Moon, as did all the princesses before her. She made contact with others like her, and together they formed a friendship and a strong bond. I watched her as she found her first crush, then as she found her true love. I watched her as she made some very hard decisions, some which tore at her heart. She and her friends stood together in that tough time, and they together persevered through the amazing strength of unity."

"They did not rest on their laurels. Through her leadership the Princess was able to make preparations for a time she feared fast approaching. Old allies were discovered, and preparations were made in secret. Finally on that horrible day they acted with decisiveness to fight the evil that attacked and fought valiantly to push the invaders back. Despite their best efforts, and the efforts of the JSDF the battle was being lost. It was then that she made her toughest decision. She and her husband left the field of battle to cast the spell that would restore the moon, and bring all the survivors here."

Setsuna smiled warmly at Usagi, and then continued. "She and the others worked to near exhaustion to make sure everyone was sheltered, and the wounded would receive care. She went out personally and provided comfort and healing where and when she could. She and the others, myself included, were able to witness many heartwarming reunions, and shared in the sorrows of those who lost their loved ones." She looked deep into the crowd, "She has proven her character beyond measure for one so very young, and it more than fit for the mantle that I can now finally bestow after such a long time."

As Setsuna was speaking, Hikari, Asuka, Kodama, Michiru, and Haruka went to the large altar, where a pair of crowns awaited on a single large velvet pillow. The girls gently slid the pillow, and with Kodama in the center, flanked by Hikari and Asuka, who in turn were flanked by Haruka and Michiru, off of the altar, and they quietly walked the fifteen paces, as measured by the little feet involved, to where Setsuna stood, and where Ranma and Usagi had each taken a knee.

Setsuna lifted the more ornate crown off of the pillow and held it above Usagi's head, "Usagi Saotome, Sailor Moon and reborn Crown Princess, I now crown thee Queen Serenity of the Reborn Moon Kingdom. May your rule be just and fair. May you show compassion when needed, strength when required, and always tempered with wisdom." A cheer went up from the assembled crowd for a moment as Setsuna reached for the other crown.

She waited for the cheering to die down, which it did quickly. She smiled and continued, "Ranma Saotome, Jovian Paladin and reborn Prince of Jupiter and son of Sailor Jupiter, I now crown thee King of the Reborn Moon Kingdom. May you rule alongside your Bride with commitment and honor. May you always be just and fair. May you show compassion when needed, strength when required, and always tempered with wisdom."

Bells began to peal and they continued to peal as the couple stood to face the gathered guests. The Amazons and Musk drew their swords and let out a mighty yell of support. The guests on the floor bowed deeply to the now royal couple, and the untransformed scouts transformed into their Senshi dress.

Ami stepped before the standing couple and went down on her right knee, with her right fist clenched and held over her heart. "I, Ami Mizuno, reborn princess and heir to the house of Mercury pledge my loyalty, support, and friendship to the House of Serenity."

A nod from the couple was seen and Ami stood off to the side. Minako Aino now stood before the couple and she repeated Ami's pose. "I am Minako Aino and I am the reborn princess and heir to the House of Venus. I pledge my loyalty, support, and friendship to the House of Serenity."

Rei Hino approached in her form, and she too repeated the pose and made a similar statement. Each was repeated, finishing with Setsuna. Each scout stood to either side of the couple. Finally Usagi spoke up, "These are my reborn guardians and protectors of the Moon Kingdom. We value all life, and we value our friendships. For those nations of Earth who wish to be our friends and allies it is my hope that you find no better friend. I'm sure our nations will have disagreements, but may we always be able to work them out at a table, and not on the field of battle."

She paused before continuing, "We will stand with our brothers and sisters of Earth and will help whenever needed. We will lend our strength to yours whenever needed. We will defend the Earth from outside threats to the best of our strength."

"After millennia the House of Serenity is now reborn," announced the Queen. "I pray that all those who are under my rule prosper and grow. May you find happiness and joy always, and may your times of sorrow be short. May I listen to wise council, and dismiss foolish council. May all our houses and families grow, and may the wounds of the past become a distant memory. I pray that my rule is always tempered with wisdom and compassion, and that my rule dispenses justice for all fairly and evenly."

Applause began and the bells continued to ring. The girls of the wedding party dropped their transformations and were back in their dresses and hairstyles. The bells continued and the procession began in reverse. The girls quickly rearranged Usagi's long train, and they followed her out with the rest of the wedding party following close behind. Amazon and Musk women worked together to secure the train in the "travel" configuration, and the girls stood to one side of Ranma and Usagi talking and giggling. It was time to meet and greet the guests as they filed past on their way to the banquet hall and the waiting feast. The families of both, including the Tendos, found themselves back in the chapel for another few round of pictures. It took far less time than they feared and the photographer packed up his gear for the short trek to the banquet hall among one other stop.

The couple along with the rest of the party headed for the nearby front entrance of the palace, where the waiting carriage and horses were waiting. The driver held the door to the carriage open, and both he and Ranma helped Usagi into their transportation around some of the streets of the palace. The crowds went wild at the procession, and the horses were magnificent as they trotted through the streets in a stately manner. The couple found some of the adulation excessive, and to tell the truth they were a touch embarrassed. There were familiar figures where everywhere, from those that lined the walks and windows, to those directing the traffic. It took a while, but soon they were entering the gate, where the ever-present photographer was taking pictures, to the media providing live coverage.

The couple stepped off the carriage and joined the rest of the wedding party. Together they made the trek to the banquet hall, where the rest of their guests were waiting, without media coverage.

The guests had been there for a while now, and everyone was now mingling and having a good time. The wedding party made their appearance, and they were again introduced by a DJ who had been hired for this occasion. The banquet was by invite only, and it consisted of many friends and family members. The wedding party was seated, and all took note that the Royal Couple were now wearing far less ornate crowns, but crowns none the less.

Gramps Hino gave a small blessing to the happy couple, and is you asked some Nodoka Saotome was positively glowing. Genma seemed to be doting on his wife, and she seemed to be enjoying it. They shared a table with Kenji and Ikuko, along with Soun, Yui, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Gramps Hino also joined them and was quite jovial.

Dinner was served and it was very good. It was confirmed on that day that the Amazons and the Musk really knew how to put on a spread, and it was enjoyed by all. Finally the dancing began, and as the day wore on the bouquet was tossed. She hadn't expected to catch it, but a very surprised Nabiki Tendo found herself the holder of the bouquet. Kasumi snapped a picture of the surprised look on her sister's face, much to Nabiki's chagrin.

Ranma joined his wife as she hitched her dress up to reveal a shapely leg, and its waiting blue garter. Ranma slid the small object off of his wife's very shapely leg, and the next part began. All the single guys lined up, and none were allowed to escape, to include Soun. Ranma tossed the garter up into the air, and hands shot up to grab it. It was a slightly surprised Paul that found himself in possession of the garter, and laughter and cheers came from all who knew him. He had some fun placing it on the leg of his girlfriend, who gave him a smoky look. They shared a dance together afterward, and the party continued.

* * *

Night had finally fallen, and Paul was enjoying a slow dance with Nabiki. Nodoka was dancing with Genma, and surprisingly Yui and Soun were enjoying one of their many dances together. Kuh Lohn pogoed over with a smile on her face. She had been chatting with Ranma and Usagi as they circulated. They had stopped and saw something that brought smiles and a couple of hidden chuckles. "Come on you two, you really need to see this," said Kuh Lohn whose voice was layered with a large amount of amusement.

They shared a look and followed the Amazon. They arrived to find what Ranma and Usagi were looking at with warm expressions. Five small figures were sitting against a wall, and all five were sound asleep. Hikari was nestled in her sister's protective embrace as the two sisters slept. It was the trio of Asuka, Shinji, and Rei that was also adorable. Shinji had ended up in the middle of the two, and his sister's head had claimed one shoulder, while Asuka's had claimed the other. The kids were beyond done for the night and if you looked closely you could see some had entered REM sleep.

Yui and Soun had arrived, with Kyoko Soryu in tow. Hikari's and Kodama's parents were not far behind as well. A curious Herb and Rei had approached followed by Lime and Mint to see what was going on. It was Lime who offered to help carry the sleeping Kodama, and his offer was accepted.

Paul and Nabiki realized the time, and it was fairly late by now. They took their leave of Ranma and Usagi, followed by Soun, Yui, and Kyoko. The group returned and Asuka was picked up by Soun, while Nabiki quietly lifted Rei to carry her back to their apartment for the weekend. Paul picked up Shinji, and the sleeping boy didn't even stir. Naoko was in the process of bidding the couple farewell while she had the pleasure of dealing with two very tired teenage girls. They left as a group and each went to their respective apartments, where the young ones were put to sleep.

It was a tired Paul that slipped out of the furo dressed in a comfortable pair of short and shirt first. He headed to the waiting couch and pulled the lever to rest his feet. He leaned back to rest and put a pillow behind his head. "Well that went easier than I thought," remarked Paul to himself, or at least he thought so.

"What was easier?" asked Nabiki.

He turned to see his girlfriend standing there in her short-shorts and a hoodie of his that she had swiped. The garter was still quite prominent on her leg, and she was quite proud to wear it. Without even asking she came over and parked herself securely on his lap and decided it was a nice time to cuddle.

"Getting the kids cleaned up," answered Paul.

"I surprised they didn't wake up," admitted Nabiki.

"So am I," agreed Paul.

"You want something to drink?"

"I'm fine Nabs."

"Good." They enjoyed each others presence for a while and never heard Akane enter with her father and Yui. She came in to check, and it was all she could do to stop her chuckling. She went to the hallway leading to the rooms and called in a quiet voice, "Dad, Yui, come check this out." The adults came out of the room the children were sharing and followed a sniggering Akane. They came out into the main living area to find Paul and Nabiki sound asleep in each others arm. Soun and Yui smiled at the sight, and Yui glided over to a rack that held a light blanket. She covered the two, and hustled the other pair off to their respective rooms. She turned out the light and let the sleeping couple lie.

* * *

Now this is a long one for me. Over 17 pages of text and for me that is quite a bit. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. This is probably not the ceremony that people were expecting, but this is the one I really needed to write.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Thanks to all for pointing out where I made some mistakes, and to where I fell into simple writing traps. It helps quite a bit. I have one of the next chapters banging around in my head and I plan on writing it unless people tell me they want another very specific wedding of another Nerima couple. Let me know your thoughts, and let me know any mistakes too.


	33. Small Surprises

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 33, Small Surprises

It was just over seven months since Ranma and Usagi had their official wedding then coronation. Things were going quite well for the royal couple, and they were happy. It was tough running a kingdom, and there was always something to do yesterday. However they had surrounded themselves with wise council. The Amazons, Musk, Phoenix, and some representatives met with them both regularly, and everyone was settling down nicely.

However today was not one of their normal days. No today was far from normal, really far from normal. Ranma was pacing like a caged tiger, his whole body was a jumble of nerves and nervous energy, and for good reason. The hospital that was in the palace may be small, but was well equipped and staffed, and everyone was glad of that when they had to be whisked into the suite. Ranma had been politely shown the door, and told to wait outside.

Paul had landed from another test flight just over an hour ago, and had arrived straight from the airfield that was attached to the palace. He was still in his flight gear after taking a fighter up for a test flight after Yui, Naoko, and Kyoko showed him the modifications their teams had made. He was beyond happy with the performance, and he was hip deep in training of new pilots as well. He watched Ranma at first with amusement, however recently it was becoming annoyance. Since his adoption Ranma treated him like a brother, and Paul returned that treatment as well.

"Geeze how long does it take?" griped Ranma.

"It takes as long as it takes," replied Rin Xie. She had taken charge of the men and had plenty of experience in dealing with this type of situation.

"But…. I mean…" It was evident that Ranma was having trouble forming coherent thoughts at the moment.

Paul sighed an exasperated sigh, "Would you just relax," complained the pilot. "Lady Ikuko is in there as well and the situation is well in hand." Ranma just fixed Paul with a glare, which resulted in nothing but a dead even stare returned from his elder brother. Ranma decided that it would be better to sit and attempt to meditate for a bit, but he couldn't even get started.

A distinctively female cry of agony came from behind the door, and Ranma shot to his feet to head into the ward. A smart rap on the head from an Amazon cane brought the young king to a halt. "What did you do that for?" complained Ranma as he rubbed his undamaged skull.

"Because you are being an unmitigated pain," replied Rin Xie. "Now sit down before I start resorting to pressure points to keep you still."

Ranma knew she was serious, and she had the skill to back it up too. So he sat down grumpily, grumbling to no one about the general unfairness of things. Paul's eyes were closed as he attempted to meditate, but a tick was developing over one eye and it was not going away.

It wasn't too long after that when Hotaru, Shingo, Ami, and Ryoga walked into the waiting area. Hotaru and Ryoga took one look at Ranma, then looked at Paul and could tell what was up. Hotaru approached her now eldest brother and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Paul opened his eyes and smiled brightly for the girl he got to call his kid sister, "Hey kid! What's up?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed at that 'kid' comment for a moment, but Paul's smile dampened any reaction she might have had to try and straighten him around. "Let me guess," started Hotaru, "He is being insufferable again."

Paul just rolled his eyes, "Ever since we got here."

Hotaru seemed to consider something for a bit as she examined both of her brothers, and then pulled out a cell phone that she had gotten recently. She dialed a specific number from memory. She spoke softly to the other end for a few moments, then smiled and thanked the other person before she hung up. She approached Ryoga and stood on her toes as she whispered something into his ear. His eyes went wide at her request, and a positively feral grin spread across his face as he nodded his head in agreement. Hotaru then approached Paul and whispered into his ear. His eyes narrowed for a moment as she presented her plan. As she pulled back Paul smiled at the younger girl and nodded. A smile blossomed across his face and all they had to do now was just wait.

Shingo realized Hotaru was up to something fairly quickly. He knew her quite well, and also knew there was a sharp mind behind her quiet features and she could be quite devious when needed. "Um, Ami-san," began the boy. "You might want to take a step back."

Ami looked up to observe her boyfriend standing there in a deceptive posture. He was radiating at his full strength now, poised to strike. Ryoga's eyes were fixed on Ranma's form, as were Paul's and Hotaru's. Rin Xie was watching everything with a great deal of amusement, as her hearing was quite sharp, and she got all the details of what young Hotaru had planned.

It was less than five minutes later when it finally happened. Ranma stood up to continue his nervous pacing again. He heard Ryoga call his name and as he turned to answer he saw Ryoga's fist screaming toward his head. He wasn't able to dodge. Ranma flew straight into the stone wall and impacted with enough force so he was imbedded to a depth of five inches. His hands were twitching and it was evident by his eyes that he was totally out of it. In a bit of happenstance or it was the Murphy guy injecting one of his many laws, Herb and Rei happened to be walking into the waiting area to see if anyone needed anything. They entered the area just as Ryoga finished his punch and Ranma impacted the wall scant inches from their faces. Rei developed a serious tick over one eye.

Shingo and Hotaru were both opening their eyes and relaxing from the involuntary cringe to see the after effects. They looked over to see the expression on Rei's face, and together they both let out a quiet "Uh oh."

Rei took a deep breath and turned to Ryoga, "I hope for your sake there is one HELL of a good reason why you punched the King into the wall there Ryoga!"

Hotaru hadn't quite expected this, but she figured and explanation was owed. "Onii-sama was being a royal pain and wouldn't sit still," began the sometimes quiet girl. "So I had Ryoga knock him out so Onii-san could take him flying." The grin that spread across Hotaru's face was nearly vicious as she knew quite well on how Paul could be in the cockpit. As a scout she had been taken up in a test flight with him, and she treasured that experience, even if it was beyond any amusement park ride she could remember.

Herb seemed to cringe and paled briefly, but developed a smile on his face as he knew what was about to happen. He watched as Ryoga tossed the unconscious young King over his shoulder and then asked, "You want some help getting him into a pressure suit?"

A fanged smile was shot in Herb's direction. "As long as Rei doesn't mind," replied Ryoga.

Rei just smiled at the reason. She regarded Hotaru for a moment, and just shook her head in resignation. She smiled sweetly at the trio of men, "Have fun boys!" They returned her smile and looked to each other.

"Roof hop?" asked Ryoga.

"Sure, why not," agreed Paul.

Herb went to a nearby window and opened it, "Well what are we waiting for. If we aren't careful he'll wake up before we can get him loaded." With that the trio bounded out the window, making a straight line path for the airfield. All three were fast, and Paul was holding his own in keeping up with the other two. He had only recently learned this rather speedy transportation method, and he liked it to be honest. However he only used it when necessary, and right now he considered it necessary.

They arrived at the flight line where a new two seat fighter that he had flown recently had just been released from a short round of preventative maintenance. The crew chief of the aircraft was a USAF veteran who relocated to the moon with his family because the crown was paying for his college tuition as long as he worked to support the developing air and ground forces. He happened to spot them hopping their way in, and he just shook his head in disbelief.

Ryoga, Herb, and Paul headed for a specific building where the locker rooms and changing areas were. The trio got some looks as they entered with their still unconscious cargo. Paul headed for a specific station to register his "mission" and who he was carrying while Herb and Ryoga took their burden to get changed into a pressure suit that had been made for him.

Paul was typing away at the terminal when a crash and a cry of "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Followed by a few more crashes and a female cry of, "No way in hell are you getting me in that thing!" followed by some even more crashes and impacts. Paul just shook his head and finished his typing, went to the break area and grabbed a hot cup of water and calmly made his way to the male locker-room. He opened the door to find a female and struggling Ranma fighting Herb and Ryoga as the pair were struggling to keep her in the flight pressure suit and to get her under some hot water at the same time. Paul calmly walked over and dumped the contents of the cup and instantly transformed his younger sister into his younger brother.

Ranma felt the cup of hot water hit, and knew it would now be hell to get out of the pressure suit he was now in. He turned to see who it was, and much to his chagrin in was his adopted brother. "I take it this is your doing?" he growled.

Paul just beamed as he was totally innocent, well mostly innocent (in his mind). "Nope," answered Paul. "This is all Hotaru's idea."

"Bullshit," shot out Ranma.

Paul just smiled sweetly and said, "Hotaru said and I quote 'Onee-sama is being a royal pain and wouldn't sit still. So I had Ryoga knock him out so Onii-san could take him flying' unquote."

"Aww come on!" wheedled Ranma, "I don't want to go up in one of those things."

"Hotaru-chan went up, as did both Herb and myself," remarked a smug Ryoga.

"It's not that bad Ranma," added Herb, "Honest!"

Ranma just continued grumbling under his breath about the general unfarness of everything, so Paul pulled out his trump card. "Well it seems gentlemen, that my brother is chicken!" declared the pilot.

Ranma shot out of the grasp of Herb and Ryoga, and the two just watched things play out. "Hey I'm not chicken," complained Ranma, "You take that back."

"Why?" asked Paul. "I've gotten every Scout up in the air, including Hotaru-chan, and she had a ball I might add. Herb, Ryoga, and Mu Tze have all gone up with me as well."

"Well at least Ukyo hasn't been up in one of those things," said Ranma in an attempt to defend himself.

"He took her up this morning for a flight," stated Herb in a flat tone.

Ranma turned to look at Herb, and his face was serious. His face fell at that statement, and he knew he'd never live it down, and no one in that room would let him, regardless if he was the king or not. "Fine," grumbled Ranma in resignation. "Let's get this done with."

Paul smiled and positioned Ranma and started checking his pressure suit. Paul made minor adjustments to everything while at the same time giving him a thorough safety brief. Ranma was always impressed with how profession Paul could be at the drop of a hat. Paul stood back and asked, "How does that feel?"

Ranma moved a bit and it felt fairly comfortable, "Not too bad but I think it binds in some spots. I wouldn't want to fight in this."

Paul had a special board and pad of paper secured to his right leg. He reached down and made a quick note. "Hmm. That is the same thing Ryoga, Herb, Mu Tze, and Ukyo all told me." He regarded his younger brother for a moment. "If you have some time I'd like you to meet with the team we have working on the pressure suits. If we are going to have as many fighters in the cockpit as possible then they need to be able to fight in what they wear. I think your input would be invaluable."

"I can do that," agreed Ranma. "What about you guys?" he asked of Herb and Ryoga.

"Rei had just picked me up from my first meeting with the team," answered Herb.

Ranma realized that Paul was serious, "Well looks like I'm in." Before anymore could be said Paul handed him a helmet, a heavy duty plastic trash bag, and a safety vest. "I take it you are serious?"

"Yep, it is all ready to go," replied Paul.

"Fine," agreed Ranma, "Let's get this over with then."

The pair of brothers headed for the flight line where a jeep like vehicle was waiting to take them to the waiting craft. It was the crew chief of the craft and he started the vehicle and started driving as they settled in.

"How's it going sir?" asked the young sergeant.

"Not to bad," answered Paul, "You guys all settled in?"

"Yes sir," answered the sergeant. "The wife is working the hospital and my daughter is now enrolled in first grade and she loves it."

"That's great," answered Paul. "So when do classes start?"

"Two weeks sir, I'm enrolled half time." The sergeant looked to his other passenger, "Your Majesty, it is good to meet you sir."

Ranma smiled, "It is my pleasure sergeant. I'm just glad to keep getting the help."

"Well an offer like this only comes along once in a lifetime, and this is something my wife and I just couldn't pass up." They pulled up to the waiting craft. It was deceptively simple in design, the wings were retractable however at the moment it was configured for atmospheric flight. One seat was behind and slightly above the other, and both canopies were open. It was dark in color mostly, but it seemed to shimmer in the daylight Its tail had the royal seal on it, as did all the others that were currently on the flight line. An access ramp led to the back seat, while a ladder awaited the front. They pulled well to the side and the vehicle stopped. The trio hopped out and Paul headed directly to the font seat where he got in with years of practiced ease. The sergeant escorted the young King to the back seat, and guided Ranma in with little problem. Some rudimentary controls were explained to him and Ranma was becoming fascinated.

Paul had his helmet fixed in place and sealed quickly and was running through the startup procedure before Ranma was even fully strapped in. The wine of the engines was heard and Ranma quickly had his helmet on. The sergeant made sure Ranma's helmet was secure and double checked the restraints. He scrambled down the ramp and pulled it well away.

Ranma now began to listen in on the chatter in his headset.

"Checking flaps and rudders," called Paul.

"Roger, checking flaps and rudders," called a new voice, decidedly female. Ranma looked out to see a girl, not much older than he was, her brown hair pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a brown t-shirt and what looked to be some type of military issue pants and boots. She wore a headset that had a wire that led to the craft he was sitting in. "Flaps and rudders are a go."

"Flaps and rudders are a go, roger," replied Paul in an efficient tone. "Auxiliary running a full power, hydraulic systems check, ready to start one."

"Ready to start one, roger," replied the female. She checked aft of the craft and called, "You are clear to start one."

"Clear on one," replied Paul. "Starting one," he called. Ranma could feel the engine begin to hum as the craft came alive. He felt the air pressure in his helmet increase and the pressure suit began to fully regulate his body temperature. "I have a good start on one, ready to start two."

"Ready to start two, roger," the female moved to check again, "You are clear to start two."

"Clear to start two, roger," replied Paul. "Starting two." The hum of the engines was felt through Ranma's entire body now, and he was beginning to understand why Paul loved flying. "I have two good starts. Engines are nominal." Ranma waited in fascination as Paul ran through something that was beyond familiar to him.

It was a couple of minutes later when Paul spoke again, "Tower this is Sword Six, requesting clearance to taxi to runway."

"Sword six this is Tower. You are cleared for taxi to runway three one. Use route delta one and hold short." It was another female voice, distinctly British in accent if Ranma was hearing correctly.

"Roger, cleared to taxi to runway three one using route delta one and hold short," repeated Paul. He closed the canopies and called to the female on the side. "Okay go ahead and pull the chocks."

"Roger sir, pulling chocks." She quickly approached and pulled a pair of blocks from around the front landing gear tire. "Chocks are pulled sir."

"Roger chocks pulled. Thanks much," answered Paul. "Everything all set at the alternate site?"

"Ready and waiting just in case sir," replied the female with a smile.

"Excellent," answered Paul. "Go ahead and disconnect. I'll see you either back here or at the alternate."

"Will do sir. Have a great flight," said the female. She disconnected her wire and closed the access panel she used to communicate with Paul. She quickly stepped to the left of the craft a safe distance away and came to attention with little effort. She offered a salute to the pilot and waited.

Paul smiled and quickly returned the salute and dropped his. She dropped her salute and waited. Paul gave the engines a bit of thrust, and soon he was taxiing along a prescribed path. He got to the end of the runway and held short and made another radio call, "Tower this is Sword Six. Holding short runway three one."

"Sword Six this is Tower. Pattern is clear, no traffic on scopes. You have full discretion. You may take off when ready."

"Tower, Sword Six. Pattern clear and full discretion. Taxiing onto three one for combat take-off."

"Sword Six, Tower. Roger combat take off approved. Have fun!" That last bit sounded way too chipper in Ranma's opinion.

As they started onto the runway Ranma asked with just a hint of trepidation, "Combat take-off?"

Paul stopped at the end of the runway and set the brakes. "This is a combat take-off," was all he said. He pushed the throttles up to and then beyond full into something very similar to afterburners on Earth aircraft. Ranma heard the roar of the engines, and then felt himself get snapped back into his seat as Paul released the brakes and the craft rocketed down the runway. At about the half way point Paul pulled back on the stick, and the craft went near vertical, and without even keying the microphone Paul heard Ranma scream.

Paul leveled off the craft and waited for Ranma to catch his breath. "That my brother is a combat take-off."

"God you are nuts you know that?" griped Ranma. He could hear Paul's laughter. "You used to do that all the time?"

"Naw not quite like that. Remember an aircraft carrier has a much shorter runway," replied Paul, "That was nothing." He could almost feel Ranma rolling his eyes.

"Well you're still nuts," griped Ranma.

Paul laughed a bit more at Ranma's expense, then realized something and asked a question, "Hey have you seen the orbital platforms yet?"

"From the ground yes, but that was three months ago," admitted the young King.

Paul turned the craft and headed for a specific area that was housing some long term construction projects. He descended in altitude and called, "Control, Sword Six, heading for yard."

"Sword Six, Control, roger" came the reply from a male voice.

They continued their flight, and soon arrived at a very busy location that was located a fair distance away. Ranma saw six forms, and two looked almost complete. He whistled to himself, "So that is them huh. It looks like a couple are almost completed."

"That they are," agreed Paul. "According to the ladies they should be putting those on the darkside for final outfitting and to bring their cloaking systems fully online."

Ranma got a bit pensive for a moment, "There is a lot of effort into that."

Paul knew that tone of voice well enough, "I know, but it is the best solution we could come up with. We can't have you and the girls running all over Earth all the time. No between the Amazons, Musk, and Phoenix we have a good ground and some limited close air support. We are raising the next generation now, and poor Dr. Mizuno has been beyond busy delivering babies at the hospital." Paul took a breath. "Relax Ranma, we will be able to protect ourselves and the Earth from those things."

"What about over there?"

"Oh the patrol craft?"

"Yeah but something looks to be a bit bigger than patrol craft," remarked Ranma.

"Well if you are going to have a space-borne navy you can't do everything with a motorboat. Besides at least one of those is mine you know. I have to be able to haul the girls and their selected others to their planets to establish transport points eventually."

Ranma roared at that memory and the meeting that they had had with a select few individuals.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the big wedding and there was a pretty standard meeting with the Scouts all present. Paul and Nabiki were also present as well as the plan to get the other planets restored had finally begun to bear fruit. A sleek transport ship had been constructed to haul a couple of the couples at a time to their planets, and there was more than enough room for the pilot and his significant other as well. Paul placed himself into the decision making process when he learned of Usagi's intentions, and he understood her reasoning after talking with her, Ranma, and Setsuna in private. So he had been able to get a firm grip on the requirements needed, and had passed them off to the ladies as he took to calling that particular brilliant trio.

So his ship was about 1/3 of the way to completion, and Usagi decided it was time to brief the rest of the Scouts. It was held in the war room, and it had been secured from prying eyes and ears. Everyone who would be affected was there, to include Ryoga, Mu Tze, Herb, and surprisingly Shingo. To say Shingo was surprised was to understate the situation.

"Good, everyone is here," stated Usagi as she worked to form her thoughts.

"So what's up Usagi?" asked a curious Makoto.

"And what is up with the lockdown?" added Rei.

Usagi knew there was no backing out of it now. "Well, this is probably one of the toughest things I'll ever have to tell all of you," admitted the young Queen. Her King was right there beside her and holding her hand under the table. "As you know over a year ago Ranma and I had to abandon the battlefield to cast a spell to make the moon inhabitable before we transported the survivors here." Heads all nodded in acknowledgement. "What I didn't tell you is the mechanics involved with that particular spell."

Setsuna knew exactly what Usagi was referring to, and she knew it quite well as a matter of fact. However Usagi considered this her duty to inform the others, and Setsuna was there to provide some silent support. "Mechanics?" asked Ami and Haruka.

"Yeah," replied Usagi, "Mechanics."

Ami's fingers began to fly over the keyboard of the Mercury computer at tremendous speeds as she did a power search. Her results proved fruitless, "I'm not coming up with anything in the database Usagi."

"That is because it isn't in there," answered Setsuna, "It is one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Millennial Kingdom." All eyes turned to Setsuna, but she just focused in on Usagi and just nodded her head.

"It is closely guarded for a reason, though I'm not exactly sure why, but I suspect it is to protect the location of where the spell to restore it must be performed." Usagi took another breath and then continued. "From what Ranma and I have been able to gather, thanks to some judicious help from Setsuna, we have the locations for all the altars where the spell is to be performed." Usagi paused to collect her thoughts.

"You okay Usagi?" asked a concerned Rei.

Usagi shot the part time priestess a smile in thanks and then continued. "Each location is located in a secret chamber that is accessible from the bedchambers of your palaces."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," stated Minako.

"Heh," began Ranma and one hand began to scratch the back of his head. "There is a very specific reason for that."

"Oh?" came the group reply.

"Yeah," added Usagi, "There is only one way to restore the magical lay lines and restore the biosphere." There was no going back now, "You have to have sex, hetero sex, to restore the biospheres and restore the planetary manna to its full."

If a pin dropped at that instant it would have sounded like a thunderclap. Everyone in that room knew exactly what she was referring to, and it just happened there was only one actively heterosexual couple in that assembled group at the moment. Most expressions were levels of embarrassment, and the most embarrassed were the youngest members of the group. Hotaru and Shingo had grown quite close, and both were taking on specific responsibilities within the palace in addition to their education and daily training.

Setsuna had on a light smile as she knew exactly what was needed. Nabiki was gob smacked at this announcement, and poor Paul, who was standing off to the side, was standing there like a statue. Setsuna regarded Paul for a moment, and noticed a pronounced twitch of one eyebrow. His data-pad was now held loosely in one hand and it was beginning to slide out. She watched with mild amusement as it clattered to the floor and all eyes turned to the pilot. "Um Paul," started Ranma, "Are you okay?"

Paul's brain began to function again, and he fixed his brother with a mild glare, and then lightly smiled, "With all that was happening at the time I understand why you did what you did."

He turned to Setsuna, "When you are ready My Lady."

Setsuna smiled and walked over and rubbed his arm with a free hand, "It will be a while Paul." She smiled at him, "I'm taking it slow and getting to know Hidekai and his daughter. So it will be a while." Paul just nodded his acknowledgement and turned to the older outers and the Princess of Jupiter. A wan grateful smile crossed his face as he considered poor Makoto. She had had a couple of dates, but nothing remarkable yet. His favorite pair of free spirits looked a bit disappointed, and he knew their preferences, but they all knew deep down that heirs were very important. He had a nagging suspicion that something was waiting in the wings for the two of them and another pair that he had gotten to know.

His focus then turned to the attached inners and sighed. "While I have no problems with your dating or exploring your relationships I only ask that you wait until after college please?" His tone carried a measure of pleading in it, as he knew there wasn't much he could do to enforce it. It was his next target that he thought he would stand a chance of being able to stick to his guns, well at least he hoped so.

He turned directly to Hotaru and looked his younger sister in the eye, "As for you young lady it will be a cold day in HELL before I haul you anywhere before you are out of college." Paul's volume had increased over the course of the sentence, and it had become evident to everyone that he had become as protective of Hotaru as Ranma was.

Hotaru had been embarrassed, but she forgot all about that when Paul made his statement. She looked at him with a curious expression. "What do you mean?" she asked, truly curious now.

"Look you're my sister now," explained Paul, "And I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to you."

Hotaru's head cocked to the side as she regarded the man before her. He seemed almost shy at the moment, and there was a level of vulnerability in his expression too. "So you really see me as your sister?"

Paul's face took on a puzzled expression, "Well, yeah." It was more than evident to everyone that he was being totally honest with the youngest Senshi.

"I'm really family too you now?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Well, yeah," answered Paul. He was puzzled that she would even ask that, and he noticed that her expression was almost unreadable. What he didn't notice was the expressions of the rest of the women in the room. Smiles abounded as they watched the scene unfold.

"So why were you so adamant with me?" she asked.

It was clear that Paul was almost embarrassed to admit certain things. "Well," he began, "You have enough on your plate right now as it is with school and all." It was clear that he was still forming his thoughts, but he continued on. "Hotaru you are so young, and it pains me to see you with such a burden and I worry sometimes," he admitted. He looked up around the room. All occupants, save one, was younger than he was, and only two were older than his fiancée. A lump in his throat as he spoke his next words, "None of you should have had to endure what you did." His eyes were focused on Setsuna now, and he saw the enigmatic woman smile warmly. She knew a warrior when she saw one, and Paul was most definitely a warrior.

The other girls were all smiles. They understood his feeling perfectly, and here was the first non-Senshi to fully give voice to that. They had all suffered to some degree and at times it was such a horribly lonely battle. Thankfully destiny drew them together, and it was destiny that brought them together as friends, and the girls were not one to look back anymore. It was Hotaru that was on the move first. She was flourishing on the moon and under Ranma's tutelage. She planted a foot squarely on her chair and pushed off to turn herself into a human projectile. Paul had barely enough time to brace himself to catch his flying sister. She glommed onto him and hugged him fiercely. Paul looked up, and much to his chagrin, the majority of the other scouts, minus Setsuna and Usagi, had turned themselves into flying projectiles and were all heading his direction. Paul's eyes went wide and he let slip out, "Oh shit!"

Ranma, Usagi, Herb, Ryoga, Mu Tze, Nabiki, and Setsuna all collapsed in helpless laughter at Paul's predicament as he impacted the floor at the bottom of the dog pile. A weak call of "Um, help?" came from the bottom of the pile which caused the aforementioned group to laugh even harder.

* * *

The brothers shared a laugh at the memory. "And people say I put my foot in my mouth," remarked Ranma.

"I hear ya there Ranma," answered Paul. They were rocketing toward Earth and speeds that would make NASA envious. What took the astronauts from the late 60's and into the 70's a couple of days was only taking Paul a couple of hours to reach Earth. Ranma watched in fascination as the Earth began to loom larger and larger. It was nearly a full moon on Earth and as they approached lights from cities were visible in their view. Paul remained silent and just let Ranma look. "Amazing, isn't it?" asked Paul. Ranma could only hum in response.

The Earth beneath them sped by at a tremendous speed. Paul expertly kept them clear of satellites by keeping between low and medium earth orbits along a closely planned flight path. "Watch forward Ranma," called Paul.

Ranma did as instructed, and before he knew it the Sun erupted from the Earth's horizon. It was almost blinding for a moment until the canopy screens reduced the glare to protect their eyes. Ranma looked back toward the Earth, and the view was spectacular. He recognized so much as he was quite the student of geography, and seeing things from this altitude almost made him feel insignificant. "Amazing," remarked Ranma.

Paul smiled, "Just think, you get to greet the surviving astronauts from the original NASA programs next week."

"Hey aren't you going to be there too?"

"There is no way I'm missing that," answered Paul. "Nabiki and I have been teaching the kids and they are looking forward to meeting them and hearing their stories."

"The twins or the group?" asked Ranma.

Paul smirked in his helmet. "The group," answered the elder of the pair.

Ranma chuckled and shook his head, "Figures." They were approaching the terminator and were getting ready to cross into night again.

A call came over the radio, "Sword Six, this is Palace Nine." Paul knew the call sign quite well, and was surprised that she actually used it. "Palace Nine, this is Sword Six, go."

"Step it up and head for home six. It's time." Setsuna was quite clear with her words and nothing was lost on Paul or Ranma.

"Understood Nine. Sword Six making speed run now."

"Roger. Contact approach prior to orbit marker. Palace Nine out."

"Sword Six out." Paul edged the throttles up and pulled the stick back and made a beeline for the Moon. He kept the acceleration going to reduce their transit time. This helped to cut nearly 45 minutes off their earlier time, and Paul was more than up to the task to get them home safely.

"Moon approach this is Sword Six. Requesting direct to Palace Pad three."

"Sword Six, Approach. Direct to Palace Pad three approved. Squawk Three Five Three Three."

"Squawk Three Five Three Three, roger." As Paul entered the proper code a guide beacon from the specified pad seemed to reach up from the ground and clearly provided a path that the craft was to follow. With a measured ease Paul reduced the velocity and slid into the lit path. It was evident to Ranma that they were on a descending path and they quickly approached the Palace. The craft continued to slow as the approach continued. It seemed to Ranma as they continued to slow that the sound of the craft changed almost dramatically. His understanding of flight was rudimentary at best, and he was a bundle of nerves as they approached the pad at a relative near crawl.

Paul was focused on the task at hand. He reached a point where the guide beacon was useless and he focused on the familiar form of the ground crew, and the landing lead as he called the young lady in front of him. He focused in on her totally as he blocked everything else out. He continued to focus in and watched as she dropped her arms that were holding handheld light beacons and held the beacons straight out to her sides. Paul stopped all forward momentum. Paul remained focused in on the young lady as she checked the area. The team was in place and the automated docking systems were standing at the ready. Her crew acknowledged her and she nodded to them. She focused in on the pilot, and she began to lower her arms.

Paul copied by lowering the craft the final few feet until her hands were at her sides, and he felt the docking system take hold of his craft. He watched as the onboard power was taken over by an external source and began to do the shutdown procedure. "Ranma, when I pop the canopy you can unstrap and disconnect from the craft. Keep your helmet on until you are well clear of landing zone as this baby can be quite loud."

"Not a problem," answered Ranma. Paul popped the canopy, and a retractable platform came in and parked itself right next to where Ranma was seated. A member of the ground crew was there to help the young monarch unstrap and get out. The crew member kept one hand on Ranma until they were clear where the crewman patted Ranma on the back. Ranma turned to see the crewman saluting him. Slightly embarrassed Ranma returned the salute and dropped it. The crewman dropped his and nodded. He turned away quickly and went back to the craft to help moor it down. Ranma smiled and turned and leapt into the sky making a beeline for the hospital wing. He pulled his helmet off in mid flight and relished the feeling of fresh air against his face. He spotted an open window and what appeared to be a familiar figure in it. He landed on a well manicured path and pushed off with his legs and headed for the window.

Makoto had seen the craft land and she knew quite well who was on it. She opened the window as she suspected who would be coming this way. By happenstance it was the same one that Ryoga, Herb, and Paul had left through to carry an unconscious Ranma to his date with a flight. She spied him early and chose to wait, but she stepped back to allow him the room to hop straight in.

Within moments of stepping back Ranma flew in through the window and landed lightly on the floor. He stood straight and looked at Makoto with an unspoken question. She smiled at her reborn son, and now very good friend and sometimes annoying sensei, "They are just cleaning up, you should be able to go in to see them in a moment or two."

No sooner did they say it when Ikuko and Dr. Mizuno came out. Ikuko focused in on Ranma, "Right this way Ranma." She took his arm and Makoto snagged the helmet out of his hand. He pulled his gloves off and followed his mother-in-law. Ikuko led him into the delivery room and immediately spied a smiling Usagi holding a very small bundle.

"Is that?" he began. Usagi just smiled brightly at her husband, and turned to hand the bundle back to a tired and somewhat disheveled Nodoka Saotome. Usagi sat beside her mother-in-law and shot a grateful smile to Dr. Tofu who was just as much a part of the family as anyone else.

Nodoka looked at the tiny bundle who was now back in her arms again. Making sure the baby was secure Nodoka patted her other bedside. Ranma came and sat beside his mother without question. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet your sister Ranko," stated Nodoka in introduction.

Ranma got the first real look at his baby sister. She was so very tiny and helpless. She had full cheeks, and a light tuft of red hair on the top of her head. She opened her little blue eyes and she appeared to examine the new arrival and she let a mighty yawn loose. "Hello Ranko, I guess I'm your big brother Ranma," stated the young man in greeting. He took a finger and touched it to her closed fist. Out of instinct her little fist opened and closed on his extended index finger. He was filled with wonder at this new little person who was now a part of his family. It was then he realized that there was someone missing at the moment. He looked around and found his father passed out on the floor while Dr. Tofu and Dr. Mizuno tended to the unconscious man. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Paul and Hotaru walking in followed by Nabiki Tendo.

Paul and Hotaru approached their adopted brother to stand by his side. Nodoka smiled as they approached and focused on her firstborn. "Would you like to hold your sister Ranma?"

"Huh!" Ranma was shocked at the question. Suddenly the most powerful martial artist was a bundle of jumbled and useless nerves. He was nearly shaking of the prospect of holding someone so small and delicate. Ikuko came to the rescue and pulled a nice comfortable chair over and gently guided Ranma into it.

Usagi just smiled as she watched her mother handle Ranma and the look on Ranma's face was priceless and he was taught how to hold his baby sister. His apprehension turned to pure wonder as he held this little girl that was his baby sister. He hardly noticed when Paul and Hotaru flanked him to get their first look at their new family member. All three were looking on in pure wonderment as Nabiki took one of what would become one of many treasured pictures. Usagi soon joined them and a recovered Genma took the place that Usagi had been occupying. He put his arm around his tired wife's shoulders and pulled her close as they watched their children bond with their newest sister.

* * *

He examined the video images for what must have been the thousandth time. He was looking for something, anything he could use to strengthen himself and his power. His father had led the revolution and kept them strong, and now the burden was on him. He was not ready to pass anything off to his son, no he would be the one. He would be the one to conquer and liberate the oppressed masses of the south, and his patrons in Beijing would not be helping him.

He looked at the image again and finally spotted someone. Yes he recognized him, he was a part of the Imperialist America and now he was spreading his poisonous influence with that naive girl calling herself ruler of the moon. Yes he was the target; he was the one to take. He would learn everything from him. Yes he would be victorious, and no one could stop him. He would finally finish his father's work and he would forever be the Dear Leader.

* * *

I probably tossed more than one person a curveball with who the mom is now that you've reached the end of the chapter. I slightly hinted at this in the last chapter and I don't think I pulled it off as well as I wanted to. Still it is something I wanted to do for a later chapter.

Now after much thought and some outright requests I've decided to write Paul and Nabiki's wedding. I'm also going to write their wedding night too. Also this is no where near done as I have a few things I have to deal with. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. It means quite a bit to get as many responses as I do. I always would like more too, but again that is always up to you, the gentle reader.


	34. A Minor Diplomatic Mission

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 34, A "Minor" Diplomatic Mission

* * *

Saturdays were good days in Rei's opinion. At eight years old she and her twin had hit another growth spurt. Oh they were still the same relative size, but the differences and similarities were evident to all who knew the twins. Right now they were sitting back to back and cross-legged on their current platform. It was sufficiently wide enough for the both of them and was long enough that they didn't have to worry about pitching forward if one shifted too much. Rei, like her brother, was doing some serious manga reading today while each munched on an apple. It took a bit of doing but they got used to their platform raising and lowering itself on a regular basis. Without thinking about it Rei took another bite of her apple as she turned the page. She could tell her brother was about to get a drink from his water bottle.

"No balancing food on my head Shinji," chided Paul. "That is another reason the posts are around us."

"Sorry about that Paul," apologized Shinji as he moved the half eaten apple to the post that contained his water bottle.

Paul had recently changed his workout routine and had the kids sit on his back as he did a series of regular push-ups on the posts in the Teno/Ikari yard. The kids used the posts for balance practice as they hopped from post to post while lightly sparing with Soun, Paul, Ranma, each other, or one of their tight circle of friends.

So Rei really didn't mind this at all, she could get caught up on her recreational reading. Both she and Shinji were voracious readers, and the number of dog-eared books about the house spoke volumes. All three heard the gate open and close, and a pair of familiar voices called out that added to the growing number of voices inside.

Paul was continuing his regimen when a small form, well compared to him, with red hair and a simple summer dress padded over to see what was up. She was low enough to the ground where she didn't have to squat that much to look Paul in the face. "Whatcha doing Paul-san?"

"Good morning Asuka," greeted Paul. "Just doing some push ups." He almost missed the sparkle in her eyes, but it told him what the next question was.

"I see that," admitted Asuka. "So why are Shinji and Rei sitting on your back reading manga?"

Paul chuckled a bit at that, "Oh they are providing a bit of extra mass so I can get more from my workout."

Asuka seemed satisfied with that answer, and followed it up with another question, "Would my mass help out?"

Paul stopped at the peak of his push up and thought about it for a moment. He then regarded what Asuka had on clothing wise and made a decision. "Okay you three listen up. Asuka you are to take Rei's place. Rei you are to do a handstand with Shinji supporting you with his hands. Asuka you are to add your strength to Shinji's. Understood?"

A chorus of "Hai" came from all three children, and they quickly went to work. With a practiced ease Rei, in one fluid motion planted her hands on her brother's shoulders and being so darn limber was quickly doing a handstand. Asuka was quickly in Rei's place. She patiently waited till Shinji had his hands accessible to his sister. She waited with her hands, ready to assist.

When Rei saw her brother was ready she took her bother's hands and tightly laced her fingers with his. With a slow and steady exhale he lifted his sister until she was at full arms length over his head. Asuka's hands were right there beneath his taking an equal measure of weight. The children were focused on the task at hand, and Paul continued his push-ups. Paul went a bit deeper downward to try and get some added benefit to the exercise. What none realized that there were a number of figures watching them, and three had just finished a workout in the dojo. Soun, Nabiki, and Akane had a nice workout and the sisters had sparred to show their skills and critique each other. Soun watched them both with a practiced eye and critiqued them both. Kasumi would have joined them, but she was showing now, a bit earlier than they had expected, and today's gathering was to relate some specific news on the baby front.

Yui watched from the house with Kyoko and the women loved to see how well the children were getting along. Shinji and Rei had tended toward the quiet, but with the addition of a very vivacious red head to the mix, well they ended up being more outgoing. Kasumi watched with Tofu sitting by her side. Kasumi Ono now, and she was more than happy. They watched as the children balanced and supported each other, while Paul finished his pushups. "Okay finished," he announced.

Rei was off first. She rolled to her left and released her grip on Shinji's left hand. She continued to turn and landed lightly on her bare feet on a pole to the right of Shinji and Paul. Asuka was next. She folded her legs in front of herself so her knees were touching and her feet were planted on Paul's backside. She stood straight and took a bit of time to straighten her dress. She did a cartwheel down Paul's legs and landed on a pole close to Rei. Shinji, in a fit of childhood impishness decided to roll backwards into a handstand on Paul's back. Taking time to locate the pole he wanted he pushed off with an amazing show of strength and landed on a pole opposite of Rei and Asuka.

Paul went into a handstand with little effort, then rotated his body and lowered his sneaker clad feet to the grass, a round of applause drew the small group's attention, and the kids, being hams at times, took a bow. Paul just chuckled at bit as he knew what was coming next.

"You know Paul," began Yui with a twinkle in her eye, "Cirque du Soleil is always looking for good acrobats."

"And the way you are going you should have no problem getting in," added Kyoko.

Paul just rolled his eyes, "Aw come on!" he complained. "Just because I bought some of their DVD's."

"Don't you mean all?" remarked a new voice. They all turned to the corner of the house to see Ryu Kumon standing there in his work clothes, more specifically his Paramedic's uniform.

"Not you too," griped Paul. Ryu just shot him a wry grin in reply.

Akane Tendo on seeing who it was bounded over quickly and lightly punched him in the arm, "You're early Ryu." A bright smile adorned her face as she spoke with him.

"Yeah I know," admitted the young man. "It was a quiet night and it seems to be a quiet day so far. I ended up getting to work early and decided I'd just come grab you."

Akane smiled, "Sounds good. Let me get cleaned up and something to eat."

Ryu gave her an answering smile, "Sounds good." Akane bounded off to grab a fast shower and soak and Ryu just smiled as she left.

"Would you like something to eat Ryu?" asked Yui.

Ryu tried to be polite, he really did. "Oh I grabbed something before I left my apartment," he replied quickly, a little too quickly. Four disapproving female gazes were directed his way and he knew it. "What?" asked Ryu in general confusion when guys seem to get totally clueless.

Kyoko sighed, "Let me guess, you had another instant meal before you left. A cup of ramen correct?"

"Um, yeah," admitted the martial artist. His right fist was nervously hitting his right leg.

"Well take your shoes off and come on in," remarked Kasumi. "We made plenty this morning." Kasumi was one person that no one could argue with, so he did as he was told and came up inside. Paul and Nabiki had disappeared into the dojo to take care of their morning cleanup. He greeted everyone warmly and joined in the conversation. It didn't take too long for either Akane or Paul and Nabiki to complete their routine for the day. Akane was dressed in her Paramedic's uniform and took a seat next to Ryu. A late breakfast was served and the group enjoyed their meal.

The meal was consumed and finally it was time go get down to brass tacks. "So Kasumi, you called this gathering," began Nabiki.

"So what is up big sis?" asked Akane.

Kasumi smiled demurely, "Well as you know I'm expecting, the interesting thing is how many?"

Dead silence followed the announcement, and there was more than one set of wide eyes. It was interesting on who recovered first. "Um, Kasumi-nee," started Rei. Both Rei and Shinji held up two fingers each.

Kasumi could only smile, blush, and nod. Tofu, knowing what would happen next, prudently slipped out of the way as Akane and Nabiki materialized on either side of their eldest sister, eyes wide. "Twins?" asked Akane as if seeking some sort of conformation.

Again Kasumi could only smile and nod. Words just couldn't come forth from the eldest Tendo daughter. Kasumi found herself being hugged gently, yet warmly as her sisters shed tears of joy, Kasumi found herself crying as well. Stoically Soun rose from his position and went to his eldest daughter and waited for the sisters to separate. She turned to regard her father, and she noticed his eyes were filled with unshed tears as well. "Daddy?" she asked.

Smiling and allowing a few tears to fall he embraced his oldest. "I'm so very happy for you Kasumi."

"Thanks Daddy," replied the eldest daughter.

Hugs were given all around and the family began to break up for the day. Kasumi and Tofu had to make a couple of house calls, while Kyoko was taking the kids for the day. Paul and Nabiki were heading for the transport point to make a trip to Nagano and then to catch some trains that would take them to their final destination in Okayama. They were planning for at least one overnight with possibly two depending on how things went. Soun and Yui however were spending the day together and were planning on a simple dinner out at a nice restaurant in the area.

The family headed in their different directions and Nabiki found herself in Paul's car heading for the transport point. Yesterday's meeting with Setsuna and Usagi was a bit unexpected, but not unwelcome as she was between semesters at the moment. "Twins," said Paul in disbelief.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Nabiki.

"Shocked," answered Paul.

She looked at her fiancé and she place her hand on his that was resting on the gearshift. "Got it in one." She leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek as he drove. It didn't take too long to get to the transport point. Paul parked the car and gathered what little luggage they needed, which included a pair laptops thanks to the ever helpful Ami. A thief tried to make off with one to try and sell it, well when he got to the pawn shop the case was empty thanks to some Mercury magic, and he was taken in for theft thanks to the self tracking feature built in. It had returned itself to Paul who had been following the punk via the rooftops, and said punk learned a very important lesson before being put into the hardly used prison that the Musk and Amazons had built just in case.

They checked in at the front counter and were given a pair of passes. Their passports were checked at a security gate, and the guard gave them a raised eyebrow after viewing their credentials. "Mission for the Queen I take it," stated the guard. Paul and Nabiki just smiled. "Well you guys have a safe trip," said the guard as he waived them through. They headed directly for the transport point to Nagano where they presented their tickets. The ever helpful attendant checked everything one last time and let them go straight to the transport room itself.

It was a slow day, but the ever present technician was there waiting for them both and he gave the obligatory instructions, which they followed without question. The transport was activated, and when things cleared they found themselves in Nagano. Customs was really almost a formality considering their credentials, and they found themselves heading for the train station. Nabiki was very experienced using trains in Japan, and she quickly acquired two tickets and together they walked hand in hand to the platform. They sat on a bench and enjoyed the presence of each other's company.

The platform was pretty much abandoned as the next train through that they would take wasn't scheduled to arrive for a while yet. They sensed a pair of individuals enter the platform, but their senses didn't alert on the pair. Of course Nabiki and Paul were spotted, and the eldest of the pair had excellent vision and memory for faces, and her young son wasn't far behind his mother. "Mother, is that who I think it is?" asked the boy.

"I think so Musashi," answered his mother. So the pair picked up their pace, and their traditional Hakima and Gi fluttered in the self created breeze. The picked up footfalls caught Nabiki's attention and she looked up to see who was approaching. She didn't recognize them at first, but considering they were not dressed in their family clothing at the time of their first meeting it was understandable. Nabiki smiled as soon as she recognized the woman with the long black tresses and the almost regal bearing she had. Her son was also remarkable in his own young way as well both with the way he carried himself and his bright and open smile, unless he was sparring, then he was all business.

Nabiki nudged Paul with an elbow and he turned to see what was up. Looking up he saw a pair of familiar faces, considering he had helped a new young couple move in nearby. The pair stood and bowed to the swordswoman and her son, "Good morning Ayoma-san, it is good to see you again," greeted Nabiki.

Tsuruko acted fast and replied, "Please Tsuruko is fine, Ayoma-san makes me think my mother is around." Musashi chuckled and his mother gave him a combination glare and smile. He just smiled back at his mother. He knew that for some things she was quite formal, with others she was quite laid back. "So what brings you two out here?" asked Tsuruko. As she asked she spotted something quite new on the ring finger of Nabiki's left hand. "Does it have something to do with that new addition I see?" she asked in a conspirtial tone, "You wouldn't be heading off for some time alone now would you," drawled the swordswoman.

"Nonono, nothing like that," shot back the pair from the Moon. However it was then they spotted the twinkle in Tsuruko's eyes, and they knew they had walked right into that one. Her little grin turned into a genuine smile as well

"That was bad," said Nabiki. "Yes he proposed and I accepted." A warm smile graced her features as her hand sought out and found Paul's.

"Well congratulations to you both," stated Tsuruko. "So what brings you two down here? The last time I saw you is when we moved my cousin and her husband into their house." Tsuruko had learned about Paul and what his responsibilities were, and she had learned about Nabiki as well, considering she did the security interview and her cousin had described her to a tee before they met on moving day.

"Business for the Queen," answered Paul.

"So where are you headed?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh just to Okayama for a day or two," answered Nabiki. She then regarded the mother and son. Tsuruko had taken a spot on the bench and pulled her young son onto her lap.

"Oh I've been there before," stated Tsuruko. "A very nice town with some of the friendliest people you will ever meet. Although a couple of years ago things were quite interesting and I ended up investigating to see if there was demonic activity."

"Really?" quipped Paul, "Interesting."

"It turned out to be nothing really," stated Tsuruko, "Though the priest at one of the shrines is quite interesting, and the houseguests of his grandson make the young man's life quite interesting. All girls I might add."

"Oh boy, sounds like he has his hands full," remarked Paul. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh I was up in Tokyo on family business and to look in on my sister and the rest. That and I had to drop some students off for an independent evaluation," replied Tsuruko with an almost vicious glee. "We stayed over in town visiting some family friends last night and are returning home today." The announcement came and the train was arriving. It was by some happenstance that they were taking the same train. They boarded together and sat as a group and had good conversation and good company. When they pulled into Kyoto they took their leave of each other and Paul and Nabiki continued on. It was a few hours later when they pulled into Okayma where the pair got off and headed for their hotel.

Checking in was no problem, and they paid cash, well cash that had been printed on the Moon. The bills were very familiar to Japan, and the exchange rate was well established now. The desk clerk knew how to handle the transaction and she gave the change in Yen. They made their way upstairs to their room and began to settle in for the evening. As a prelude to the next day Nabiki set her laptop on a table and then placed Paul's directly on top. She gently pushed down on the top of Paul's and the two laptops merged into one. She opened the combined laptop and began to type rapidly. It didn't take long and she had the information she needed. Fishing out a pair of sunglasses out of her bag she touched them to laptop until the lenses flashed. "Paul," she called, and without words he handed her his pair where she repeated the process. They took note of the time and shared a look. "Grab some dinner first?" asked Nabiki.

"Sure sounds good," answered Paul. "So what is nearby?"

Nabiki focused in on the computer and typed in a couple of more commands. She smiled as the results came in, "There is a ramen stand nearby that has some high ratings."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Paul. When it came to food he was nearly as bad as his adopted brother, AKA the King. Nabiki just smiled and secured the laptop and the pair headed out. With a smile and a wave to the clerk they headed off down the street. It was a few blocks away, but the couple walked hand-in hand and just enjoyed the scenery and the sounds of playing children. They passed a nearby grocery store that was beyond busy, and when they looked in it appeared that there was eight exotic looking women working the registers and one very harried young man with a band-aid on his head scurrying around at the orders of the female boss.

They continued on their way and with one turn they arrived at their destination. It was a nice storefront and it was more than evident that it was a family run business. They took a seat at a small booth and looked on the wall for their order. A teenage girl approached with pen and pad in hand. "Well you two are new here," stated the young girl, "Here on business or just passing through."

"A bit of business," remarked Nabiki. Nabiki's curiosity had not diminished a single bit and she had to know, "What is up with that grocery store? Are they having a huge sale or something?"

"Was it a mob scene there?" she asked. Being born and raised in the area she had a darn good suspicion of what was up.

"And then some," answered Nabiki.

"Ah," started the girl, "It means that Sena-sempai is back in town with the girls again. Whenever they come in they help at his family store and every guy for miles around makes an appearance on the second day back in town. You can almost set your watch to it."

The couple chuckled, "No kidding," said Nabiki.

"Great, so what can I get you?" asked the girl. Nabiki and Paul placed their orders, and got some sake to round out their meal. They took their time with their meal, and had more than one order of sake. They paid the waitress and gave her a nice tip for her excellent service. So it was a buzzed couple that headed off back to the hotel. The walk helped to sober them up a bit, and as was per their usual they bathed together. Being somewhat warm Paul just pulled on a pair of shorts to sleep in, while Nabiki grabbed a pair of panties and a tank top.

The TV was turned on and they climbed into a single bed. Neither one knew when they fell asleep, but it was Nabiki who woke up sometime in the night and turned the TV and light off before cuddling up to her living pillow for the rest of the night.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear, and the sleeping pair stirred with the first light, but didn't move at first. The TV was turned on and the news of the day was the prime target. They stayed in each others arms until the first hour was up. They rose and performed their morning katas as best they could. They discarded their sleepwear and took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. They grabbed their sunglasses, and Paul grabbed the combined laptops. They got outside and immediately put their sunglasses on. Information began to flood their eyes, including roads to walk, bus schedules, and other locations.

They stopped in at a restaurant and grabbed a nice breakfast that was western in style. They consumed it fairly quickly and left. Their modified sunglasses gave them the route to take, and it was a bit of a distance to travel. Finally they reached their stop that seemed to be a lonely path leading into the countryside. Their target was getting closer by the step, and soon the pair removed the sunglasses as they approached a clearing. They fully entered and the view was spectacular.

The path was beside a natural lake, and as far as they could tell mountains were surrounding it. The path led to a fence with a gate. Flanking the gate were two somewhat moss covered objects that looked like logs with strange markings. Activity could be heard from inside the fence, and a nice house with what looked like a greenhouse attached to it was behind it. A path for a vehicle was also in evidence, and it appeared to be well maintained. Looking closely a well built and well maintained set of stairs climbed the side of the nearby hill to the shrine. Walking hand in hand they proceeded up to the gate and entered.

A blonde woman with dark skin was sweeping off the deck. Her eyes were blue and earnest. A cyan haired woman sat on the deck with an unopened bottle of sake. She was sitting next to a boy that was not much older than five or six, and she was in the process of baiting a hook for his little fishing rod. The boy smiled brightly when the worm was hooked and he cast the worm out into the water and the bob floated serenely in the lake. It was the blonde that spotted them first, "Hey everyone! We have guests!" Still holding her broom she ran over to greet them. "Hi I'm Mihoshi! What can I do for you? Are you here to see Grandpa for your upcoming wedding?"

"Wedding?" said the pair of Nabiki and Paul with a level of confusion.

Mihosi just smiled a bright smile then asked, "Well that is an engagement ring on your finger?"

Nabiki laughed in realization, "Oh yes, sorry about that!" She chuckled a bit more, "Paul is my fiancé but our wedding isn't until after I finish with my bachelor's degree."

"Well that sounds okay then," replied the eternally bubbly blonde. "So what can we do for you?"

"Well we would like to talk to the priest of the shrine, and the young man that lives here, along with most everyone else as well," stated Paul.

"Umm, I think everyone is still here," replied Mihoshi as her eyes looked skyward and she pondered something that only Mihoshi could. She focused in on the couple and smiled brightly. "Well come with me," she stated, "I can't leave guests hanging outside." She walked away quickly, almost at a run really and she led Paul and Nabiki to the front door of the house where she quickly removed her shoes. Nabiki and Paul followed and they too removed their shoes.

"Hey everyone! I'd like you to meet, umm," Mishoshi was of course at a loss. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your names."

More housemates came out of from where they were. A dignified young lady with purple hair had been cleaning off the table. A young girl in an apron, with two long ponytails from the side of her head came out of the kitchen. She had an expression of curiosity and her smile just seemed to lighten up the room. A girl much taller than her with short cropped blue/green hair followed her out and she was also in an apron. A young man with honest eyes and a smile came out behind her. On his shoulder was the most curious of creatures to Nabiki and Paul. At first glance the little critter seemed to be a mixture of cat and rabbit, and the sight of the little thing happily munching on a carrot as she rode the young man's shoulder gave rise to the cross idea. A door beneath the staircase leading upstairs opened up, and although she looked like a child, her face held an intellect, and her red hair that resembled a crab helped to diffuse that notion. Finally floating in from the outside, carrying a boy of no more than four years old came a cyan haired beauty with a cat's tail and a face that spoke of mischief and meyham if the circumstances were correct.

"How do you do," began Nabiki, "My name is Tendo Nabiki, originally from Tokyo. This is my fiancé Paul Williams and he originally hailed from the United States." Both of them bowed as she finished the introduction.

"Well I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu," started the ever bubbly blonde. "Right here is Ayeka Masaki," said Mihoshi in introduction.

Ayeka bowed and greeted the pair, "How do you do."

"That is her little sister Sasami standing over there in the pigtails and apron," stated Mihoshi.

"Hello," said the smallest regular member of the household, "I'm pleased to meet you." Sasami's smile was warm and bright as always.

"That is Noike Kamiki standing behind her," continued the blonde.

"Good morning," stated Noike in greeting the pair.

"The young man behind her is Tenchi Masaki and this is his house we are staying in," indicated Mihoshi.

"Welcome," greeted Tenchi with a warm smile.

"The short one with the funny red hair is Washu," continued Mihoshi, totally obvlious to the twitch that was developing over Washu's left eye.

Washu regained her composure, she was already developing plans for her revenge on Mihoshi. She smiled at the young couple and greeted them, "Hi there!"

"And that leaves Ryoko over there," said Mihoshi as she indicated the final female. "The little cutie she is holding is Tenchi's little brother Kenchi." Kenchi buried his face partially in Ryoko's shoulder but waved shyly to the new people in the house.

"Hiya," greeted Ryoko in her own unique way.

"So what brings you to our home?" asked Tenchi.

"Well," started Nabiki, "We do have a specific purpose, but we'd like to have the priest from the shrine join us as well."

"Gramps?" started Tenchi. "Sure just let me go get him and I'll be right back."

Ryoko by now had handed off Kenchi to Washu and she was just holding the boy's hand as he went into shy mode. "You stay put Tenchi. I'll fetch your grandfather," stated the former space pirate.

"There will be no need," spoke a new deep voice. All heads turned and there stood an older, dignified, looking gentleman with a warm smile that had a hint of mischief within. Katsuhito, as he preferred to be called at the moment, stood there regarding the new pair for a moment, and it wasn't too hard to tell that the young man was an American by birth. The young Japanese lady next too him sat almost possessively close to him as he regarded the pair. It was evident that they knew more than they were letting on. "Hello, I'm Katsuhito and I'm the Preist of the shrine up on the hilltop. I assume you have already been introduced to my grandsons Tenchi and Kenchi?"

Nabiki smiled sweetly, "Yes sir we have, but there is no need for deception with us. We have been well briefed."

He raised an eyebrow, well versed in keeping a straight, and asked "What do you mean?"

Paul smiled and replied, "Highness we have been well briefed. We are well aware of who you are sir."

The others were preparing themselves to act if needed. Washu had slid over to take Kenchi, while Ryoko floated ever so closer. "We can assure you we do not mean anyone harm, as a matter of fact we were told to give you a message sir."

"Oh?" replied the intended recepiant.

Paul smiled and cleared his throat, "To quote Setsuna, as per her instruction, quote 'Tell the old rascal that I'm doing fine and I need no help with my love life thank you very much. So please do whatever is in your power to keep the Devil Princess off my back' unquote."

A couple of chuckles emanated from those in the know, which most assuredly did not include Paul. The old priest smiled and replied, "Really now? Interesting. So how is she doing?"

"Quite good," answered Nabiki. "She's found herself with a potential step-daughter and things are looking up for her. She has been able to let her hair down for the first time in a long time I think."

He sighed a sigh of relief and dropped his camouflage for an instant allowing the pair to see his true appearance. "I trust you'll be discrete." Both Paul and Nabiki nodded. He looked at them both and something was puzzling him for the moment. "I can understand you young lady, but what is your story there young man?"

Paul and Nabiki shared a look and then shrugged their shoulders. They focused in on the assembled group, and Nabiki began, "Well it was a normal day and we were getting ready for an early dinner."

It took some time but they heard both stories, which included a shouted "You did what!" from Washu that bowled everyone over. The stories wound down as they glossed over some more personal details, and now Yosho (or Katsuhito to those who really didn't know him) now understood what had happened and how these two had been drawn together. Washu had calmed by now and focused intently on Paul. "I still can't believe you," she grumbled.

During the story Ryo-Ohki had hopped her way over and ended up in Paul's lap. Between the attention she was receiving from him and Nabiki the cabbit was in heaven.

"Tell me about it," griped Paul. "I still can't believe recent events sometimes."

"Quite understandable," added Ayeka, "But what can we do for you?"

Nabiki and Paul shared a look, and Nabiki nodded ever so slightly. Paul looked to Ayeka, "Princess to be honest we have no idea on the outside threats that are out there. The Queen wishes to protect her people and she is not willing to rely on magic alone. However what we are lacking is information, and we have neither the manpower of the means to gather it yet."

Ayeka could understand this view, but she made a small request, "I can appreciate that. However please just call me Ayeka." Paul's answering smile told her all she needed to know.

Strangely Mihoshi, Noike, and Washu were sharing a look. "Well we do have some knowledge," stated Mihoshi.

"And I happen to have access to quite a bit of information," added Washu.

Noike's eyes widened a bit before she focused in on Yosho. "Hey when are Airi and Tennyo due back."

Grandfather and grandson (elder version) shared a look. "Sometime today I think," answered Tenchi.

Whether by luck or just random chance the door opened and two female voices called out sweetly, "We're home!" The door to the entry hall opened and two women, nearly identical in height. One had green hair, while the other bordered on platinum. They were dressed in attire from a trip to Florida to visit Disney World, including the ears.

"Hey! Welcome back you two," greeted Tenchi.

"Hey yourself," fired back Airi. She turned her attention to the rest and she immediately spotted the guests, "Oh hello! I wasn't aware we had guests."

Yosho just smiled, "They just arrived today and they are representatives from the moon." Both women turned to look at him, "They are here requesting their help."

"Help?" asked Airi, "With what?"

"External threats ma'am," replied Paul. He focused his attention on Tennyo, "Princess it is a pleasure."

Tennyo was taken aback by this. "Princess?!?" no one was supposed to know.

"They already know who we are," grumbled Washu. She was still miffed at Paul for his actions during the battle of Tokyo. 'He seemed to have some common sense,' she thought to herself. She was sorely tempted to drag him into her lab for a full diagnostic and not the occasional game she plays with Tenchi.

This stopped the pair cold and they joined the group at the table. "So you were really in Tokyo?" asked Tennyo. Paul and Nabiki shared a look and shrugged their shoulders in resignation and they told the tale again.

Tennyo and Airi were great listeners and had a good ear and eye for details. "I can understand your concerns. However we have had your planet under a protected status for quite some time. So far we have been able to keep the undesirables out."

"So far," added Nabiki. "There is always the chance now that the Moon Kingdom is reborn that someone who shouldn't be here would come anyway."

"With that in mind we need to know what we would be up against," added Paul. "We are preparing for the demonic threat. It is the outside threat that has us the most concerned. We have little or no information, and that can be deadly in my experience."

The family shared a look, and by some unconscious means they came to a decision. "Well," started Noike, "Here is what I know."

The sun was going down, and Paul and Nabiki were sitting on the deck dangling their feet over the lake. Thankfully Ryoko had nipped into town and gathered up their stuff for them as Tenchi and Sasami had convinced them to spend the night. Dinner was being prepared and the two were taking some quiet time. Footfalls began to approach and they looked to see Airi approaching with a bottle of sake and some cups. "Up for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Nabiki.

Airi sat beside Nabiki and poured for her guests and then herself. They all knocked back the first cup fairly quickly, and Airi quickly filled the cups again. "Sounds like you two are in the thick of things up there."

"Well he is mostly," answered Nabiki. "I'm still finishing my degree at the moment."

"You know Nabiki you have the head for intelligence work," stated Airi.

"You mean like a spy?" she asked.

Airi sipped the sake cup a bit, "Not quite," she answered. She set the cup down and leaned back until she was laying on the deck looking up at the sky. "You have a knack for pulling together information and asking the right questions. That is a rare gift."

Nabiki hummed in response before finishing her sake, "You're not the first one to tell me that," admitted the young woman. "I have a good idea of what I'll be doing after college anyhow."

The smell of dinner began to waft through the air, and it was quite pleasing to them all. Airi got a bit of a conspiortial grin on her face, "Just wait until you see the baths." A pair of eyes turned to her and regarded her with a puzzled expression. She sat up and smiled wide and turned her head toward the house. "Hey Washu! Show em the baths!" she hollered. Washu just poked her head out the door and grinned just as big a grin as she could muster. She typed a command into her computer terminal and the sky above the lake seemed to shimmer for a second as the cloak dropped and the floating bathhouse was revealed to the couple on the deck.

"Now that is one hell of a bath," remarked Paul.

* * *

Stopping here for now. I'll be writing the wedding for Paul and Nabs next, followed by the wedding night for the pair. Not sure when I'll have them done, but for now the immediate focus will be on getting the two of them hitched.


	35. Wedding Days

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 35, Wedding Days

* * *

The day had finally arrived, one that she and her sisters had been planning for quite some time. So here she was sitting in naught but a pair of very racy panties, staring at her wedding kimono. Her hair had been fixed earlier, and thankfully Nene and Jun were able to make some final modifications for her kimono yesterday. There were butterflies in her stomach really, and she wasn't too sure how things were going to be today. So Nabiki just sat in her room for the last time, doing nothing for the moment.

A soft knock and call came at her door. "Come on in," she replied. She knew darn well who would be there, and she wasn't disappointed. Yui stood there in her kimono, along with her sisters and Nodoka Saotome. The women glided in and they shared an understanding smile.

"You know Nabiki," began Kasumi with a small glint in her eye, "I'm sure Paul would love to see you come out in your panties, but I'm not sure if the rest of the guests could handle the scandal it would cause."

Nabiki shot her sister a small glare, and then just smiled. "I know I should be getting dressed."

"However you are probably too darn nervous to do it correctly," added Yui. There was a ring on her finger now, with the addition of the second ring to come within the near future.

It had been nearly five years since that awful day. The twins had turned ten recently and each had their own room, though they were directly across from each other. The dojo was prospering and Soun and Genma not only taught in the dojo, but ended up teaching at various schools. It was turning out that the dojo was taking the more advanced students, and it seemed the twins and their friends were right in the thick of it. Kodama Horaki was by far one of the most advanced students now, and at fourteen she was quite good. She also found herself teaching some of the younger students and even some of her classmates. She was growing up into a stunning young lady, and that was making her father decidedly nervous.

Misato and Ritsuko were in college now on the Moon, but were in radically different programs. Ritsuko was leaning toward the sciences, and Misato was leaning toward the military and was learning as much as she could. They hung out with Nene and Jun, and that pair was running a very successful clothing boutique in the nearby shopping area. The older pair would take the younger pair out and about on occasion as it wasn't that long ago that they were students as well. Nene and Jun also made custom gis for anyone that would come in, and had gotten some self defense training from Akane, Nabiki, and Kodachi.

So as Nabiki reflected a bit on the past, she realized that her future was about to be tied to someone that she truly loved, not for his money, but for who he was inside. He wasn't loaded by any stretch of the imagination, and he didn't have servants waiting on him hand and foot either. No he lived right behind her in the house she was currently in and had become quite an important part of not only her life, but the lives of others as well. Their meeting was anything but storybook, and the past five years were wonderful.

Akane parked herself on her sister's bed right next to Nabiki and pulled her sister close to her. "You okay Nabiki?" she asked.

"Huh?" Nabiki looked around and realized that Akane was sitting next to her and she had been woolgathering again. She smiled at Akane and spoke, "Just thinking about things."

Kasumi glided over and sat on the other side of Nabiki and she leaned into her sister. "It has been an interesting time, hasn't it?" asked Kasumi.

"It sure has Kasumi, it sure has," answered Nabiki.

Yui and Nodoka watched the sisters with warm smiles on their faces as the girls drew strength from each other. However the two women were also paying close attention to the clock, and Nabiki really did need to get dressed. Yui cleared her throat and got the attention of the sisters, "I think it is about time ladies." They looked to Yui and all smiled, and with that Nabiki rose to her feet followed by her sisters.

Nodoka took a quick look at Nabiki and then asked, "Do you want to keep those on or would you prefer a more traditional feel?" Her grin was bordering on predatory, and Nabiki's answering blush was all the answer she needed. Sparing the young woman any more embarrassment she and Yui glided over to the kimono and began the process of dressing Nabiki. Akane and Kasumi quickly had Nabiki in the traditional socks and as soon as Nabiki's feet were on the floor Nodoka and Yui were there with the first layer.

Normally Nabiki would have fussed and swore at the garment, but the women had plenty of experience in the past, and they put it to good use. Before she knew it she was dressed in her kimono and she took a good look at herself in the mirror and she was truly amazed at the transformation. Everything seemed to fit perfect, and everything seemed to rest just so. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she realized the effect this would have on Paul. A soft knock came at the door and Rei poked her head in. Smiling she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "You look very pretty Nabiki-nee," complemented Rei.

Nabiki smiled at the girl that she considered to be another little sister, in all but name. "Thank you Rei," she answered with a warm smile.

Rei beamed and smiled brightly. "Oh the photographer is here and he is ready whenever you are," stated the youngest in the room.

"Thank you Rei," complemented Yui. "Well, shall we?" The answer was unspoken and the girls headed downstairs. The photographer was waiting, and Nabiki had pictures taken with her sisters, Nodoka and Yui, Rei, and then all the girls together. Shinji had his picture taken with Nabiki, and then Rei joined them. Soun of course got his picture taken with his daughter, then the rest of his daughters joined in. One of the last taken before the start of the ceremony was a picture of the entire household to include Tofu of course. Nabiki was worried that she wouldn't be able to see when she got inside the dojo to be honest.

Finally, walking at a measured pace they approached the dojo. Normally wedding ceremonies were on the small side, but there were far too many friends of both the bride and groom, and the dojo had quite a few people within. All the scouts were in attendance, with their respective others of course. However Usagi sat alone, as Ranma was standing with his adopted brother. Ukyo and Konatsu were there, and in gender appropriate clothing and to no ones surprise, they were holding hands. Misato, Ritsuko, and Naoko were there of course having gotten to know the family quite well and there was no way they were going to miss this one.

Ikuko and Kenji were in attendance as well, however Shingo had joined Hotaru at her insistence. Genma and Nodoka were sitting side by side, waiting to see their adopted son marry the daughter of one of their dearest friends, all the while Gramps Hino waited with the nervous groom and best man. Kodachi Kuno was there and without a date today, as her recent beau had to travel back to Earth at the request of his father. It was not done out of malice, but need, and the young man in question was the only one that was really trusted to handle such an important task. Kuh Lohn and a couple of the Amazons, along with a couple of elders were in attendance as well, as were Lime and Mint. Saffron and Kima were in attendance having chosen to represent the Phoenix. They had gotten to know the couple in question and chose to celebrate this day with them. What made things even more special the now retired CAG was there with his wife and now college age daughter.

The girls filed in ahead and the sisters sat close to where Nabiki would be sitting. Finally, with a whisper of wind that set the wind chimes to gently sound, Soun escorted his daughter in and sat her down in the proper place. A light blush adorned Nabiki's face as she saw all the guests that were here, and the crowd that would be here after the ceremony for the reception. She knew that they were here for both her and Paul. Every face had a happy smile, and she knew that each of them were genuine.

* * *

Paul had been a nervous wreck all morning. Thankfully Usagi, Ranma, and Kuh Lohn had arrived early enough and they made sure the poor man got some food in him. Ranma took Paul's mind off of the wedding by getting him in a nice sparring session. That had lasted quite a while, and it took Usagi throwing a book at the both of them to get them to stop. The brothers cleaned up and Ranma helped Paul with his traditional garb. It was clear that he was unfamiliar with it, but Ranma was patient, and Paul listened to his instructions. Ikuko and Kenji had stopped in first and Ikuko had taken to fussing over the poor man as she put her touches on him. The photographer had arrived at his house first and the boys had their picture taken first, followed by the addition of Hotaru, then of course Genma and Nodoka. Together the group walked over to the Tendo/Ikari household and they greeted the guests as they arrived. Warm greetings were given and received, even to one Amazon elder who had been quite rude at their first meeting.

Things were turning out to be quite nice with the Amazons, Musk, and the Phoenix. It was the first time in many years, centuries really, where the three people groups could sit down and not be at each other's throats. It was amazing how the Queen was able to work with the groups and to help them start casting off old prejudices that had been festering in place for years. Now all three groups were in the same place, and enjoying some light conversation before the ceremony to mark the capture of a certain man by a certain lovely young woman.

Finally Gramps Hino was on the scene and the rest of the scouts had arrived with their respective beaus in most cases. Haruka and Michiru hadn't found anyone yet, but they actually had enjoyed a couple of nice double dates with some of the young men in the area, but none had caught their eye. What was becoming hilarious in some respects is the pair were becoming quite the matchmakers, but even their budding skill was bearing no fruit for poor Makoto. Thankfully she was getting out of town and heading to New York City to talk to part of the General Assembly at the request of more than one nation. They had wanted the Queen, however Usagi and Ranma were up to their armpits in finishing degrees and running the kingdom. Makoto had dropped down to half time study which seemed to be the right decision at the moment.

Nodoka made a quick appearance and that was the signal for Paul to take his place. He knelt next to his adopted brother and King, wrapped up in one unique package by the way, and attempted to wait patiently for his bride.

The procession began, led by Kasumi and Tofu. The pair wore warm happy smiles and bowed to the young man awaiting his fate. The twins were in the good care of Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, and the two were on their best behavior for their Auntie Nabiki and Uncle Paul. Akane was escorted by Ryu who just happened to clean up nicely considering his usual garb. They too bowed to the young man, and then separated for Ryu to take a seat up front, while Akane took a spot next to where Nabiki would be. Heads turned and smiles spread across faces as a beaming Soun Tendo escorted his middle daughter to be joined with her soon to be husband. He escorted his daughter to her waiting place, and then took his seat next to Yui. She took his hand in her's, and the two of them shared a warm smile.

The couple now sat across from each other, and Gramps began the ceremony. He didn't have to prod the couple at all, as each knew their part to the last. Finally the sake was passed, and in keeping with recent tradition he invited the bride and groom to share a kiss. They almost leapt into each others arms and their lips impacted with a level of intensity that spoke of things to come for tonight. They separated and faced the crowd, both sporting light blushes and happy smiles. Gramps also took from another tradition and decided on the spot to add it, "Your Majesty, ladies, and gentlemen. I now have the honor of introducing Paul and Nabiki Williams."

Applause rose up from the assembled guests, and Akane and Ranma helped the newly married couple to their feet. The rest of the assembled guests also rose and offered their congratulations to the couple. The photographer came back in as he had been observing the ceremony from outside the dojo, and plenty of more pictures were taken. Finally the pictures were finished, and the bride and groom headed for the gate and couple of freshly washed and waxed busses were there to bring the wedding party and assembled guests to the banquet hall and garden. The drive was spirited and joyous, and as they arrived at the banquet hall it was more than obvious that things had been decorated for a wedding. They headed in and Paul and Nabiki were whisked away to the garden along with others for even more pictures.

Those not involved with any picture taking began to mingle with the crowd. There were quite a few guests there to be honest. Nabiki's crew and other school mates, along with some of her teachers, to include Miss Hinako who was stunning in her dress along with the man that was now her official boyfriend were in attendance. Many of Paul's shipmates and friends were in attendance, well those that could get away, even some of the local police were there and they looked quite good in their suits and dresses.

Tenchi Masaki and the girls had arrived to attend the banquet along with his grandfather and Airi. Ryo-ohki was in her girl form and looked totally adorable. Finally the announcement was made and the guests took their seats. The introductions were short, as the wedding party was small, but it was more than clear that everyone was happy for both of them.

Dinner was on a grand scale if you asked anyone, and a certain cabbit learned that she can't handle certain spicy foods that evening. The Amazons, Kasumi, Nodoka, Ukyo, and Ikuko had lent their considerable talents to the menu, and it was quite the fare. In keeping with the eclectic traditions that were being established it became time to dance, and there were quite a few, one of the most tender moments being when Soun danced with his middle daughter.

Finally the party began in earnest, and Shinji, Rei, and the rest of their little crew were introduced to Ryo-ohki, and to no one's surprise the little cabbit loved the attention she got, regardless of form. Paul and Nabs danced quite a bit together, and shared many a dance with others as well. Dancing with Tenchi's grandfather was a unique experience for Nabiki, as he had an underlying grace that was difficult not to follow. Tenchi was the same way, and poor Paul found himself crowded by the girls, who were all very happy for him.

No one noticed as Kuh Lohn, Ling-Ling, and Lung-Lung slipped out for a very specific reason.

It was well into the evening and things were winding down. Paul and Nabiki had been able to greet and thank everyone and it was time for them to head home. Kasumi and Nodoka had already collected the gifts that people had brought for disposition sometime tomorrow. So the couple headed out to the waiting limo that would take them home. All eyes were on the couple as they headed out, and not a single adult was in doubt of what would be happening tonight.

The limo arrived at their home, and the driver quickly got out and opened the door for the young couple. He spotted the figures at the front corners and he knew quite well who would be watching over the pair tonight. The gate seemed to open on its own as Paul stepped out and he offered his hand to Nabiki. She accepted his help and hand-in-hand they walked through the gate. The driver watched with some amusement as the gate seemed to close on its own behind them, but he spotted the small wire easily and watched the wire detach itself when the gate was closed and latched.

"Well my job is done for the moment," commented the young man from the Iga clan. He knew that both clans would watch over the couple tonight as they had done for generations of newlyweds. He smiled as he climbed back into the limo and headed for home and his waiting wife and bed.

* * *

Yes things were progressing nicely. Her army was beginning to grow again. Oh sure she could only grab one or two at a time, and usually it could only happen every sixty days or so, but her captives had been converted and some were even breeding now. She regarded the distended belly of one of her breeding mares and watched as it gave birth to another one. These little ones could be quite vicious and there even had been some deaths as the little ones fought, but that was of no consequence. Already the first generation was showing its strength and soon the second generation would be added to her slowly growing ranks. She watched as a converted male took the little one and tossed it into the waiting pen.

One of her first generation males approached with what could only be described as an impossible erection. The mare that had just given birth was given no time to recover as he plunged his erection into the well used vagina and womb of her brood mare. It wasn't as much about sex as it was about dominance, and this male was bred to be a warrior. It took a bit but the mare finally submitted, and the warrior performed his task with a mighty bellow. Neither warrior or mare moved for nearly an hour, until the warrior withdrew his slime covered appendage and went about his business.

The mare was connected to a construct of sorts that kept her alive and functioning and kept her movements limited. She knew that this was needed if she was to grow her army. One day she would have her revenge, and humanity would be destroyed at her hands.


	36. Wedding Night

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 36, Wedding Night

* * *

She was laughing like a school girl as he carried her in across the threshold and he closed the door with his foot. He set her down carefully and she stood on her toes to pull him into a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and there was a heat rising between the two of them. A gentle cough caught their attention and they turned to find a familiar figure to them both. Kuh Lohn of the Amazons stood there with a knowing smile.

"Elder," gasped the pair in mild exasperation.

"Greetings to you both," spoke Kuh Lohn, a warm smile graced her elderly features. "I have one last wedding gift for you both, and it is something that we Amazons ceased to do many years ago."

Nabiki and Paul looked around, and candles were in place and lit throughout the house with two paths leading in two specific directions. The first lead to the very large furo and bathing area, with the second toward what was to be their bedroom. A pair of figures appeared out of the hall that led to the furo, and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were dressed in simple yet elegant clothing for their task at hand. "If you would follow us please," requested Ling-Ling.

Nabiki and Paul shared a look, smiled, and shrugged their shoulders. Hand in hand they walked to the twins, who turned and led them down a candle lit hallway. Entering the changing area they found the apparatus that was for Nabiki's wedding Kimono, and the hangars that were meant for Paul's clothing. The girls went to work on the couple, Ling-Ling working with Nabiki, and Lung-Lung aiding Paul. This had the effect of steadying the couple. Nabiki being in the more ornate clothing took a bit longer, and with help from Lung-Lung when she was finished with Paul the other pair was done shortly afterwards. Both Nabiki and Paul were in freshly laundered and very fluffy towels. The girls each took a door and slid them open into the furo itself.

Candles had been placed in strategic locations, and a light incense was burning. Lillies adorned the window of the furo, and the fancy new glass was now translucent so that no one could see in. A few rose petals were floating in the furo that awaited the couple, and buckets had been filled in front of a single stool. Bathing supplies had been readied for the pair. They walked into the bath hand in hand.

"No playing in the bath please," ordered Ling-Ling.

"Grandmother has one more gift for you both," added Lung-Lung.

The couple nodded their agreement and the twins slid the door shut with a bow. Paul quickly removed his towel and then relieved his wife of the towel that was wrapped around her frame. Both were hung on the rack that had been brought in for that purpose, and Paul led his wife over to the stool and sat her down. He took one of the buckets and poured it over her back and shoulders and began to wash her down. They reveled in the sensations as Paul ceased with her back and then went to work on her arms. He was tender and gentle with her, and was a boatload of nerves as well, but the incense had the effect of helping to calm him, or else his hands would have been shaking.

He finished with her back and arms and he moved around to her front and started with her legs. Nabiki was purring now at the treatment she was receiving, and then gulped a bit when she caught sight of his erection. Tonight that would be hers, and in her for sure. Finally she felt him touch the top of her chest at her neck as he washed her front.

They bathed so much together, so why was this having such an effect on him wondered the man. He heard Nabiki gasp as he gently washed one breast, and he felt her nipple harden in response. He gave the same treatment to the other breast and Nabiki moaned lightly in response. She was disappointed a bit when he ceased working on her breasts, but then realized where his hand was going.

Almost involuntarily she spread her legs and she moaned again when he touched her center. She felt his hands linger a bit, and she reveled in the sensation. 'Oh this is so much better' thought the young woman in bliss. She groaned in frustration when his hand pulled away and he turned the showerhead on and began to rinse her off. What stunned the woman is when he wet her hair and she moaned happily when he began to wash it.

"Close your eyes please," asked Paul and she just hummed in response. Her eyes had been closed for a while now as she drank in the sensations. She felt him rinse her hair out completely, and judging by the smell that permeated her nostrils he used her favorite too. She waited patiently as he rinsed her from head to toe again, and she heard him stow the spray as he turned off the water. She felt an arm wrap around her and fingers gently turned her head around and up. He claimed her lips in a warm kiss, and they found themselves in a duel for dominance with their tongues. Regrettably they separated and when Nabiki opened her eyes she saw his eyes focused on her, filled with naught but love.

Smiling he stood to his feet and he held out a hand, which she took, to assist her to her feet. They shared another kiss and Nabiki guided Paul to the seat she had just been occupying. She sat him down and she grabbed a full bucket of water and dumped in on his head soaking her husband. She began by washing his hair with his preferred brand. He kept his short as he had since they met, and to be honest she liked how it looked on him. Of course short hair meant that her task was that much quicker, but he had quite a bit more body surface area, and she was having quite a few ecchi thoughts about that body.

Fishing with that task she dumped another bucket over his head and she grabbed his body wash. She began with his back and she repeated the same path he had used. She relished in the feeling of her hands on his back and shoulders, and she could feel him relaxing under her touch. She finished with his back and arms and in a fit of impishness she hugged his soapy back to her washed chest. She pulled him back and she rested her chin on his right shoulder. He knew what she wanted, and he turned his head so they could share a few light kisses together. She pushed him back upright and scooted herself to face him. She gazed at his athletic form and her eyes caught sight of his rampant erection. She had seen him naked enough times, and at times he had gotten hard. However today was the first time she really took time to look at what was becoming the object of her desire.

She began to wash his legs almost on autopilot as she watched it pulse with his heartbeat. She could tell he was blushing, and if the heat on her face was any indication she was too. She looked into his eyes and saw more than love there, he desired her and that was intoxicating to Nabiki. She finished with his legs and went to work on his broad chest. He was in top form for his build, and he had an underlying strength that was hidden to most, but she knew it was there. There had been more than the occasional thug trying to make a name for themselves on the moon, and more than once they had made the mistake of trying to mess with Paul and Nabiki when they were out on dates. He never hesitated during those times, and leaving walking wounded was not always a part of his lexicon.

Finally Nabiki was able to wash his hardened manhood. Gently she washed it by stroking it up and down a few times, and Paul gasped at the sensations Nabiki was producing. She released his pulsing erection and gently washed his testicles. Finished with the task of cleaning her husband she turned on the spray head and let the water warm up a touch. She rinsed herself off again, then rinsed Paul down completely. Turning off the spray head and stowing it in its proper place Nabiki then placed her hands on her husband's knees and leaned in for a leisurely kiss. She felt his hands steadying her as they kissed for a time, and by mutual agreement they separated. Love was clearly evident in their eyes.

Smiling Nabiki took Paul's hand and stood with him and they walked to the waiting furo. Nabiki guided Paul in first and let him settle in. She stepped in facing him, allowing him to see her from head to toe. She settled to her knees between his legs and leaned forward for a kiss. Separating she settled down into his lap and embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh of contentment. They enjoyed the contact between each other, and at the moment there was nothing that could intrude on their world. They soaked for about 20 minutes and then Nabiki got out, followed by Paul. They began to dry off in the wash area and stepped out into the changing room. Their wedding garments had been removed and the twins and Kuh Lohn were there reading by candle light.

Smiling at the pair as they quickly covered themselves Kuh Lohn asked, "Did you enjoy your bath?" The pair just blushed a bit and nodded. Kuh Lohn smiled at the pair knowingly. The twins went to work drying off Paul first and wrapping him in a dark colored silk robe before Ling-Ling led him out and Lung-Lung guided Nabiki to a waiting chair where she went to work drying then brushing out her hair.

Ling-Ling gently led Paul to the master bedroom, where a single candle awaited the newlyweds, and where the bed had been turned back in readiness for what was to come. A small portable stand was nearby with a teapot and cup. Ling-Ling parked Paul on his bed where he sat wondering what was happening. She shorter girl brought the stand over and poured him a cup of steaming tea. It was obvious to Paul it had been steeping a while and its flavor was strong and complex. He finished the cup and Ling-Ling took it away quickly and gathered up the pot and stand with experienced ease. She focused on the man she had come to know these past five years. "Lie back and wait. Nabiki will be along in time." Smiling and not giving the man a chance to reply she slid out of the room and closed the door.

Paul was stunned and realized that the Amazons were up to something, but knew better than to try and pry. So he decided to lie down and wait for his wife, after all it couldn't take that long, could it?

* * *

Nabiki was enjoying the treatment she was receiving. She almost gasped as Kuh Lohn dabbed just a bit of Amazon perfume in selected places on her lithe frame. A clearing of a throat and the ceasing of the hairbrush caused the young woman to open her eyes to regard the Amazon Elder. She held in her hands two robes, both quite sheer. One was a light cream color, while the other was a dark blue. "These are for you Nabiki dear. Now choose which one you want to wear tonight."

Nabiki smiled and regarded her choices carefully. Thinking about what was before her, and who was waiting for her she smiled and came to a decision. "I'll take the light colored one for tonight please."

"Ooo, good choice," gushed Lung-Lung, "Paul will not be able to take his eyes off of you." Nabiki favored the teenage Amazon with a warm smile. She regarded the twin that was in the room, and marveled at how much she had grown. She was nearly as tall as her late cousin and her hair was nearly as long. Her features had hardened somewhat, but there was still a level of feminine softness to her features that helped to enhance her beauty. Both twins were doing very well in school and their martial arts studies. What made things even better is Ranma actually had to work a bit when sparring with the girls.

Nabiki rose and removed the towel and handed it to Lung-Lung. Kuh Lohn settled the robe onto Nabiki with ease, but didn't tie it closed for her. Nabiki went to tie it up, however Kuh Lohn stopped her, "Just two more things before dear." She reached into a small bag and pulled out a small jar. Nabiki had plenty of experience reading Ki and Chi and it was evident to her that Kuh Lohn was warming the contents of the jar. Kuh Lohn opened the jar and held it out to Nabiki. "Now just take the smallest of dollops dear and place it inside yourself."

Nabiki's eyes went wide, "You mean in...?"

"Yes dear your vagina," completed Kuh Lohn. "It will help ease the pain when he ruptures your hymen and it will help to achieve a nice orgasm. It also has the added benefit of maintaining arousal as well." She added the last part with a lecherous grin and Nabiki got the hint. So Nabiki barely touched the contents of the jar, and taking her finger she placed it inside herself. She wasn't surprised to find that she was so aroused either.

Ling-Ling had arrived sometime without Nabiki noticing and she had a teacup and a teapot. The young Amazon poured a cup for Nabiki and handed it to her to drink. It was the same brew that Paul had consumed earlier but she didn't know that. She finished the cup and handed it back to Ling-Ling who departed the room with teapot and everything else in hand. Kuh Lohn aided Nabiki to her feet and tied the robe closed. Silently she alone led Nabiki up the stairs.

* * *

Paul waited in anticipation and looked over as the door slid open ever so slightly. He barely spotted as Kuh Lohn swung her stick to extinguish the candle that was well inside the room. The air pressure was more than sufficient to accomplish that task. The room was now plunged into darkness, and the light of the Earth was more than sufficient to illuminate the room. The door slid open and a vision of beauty padded in on bare feet. The door closed behind her, leaving the couple alone.

Kuh Lohn began the process of extinguishing and gathering up candles as she headed downstairs quickly. The twins had extinguished their candles and were in the process of carrying them outside. The trio headed for the front door and they quietly opened it. As they did a small group of female ninjas appeared and slid inside quietly. Kuh Lohn brought out a box that she had stashed in a corner of the yard earlier and they quickly put the candles inside. The ninja were inside but for a few moments when they came out carrying the stands and sconces that had been brought in for the purpose of this evening. The only candle and stand left untouched was the one in the bedroom that the newlyweds were in now. That would be gathered up later.

A soft female moan carried across the evening air and the women stopped for a moment. Looks were shared and giggles began to overtake the group for a moment. Quickly they all regained their composure and finished removing what needed to be removed, and cleaning all that they could. When the last ninja came out Kuh Lohn closed the door and made sure it was locked. As she began to leave she heard the call of a frustrated Yui calling out to a very specific quarry. "Lady you come back here this instant!" called the woman in indignation.

Kuh Lohn looked up knowing what was coming. A small dog, border collie by breed, with bright electric blue eyes and a tan and white coat came bounding around the corner looking for a way in. As soon as Lady reached the door she began to whine a bit and tried to paw at the door to gain entry. Smiling the twins took the box from their elder as Kuh Lohn snatched the wayward pup by her collar. She was barely six months old now but she knew where her house was, and she was trying to get back home because she caught a couple of familiar scents. Lady looked up and saw who had her. She began to wag her tail in recognition, but she knew it was over with.

Kuh Lohn led the dog to the back yard where Yui was now in hot pursuit with leash in hand. Lady knew she was in trouble and her ears flattened down and the leash was attached. The women shared a look as cry, much louder than before, carried across the air. The women shared a smile and Yui led Lady back to her home. Kuh Lohn then turned and left, leaving the assigned watchers to keep watch over the newly married couple.

* * *

Paul stood to his feet and approached his wife. The ambient light added to her beauty and no words were spoken, as none were needed at the moment. They wrapped their arms around each other and their passions reignited as they shared a passionate kiss. They stood there together for what seemed like hours as their tongues danced a lover's ballet. Hand began to explore and roam freely and that only began to fuel the fire. Paul's hands found the tie to Nabiki's robe, and using gentle hands he undid the tie and began to slip the robe off her frame.

Nabiki's eyes shot open as she realized what he was doing, and then she closed them and dropped her arms, allowing the robe to fall to the floor. When the fabric fell free she wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled herself up into his arms while wrapping her legs around his strong frame. Their passion deepened as the intensity of their kissing and exploration deepened. Walking over to the bed, Paul gently lowered his naked wife into it and they never broke their kiss.

Nabiki's hands were now free to explore her husband. She was looking for something very specific, and after a few moments of her hands wandering she found the tie to Paul's robe only after she relaxed her legs. She felt her own moisture as he undid the tie and opened his robe. She opened her eyes as Paul pulled back from their kiss. A smile spread across his face, and she had a VERY good idea of what was up next.

Nabiki knew that Paul was now the adopted son of one of the biggest female hedonists on the moon, well at least in her opinion. So it came without saying that not only Nodoka, but Ikuko had long talks with the both of them. On more than one occasion Nabiki knew her ears must have been flaming, and she suspected that Paul had had the same talks as well.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he lightly began to kiss her jaw, then her neck, and he began to work even further south so to speak. She closed her eyes again and she felt him slide to the side. She relaxed into the mattress and let out a small gasp as he licked a hard nipple, then softly moaned as he took it into his mouth. She continued to moan as he suckled, all the while a free hand was traveling further and further down her frame. She began to moan softly when his hand found her wet center and he gently began to explore.

He switched breasts, lavishing attention to them both, and Nabiki realized that this was getting very close to heaven. Some of her moans were in frustration, because none of his fingers sought out her absolute center. She moaned again as he positioned himself above her, and with some frustration she moaned as all his activity stopped. She opened her eyes to see Paul above her smiling. He claimed her lips again, and she didn't complain. He began his kissing journey again, pausing at her breasts again but briefly. Further and further down he went, and Nabiki knew what was about to happen. Almost on reflex she spread her legs for him, giving him access to herself. She let out a cry when the first oral contact was made. She began to moan an writhe as her husband took her orally for the first time. She knew she had to encourage and guide him as best as she could. Paul listened to his wife, and remembered what his adoptive mother and her best friend told him. Finally he began his assault on that particular part, the most sensitive part.

Nabiki's hips bucked as she felt him attack her clitoris and it was all she could do to remain in control. Her breath ragged she tried to hold out, but it was too much. With a cry of pure bliss her orgasm hit and her legs clamped around her husband's head. Her eyes shot open, but were unseeing at the moment. Finally her body relaxed, and she settled down on the mattress.

When Nabiki regained her senses a few minutes later her breathing had slowed, and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She realized that she was in the warm embrace of her husband who was by her side and holding her protectively and gently while she recovered her senses. She felt his hard length by her hand, and she thought for a moment it was even harder than before. She realized then and there she had an ache that needed to be filled, and there was only one thing that could satiate that need. Moaning in pleasure she opened her eyes to see Paul's concerned but smiling face right beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Smiling and stretching languidly she purred, "Never better." They shared a kiss for a moment while she began to remove his robe off his frame, mostly because she didn't want the darn thing to get in her way. She began to stroke his manhood as she finished with his robe and then pulled back from their kiss. She looked deep into his eyes and made a simple request, "Make me yours Paul."

Without words he kissed her again, and then rolled atop of her. They shared more kisses as she took his hardness into her hand while he settled his position. She guided him to her waiting entrance and positioned the head right there. They pulled back from each other, and his unspoken question hung in the air. Smiling she just nodded, and then he began to push forward. It was slow going at first, and Nabiki thought she would burst. She worked to relax, and she knew when he reached a certain point.

Nabiki was so tight at first and Paul was concerned that he wouldn't be able to go in. However working together he was able to enter her. He wasn't that far in when he reached her barrier and stopped. He looked into her face and saw a mixture of pleasure an apprehension. He waited for her to focus on him and then asked, "Are you ready?"

Nabiki pulled Paul down and buried her face in his neck. "Take me, now," she ordered. With one final push he was past her barrier and was able to get fully seated within her. She cried out when he claimed her, and tears leaked from her eyes as she bit his neck. Both were panting now as the adjusted to these new sensations. They pulled back from each other, and Paul wiped the tears of joy from his wife's eyes. "Make love to me," requested the woman, and the man complied with her wishes.

They started at a slow pace allowing each other to adjust. However as things progressed the pace picked up and soon the two were lost in their feelings at the moment. Nabiki did what she could to hang on, and she locked her legs around Paul and hung on. Paul began to thrust just right hitting a particular spot within Nabiki, and the world went white for her as she cried out in release again. Her internal muscles began that amazing contraction and as soon as it did it pushed Paul over the edge and he unloaded into his wife as he remained buried within her.

Both were breathing heavily as they regained their senses, and neither was sure who began to kiss who. They focused in on each other, and it was evident even then that their love had just deepened. Nabiki also realized something at the moment too, Paul was still within her and he was still ready to go. She claimed his lips again and she looked into his eyes. However he beat her to the punch. "I love you Nabiki," said Paul. It was clear to her that his whole heart was in it and he meant every word of it.

Smiling she kissed him again, "And I love you Paul." Concentrating she flexed a certain set of muscles causing him to groan. "It feels like you are up for another round," stated the nude woman.

"Maybe," answered Paul with an impish grin.

With an answering grin of her own she kissed Paul and while remaining joined she rolled him onto his back, putting her into the position of dominance. They kissed again and Nabiki took Paul's hands in hers. Sitting back she looked at him and smiled. "My turn." With that simple statement she began to rock her hips as the two continued on into the night.

* * *

It was past two in the morning and things had finally quieted down. Okoi was nearly blushing at points while she sat watch in a corner of the yard with her boyfriend. The two were hidden from most eyes up in a tree, but to the experienced martial artist it was just a bit of work to spot them. They heard at first, and then saw Kodachi Kuno, clad in a black jumpsuit that fit her form nicely landed lightly on a nearby branch. "I have some food and hot tea if you are interested," stated the woman who was working on her masters and PhD.

The couple shared a look and a smile, "Sure sounds great," answered Okoi. Kodachi handed over a pair of thermoses to Okoi and Tenzin and some sandwiches as well.

A conspiratorial grin crept onto Kodachi's face. "So have things finally settled down?" she asked.

Okoi rolled her eyes, "Finally. They were quite busy for nearly three hours."

"Now now," chided Kodachi, "Your time is coming."

"As is yours I might add," added Tenzin with a smile.

Kodachi just smiled in response. "You can leave everything with Dr. Ikari. I'll grab them later."

"Thank you very much," replied the pair. They watched as Kodachi bounded off to the final watch point and the quickly finished the sandwiches they were provided. They watched as a small green haired form dropped from her perch and she quietly approached the house. Knowing what was happening Okoi slipped out of Tenzin's embrace and dropped from her perch to approach the house and the green haired form.

Okoi smiled as Midori watched her approach, and she could tell the smaller girl had a grin on her face as well. "You think they are asleep?" asked Okoi.

"Only one way to find out," was the answer. The girls climbed up the wall and peeked in. They had more than enough light to see by and it was evident that the two were sound asleep. Nabiki was spooned into Paul, and both were still naked. The girls giggled a bit but both knew what was needed. With an ease born out of years of practice, and some of it being genetic, they were each able to jimmy open a widow ever so slightly. They pulled out a nearly invisible thread each and tossed an end into the room. The threads caught the sheet and silently the girls pulled the sheet over the sleeping pair. A flick of the wrist each and the threads were back for one more toss. This time they pulled the blanket over the couple and with a final flick they recovered the threads and stowed them away. The widows were closed and secured, and the girls dropped down off the wall and silently returned to their posts

Half an hour before sunrise thermoses appeared on the back stoop of the Tendo/Ikari household just off the kitchen with a note of thanks.

* * *

I'm wrapping things up here. I'll admit to myself this was a bit of a fun one to write and I hope it came out good. Please let me know how I did and any errors that you point out I'll correct. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!


	37. Honeymoon Hijinx

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 37, Honeymoon Hijinx

* * *

They had arrived the evening before and enjoyed a light, quiet dinner in a nearby restaurant that had been recommended to them. They were dressed in light comfortable clothing when their plane had landed, and Paul and Nabiki were alone for the better part of two weeks. It was easy enough to get a taxi to their hotel which was right on the beach. It wasn't the tallest hotel, but it was comfortable and lavish enough for what they wanted. The view from their balcony was stunning when watching the sunrise, if you were up that early. The curtains were opened as was the sliding glass door to their balcony, allowing the breeze from the Pacific to drift into their room. It went without saying that Nabiki and Paul were enjoying their stay in Okinawa.

Nabiki stirred first and she relished the warmth that she shared with her husband. At home there could have been an intruder, but Lady had learned not to jump up on the bed already. It only took one night in her crate to learn that lesson. Thankfully Lady also loved being with the kids, Yui, and her father, so Nabiki was not concerned. No the focus of her study was sleeping next to her and the two of them were nude. They had spent part of the evening last night exploring their love, and it was great. The both of them were panting and sweaty afterwards to say nothing about being happy and satisfied. She rolled onto her other side and studied the man she had come to know and to love so deeply.

Normally, relationships like theirs tended to end up in failure more often that not. However the two of them were a pair of determined individuals and neither was willing to give up on the other. Oh there had been some arguments during their courtship, thankfully with some prodding from Soun and Yui they worked to settle those differences. It had made them stronger as a couple, and doing their morning and evening katas, to say nothing about bathing together, had helped even more. They had to ride herd on the twins in the bath on occasion, but they didn't mind.

Nabiki turned on her side and continued her study of her sleeping husband. He looked so calm and peaceful. There was the occasion when he had a nightmare and it would be evident on his face, but not now. He was a study in contentment really. She kissed the tip of his nose and watched him start to stir. He stretched himself a bit and opened his eyes to see his smiling wife. "Morning beautiful," he greeted her, followed by a kiss on her lips.

"Morning there stud," replied Nabiki with a kiss of her own. "How did you sleep?"

He smiled, "Wonderfully." He looked at her and then asked, "And you?"

"I was out like a log," she replied with an impish grin. She stretched a bit under the covers and a few things popped. "Want to get up?"

"No," answered Paul, "However I'm getting hungry and I'd like to get cleaned up a bit."

Nabiki smiled at him, "Remember, kata first!" Her tone was deceptively chipper, but he knew she was right. So without fanfare, but with a kiss the two rose out of bed and went to the living area of their suite. They moved the couch over and without bothering to get dressed they worked together on their katas. Oh it was a bit difficult to keep focused, as Nabiki was ogling Paul, and Paul was doing the same to Nabiki. However together they got through it, but with some laughter. The reset the couch and headed to clean up. It was a simple and quick joint shower with a nice soak in the tub together. Rising and drying off the pair went back to their room where Nabiki slid into a purple strapless bikini. Over that she pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Paul slid into his bathing suit, which for him was a pair of comfortable swim shorts. He pulled on a t-shirt as well and he grabbed his wallet. They walked to the entry of their suite and pulled on comfortable sandals that they had purchased for the trip, grabbed their beach bag, and headed out the door for the elevator.

They chose the simple but filling buffet that was available and they took their time. Neither was in a hurry, and right now they were just enjoying each other's company for the moment. When they departed they headed for the beach entrance, and an ever helpful member of the staff guided them to their waiting lounge outside. The hotel was somewhat exclusive in some respects, and the management was well aware of who they were and who they worked for. So the management was working to try and give them as much privacy as they could. However the beach area is a fairly public area. As they sat a set of nice fluffy towels was made available and they chose to lie out in the sun. They put the tanning oil on each other and just chose to relax for a while. Paul started out lying on his back, while Nabiki chose to lie on her stomach and undid the back of her bikini to eliminate a tan line.

"This is wonderful," remarked Paul.

"Agreed," replied Nabiki. "Didn't see much of the tropical climes?"

He smirked a bit, "Oh I did, but it was usually when I was aboard a ship or flying."

She chuckled a bit on that comment, as she knew he was probably right anyhow. "Hey put some oil on my back please," she requested. Smiling he vacated his lounge and stepped over to his half naked wife. He parked himself partially on the lounge she was on and poured some of the now slightly sun warmed oil into his hand. Slowly and gently he worked it into her exposed skin, even teasing areas beneath the bikini. He took care of her exposed neck and arms as well.

"Hold out your hand for a bit," he requested. She complied and he poured a bit into her hand. "Get your face and ears too, they can burn quick."

"I know," she agreed, "Thanks." She took care of her face and purred when he started on her legs. She nearly melted when he paid particular attention to her feet. So it was a very relaxed Nabiki who chose to lay her head back down and just relax in the warmth. It was a half hour later when she hooked her bikini top and rolled over. Smiling a bit she decided it would be better with just a couple of minor modifications. She sat up and raised the back up to a comfortable position. She then got off and moved the lounge right next to her husband's and promptly parked herself back on it. She reapplied some more oil on her front and reached for Paul's hand. Almost unconsciously he was reaching for her hand, and they sat there under the sun while holding hands.

It was nearly twenty minutes later of sunning themselves and drinking in each other's presence when Paul released her hand and sat up, "You want something to drink?"

She regarded him for a moment and then replied, "Yeah I would. Could you get me an orange juice, pulp free?"

He smiled at Nabiki, "No problem. One pulp-free OJ on the way." He leaned over for a quick kiss, stood, and headed off to the outside bar. She decided that her skin needed a break and she grabbed the remote and pushed a button. A motor kicked in and a cloth roof, that was nice and translucent, began to cover the area they had been sunning themselves in. She reached into their bag and snagged Paul's English copy of JRR Tolkein's The Hobbit. She had read it in Japanese many years ago, but she found she liked the English version as well. It was a fairly worn and dog-eared copy that Paul had, and she knew he liked to read it as well. He was neck deep in The Two Towers and was probably going to finish it during their honeymoon.

So it was with some surprise that a shadow intruded on her read and standing before her were three guys, dressed in what could be best described in gaudy suits and tacky jewelry. 'Wannabe sharks,' she thought, 'Too bad for them they don't know real predators.' She looked at them with a level eye, "Gentlemen, you are blocking my light."

"Aw come on," drawled the middle one in height. His blonde hair was slicked back and his face had angular features with a decidedly pointed chin and nose. He was dressed in a white suit with an awful purple shirt and a sloppily tied white tie. His sunglasses were mirrored with white frames. It was more than obvious that he considered himself a predator of women. His largest companion was large in build, but it was evident to her trained eye that he relied on his bulk, and he didn't have the muscle to go with it. He was bald either from genetics or by choice, she really couldn't tell at the moment. The shortest one had spiky green hair and his suit was a gaudy shade that matched his hair. She could tell that they had some fighting experience, but nothing like she and her sisters, to say nothing of what her husband had.

"We're just out admiring the view," lisped the smallest one.

"Yeah and we really like the view," added the big one as he leered at Nabiki.

"Well you are spoiling my view by your very presence," stated Nabiki in her best Ice Queen mode, "So I suggest you leave before you learn a lesson you may not like."

"Little lady thinks she is tough boys," drawled the middle one.

"Oh it is not me you have to worry about," stated Nabiki as she regarded them, "It is my husband."

They laughed at her statement. "Oh is he some sort of though guy?"

"Perhaps," stated Paul. Heads shot up and they regarded him.

"What's this? You married some stupid gaigin?" complained the blonde. It was clear to everyone that he really was the leader.

Nabiki caught Paul's eye, and just nodded. She also took note of the security staff approaching. They knew quite well who was staying here and how talented they were. "Gentlemen, you have until my wife catches the orange juice to leave," stated Paul in a very dangerous tone.

"What you gonna do? Throw it? I'll catch it even before she gets it, then what ya gonna do?" inquired the punk in the white suit.

Paul smiled ever so slightly and his hand blurred for just a moment. The orange juice was in Nabiki's hand with an audible impact. The three thugs were stunned; they never even saw the can. By some unconscious reaction the smallest of the group pulled a butterfly knife and began to open it.

With their jaws still on the ground Paul was able to strike first. Big and ugly went down first with a pair of rapid kicks to his knees, a series of rabbit punches to his kidneys, and a nice chop to the neck that stunned him and took him out of the fight. The leader was next and received a broken nose for his efforts, a fist to the gut that drove the air out of his lungs for his efforts, and a chop to his neck to stun him while security was quickly approaching.

Nabiki was not inactive during Paul's initial action. She had figured the big guy was there because of his bulk and his untrained strength, the middle guy and obvious leader of the little troupe had some skill, but no where near the reaction time needed. The shortest of the bunch also had training, and if her eyes and training weren't failing her, he had some weapons hidden on his person. So when the small one pulled his knife and big ugly started his fall to the ground Nabiki made her move. She almost blurred as she moved. With the index and middle fingers of her right hand she struck a nerve on shorty's arm that had the immediate effect of numbing his hand so he couldn't use it. She jabbed a point on his shoulder that caused the now numbed hand to drop to the side. She struck at his ribs, once on each side and it had the effect of separating a couple of ribs. She found herself standing behind him and she used his jacket to pin his arms into place. She held him by the collar with her left hand and kicked at the back of his knees driving him down. She held her right hand out flat and held it to shorty's throat. It was at that time the punk realized that one, he was in serious trouble, and two it almost felt like she was holding a blade to his throat.

By now the hotel security was on hand, as was one of the senior managers. He regarded the thugs with nothing less than total contempt. "I warned you to keep away from this establishment, and it seems however that you are totally incapable of following simple instructions again."

The security detail by now had surrounded the trio and was busy helping them to their feet to hand them over to the local law enforcement. The battered and bruised leader of the group looked with undisguised contempt at the General Manager, "My father will deal with you."

The manager focused on the punk and replied, "I have already informed your father of what occurred. He is eager for your return." He wordlessly nodded to the security staff who promptly proceeded to march the thugs off to the waiting arms of the local law enforcement. He looked to the newlyweds with a wry smile. "I apologize for not stopping them sooner, though I am grateful that you did not get hurt." He smiled broadly, "I haven't seen action like that since I visited family in Nerima!"

Nabiki chuckled at that, "Well I happen to be from Nerima originally and we both have been training under some tough Masters in the past few years."

The manager chuckled and just shook his head, "I should have known." He focused on the pair and smiled warmly, "Well enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." They shared a mutual bow and the couple sat back down and began to read.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when Nabiki's head shot up and her eyes went wide. She turned to Paul and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you aren't blood related to Ranma?" That started a chuckle from Paul, which was answered by Nabiki, and then the couple shared a good laugh before returning to their books.

* * *

He limped back into his family home through the back entrance. He had hoped to come in unnoticed, but much to his chagrin his sister stood there with a steely expression and ice cold gaze. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

She smirked at her brother's impertinence, "Still acting the eternal idiot I see. Father will no longer protect you from your actions anymore."

He fixed his sister with a dark gaze, hoping for once he'd be able to intimidate her. "Shut your hole bitch. I'll be running this family when the old coot finally kicks. Then you'll answer to me."

"Don't be so sure Tsubasa," remarked the sister. "The only thing you are good for is wasting money and acting as light muscle." Her gaze narrowed and her eyes bore into her brother's, "Father is waiting for you with others in his study. I suggest for your continued health not to dawdle and whine."

"Bitch," mumbled Tsubasa. He was in trouble and he knew it. He grumbled as he walked away and he was forming plans on how to take care of that bitch and her gaigin husband from earlier.

She shook her head and watched him walk toward his meeting. Chihaya Wantanabe was sure that he'd try something stupid. She just hoped against hope that she'd be able to control the damage Tsubasa would do to the family. She was Yakuza and she was proud of that fact. She sighed and headed off to her room where he elderly Aunt and Uncle were there to inspect the work they had done on her back. She had to admit it was quite a striking and beautiful tattoo, and she was finally fully healed from it.

* * *

They were tanned rested from last night's activities, and now touring around the area. Okinawa was rich with history and Nabiki led Paul to many striking places that had a beauty and magnificence all their own. They had many pictures taken together, and the locals were very impressed with Paul's command of their language. Nabiki kept silent on how he "knew" Japanese, but Paul was at his absolute best in his interactions. Oh they had gotten some funny looks, but most were happy for the couple.

Dinner was at a nice family sushi bar and they both ate more than they probably should have, but the food was just that good. They walked hand-in-hand down the quiet street, just soaking in each others presence again. Nothing was said, mostly because nothing needed to be said at that point. They were just happy to be together.

However that didn't mean they shut off their minds, no both were observing the area around them. A fairly nondescript car had passed by them a couple of times and both had noticed the occupants staring at them. Wordlessly they picked up the pace to get back to the hotel, or to hail a taxi to drive them back. They had unconsciously considered roof hopping, but this part of Japan was not used to it, and neither wanted to cause a scene. They both spotted the same car again, and they finally got a good look at the occupants. The hairs on the back of their necks stood up in alarm as they realized that the poorly disguised occupants were the trio that they had dealt with at the start of their honeymoon. They shared a look and took the next turn to get away from any potential bystanders.

Unfortunately this spooked the trio of idiots, and the smallest one, who was sporting up a nice tape job on his ribs, pulled out something that was just about unheard of in Japan. He pulled a 9mm pistol out of his jacket and cocked the weapon. He rolled the back window and leaned out.

They were walking and a young family was almost on top of them. Both had well honed danger senses thanks to a wonderful combination of training from Ranma, Soun, Genma, and quite a few Amazon Elders. They shared an almost desperate look with each other regarding the innocents. They were moving before the first shot was let off, but not before another female bystander spotted the gun and screamed.

The shots rang out, totally wild in their aim, and thankfully Nabiki and Paul were able to protect the young family before them, however Nabiki's right shoulder erupted in a searing hot pain and she screamed in agony. Paul remained focused on the vehicle in spite of the cry of agony from his wife. He extended his palm and without a word a ball of red tinged ki streaked out and impacted the rear quarter of the vehicle causing some severe problems for the continued drive-ability of the object in question. He knew who it was and he would find them later.

Nabiki was panting through clenched teeth as the scared mother was trying to calm her crying children, while her husband was trying to help Nabiki. Paul was at her side in an instant gently probing and using the lessons he had received from Tofu and Amazons to deaden the pain for a time. "It looks like a clean pass through," stated Paul in a cold clinical tone that carried an undercurrent of unbridled rage. "I'm not seeing any signs of bone damage."

Nabiki focused on Paul and she gave him a glare which he chose to ignore at that point as he used strips of cloth provided by a nearby shopkeeper to dress the wounds. With a sigh of resignation she pulled out something that looked almost like a US military identification tag, but it was a colored crystal with a seam down the middle. She handed it to Paul without words. Paul looked at her with some surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked with some concern.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yes I am," she answered, "Besides I'd like to spend the rest of our vacation out of the hospital." He gave her an answering wry grin that told her what she needed to know. He took the crystal and split it and it gave off a flash of light. He handed the now split crystal back to Nabiki and she promptly pocketed the halves away. Sirens had been approaching and the police and an ambulance were now on the scene. The bystanders told what they could and all agreed that Nabiki and Paul did what they could to protect who they could.

A police officer approached Paul. "Sir, do you know what happened and why you were targeted?"

Paul looked at the young officer and smiled. "Yes I do. My wife and I are here on our honeymoon and we had a dealing with the gentlemen responsible for this earlier today. My wife and I were able to deal with them before the hotel security arrived to hand them off to your peers earlier today."

The young office had been briefed, and a widening of the eyes told Paul that the officer knew quite well of what had transpired. "Ah. Yes, Wantabe and his friends."

"Son of our most prominent Yakuza clan Oyabun in the area," added a new voice. They turned and the young officer bowed deeply. The man had more salt than pepper in his hair, and his glasses had two distinct zones in it. He wasn't in the shape he was when he was in his twenties, but at his age he was still in great shape. Chief Yashuda had toured the Moon and had visited some of the local law enforcement. "Well I never expected to meet you here Captain."

"Chief it is a pleasure," greeted Paul with a bow.

The Chief cut to the chase, "I take it you will be dealing with the issue?"

Paul gave the Chief an even look. "I will, eventually," he admitted.

The Chief regarded Paul for a moment and then turned to his young officer. "Young man, you are to transport Captain Williams wherever he wants you to go."

The officer shot to attention. "Hai!"

The medics were helping Nabiki onto a gurney when the Chief addressed her, "Well I suppose congratulations are in order to you." He smiled warmly at her and asked, "You don't mind the company of an old man for your trip to the hospital do you?"

Nabiki smiled at the familiar face, "Of course not. Thank you." She focused on Paul, who was busy placing what looked to be a slim watch on his left wrist. "You behave yourself!" she chided. He actually had the audacity to look stunned and surprised at her statement. She sighed and shook her head, "Fine. I'll catch up with you later then." Nabiki was loaded into the ambulance and the Chief got into the back with a medic and the vehicle drove away.

Paul waited until it turned the corner and pulled out a cell phone. He hit a speed-dial button and spoke in quiet tones for a few minutes. With a smile across his face he waited another five minutes before placing another call. This conversation was far shorter, but it had the effect of giving Paul a positively vicious smile. Paul stepped over to the young officer and regarded his nametag. "Well Officer Saito, we have thirty minutes before I need you to drop me off. Can you show me some good family restaurants until then?"

The officer was stunned to be honest. He had expected something else, nothing so innocuous. "Uh yeah, sure." He headed to his patrol vehicle and hopped in with his new passenger and together they headed off, leaving the rest of the detail to finish their work.

* * *

The hospital was a bit of a drive away, but thankfully between Paul and the talented medic the blood flow was brought to nearly a complete stop. Arrival at the hospital was greeted with a flurry of activity and Nabiki was quickly wheeled into a waiting exam wound. She endured the questions and answered them with no problems. She knew all she had to do was wait, and with a flash of light four figures appeared. She knew them all of course, and she was not surprised to see her sister or her brother-in-law at all. Kasumi and Tofu approached the bed dressed in their medical wear, while Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto drew the most attention.

Chief Yashuda knew who the two were, and considering how they were dressed at the moment it would be an easy introduction. "Everyone," he spoke in a commanding tone, "I would like to introduce you to Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn of the Moon Kingdom."

Setsuna politely bowed her head while Hotaru bowed and greeted everyone with a polite "How do you do." Hotaru walked over to the bed and smiled at Nabiki. "I'd ask how you are doing, but my eyes tell me enough."

Nabiki smiled at the now nearly filled out teenager. She had hit quite a growth spurt over the intervening years and she had filled out nicely. She filled a B-cup no problem and was wonderfully proportioned as well. She learned how to use that to her advantage when needed, mostly at Shingo's expense. Her martial arts training had expanded and she could be quite lethal if needed. She was also quite studious and her grades reflected that as well. She hadn't finished high school yet but was already getting offers from schools back on Earth. She kept her hair nearly as short, most for the ease of maintenance and her face usually held a warm smile. "Thanks for not being patronizing," stated Nabiki.

"Why bother, it will only get me home quicker," stated Hotaru. She looked around and saw something out of place. She looked to Nabiki and asked, "Where is he?"

Nabiki knew when to be honest but she figured a bit of obfuscation was called for. "He is dealing with another issue at the moment."

Hotaru gave her an even glare, but then sighed in resignation. She turned to Setsuna, "Can you please call him and tell him I'm going to be delayed a bit longer." Setsuna just smiled and nodded. Hotaru turned to Nabiki and griped, "Well so much for the early movie."

"Oh no you were about to go out on a date? Aw I'm sorry kiddo," apologized Nabiki.

Hotaru just gave Nabiki a look and sighed, "Hey stuff happens. Now let's get these bandages off and get you fixed up." Tofu began cutting away the bandages without question, heck he was about to examine the wound anyhow. "Hey the sooner we can get out of here the soon we can track him down and keep him out of trouble."

"Hey that is my husband you are talking about," complained Nabiki.

Hotaru just gave her a sunny smile and went to work. She knew just as well as anyone how Paul could get when riled up. The attending doctors could only watch in amazement.

* * *

He did as he was instructed and took his passenger around. They were about four blocks away when Paul requested that the officer find quiet place to park. Saito did as he was told and found a quiet alley where he turned off the lights and shut the car off. He looked at his passenger as he unhooked his belt. "Are you really from there now?"

Paul knew what Saito was asking and answered honestly, "Yes I have been living on the Moon since the Battle of Tokyo over five years ago now."

"So were you a tourist?"

"Nope, I was a US Navy pilot who got shot down during the attack. I got hurt during the aftermath and my wife's family took me in. I've been with them ever since."

Saito whistled in appreciation at the admission, but then had to pick up his jaw when Paul touched his watched and he transformed into what many would consider battle gear. His clothing was loose and had the appearance of a US Army field uniform for his pants. His feet were now in combat boots and they were jet black in color. His shirt was in the same color scheme as his pants with the only identifying feature being the patch on his left shoulder. An image of the Moon with a Crown circling the center with an inverted sword that seemed to go through the moon from top to bottom was the patch worn. A simple pair of what looked to be safety glasses were on his face, and it was evident to Saito that they were so much more.

Not knowing what else to say he went for the next easiest question. "So where in Tokyo is your wife from?"

Paul smiled at Saito. "Wait about forty-five minutes and then bring in some help. I may get a bit carried away," stated Paul. He looked at the Officer in the face and then answered his question. "My wife and her family were life long residents of Nerima." With a simple bound Paul was now airborne, heading to his rendezvous with his under the radar support. It took ten minutes for poor Saito to recover.

He landed quietly about a half a block away and began his quiet trek. He stopped under a rather large tree and looked up. "Are they inside?" he asked.

A slim figured lowered herself headfirst and she regarded Paul with a practiced eye. "They are all in there as well as other members of their clan."

Paul smiled, he knew that voice quite well. "Any children?"

"Yes there are," admitted the kunoichi, "I have some of the others ready to keep them safe from what is to come."

"Servants?"

"Most have been relieved of their duties for the evening excluding the main servant of the Oyabun."

Paul smiled at this, "Okay make sure all the servants are secured that you can. I'll probably need some cover as well. All others are fair game, but no fatalities unless absolutely necessary." She nodded in agreement. Paul regarded his contact for a moment, and then asked, "So how goes the thesis Midori?" He could see her smile under her mask.

"Not too bad," she answered. "I have a defense scheduled for two weeks and I can't wait."

"Well good luck then. Let us know how it goes."

"I will," she promised. With little to no perceptible motion she was back up in the trees and off to her assigned position. The rest knew what he wanted and they had been able to listen in thanks to some judicious upgrades in technologies.

Paul continued his walk and turned the corner and as per an earlier drive by the pair of goons were still out front smoking and drinking. He crossed to their side of the street and he continued to walk to the main gate. As he expected he was spotted and the goons did what they did best, flexed their muscle without having all the facts of the situation at hand. "Well lookie here, looks like we got a soldier boy out for a stroll," stated the goon with the thinning hair.

Paul stopped three paces from the pair and stated, "I have business with your Oyabun."

The pair thought that funny and began to laugh as if Paul had told the funniest joke they ever heard. The same one who spoke approached Paul and began to poke him in the chest. "I suggest you move on soldier boy before you get hurt," stated the thug.

Paul sighed and then struck with the speed of a viper and with the momentum of a freight train. He seized the wrist of the offending hand and twisted with enough force that the thug spun in midair and went crashing to the ground. Paul maintained an iron grip and the thug was in some severe pain at that point in time. Paul addressed the remaining thug, "I have business with your Oyabun. I will see him and you will not impede me."

The other thug was shaken out of his stunned silence and did what he thought was best, he went on a short lived offensive. "Fuck you," he yelled as he directed a wicked punch at Paul's face. Paul released the wrist and just dodged ever so slightly as he grabbed the thug's arm and drove a knee into the thug's solar plexus driving the wind out of him. Paul let the man collapse to the ground in agony and decided it would be wise to knock out the other one. He returned to the thug he had downed and decided that a quick chop to the neck was needed. He heard someone bar the gate and shook his head. He gestured and a ninja appeared.

Paul looked at the ninja, male by his dress, smiled and asked, "Can you secure these two for me please?"

The ninja just nodded and had the job done in seconds and he melted back into the shadows. Paul looked to the gate and admired it for a bit. He pounded on it with sufficient force to rattle not only the door, but a good portion of the wall as well. Paul called out in a loud voice that he knew everyone in the compound could hear, "I have business with the Oyabun. I request entry immediately. I will only ask twice."

Quiet reports began to enter Paul's ear. The children and their mothers had been secured and were understandably scared at the moment. He heard the explanation given and that seemed to calm the women, and they now took on the task of calming the children. The majority of servants had been in bed and were gathered up and remaining in a few rooms. The ninja assigned the duty had to draw their swords to make a point to a couple of the more belligerent ones, but no blood had been spilt. Paul again knocked and again stated he had business within, he only added that he would not ask again.

A report came in that members of the clan were approaching with weapons. Most were bats and pipes, with the occasional cheap sword. However there was a report of some with firearms. Paul called out into a mic that was built into his glasses, "Secure all users of firearms quickly, break bones if needed." Acknowledgements came in and Paul smiled as his support in the shadows waited. "Activated IFF mode," called Paul and wire frames of the thugs on the other side of the gate were displayed in the lenses of his glasses, green for general thugs, red for those with firearms, and dark blue for his ninja friends. IFF, or Identify Friend or Foe, was something Paul insisted on early in his current tenure and he didn't have to do much convincing. It was something the ladies and their research teams developed and was quite useful, even in a training situation. There were some field tests done on Earth when natural disasters had hit and they had become invaluable to the humanitarian teams that had been dispatched from the Moon. The distance was actually fairly good and he began to "see" the layout of the house as the mapping feature kicked in.

Paul regarded the gate for a moment, admiring the construction and care that had gone into them. He pulled back his right fist and held it at shoulder level. He extended his index finger and struck the gate and his finger became imbedded. For a second or two nothing seemed to happen until the gate began to groan. The groaning increased with some distinct popping of wood, until the whole gate shattered and flew inward, leaving the hinges attached to the undamaged wall. "Huh," began Paul, "looks like all that training with Ryoga, Ranma, and Kuh Lohn actually paid off."

His IFF showed that he had knocked out about a quarter of the thugs on the other side, that left about fifteen if his count was right, and three of them glowed red. A snap of his fingers and the ninja struck at the ones carrying the firearms. Their cries of pain helped to distract the rest of the thugs and Paul used that to strike.

In his philosophy there was no such thing as a fair fight, and Paul was using everything he had been taught and trained to do. He had developed a large measure of speed and strength that he put to good use on the first row that was standing. His dodging and weaving was almost as good as Ranma's, but not quite. It was however good enough for him not to get hit. So the first group of five went down thanks to some very strategic strikes that one, hurt like hell, two, broke bones, and three, took them out of the fight. It barely registered in his brain when their IFF colors switched from green to a light blue. The next group, ten in total, saw what happened and decided to keep their distance.

Paul smiled a vicious grin and a pair of chains shot out of his sleeves. Mu Tze was an able teacher as well and was by all rights a weapons master, even if some of those weapons were far from conventional (Swan potty anyone?) Using the chains he began to snatch them one by one and he drew them in closer and he delivered some severe punches that either knocked someone out, or broke bones. While this was happening for the first four, the remaining six decided a bum rush would work and with a yell that advertised their intentions they charged.

Paul heard the yell and with a flick of his arms the chains wrapped around his fists. Holding his ground he waited till they were close enough and he struck. Each strike had the effect of incapacitating his opponent and breaking more than a single bone. A few teeth went flying as the remainder all seemed to impact the ground with a single thud. Paul paused to assess the situation. Everyone appeared as a light blue except for the ninja that were standing by. "Secure them please," he requested and a group of about ten ninja dropped out of the shadows and they performed some rudimentary first aid as well as securing the thugs. As the tasks were completed the ninja faded back into the shadows.

Paul focused in on the home before him again and he pulled up a map of the area. It was nearly complete and it showed him were the rest of the individuals were. He noticed the fairly large concentration in the back that was not in the area where the servants or children were. Not wanting to remove his boots nor be offensive, well anymore that he probably already was, he took a well manicured path and followed it around to the back.

He knew something was up that night and he had sent his wife to be with their daughter for the majority of the evening. He was reading a nice book when the first "knock" at the gate happened and the voice called up requesting entry. Chihaya told both him and his wife of what had happened that morning and he knew just as well as the ladies that Tsubasa would do something stupid. It appeared that he was right. He put his bookmark in place and set the book on the small table that his reading lamp rested on. He picked up his cane and hobbled his way out into the hallway.

Hidekai Wantanabe was no spring chicken, and he had to get moving now. He kept his glasses on and made sure his robe was secure as he began his trek. His hair was quite thin now, far more salt than pepper remained. What was left was shoulder length and little if any covered the top of his head. So it was with some surprise that he was confronted by a sword armed ninja standing in the hallway. He suspected that they were here in support of whoever was at the gate, and he was in no shape to confront the ninja. "Would you mind escorting an old man for a bit? It helps in my travels." Without words the ninja sheathed his sword and stood next to the Hidekai and offered the old man his arm. Gratefully he took the offered assistance and the unlikely pair began an agonizingly slow trek to where the Oyabun, his nephew, waited.

Paul followed the path around the property and it led over a well maintained pond with plenty of koi that was within a traditional garden. He followed the path around to the back and a herd of footsteps picked up as he approached. The largest guy, who was at the forefront, stood nearly seven feet in height, and he wore a contemptible scowl that was directed at Paul. Paul halted his approach and stated, "I have business with your Oyabun, let me pass."

"Leave or I will break you little gaigin," said the big guy.

Paul's training was not just in martial arts. He had gotten some esoteric training from Tofu and Kuh Lohn that had involved some useful pressure points that were good for first aid and other reasons. "Fine, I don't mind the hard way," stated Paul. He then struck at chestnut fist speeds. The first two strikes rendered his opponent unable to use his arms, his second strike temporarily took away his voice. He decided to separate a couple of ribs and to begin by toppling the big guy by striking strategically at the knees. As the big goon began to topple he leapt up and connected with a spin kick that knocked the goon ten feet into a very stout cherry tree. The tree shook to the top branches with the impact.

Handguns came out and Paul knew instantly, but so did the ninja. Kunai and stars began to fly out and each hit their mark of a hand, and the weapon destroying it. The remaining goons looked around in fear, mutterings of ninja could be heard. Paul began to strike at a specific pressure point on each, paralyzing them temporarily for a few hours. Each was caught by a ninja until there was just the head manservant at the door. "I have business with the Oyabun."

"Why should I let you enter?"

"If I had been permitted entry then everything up until this point would not have been necessary. My business is with him and him alone regarding the actions of members of his organization. I am here to address and seek redress for those actions and the fools that performed them. Nothing more."

"So you mean him no harm?" asked the servant.

"That all depends on his actions," replied Paul.

"Who do you represent?" asked the servant.

"Right now I represent myself. However who I serve is far greater," answered Paul. He focused on the servant for a moment. "You didn't see the patch on my arm?"

Almost sheepishly he pulled out his glasses and promptly put them on. He took a good look at Paul and noticed the patch and approached to scrutinize it. Smiling Paul touched his watch and he transformed into a form of his dress uniform which had a colored version of the patch. The servant recognized the patch almost instantly after the transformation and his eyes almost fell out and his jaw about hit the floor. "You serve her, don't you?"

Paul smiled warmly and replied, "I have gotten to know Queen Serenity and her husband quite well since the battle of Tokyo."

The servant's eyes widened momentarily at that and he suspected exactly who Paul was. "Please step up," offered the servant, "But I ask that you remove your shoes."

Paul smiled, "Watch closely then. I know a few children that are still fascinated by what you are about to see." Without removing his shoes he stepped up and the servant could only stare in shock as they disappeared leaving him in his socks.

"Amazing," remarked the servant. The then bowed to Paul, "They are right inside." Paul returned the bow and the servant slid the door opened and announced Paul, "Oyabun, I present a servant of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

As the door slid open he immediately spotted the three thugs that had bothered them earlier, and had taken pot shots at them that very evening. He stepped into the room to find it filled with western furniture. "Why do you invade my home?" asked the Oyabun. He was flanked by what appeared to be an aide that was in is mid to late thirties, and a young woman dressed in a silk robe that came to her knees. She regarded Paul with a look that was cold and wary.

"It is because he seeks redress for the actions of your son and his friends," spoke a new voice. They all turned to see an old man with thin hair leaning on the arm of a ninja. The old man patted the ninja's arm as he released it. He slowly began to totter into the room and the young lady and Paul took up positions on either side of the gentleman and guided him to a nearby chair. She shot Paul an icy glare that he ignored. He regarded Paul for a moment, "So what did that fool and his friends do now? Other than what happened at the hotel." The Oyabun scowled at this, he didn't like where this was going, and most had a very bad feeling about this.

Paul looked at the older man and saw he was serious, and he was cutting to the heart of the matter. With a gesture Paul pointed to the three young thugs in the room, "Earlier this evening we were stalked by these three and they decided to seek vengeance for their earlier humiliation from their own actions."

"So it was you that dealt with him at the hotel?" asked the Oyabun, generally curious now.

"Yes it was. My wife was being harassed by these three and we felt threatened by their actions. We were unarmed, they were not." Paul's reply was straight and to the point. "This evening, these three in their 'infinite' wisdom decided to take some pot shots at us with a handgun." That word alone dropped the temperature of the room considerably. The young lady in the room began to scowl at the young men in the room.

"Lies, all lies," complained the leader of the little pack.

"You know nothing," began Paul. "I hit you with a ki blast that had the effect of freezing the fuel in your car as well as disabling it. The fire you attempted to set was quickly extinguished by the spreading cold. Your car has been impounded and is in the process of being fingerprinted as we speak, as is the weapon you used. You fired into a crowd of innocents and nearly shot a young family. One of the shots had the misfortune of striking my wife. She is in the hospital right now."

The thug shot to his feet. "Father you can't trust this gaigin! You know they are all worthless!" The Oyabun looked to the young lady and gave an almost imperceptible nod. She took two steps and performed a flawless spinning heel kick that connected the thug's jaw and sent him sprawling. Paul also learned a bit more than he wanted to at the moment, as the young lady in question slept au natural.

Paul turned away to respect her dignity, "Um, ma'am. Please straighten your robe."

She blushed a brilliant red and made sure the important areas were covered properly. "I'm sorry about that, and please, call me Chihaya. Ma'am makes me think a sailor is addressing my late mother."

The Oyabun smiled at his daughter's reaction, and he was glad the young man was so very polite about it. He watched as the young man turned to face him with a light blush on his feature. "So how did an American come to serve on the Moon?"

Paul answered honestly, "Oyabun I was in the US Navy at the time of the Battle of Tokyo and my squadron was tasked with providing air support."

"Ah so you were a pilot then?" asked the older gentleman.

"Yes sir I was. I was shot down and was able to parachute safely to the ground where I was rescued by a fleeing family. I stuck with them and the rest has been a rather unique history, well at least in my opinion."

"So how did you end up staying on the Moon?" asked Chihaya.

"During the battle I attempted to defend a young lady who is now my wife from one of those things. I was severely injured and was medically discharged from the Navy. I had no family left on Earth and I was offered a position on the Moon. So I stayed." He sensed the thug rising to his feet and he looked to the Oyabun. "Do you mind if I handle this?" as he gestured to the three thugs.

"Go right ahead," answered the Oyabun, curious to know what was about to happen.

Paul pointed to each in turn and called out, "One, two, and three." He was heard and six ninja streaked in and a pair went to each, holding blades in specific areas that guaranteed their compliance. The thugs sat down without a word and were sweating bullets.

"So what is it you want?" asked the aide. He had long dark hair pulled back into a simple tail. He was casually dressed in a western style and had been preparing to go home before the boy arrived and Paul happened.

"They will answer for what they have done, both locally and whatever my Queen decides as well. They not only put my life and my wife's life at risk but they also put the lives of innocents at risk as well, with the youngest being less than a year old." Faces darkened even further at that little revelation.

"What of the damage to my home?" asked the Oyabun.

Paul looked at him evenly, "The gate can be replaced. Nothing else has been damaged."

"And the men?" asked the aide.

"Their bones will heal," answered Paul. "If better manner had been shown then no one would have been hurt. To be honest I expected the actions that were taken and I prepared for it. You have become far too predictable and comfortable in your ways. Your business model needs to change. I can attest that the Emperor is extremely displeased with many of the actions taken by the Yakuza and he will take action. We will come to his aid if he requests it."

The Oyabun could see he was serious and he was not lying at all. He knew he would have to give it some serious thought. He spotted something by the open door, and he spotted two women dressed in distinctive sailor fukus, one with green hair, the other shorter one had shoulder length dark hair. She had her arms crossed and an angry expression was across her face. Her arms were crossed under her breasts and her right boot was tapping in a rapid staccato. A twitch had developed over her right eye and she cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

Paul visibly cringed and looked at the others in the room. With an almost hopeless expression he stood there, not turning around and fearing what was behind him. "Let me guess, there are at least two women behind me in sailor fuku's?" Everyone nodded. "And one of them is at least a foot shorter than I am with dark hair and a stormy expression on her face." Grins spread across the faces of most in the room and they all nodded in agreement. Paul knew he was in it deep and called out, "Hey Saturn, what's up?"

Sailor Saturn stomped over to Paul and stood toe to toe with him. "Twenty six. Twenty six with a huge range of injuries ranging from broken bones, a couple of concussions, and quite a few with wounds from kunai or stars. You didn't hold back did you?"

"No. Should I have?" asked Paul.

Saturn just rolled her eyes in pure exasperation and threw up her hands in a gesture that spoke volumes. She planted her hands on her hips and was about to let into him before an approaching figure caught her attention. Saturn turned her head to regard who was approaching her.

Chihaya was an adult, but she was barely 22. So five years ago she was 17, in school, and as addicted to the tales from both Nerima and Juban. "Are you really one of the Sailor Scouts?"

Saturn was still getting used to the attention she garnered when on Earth. "Yes I am. I'm Sailor Saturn."

Chihaya asked, "And the other is the enigmatic Sailor Pluto?" Saturn just nodded an affirmative. "I'll be right back." With the sound of a herd of cattle Chihaya took off for a different part of the house and her footsteps faded away for a few moments. It didn't take too long and the stampede came back and she materialized next to Saturn and Paul with a notebook and pen in her hand. "Can I get your autograph please? You too?" she asked of Saturn and Pluto.

"Uh, sure," answered Saturn. She took the notebook and pen and signed it. She handed it back to the barely dressed Chihaya who bowed and thanked the youngest of the Senshi. She blurred and was standing in front of Pluto.

"You're twenty two Chihaya," chided her father, the Oyabun.

Her face took on a totally innocent and vapid expression. "So?" was all she said in response. He didn't even try to argue, he realized he wouldn't win that one.

Pluto took it and signed it. She handed it back and Chihaya thanked her profusely. Chihaya walked back to her father's side, but before she got there she stopped and addressed her brother. "You never learn do you? Your actions could have destroyed this family and what we have built up over generations. I could almost pity you, but it isn't worth my effort." She spun on her heel and walked over to her father.

The old uncle rose to his feet and tottered over gently to the three young men where they sat. Almost unconsciously he was aided by Paul and Saturn. He addressed the boys. "Now you know why I refused to give you tattoos. You have no honor in you, only your foolish desires. I hope you take the time to learn your lessons in prison. I doubt your father will protect you." He walked back to the chair that he was sitting in, again aided by Paul and Saturn and the pair aided him as he sat down. The Oyabun, Chihaya, and other gentleman just smiled. In spite of the unpleasantness that had occurred the young man that had confronted them and the Sailor Scout still lent aid, even though it was not requested, but it was appreciated.

The Oyabun spoke up, "I see you are a man of great commitment and honor. I am aware of my son's earlier actions and had expressed my displeasure to him earlier. I was not aware of his actions this evening and for that I must apologize for those. I am also glad that you spared the lives of my men, in spite of their broken bones." He sat back and sighed, gathering strength for what was to come next. "My son's dishonor is his own. To put lives at risk as recklessly as he did speaks of a lack of judgment that may not be correctable by me." He looked to Sailor Pluto, "What will she have to say?"

She expected this and was able to answer, "I can not be sure, but she has a strong sense of justice, and his own actions will be revealed to her and members of the court. It is then that judgment will be made and he will serve time on the penal institution on Pluto."

"I understand," stated the Oyabun. With a face now set in stone he then continued to speak. "You may take my son from this place and he may be judged by his own actions."

"Understood," answered Paul. While they had been talking the ninja secured the trio in ropes. Paul regarded them with some pity and focused on Setsuna. Her expression was unreadable but she was able to tear open a portal in time/space and drug the trio through. The portal closed almost instantly when a new one opened up and Setsuna stepped back through.

The Oyabun rose from his chair and spoke to those assembled, "I fear I must take my leave of everyone. It has been a trying time." He turned to his daughter, "Please see them out for me."

"Of course father," replied Chihaya

"Sir," began Paul, "before you retire for the evening there are individuals in this house that would probably benefit greatly from an appearance by you."

The Oyabun knew who he was referring to and with a smile and a nod he left followed by his manservant and his aide. The old man remained behind wanting to see them off. However before anyone could say anything else a new voice cut in. "I'm impressed. You handled that quite well is spite of your propensity for destruction when your family is concerned." They turned and a woman in her twenties with a page boy haircut, very observant eyes, and wearing a hospital scrub shirt stepped out of the shadows. Before stepping up she pulled her sandals off and she joined the remaining five.

Nabiki looked to Saturn and smiled, "They are all collected and are in one spot so you can deal with the damage in one shot." Saturn thanked Nabiki and headed off followed by Pluto and some of the ninja.

"Are you okay?" asked Paul as he hugged his wife.

Nabiki smiled as they separated, "I'm fine."

"So this is your wife?" asked Chihaya

Nabiki took the lead, "I'm Nabiki. This is Paul and I married the big lug just recently." She jerked a thumb in Paul's direction and he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Chihaya and this is my Great Uncle Hidekai," said the only remaining female in the room.

"I am honored," stated Hidekai with a bow from his chair.

"You are a tattoo artist?" asked Paul.

Hidekai smiled broadly, "I'm probably one of the best in the business. My finest work is standing in this room." There was a twinkle in his eye as he said that and Chihaya just rolled her eyes.

Chihaya tightened the sash on her robe, knowing that was probably coming. "Here, check this out." She turned her back to the couple and slipped her right arm out of her robe while she shrugged her shoulders to bare her back. She used her right arm to protect her modesty as she covered her breasts and she turned to watch the reactions as best she could.

Her back was once flawless, but now the image of a mighty tigress in mid roar, down on her front haunches and standing on what appeared to be a large rock. The tail began on her left shoulder blade and when half way down the upper portion of her left arm. The image was flawless and beautiful, and it had taken quite some time.

"Beautiful," breathed Paul and Nabiki, while Saturn and Pluto who had just stepped back up just whistled. Chihaya smiled at the reactions, she too was proud of her Uncle's work.

"The gate is fixed and the wounded are healed. They'll be out for the next half hour or so however," stated Pluto. "I'm going to take Saturn and head home. Are you guys going to be fine?"

"We'll walk till we can hail a cab," stated Nabiki.

"Why don't you let me pay for the cab," offered Chihaya. "It is the least we can do after what has happened."

"Thank you," replied Nabiki and Paul.

Chihaya gestured for Nabiki and Paul to follow, and her Uncle Hidekai tagged along and he found himself on the arms of the women as they walked to the front while Saturn and Pluto slipped into a portal and headed home. Nothing was said until they reached a phone where Chihaya hailed a cab and grabbed a wad of money. They resumed their trek and they all put on some footwear, just one had his added by magical means. Nabiki gave Paul a peculiar look and he realized he was still in his "work" clothes. He touched his watch and was again in the clothes he had started the day in.

Arriving at the font gate they found the cab waiting patiently for them. Chihaya pushed the cash into Nabiki's hands and slipped her a business card. "Please feel free to contact me if you are in the area. I would not mind having dinner with you."

"We'll consider it," answered Nabiki, "and thank you for the offer as well." Without words the group separated with a bow and the young couple was heading back to their hotel.

"I will be seeing them again," commented Hidekai to his neice.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, "and when I do I will be doing my final work on them both."

Chihaya regarded her Uncle for a moment, not sure what he meant, but he hadn't been wrong in his tattoos, not once. Smiling she led him back inside the property and she barred the gate. It had been a trying evening and they both needed to rest.

* * *

I'm ending things here and I've started to lay out a couple of the next chapters on paper. I'll get them up as I can and as long as my muse doesn't abandon me. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much that helps. Any errors that you spot please let me know either in a review or in a message, it helps to keep me honest.


	38. Meanwhile, Back on the Moonfront

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 38, Meanwhile, Back on the Moon-front

Setsuna took a bit of time to stretch the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. Last night had been quite a challenge for her and her considerable talents, though it wasn't with the one person she was craving. No he was staying at his home with his daughter as she continued her education out of their home on the Moon. Last night she brought a trio of thugs up from Japan and dumped them into their own individual cells. Their howls of protest had been quite humorous and their threats were really just empty. No these three were getting the special treatment.

The cells were a place located outside of time, very similar in location as the time gates itself. She did a complete background check and decided she would have to do something only her mother did once to her knowledge. No for the next few hours, all while outside of time, those three would have the worst trip of their lives, all thanks to their backgrounds and what their potential futures are. Oh yes they would learn alright, and hopefully they would go to their trials changed men.

Setsuna was glad it went as well as it did, and all three were is various states of shock when they saw where they were headed, no matter their choices. Only a few of the paths that they had seen showed them any form of hope, and they learned about the pain and agony they had caused others. They were being arraigned now and in spite of advice from council each had pled guilty, and each had requested that their families not be held to account for their actions. The judge was stunned at this, and he gave them another thirty days to thinks things over.

* * *

Misato had her daypack packed with the bare essentials, which consisted of a couple of changes of under garments, a clean shirt, a large beach towel, a bikini, a bath towel, and her sundries that she would use to bathe and keep clean with. At 19 now she had filled out nicely and was in excellent shape. The routines that she went through with Soun-sensei and Genma-sensei had hardened her body and gave her a measure of grace and strength that she never expected herself capable of. The training she had received from the Amazons only helped to increase his skills and stamina, and she had the martial arts skills. A knock at the door drew her attention and she called, "Its open!"

Ritsuko Akagi stepped into Misato's room fresh from the bath. She still had a towel around her hair, and her favorite robe hung loosely and untied on her frame. "You finished packing yet Misato?" asked Ritsuko as she pulled the towel off of her head and began to finish the drying process.

Misato took stock real quick and realized she had forgotten something. She bolted for her closet and pulled out a couple of bottles of tanning lotion and oil. She quickly loaded them in her pack, considering one more thing she bounded back to her closet and pulled out a full tube of aloe as well. "There that is it!" announced the young woman quite proudly. She quickly zipped the pack closed and hoisted up over one shoulder and began to head downstairs to put it by the front door.

"Misato just where do you think you are going?" asked a slightly perturbed Ritsuko.

Misato actually looked puzzled at the question. "Um, just downstairs to drop off the pack."

"Naked?" asked Ritsuko.

Misato looked down and realized that Ritsuko was right. "I guess I am," replied the dark haired girl. "It's not like we have any guys running around here. I don't see what the big deal is?" Misato then grinned as she took a look at Ritsuko's current state of dress. Ritsuko stood there with her robe nearly fully open and her hands were planted on her hips, exposing everything to Misato. Misato's grin hit Cheshire proportions as she stepped over to her friend and copped a not so insubstantial feel with just the right tweaks to just the right parts of Ritsuko's bust, "So I suppose keeping these things out on display is something you like to do just for me I take it." Misato darted away to take her pack downstairs as she was, leaving a slightly befuddled Ritsuko standing there a bit embarrassed and confused.

"Hey," yelled the young genius as she padded after her best friend in the world in the attempt to get Misato back.

Misato hit the bottom of the stairs and heard Ritsuko yell, but she kept on her mission. She padded over to the front door to drop her pack by Ritsuko's waiting pack. It was at that moment that the front door opened and two very good friends stepped in and regarded the girl with some level of exasperation. Nene and Jun had arrived to pick the girls up to take them to a place that had been made available to them a few years ago. The older women just shook their heads and made sure the door was closed before kicking off their sandals and stepping up into the house proper. Heavy footfalls came from deeper in the house and Ritsuko boiled out of the hall with her robe secured. Misato just smiled, "Hey guys! It is good to see you."

Nene and Jun were dressed in a similar set of cargo shorts but had on t-shirts of differing colors. They weren't dressed to impress, no they were dressed for the upcoming relaxation that the next couple of days would provide. "Still giving the shows eh Misato?" asked the still willowy Jun.

"Aw come on!" complained Misato. "It's not like there is anyone that would stop by other than you guys."

Nene just smiled. "Well it is good to know if we ever need a nude model we have a willing one in Misato," she quipped.

"Hey! I never said I'd do that!" grumbled Misato.

"No but you sure do act like you would," added Ritsuko. Misato just glared at Ritsuko, and said glare was ignored. It was then that Ritsuko noticed that Nene was carrying a fairly large bundle. "Hey what's in the package?" She suspected what it was, but just wanted to be sure.

"Oh this," quipped the fashion designer and expert seamstress, "I have a kimono for each, to include your mom, and I also have the yukattas finished as well and we were hoping to see if there are any more alterations needed."

Misato couldn't resist. "See, going naked is useful." Ritsuko just glared at Misato, and Misato of course ignored the glare.

"Well I suppose we should see if they fit," stated Ritsuko. She looked to the older women and asked, "Need a hangar for my mom's stuff?"

"That would be wise," remarked Nene. So the girls headed upstairs, and since Misato's room was the closest to the stairs, that is where they did the final fittings.

Since Misato was already naked the older pair began with her first. Her bundle was opened to reveal a complete kimono and a pair of nice yukattas that were just begging to be tried on. Nene and Jun were experts and the process now and it didn't take too long to have Misato in her kimono. A bit of fussing was needed and the women stepped back and regarded Misato as she stood there anxiously. Smiles spread across faces as they turned the young woman around and everyone was pleased with the results. Ritsuko's mind was working overtime thinking about her hairdresser friend that would have a ball styling up Misato's locks in just the right style to go with her new kimono. "Well?" asked the anxious Misato.

Jun smiled brightly at her younger friend. "It looks perfect!" she exclaimed. Misato looked at the others and heads were nodding in agreement. Her closet door was slid closed to reveal a full length mirror on the door that had been obscured and Misato found herself parked right in front of it. Her eyes went wide as she studied her image in the mirror and she was amazed at what she saw. She had really blossomed and instead of the gangly teenager that she still considered herself to be at times, a beautiful young woman stood there with a light blush on her cheeks. Ritsuko, who had discarded her robe, padded over to her friend and pulled her hair up and all four thought for a minute.

"Kara-chan?" asked Misato.

"Kara-chan," agreed Ritsuko. The two younger friends noticed the looks on the faces of their older friends and Ritsuko cleared things up. "Kara is a friend of mine from high school who is a very skilled hairdresser."

"Ooooo!" agreed the older pair in unison, seeing the possibilities. With that Misato began to remove the layers of clothing and they were carefully hung up. The yukattas were next and each seemed to have a pattern and cut that flattered Misato greatly. She was pleased with the results and before she knew it she was as naked as she was when the whole process began.

It was now Ritsuko's turn and her kimono went on just as quickly. Ritsuko had to admit she did like the feel of the traditional clothing, but as a budding scientist her studies demanded more utilitarian clothing. Smiles spread across faces as the final primping was done, and Ritusko was awed by the look she presented in the mirror. Misato however was not satisfied with the look just yet. With one hand folded beneath her breasts and the hand on the other arm pinched her lower lip in thought. After a few moments Misato realized something and went to her dresser and picked up a plastic hair comb that she sometimes used. Stepping up to her best friend's side she pulled a small portion of her hair back and slid the comb in with ease. "Now we just have to find the right one I'd say Ritsuko," remarked the girl.

Ritsuko's eyes went wide in realization and she knew that Misato was right, "That and a trip to Kara-chan's to get the right look too I'd say."

"Agreed," added Nene and Jun.

The older girls stripped Ritsuko bare and Misato made sure everything was hanging properly. The process was repeated with the yukattas and Ritsuko was pleasantly surprised on how good she really did look. She knew that she needed to get out a bit more, and now with the upcoming festival, well now she had the clothing for it. The other girls opened up the package for Naoko. Everything was hung up as a group effort and Jun accompanied Ritsuko to her room to help hang things up and to make sure the girl got dressed sometime before lunch. That left Nene riding herd on Misato and Nene solved the issue by tossing a matching set of undergarments into Misato's face as well as her favorite cut-off shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. The pair laughed as they headed downstairs to hang the new garments outside of Naoko's room with a small note posted on the door for her.

Jun helped Ritsuko hang her new clothing up and waited as the younger girl dressed. Jun took a bit of time to brush out her hair and when she was satisfied they headed downstairs. Ritsuko was dressed a bit more respectably than Misato, as her shorts were of a more "normal" length, well at least in Ritsuko's opinion.

"You guys ready?" asked Jun as they met at the front entry again.

"Yep," agreed the younger pair. They all pulled on comfortable sandals and the younger pair grabbed their sunglasses and packs. With the older pair leading the way they left the house and secured the door behind them. They stepped outside the wall of their abode and a pair of nice hover-scooters were sitting there with a small pack on each, and a pair of helmets on each as well. Nene's scooter was a shade of blue that could be seen in the waters of the Mediterranean Sea in summer, while Jun's was a shade of black that seemed to shimmer in the morning sunlight.

Ritsuko secured her pack to Jun's scooter and Misato secured her pack to Nene's. The older girls recovered their sunglasses from small storage compartments that were keyed to their DNA and all four girls donned the sunglasses and helmets. The older pair boarded their scooters and the younger pair got on behind their chosen drivers and they wrapped their arms around the waists of the older women. Nene and Jun swiped their index fingers over the ignition and the hover-scooters sprung to life.

You could hear and feel the hum of the engines that the scooters used. Each was designed to hover off the ground starting at a comfortable eight inches, but they could go as high as 100 or more feet depending on the terrain. Without warning Nene and Jun opened the throttles and the scooters leapt forward causing the younger pair to squeal in delight as the trip began.

With practiced ease the pair of scooters navigated the roads and came to on of the large expressways that circled and in some cases fed into and out of the growing city. The grils knew where they were heading, and who they had to go see first to check in. The Amazons had a nice area for their new home, and had integrated with their new neighbors quite well. The Amazons were growing and teaching, and slowly but surely their views on men were changing. Oh they still remained a matriarchal society, after all it was the Queen that ran things here.

The trip took the better part of forty-five minutes and the quartet found themselves pulling into the familiar area that the Amazons called home. The scooters slowed to a more sedate pace and the figures were recognized and greeted. The quietly turned a corner to a familiar structure that was both meeting hall, administrative offices, and library annex.

A wizened old figure was waiting for them with a warm smile and happy expression. The scooters were parked, helmets removed, bikes dismounted, and sunglasses removed to greet a friend and teacher. They all approached in a line and bowed. "Good morning Elder Kuh Lohn," intoned the quartet in an odd unison.

Kuh Lohn couldn't help but smile. "Oh stop that and come here all of you," she chided gently. She hugged them all and took delight in each of them as they had become a part of her odd and ever expanding family. "So how goes your education girls?" she asked of the younger pair.

"Not too bad," answered Ritsuko. "I've been able to get into some of the more advanced classes already and I may finish sooner than when I started."

Misato smiled and added, "While I'm not the genius Ritsuko is I'm holding my own in my studies."

"Oh nice try Misa-chan. For someone pursuing a dual degree in Law Enforcement and Military studies you are doing very well," added Ritsuko. Misato actually blushed a bit at the compliment. It is true Misato was not on the same level with the math and science like Ritsuko was, but she excelled at history and even some law issues too. She took to studying military history when in high school and things were beginning to pan out for her now.

"Wonderful," praised the Amazon elder. She focused on the other pair and she regarded them closely. 'Shield Sisters,' she thought about the two of them. The two were on what many of the younger generations of Amazons were calling "A Weird Way to Hunt a Husband" and neither was having a large degree of success. However the two remained the best of friends and from her practiced eye Kuh Lohn and many of her peers knew that the older pair were lovers. "So how goes the businesses ladies?"

Jun smiled, "Quite well elder. Having a clothing and art boutique has proven to be an interesting success."

"I had someone come in looking for some of Jun's art and they walked out with some new clothing and a kimono too," added the smiling Nene.

"And your other business?" added the Amazon with a raised eyebrow. Both girls blew out a breath. "That bad huh?" The girls could only look at Kuh Lohn and nod. "Well like I told you before, try that nice club just outside the base complex. I'm sure you can meet someone nice there." She fixed the pair with a level gaze, "You know as well as I that we all can understand each other quite well now and there will be no problems communicating. So humor an old woman and give it a try."

"Yes Elder," replied the pair. Even though they were adults, Kuh Lohn could still make them feel like young girls.

"Well enough about that," continued the Elder. "Well the cabin is stocked with more than enough food for your long weekend and there should be plenty of blankets and futons in the tent. The lunar tiger had her cubs a while ago but she quite safe and has even let the cubs romp with some of the local children when in the area. She is a sucker for a scratch under the chin and the young are just the same."

"How many cubs did she have?" asked Misato.

"A pair," answered Kuh Lohn, "Male and female too. With that in mind make sure all your trash goes into the recycler and the only thing you should have outside are drinks. Mind what you leave around as it can easily become a play toy for the cubs. She left the village this morning with the cubs following, so she may be there as early as tomorrow."

"I still can't believe how tame much of the wildlife is," remarked Jun.

"Agreed," replied Kuh Lohn. "I suspect the influence of our young Queen has much to do with it. However in discussions with Sailor Pluto I have learned that this was quite common in the old kingdom." She regarded the quartet as they soaked in the information. "Well enough of that. Off with the lot of you. You checked in and we know you are at the lake. Go, relax and enjoy yourselves," she ordered with a good degree of humor in her voice. The girls bowed and promptly boarded their scooters and within moments were heading toward the nearby trees that would lead them to their destination.

She watched them fade in the distance and Kuh Lohn knew that the girls would be safe. Right now however she had to get back into the library. They had discovered some very interesting details about their past, and about the past of one particular scout. The poor thing would probably end up beating her head against the wall once she learned what they suspected and were trying to prove.

The scooters approached the tree line and began a gentle rise to get above the tops. The wind was evident as the branches and leaves were moved by the gently blowing wind. The forest was quite thick here, and the wildlife was plentiful. Birds were taking flight, and there were other things of beauty as well contained in the forest, though from their height much of it couldn't be seen.

A small darker area appeared on the horizon that grew into an open area. The lake was visible first and it seemed to cover a large area. They slowed in their approach from the east and the trees ended, and the area was now fully visible to all. It was obvious to the experienced eye that the clearing they were now in lakeside was a natural clearing, with the only evidence of humans was the small cabin with a large porch, the large and sturdy tent, and the clothesline that was behind the tent and cabin. They landed the scooters and hopped off and took a good look around. The cabin and tent were located on the eastern edge of the lake in a grassy clearing that appeared to be well maintained. The tent was located south of the cabin, and both were east of the lake. Looking toward the lake there was a sandy beach with the sand continuing well into the water by initial appearances. On the northeast edge of the lake a large waterfall stretched over a distance of twenty yards from either edge. The water cascaded over the falls to fall into water or impact boulders that had been worn smooth over time. The sound was soothing to those in the area, and it had the effect of reducing tension immediately. Between the cabin and the waterfall was a large natural hot-spring that was just perfect for bathing. A grassy path led to the spring and it was also accessible from the lake as well. The spring emptied into the lake as well with an interesting little rock chute that was perfect for sliding. The cute ended at the edge of the lake and dropped down a few inches before it reached the surface of the water.

On the north side of the spring was a sheer rock face that went up for at least thirty feet. There was some moss in places on that wall, and it extended well into the woods and ended at the lake itself. The girls looked at each other and smiled, and as a group they quickly removed their helmets and began frantically kicking off their sandals while pulling their shirts over their heads. It was a well practiced maneuver and bras came off next, followed by a shimmying out of their shorts. They gathered their doffed clothing and gathered their packs and made a beeline for the tent. Packs, clothes, and sandals were deposited into neat piles and the panty clad girls explored the cabin. The cabin was actually nothing but a large kitchen and plenty of water closets for taking care of specific duties. A loft extended over the porch area and was used in colder weather if needed.

They took stock of their food supplies and found more than enough for their stay. Walking out the back of the cabin they found the waiting clothesline and spotted the short path that led to the spring. They were all smiles knowing how relaxing things were going to be and by some unspoken agreement they ran back to the tent giggling. They piled into the tent and promptly raided their packs for their beach towels and tanning supplies.

Jun took stock of herself and realized one important thing, she was looking a touch pasty. So without a second thought she promptly peeled her panties off and tossed them onto her pack. "What are you doing?" asked Nene with a glint in her eye.

"Just going for the full tan," she replied.

Ritsuko and Misato shared a look and shrugged their shoulders. They too peeled off their panties in time with Nene and all four girls regarded each other for a moment. "Girls only naked weekend?" asked Nene.

"Girls only naked weekend," agreed the other three in unison. Pausing to grab some reading material the girls boiled out of the tent and went straight for the sand. Liberal quantites of lotion were spread and within a few moments the girls were laying out with their heads close together so they could talk and chat if they wanted. The first hour was spent lying on their backs soaking up the warmth of the sun. Almost in unison they turned on their stomachs to take care of the other side.

Nene and Misato actually picked up their books and began to do some reading, while Ritsuko and Jun just chose to relax for a bit. It was about an hour later and Misato got up and headed for the water. This got the other girls' attention and they agreed with her choice. Within minutes they were laughing and splashing as they swam in the waist to breast deep water. They learned that the center of the lake would be over their heads, but not by much. So they chose to stay in the water for a while and even swam over to the waist deep water at the water fall and they took a small and cooling shower.

Tiring out they headed back for their towels and took some time to tan again. Lunch time hit and the girls as a group retreated for the cover of the porch and cabin. Ritsuko and Misato were actually quite good in the kitchen, thanks to plenty of lessons from Kasumi, Nodoka, and Yui, and considering the purpose of their location they kept things simple. They enjoyed a simple lunch while sitting in the very comfortable chairs on the deck and they didn't say much, they didn't have to.

Afternoon consisted of the younger pair working through some of their advanced katas, and then all four working on some more basic ones. Though not prone to violence the younger paired sparred a bit so they could maintain their figures and keep in practice as well. To cool off they headed back into the water for some swimming and ended up over at the waterfall for a rinse. It was almost erotic to see them interact. Massages under the waterfall along with some lingering embraces and then they younger pair decided to lay out on a large boulder to catch some more sun. Nene and Jun stretched out on another boulder and they just took the time to relax.

They alternated between the water, the rocks, and the waterfall for most of the rest of the afternoon, well at least until Misato's stomach made its presence known. That brought a weak and slightly embarrassed laugh from Misato. "Guess I'm a bit hungry," she remarked sheepishly.

The others regarded their surroundings, and things were getting a bit late. "Well I suppose now is a good time for dinner," remarked Nene.

"Sounds good by me," agreed Jun. So the girls waded over to the wall that separated hot spring from lake and walked single file. It was clear water and perfect for soaking in later. Ritsuko noticed something peculiar, and since she was in the lead by chance she followed things. It looked to her that the branches were concealing something and it led from the cliff face, over the springs, and to what looked like a slate covered area.

"What did ya find Rits?" asked Misato as she followed her friend.

"I'm not sure," mused the other as she looked in the area she was now standing in. The leaves overhead seemed to be hiding something, but it wasn't Ritsuko that gave voice to that.

"I wonder what the branches and leaves are hiding?" asked Nene to no one in particular.

Ritsuko and Misato were both examining the area with a critical eye. As they looked at one particularly stout tree they noticed a rope with a loop on the end. A few inches below the loop there appeared to be a convenient branch that had been but leaving just enough of a stump to hook the loop underneath it to trap the loop in place. Ritsuko and Misato shared a look and the pair padded over to the rope. "What the hell is this for?" asked Misato in her occasional blunt manner.

That drew Jun and Nene's attention, and the older pair of women glided over to where the younger pair were. Misato and Ritsuko shared a look and they both shrugged their shoulders. Misato reached out and pulled the rope down. As soon as she did the area was now covered in a shower from the overhead sprinklers that had been put in and hidden quite well. The girls got wet, but having spent the day in the buff it didn't matter. Misato released the rope and the shower stopped, and the all watched as the water drained into some well concealed drains on the floor. They broke out in laughter at what had just happened. "Oh that is just too good," remarked Jun. "The water felt warm and there is plenty of room for all of us!"

"Well lets get dinner then we can get a nice shower and a soak!" exclaimed a pleased Nene. They bolted for the cabin and the waiting kitchen. They paused long enough to dry themselves off on the porch before heading inside. Thankfully, with plenty of help from Yui, Kasumi, and Nodoka, the younger girls were pretty good in the kitchen, and with the help of all four they were again sitting outside on the porch enjoying a nice dinner together as friends.

Clean up was just as efficient, and within fifteen minutes the ladies were back in the tent gathering up their bathing supplies and they made a beeline for the shower. Towels were placed by the hot spring and Jun started the water flow. No one was able to wash themselves, as each of the other three took care of their chosen victim. So Ritsuko found herself standing there as her companions washed her. So it was with some surprise that Jun stopped and exclaimed, "What the hell?"

Ritsuko opened her eyes and looked at her older friend who was kneeling in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong," stated the woman, "I was just wondering when you started to shave down there."

Ritsuko's eyes went wide as she realized what Jun meant. She of course followed Jun's eyes to her pelvic region and she regarded her small trimmed patch of hair. "Oh that," began the college girl. "I started that in high school mostly as an ease of maintenance and comfort thing. With the paces some of our sensei's put us through it only made sense."

Nene and Jun shared a look. "Shows us how much we pay attention if we are only noticing that now," remarked Nene.

"Agreed," replied Jun. She focused her attention on Misato and Jun's eyes went a bit wide, "So you are going for the bald look?"

"Meh," replied Misato, "It works for me and I don't have to spend so much time fussing with it all." Nene and Jun just shook their heads in resignation and the bathing continued. Misato ended up halting the flow of water when the bathing was finished, and the women piled into the very large spring and sat down in the nearly neck deep water. Misato and Ritsuko sat across from each other, with Misato's back up against the wall. Ritsuko leaned back with her arms supporting her as Misato took the time to massage her feet. The labs were killer sessions at times and getting the chance to sit down was a bit rare for her this past semester. So when bathing at home the girls shared a bath and Misato took the time to help her friend out.

When finished Ritsuko stood and Misato slid forward allowing Ritsuko to sit behind Misato with Misato between her splayed out legs. Ritsuko was getting good at giving her best friend back rubs, as much of her studies had her hunched over her desk with a nose deep into a text, or parked in front of her monitor typing up a report or other homework assignment. It didn't help Misato that her bust seemed to be in expansion mode and she found her shoulders were killing her at times. So the friends took care of each other as best as they could.

Nene and Jun watched the pair with a cautious eye, with Nene parked in Jun's lap. They took the time to caress each other without getting their motors started. They smiled when Misato relaxed into Ritsuko's embrace. Misato had been through hell, and they knew it. They were so overjoyed that the friends had stuck this close together for such a long time, and it seemed no matter what would happen, the younger pair would share a bond that would run deep, no matter the paths that the two took.

They alternated soaking in the spring, swimming a bit to cool off, or just lounging on the side of the spring itself. Twilight came upon the group fairly quickly, so as they chatted they finished drying off and headed for the lines to hang their towels. A last check made sure the cabin was closed for the night, and they slid into the tent. They rolled their futons out side by side and as exhaustion came upon them they crawled into their futons, cuddled together, and covered up. Sleep came quickly that night for the group of young women, as this was a much needed vacation.

* * *

This was just something I wanted to write to have fun with some of the characters that haven't been seen in a while. More to come soon I promise.


	39. Days of Pain

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 39, Days of Pain

Marriage. A simple word that has levels on connotation that can go from bliss to torture, however when with the right partner, well it borders on bliss really. You find someone you can confide in, share secrets with, and have a best friend that is there at your side. Oh there are moments of anger and exasperation, but any good couple will learn to step away for a moment, then work to heal the wounds that words can open. So having known Nabiki for as long as he did before they got married helped Paul immeasurably. Also having parental figures in your life who offered council and not criticism also helped as well. So for the past three months Paul was really and truly happy.

However Paul was traveling on Earth at the moment. They had been contacted by a company in Seoul in South Korea for the potential of trading with the Moon and her citizens. So Paul ended up being tasked with the trip, and it was someplace he hadn't been to yet. It irked him that Nabiki had to stay home, but her ever expanding duties precluded her from this trip. What made things a bit interesting is she was working with a longtime friend of Serenity's and while a touch geeky looking, Umino had a very sharp mind. He was also married to another long time friend of Serenity and not only was Naru pregnant, she was very pregnant with twins that were due any day now.

So Paul sat in comfortable civilian clothes at a local ramen restaurant that was not too far from his hotel. He was quite adept at using chopsticks now and he had to admit, he loved his ramen. It was obvious that it was a family business as a teenage boy and girl came boiling in the front door still dressed in their school uniforms. They disappeared in the back, and in a few minutes they reappeared dressed in what Paul called their work clothes. Paul smiled as he watched their interactions with the other customers as they helped get things ready for the dinner rush. However Paul had a meeting to go to and it was time to start walking.

He bid his farewell to the owner and his family and headed out as began to walk in the direction of the office were he was to meet with representatives of the company in question. He reached a main street and hailed a cab, which promptly took him where he needed to go. He got out after paying and thanking the driver, and he gave the man a nice tip. The pictures on the dash showed a young family with an absolutely adorable little girl.

"Okay where to go," asked Paul as he slid on his sunglasses. His eyes were filled with the important information he needed and with a level of confidence he strode in the direction of the office address he had been provided with. It wouldn't take too long to get there now, and he didn't have to rush.

* * *

Setsuna's language had tanked. She was swearing in so many languages now no one would have been sure if the languages were living or dead. By some instinct she felt a pull to the gates and she was trying to check on everyone, and she was successful up to a point. That problem point was now Paul. She couldn't get a lock on him and check on his safety, and that had her irked. No matter what she did, she couldn't get a lock on him, and what made matters worse she couldn't teleport back to warn Serenity and have Paul recalled. She knew damn well what this meant and she didn't like it one bit. So all she could do is sit in a chair she pulled out of storage along with a nice end table, and a nice bottle of Jack Daniels to pass the time. Oh how she hated her life sometimes.

* * *

They were watching him. It had gotten a bit tricky when their target took a cab, but they knew his final destination, so all they had to do was pull back and wait. They got a big fish on their hook alright, a very big fish if their intelligence was correct. However the easy part was reeling in said fish, the hard part came when they had to move the fish to his final location where they would learn everything, and they would be able to preserve the glory of their revolution, and hopefully liberate the south from its oppressive ways. However for now they would watch from a distance, and wait until the trap was sprung.

* * *

Paul turned a few corners and was becoming concerned about his surroundings. The area was quiet, too quiet. So he picked up his visual scanning and began to scan the area with the rest of his senses. He was frustrated that his range was short, but considering the amount of time he had been training with his teachers, well he had made some serious leaps and bounds, however his range was no where as extended as the others.

He heard it before it impacted on him. The distinct buzzing of the projectile alerted him and he attempted to dodge, but it still impacted on his thigh. He pulled out the projectile and saw it was a tranquilizer dart and thankfully he was fast enough to get it out, however thanks to inertia it had already injected half of its contents into his bloodstream. His senses were on full alert now, and he was able to block the second dart, but it took quite a bit of effort and focus. Another shot had been taken and this one impacted his arm and again it was able to get about half the contents in.

"Oh shit," drawled Paul as he sought out cover near a dumpster. He was trying to focus on keeping alert, and to be honest he was having trouble, a lot of trouble. He heard cautious footsteps approaching and Paul started to control his breathing. He tensed up and was like a snake, coiled to strike from his deceptive pose. He heard the footsteps approach and a pair of figures appeared from around the dumpster. One held a tranquilizer gun, while the other appeared to be unarmed. 'Well,' thought Paul, 'I may as well go for broke.' As the pair of goons approached Paul struck with the ferocity of a cornered viper. His entire frame appeared to leap into a fighting pose and his right fist lashed out, striking the armed one in the jaw and knocking him out along with a few of his teeth and dislocating the goon's jaw in the process. Paul never saw the Tazer, but he sure felt it.

His entire nervous system short circuited and he hit the ground like a sack of barley. He barely felt the impact of the next dart as darkness claimed him. Planted within Paul a specialized crystal had split, forcing it away from its primary function of tracking, to a self repair mode. Normally a body being exposed to electricity would not damage it, unless it was at the point of entry/exit for the electrical current, and unfortunately for Paul the Tazer had hit the crystal directly.

The goon regarded their prisoner for a moment, and his unconscious comrade. He pulled out a black bag and placed it over the head of their new acquisition and made sure things were secure for the moment. As he finished up a van pulled up and two men got out and without ceremony or care they picked up the unconscious Paul and tossed him into the back of the van and covered him. Their unconscious comrade was also recovered and the van sped off, leaving Paul's sunglasses behind.

Consciousness came back to Paul slowly. His mouth felt like cotton and he was extremely disoriented. He could tell he had been stripped to the waist, and his shoes had been taken from him. He could feel his feet being dragged along the ground as he was moved bodily. Details were hard to make out as his eyes couldn't focus yet. He heard a door slam open, and without any sort of ceremony or dignity, Paul was tossed into the cell where he lay on the floor.

The door slammed closed, and the cell was plunged into darkness. Paul did not know how long he was laying there before the door burst open again and a blinding light lit up the room, making it impossible for him to see. He could hear the voices, and he knew he could understand them and what they were saying. It was clear that they were following orders and they cut the remaining clothing from his body leaving him nude on the ground. One of the guards spat at him as he left the room. The door closed again and darkness once again claimed the room. Unconsciousness once again claimed Paul as the chemicals in his blood stream were slowly processed by his system.

Paul woke when the door to his cell banged open and he was hit with a couple of buckets of salty water. He could actually taste the salt. He still couldn't move very well and a bag was placed over his head. He was dragged from his cell for a good distance and again without any dignity he was slammed into a chair and his arms, chest, waist, legs, and hands were promptly secured in what he guessed were leather straps. A stab in his arm told him he was being injected with something. The hood was removed and Paul winced in the bright light and he could only offer little resistance as they secured his head. He felt them attach something to his chest, medical electrodes of some sort by feel.

He saw shadows take position on either side of him and a voice in accented English asked, "What are your plans?"

"What?" asked Paul.

"We know your ways imperialist! We know you plan to invade and try to overcome the glorious revolution that our Dear Leader had guided us on. So what are your plans?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We know you wish to try and crush our glorious revolution. So I'll only ask one more time. What are your plans for invasion? How many troops do you have?"

"You are a first class idiot. What the hell do you have that the world would need?" A shock coursed through Paul's body, and it was all he could do to not scream. It was a short jolt at first, but it hit him hard. It left Paul panting.

The questioning continued and finally the pain was too great, and Paul cried out in agony. The shocks repeated and finally Paul couldn't even communicate. He hovered on the edge of consciousness as he was removed from the chair and drug back from his cell. He told no one that he could understand their speech.

"Why are we trying to extract information from in Sir?" asked one voice.

"Our Dear Leader fears that the imperialist puppet on the Moon will try and attack us in retribution for our liberation operations of their people over the years. Their strengths are unknown as is their technology. Beijing has provided Dear Leader with no information, so we caught this one in the imperialist decadent south and brought him here for questioning. Our spies were able to pin him as a high value target. Our Dear Leader sees the opportunity to spread the glorious revolution and he may provide a key." Paul was dumped in his cell. A thought solidified in his mind, there was at least one rat on the moon.

Time started to become a blur for Paul. He had been injected with something and it was hard for him to move and focus. He could tell his cell was not very large, and there was a hole in the floor over in the corner where he could take care of business if he needed to. However the drugs, beatings, and other torture were taking a toll on him. He couldn't count the hours or the days. Time had no meaning for him. He woke to the sound of a child's cry, and the voice of one of the guards, "You will clean him and feed him." He heard a bucket on the floor, and the sound of a tray possibly. The door slammed shut, and there was a sound of crying now.

It took all of his strength to focus on what was happening, and he felt the touch of a wet cloth against his skin. It started with his face and worked down his chest. He opened his eyes and regarded the small form. He could see the fear in her eyes and in her posture as she washed him. Somehow he was able to get a bit of moisture into his mouth. "What is your name little one?"

Her head shot up in pure fright and she backed away from him. Paul smiled at her, "Its okay. I won't hurt you. Okay?"

She looked at Paul, her eyes still full of fear, but she nodded and got back to washing him down. "Chi," she spoke.

"What was that?" asked Paul, almost not quite catching that.

"I am Chi," she stated again.

"Hello Chi," greeted Paul, "I am Paul." Silence followed as Chi continued her work. She finished her task and set the pail and cloth by the door and her small hand pounded on the door. She quickly scooted back and the door opened and a guard stepped in long enough to recover the bucket and set down a second tray. Without words he closed the door and the cell was once again dark.

Paul got his first good look at the child in that moment, and it told him quite a bit. First Chi was most clearly a girl, as the smock she wore barely covered up her hips. He hair was down to her mid back and was clearly unkempt. She was pale in tone and far too thin in Paul's opinion. He wasn't sure when she had bathed last, as she was covered with a layer of dirt and grime from head to toe. He watched as she grabbed one of the trays and carried it over to him. A small loaf of bread and a small cup of water was on it. She went to try and feed Paul first, "You eat first Chi. Okay?"

She just nodded and got the other tray and devoured the bread and water on it in record time. Paul recovered some of his strength and levered himself up against the wall. His whole body ached like an abscessed tooth, and just getting into a sitting position winded him. Chi saw this and quickly brought his food and water and helped him eat it.

"How long have you been here Chi?" asked Paul. The poor thing could only shake her head. That told Paul that Chi had been here for quite some time, and she didn't know how long.

"Where are your mom and dad?" asked Paul.

"The mens took mommy away when I couldn't hear her heart anymore," answered the girl in a sullen tone.

Paul didn't have a response for that one. As she helped him eat he asked another question, "Do you know how long you have been here?" Chi could only shake her head no.

He finished his food and decided it would be a good thing to lay back down again. It dawned on him that they had drugged his food or water, and he just watched for a bit as Chi huddled in a corner. He didn't watch for long. He woke up again thanks to a bucket of water that impacted his form. He realized he was on his knees, and his wrists were secured to manacles that were suspended from chains that must have been attached to the ceiling. His arms were spread wide and it left him unable to even think of trying to cover or defend himself. He recognized the black uniform of his interrogator fairly quickly.

"You are a spy sent by the decadent south in an attempt to overthrow our glorious revolution. Confess."

Paul's faculties were not fully on-line when the statement was made. So the only thing he could reply with was a "What?" He felt the burn across his back, and he knew a whip had been used. He clenched his jaw in agony to keep from crying out.

"You are a spy sent by the decadent south in an attempt to overthrow our glorious revolution. Confess!"

"You're insane." The lash fell again. Again it was all he could do to keep from crying out in agony.

"You will confess!" The lash fell again, and this time Paul cried out in pain.

Defiance rose up in Paul. "Go to hell."

"Confess!" A lash.

"Confess!" A lash.

"Confess!" A lash.

"Confess!" A lash.

"Confess!" A lash.

With every strike Paul cried out in pain and he was keeping he silence and refusing to give them what they wanted. He lost focus on what was around him and retreated within. A face appeared in his mind, one he feared he would never see again. He loved that face, and focused on that wry and often happy smile that Nabiki often wore these days. She was so important to Paul, and it was all he could do to not lose hope. However another small figure began to intrude in his mind. She was small, dirty, and had dark hair and brown eyes. He had to give her hope. He had to be strong. He hoped they would come for him and take him home. The lash stopped and he was splashed with salt water. He gave a mighty cry of pure agony, and passed out from the pain.

She heard the crack of the whip, and the cries of agony. She held her hands over her ears as tight as her little hands would let her, but she could still hear, and she still winced as Paul cried out in agony. Tears cut clean channels through her dirt covered face as she cried over the first person in a long time that was nice to her.

Days passed, and the injections, beatings, and general harassment continued. It was late at night as Paul slept with Chi close by. A couple of the guards, draftees with nothing better to do, decided they wanted a bit of "fun." They had been stuck out here for ages, and they hadn't been able to take advantage of the "relaxation centers" as they were called. However they had one thing that could give them pleasure, and they figured she was old enough. They had participated when her mother provided plenty of comfort to all their fellows. It was a shame she didn't survive, but there at times could be a steady supply of women if needed, and when they rotated out for a while then their options would improve. Problem is things had been on an extended dry spell, and they needed relief.

They knew the orders that their special prisoner was not to be harmed or disturbed, but no one said anything about his little cellmate. They figured it would be easy pickings with the lack of strength that he had. It was late enough and they wouldn't be disturbed.

They reached the end of the hall and quickly unlatched and kicked the door open. That action woke the two sleeping occupants up, and as quick as possible the girl was hiding behind their prisoner. Without fear one of the guards reached out and snatched Chi by the arm, causing the girl to scream. The guards laughed until a voice said in a low but clear tone, "Let her go."

The one not holding Chi stepped over and kicked Paul hard, driving the air from his lungs. "Be silent prisoner."

"We are just going to have a bit of fun with this one here. No one cares," stated the guard holding Chi as he began to fondle the girl through her dirty smock.

"Let her go," repeated Paul. His tone was icy and venomous.

"Feh," began the guard holding Chi. "Like there is anything you can do in your condition." His hand began to travel under Chi's smock. It was his last living voluntary action.

To the very end of his days Paul would never be able to tell where he mustered the energy to fight back. He moved so fast he seemed to blur. His fist hit the throat of the guard who was about to start fully molesting Chi. His windpipe was crushed and Chi was taken from him in the blink of an eye. The guard's eyes bulged out as he tried to breathe, but he was no longer able to get any air. His fellow looked on with horror as his conspirator died from a slow asphyxiation.

"You bastard!" cried the surviving guard as he began to kick Paul as he was covering Chi. He didn't hold back. He kicked and kicked, well at least until a hand grabbed him and slammed his back against the wall. After the fog of fury cleared from his mind he found him face-to-face with the furious face of the prison commander.

Other guards were with him, and they were clearly armed. The commander's tone of voice carried a level of iciness that spoke of a great deal of potential problems for the guard in the near future. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Sir! I was disciplining the prisoner, sir!"

"For what? Killing someone who couldn't follow orders?" asked the commander. "I am highly tempted to follow his example and have you taken out and shot this instant." He smiled a smile that spoke of great suffering for him. "However I'm going to spare you for now, and put you under guard in your own cell. Dear Leader wanted to interrogate him and I'm sure he would love to hear why his prize was beaten so severely."

"He is coming here?" asked the guard with a level of fear in his voice.

"Yes he is, and now the interrogators that he chose to take care of our guest will now have to send for a doctor. I hope for your sake that he survives the night." He looked to the guards outside the room. "Put this one under heavy guard and he is to be allowed no blanket. Remove this corpse and send for the doctor. I'll brief the interrogators myself." He stormed off back into the prison.

The dead guard was removed and the door was secured, leaving and unconscious Paul and a very scared Chi. It would be some time before she thought of moving.

The tracker had taken longer than expected to self repair. It had to self-harden repeatedly to counter the effects of the electricity that had been used. However it was now fully repaired, and the self-diagnostic was now complete. It immediately detected the problem and began to broadcast a distress call. It would continue until deactivated by the touch of the Queen or the other senshi.

* * *

The evening shift came on duty at 4 PM local moon time, as it were. They were monitoring anything and everything in the hopes that they would be able to locate their missing boss, friend, or acquaintance. They also had the job of monitoring the news feeds from Earth as well. However what was unusual is Ami Mizuno had been pretty much camped out for the past month using her skills to try and locate Paul. Ryoga was ever faithful and made sure she got plenty of rest and was by her side for it all. He reported to Ranma and Serenity on a regular basis, and the elders of the ninja clans that had relocated to the moon were also in on the briefings.

So far nothing, until, almost unnoticed a beacon began to transmit. The beacon that they had been searching for was finally calling out.

Yuki was a long time underling and now friend of Nabiki Williams, and knew her from their shared days in high school. She almost missed the report on her screen, as she was concentrating on the Koreas and China, but had been distracted by a nice hot boiling pot of water for her tea. She glanced at her screens and nothing major appeared at first, but that small little blip in North Korea caught her eye. Holding her hands in the air a keyboard appeared and Yuki began to type a few commands to focus in. Her eyes went wide in realization of what she had. "I think I found him!" she cried out.

The center sprang to life. All other tasks were dropped and they began to focus on brining someone home. Setsuna finally appeared in the center after a month of being able to get nothing out of the gates. She had been allowed to return for some reason and was able to give some hope, but what she just saw disturbed her greatly. He had downed a fifth of Jack Daniels straight, and right now she was feeling no pain.

Her eyes however were haunted and it was clear that she had been shedding some tears. She padded over to the small office that Ryoga and Ami were using to sleep in. An oversized couch contained the pair. Without preamble or ceremony she poked Ami, "Wake up! Both of you."

Ami had been out for a couple of hours now, "Huh? Setsuna? What is going on?"

"They found him and I finally found out what happened," replied Setsuna. "You two go wake the others. I'll meet everyone in the briefing room."

* * *

Fury could describe what she was feeling. After all this time of breeding and altering, a fight had broken out in her pens where she kept her pets. What had been a substantial force was now whittled down to less than a tenth of the numbers, but oh what a tenth they were. Ferocity and cunning, strength and leathality were clearly evident. She would again have to alter her process and that would mean the current set of surviving breed mares would be killed. It was not too difficult to capture more when needed. It was just that the energy required would tax her strength for some time. She was willing to sacrifice.

* * *

Next up, of course, the rescue. I'm still fleshing that one out, so it may be a bit before I get it out. It will also probably be a bit more substantial as there will be plenty of action for the rescue. Thanks to all for sticking with me the past year, I promise I will finish this one.


	40. In the Dead of the Night

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 40, In the Dead of the Night

It didn't take too long to gather up everyone interested. Serenity and Ranma were there of course, as was a slightly disheveled Ami and Ryoga. Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka came in wearing whatever they could pull on quickly, given the lateness of the hour. A sizeable group followed as well and they all took their seats. Setsuna finally appeared, and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and the whites were a shade of red that spoke volumes. She silently put a small crystal in a display device, and calmly took her seat.

Hotaru could see the anguish in Setsuna's eyes, and under the table she put her hand on the top of Setsuna's hand and gently squeezed and smiled at the woman. Setsuna regarded the youngest member of the team as it were, and she returned a wan smile and repositioned her hand to give Hotaru's a small squeeze. Hotaru's smile widened ever so slightly and Setsuna knew she had Hotaru's support.

Yuki, still dressed in her uniform and it was evident to all that she had been quite busy. She normally styled her hair when at work, and by all accounts she didn't do that much with it during her shifts. However this evening it was pulled back into a simple tail, held together with a band she kept handy in her desk. She looked to Serenity, and received a nod to begin.

"Your Majesties, everyone, thank you for coming at this late hour," she began. "At 2108 local time telemetry finally received a distress call from an implanted locator beacon. The beacon has been confirmed to be Commodore Williams' beacon. Telemetry was able to track the Commodore to a facility in North Korea a good distance outside of Pyongyang. Overhead imagery has determined this to be a high security prison of some sort. Thanks to some fast work by Sailor Pluto we were able to get a full floor plan of the facility, thereby determining the exact location of the Commodore." Yuki sat down, it was another person's turn.

Setsuna rose and touched a control on a nearby panel. A 3D wire image of the outside of the prison filled the space above the table. "As you can see it is a well fortified prison that is well lit and by all appearances is escape proof. Judging by the design and the placements of the spotlights they are more concerned about within than without. The guards are on a predictable pattern as they have never had someone try and enter without going through the gate." She touched a button giving certain areas descriptions. Administrative, barracks, medical for those that worked there, and the prison were all now clear to all.

"This is nothing but a house of horrors. Anyone suspected of, to quote George Orwell, a 'thought crime' is brought here for interrogation and 'reeducation.' Most do not survive. For those that do they are so broken that they can hardly function, and those that do rarely last more than a year or two afterwards."

She took a deep breath, and a bottle of whiskey appeared in her hand. She took a good long pull and set the bottle down. It was clear to all that she was disturbed by what she saw thanks to the gates. "Setsuna," began Serenity, "are you okay?"

Setsuna looked up and faced her Queen. "No I am not your Majesty. Not by a long shot." She pulled in a breath and continued, "This is just one more place for an insecure idiot and pervert with an oversized ego to rid himself of those he deems unworthy. I saw what they do there, and what has happened there in the past. Even now I am still amazed on how cruel man can be."

As she was about to continue, a vicious smile spread across her face. "The best thing is they have kept plenty of records, and I suggest we grab them."

"How?" asked Serenity.

A young dark haired man that sat to the side stood up. Tenzin Iga had gained a couple of more inches in his height, and he did let his hair grow out a bit more. He had recently finished his bachelors and was taking a bit of a break before his quest for furthering his education. "We already have a solution Your Majesty." He was confident in his speech, even though he was a touch uncomfortable under her gaze. "Using technology similar to what was used to move many of the Amazons, Musk, and Phoenix. A small portable glyph was developed to place onto something so it would be sent to the reception hall in a controlled manner. Sailor Pluto and some of the others were able to help immensely in this and we have more than enough ready and waiting to go."

"I never said your clans were going," chided Serenity.

"No ma'am, you didn't," he agreed, "however we would like to volunteer ma'am."

"I can't in good conscious ask you to do this," she stated, "Things may get ugly."

"We know," he agreed, "However that is the reason we were sent up by the Emperor of Japan. We are here to operate in the shadows like modern black ops groups. To be honest there is none better that us, and we could be in and out before they even knew it."

Serenity had been contemplating something for a while if it was proven that Paul had been taken by a foreign power, and she had the proof. They had tracked his movements and knew precisely where he had been taken. The Seoul Police were good and had the scene well secured and searched. They found his sunglasses and a tranquilizer dart. However the trail went cold after that, and Serenity feared the worst. The past five weeks had been a living nightmare for Nabiki, and it hurt that she couldn't give her friend any news.

She sighed and looked at Tenzin. "I may order you to do something other than a rescue." She looked him in the eye and he just nodded. "That place is a hellhole and filled with vipers." She sighed again and continued, "From what I'm guessing that Setsuna has on a separate crystal is the images of what has occurred there in the past, and since she polished off a good chunk of booze I know she is disturbed." She looked him dead in the eye and came to a sobering decision. "Leave nothing behind when you return. Leave no one alive. I just wish there was a way we could bring that hellhole down in a hurry."

"I can do that," added a voice. All eyes turned to Ryoga Hibiki, and those that knew him best could tell he was set on going, and there would be no one standing in his way. "I've been trained in the breaking point by Elder Kuh Lohn. My speed rivals that of Ranma. I can go and have that place down in short order."

"Ryoga?" asked Ami, looking at her fiancé. She didn't need to ask anything else. He knew what she was asking.

"I'm sure Ami. I'm going to bring our friend back." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Even now he could still blush on occasion, and he did this time.

Tenzin wore a small smile. Coming from a clan of trained assassins he was ready to act, as were most in his and his fiancée's family. "They are about an hour or two behind us now. So we will probably strike early in the morning on their local time. That will give us a few hours to prepare, if we need to." He looked at Ryoga, "I think we have some stuff in your size to wear."

"I should be fine with a black shirt and hood," admitted Ryoga. "Once you are in and securing the place I'll be able to come in and help."

"I can live with that," admitted Tenzin.

Serenity and Ranma rose, as did everyone else in the room. "Bring everyone back safe Tenzin of the Iga."

"I will," he promised.

* * *

It was dark now in the reception hall, and a large contingent of ninja, male and female, were all dressed in black, but for now their faces were uncovered. They all had glasses on and the IFF (Identify Friend Foe) was working flawlessly. Their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and it was approaching that time. Swords were secured, as were the new stars and kuinai that they had been given. These had been enhanced with Moon Kingdom magic, and would disappear after a specific time frame of being thrown. There was a recovery center that would receive them for cleaning and processing before re-issue, and everyone here suspected that they would be getting some use.

Tenzin Iga, along with his cousin Midori and her boyfriend Keichi, were going over plans with Okoi, Saemon, and Akeginu. Akeginu had filled out nicely, and was a warm and wonderful young lady. She was finishing her last year of high school, and she had been turning heads for the past two years. Her bright smile, dark hair, and pale skin made her sought after by many a boy and even the occasional girl. She wasn't ready to date just yet, but she had some male friends, and there was one or two that had become quite dear to her. "So since Midori and I are the smallest, we get the point to get to him first."

"Precisely," stated Saemon. "The two of you are so darn quiet that you'll be with Paul even before an alarm is raised."

"So you are anticipating an alarm?" asked Keichi.

"We have to," stated Okoi. "That is why we are cutting the communications lines and the antenna feed to the radio tower as we secure the guard posts." She looked to Tenzin, "The bodies?"

"Unless they are lying on something we may want," began Tenzin, "leave them where they fall."

A figure approached, and Ryoga Hibiki took a knee with the group. "Okay we have an ambulance at the ready for when we return, and the 10th Company and the Amazons are on standby monitoring the reception area."

The others smiled and regarded Ryoga. They all had gotten to know him over their years here on the moon, and found him to be a likeable, if somewhat stubborn guy. Tenzin looked a bit closer, and then asked, "Are you carrying any weapons?"

"Nope, don't need them," admitted Ryoga. He held out a hand and a chi ball formed and he began to toss it up and catching it for a few moments before absorbing it back into himself.

Akeginu regarded the group and she spoke in her soft tones, "Everyone is set. It is time to go. She is counting on us." Everyone knew she was right too. Tenzin and Okoi went to one group, while Saemon, Ryoga, Akeginu, Midori, and Keichi went to the other group. They all took a knee and they pulled their hoods up, covering their heads and faces, leaving their eyes exposed. When they were all covered and ready, and unseen individual activated the room, and they were transported to their arrival points.

Each group had two sets of four break off from the main group. They headed for the trees and began to make for their assigned corner that contained a guard tower and a spot light. Silently, each team of four arrived at the wall below the towers. Thanks to their IFF glasses they were able to keep track of their quarry as the scaled the wall making less noise than a squirrel climbing a tree. It was not hard for them to tell that the guards were facing inwards. With lethal intent and with no sound they closed upon the unsuspecting guards. Almost in unison they struck. Each guard had a hand clamped over his mouth, while a kunai was shoved at an upward angle between the C1 vertebrae and the skull. The spotlights had a new controller instantly, and the bodies were moved aside. The two towers who were at the rear of the facility had members who had crucial tasks. The communications antennas had been placed on the roof, and not wanting to waist time they began to throw kunai, severing the connections of the antennas. With that done alarms bells were expertly and permanently disabled and two small figures bounded onto the roof from the rear towers. They met on the roof and made their way to a ventilation shaft. They quietly removed the covering and disappeared down the hole.

In the front two ninja were moving on the wall between the tower, followed by another ninja. They quietly moved into position, and sure enough there were only two guards at the front gate, and they were both outside. Only one had the tell-tale signs of an electrical connection of some sort, and they knew that was the one that had some sort of communications device. Ropes were quickly secured to harnesses that they wore under their clothing, and like ghosts they descended down toward their targets. In their hands was a length of wire that was attached to small wooden blocks at each end. The only indication the guards had that something was amiss is when the garrote was closed around their necks, cutting off all air. With a strength that belied their size the ninja twisted and lifted the guards off their feet. The companion ninja began to pull their charges up. The guards were dead before they reached the top. The bodies were left and a quick inspection was made to ensure nothing was left behind.

The main groups still outside were able to find the communications land lines, and with little effort those remaining communications were severed. Each group quickly reformed and waited. A small infrared light was supplied with each initial team, and within seconds of each other they pressed the button on their small devices, letting the invisible light shine toward their comrades who waited for them.

The IFF glasses were able to detect them, and each leader began moving the instant he saw the light. Within seconds the tops of two of the walls were lined with ninja. The group to the back bounded off the wall and landed quietly on the roof. Half of their number went down the ventilation shaft to follow their fellows, while the others went to above the front entryway to wait.

* * *

Akeginu and Midori moved quietly and marked the path in through the vents. Using special chalk they used an age old code to give directions, and which paths to avoid. The girls worked in close, some would say almost intimate, contact. Being as small as they were they could go side by side in these small vents, in a way they were similar to Pathfinders in the US Army, though not trained in the same way. They finally reached their final grate, and in tandem they were able to silently detach the grate. With barely a sound they dropped to their feet and surveyed their surroundings. Midori then climbed onto and stood on Akeginu's shoulders. The other girl held Midori in place with little effort as she put the grate back into place, and secured it so it wouldn't fall back out unless pushed or pulled. Without bothering to get down Midori climbed up the wall and hung from the ceiling. She brought her feet up and soon had a good hold of her perch. Akeginu followed suit, and the two girls were moving down the darkened hallway toward the end on the ceiling. They turned a corner and spotted a camera. Midori had to backtrack a bit to cross over, and within moments the girls made their way past, totally unseen.

* * *

The second group followed the work of Midori and Akeginu. This team was larger, but its task was far more direct. Marks were read and followed, and there became two groups in the vents, one heading for the entry control point, the other for the armory. The entry control point team was by necessity, small. The room they were going to enter had two people inside, and it required a quick takedown. So their team had four, and all were highly skilled and strong. They followed their path to the designated grate. Earlier the girls had drawn on the grate along the outer perimeter. So when certain gloved hands touched the grate, a compound inside the drawn line would activate, cutting through the metal using their new technology. With a measure of dexterity the removed grate was handed back to the end of the line where it was stashed toward a useless path. Tenzin was now able to slide into the room where he remained affixed to the ceiling. The rest of his small team followed, each remained attached to the ceiling as they entered.

* * *

Night duty sucks, and soldiers can verify this when all you do is sit and look at monitors all night. It was a fight to stay awake sometimes, and it was beyond boring. So here he sat, with a half awake partner, bored out of his mind. They worked one of the most secure facilities they ever had, and no prisoner left under their own power. So he closed his eyes and stretched back trying desperately to keep awake for another few hours until he was relieved. He remained leaned back and opened his eyes to see a form dressed in black holding what looked like a short sword of some sort. All he could say is "What the?" before the figure dropped and the sword penetrated his throat and severing his spinal cord.

His companion, roused by the sudden action went to stand quickly, but a pair of strong hands grabbed his head, and Okoi did not hesitate to snap the man's neck. The bodies were dumped to the side, and the front entry was opened. Almost instantly ninja began to pour in, and one of the others opened the inner door before vaulting into the vent to continue his trek elsewhere. The other ninja had gathered some interesting looking documents and stuffed them into a nearby filing cabinet. Reaching into a pouch the ninja affixed a glyph to it and pressed a finger to the center of the glyph. The glyph glowed briefly and the cabinet and glyph disappeared. The remaining trio left the control point and began their task of fully infiltrating the facility.

* * *

The commander of the prison took his job quite seriously and was quite good at it. He was still a single man at his age, and had served the people and party for all of his adult life. He had turned down a promotion that would have brought him back to the capital, mostly because he enjoyed his current job. So he rose and slipped on a robe. Slipping slippers onto his feet he decided that he wanted to get up and check some things out. Something was nagging him tonight, but as usual it would probably be nothing. He walked from his private bedroom into his attached office. The guards appeared to be doing their duty as the spotlights were still active. Smiling he began the trek to the entry control point to stiffen the resolve of the guards on duty.

* * *

The sergeant of the guard was about to make his rounds to the two main points inside to check on his men. He was scheduled for tonight's night duty, and he would carry it out as he always did. The high security wing was closest, so he would stop there first. The walk was a fairly short one, past offices that the interrogators used. He saw the desk of the entry to the high security wing, and the guard on duty was properly attired and stood as he approached. He favored the young soldier with a smile as he was saluted. The sergeant returned the salute and as he dropped it he watched in morbid fascination as the man's white shirt erupted in a spray of dark red, and a sword appeared out of his chest. He watched as the man fell to reveal a figure dressed in black from head to toe, holding the bloody sword. The sergeant could see the figure regard him and he knew they were in trouble. What training he had took over, and he pressed the emergency button that happened to be against the wall were he stood. He turned to run for his equipment locker for when he would patrol outside. A dark figure materialized in front of him and he never felt the sword penetrate from below his sternum. With a wide eyed shock he felt the sword twist, and he knew he was going to die. Saemon knew what he was doing and knew he had bisected the man's heart with little effort, but the alarm had sounded, and the fight would now be on. He headed for the wing were the main soldiers were quartered.

* * *

The commander couldn't believe his eyes. His men were dead and the alarm had been sounded. He had no clue on how they had gotten in, but he feared the worst and began to run toward the high security wing. He had the master key in his possession and he stopped at a particular cell. He opened it to reveal a soldier that he had disciplined earlier that day who had been roused by the alarm. "Come with me, we have intruders," ordered the commander.

"Sir!" replied the soldier.

They headed for the high security wing and down a hall saw the sight of the sergeant of the guard dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. They reached the entry to the high security wing and in the control bubble a guard sat in a chair, his eyes open and lifeless, with blood pooling on the floor. With shaking hands the commander used his key and opened up the gate to the high security wing. They both could hear loud cries as the men roused from their sleep were using intimidation to fight off the attackers. An explosion was heard and they both assumed that their fellows were pushing off the invaders.

* * *

The explosion woke Chi up out of a sound sleep, and again the little girl was frightened. Paul still hadn't woken up, and he was starting to get cold. She could still hear his heart beating, but she was scared as it didn't sound like it did before the bad man beat on Paul. So mustering what strength she could she pulled him to a corner and curled him up as best as she could. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes tightly as another explosion was heard.

* * *

They were almost to their guest, yes that spy. They rounded the last corner and two small forms dropped to the ground landing in a crouch. Neither appeared to be armed, so they considered neither to be a threat and they continued their approach, with the guard taking the point in front of his commander. He went to push one of the small ones away, and things went downhill from there fast. Akeginu could be quite the gentle girl when in normal situations, however for now all they had to do was protect the path to Paul, and a two on two was not fair, well for the two guys. So by some unspoken form of communication that seems to elude the male of the human species, the girls decided it would be a two on one, and to be honest it still was bad odds for the men.

As soon as that man's paw touched her chest, Akeginu was all action. She had an excellent knowledge of anatomy and pressure points before she and her family moved to the Moon, but thanks to Amazon and Musk training, well her knowledge was far more in depth and varied. She struck with the ferocity of a cobra, and within seconds the guard was falling to his knees in agony. Bones and joints had been ruined with powerful strikes and pressure points caused a mix of paralysis and pain. The guard landed and she took a foot and rolled him onto his back. She pulled her head covering off revealing herself to be clearly female. She stood next to the man, and as she looked down on him her left foot was in close contact with his head. She stepped over with her right foot, so that her legs were crossed just below her knees. She fixed the man with a look of contempt that spoke volumes. "I know who you are and what you and a compatriot did earlier today. Your friend got off easy. I hope you both enjoy your sojourn in hell." Her legs squeezed together holding the head between them. With a violent twist she broke his neck, leaving him to asphyxiate in place.

The commander watched in horror as his man was killed in front of his eyes. He had never been on the receiving end of such brutality. Their revolution was the path of righteousness, and they were supposed to succeed. He had no clue how this could happen, so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned to call for more support. He cried out in agony as something impacted his back, and all strength left his legs. More strikes impacted his form, and he found he could no longer cry out. He felt the impact as he was violently slammed up against the wall. The form before him was now evidently female. She pulled back her head coverings to reveal an angry face, with green hair, and even angrier green eyes.

Midori had been spoiling for a fight. The smell of this place told her more than enough of what had been happening here over the years, and now a figure of authority was going to answer for what he did. "I know what you have done here, as so does the one I serve." She looked at him with no emotion as she continued, "This place is a cruel place and serves a cruel purpose, and is manned by cruel people. You judged those who were unfit in your eyes, and you abused and killed them when you were done. You took for your own pleasure, and now you will answer to someone in a much higher authority.

The commander watched in horror as she pulled out a kunai, and she rammed it into the area between the tip of his jaw and voice box. He felt himself begin to drown in his own blood and he was truly afraid, but Midori was not finished. Midori was still in school, having just started middle school when she moved up, and she was very active in sports with Akeginu. Both girls loved soccer and both were on the varsity team for their school. However the girls had another love for sports, and that was rugby. There were a few girls rugby teams on the moon, and they loved the sport. Both she and Akeginu loved to play and if you asked, they could keep up with the guys no problem.

Midori took a step back, and with a hop her right leg became a force of nature, and her foot hit the extended kunai driving it up into the commander's brain, with the point now protruding from his head. It also had the effect of destroying most of his cervical vertebrae, and his head lolled to the side. The girls heard the fighting begin to die down and they went to their post to await the arrival of the rest of their team.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki had been in the thick of the fight when it began. He ended up as a force of nature that nothing could stand against. So in most respects the fight was over before it began. He had to take a life on this mission, and he knew it would lay heavy upon his soul for some time. Sure he fought with Ranma tooth and nail in the past, and he had brought down a fair number of demons too, but now he had to take a human life. However he knew it was to rescue a friend. He looked around and the ninja were making fast work collecting documents. There was only two signatures left that had not been accounted for, and right now he, Okoi, and Saemon were heading to meet Midori and Akeginu.

The walk was sobering and silent. They arrived at the high security entry, and without words Ryoga ripped the door off with little effort. They continued their walk and found the commander dead, his eyes open in shock and horror. Another guard was found lying on the floor dead, it was within spitting distance of Paul's cell. He saw Midori and Akeginu rise from their positions at the end of the hall. "He still inside?" asked Ryoga in a quiet voice.

The two girls just nodded. Saemon smiled and went to work on the lock for Paul's cell. It took him hardly any time, and within a moment the lock was released and the door was swung open by Saemon a small voice from inside cried out, "I'll be good! Just leave Paul alone!" It was clearly a girl's voice.

Okoi boiled into the room, and what she saw she would remember for the rest of her days. A small, dirty, frightened girl in a ragged smock was curled up inside the naked and also curled up form of Paul. It was clear to her that Paul was unconscious and in need of some serious medical attention, but the small form of the frightened girl begged the most attention for Okoi. She reached for the small huddled for huddled and as she touched the girl, the girl cried out, "Noooo! I'll be good I promise!"

Okoi nearly ripped her head cover off and called out in a gentle tone, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We're going to get you out of here."

Saemon watched his sister work on extricating the girl from Paul so Midori and Akeginu could scan him with the crystals that had been supplied. He touched a point on his IFF glasses and called, "Target and extra located. Begin assembly to the extraction point." Acknowledgments came in as those who had completed their tasks helped those finishing up so they could bug out.

Chi opened her eyes to see a concerned and gentle face regarding her with worry evident in her eyes. "No the bad mens," began Chi.

"Its okay sweetie," consoled Okoi as she heard a couple of soft thumps. She knew with that her extraction route was now open. "We are going to get you both out of here and somewhere safe okay?" Chi just nodded her head and allowed herself to be picked up. Okoi held her close as the girls went to work scanning Paul. Okoi could tell that the girl was watching and she could feel the small form trembling.

"Okay medical scans complete," announced Midori.

"Okay it is time for us to leave then," announced Saemon.

"Okay I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them okay sweetie?" asked Okoi of the girl. Chi could only nod and she did as she was told. Saemon took point as he and the girls began to run out of the facility.

Ryoga however had remained behind and scooped up the form of his friend in his arm as gently as he could. He focused his power, and within a moment he found himself outside and at the point where he began, which was now serving as the extraction point. He focused again and found himself back in Paul's cell. He looked around in disgust at what this place represented, and couldn't wait for his next task.

A call came in through his IFF. "We are all clear Hibiki-san," stated Tenzin. "The place is all yours."

Ryoga just shook his head and said out loud to no one really, "You don't have to call me Hibiki-san. It is like my father is around or something." He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He looked around for a specific point or two, and he found one. With his right and left index finger he began to blur throughout the facility striking points along the walls, floors, and ceilings. He went floor by floor, finally punching his way through a barred window. The work on the outer walls surrounding the building went far quicker, and within minutes he emerged from the open gate walking at a leisurely pace. He was less than 100 yards from the gate, when everything came crashing down, destroying everything left inside. He moved quickly then to the extraction point and found they had wrapped Paul and Chi together in an emergency blanket. The sigil had been set out prior to his arrival and he joined the group standing within.

Tenzin regarded Ryoga for a moment, and then pulled out a flat crystal out of a small pouch. He grasped the thin crystal with the thumb and forefinger of each hand, and snapped it in half. It became small points of light and the sigil below the group flashed, and the group was now gone. The sigil broke down and vanished into the wind, and every weapon used by the ninja that had not been recovered, vanished as well to be recovered on the moon later.

* * *

Ending this one here. More to come I promise. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I know I can get on a bender towards sweetness, lemon, and a touch of lime on occasion. However I'm having fun with this and I thank you all for sticking with me. I promise I'll finish, however I have no idea as to when it will be.


	41. Recovery of a Soul

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 41, Recovery of a Soul

For those watching from the balcony that ringed the reception hall, the flash of arrival showed all the ninja in their IFF glasses, plus two. There were no registered or detected hostiles, so the lights were brought up and the scene was revealed to all. The majority of ninja were facing out from the center, where a pair of highly trained medical ninja were working to keep Paul and his small passenger safe and warm. The silver emergency blanket was evident and those in attendance began to fear the worst.

When the lights came on a small voice cried out in pain, and a comforting voice worked to quiet the small form that uttered the cry. Ryoga stood and called out, "Medics!" A wide double door burst open to reveal a large waiting ambulance, and Akane Tendo and Ryu Kumon pushing an equipment laden gurney. Familiar figures accompanied them, mostly from law enforcement, specifically a certain pair from a well respected traffic control division. Both Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa added to their extensive abilities that they had by receiving full paramedic certifications. Heck they competed against Ryu and Akane in competitions that tested their skills, and had yet to beat the pair.

Akane and Ryu arrived first and began a first cursory examination of Paul. He was beyond pale and his breathing seemed dangerously shallow to the both of them. A familiar green haired female ninja handed Akane a pair of crystals. "Here you go sempai," stated Midori as she handed them over.

"Thanks Midori," replied Akane as she put them into a specific piece of equipment that also appeared to have a small monitor of some sort, and small plastic or rubber looking circles. With expert ease she quickly gloved up and began to place the pads in specific places on Paul's chest. Ryu and Miyuki had also gloved up and were beginning to gather vitals. Ryu slipped on a specialized headset that had a boom-mic in addition to the look of the IFF glasses. Akane donned her own set as well, and she didn't like the feedback she was getting.

Natsumi had been introduced to the little girl in the dirty smock as she gloved up and put her medical glasses on. It was clear that she wasn't going to let go of Okoi that easily, and it was probably going to be a tough one, "Hi I'm Natsumi! What is your name?"

The small girl seemed to try and disappear into Okoi's arms. "It's okay sweetie," comforted Okoi. "She is a friend of Paul's and she is here to help." The little girl just nodded and regarded Natsumi.

"So what is your name?" asked Natsumi as she took the girl's pulse.

"Chi," she replied.

"That is a very pretty name Chi," said Natsumi. "How old are you Chi?" The girl could only shake her head. Natsumi and Okoi shared a look, and Natsumi asked, "Do you know how old you are?" she asked. Again Chi only shook her head. Thankfully she appeared to be in fair, if somewhat poor health. The signs of malnutrition were there and the poor thing needed a bath bad. Their heads tuned as they heard Akane curse.

They saw them bring over the stretcher and the three quickly loaded Paul on and began to strap him down. As Natsumi focused on Paul, her med-glasses told her all she needed to know. Paul was in danger, serious danger. Akane looked to Natsumi, "Grab the little one and bring her with. Kasumi is on duty and waiting for us along with a few others. I need you for a ride along."

As they began to move Paul, Chi cried out, "Noooo!" and she began to struggle. She was able to wiggle free and she made a line for the stretcher.

"Its okay," said Natsumi as she scooped the girl up. "We are going with Paul to a place that can make him better." Chi seemed to calm down as the ninja helped to gather the equipment and they followed as Paul was quickly brought to the waiting ambulance. Another familiar face that had remained outside of the reception area was Yoriko Nikado and her eyes went wide at the speed at which things were progressing, and she caught Miyuki's eye. Yoriko knew things were bad, and she chose to make a line for her patrol car. Aoi and Ken-chan were there with a patrol car and souped up bike respectively.

"Bad?" asked Ken.

"Bad enough," replied the office gossip. They headed for their vehicles and promptly started them and they activated their emergency lights as Yoriko made the call into dispatch. She watched as a priority path was established in the windshield of her patrol car and all vehicles were linked with the relevant data. Actually Ken's helmet received the relevant data and he would see what he needed in his goggles. He established himself on point with the two patrol cars behind and just to either side of him. Ken turned and watched as his soon to be wife got into her patrol car sans partner.

Loading of Paul went quickly and the cabin of the ambulance was more than large enough for the three adults and one child. Natsumi grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped Chi up to keep the girl warm and strapped her in a jump-seat by Paul's head. She turned to watch Akane put a mask over Paul's mouth and nose and observed as she started the oxygen to flow. The sensors in the vehicle began a diagnostic of Paul and a transmission link was established with the hospital. They heard Ryu close the doors of the ambulance and the felt the pull of the engine and heard the whine of the siren as they began to move.

The reception area was in a controlled area that was kept secure and the gates opened to allow the emergency vehicles to pass. Early morning traffic ground to a halt and moved aside as they began their trek to the waiting hospital. Working on well honed instincts Natsumi and Akane began connecting Paul to crucial equipment that would increase their knowledge of what was wrong with Paul. They noticed as his breathing was getting shallower, and the heart monitor was beginning to worry the both of them.

Natsumi reached up and grabbed a set of defibulator pads and affixed them to Paul while Akane connected the leads to the pads and the main device. Akane quickly connected a pulse-oximiter and both women became officially worried. His oxygen saturation was plummeting, and that told them that there were most assuredly hidden issues as they suspected. Akane used her stethoscope to listen, and she did not like what she heard. She punched a button and a voice spoke. "Unit three, this is base."

"Base, we are inbound with at least a level two case, request unlock of emergency protocols."

"Stand-by, scanning," called an automated voice. They sat and watched as a light from the ceiling scanned Paul from head to toe. "Unlocking level one protocols." Panels at Paul's head slid open to reveal highly specialized medical bots with an array of tubes.

A familiar voice cut in over the speakers, "Akane this is Dr. Mizuno. It appears you were right to request and I'm authorizing a full release now. He is bleeding into his thoracic cavity from a small puncture on his lung. Be prepared to evacuate the chest cavity. Start him on expanders stat and also set up for a ventilator."

"Level zero authorized," called the automated voice. "Full services online."

"Understood," answered Akane. Of course Natsumi went to work right away as she knew right where the expanders were kept and she grabbed the largest bag and hung it on a well placed hook. She quickly connected the tubing by puncturing the bag with one end of the tubing and she quickly opened the flow to allow fluid to fill the line and force the air out. Akane meanwhile pulled out a needle kit and promptly found a useable vein. She, with practiced and expert ease, quickly stuck Paul and gently fed the needle into his vein. She pulled the needle out, leaving the catheter in place. Following protocol she quickly placed the needle back into its container, and disposed of it in the onboard sharps disposal.

As Akane disposed of the needle Natsumi quickly hooked up the remaining end of the supply tube and made sure it was in securely. She began the flow as Akane secured the IV site and tube. Akane gathered the tools in case Paul needed to be on a respirator and she set them to the side as the one call she hoped not to hear. "Alert, cardiac and respiratory arrest imminent."

"Shit," swore the women under the breath.

Dr. Mizuno's voice came on again, "Akane, things are worse that I feared. You are going to have to open an intercostal space to drain the blood."

Akane and Natsumi shared a look, both had been trained in this, but neither had ever had to do it for real, "Understood." She put on a full face mask and pounded on the wall separating the driver from the business end. "Ryu!" she hollered and she knew her point would be gotten across. One of the bots floated out and positioned itself between the women. A small light appeared that told her were to make the cut. A tube snaked out from the bot and it waited fairly close to where the incision was to be made.

Akane was not used to scalpels, heck very few people were. However thanks to some serious thought and plenty of discussions they had a perfect tool handy. To the one side of one of the bots still in its storage bay was a device that looked almost like an oversized pen. She reached out and took it from its storage place and pressed it in the proper place. Knowing that there was experienced eyes observing remotely she sucked in a breath, and pressed the button. Training could never fully prepare her for what happened next.

The human body is an interesting thing, and there are times when it wants to expel things. Blood had been building up and now it finally had a path to travel under some pressure. Blood spurted out hitting Akane's face mask and drenching part of her uniform. Chi had been watching all this and was horrified at what was happening. "Nooooo!" cried the girl. "Stop it you are hurting him!" Akane forced herself to work through the screams and she inserted the supplied tube and the bot began to draw out the blood and air.

Natsumi reached over Akane and grabbed Chi's shoulder. "It's okay sweetie, we have to do this for him or else he won't wake up. Okay." She could tell that Chi wasn't convinced, and she was more confused than anything.

In horror the women watched a Paul coughed up a large amount of blood that flooded his mask. Without even thinking about the Akane stripped off the mask and Natsumi applied suction to clear his airway. A second bot combined with the first and the rate of suction from Paul's chest cavity increased. With a speed born of a combination of necessity and training Akane made sure his airway was clear of obstruction and with ease brought about by training and experience she quickly intibated Paul with the remaining bot attached itself and began to breathe for him.

"Warning, cardiac arrest, stand clear," announced the voice. Immediately Akane and Natsumi got clear of Paul, and Akane placed a hand to make sure Chi was safe. Electricity pulsed through Paul and his back arched and he collapsed down. Monitors that had been displaying showed a normal sinus rhythm, but it was dangerously low.

"Akane, you need to get that bag of expanders in now, and when you do get another one started!" ordered Dr. Mizuno by remote.

"I've got it doc!" announced Natsumi. She quickly took the bag down and began to squeeze with her considerable strength. Akane reached up and grabbed a second bad and set it down on the gurney by Natsumi.

"Is that you Kobayakawa?" asked the doctor on the other end.

"Sure is!" replied Natsumi as she continued her work.

"Excellent," replied the doctor. "You are two minutes out and we are waiting. Saturn is on her way right now too and she should be here shortly after you arrive."

"Understood," replied Akane as she worked to bring her breathing down to a normal pace. She reached over and patted Chi to try and comfort the now sobbing little girl. "Hey doc is my sister standing by?"

"I'm right here Akane. What is up?" asked the eldest of the sisters.

"I have someone on board who will need your touch big sis," informed Akane.

"No problem, we are waiting."

* * *

Miyuki knew something was up when the ambulance rose off the roads and began to make a straight line for the hospital. She saw the others had noticed and their vehicles also rose. It appeared that Yoriko's patrol car broke off heading in a specific direction. She knew precisely where she was headed, and Yoriko was the perfect one to handle it. She watched as Ken pulled to the side and slowed, while Aoi pulled to the other side and also slowed, allowing the ambulance to take the emergency approach. They followed the ambulance all the way in and parked as the ambulance came to a halt.

* * *

Within a minute Akane and Natsumi felt the ambulance slow and descend. The vehicle swung around 180 degrees and the touchdown was very gentle. The doors were pulled open and the hospital staff began to remove Paul. Ryu was right there and Akane and Natsumi were giving reports to the staff of what had fully transpired and what actions they had taken. A sobbing girl did not realize what exactly was going on, but it was clear that she was afraid. She didn't realize that gentle hands were unbuckling her and carrying her inside. Kasumi Ono had the duty of helping a little girl cope for now, and she was quite good at that.

They had been waiting on baited breath since the first word had come in. Selected staff had been alerted, and others brought on to help. A trio of people waited to the side to lend a hand when required. Miu Furinji and Kenichi Shirahama had volunteered at the hospital in the past, and both were now working on medical degrees. The third was a candy striper, well sort of, but she was Kenichi's little sister Honoka and she was taking some time to intern under Kodachi Kuno. She had a phlebotomist's kit handy, and it was fully loaded. Oh she wasn't the one to use it, but she knew what was in there, and she was a capable assistant to Kodachi when needed.

"Two minutes people!" called Dr. Mizuno in a no nonsense tone. Kodachi arrived straight from home and came straight to the emergency department. Her skills at biochemistry were unrivaled and she had the unique ability to isolate and identify rare compounds.

"You guys ready," asked Kodachi. She received affirmative nods from all three. The wait was not long, and before they knew it the area beacons lit signifying the arrival of the ambulance. Experienced hands went to work, and the quartet stood to the side as they rolled the stretcher in. Kodachi became gravely concerned by the expression on her former rival's face, and the blood that had spattered on her clothing. They followed them into the examination area and the curtain was pulled closed. With ease born of experience Paul was transferred off the ambulance gurney onto the waiting examination table. Monitors lit up showing a wide range of information that was needed. A small wizened form slipped in to observe for now.

Vitals were checked and rechecked. Full size bots took over the breathing duties and the duties the paired up bots had for evacuating Paul's thoracic cavity. The bots who had been relieved went to a central point in the hospital, while the automated systems within the hospital dispatched replacements to go to the ambulance parked outside.

"Okay let's roll him," ordered Dr. Mizuno. "I want to examine his back." Ryu and Akane assisted as they rolled Paul onto his side, and there was more than one gasp heard in the area. His back was a mismatch of welts, rips, tears, and some developing infections. "Dear Kami," swore the good doctor under her breath. "ETA for Sailor Saturn?"

"I'm right here," announced Hotaru as she boiled into the ER in her senshi uniform. She happened to spot Paul's back and her knees went weak. Before she could collapse to her knees, Miu was there and caught her. "Thanks sempai."

"No problem," offered the blonde.

Dr. Mizuno finished her exam and they lowered Paul back onto his back. "Okay. Get the blood samples."

Kodachi quickly approached, followed by Honoka. She approached the arm with no IV feeds of any sort and began to palpate for a vein. It was at that instant that for some reason Paul's eyes shot open, and he began to writhe and struggle violently. "Hold him down," called Kodachi and Honoka quickly jumped away, and Miu and Kenichi jumped in straight away. Natsumi, Miyuki ,Ryu ,and Akane helped and all six struggled to keep Paul down. Kodachi had a needle at the ready, but she pulled back waiting for Paul to settle down. A small form appeared at the bedside, and she quickly touched a few points on Paul's neck and almost instantly his body went limp and he sagged back onto the table.

"Thank you Elder Kuh Lohn," stated Akane.

"You are most welcome," she replied. She touched Paul's forehead with two fingers and closed her eyes for a moment. She ceased that activity and seemed to sniff the air. She looked directly at Kodachi, "I sense something very bad Ms. Kuno. Don't hesitate to look for odd and out of place things."

Kodachi regarded the elder for a moment, and then stated, "I agree." She again stepped up and palpated for a vein. Finding what she wanted Honoka supplied her with an alcohol pad and she quickly wiped the area. Dr. Mizuno had already applied a temporary tourniquet to better show the vein, and with expert ease she quickly threaded the needle into the waiting vein. She held out her hand, and Honoka supplied her with a set of tubes that were used to draw blood. It took a few moments to fill the three vials and she handed them back. She paused and considered Kuh Lohn's words for a moment. "Honoka, may I have another set dear?" she asked.

"Right away sensei," agreed the girl.

Kodachi turned her head and smiled at the girl, "Honoka, I've told you many times that Kodachi is fine."

"No can do," replied Honoka as she handed over four more vials, "It wouldn't be proper."

Kodachi could only chuckle at her young student. She quickly drew the four vials and handed them to Honoka. She pulled the needle and Kenichi was there, gloved up and with a small gauze pad in his hand to quickly cut off any possibility of blood flow from the puncture. The tourniquet was removed and Kodachi looked to Honoka, "Well, time to get to work."

"Right," agreed the younger girl, and the pair took off at a rapid clip for the lab.

"Okay, just in case the pressure points wear off I want restraints just in case. We don't know what fully happened yet and we need to be prepared for anything," ordered Dr. Mizuno. "Hotaru if you please."

"Right," agreed the teenager. She placed her hands over Paul's heart, closed her eyes, and focused her power. A glow seemed to surround the adopted siblings and it remained in place for some time. They knew good things were happening when Paul's oxygen saturation levels began to improve. Blood gushed out through the hole made for the chest tube and into the collection system affixed to the bot. The tube was forced out and the opening closed quickly, leaving no trace of a scar. Paul's pallor also improved noticeably as well. The glow disappated, and Hotaru opened her eyes and sagged a bit. Akane and Ryu were at her side helping to steady their young friend. "There was quite of bit of internal damage. I was able to repair that, close the hole in his lung, and heal his broken bones. I think he may have had a concussion too, but I'm not sure as I wasn't fully focused on that."

Dr. Mizuno considered her words and stepped over to a terminal and rapidly typed a series of commands. Normally Sailor Saturn was not at the hospital, so as per protocol their first task was to stabilize a patient, and they were starting to do that as she arrived. The ABC's (Airway, Breathing, and Circulation) are a quick part of any assessment during any trauma, followed by checking for deformities and issues on the extremities. The ABC part was taken care of on the way in, and the first scan from the vehicle revealed a great deal of external trauma that was reported first. As they would work the internal would be scanned and an audible report would be given. This took time, however the appearance of a certain young lady stopped the compilation of the report, and Dr. Mizuno got it manually.

Now Dr. Mizuno was a very professional woman, and a heck of a good doctor, so it came with some surprise when she began to mumble and swear under her breath. Eyebrows shot up around the room as she continued. She stepped away from the terminal. "Okay for now he is fully stabilized, but he is not out of the woods yet. I will be consulting with some others, but I want him moved upstairs to our grossly under-used ICU. I will probably be inducing a coma to allow for the hidden issues to resolve themselves. An initial scan of his blood chemistry shows something disturbing, but I'll let Dr. Kuno figure that out." She looked around the room, "Where is the little girl that was brought in with him?"

"My sister has her, doctor," answered Akane.

Dr. Mizuno smiled brightly at that, "Wonderful. Have Kasumi bring the girl up to the ICU as well so someone can keep an eye on her." A nurse nodded and entered the order on a datapad. "Great, okay people let's get him upstairs." The hospital staff took over and began the transfer of Paul.

* * *

Akane, Ryu, Natsumi, and Miyuki stepped clear of the exam area and into the hallway. The impacted against the wall in such a way that showed everyone they were exhausted. The door to the emergency room opened up and a red-eyed Nabiki came boiling into the area followed by a fast moving Yoriko. She was dressed somewhat haphazardly, having pulled on a pair of jean-shorts, a t-shirt, and a hoodie that was made for Paul's frame. She had on a pair of sandals that she used when out in the yard that rarely saw public use. She spotted Akane, and saw the blood on her uniform. "Where is Paul," she cried out, nearly hysterical. "What happened to him?"

Ryu stepped up and pulled Nabiki into a hug, "He is fine, they took him upstairs to the ICU."

"How can you say his fine when my sister is covered in blood?"

"Hotaru, is here and she took care of the lion's share of the problem," stated Akane as she stepped up to help Ryu comfort her sister.

"Was it bad?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah," answered Akane. Akane was not ready to go into details just yet.

"Hey," started Ryu. "Akane and I are going to head home, clean up, and get some sleep. We'll be by before the start of our next shift to check up on Paul and his little tag-along."

Nabiki pulled away quickly and looked at Ryu with a very puzzled look. "Tag-along?" was all she could ask.

"Yeah," began Akane. "I think they found a little girl with Paul during the rescue and they brought her along. Probably was a good thing too as she looked like she went through hell."

Nabiki's mind was now working furiously. She had been chased out of the palace and told to go home nearly every night. So she wasn't at work when the call came in, and it was Serenity's call that she wasn't notified. She was running on a serious lack of sleep at times, and things were starting to catch up. "A girl? Where is she and how old is she?"

"Doc Mizuno had her taken upstairs in put in the ICU with Paul for ease of observation," answered Ryu. "She doesn't seem to be much older than Ranko."

"Intensive Care?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah, the ICU," agreed Ryu.

"Thanks," replied Nabiki, and she quickly headed off down the hall, following the signs for the public elevators that would take her upstairs.

Yoriko took a look at Akane and Natsumi, "Looks like it was a tough one." Her face softened a bit and she had to ask, "Are you guys okay?"

Natsumi stretched a bit, and some things popped back into place audibly. "Well after a morning like this, I'm already wiped." She looked to Akane, "You look like hell Tendo. You should probably go home and get changed."

Akane took full stock of herself and realized she was a mess. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea." She looked to her partner and love, "Well I suppose we need to clean the wagon."

"Don't worry about that," broke in a new voice. They turned to find a man dressed very similarly to Akane and Ryu. He was over six feet tall and had brown hair that had begun to thin and grey over time. His deep brown eyes held wisdom and compassion, and he was both a teacher to Akane and Ryu, and their boss. Matthew Richman had been an early immigrant to the moon, and he brought his considerable skills with him as a paramedic. "I already brought over a replacement crew. The ambulance is already cleaned and you just need to restock." He handed a bundle to Akane. "Slip the sweats on and I'll get your uniform cleaned. As of now you two have three days paid administrative leave. I think your sister will need you Tendo."

Akane favored her boss with a smile, "Thanks sensei." She headed off to get changed, then catch a cab home with Ryu for some much needed rest.

* * *

She arrived at the outer doors of the ICU and pressed the intercom button. She identified herself and the door buzzed and she quickly entered. A couple of duty nurses were standing by the door for some reason that she didn't know, and others were bustling around doing something. She was met at the nurse's duty station by her sister, who promptly hugged her. "Hey Kasumi, where is Paul?"

Kasumi smiled at her and answered, "He is in suite three and is currently in a medically induced coma. We had to strap him down as he regained a level of consciousness and began to struggle. Kodachi is working his blood at this moment to find out what is going on."

Nabiki looked around at the level of activity, "Is it usually this busy?"

Kasumi gave an exasperated sigh, "No, not usually. I brought up a little girl that came in with Paul and put her in the room next to his. She was sleeping at the time so I went to help with Paul. I made a few notes and when I checked on her she was gone from her bed. We are searching right now and security is on their way. I had hoped to give the poor thing a bath but I can't do that until we find her."

"What does she look like?" asked Nabiki.

"She appears to be about the same age as Ranko, but with dark, almost black hair that goes to her waist easy. She seems to skinny for her age and was wearing a dirty smock. Oh and she has brown eyes too," answered the eldest sister.

"I'll keep a lookout for her then," offered Nabiki.

Kasumi smiled at her sister, "Thanks. The spare bed is set up in the room if you need it."

"Thanks." Nabiki walked over to the darkened room and stood in the doorway for a moment. She still was not fully awake, but her husband was there hooked up to the needed apparatus to help him recover. She regarded his pale form for a moment and her eyes went wide. "Kasumi! You are missing a little girl with dark hair and a dirty smock?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Kasumi as she quickly approached. Nabiki just looked at Kasumi, smiled, and pointed. A small dirty little form had wedged herself between Paul's arm and his side and appeared to be sound asleep. "Goodness," whispered Kasumi as she surveyed the scene. She smiled and went to a supply cabinet and pulled out a scrub top, and a package of baby wipes. She heated the wipes for a few seconds to warm them up, and also grabbed a pair of trauma scissors. She entered the room and found Nabiki looking at the little girl with a touch of wonder in her eye. "Want to help?" asked Kasumi as she held up her supplies.

Nabiki regarded her sister for a moment, "Sure, why not."

They walked into the room on quiet feet. Both occupants were still out cold, one by medical choice, one due to exhaustion. Knowing what had to be done, Kasumi set the scrub shirt and wipes to the side and began to cut the smock of the sleeping girl. She started at the most accessible sleeve, cutting it from edge to the neck. She then quickly cut the rest of the garment away and she gently folded it aside exposing the girl to the air of the hospital. Kasumi made quick work of the other sleeve, and together the sisters pulled the now ruined smock away.

It was evident that she hadn't been bathed is quite a long time. So Nabiki took the lead and pulled out a wipe and went to work starting at the feet. The wipes quickly became useless, but the dirt was removed, and it left behind pale and clean skin. Kasumi started with the face, and she too found the same thing as she cleaned the girl. They went through the entire package, and except for the hair, they had a clean little girl who slept through the whole thing. Using great care, skill, and teamwork, the sisters quickly had her dressed in a clean scrub shirt without waking her. Kasumi gathered up the supplies they had used and the dirty smock for proper disposition.

As Kasumi left Nabiki sat on the waiting bed and just watched her husband and the small sleeping girl that had now entered her life. She shared a smile with Kasumi as she came back in with a blanket and covered the sleeping girl and then left for other duties. So Nabiki just sat there for a while, watching. She never realized when she fell asleep.

Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Herb, and Mu Tze came by to check on things and they found Nabiki sound asleep while still sitting up. After a poke from Rei, Herb walked over and picked Nabiki up and laid her down in the waiting bed. Rei pulled Nabiki's shoes off and covered her up with an available blanket. Choosing not to stay the quietly left, saying nothing. Kasumi checked on things again and she smiled. She pulled the curtain partially closed, and let the occupants. The monitors in the room would let her and the rest of the staff know when someone woke up.

* * *

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. It has been over a year since I started this thing and I can't believe I've written as much as I have. Please let me know how I'm doing and let me know of errors, no matter the chapter, and no matter how minor. I do go back and fix things. More to come I promise, as someone needs to discover her new home, and some new friends.


	42. A New Home

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 42, A New Home

* * *

Mornings come early for some, and for the staff of the rarely needed ICU it dawned with a quiet bustle that signified they actually had action today. It started very early yesterday when their patient had been brought in. He had to be tied down before they put him into a medical coma. He was still too weak to breathe on his own, so he was on a respirator. He had a fantastic infection working through his system which only complicated issues. However to top it all off his blood chemistry was a variable of cocktails that had no valid use on humans, unless you had other more nefarious purposes.

He had remained quiet throughout the day and night, and surprisingly so had his wife as well. She occupied the bed nearby in the room and slept the sleep that only exhaustion could bring on. A large tray of food had been brought in for her to eat, and another smaller tray for one other individual who was sleeping where she really wasn't supposed to be, but none had the heart to move the little girl after learning what had transpired.

Kasumi had finished checking things from last night as she left when the morning shift came in. She crashed for a few hours at home with her husband and children. Thankfully some of the Amazon girls took to watching the kids. She woke up after an extended nap, enjoyed the rest of the day with her family, and was asleep shortly after her twins had gone to bed. She was up before the dawn, and a young Musk male and his mother had arrived to help with the children, considering the circumstances. She smiled as she read the notes on Paul, and the others they were keeping as they watched over Nabiki and Chi. She knew Nabiki hadn't slept that well in the previous six weeks when Paul was missing, and now she was finally able to sleep.

The trays had been delivered on a cart, and it was high time for Nabiki to wake up and get some food in her. A hot steaming mug of coffee was present, as was a half filled pot. No decaf for her sister, it was the leaded version or nothing. Gliding into the room with a grace and poise that spoke volumes, she walked over to her sleeping sister, and gently began to shake her shoulder. "Nabiki, time to get up," she called.

Nabiki actually opened her eyes and focused on the smiling face of her elder sister. "Hey Kasumi. How long did I sleep?"

"Oh about twenty-seven hours," replied Kasumi with a totally straight face.

Nabiki's eyes went wide at that statement, and she actually tossed the covering aside and sat up and planted her feet on the floor. Kasumi stepped out and brought in a tray of food and placed it on a hospital table that patients and staff could use. Without hesitating she handed the coffee off to Nabiki and she began to partake in her morning beverage of choice. She shifted around a bit, and there was some audible popping heard. "Oh I needed that," she admitted.

"The coffee or your joints going back into place?" asked Kasumi with a degree of humor in her voice.

Nabiki smiled at her sister. "Both actually," she admitted. "So I was out that long?"

"Yes," answered Kasumi, "Herb and some others came by, and they found you sound asleep sitting up." Before anymore could be said Nabiki's stomach made its presence known rather loudly and that brought a light blush to Nabiki's face. "Uh oh, sounds like you need to eat Nabiki." Kasumi uncovered the food, and a large portion of a western style breakfast was available.

"Wow," stated Nabiki, "That may be a bit more than I can handle." She gave a quick thanks and began to dig into the eggs and sausage that had been supplied. Toast was plentiful as well, and she began to quietly enjoy a meal in the company of her sister. She was watching the pair of forms on the bed, and the little girl intrigued Nabiki. She came in a dirty little waif, and she had been cleaned and given a clean shirt to sleep in. For some reason she chose to cling to Paul, and Nabiki suspected the reason, but she probably wouldn't be filled in until later.

She looked down to her tray, and came to the stunning realization that she had cleaned her plate. She smiled to herself and realized that she indeed had been quite hungry. She pushed the table away, and Kasumi quickly removed the tray for later removal by hospital staff. She stood and a few more things popped and she took the few steps over to a comfortable chair. She pushed it up so she could sit and observe the small form that occupied Paul's bed. By some deep rooted instinct she took her hand and began to stroke the small head.

Kasumi quickly came back in and just observed Nabiki as she stroked the small girl's head. She watched, pleased at her sister's actions, and chose to remain in place.

Chi slept quietly, however a gentle stroking of her head began to wake her up. There were no loud scary noises, no scary men, and no hard floor to sleep on. She felt warm and safe for the first time that she could really remember. She didn't remember the feel of a bed, and she was getting a bit confused. Then she remembered what had happened, and how some people came and got her out. She realized that someone was touching her, and she didn't feel scared at all. She finally opened her eyes and found a lady looking at her with a warm smile. She even remembered the lady in the doorway as she was nice to her and helped her when they brought her to the new place she was in.

Nabiki watched as the girl opened her eyes, she smiled warmly at the girl, "Good morning sweetie. Are you hungry?" She just nodded, but didn't want to move. "Well why don't you sit with me and we get you something to eat okay?" She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away from Paul. Nabiki sat the girl in her lap and held her gently. She was a small bundle of tense nerves at first, but began to relax slowly. Kasumi stepped out and picked up the tray for the girl. There was juice, water, and a small carton of milk on the tray, along with a more traditional meal for her to start with, including some toast. Kasumi brought the tray in and set it on the table, and rolled the table over. There was a mix of utensils available for use, and one just happened to be a set of training chopsticks.

"Good morning," greeting Kasumi. "Do you remember me?" Chi regarded her for a moment and just nodded and smiled for a bit. "Wonderful," continued Kasumi. "So what is your name?"

"Chi," answered the small girl, nearly inaudibly.

"That is a very pretty name Chi," said Nabiki as she reached for a piece of toast and handed it to the girl. She took the toast and began to quietly eat while Nabiki just held the girl. Kasumi stood by and handed another piece of toast over to Nabiki, who gave it to Chi and she continued to eat. Kasumi took a plastic cup and filled it to the half way point with orange juice. She handed over the cup to Nabiki who waited for Chi to finish her toast. "Here have something to drink Chi." Nabiki helped the girl with the small cup, but it was evident she knew what she was doing.

Chi was a study in reactions when she got her first taste of orange juice. A look of suspicion was on her face at first, until the juice impacted her tongue. A look of pure surprise flashed across her small face, which quickly became happiness as she enjoyed the taste. She quickly finished the cup and handed it back to Nabiki. "Thank you," she stated in a soft tone. A sensation she knew was important hit Chi and she leaned up an whispered into Nabiki's ear.

Nabiki heard what she had said and pushed the table away. "Well let's get you to the little girl's room then." Kasumi had to hide a smile, but she went with Nabiki to help out. Thankfully the process wasn't too bad, and they were able to explain to Chi what all this new stuff was. She washed her hands as she was told and taught, and the three headed back for the room where Paul was sleeping. She had some rice and polished off a small box of an American cereal, Apple Jacks, while sitting with Nabiki.

Kasumi slid out of the room to place a quick call while Nabiki just stayed with Chi, and she was also explaining who she was in relation to Paul. "So are you a mommy?" asked Chi.

"No I'm not a mommy yet," answered Nabiki.

"But aren't all married people supposed to be mommies and daddies?"

Nabiki chuckled a bit, "Well we just got married a few months ago. We are still working on becoming parents."

"Oh, okay." Chi was quiet for a bit. "Will Paul wake up soon?"

Nabiki sighed heavily at the question, "I don't know sweetie, I really don't. I hope he does soon though."

It was about an hour later when a soft knock came at the door, and Nabiki looked up to see four very familiar forms standing there. Not surprisingly Shinji and Rei were there, and Shinji was holding a bag of some sort. It was the other older pair whose presence surprised her, but in retrospect it really wasn't that surprising. Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi were standing there in comfortable clothing with smiles on their faces as well. "Hey how is he doing?" asked Misato. Chi tried to bury herself into Nabiki, new people were a bit scary to her right now.

Nabiki hugged Chi unconsciously and replied, "I'm not sure. Only time will tell and I haven't gotten the full run down yet."

"Well he has pulled through some rough stuff before," added Ritsuko.

"I know," agreed Nabiki, "but after what he has been through apparently." She left the rest hanging really without having to say anything.

Another individual made herself known as she politely cleared her throat. Dressed in her usual elegant kimono Nodoka Saotome had arrived. "Auntie!" called Rei and Shinji as they gave Nodoka a simultaneous hug. She of course returned the hug and greeted the older girls with a level of affection as well. With a grace that spoke of years of dedication she glided into the room and hugged Nabiki.

Nodoka focused on Nabiki, and on the small form that she was holding. "How are you feeling Nabiki?" she asked.

"A bit tired," she admitted, "but I'm doing a bit better."

Nodoka smiled warmly at Nabiki and knew she was being honest. She focused her attention on the small form being held in Nabiki's arms. "And who might you be?" asked the woman.

"It's okay," prodded Nabiki.

"Chi," answered the girl in a soft and shy tone.

"Did you come here with Paul?" asked Nodoka.

She nodded her head, "He hurt bad mens who were hurting me."

"So do you like staying with Paul?" asked Nodoka. Chi just nodded her head. "Would you like to stay with Paul and Nabiki?" Chi smiled and nodded. Nabiki's eyes went wide at that question. However she realized that Setsuna had probably told Serenity, Ranma, and the others everything, and she was sure that the ninja and Ryoga gave a detailed report. "Well that is good Chi. I'm sure they would love to have you stay."

Chi focused her attention on Nabiki, and Nabiki just stated, "We would love to have you stay with us, but only if you want to." Chi just nodded her head vigorously in acceptance.

"Wonderful," stated Nodoka. She took a good look at the pair in the chair and came to a decision. "Why don't you guys get a bath? Yui picked up some spare clothing this morning and Kasumi sent over a dress that should fit Chi. Misato, Ritsuko, and the kids should probably take Chi home after doing some shopping to pick up some essentials. Some of the scouts are pulling things together for a room for Chi."

"I take it I'm not going to be able to argue?" asked Nabiki.

"No, you won't," answered Nodoka. "The baths are right down the hall and are hardly used anyhow. Why don't you take Chi and clean up and soak for a bit. I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

Nabiki didn't even bother to try and argue. She stood and slipped on her shoes, and headed off down the hallway. She was flanked by Misato and Ritsuko, with Shinji and Rei following along. They smiled as a red haired girl appeared down the hall, dragging a slightly scruffy, but decently dressed young man. "See Kaji, I told you they were still here!" Asuka Langley Soryu had arrived, towing her occasional minder and good friend of Misato and Ritsuko from college. The older girls just smiled as Kaji had become both an unwilling big brother to Asuka, but also a bit of a father figure to her as well.

"Hey all," greeted Kaji as he approached the group.

"So what brings you out here? I mean other than Asuka," asked Misato. Her hand was brushing up and down his arm as she smiled for him.

"Kyoko and Yui said something about catching up with Shinji, Rei, and you guys for pack mule duty," he admitted. "They didn't say why, but I think I see the reason." He focused on Nabiki. "Morning boss, I take it the Commodore is home now."

"Good morning Kaji," replied Nabiki. "He was brought in early yesterday and I spent the night here with him. They also found Chi with him." Kaji's eyes went wide, he knew the details behind the rescue, and he and a large team was combing through the files and notes that had been recovered. "I got chased out and told to go take a bath, which for me sounds like a good idea."

"I can appreciate that," he agreed. "I don't mind waiting."

"Well thanks," replied Nabiki, and they all headed for the baths. Shinji handed over the bag to Misato, and the girls tromped in, leaving the boys outside.

"Um, I think they are probably going to be a while Kaji," stated Shinji.

"You are probably right," he agreed.

"The side for the guys is open," noted Shinji.

"Okay so we can actually take some time to relax and gather our strength then. I think I'm not the only pack mule that was sent Shinji." They shared a sigh, and without words walked into the men's portion of the bath.

* * *

Chi clung to Nabiki and resisted being put down. "It's fine Chi. I just have to get undressed." So Chi allowed herself to be set down and she watched as the others around her began to undress and chat a bit. She was a fairly observant little girl and she watched as clothing was placed into baskets. There happened to be a whole row of baskets at just her height level, so in keeping with what everyone else was doing she pulled her scrub shirt off and did her best job to place it in the basket. She turned and saw the others weren't done yet.

She stepped over to Nabiki who was in the middle of removing her shorts, "I'm all ready!" announced the smallest person in the room.

"Well aren't you just a smart little girl figuring that all out on your own," praised Nabiki. "What did you do with your shirt?" Chi smiled shyly and pointed to the basket that contained what little clothing she wore. "That's a good girl there Chi. I'll be ready shortly."

Before Nabiki could finish, a pair of naked pre-teen girls were there with some bathing supplies at the ready. "Hello Chi, my name is Rei," greeted the girl. "This is my friend Asuka and we are ready. Would you like to come with us?"

Chi however had darted behind Nabiki and was hiding behind her legs. Nabiki smiled at Chi and soothed the young girl, "It's okay sweetie. Rei lives right behind where Paul and I live at, and Asuka comes over all the time. You can go with them, they won't hurt you." Chi nodded and accepted the hands that had been extended by Rei and Asuka.

They padded over to the frosted sliding doors and Rei and Asuka were able to open them with little difficulty. The room was large and beautifully designed. There were three walls that ran between them and the bath, with multiple shower/bathing stations on either side. Stools and buckets were stacked neatly to either side of the entry. In the back of the room was a large and well heated bath that was calling out to the two older girls. Rei was able to grab three buckets while Asuka was able to get stools. Their bathing wash and shampoo were in neat little net bags that mad them easy to carry. They led Chi to a series of stations and the girls laid out their supplies. Asuka and Rei took positions on the stools and left the middle one open. "Have a seat Chi," said Asuka in a friendly tone as she patted the stool.

Chi did as she was told and watched in curiosity as the girls filled buckets and warmed up the water that would flow out of the shower-heads. She squeaked a bit as Asuka turned the stool that she was sitting on and began to spray her small form down from head to toe. Asuka and Rei were an efficient pair, having learned to be efficient when dealing with a certain border collie. It took mere moments to give Chi a good solid cleaning of her body, but it was when they attacked her hair is where things got a bit difficult.

The older women came in and sat opposite the trio of girls and they quickly began to scrub down. They all watched as Asuka and Rei took care of Chi as the grime was removed from the little girl. Asuka lathered up the girl's hair with what she though was enough shampoo, but was dismayed at the lack of lather. "Close you eyes for me Chi," requested Asuka before she began to rinse off her head. Rei and Asuka observed with some dismay at the level of grime and dirt that had been washed away.

"All done?" asked Chi.

"Not yet," stated Rei. "I think your hair needs to be washed again." Asuka was of course pouring some more shampoo into her hand as Rei made her statement.

"Okay," agreed the little girl as she sat and endured the bathing. Rei turned and began to wash herself down while keeping an eye on Asuka and Chi.

Asuka was pleased to note that the second wash had far more suds than the first time. She smiled at just how content the girl in front of her seemed to be at something as simple as a bath. "Okay close your eyes again for me," ordered Asuka as she sprayed her hands off before rinsing Chi's hair. Chi complied and waited for the spray patiently. It felt good to her as the bathing proceeded. She felt the spray wash over her head, and then over her body. In her young life and recent memories, she never remembered feeling this good. "Now I'm done," announced Asuka.

Chi did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She stood up and turned to Asuka. She stepped around the stool and hugged Asuka, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied the older girl. "Now why don't you sit back down and let Rei brush your hair out."

Chi smiled and nodded and went over to Rei. Rei smiled softly and pulled the girl into her lap and she began to brush her hair. Rei kept the showerhead on with a light spray of warm water. She went slow at first, working out the myriad of tangles that were close in to Chi's scalp. When the comb was far enough away she lightly grabbed the hair and attacked the snarls with a vengeance. Thankfully her hair was loose enough now that the comb did the trick, and it left behind a good pile of hair that was no longer clogging the small girl's head.

Misato, Ritsuko, and Nabiki were ready and Nabiki led Chi to a bath was huge in the young girl's eyes. Nabiki stepped in and then helped Chi into the bath. "Ooo! Hot!" exclaimed the girl as she settled into the water. Asuka and Rei didn't hesitate to join in after cleaning up the hair that had been left behind when they combed the girl's hair.

Asuka and Rei floated over to the girl. Chi smiled at their approach. "Do you like the bath Chi?"

Chi nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Well we have one at my house," added Rei.

"And there is one at my house too," continued Asuka.

"Ooo, and don't forget about the dojo, that has a nice bath too," said Rei and a rapid and excited tone.

"There is one where Paul and I live too," stated Nabiki. "So we can make sure you are nice and clean every day. Does that sound nice?" Chi gave a wide smile and nodded. Funny thing is, before Chi realized it, she was pulled away from Nabiki by the girls and they began to play some games together in the bath.

* * *

Kaji and Shinji were relaxed and rested by the time the girls came out they had been waiting fifteen minutes. The change in Chi astounded the boys, and they smiled at the girl who was wearing a borrowed dress and some undergarments that weren't quite her size. They still hadn't gotten her any socks or shoes yet, but that was a part of today's mission. Chi fussed a bit, but went with Misato willingly, and Misato carried the girl on her hip. Nabiki headed back to the ICU to wait for the day, but she was already making plans for tonight.

When they hit the entrance to the hospital the light seemd almost too bright for Chi as she whimpered a bit, but Misato was right there to help. "It's okay Chi. You'll be fine in a moment," comforted Misato.

Chi realized that Misato was right, and her eyes adjusted and the girl was in awe of what she saw. A simple avenue, filled with things she never saw before were going in different directions on the road in front of her. Oh she had seen the occasional car when she lived with her parents, but bicycles were far more prevalent in her home village, and she was happy to see them here, even if she couldn't ride one yet. People were walking on the sidewalks and there was happiness in the air. Grass, trees, and flowers abounded, and in the distance she got her first look at the palace.

With the city fully restored, and the outlying areas having the infrastructure in place as well, Serenity had finally ordered the full reconstruction of the Palace. Spires were soaring, seeming to touch the very sky. It shown with a luminescence and purity that spoke volumes about the one inside, and the love that it contained. It rose about the city like a white mountain really, and it was the focal point of the new place she would call home. They began their trek to the train station, and Chi went shy on people. So many were looking at her and smiling. Ritsuko took over for Misato as they approached the train, and Chi was giddy with excitement. They boarded as a group, and her face and hands were pressed up against the glass as they rode. Everyone with her pointed out places like schools, parks, playgrounds, shopping areas, residential areas, and even some booming business areas as well.

Chi was enthralled and entranced by the sights and sounds of the city she was now in. From place to place they went, and she tried on new clothing that she had never seen before. Her feet were encased in a pair of socks and sneakers, and she wore a nice little purple jumper that fit comfortably on her frame. She was now walking on her own between Asuka and Rei, and she was holding a hand of each of the girls. As they were walking her stomach gave a little growl, and poor Chi blushed and looked down in embarassment.

"I think someone is hungry," began Asuka. "Don't you agree with me Rei?"

"I think a good lunch sounds like a wonderful idea," stated Rei.

"Hey I think Uk-chan's is open," mentioned Misato as she thought about it.

"Did someone say food?" asked Shinji and Kaji in a weird unison.

Ritsuko bent over to look at Chi, "So how about we go get some food there sweetie?" She took the time to tickle that little spot between Chi's shoulder and neck where it turned out Chi was ticklish. Chi giggled and nodded, and the group trouped the remaining distance to the familiar and expanded restaurant.

* * *

The lunch rush was pretty much over for the day, but there were always the last minute die-hards that would always come around. The past five years had been a blessing to Ukyo, both in her business and her personal life. The restaurant had expanded and they took over the other shop in the building she occupied, and the living area above had to be expanded as well. A simple gold band adorned her finger as she worked the grill with a level of expertise that spoke volumes about her skill. Her ever expanding waistline also showed further changes, and it was more than obvious that she was pregnant. Her husband, dressed as a woman again, was making a killing in tips as he worked the tables, and Konatsu was enjoying his life as well. Ukyo's mom had come up as well, along with a couple of her cousins and they were helping to run things as her due date approached.

The small forms inside decided to kick or punch, she really couldn't be sure. However doing something that apparently her mother did, she addressed her belly, "Settle down you two. Mommy is still working."

Smiles graced the customers that sat at the grill as they finished their lunches. As they departed large tips were left in the jar, and Ukyo knew that the way things were going finances would be stable for a long time to come. She took the time with the lull in action to clean the grill a bit, and she was nearly finished when familiar voices were heard approaching, and then entering her restaurant. Smiling she looked up and watched as six familiar faces walked into her establishment. The smallest of the group, brining up the total to seven, was unknown to her but she had a fair suspicion on who she was. "Hey guys! Come on in! What can I do for you today?" Konatsu and her cousins were right there to take drink orders as needed.

"Hi Miss Ukyo," greeted Rei. "We are just here to grab some lunch."

"Now that I can do no problem," offered Ukyo as she rolled her sleeves back. She regarded the little girl purple jumper, "And who do we have here?" asked Ukyo in a gentle tone.

Chi released Rei's hand and darted behind Asuka. She was still so very shy about people addressing her directly. "It's okay Chi, this is Miss Ukyo, and she makes the best okonomiyaki."

Shinji had dropped his packages by the pile Kaji had set down and he walked over. "Miss Ukyo went to school with Nabiki too. We've known Miss Ukyo since we were little." That seemed to placate Chi and she came out of hiding and allowed Asuka to sit her on a seat at the grill between herself and Rei.

"Okay, what are you having?" asked Ukyo and that tone where you know she was about to put on a show.

* * *

They had been gone for about fifteen minutes now, and Ukyo's mom slid over to her daughter's side. "Is that who I think it was? I mean the little girl."

Ukyo took a seat on a chair she had taken to leaving behind the grill so she could sit for a bit when things were quiet. "Probably," she began, "Judging by what Okoi told me yesterday I'd say that is the girl they found with Paul." Ukyo was silent for a moment. "Do you think she will be okay Mom?" asked the daughter to her mother as she rubbed her belly almost absently.

Ukyo's mom leaned against the wall, "I hope so Ukyo, I hope so."

* * *

Thankfully they had been heading back to the Tendo/Ikari household, though in name they were down by one Ikari. Chi had conked out after they had purchased some pajamas for the girl, so that meant they couldn't hit the toy store like they hoped to. Chi slept soundly in Misato's arms as they rounded the last corner and headed for the entry to the home. They quietly opened the gate and walked in, and were promptly greeted by the four legged house guest. Lady was out in the yard again, and she decided to greet the familiar scented arrivals as they came in.

"Hi Lady," chirped Rei as she gave the dog a scratch on the head. Lady's tongue came out in a happy pant for a moment until the new scent became clear to her. She followed the group into the household and she quickly stepped up to the house proper as the rest removed their shoes. A new small pair made an appearance, and Lady took a sniff. Again the scent was new, and Lady figured the small human was the source of the smell.

They walked to the family room, with Lady in hot pursuit. Yui Tendo and her husband of six months Soun were waiting for the group to arrive. The boys quietly set their packages down as Yui approached Misato. "Is this her?" asked Yui.

"Yeah," replied Misato softly so as not to wake the girl. "We picked her up from the hospital this morning."

Yui took a look at her watch and did some quick mental calculations. "Well she is probably exhausted. Set her down on the couch and cover her with a blanket." She now entered full Mom Mode as she regarded the young adults and children before her, "Well since you all missed your training this morning you may now go out to the dojo and make up for lost time." Everyone knew that tone and they all knew better than to try and argue with it. So they left the packages and they all followed Soun out to the dojo, where their training clothing awaited.

Yui covered the sleeping girl on the couch, and smiled as Lady sniffed the sleeping girl, and then parked herself right nearby. She went to the kitchen and placed a call to the Nekohaten and decided to order dinner since she suspected she would be helping with their new little guest.

* * *

Again as Chi began to wake she was once again warm and lying on something soft and comfortable. She began to stir a bit, and that brought some unknown attention. A sniffing was taking place close to her, and the touch of a cold nose caused the girl to cry out. "Lady down!" called a woman's voice, followed by an audible thump. She opened her eyes and found a dark haired woman standing close by. She wore her dark hair short and she had a warm smile.

"You look like Rei," stated Chi.

"Well I should, I am her mother after all," answered Yui. "Hello Chi, I'm Yui. It looks like you will be staying with us until Nabiki comes home. Does that sound okay?" Chi nodded. "Well why don't you meet someone else," said Yui as she sat down at the other end of the couch. "Come here Lady," she called, and a tan and white border collie, with bright blue eyes stood up and padded over to Yui where she sat down with her tongue hanging out. "This is Lady, Shi," began Yui. "She is Paul and Nabiki's dog," continued Yui as she stroked Lady's soft head. "You can pet her, she is a good dog."

Chi slid over and began to pet the side of Lady's head. Lady of course had caught Chi's scent and knew she was the other person petting her. On an instinctual level Lady leaned into the attention from the small hand, and then shifted her head to get an up-close and personal sniff of this new person. She decided this new little person was okay and decided to give one of her standard greetings, which was to lick the hand that was petting her.

Chi squeaked, "She licked me!"

Yui chuckled a bit, "She does that to everyone she meets and likes." Lady however was undeterred. In a fit of what could only be called puppy mischief she closed in on Chi and began to lick her face. This caused Chi to giggle and try and get away, but Lady was not about to give up her new quarry. With tail wagging she planted her front paws up on the couch and followed a giggling Chi as she tried to get her face away from the impromptu bath. Yui laughed a bit but then ordered Lady down, which she did and went over to Yui to try and schmooze so she wouldn't get a scolding.

"She licked me!" There was a tone of happiness in the girl's voice, and Chi's whole countenance brightened at that interaction. Chi however was right next to Lady, and was stroking her coat. Lady was quite content were she was.

"Would you like to see where you will be staying? A room has been set up just for you."

"Okay," agreed Chi.

"Well let's get going then," answered Yui. She scooped the girl up and rested her small form on her hip. She walked to the back door with Lady following along at a good clip. She paused at the back door to slip on a pair of sandals. Lady didn't and she was through the doggie door and outside in the yard waiting for them. Yui stepped outside and heard activity from the dojo. Smiling to herself she knew who was in there, and they would be making an appearance soon.

She walked to the back gate that connected her home with the home that Paul and Nabiki shared. Things were well maintained, however recently some robotic help along with Amazonian touches were evident. The house was closed up, but Yui had a key with her. They opened the door and Lady bounded in quickly and made a line for her basket. She quickly brought it over and dropped the ball in front of Yui and looked at her with a mix of curious and pleading eyes.

"What is she doing?" asked Chi.

"Lady wants to play fetch," answered Yui. The problem is Lady knew that word all too well and her tail went into overdrive and she gave a light bark in attempt to get someone to play with her. Yui fixed her gaze on the dog, "Nice try. Go put your ball back." Lady folded her ears down and whined a bit, but Yui was raising twins. "Nice try, go put your ball back." Lady knew those instructions all too well, and she gathered her ball up and did as she was told.

"Well shall we begin the tour?" asked Yui as she set Chi down and took her hand.

"Yep," replied Chi in a chipper tone. Chi was awed at the home that Paul and Nabiki had. She didn't understand everything at first, but the bath was nice in her estimation, as was most of the first floor. She learned where many things were, and what the front door was for. They toured the second floor, and Chi got the first look at her new room. There were no bars, and no locks. Her name was embossed on a simple plate on the front of the door, though she couldn't read it just yet. She spotted the bed that was tucked against a wall, with a new safety guard to keep her from falling off. The room was done in a pale pink, with some splashes complementary colors that made the room look comfortable, even if things were a bit bare at the moment. "This is all for me?" asked Chi.

"It sure is, this is going to be your room as long as you are staying with Paul and Nabiki."

"Will I be staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Probably not tonight sweetie," answered Yui. "I think Nabiki will be staying at the hospital with Paul for now. So for the time being you will be staying with me, my husband, and Shinji and Rei. Does that sound okay?"

Chi was a bit disappointed but nodded in agreement. She followed Yui and was shown the rest of the upstairs. She learned where Paul and Nabiki's room was, but neither went in and she learned that is was important to knock first. With the tour finished the 2 humans and one dog headed back out, though Lady went right by her basket and grabbed her ball and quickly ran outside. Chi followed Yui out the back, and watched as Yui pulled on her sandals again. "Let's get those socks off you. We can't get them all dirty now can we?"

This was one drill Chi remembered. She plopped herself down and using what strength she could muster, pulled each sock off using both hands. "All ready!" she announced proudly. Yui smiled and took the small socks from Chi and quickly pocketed them for later washing. She took Chi's hand and they quickly walked outside were Lady was waiting, again with ball-in-mouth.

Yui sighed as Lady dropped the ball and sat there with her tail wagging. Not letting go of Chi's hand, she took the ball and tossed it in the direction of the still open gate. Yui had a good arm and the ball sailed through with no problem, with Lady keeping up with the ball no problem. They came back through the gate to find Lady prancing up to them happily wagging her tail with the ball now retrieved. She again dropped the ball, and Yui again picked it up and tossed it in the direction of the dojo. As per usual Lady was off like a shot, but familiar faces were milling about now, to include a bald gentleman and a small redheaded girl. The girl broke away from her elder and came bounding over, still barefoot and wearing a gi. "Hi my name is Ranko! What is yours?"

* * *

The accident on the autobahn was horrific, and it was a miracle anyone survived. She had no immediate family left in Germany. Only a half-sister remained by blood, and she wasn't much older. So the local authorities in Germany were working with the government and the Japanese government to locate the named person in the will. The lawyer watched over the girls as she slept, and when she was released from the hospital he would be taking her to Japan first, then on to the Moon where he hoped the late father's ex-wife would listen to reason and give the girl a home.

* * *

Next chapter planned out, with an upcoming family vacation too.


	43. Waking Up Can Hurt

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 43, Waking Up Can Hurt

* * *

Nodoka Saotome sat in the comfortable chair by her son's bed. Adopted or not she still considered Paul as much as her own son as Ranma. Then again this wasn't her first adoption. Hotaru Satome, also know as Sailor Saturn, Princess and Heir to the House of Saturn was also an adopted child, and she couldn't be happier. Now she had a defacto grandchild, granted Chi was going to be adopted once Paul recovered and the paperwork was completed, but for now she was happy she had someone to spoil a bit. Right now her youngest, Ranko, was spending time with Chi, and it was clear that the two were going to be fast friends.

Ranko was funny in some respects. She could be quite the little charmer, and she was very outgoing for her age. She loved her older siblings and spending as much playtime with them as she could was her current goal in life. When Paul was missing she was very sad, and asked every morning if Paul was home yet. When they had finally gotten word it was all they could do to contain that little bundle of energy. So they had to sit her down and explain to her that Paul was very sick. Serenity had bent the rules a touch, and brought both Chi and Ranko in to look in on Paul. Thankfully she was quite good with children, and ended up spending part of the time comforting two small girls.

So for now she waited. The blood chemistry results as they were explained to her by Kodachi were brining more and more hope to her heart. They were easing him off the induced coma, and all she could do now was wait. She knew she wouldn't wait alone, Kasumi would be here soon to keep her company, and that gave her some comfort.

* * *

Awareness began to creep into his consciousness ever so slowly. Tactile sensations slowly became more and more pronounced, and he felt something, rubbing up and down his legs. He heard a beeping of some sort, and bellows? Voices, indistinct in the background were there, but he couldn't identify them as of yet. Time was meaningless for Paul, and he didn't fully realize that the voices were becoming a bit clearer.

He was covered, he could sense that. He also realized he was lying in a bed, however he did not realize where he was. Again time lost its meaning, and awareness intruded in on him once again. He realized he was still warm and comfortable, and the voices were becoming distinct in the background. Right now he didn't care about the voices though. He figured a bit of sleep was called for again, and that is what he did.

* * *

Awareness once again intruded in on Paul, and this time it would not be denied. He did not know how long he was out, but he figured he could try and open his eyes. A white sterile ceiling greeted him, with soft sunlight flooding the room from behind his head as best as he could tell. He took stock as best as he could and realized he had been restrained. Panic set in as he began to struggle and pull in his strength. His heart rate shot up and the monitors began to beep frantically. Forms seemed to flow into the room, and gentle but firm hands took his head and forced him to look at who was there. Auburn hair and simple glasses adorned a very familiar face, and for the first time he looked into the face of his adopted mother, Nodoka Saotome. He wasn't sure if this was a hallucination so for the moment he continued to pull against the restraints.

* * *

Nodoka had stepped out for a few moments, mostly to interact with the staff that she had gotten to know over the past three weeks. She was enjoying pleasant conversations with all as Paul was monitored remotely. Ukyo being the dear she was had sent over a pile of okonomiyaki for everyone to eat today, and they had finished a nice group lunch. Alarms went off for the only patient in the ICU, and Nodoka was off in an instant. She boiled into her son's room to find him struggling against the restraints. She knew they were still needed as during the horrible detoxification process his body would be wracked by violent spasm. It was all that the staff and the Amazon Elders could do to keep him as relaxed as possible.

She found herself at his side with her hands on either side of his face and she guided him to look at her. "Paul, Paul!" she called. She could tell he was focused in on her, but was still not sure of where he was. "Its okay Paul," she called, "You're home, you're safe." That seemed to calm him somewhat. "Ryoga Hibiki and a group of ninja mounted a rescue mission and brought you and little Chi home. You both are safe now."

Neither noticed as a nurse motored the bed up so Paul would be in a reclined position. Paul was fully relaxed now, but was still lightly pulling at his bonds. His body began to shake as Nodoka continued to stroke his face and hair. The nurse was a seasoned professional and with a glance to the attending doctor she got a silent conformation of what to do now. The restraints were uncoupled from the straps for both arms and his waist.

With his hands and arms now free, Paul weakly wrapped his arms around his adopted mother. Nodoka realized what was going on, and pulled him into a motherly embrace. "Shhh, its okay Paul. It's all over, you are safe, you are safe." She could feel his shaking as he held on as best he could. She remained like that for a while, and finally his shaking and trebling stopped. She pulled back for a moment, and realized that Paul was sound asleep, with a look of contentment on his face. She softly set him back and straightened his covers. She figured Nabiki would be on her way here soon, so for now she would wait.

* * *

Awareness again once called to Paul, and this time he decided it would be a good idea to answer. A gentle familiar touch was within his now somewhat long hair, and he could hear silent tears. He turned his head into the touch and opened his eyes to see the red eyes of his beloved wife. "Hey you" greeted Nabiki, "Welcome back." Paul smiled around the respirator and took his hand and touched his wife's face. He wiped away the tear tracks, and Nabiki leaned into his touch and she closed her eyes. She held his hand to her face and she felt his hand go slack again. She looked and saw he had closed his eyes again and was resting comfortably. She chuckled a bit as she gently laid his hand back down. "Just rest now Paul. I'll be here when you wake up again."

* * *

Normally on most days the sun was not annoying to Paul and if this were most days he would have opened his eyes with little fuss. However there was a quiet conversation going on and he knew the voices. There also was an incessant beeping from what he guessed was a heart monitor.

"So are you and Chi going to come over for dinner tonight Nabiki?" asked a very familiar voice.

"If you don't mind Kasumi," replied Nabiki. "Daddy, Yui, and the kids won't be back until tomorrow."

"So is Lady still sleeping with Chi?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah no matter what I do I can't seem to keep the two of them apart," replied Nabiki with a level of exasperation in her voice. "Funny thing is Chi was so afraid of Lady at first. Yui and I couldn't put her down for the first couple of hours when we brought her home."

Kasumi giggle a bit, "Well she is such a sweet dog and she is so good with my twins. I'm not surprised she was able to make friends with Chi." Kasumi was quiet for a moment, but asked another question out of pure curiosity, "Who has Chi at the moment?"

Nabiki laughed at that one, "Shingo and Hotaru are keeping an eye on her and Ranko today."

"Uh oh," began Kasumi. "If there is one little girl that had a penchant for trouble like her brother it is Ranko. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what kind of chaos are the two of them getting into?"

"Not that much really. Ranko took to Chi like a duck to water and they have been spending as much time together as they can. Ranko is even teaching Chi one of her kata's as well."

"Well that is good to know," added Kasumi, "She was so very shy at first. With Ranko being so outgoing I guess she had no option but to open up."

Before Nabiki could answer a hand reached out to her and caught her attention. Her head turned to see Paul fully awake and smiling for her once again. "Hey sleepy, how are you feeling?" Kasumi flew to the bedside to begin a quick check on the sole patient in intensive care.

Paul in response made a motion for something to write with. Kasumi, being well prepared had a pad and pen handy. She held the pad up and gave Paul the pen. "Like shit," he wrote. He continued to write two more words. "How long?"

Nabiki sighed and chose to be honest with Paul, "You were missing for six weeks before we got a bead on you. A contingent of Ninja with Ryoga went and got you and Chi out. You've been here for about 18 days now."

Paul's eyes went wide when he realized how long he was gone. Time had become displaced for him and he was beginning to realize how bad things were when he was taken. As if in answer to his unspoken question Kasumi broke in, "You were in pretty rough shape when they brought you back and Akane and Ryu brought you here straight away. You had a broken arm, broken ribs, and a punctured lung. You should have heard Kodachi's language once she got a look at your first toxicology report. She pulled an all nighter to figure out what had happened to you. It took about two weeks to clean your system out." Paul just nodded his understanding. Two forms were standing in the doorway, and both were doctors of course. Tofu and Dr. Mizuno were there smiling at the occupants.

Tofu came over and took Paul's extended hand in his. "Nice to see you fully awake Paul. How are you feeling?" Paul just smiled and held up his first note. Tofu read it, and Dr. Mizuno read it over Tofu's shoulder. The doctor's laughed at that.

"Well that is understandable Paul," stated Dr. Mizuno. "You've been stuck in that bed for three weeks fighting off some interesting compounds and an infection thanks to the conditions you were found in. We are just glad to have you awake now." The doctor took a look at the monitors and smiled. "How would you like to get that tube out Paul?" asked the doctor.

Paul nodded so fast his head almost blurred. Having been down this road with Paul before Tofu, Kasumi, and Nabiki laughed. The process was nearly the same as before, and as soon as the tube was out he was on facemask oxygen, and Paul's bed was being motored into a sitting position. He smiled warmly and asked with a scratchy voice, "Water?"

Kasumi, knowing that he would ask, was right there with a cup and a straw and she quickly moved his mask to the side and allowed Paul to drink. He polished off half the cup before leaning back and letting Kasumi recheck the mask. Vitals were quickly collected and Paul was settled in while preparations were quietly made to move him into a more comfortable room.

Paul closed his eyes for a few moments. Turning his head he opened his eyes and regarded his wife. "Hey gorgeous. Sorry I scared you like that."

"Apology accepted," replied Nabiki as she pulled his mask up just a bit and gave Paul a kiss on his lips. She settled the mask back on his face. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," admitted Paul. "So Chi and Lady are doing okay?"

"Yeah it was a bit touch and go after the first day," admitted Nabiki. "Lady is so used to Shinji, Rei, and the others that she got a bit overly playful and scared Chi. I'm guessing she probably didn't have a good experience with dogs."

"Understandable," admitted Paul. Lady was quite energetic. He regarded Nabiki for a moment, "I was targeted you know."

"Yes, we do know," answered Nabiki. "Setsuna and one of Serenity's childhood friends are heading up the search, and South Korea has been beyond helpful." She regarded Paul for a moment before continuing. "We have some very solid leads right now and we are putting our pieces into place first. South Korea is also helping as well." She knew Paul well enough that she had to add the next statement, "Right now you concentrate on getting your strength back before you even think about more field work. Plus the fact we have a daughter to take care of too. So you will do what the doctor's say, won't you?"

It was not a question and Paul knew it. The battle was lost again and Paul knew the drill, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," replied Nabiki with a smile and the two began to catch up on the more mundane yet important things like family.

A day later found a regal couple walking the halls of the hospital. Recently their appearing was not out of the norm, however each was holding the hand of a little girl, actually there was two girls with them, and both were happy to be with the couple. "Is Nii-san going to go home soon Nii-sama?" asked the small redhead girl.

"I hope so Ranko," admitted Ranma as he looked to his baby sister as she held his hand. Ranko's other hand was occupied by her new best friend Chi, who was holding a free hand of the Queen herself.

Serenity had a warm smile for the interaction between her husband and Ranko. The small figure to her left however had been the focus of quite a bit of work lately, and the makings of a very upset Chinese Ambassador after he learned of the young girl's heritage and what had happened to her village. He fully supported Serenity's suggestion and he had the direct ear of the Premier and many in the government. He was currently in the Consulate making a report and packing his bags for a trip back to his home. Chi was a happy girl today, as she learned that she would be able to live with Paul and Nabiki, and that Paul and Nabiki would become her new parents. So the somewhat shy little girl was sporting a large smile on her face as they headed down the hall. "So I bet you are happy to be able to see Paul again?" asked Serenity

Chi smiled brightly and just smiled and nodded. They approached a nurse's station and the nurses rose and bowed to the couple. "Good afternoon," greeted the senior most nurse on duty. "I'm guessing you are here to see a certain someone?" The couple just smiled as the girls seemed to get a bit hyper. "He is in room 203. His wife is with him"

"Thank you," replied the couple with a polite bow of thanks. They maneuvered the girls down the hall to the waiting room, where the door was open and the sounds of a television program came through the air.

Ranma took the lead and led the trail of females behind him. He knocked to be polite, but continued in. "Hey! You awake in there?" asked Ranma. He already knew the answer to the question having detected the auras in the room.

"So much for peace and quiet," replied a somewhat sarcastic and male voice. The smallest members of the quartet broke away from the adults and boiled into the room and made a beeline for the bed. Chi seemed to materialize on Paul's left, and Ranko on Paul's right.

"Nii-san!" cried Ranko as she clung to Paul. Chi was not much better and clung to Paul as well. The three mobile adults watched for a bit, and the women went to comfort the girls as well. It took a good ten minutes to get the girls to calm down and to blow their noses a bit. However they remained in the bed on either side of Paul. "Are you going to be not getting lost nii-san and going to bad places?" asked Ranko.

Paul chuckled a bit at Ranko's question. He watched the girl grow up and she was nearly four years old already. "I'll try and stay safe Ranko-chan. I'm still going to have to go places, but I think I'll be more careful next time. Okay?"

The answer seemed to pacify Ranko, "Okay nii-san."

Paul turned his attention to the dark haired bundle on his left side. "So how are you doing Chi? Do you like where you are living?"

Chi nodded her head, "Uh huh! I'm living with Nabiki and Lady. Rei and Shinji live behind us and I've been learning martial arts!" Chi though for a second, and then asked, "Is that where you live too?"

"Yes it is," answered Paul. "I married Nabiki just a little while ago and she is now my wife and I am her husband?"

"But why aren't you a daddy yet?"

Nabiki laughed a bit at that statement, "We are trying to become parents Chi. It just takes a little work." She glanced over and it was beyond obvious that the King and Queen were struggling to contain their laughter.

Choosing to speak instead of outright laughing Usagi decided to broach a subject that she, Ranma, and the representative from China agreed to. "Chi, would you like to stay with Paul and Nabiki?"

"Forever?" asked the girl.

"Well at least until you are all grown up," added Usagi.

"But won't that take forever?" asked Chi. The men spotted the glances their wives gave them.

"Not quite forever sweetie. So would you like to live with Paul and Nabiki, and not have to go anywhere else?" Chi just nodded. "Great!" exclaimed Usagi.

"What are you up to?" asked Paul in a measured and curious tone.

"You'll see," answered the young queen.

"Okay keep your secrets," quipped Paul. "You are the Queen after all." The adults shared a laugh. The family stayed like that for a while. Eventually sensing the girls becoming restless Paul turned on the TV and tuned to a Disney movie that was on. That brought on silence as the girls watched with Paul and the others. Eventually Ranma and Usagi slid out, leaving the four alone together. What was interesting is that the three in the bed didn't last through the movie. Some of the staff came in to check on their patient and they all left with smiles at the trio asleep in the bed.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and someone was being stubborn. "I don't see why I have to sit in one of those damn things," complained Paul.

"It's procedure Paul," answered Ami. "They don't want you getting hurt on your way out."

"As if two weeks being stuck here wasn't bad enough, now I have to get rolled out," Paul continued.

Ryoga decided now would be a good time to nip things in the bud. He knew Paul well enough, and he also knew his fiancée was trying to be reasonable with Paul, but he was just being stubborn. "Paul," he began in a level tone, "Just sit in the damn chair before I plant you in there myself." Paul regarded Ryoga for a moment, and knew he was being serious. So he gently got off the hospital bed and sat himself down, grumbling the whole way.

Ami quickly helped him with the foot rests and regarded her friend. "You ready to go home?"

"Beyond ready Ami," admitted Paul.

"Well let's get you out of this place," remarked Ryoga as he began to push Paul out of the room that had been his home. Arriving at the front entrance to the hospital found Tofu Ono there with a comfortable sized minivan that he was using to transport his family places. Smiling he helped Paul into the van and the others boarded the van after returning the chair to the attendant at the door. The ride was a bit tedious, and somewhat long considering that they lived nearly on the opposite side of the city.

The streets were more and more intimately familiar to Paul as they arrived in their home ward. They pulled up to a familiar looking two story structure whose main gate was adorned with a simple yellow ribbon. As Tofu shut off the vehicle a familiar looking woman wearing a nice comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt stepped out from the door. Nabiki came to the van and helped Paul out and pulled him into a fierce hug and kiss. The kiss ended and Nabiki whispered into his ear, "Welcome home."

Paul pulled back, "I'm glad to be home." They walked inside and it was Lady waiting at the door whimpering and crying. Paul sat to remove his sneakers and Lady was in his lap licking his face and crying in her little canine way. It took a bit to get her moving again, but Lady seemed to cling to Paul's side. As he expected Nodoka, Genma, Ranko, Chi, Soun, Yui, Shinji, Rei, and Kasumi were all there to welcome him home. What made things even more pleasant was Ranma and Usagi were there in street clothes as well. Tofu joined them after parking his van. It was the first time in a long time that the family was together, and it was a very nice reunion.

* * *

Nodoka had sent Genma to put Ranko to bed, which he was on his way to do since he carried her home for the ride back to the palace. Nodoka and Genma noticed the bags under Paul's eyes, and they had a nice quiet conversation with him about it. Thankfully it wasn't that late in Japan, specifically in Okinawa, and Nodoka had to place a call. She touched the screen and dialed a number from memory.

"Good evening. Ohtohime residence. Mutsumi speaking," Replied the voice on the other end.

"My goodness Mutsumi I'm surprised you aren't in Tokyo! This is Nodoka Saotome. Is your mother available?"

"Well hello Auntie! It is good to hear from you after such a long time," replied the woman at the other end. "I'm just visiting with Na-chan and some of the family to introduce the newest grandchild to the rest of the family here. Mom is busy with the rest at the moment, so it is just Na-chan and myself with the babies at the moment. So is there anything I can help you with."

"Yes there is Mutsumi," began Nodoka, and she began her tale. It wasn't that long after finishing that Mutsumi agreed on what needed to be done, and that she would tell her mother everything and that they would be waiting for them at the airport in three days.

* * *

Mutsumi hung up the phone while her baby fed at her breast. Pausing for a moment she dialed a number she knew quite well and she knew who would answer. She would need some help, and she knew just who to draft, after all being the oldest of the Urashima siblings Yoko could handle a four year old with little effort.

* * *

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


	44. Healing Vacation

This is based on a work and its sequel by HistorianoftheKais titled "Prince of the Planets" with the sequel "Crest of the King." This was born out of reading those two and having what appears to be an over-active imagination. I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. This is also my first crossover and there should be appearances by most of both casts. I do recommend reading the works this is based off of first, else you won't have too good of an idea of what is going on.

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 44, Healing Vacation

* * *

She was settling in quite nicely, even though she was still in shock from her loss. She had no direct family left really, just a half sister. So for now Mari Makinami was just going through the motions of life as best as she could. Her father's other daughter, Asuka, and Asuka's mother Kyoko was by her side through everything. She was included in the tight group of six friends fairly quickly, increasing the group by one. She participated in martial arts classes at the Tendo Dojo and actually found it nice, but the wounds in her heart and mind were just too fresh. A hand on her shoulder got her attention, and Rei Ikari was standing there dressed in her gi, ready for classes. Mari was still there in her panties.

"Hey, class is about to start Mari," stated Rei. "Are you okay? You were spacing out a bit."

Mari wiped her eyes in an almost unconscious move. "Yeah I'll be fine," she answered. She quickly pulled on her gi and made sure it was tied securely. She had a new pair of sports glasses that she used and she pulled them on as she placed her street glasses in the locker. She walked out into the dojo with Rei following alongside. Today's lessons were with the Amazons and they were working on meditation and ki exercises.

* * *

The arrival into Narita had been nothing less than easy and smooth. Over the years Paul, and sometimes Nabiki had made trips either on behalf of the Queen, or just to visit friends that they had made. Chi had gotten some raised eyebrows initially, but all her documentation was in order, and the girl was very curious about her surroundings. The walk to the gate that they would depart from was not too bad and the family took their time as Chi was loaded with questions.

They checked in at the desk and sat down to wait. A coloring book and some crayons were brought out while they waited to board. Thanks to all of Paul's traveling they were allowed expedited boarding and they waited a while for everyone else. Take off was a bit touchy at first as it scared Chi, but Paul and Nabiki were able to help calm her down with ease. At the moment the coloring book was forgotten as her face was pressed up against the window looking out as the clouds went by.

Nabiki regarded Paul as he grabbed a nap. He hadn't been sleeping very well while in the hospital, and when he got home he wasn't much better. Nightmares were still occurring and Nodoka and Nabiki called him on it. He tried to deny it at first, but Usagi heard their grumbling and went into full Serenity mode and she called him on it. She had done that after a family dinner where they were together in the Royal Quarters. It was then that they had learned of Nodoka's plans that she had been making with an old friend and her family. So they ended up at home, with Yui helping the adults pack, and the twins helping Chi pack. Nabiki smiled at the memory of Paul grumbling, but he understood the necessity of the vacation, and they both knew that Lady would be in good hands.

Finally the descent began and Nabiki helped Chi to put away her coloring books and crayons into her Hello Kitty backpack. Nabiki quickly stowed the backpack underneath the seat in front of Chi and made sure the munchkin was secure. "Hey you," drawled Nabiki as she poked Paul's arm. "Time to wake up. We are going to be landing in a few."

Paul opened his eyes and regarded his wife and now nearly fully adopted daughter. "Okay I'm up," he stated as he brought his seat up straight and made sure his belt was secure. He took Nabiki's hand in his as she took Chi's hand in her hand. The landing was picture perfect and the taxi to the gate was routine in all respects. They waited for the 747 to clear out mostly and Paul took the lead in escorting his ladies after they gathered up their carry-on bags. They thanked the staff for the flight and they walked hand-in-hand down the jetway, with Chi in the middle. They were making a game of it and Chi was laughing all the way.

* * *

He was waiting with his cousin Yoko Urashima. She wasn't a bad girl at all, but was very no nonsense in most respects. However she is the eldest of the next generation, and she teasingly never let Musashi Ayoma forget. In truth they were half siblings, but for the sake of the Ayoma family they maintained the fiction of cousins. They shared the same father but different mothers, and that didn't matter to them.

"Where is he?" asked Yoko.

"Not sure," admitted Musashi, "I've never known either of them to dawdle when getting off a train or an aircraft." However his focus was on the jetway, and sure enough he spotted Paul and Nabiki, however he was most surprised by the small form between the pair. Smiling he approached the pair and stopped in front of them. He bowed to the pair and greeted the two that he knew. "Paul-san, Nabiki-san, it is good to see you both again!"

"Hi Musashi," replied Paul, "It looks like you grew a bit since the last time we saw you."

"Thank you!" replied the now twelve year old. "This is my cousin Yoko Urashima," he said in introduction.

"Greetings, I am honored to meet you both," stated Yoko with a somewhat formal bow.

"Good to finally meet you Yoko," answered Nabiki, "Every time we were in your home town you were either out or at school."

She smiled. "Well someone has to help ride herd on the younger ones," admitted the nearly thirteen year old girl. "I think I see why I was drafted to come down here," she stated as she regarded the small form trying to hide behind Nabiki.

"Ah," began Paul, "Well this little one is Chi. Nabiki and I are in the process of finalizing our adoption of her." Both Musashi and Yoko could hear something in his voice, and both had some suspicions about the situation. However some things now became a bit clearer as to why their mothers had packed their bags so quickly and sent them to see their grandmother Natsume Otohime like they did.

"Well since we have you here we should probably get your luggage and head for the boat to take us home," stated Musashi.

"Sounds good Musashi. Lead the way," stated Paul.

* * *

He was yakuza, and in a way he was proud of what he did. However a few years ago they had a run in with a very interesting man after the actions of the Oyabun's son. He remembered the encounter quite well, and he recognized Paul fairly quickly. He knew he was married to the young lady at his side, but the child was new to him. He chose to remain where he was and just observe for now. He too hated the crowds and waited for them to debark the 747 and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when he realized who he was meeting. He knew the driver that had picked the group up

* * *

The driver helped load the luggage on the waiting boat and refused to take any money. It turned out he was related to the kids and was available to drive today. He remained long enough to help slip the lines to allow the boat to get underway. The ride was comfortable and quiet and Chi actually began to warm up to the younger kids. The sun was somewhat lower on the horizon as they slipped into the waiting dock. A group of six figures waited for them on the dock, all dressed for tropical weather.

The oldest was the matriarch of her family, and now a multiple grandmother as well. What made things even funnier is that her youngest was just a few weeks younger than Yoko. Natsume Otohime still was stunning and healthy, and now she was looking forward to helping out the adopted son of a close friend. She was dressed in a comfortable dress that she liked to wear around the island, and she wore a pair of comfortable shoes. Naru Urashimi and her sister-wife Mutsumi had extended their stay on the island with Mutusmi's newest addition, and she chose to stay to help if needed. Mutsumi of course stayed on, being a priestess of her clan she felt compelled to stay put. Her son was only three months old, however he was a good natured baby and right now he was taking a nap. Both women were dressed for comfort, but Mutsumi had to wear a loose blouse as she was nursing her son, bottles were an anathema to her.

Ayumi Otohime was a bit younger than her "niece" Yoko, but in truth they behaved like close sisters. She was also wearing a bikini that was straining to stay on, as she inherited her build from her mother and, like her sisters at her age, things were beginning to show through. She also wore a wrap around her waist and a comfortable pair of sandals, but if you asked Ayumi she was horribly overdressed.

Tsuruko Ayoma was also there and was spending one more night before she had to head back to Kyoto. She was dressed in a modest two piece suit and sandals as well. She was also developing a nice tan too, even if she didn't go the full tan route most times. Tsuruko had been in the house when the radio call had come in, and she also came down to the dock to see her friends arrive. Her senses were as keen as ever, and she sensed the children and the others. There was a younger one with them, and she knew that Paul and Nabiki didn't have kids of their own yet, and there was something off about Paul, but she wasn't sure what it was.

The docking went quite well, and it was obvious to all that Paul remembered his training from the Naval Academy days. The luggage was quickly off-loaded and the kids and their guests quickly disembarked the boat and began to walk toward the assembled group. Paul and Nabiki bowed and greeted the group in the unison that only a married couple could manage. "Thank you for having us."

Musashi began the introduction, "Aunt Naru, Aunt Mutsumi, Grandmother, Ayumi, this is Paul and Nabiki Williams and their daughter Chi."

Most eyebrows went up, and Tsuruko mouthed to Nabiki, "Daughter?"

"Later," she mouthed back.

"Thank you Musashi," began Natsume. "I'm just glad to be able to help out Nodoka again. I haven't seen her in years. How is she doing?"

"Mom is doing quite well considering," began Paul. "Little Ranko is keeping her on her toes and Ranma helps when he can."

"Is it really true that he is a reincarnated Prince?" asked Naru.

"Yes he is," answered Nabiki. "It came as quite a surprise to us about him, and to be honest we are all proud of him."

"To think that you know the Jovian Paladin," stated Naru as she shook her head. "My daughter would be going nuts trying to get an autograph or anything."

Paul chuckled a bit knowing of the large fangirl contingent that seemed to follow the royal couple. "I'll talk to my brother when we get back. I'm sure they can send something if you want."

Natsume chuckled a bit, thinking of Naru's oldest, "Just make sure she is sitting down and keep a bag handy if she begins to hyperventilate." She regarded the trio for a moment and smiled. "Come and follow me," she ordered in a pleasant tone, "We have a nice semi-private cottage for your use and we have a nice dinner waiting." Paul and Nabiki were relieved of their luggage and the group headed for the main house.

The sun had set and twilight was upon the group sitting on the porch of the cottage. Chi had been bathed and put to bed by the younger ones and they headed for the main house to take to their own beds. So for the moment Naru was holding the baby, while Mutsumi, Tsuruko, and Natsumi talked with their guests. "So, here it is," began Tsuruko, "later." She focused in on Paul and Nabiki. "I know for a fact you two couldn't have had a child of your own yet. Plus with the entire ruckus that we got wind of a while ago something happened."

Paul couldn't look Tsuruko in the eye. "I was set up and snatched off the streets in Seoul," began Paul. "I was taken to North Korea and tortured. They ended up putting Chi in the same cell with me to clean me up on a daily basis. We ended up bonding and when a couple of guys tried to have their way with her, well I killed one of them with what strength I could muster." Paul paused for a few moments, "The remaining guard started to kick the crap out of me and I lost consciousness. He did some serious damage to me. I woke up in the hospital with Mom by my side. Apparently I was in bad shape as I was in intensive care."

The women knew there was quite a bit more, and Paul was redacting on so much information, but they all understood the main point of what he was saying. "It sounds like there were few if any options for you Paul. You did what you had to do to protect a little girl from being raped or worse," stated Tsuruko with a level of certainty in her voice.

"I know it is hard Paul, but you must not condemn yourself," added Natsuki. "You faced a Hobson's Choice in most respects, and I think you chose quite wisely." Paul smiled weakly at that, as he realized that she was telling the truth. "Now why don't you two get some rest and I want you to come to the house first thing for a good breakfast. With that the adults separated and Paul and Nabiki quickly took to the waiting futons.

* * *

The morning dawned quite differently that what from Chi was used to. A gentle breeze blew in the window, and it carried a distinct salty, yet clean smell to her young nose. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment, not quite recognizing where she was. Staring around a bit she realized she was in the favorite sleep-shirt, and she was somewhere with her new parents. She didn't fully understand what adoption was, and why it had to be official, but as far as she was concerned she had a Momma and a Poppa again.

Scrambling out from beneath the covers her bare feet hit the clean and simple wood plank floor and she made a line for the door. Opening the door quietly she found the large room she remembered and she saw her new parents there on the floor sleeping on their futons. She padded over to Paul and knelt down beside him and shook his shoulder. "Poppa," she called, "Its wake up time!" She had been living with them long enough that sometimes it was hard to wake the two of them up, so she repeated the process again.

Awareness to the two adults could flood in instantly or gently depending on their tasks for the day. However they were on a well deserved and needed vacation. So waking up with an alarm was out, and they were quite comfortable where they were. With the latest changes Nabiki and Paul were more attuned to their surroundings, especially when little feet are involved. So when said little feet hit the floor in her room their senses began to stir. Nabiki of course heard Chi's call first, but she knew Chi wanted to get Paul up first, mostly because he was closer. She sensed that Paul was just about awake now as Chi was becoming frustrated.

Since moving in with Nabiki and Paul, Chi had gotten used to a fairly quick response from one or the other, but she had gotten no response yet. "Come on Poppa it is wake up time!" exclaimed the small girl in a slightly louder voice. An arm shot out and scooped Chi up and she squealed in delight and laughter as Paul began to tickle Chi while bringing the girl between the husband and wife pair.

Nabiki rolled onto her other side so she would be facing her husband and soon to be daughter in the legal sense. Chi was quickly ensconced between the adults and she was still giggling as Paul was still tickling the girl. "Well good morning Chi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep!" replied the small girl.

"So are you ready to start the day?" asked Paul. Chi smiled and nodded in response. Paul and Nabiki shared a smile and both rose to begin the day. Paul had to pull on a pair of shorts to preserve modesty, while Nabiki grabbed a light silk robe that covered up enough. The doors to the porch were still open and they could see the beach and the ocean from where they were and the adults smiled. They headed for the large furo and water closets when a knock came at the door. A familiar voice called out in greeting and Paul went to open the door to find Ayumi Otohime and Yoko Urashima at the door "dressed" nearly identically. Both girls had pulled their hair back into simple tails and were wearing what appeared to be nearly identical men's button down shirts and nothing else.

Paul regarded the pair and the chosen dress for the moment and groused, "Well Natsumi did warn me." He focused in on the girls, "Good morning you two! What brings you out here?"

Ayumi smiled at Paul, "Mother wanted to make sure you were up and we were sent over to help if needed." She smiled as she held up a small light blue summer dress. "This used to be mine and I think it will fit Chi. With this being the tropics and nearly summer it is really comfortable to wear when not at the beach or swimming.

"Why thank you! I think Chi will love it," remarked Paul. "Well since you are here come on inside," invited Paul. The girls smiled and stepped into the cottage.

Nabiki stuck her head out of the furo to see who had arrived and she smiled as the girls waved in greeting. Nabiki focused back in at the sink to watch a little girl on a very handy and easy to use step stool wash her hands at the sink. She smiled as she watched Chi dry her hands on the towel. "Good girl!" praised Nabiki. "You did it all yourself." Chi was beaming now. Oh it had taken a bit, but patience paid off and Chi was doing quite well dealing with life in a modern world. Nabiki still had to help a bit with the toothpaste, but as of now brushing teeth was old hat. Chi spotted the girls and she waved to them as she continued her morning tasks.

"Granny Natsume sent us down to help you guys get going," remarked Yoko as she and Ayumi unbuttoned the two buttons holding their shirts on. They slipped into the furo area and quickly doffed their shirts confirming their nudity underneath. "So no arguing from either of you."

Nabiki's eyebrow went up and she regarded Paul for a moment. He could only shrug his shoulders in resignation and Nabiki just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ayumi was already filling pails and had the bath uncovered. She quickly came out and pulled the sleep-shirt off of Chi and helped the girl step out of her undergarment. With practiced ease Ayumi parked Chi on her hip while Yoko was working on getting Paul into the furo to get cleaned up. Nabiki had already surrendered and had hung her robe and stepped into the large furo.

Bathing was not that much of a chore, as the older girls took care of Chi while Nabiki and Paul took care of each other. A short soak in the large tub was taken by the family while the girls remained and chatted allowing them to get to know each other more. By some unspoken signal the girls stood and helped with Chi while Nabiki and Paul dressed for the day. Paul kept things simple with a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals, while Nabiki only bothered with a pair of cut-offs, flip-flops, and one of Paul's button down shirts that she buttoned just enough to preserve modestly. The warmth of the tropics was heaven to her, and she was not about to bother with more layers that would make her sweat.

The girls of course had quickly redressed in what they wore and Yoko now had Chi on her hip as she lead the group to the main house where the remaining women had breakfast waiting for them. Tsuruko and Mushashi joined them from their post training baths and had opted for simple clothing, shorts and t-shirts for mother and son.

If there was one thing that was true, when women who learned how to cook from the best cooked, it was a feast in most respects. Some of Natsume's children who happened to be home also joined the group for breakfast before heading out for their daily tasks.

"So what are your plans?" asked Natsume.

"Rest and relaxation for now," remarked Nabiki as she held Paul's hand. "I figure in a couple of days we may had back to the main island to show Chi some of the sites if that is possible."

"That sounds wonderful," agreed Natsume. "Plus the fact the children will be starting school before we know it and it never hurts to do a bit of shopping."

"Even more so when I'm getting to the point when I can't keep someone in a uniform that fits," quipped Tsuruko who looked pointedly at her son.

"Mother!" complained Musashi. The rest chuckled a bit at this development.

Breakfast had been finished and before they could even think about it the other ladies quickly cleaned the mess and chased Paul, Nabiki, Chi, and the rest of the children out for the rest of the day. The kids knowing their task for the time being gathered some supplies and headed back to the cottage where Paul and Nabiki were staying. Not bothering to go in the kids walked around to the beach side and the girls promptly removed their shirts exposing themselves to the tropical sun. Sun screen had to be applied liberally as the girls didn't want to get burned.

Musashi was in the middle of making sure he packed the book he wanted to read before he was ready to strip down for the day. A tug on his shorts got his attention and Chi was standing there with her little swimsuit in hand and a puzzled expression. "Hey Chi what is wrong?"

Chi looked to Yoko and Ayumi and stood on her toes. Musashi got the hint quickly and let Chi whisper, "Why are they not wearing anything?" Shinji, Rei, Yui, and a host of others had taken Chi swimming while Paul was in the hospital and the simulated beach and pool everyone was wearing bathing suits.

Musashi had spent quite a bit of time on the island with his family and he knew the reason. "Well Ayumi's family owns this island and everyone here is family. So Yoko, Ayumi, and myself don't wear bathing suits here."

"You don't?" she asked. "Won't your mommy be mad?"

"Nope," answered Musashi, "My mom won't be mad."

"Its okay sweetie," added Nabiki. "Mommy is going for a full tan, so I won't be wearing a bathing suit." The kids looked over to Find Nabiki finishing applying a coat of sunscreen on the majority of herself while Paul did her back. Nabiki was standing next to the clothing she had worn for breakfast.

Yoko and Ayumi approached the group with bottle in hand. "Ready to have fun squirt?" asked Yoko. Chi just smiled and nodded. "Okay then! Hands in the air," she ordered in a fun tone. Chi did as she was told and Ayumi came up from behind and pulled the dress off of Chi. She draped the dress over her arm and helped the small girl step out of her undergarments. "Okay Chi now I really have something cool," continued Yoko. "Hold out an arm for me please." Chi held out her right arm and Yoko squirted a bit of lotion on it. It had the effect of coloring her pale arm purple and Chi's face lit up at the development.

"It turned purple!" she exclaimed.

"Sure does," added Ayumi. "Lets us know when we have you covered. We don't want you getting a sunburn Chi."

"So are you ready to get purple?" asked Yoko.

"Yep!"

Chi helped as best as she could, and with what could only be called experience the two older girls had Chi's skin purple from head to toe. "Look Momma I'm all purple now!" exclaimed the now happy girl.

"I see that," replied Nabiki with a smile as she made sure Musashi was covered on his back. Her husband was next.

"Guess what Chi," stage whispered Ayumi in a very conspiratorial tone.

"What?" replied the now excited girl.

"If you rub the purple it goes away like magic," replied Ayumi.

"Really?"

Ayumi could only smile and nod. So Chi began to rub her arm with a small hand, and sure enough the purple color disappeared as the lotion was worked into the skin, thus ensuring the girl was protected for a while. "Cool!" exclaimed the youngest among the group. Ayumi and Yoko helped Chi get fully protected and Musashi returned from a small storage shed with plenty of sand toys and such for enjoying the day. They headed off the porch and made a line for the beach, where they began their day, playing in the sun and the surf. It was less than thirty minutes later when the rest of the adults joined them along with the baby. Most everyone went without clothing by choice, except of course the baby who was protected from the harsh rays of the sun being so small.

The women were well prepared and made sure to bring a light lunch for everyone to enjoy, and afterwards Mutsumi found herself nursing her youngest while the kids played in the sand helping Chi build a sand castle. Naru had brought out the large hammock for their guests to use, and right now Paul was lying in the hammock, with Nabiki cuddled next to him. She pulled on her shirt again, but didn't bother with buttons or anything else for that matter. It was nap time for the both of them and they were quite comfortable.

Yoko had been watching Chi, and after sharing a look with her siblings they knew that the girl had played herself out for a while. She was starting to nod off a bit while attempting to make a castle wall, and at the moment her eyes were closed as she knelt in the sand. Being the eldest of her siblings she knew the signs all too well and standing on her feet she brushed her knees off and stepped over to Chi and picked the girl up and rested the small form on her hip. Her relations followed and they walked over to where Paul and Nabiki were still resting. On the way there happened to be a shower station that was used to wash the sand and salt off of people, and Yoko used it to rinse both her and Chi off. An ever helpful Naru helped to dry Chi off before Yoko handed Chi off. Paul opened his eyes at their approach and motioned for Yoko to hand Chi over. Chi had dropped off fully during the walk, and she nestled right in with no complaint. Mutsumi had slipped into the cottage and grabbed a light sheet to cover the sleeping family.

She slipped over to the porch to check on her sleeping newborn, and then proceeded to ensure she was covered from head to toe in tanning oil. "I think they needed this," remarked Mutsumi as Naru covered her back.

"Agreed," remarked her mother. "I've known Nodoka since our college and she was never one to ask a favor lightly." She too was applying a liberal coating of tanning oil and was just as naked as the rest.

Naru paused for a moment, "I think we need to talk to Keitaro when we get back ladies. Our husband is probably going to be expanding the guest list."

"So you're thinking about the royal family on the moon?" asked Tsuruko.

"Yeah I am," admitted Naru. "I think we need to run this by the other girls first, but I think we can get a buy in." She grabbed an oversized beach towel and headed off to the sand. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking pasty and I'm ready for some sun."

"Sounds good Naru," added Tsuruko and the troupe of women, none wearing a bathing suit, headed off for the sand to get some serious tanning in. Musashi put himself on babysitting duty and watched over the latest addition to his family, mostly since he wanted to get some serious reading done.

* * *

It was late on the fourth day. The kids turned out to be a God-send for Paul and Nabiki. It was more than obvious that the older kids had plenty of experience with smaller children. They didn't have to be concerned once for Chi's safety and more often than not Nabiki and Paul joined right in. Their tans were coming along nicely now and they knew when they got home there wouldn't be a tan line on any of them. Both adults were happy that Chi was taking to the water and she enjoyed frolicking in the water, and was even being taught to swim in the fresh water river that was nearby.

Yoko knew the signs well enough. Between her father and the rest of her moms it was obvious to her that Paul and Nabiki were looking for some alone time. It wasn't quite dinner time yet, but it was that lazy part of the afternoon when you are a kid is when a short catnap was called for, or some light reading.

Musashi had Chi on his lap and was reading from the Chronicles of Narnia stack that he had and Chi was hanging on every word. Ayumi was right in there too, enjoying the story. She watched as Musashi finished the chapter and bent the well creased dog ear that marked the page. She put down her own manga that she was reading, stood on her feet, and padded over to where the others were. She bent over to ruffle Chi's hair and the girl giggled in response. "Hey there Chi," began the oldest of the Urashima children, "How would you like to have a sleepover?"

Chi was developing into a pretty smart little girl, and when she didn't know what something was, she asked. "What is a sleep over?"

"Well a sleep over is when a bunch of people get together and have a nice party where we tell stories and watch movies and other stuff. Oh and when we all get tired we go to bed right where we are." Yoko was laying it on thick, and she knew it. However it was all in the presentation.

"Are we going to sleep here?" asked Chi.

"Nope, we are going to have a sleepover in my room. Is that okay?" Chi just nodded and smiled. "Great, now we need to get permission from your mom and dad okay?"

"Okay!" replied a chipper Chi. Chi took Yoko's hand and led the girl to where her parents in all but the legal issues were lounging on the hammock. Both were bronzing up nicely, and the lines that had been on Paul's face were long gone. "Momma, Poppa! Can I go to a sleepover with Yoko and Ayumi and Musashi?"

Nabiki and Paul shared a quick look and then regarded the small form and older girl holding her hand. Ayumi and Musashi approached from behind the pair and were just observing. Knowing she was putting the icing on the cake Yoko mouthed the words "alone time" with a shielded hand, which was not unnoticed by the adults.

"Well let's see here," began Nabiki. "Do you promise to be a good girl for Yoko and the others?"

"Yep!"

"Do you promise to brush your teeth with no arguing?"

"Yep!"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to let you have a sleepover with Yoko and the others then," stated Nabiki.

"Yay!" cried Chi in a happy voice.

"Well it is almost dinner time, so we should be going anyhow," stated Musashi.

"Agreed," added Paul. Nabiki let Paul off the hammock first and he helped her to her feet. They trouped back to the cottage where they rinsed off with the overhead showers. They took the time to dry off and the guys pulled on shirts and simple t-shirts while the older women pulled on panties and button down shirts that were obviously not theirs. Chi was dressed in her own clothing that had the appropriate undergarments and included a pair of jean shorts and a pink Hello Kitty shirt. The walk to the main house was across the grass, so no one bothered with footwear.

* * *

Naru and Mutsumi were up feeding someone who just happened to have a voracious appetite. The children were all down to included their little house guest who had dropped off quite early in Ayumi's protective arms. Naru had checked on the kids and Chi was safe between the girls with Musashi close at hand. A cry carried through the air and the women shared a look, and then giggled.

"Goodness that was the second time tonight," remarked Mutsumi as she began to burp her baby.

Naru smiled, "Looks like Yoko was right. They needed some time for themselves. After what he went through they need this."

"Agreed," spoke Natsume as she slid in carrying a tray with some tea on it. "They were able to heal the physical damage and scars, but the emotional and mental ones seem to run the deepest."

Finally the baby gave a mighty belch for one so small and then yawned before closing his eyes before falling fast asleep. Mutsumi placed him in his crib and covered him with a blanket for the night. She rejoined the others and began to sip at her tea, listening to the sounds on the wind.

They had almost finished their tea when another cry carried across the wind, and this one was a mixed cry that they all knew as the sounds of a mutual orgasm. Again they shared a laugh and a smile. Naru had also been looking around the room that she shared with Mutsumi and the baby. Her eye was drawn to a shelf that was normally occupied but was now suspiciously empty. "Mutsumi, where is the fertility idol from your clan?" asked Naru.

Mutsumi put on her most vapid and empty headed expression as she thought. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I seem to have left it at the cottage Paul and Nabiki are using when we came back to fix dinner."

Naru rolled her eyes and complained, "Mutsumi!" but let the matter drop.

* * *

It was beyond late and the moon cast and ethereal glow on the two sleeping forms lying on the futon, wife spooned into the husband. A small well tanned form with close cropped blue hair, a simple halter top, and cut off shorts that seemed to be painted on slipped barefoot into the cottage. She considered this island like a second home really, and she decided it was time to pay a visit. She regarded the two forms lying on the futon and silently padded over to pull the cover over them both. She knew she would be introduced to them in the morning, so for now she would make sure they wouldn't get sick.

A door quietly slid open, and the robed form of Mutsumi slipped into the room on bare feet. "Nyamo!" she called quietly, and was answered with a smile and a finger to her lips. Mutsumi just smiled and nodded, and she quickly retrieved the fertility idol that she had brought over earlier. Looking at the couple she could still smell the aftereffects of their activity that night, and she knew that Nyamo knew what had happened too. The girls shared a look and giggled before beating a quiet hasty retreat for the rest of the night.

* * *

I apologize for the delay, but it had been a busy yet fun summer. I actually was drug (well not really drug) to the Sterling Renaissance Festival in Sterling NY by a co-worker who had been on me for years to go and I'll admit I had a ball. So between that and other activities, to include giving my muse a break, this chapter has been a long time coming. It would have been longer but I realized that it was getting a touch longer than what I wanted, so I decided to break things in half. I've got the next chapter well underway and I hope to have it done within the next few weeks.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, more to come I promise.


	45. Things that happen on a vacation

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 45, Things that happen on a vacation.

* * *

They had been on the island for six days, and today the entire group was on Okinawa for the day. The children were being measured for the school clothing, or for a certain someone she was actually purchasing school garments, all under the watchful eye of three of the adult women. Paul and Nabiki were taking in the sites and spending the day with Chi. The adults of the little trio had to laugh a bit as this was the first time they had been fully dressed since arriving, but for now it was not a big deal.

Natsumi however was sitting at an open air café, waiting for the person who contacted her to arrive. The relationship with the yakuza on Okinawa was tenuous at best, and up until recently things had become nearly hostile. It was only until a certain incident a few months ago that things were able to become more cordial in most relations, however the request made a few evenings ago had been unexpected and had begun to change their relationship for the slightly better.

This particular Wantanabe family was yakuza to the core, and had been heavy into the protection rackets and had no problem on administering the beat-downs when they thought it was needed. However nearly thirty years ago the current head made the mistake of attempting to move in on the Otohime family, and the results were not pretty to say the least. The men were more than able to defend themselves, and the women, all priestesses were able to use their arts with great effectiveness. Thankfully a neutral third party with more chutzpah than anything else was able to slow the conflict down and bring it to a halt. She had more than enough means to cause the Wantanabe family a great deal of harm, and they knew it. So an accord was reached and had not been broken in all these years. What was also amazing is both groups avoided contact with each other and they never met willingly, until today.

The daughter of the Oyabun was dressed in a simple but elegant blouse and coordinated skirt and shoes. Natsumi took not that the young woman and the older gentleman that was on her arm. They both were smiling and chatting amicably, and the younger woman was occasionally rolling her eyes at some comment the older man made. Their gaze focused on her, well once the young woman told the older man he was able to focus in on her. Natsumi recognized Hidekai Wantanabe, and if reports were correct it was his niece escorting him to the table.

"Priestess," began Chihaya, "I would like to thank you for this meeting." She bowed in greeting to the matriarch of the Otohime clan.

Natsumi of course rose and bowed, and she helped Chihaya get her uncle seated. "Thank you so very much Natsumi Otohime," said Hidekai in greetings. "You are looking quite well after all this time. How are you children and grandchildren?"

"Doing quite well thank you," she replied. "So what brought out this contact?"

"I think I can explain," began Chihaya. "It started a few days ago when a couple that I have gotten to know came to Okinawa with a small child." She continued her tale by telling on the very unique and rather violent circumstances of their first introduction, thanks to her older brother. She ended up remaining in loose contact with the two of them through the postal services and she enjoyed what she had learned. It was a surprise to find them heading for the Otohime home, and with the recent experience that her uncle had, well that made a contact necessary.

"So you had a vision?" asked Natsumi.

"Yes I did," admitted Hidekai, "and it was most vivid." He sipped at the tea that he had been served. "I know what I must do for them using my skills, and the results if I don't are horrific."

"If I remember correct you are a tattoo artist," remarked a slightly puzzled Natsumi.

"Yes, that is very true," agreed Hidekai, "which is why I must talk with them and hopefully convince them of what I must do."

Natsumi considered his words carefully and came to a decision. She knew that he knew of what her family was quite capable of and in the decision of being polite she had to ask to perform her next task, "May I?"

He smiled warmly and replied to her in respect to her position, "Of course priestess." With permission she reached across the table and took his aged hand in her hand, and then looked deep into and through his eyes. She could tell instantly what he was telling was the pure truth, and she had good images of what he needed to do in his mind.

She leaned back in her chair as she released his hand. She regarded him with a smile and stated, "That looks to be some highly detailed work." She focused in on Chihaya, "I'm assuming you have one too."

Chihaya smiled at Natsumi, "Yes I do and I'll show you when we are somewhere more private."

"Very understandable," agreed Natsumi. "Well you know where the wharf is we usually dock at, so you can take a cab and meet us there in three hours. Please pack lightly and grab some tanning oil if you want to. We will be departing promptly at 4:30 for my home."

"Of course," agreed Chihaya.

* * *

It was twenty minutes past the four o'clock hour and the group had assembled back at the boat and they were loading up their purchases from the taxi that they had taken. It was without surprise that Chi was sleeping soundly in Nabiki's arms after a day of going to various places to visit places and see new things.

A taxi pulled up and Natsumi walked over with Paul in tow. Paul was used to being a pack mule on occasion, and to be honest it didn't bother him that much. When the door opened and the first figure stepped out he did not recognize her, however when the second figure stepped out everything clicked right away. "Greetings young man," began Hidekai, "How have you been? It has been quite a while."

Paul smiled and replied, "That it has Wantanabe-san. You are looking well. As for how I'm doing, well I'm better."

"You missed your meeting with my brother, and you never did that," stated Chihaya, "So we figured something was up, plus the fact that one of Daddy's men was on the same plane and he recognized you. So he decided to check in on his way home."

Paul just shrugged his shoulders, "Well something is up and I figure you'll tell me when I need to know." He looked to the popped trunk and the cab driver who was beginning to help with the luggage, "I'll grab your bags and we'll be able to get underway shortly."

Hideaki smiled, "Wonderful idea. Oh and call me Uncle, Wantanabe-san is far too formal."

It was after dinner and the adults were sitting around the table after Hidekai told his tale, and Nabiki and Paul were both lost in thought. They had been considering Hidekai's vision and what it foretold. Finally Paul began to speak, "Previous to the last five years of my life, if someone had told me what I just heard then I would be concerned for their sanity, and I'd brush them off."

"I know," agreed Nabiki. "Still, for the both of us to have to go through this, it boggles my mind. The vision seemed to be couched in so many vague ideas that I'm tempted to doubt it, but something in my gut tells me otherwise."

"So you don't doubt?" asked Chihaya in a cautious tone.

Paul smiled and stated, "Hey my adopted brother turns into a gorgeous busty redhead with the application of cold water. I've learned not to doubt." Paul shared a look with his wife and they seemed to communicate with their eyes. "Guess I'm calling Mom and having her send Hotaru down for a bit."

"Probably better have her pick up some more of the sunscreen for Chi too. She is going through that like a hot knife through butter," added Nabiki.

"Will do," agreed Paul

Nodoka Saotome, her husband, and her adopted daughter were finishing up the cleaning from their dinner and ensuring that everything was put away. They knew that there were cooks available to take care of their needs, but the Saotome family and the Tsukino family preferred to cook their own meals, unless of course the whole gang was gathering for something. She had finished her tasks and Genma was putting away the last of the dried dishes and pots, while Hotaru dried the table. College was starting up for her in a few weeks again, and right now it was more important for her to spend time with her family and Shingo when possible.

The call screen began to ring indicating an incoming call, and Nodoka went to answer the call. She recognized the displayed number instantly and touched the screen to connect the voice only call. "Hello! Saotome residence, this is Nodoka speaking."

"Hi Mom!" greeted Paul sounding far better than he did just a week ago, "How are you?"

"Paul dear! I'm doing well, how are all of you doing?" she asked.

"We are doing great Mom. Chi has been running herself into the ground and she is having a ball here. Nabiki is enjoying the vacation, and I'm feeling better."

"Wonderful," she replied. "So why the sudden call?"

"Uh funny thing Mom," started Paul. "We are going to need to borrow Hotaru for a bit. She has the skills and abilities we are going to need."

By now Hotaru and Genma had approached Nodoka to catch a glimpse of the conversation. They both knew who was on the other end of the call. "You aren't going to do anything dangerous are you?" asked Nodoka.

Paul laughed a bit, "Mom I'm a test pilot for crying out loud. I'm used to danger." He was still chuckling a bit, "No it is for something far more interesting. Nabiki and I will explain everything when we get home."

"Hey Paul," began Hotaru. "You did bring the talisman with you I hope."

"Yes I brought the talisman Hotaru," replied Paul in a slightly exasperated tone. "I'm keeping it on me like you ordered."

"Good," replied Hotaru. "I know you are getting forgetful in your old age, so I just had to make sure." Needling Paul was becoming a favorite past-time of Hotaru's in recent years.

"Funny ha-ha squirt," replied Paul. "Oh and pack light, trust me on this. Also can you pick up a case of the Coppertone for kids? The purple stuff? We have been using it on Chi and we seem to be going through it fast with her."

"I can do that!" agreed Hotaru. "Not a problem."

"Thanks kiddo!" chipped in Paul. Nodoka and Genma had to stifle a laugh at Hotaru's eyebrow twitching.

Genma came to Paul's rescue, "Hey son! I chatted with Soun after our classes and he thinks that Chi would be ready for the family kata when you got home. However with Hotaru coming down you can probably get away with an early start."

Paul pursed his lips on the other end as he thought for a moment. Chi was still mastering all the basic moves, but she was probably far enough along to start learning the family kata. "I think we can do that," agreed Paul. "I'll use the talisman after breakfast, so be ready for me Hotaru."

"Not a problem," answered Horaru. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Great!" Paul paused for a moment, "Well I guess we'll talk after when we get back Mom."

"No hurry now son," chided Nodoka. "You still need to heal."

"I know Mom," replied Paul softly. "Love you all! See you when I get back. Bye now!"

"Goodbye son!" replied two voices.

"Later bro!" replied the other.

The call ended and the trio shared a look. "Well I guess I had better get packed," remarked Hotaru. She took her leave of her parents and went upstairs to her room to pack.

The next day on the island was a bright and clear day that promised much for the residents and guests. Breakfast was a wonderful affair as Chi and Chihaya got to know each other a bit more. Chihaya used to baby-sit while in school and playing with a little one was old hat to her. The group was back at the cottage that Paul and Nabiki were housed in and they all were dressed lightly.

In his bare feet he stepped off the porch and onto the grass off to the side of the house. Everyone was curious as to what was about to occur and all were watching with some degree of curiosity. Paul pulled out the talisman, a gold figure in the shape of the sigil of the House of Saturn that had the ability to be put on a chain. He held it in his hand in front of him and closed his eyes and focused. Smiling warmly he cleared his mind and called out "Sister!" within the vaults of his mind. He felt a pulse of love that came from her, and a portal appeared, and Sailor Saturn stepped through with a bag on her shoulder, and a cart with a box of Coppertone for Kids strapped to it.

"Onii-san," greeted the young woman, "It is good to see you."

"Hey you," greeted Paul with a smile and hug for his sister. "Glad you could make it!"

However before he could turn and make any introductions a small, dark haired, and much to his chagrin, naked girl shot past him and latched onto Hotaru. "Auntie!" squealed Chi in obvious delight.

Hotaru of course hugged the girl, and then came to a realization. "Chi, where are your clothes?"

Chi stopped hugging her aunt and pulled back a bit but still rested on Hotaru's hip. "Um, in my room." Chi seemed truly puzzled at the question.

Hotaru fixed a gaze on Paul, "Just let me get you introduced to everyone first and I'll let Natsumi explain." That seemed to mollify Hotaru a bit.

As they turned the kids were there, Musashi in shorts only, the girls in a clean button down shirt with only a couple of buttons fastened. They bowed and greeted Hotaru very formally and in unison, "Greetings Princess of Saturn. We are honored to meet you."

Hotaru was shocked for a bit, but then she remembered she was still in her guise as Sailor Saturn. She quickly set Chi down and pulled out her transformation pen. She touched it to the sigil on her forehead and she transformed to her civilian dress and was just now Hotaru Saotome. "Please not so formal," she pleaded, "Hotaru is just fine." She was dressed in a pair of simple strap sandals, a comfortable pair of shorts, and a t-shirt she had gotten when the latest Cirque du Soleil show came to town. She approached the group and bowed in greetings, "Hello I'm Hotaru Saotome and I'm pleased to meet everyone."

"It has been quite a while Princess," stated Chihaya in a comfortable silk robe that covered up the important bits for the moment. "Last time I saw you, you gave the big lug behind you the business. He had quite the penchant for destruction that day. Please call me Chihaya." She gestured to her uncle as he sat in a comfortable chair, "This is my Uncle Hidekai."

"How do you do sir," greeted Hotaru with a level of respect for the elderly gentleman.

Hidekai smiled brightly, "Good you see you again."

Nabiki now stepped in and finished the rest of the introductions. Paul meanwhile gathered up the stuff that Hotaru brought and promptly deposited it inside the cottage. The kids were impressed and happy to meet such a famous individual, and Natsumi and Mutsumi were as pleasant as ever.

As the kids departed Hotaru's jaw dropped as all four kids were now naked and applying sunscreen. Hotaru however was having a hard time just speaking, "Kids… Er. Clothing. Um, naked…" She focused in on Paul. "Okay it is later!"

Natsumi stepped in, "This is a family owned island and when we are swimming or on the beach we don't bother with bathing suits. It is far too much fuss."

Hotaru was still unsure, "But is it really okay for them?"

Natsumi had been down this road a few times, and she knew what was really bothering the girl, "You are a fine young lady and you have nothing to be ashamed of here." She hugged the girl to herself giving the comfort that the multiple mother was quite good at.

"Hotaru," called Nabiki as she undid the two buttons on her shirt showing Hotaru that she did not have a single tan line. Chihaya cleared her throat and undid her robe, showing that she too did not have anything on, but her skin tone was far paler compared to Nabiki at the moment.

"I'm not going to get into trouble with Mother am I?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't mention this fact," mused Natsumi. "I met her when I was working on my master's degree and she was a freshman at the time and she didn't have a problem with it."

Eyebrows went up, "Oh really now," drawled Nabiki.

"Leave it to Mom to keep a secret to tug on our chains," remarked Paul.

Hotaru laughed at that, "So very true." She separated from Natsumi and looked around for a moment and then asked, "So now that I'm here, what did you need me for?"

Hidekai smiled at her question and answered, "I am here to tattoo both Paul and Nabiki."

"What!" cried Hotaru.

"Let me explain," started Natsumi. She explained quite a bit in the next fifteen minutes, and at first Hotaru was a bit pressed to believe everything. However being a magical girl had helped to put certain disbeliefs behind her, and this was one such instance where it was easy to set disbelief aside.

"I understand the reasoning," started the girl, "but why do you need me?"

"It is because of your abilities sister mine," began Paul. "Remember you healed me of some pretty nice breaks and nerve damage a few years ago. Healing my skin and keeping me healthy should be no problem for you."

Hotaru chuckled a bit as she remembered that day. It was quite a fun one too and she got help out the man that would become another brother. "I can accept that," she agreed. She turned to Hidekai, "I'm curious as to your work sir."

Hidekai realized that Hotaru had not seen his work that Chihaya bore. "Chihaya, please show young Hotaru please." She smiled at her uncle and turned her back and lowered the robe exposing her back. The lioness was as fierce looking as ever and Hotaru gave a low whistle and approached to look as close as possible.

"That is amazing," remarked Hotaru. "Are you going to give something similar to my brother and sister-in-law?"

Hidekai smiled at the girl, "No, something far more fierce." He grinned a toothy grin and continued, "Be patient and all will be revealed."

"Very well then," stated Hotaru, "It looks like I'll be hanging around a bit."

"Wonderful," cheered Hidekai. He regarded Paul for a moment. "I would like to start with you if you do not mind."

"Of course not," agreed Paul.

"What do you need from me Uncle?" asked Chihaya.

He smiled at his niece and replied, "I want you to take young Hotaru and Nabiki and put some lotion on and go have fun with the children. You are far to pasty for a girl raised on a sunny island."

Chihaya chuckled at that, and she knew her Uncle was correct. "Come on ladies, we are getting the boot." She removed her robe and headed off toward the sand with Nabiki close behind and she too ditched her shirt, leaving Hotaru as the overdressed one.

As Hotaru hit the end of the porch she stopped and paused for a moment. "What's wrong Hotaru?" inquired Nabiki.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Nabiki understood her concern and replied, "Yeah it is. Hey your reaction was tame compared to Chihaya's yesterday. When we got back with the kids it was an explosion of clothing and they all streaked naked to the beach to swim, and Chi was in the thick of it."

Hotaru looked to Chihaya, "Weren't you embarrassed?"

Chihaya blushed a bit and admitted, "Yeah I was at first, at least until a certain little lady hit me with the puppy dog eyes and drug me to the ocean so we could play."

"Oh," began Hotaru, "She had used those on you too." It was statement, and Hotaru was still learning to overcome that look that Chi could give. Hotaru suspected Rei and Asuka had something to do with her learning that move, but she couldn't confirm it. Hotaru sighed and straightened her shoulders. "Aw what the heck," she proclaimed and proceeded to remove her top and shorts and tossed them to the side. Her bra and panties followed, and then a molesting of every part of her body by the other women as they made sure her pale skin was protected for part of the day. Blushing brightly she headed toward the surf to join the rest in just having fun.

Paul learned that Hidekai used the old methods and was quite skilled. He used no tracing of a design as he worked to do the detailed outline all by hand. Natsumi and Mutsumi were by his side using their unique gifts to help reduce the pain. Hidekai was a machine when he worked and his posture showed it clearly. After the first few hours it was clear that a dragon's head was forming with the snout of the dragon being at the top of Paul's right shoulder. Tongues of flame seemed to dance down his right bicep and tricep as well, but there was no coloring. It was nearly lunch when they took a break and a couple of Natsumi's sons delivered plenty of lunch for all. Hidekai kept his work covered for the moment while Paul was flanked by a mother and daughter pair.

The lining process began anew after lunch, and for the next few hours the process continued. The pain did not abate, but was muffled thanks to Natsumi and Mutsumi. Finally, about an hour before dinner, Hidekai called a halt and had Natsumi summon Hotaru. The whole gang appeared however the work was currently covered by a sheet. None bothered with clothing at the moment as Hotaru stepped up into the cottage. Chihaya was allowed to follow, but no one else at the moment. Hidekai pulled the sheet back and asked, "Can you heal him without removing the lines?"

If there was one thing Hotaru had learned from the myriad of masters on the moon was control. "Yes I can Uncle." She placed her hands over her brother's back and focused her power on him. She could feel the pain and the damage that had to be done to the skin to work the ink in. She could feel the infection building even now as she brought her focus in tight. Within moments the skin began to heal, and the nerves stopped their protesting. Paul's breathing eased, and Hotaru finished her work and sat back a bit. She focused in on her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Hotaru. Thanks."

Hotaru smiled brightly and helped her unsteady brother to his feet. He regarded her for a moment and asked, "So you gave in?"

"Yeah I gave in." she admitted as the sheet was allowed to fall away. "Want to take a look at the progress?"

"Sure," he agreed and he allowed himself to be led to the furo to check things out.

Chi watched things from the group and then patted Chihaya's hip. "What's up sweetie?"

"How come it doesn't look like yours yet?" asked the girl.

"Oh," began Chihaya as she answered, "Uncle is not finished with the drawing yet and he still has to color it in yet. Plus your daddy isn't getting a tiger like mine."

"What is he getting?" asked Chi. Nabiki chuckled at the question and knew the drill. Answer one question that a child poses, and more follow.

Chihaya leaned down and stage whispered, "I think it is going to be a dragon."

"Ooooo!" chimed Chi with a level of excitement.

It took most of the next day to finish the lining and the coloring process began. The coloring process took another two and a half days to complete, and at the end of each day Hotaru brought her abilities to bear on her brother. Being able to heal gave Hidekai a unique view on his work and he was able to fix a few minor coloring flaws because of it. On the final day after Hotaru was finished Paul stood up and everyone got a good look at the work.

The dragon's body was a deep green with fierce clawed feet on its forelegs and back legs. He had dark red fins that seemed to exude a heat all their own. Like Hotaru suspected there were tongues of flame on his right upper arm that almost seemed to dance. The dragon wore a fierce expression that in one aspect showed the fierceness of love to family, yet the fierceness of a warrior to any enemy. Lunch was then consumed, and Paul rejoined the rest while Hidekai took the rest of the day to enjoy napping in a comfortable chair.

It was a bit past lunch and Paul had to take care of some specific duties that tend to call throughout the day, and was heading to grab a bottle of water to enjoy. "Hey Paul can you come here for a second?" called Hotaru.

"Sure be there in a sec!" he replied.

He padded out onto the porch to head towards the sound of where Hotaru's voice had come from and stopped dead in his tracks. He struggled mightily to contain his laughter, but the sight before him just struck him as nothing but funny. He collapsed in gales of helpless laughter and wasn't even bothering with any sort of dignity. Nabiki came out to see what was up and she had to chuckle a bit at what she saw.

Chi of course had been coated in her sunscreen and was currently purple from head to toe and was smiling widely making her eyes and teeth stand out. What Nabiki didn't expect was to find Hotaru and Chihaya just as naked as Chi, and both covered in the purple sunscreen and smiling as wide as Chi was. Finally Paul was able to regain some of his bearings again and stated, "I'd take a picture of that if I knew that Nodoka wouldn't kill me." He focused in on his younger sister, "And you give me a hard time?"

"Hey it was worth seeing your reaction," replied Hotaru as she made sure the sunscreen was fully worked into Chi before she and Chihaya took care of each other's backs.

"You're bad," quipped Nabiki with a smile and a wink.

That same day of the members of Natsumi's family brought a customs agent and his daughter in to stamp Hotaru's passport. The government didn't see the need as the Sailor Scouts were still national heroes, but both the crowns insisted that protocol be followed, and it was a happy girl that left with an autograph from Sailor Saturn after her father stamped a passport.

The next morning the process began for Nabiki, however the head of her dragon began on her left shoulder. Nabiki was much smaller than Paul, and the lining process went a bit quicker for her. Again after four and a half days the process was completed and Nabiki's dragon was complete. A dark yellow body and blue fins and flames were the color scheme. There didn't seem to be the heat that was on Paul's, but a deep and deadly cold.

Hotaru thought she noticed something, and had the couple stand next to each other with their backs facing the group. She looked towards their lower backs following the tails, and she came to a realization that the tails didn't end, they disappeared, however she followed the sightline from one back to the other and she realized that Nabiki's dragon's tail was wrapped around the tail of Paul's and ended on Paul, and vice versa. "Oh my Kami that is so cool!"

"What?" exclaimed the group.

"Look," began Hotaru, "Follow the tail on Paul's dragon. See how it ends?" She looked to the group and they all nodded, she noticed that Hidekai was smiling like a cat that got a canary. "Follow the line now," she continued with her finger, "See, it picks up and wraps around part of the dragon on Nabiki, and the same happens with her dragon too."

"Fascinating," whispered Chihaya as she approached the pair and scrutinized the work her uncle had done. "I almost didn't notice it," she admitted, "Nice catch Hotaru." Eight days in the sun had bronzed up Chihaya noticeably, and her whole pallor seemed healthier. "You did that deliberately, didn't you Uncle," she stated.

He laughed and smiled. "Of course I did," he admitted, "Paul and Nabiki are mates for life, as are the dragons I gave them. It is only appropriate."

"I agree," added Natsumi. "That is most wonderful work."

The group remained on the island until it was time for Paul and Nabiki to leave. It was a somber bunch that took the boat to the main island where Mutsumi took charge of Yoko and Musashi to make sure they got home on time for the start of classes again. Chihaya and Hidekai returned to their home to report to Chihaya's father and to catch up on being a family.

* * *

"But I don't want to go home," whine Chi as they stood at the entry to the gate area at the airport.

Natsumi pulled the girl into her arms and held her, "I know dear, but you have a home to go to and your mother and father must return to do their jobs as well. My door will always be open when you and your parents need a vacation."

"So I can come back?" asked the girl.

Natsumi smiled, "Of course you can dear."

"Will Yoko-nee, Musashi-nee, and Ayumi-nee be there too?"

"I'm sure they would be delighted to be there with you again."

"Okay," replied Chi in a somewhat mollified, but still petulant tone. Natsumi watched as they headed toward the gate to board for the flight home.

"Mother, do you think they know yet?" asked Ayumi

"Know what dear?" Natsumi suspected what the question was, but wanted to get Ayumi to ask it, mostly to test her senses.

"That Nabiki-san is expecting."

"How many did you sense?"

"Two mother," she replied

Natsumi thought for a moment, "Probably not yet Ayumi. It is still too early to tell even with the use of the fertility idol. She should be feeling the effects in another week or two."

Ayumi accepted her mother's answer, but as per usual she posed a new question, "Was it wise to let her get a tattoo like that?"

Natsumi smiled at the question and didn't hesitate to answer, "Normally I would say no, however Wantanabe-san is meticulous and fastidious with his equipment. Plus with the addition of Hotaru's gifts there was little if any danger."

"That is good to know," replied Ayumi.

"Well my dear it is time for us to go home," stated Natsumi as she led her daughter out of the airport and toward the waiting taxi stand.

* * *

They had been home now for three weeks and were tanned and rested. They had explained to their parents about their trip and what had specifically happened. Naturally the whole gang at the palace found out and everyone that they were close with just had to see. They marveled at the level of detail and peppered the pair with questions. However at the moment Nabiki was home waiting for a certain someone to come back. She had been feeling green around the gills for the past two weeks, and after some prodding from her husband she agreed to go visit her sister and brother-in-law at their clinic. The blood and urine samples were instantly sent to the lab and were processed while Nabiki, Kasumi, and Tofu chatted. When the results came in, well to put it mildly Nabiki was stunned.

"Hey I'm home!" called Paul from the entry to their home. He was of course greeted by Lady who was very happy to have him back. She padded into the living room, tongue hanging out and tail swishing happily. Paul was not far behind. "Hey, what's up? I got your message and came straight home." Nabiki just motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

Nabiki paused a bit, letting a bit of the old Ice Queen show through for just a moment. "Well, I found out what is up," she began in a serious tone.

Paul paled a bit at her words, "What is wrong?" There was a level of fear and concern in his tone, and Nabiki knew it.

"No, nothing is wrong Paul," stated Nabiki. She realized that she was beating around the bush. "Paul I'm pregnant."

"Puh… You're… P.. ppp," started Paul. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly let the breath out, and when he opened his eyes his mind was a touch more focused. "You're pregnant?" he asked, she just nodded. "How far along?"

"Just over a month according to Kasumi and Tofu," she confirmed.

The whole situation hit Paul finally and he seemed to rock back in his chair a bit, "I'm going to be a daddy again. Holy shit!" Paul's face and expression was one of pure unadulterated awe. "A baby," he stated.

"Babies," corrected Nabiki. That one word brought all processing capabilities that Paul's brain had at the moment. He just seemed to stare at her, frozen in position. She stood up and walked over to her husband and promptly made herself home in his lap. As her arms wrapped around him, his automatically pulled her in. "I'm carrying twins Paul."

Paul finally rebooted and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Tofu has gotten really good at ki readings, and he was able to detect two embryos forming," answered Nabiki. They stayed like that for the rest of the day until Chi came home. They ordered dinner from the Nekohanten.

* * *

I'm wrapping things up from here. Got to introduce beaus for Haruka, Michiru, and Mokoto as well. I'm planning on starting with Mokoto first and it may be a while before it is fully committed to the computer. Thanks to all for reading and sticking with me this long.


	46. History Is A Funny Thing

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 46, History Is A Funny Thing

* * *

Their new library was a wondrous place. It was well lit and had plenty of natural lighting, to say nothing of the available seating for studying their history and being able to cross-reference all their documents. It had been a long and tedious process of document preservation and translation into Lunar Script form as well. All their records were now backed up to the ever expanding database and now things were far easier to search.

With age comes wisdom, but there also comes the changes in the human body. Hair color begins to change at some point, as does the ability to read print. Kuh Lohn and the other elders all accepted this fact long ago, and with their arrival on the Moon all those years ago their eye care had improved as well. So she sat with her new glasses perched safely on her nose as she continued to read documents from their founding and history. Her stack of handwritten notes had grown considerably over the past few days, and thankfully someone was coming over today.

"Hey old mummy," quipped Mu Tze, "What did you need me for?"

As he approached she grabbed her stick and gave the now young man a whack on the head, tough not as nearly as hard as she could. "Respect your elders there Mr. Part Timer!" she quipped in a good natured tone. It had become standard practice in their relationship, he calls her and old mummy, she whacks him and calls him Mr. Part Timer. "Glad you made it," she stated. "Take a look at my notes and tell me I'm not wrong."

Mu Tze did as he was instructed and began to rapidly scan through the elder's notes. He flipped back and forth between pages with his eyes growing larger by the minute. "Of all the things that are holy," he remarked. "Are you sure about this?"

"I think I am," she remarked. "And to think she has been right under our noses all this time."

"Elder this is beyond amazing," he began, "I mean she is such an important part of Amazon history."

"I know Mu Tze I know." She sat back for a moment contemplating her discoveries. "I'm the third elder to independently confirm this fact. I was getting ready to present this to the council shortly."

"Really now?" he asked, and Kuh Lohn just nodded. "Well let's get your notes organized then."

"Agreed," replied the elder as she began her final review. "So how goes the engagement?"

Mu Tze smiled, "I am very happy Elder. I couldn't ask for anyone better." He thought for a moment and added, "She can be a bit flighty on occasion, and her use of metaphors needs some serious work, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." He was smiling as he spoke and Kuh Lohn piled the documents in his hands.

She smiled warmly at the young man before her and couldn't resist, "Who would have thought that the blind duck would actually catch a woman, who is a princess none the less."

Mu Tze recognized the humor, but chose to be honest, "Certainly not me!"

The walk to the council chambers was short and easy. Kuh Lohn was in the lead and she led the way in with Mu Tze trailing along. The others had assembled and were taking time to pour some tea and enjoy some fresh baked goods. One of the elders of course spotted the pair and she poured tea for her fellow. Mu Tze placed Kuh Lohn's notes at her place on the table and retreated to the side to observe.

The elders were quick to take their places and Lu Fah tapped the hilt of a dagger on the table to call the somewhat impromptu meeting to order. "So now that we are all here we should get started," she began without preamble. "So what did you find Kuh Lohn."

"I believe that I have found the same that Rin Xie and Rin Si found during their own studies, though I can only suspect," began Kuh Lohn. "I too began my search quite by accident at the palace library and discovered the unique history that it contains. I learned that while they recorded many glowing accomplishments, they also recorded their mistakes and missteps. There was little that seemed to be left out, if anything."

Taking a sip of tea and a breath she continued, "I began to focus in upon the last days of the final Serenity before the current Queen assumed her duties and throne. I learned much of that time and the rulers of the different planets, and of the planetary guardians. It came with some surprise that the guardian of Jupiter, or as they are called today the Sailor Scout of Jupiter had the name Hippolitya at that time, and that she was the Princess to the throne of Jupiter and the Heir and daughter of the Queen of Jupiter as well. I do remember our own history quite well, and our Goddess also is named as such."

"So I continued to search within the archives of the Palace and learned of the endeavors of the Princess as well. From a young age she trained with a core group of close friends, all girls until she assumed the mantle and duties that were hers by birthright. She became the protector of Jupiter as her mother assumed the throne. She continued to train and to train her friends, and soon, with her mother's blessing, she was able to establish a command and a ship crewed entirely by women."

"Some considered her choice foolish, while most others supported her and even ended up developing friendly rivalries with other ships and crews. She and her crew were well respected throughout the solar system. Her and her crew were probably one of the best ships of their time. Then came the great fall, and things get a bit murky from my research. The only thing I have to rely on fully is ship's logs and some are incomplete. Near as I can gather the Princess at that time was fighting alongside her queen and her crew were valiantly defending themselves as best as they could. By the time of the final battle she had integrated some men into the crew, but they were greatly in the minority. Their ship was crippled at some point, and the captain at the time ordered an evacuation through a magical portal that took many of the wounded and surviving crew to Earth. The captain and a small group remained behind and rammed their doomed ship into the enemy's flagship, destroying it."

Rin Xie added, "That is the same information that I found a well two weeks ago. All I can add is that many of the survivors of the crew are listed as founders and elders from our ancient history. Also it seems that many of us carry the same genetic markers that were in many of the crew members, so I think the probability is very high that we are descended from her handpicked crew."

Mu Tze couldn't help but whistle in admiration. "To think our history is that deep and rich, and we considered so much a pure legend," he stated in awe.

"That is very true Mu Tze," agreed Luh Fah. She looked around the table at her fellow elders, "Well what do you propose we do for the future?"

"Not much," commented the one elder who had been quite snarky when dealing with Minako during their encounter so long ago. "Our young are developing their combat skills in addition to others we had long neglected. Some are considering entering into Her service, and I see no reason to discourage this."

"Agreed," commented another, "however the Princess and Heir to Jupiter deserves to know what we have learned, and that her crew survived and had descendants that will serve under her."

Kuh Lohn cackled at that statement, "I'm just thinking about the look on the poor dear's face when we tell her."

"I'm expecting her jaw to hit the floor," commented Lu Fah. She looked around the room catching all the eyes of the elders around. "So are we agreed?" she asked. All heads nodded an affirmative.

* * *

Mokoto was deep in her college textbooks. She had changed out of her Senshi clothing and was in a set of comfortable sweats and t-shirt that she had purchased when a Cirque du Soleil show had come to town and she and the others went to see it on opening night. At Paul's insistence they had gone the Tapis Rouge route and while more expensive, it had been more than worth the money. The food was awesome and she found herself exchanging recipes with some of the chefs afterwards.

She was hip deep in an advanced economics course that she was taking and was about halfway done with her assignment. She only had the courses that had been supplied by the US and Japanese Military Academies left and they were very interesting for her. Thankfully she had ready access to a source, called Paul Williams of course, and she and the others learned quite a bit from him.

Augmenting that were memories that had begun to filter back into everyone's minds as well, and some of the history that they had been learning was stunning. None of the girls was really prepared, but between Setsuna, the Amazon Elders, the Musk, and Saffron, well they were all learning from them as well. Their guidance was invaluable as was the voices from the community as well. Oh there were some malcontents here and there, but that was to be expected.

So for now she focused in on her school work in a small apartment right next door to Nodoka, Genma, and Hotaru. She had seen her official apartments when they first moved in, but for just her it seemed terribly large and lonely for just her, so she opted for the apartment she had now. It wasn't terribly large, but it had a nice sized bedroom, a comfortable kitchen and dining area, a guest room, a room she used as an office/study, and a generous main living space that all-in-all, was seldom used. Usually she would be out visiting others, so it came with some surprise that the annunciator made its call announcing someone was here to see her.

Puzzled she rose and mumbled, "Who could that be?" to herself and padded barefoot to the door. It was early afternoon on a weekend and there was nothing on the schedule that was official, just a nice dinner with Nodoka, Hotaru, and Genma. The door had been imbued with specific magics that allowed her to see who was standing outside, and to her surprise it was the trio of Kuh Lohn, Rin Sie, and Rin Xie all standing there with a tray of something and warm smiles.

A puzzled smile spread across her face and she opened the door and greeted her guests. "Elders! It is good to see you today," she began, "So what brings you over?"

"Oh nothing much," began Rin Sie, "I just happened to bake too many cookies…" Funny thing is before she could finish all the elders found themselves swept into Makoto's apartment with no real idea on how they exactly got there. Makoto bustled out from the kitchen with a tray of cups in hand along with some small plates. The elders regarded each other for a stunned moment, and decided just to chuckle a bit and to sit and enjoy themselves for a moment.

Tea was quickly poured and the cookies served. Rin Sie had really expanded her cooking and baking skills in the years since arriving and she was the proud owner of a renowned bakery that had her at the helm and many apprentices as well. Her double chocolate chunk was beyond decadent and they were a favorite of many a child, regardless of age. The traffic to the Amazon's home had increased quite a bit thanks to their baking and training, and they were prospering beyond their wildest dreams.

"Oh I needed these," remarked Mokoto with a level of pure bliss. They all quietly sipped their tea and ate the cookies for a few minutes while just enjoying the feeling of company. Smiling Mokoto looked to Rin Sie and said "Thanks for the chocolate fix elder, but what really brings you, Kuh Lohn, and Rin Xie out. Two elders is a visit, three is something else."

Kuh Lohn chuckled at getting caught per say, and she knew Mokoto was a smart young lady. "It seems you know us all too well Mokoto," added Kuh Lohn with humor evident in her voice.

"Indeed," added Rin Xie. "Tell me dear," she began in a warm and even tone, "What do you remember now about the past?"

Mokoto sat back and held her cup in both hands as she gathered her thoughts. "Things are trickling in slowly over time really," she began, "I do remember bits and pieces from the happier times before everything went south. I also remember commanding a large ship of my own, but the details are still fuzzy to be honest. I just haven't had the time to research my past as much as I would like."

That admission was open and honest, and the elders knew she was quite busy with college and her duties in support of the crown as well. "Well there are some things that have come to light recently," began Rin Sie, "You are aware of your name before being reborn."

"Of course," chirped Mokoto, "Hippolyta of course."

Rin Sie chuckled a bit at that, "Would you believe that is the name of our tribe's Goddess?"

Mokoto's eyes went wide, and in a nearly breathless voice she asked, "Your Goddess?"

"Yes dear, our Goddess," replied Kuh Lohn. "Imagine our surprise while touring the palace one day we learned of your name in that time. So the old goat over here," continued the elder as she jerked her thumb in the direction of Rin Sie, "got to our library and the archives here in the palace and did some serious digging." Smiling now she continued, "So she mentioned something to the old bat over here," as she gestured toward the other elder, "and she too went digging and learned the same thing."

"So we happened to mention this to the old mummy here," added Rin Xie, "and she confirmed the research independently." She sat back nearly in awe, "Normally it would have taken us quite a bit more time, and so when Kuh Lohn brought this to the council's attention, well we volunteered to drop in and let you know in private."

Motoko was stunned by this development. She had settled in being a part of the Saotome family and was considered a full fledged member. The loss of her parents those many years ago sometimes seemed very fresh and recently she had been thinking of them more and more. Getting a date was nearly impossible for her it seemed, so for all she was doing it seemed naught but treading water. This however was creating ripples in her pond as it were, and once again Mokoto was at a loss for what to do. "Wow," she began finally, "I really don't know what to say or do to be honest."

"For not probably nothing dear," began Rin Xie. "You have enough to worry about with your education and current duties."

"We will wait for a while to let the rest of the tribe know," added Rin Sie, "For now we will continue to teach our young and the others, and encourage them on their way."

Kuh Lohn smiled and patted the girl fondly on her hand, "Talk it over with someone you trust if you must, but just know that we will be there for you if needed."

Mokoto smiled at that and replied, "Thanks, I appreciate that too. Guess I'll have quite a bit to think about when I go to New York City and make an appearance at the United Nations."

"Well you'll do fine, trust me," comforted Kuh Lohn.

A soft beeping interrupted their talk and Mokoto regarded her watch for a moment and her eyes went wide with realization. "Oh my! It is nearly dinner time and I promised Nodoka I'd help out."

The elders shared a smile and hustled the young woman toward the door. "Well you get going and we'll clean things up here," ordered Rin Xie in a no nonsense tone. "You just relax and enjoy your dinner. We are quite capable of taking care of this."

Mokoto smiled and bowed, "Thank you." She quickly pulled on a pair of simple sandals and departed out the door for the quick jaunt down the hall to the Saotome apartments. The elders were quick about things, and within minutes they had departed the apartment making sure everything was back where it was supposed to be.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Genma and Nodoka recounting their day and with Ranko talking about what she learned in school that day. Mokoto had to smile at the girl's behavior, as she was quite proper in some things, but most assuredly a child in others. Motoko also had to admit getting roped into coloring with the girl while they lounged around on the floor was quite enjoyable, and it helped her to forget the burdens that were building slowly day by day.

So she stood there with Nodoka drying the dinner dishes and lost in her thoughts. "Something wrong Mokoto?" asked Nodoka interrupting the younger woman's musings.

Mokoto paused for a moment, and then set the now dry dish into the cupboard. She looked at Nodoka for a moment and then just asked, "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course dear," replied Nodoka, "always."

* * *

Just wrapping up a short chapter for now. Setsuna is the focus of the next one and it is already underway. I hope to have it posted soon, but I can't give any firm dates as to when I'm going to post it. I may also bring in an experience from my recent past when I attended a Renaissance Festival for the first time in years. I had so much fun I decided to go back the next weekend on my own.


	47. Setsuna's What?

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch 47, Setsuna's What ?

* * *

The peace of the morning was something that Setsuna enjoyed immensely. As a matter of fact if she didn't have to get out of bed she really wouldn't. The Queen was doing quite well, and all she had to do was help advise when needed. Her own duties were expanding as well, but today was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. Unfortunately she was sleeping alone, and her beau was back with his daughter on Earth visiting family and checking out her choices for furthering her education. To be honest she spent most nights with Hidekai, and by her location his daughter, and Setsuna was a morning fixture with the pair now. It was even closer to being official as he had proposed to her less than five short weeks ago, and she was still on cloud nine. He was also a marvelous and considerate lover as well, and it was more than obvious that he was faithful to his chosen.

She ignored the slight twinge in her stomach at the moment and she was quite content really. However that twinge in her stomach wouldn't go away. She sighed to herself and figured it must have been something she ate the night before. She ate with Serenity and Ranma and their families last night, and it had been a wonderful time. Her appetite seemed uncharacteristically large, however there was more than enough food considering the appetites that Ranma and Serenity have.

The twinge continued, and Setsuna figured it was time to get up and answer the most probable cause. So without preamble, but a bit of under her breath grumbling she slid out from under the covers and headed to the washroom and water closet to get started on the day. She didn't bother with a robe to be honest, and in her opinion it wasn't needed. As she proceeded to begin her morning routine she found herself quickly picking up speed into a dead run.

She made it to the toilet with barely a moment to spare where she lifted the lid, hit her knees, and emptied her stomach loudly. The storm passed and she flushed the remains down the toilet and she headed off to rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth. "That is the third time this week," she complained aloud to no one in particular. "I wonder if it was something I ate last night?"

Thinking nothing more of it her usual morning routine reasserted itself and she started on preparing for her day off. After a nice shower and soak she took the time to thoroughly brush out her green locks and she dressed in a comfortable blouse and skirt. She was planning on doing some shopping later and was looking forward to a nice easy day. A knock came at her door, and she had a good idea on who it was. "Enter!" called Setsuna in a pleasant tone.

A girl of no more than seventeen years entered pushing a cart with what was her typical breakfast with some fresh tea. "Good morning Lady Pluto," called the dark haired girl.

Setsuna just smiled at the young lady, "Yuhii, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Setsuna in private?"

Yuhii just smiled at Setsuna, "To be honest I lost count, besides it wouldn't be proper manners." She finished her statement with a roll of her eyes and the two shared a laugh. Yuhii's mother was a stickler for proper behavior and address, and with the outer door open she wasn't about to let things slip. Yuhii closed the door behind her and rolled the cart up to the chair where Setsuna waited. A second chair was close at hand, and it was where Yuhii would sit and join Setsuna when she was actually at the palace. She uncovered the tray of food and the smell was wonderful, well at least to Yuhii.

The aroma of the food hit Setsuna like a ton of bricks. Much to her chagrin her stomach lurched again, hard, and she again bolted for her toilet. Again she found herself on her knees retching up what was left in her stomach, and as things settled down she realized that Yuhii was right there at her side. "Are you okay Setsuna?" she asked in genuine concern.

"Yeah I think so," stated the older woman. "It must have been something I ate."

If there was one truth about Yuhii, is she was not dumb, not by a longshot. She happened to be the oldest sibling in a large family, and a suspicion was beginning to form in her mind. "What is that, four mornings in a row now?" she asked. Setsuna could only nod in response. "Look I think you should go in and see a doctor."

Setsuna tried to dismiss the request with a simple shrug off, "I'm sure it's nothing. More than likely it was something I ate."

Yuhii however was not buying it, as a matter of fact her face took on a slight scowl and a tic developed over her right eye. "Food poisoning my ass," she started, "Look at most people have a day or two when it comes to something bad they ate, am I correct?"

Setsuna didn't like where this was going, but she answered anyhow, "I think so."

"Okay fine," continued Yuhii, "However I know you well enough that you can easily detect bad food with little effort, and from what I gather your appetite was on par with that as of their Majesties. Correct?" Setsuna nodded. "Great so you agree. So that now tells me there is something else going on and you need to see a doctor today, and if you try and tell me otherwise I'm getting out the big guns?"

Setsuna sighed, "Look you don't have to tell the Queen. I'll make an appointment and I'll go in tomorrow or the day after."

If there was someone who could have the expression of a wolf with cornered prey, Yuhii was one such person. "Who said anything about getting the Queen involved," started Yuhii in a very deceptively pleasant tone. "I was thinking of Lady Ikuko and Lady Nodoka for starters."

Setsuna regarded Yuhii with a level gaze, "You wouldn't." There had been more than one world leader from Earth that left meeting with the Queen feeling less than whole when the mothers were in attendance, which when it came to high level meetings they usually were. They always listened and provided advice where they could, and heaven help the individual that tried to take advantage of the situation when they were in the room.

Yuhii just smiled sweetly, "Try me." Setsuna sighed, she knew the battle was lost. Yuhii helped Setsuna to her feet. "I brought some toast just in case. We have to get something into you for the moment before we head out. I think Dr. Ono and his wife are on duty today, so things should go smoothly."

Setsuna could only smile at the young woman at her side, "Okay you win. Now about that toast?"

* * *

It was a nice quiet dinner that Setsuna was sharing with friends and family. Well not entirely family really, but she had been on quite a few dates with a certain someone next to her, and they had taken to sharing a bed on more than one occasion. Thankfully it was just the adults. Karin was in her final year of high school here on the Moon, and had gladly volunteered for baby sitting duty watching over Chi. Hidekai Tenno had retired a number of years ago from the JSDF and had risen quite high in the ranks. He had worked side by side with Setsuna on that awful day so long ago now and had come to respect her quite a bit. He was already a widower at the time and trying to raise his daughter on his own. Thankfully when his superiors hinted at allowing him to retire early as he tried to offer military advice to the Moon Kingdom during those trying early days, he jumped at the opportunity. He really thought he was in trouble, but the very unexpected appearance by the Emperor himself helped seal the deal. Karin was not happy at first moving up to the Moon as she tended to be headstrong, but she learned quite a bit about herself in those first few weeks and she learned a lot about the Royals as well. Setsuna is just what Karin needed, a simple no nonsense female figure who had more than enough experience and wisdom to back up her positions, and Setsuna found she liked helping to guide the young girl along.

So they were having a nice quiet dinner with Paul and Nabiki and the conversation was pleasant in all respects. "Thanks again for the invite Setsuna," said Nabiki. "So what is really on your mind?"

"Yeah you seem to be walking on eggshells on occasion," added Paul. Both Nabiki and Paul were concerned for their friend and colleague as she seemed to have been sick recently.

"I suppose I can give one answer without getting myself into trouble," began Hidekai, "I asked Setsuna to marry me."

A pair of eyes went wide on the opposite side of the table and smiles blossomed across their faces. Said faces turned to look directly at a now lightly blushing Setsuna, "I accepted his proposal," she answered the unspoken congratulations. "However that is not quite all," she continued, "We are having Serenity perform the ceremony and it will be kept small, only close friends and family." She looked Paul dead in the eye and then asked, "Would you do me the honor of giving me away?"

Paul's reaction was almost comical. He nearly exhaled the sip he had been taking through his nose. He set his drink down and looked at Setsuna with a puzzled look. "Me?" he asked with a nearly incredulous tone. "But, why?"

Setsuna suspected that he would do that, and she had a good reason, well at least in her mind considering her current "condition." She looked at Paul directly, "Well to be honest other than the girls and Matsumoto you are one of the only men in years that I have truly gotten to know. Everyone else is just acquaintances or people I've met in passing."

Paul sat back, still stunned by the request. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He realized that what Setsuna was saying was nothing but the undiluted truth. Most of her relationships in recent years were one of familiarization with those who her duties required she have interaction with. She was only really friends with a core group of people, and having learned her history he was beginning to understand why. Opening his eyes he smiled at his friend and gave his answer, "I would be honored Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled brightly at Paul and promptly rose and took the step to his chair and promptly hugged her friend. "Thank you," whispered the heir to the ninth planet. She released him from the hug and promptly parked herself back in her chair.

Nabiki watched the interaction with a degree of happiness and contentment. She smiled warmly as the Senshi of Pluto hugged her husband, but she still just had to know. "So have you two set a date yet?" she asked.

"In three weeks time," answered Setsuna.

This paused Nabiki's train of thought for a moment, however again, she just had to know. "So why the rush?" came the next question as Nabiki and Paul reached for their drinks.

Setsuna sighed. She knew this question was going to come up, and there was little if any reason to dodge the question, so she chose the direct path. "Well to be honest, I'm pregnant."

The reaction from Paul and Nabiki was almost comical. Thankfully Nabiki still had the abilities cultivated during her years as the Ice Queen and she avoided a spit take. Paul however was not so fortunate, as a matter of fact he even spewed some out of his nose and was in a brief bit of pain for a second. Nabiki couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's predicament and all he could do is just glare for a moment. Recovering a bit he focused in on Setsuna with wide eyes and asked, "How long?"

She smiled demurely and replied simply, "Just over nine weeks according to the doctor."

"Really?" began Nabiki. "Well I suppose congratulations are in order." Nabiki added with a warm smile.

Three weeks had passed in what seemed like lightning speed. Paul in his dress uniform had a demure Setsuna on his arm as he led her down the aisle. The Senshi were there of course, and were their men as well. Ranko and Chi preceded the adults down the aisle acting as the flower girls. Gramps Hino ended up getting roped into performing a traditional small Lunarian ceremony with distinct overtones of her Plutonian heritage. A blush adorned her cheeks as she walked to the altar where her soon to be husband awaited. Standing to the other side was of course the girls, who were flanking Karin as she too was a part of the ceremony.

The ceremony was small and simple, and to be honest it did not take too long for the pair to exchange their vows and the ceremony to be finished. The families there, which included the families of all the scouts along with a few others approached and congratulated the pair. The post wedding feast was simple, but elegant and very delicious. The families just stayed for quite a few hours until Chi and Ranko began to lose steam and their eyelids drooped closed. Setsuna and Hidekai rose and made the rounds once again before Setsuna transformed into her Senshi form. She fixed her husband with a smoky gaze that spoke volumes, but only caused Karin to roll her eyes.

Setsuna gestured with her staff and a portal opened and she promptly drug her somewhat startled husband through. The portal closed and Karin, who now was holding Chi, looked to Paul and Nabiki, "Looks like you guys were right. It looks like I'm crashing at your place."

Nabiki just chuckled and replied simply, "Told you."

The assembled group worked quickly to clean things up in the large room that they had used for the ceremony and feast, and with many hands the work was light. Ranma and Ryoga were tasked with bringing the gifts to Setsuna's quarters, while the rest headed home.

In a lab a figure watched with a smile as she observed the planet called Pluto. She had suspected this would happen sooner rather than later, and she was spot on. After all being the greatest scientific genius in the universe had many advantages. Washu's smile grew as the biosphere of Pluto restored itself as she watched. She took note of the many droids and robots that went to work fixing the damage and restoring the structures. "Congratulations Setsuna," whispered Washu, "I think your mom would be very happy."

* * *

Well there is the second biosphere restored. This was something that was planned and I'm glad I was able to get it written out. Thanks to all for sticking with me this long, and I will finish this one someday, but I have no idea as to when.


	48. Mokoto at the UN

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 48, Mokoto at the UN

* * *

It took a bit of doing, but she had finally gotten used to the time change. Makoto really wasn't that much of a world traveler, but thanks to the hospitality of the Japanese government she was able to get some rest in the city that never sleeps. The day dawned bright and clear, and already the streets were filling up with traffic. So she rose and regarded the world outside her window.

Traffic was flowing and the bustle of the city was picking up. Rush hour was about to begin, however it was something that she wasn't too worried about. Her appointment was not for some time, and they had more than enough time to get to their destination that was located on the East River. She placed a call for some room service, and she began the process of getting ready for the day. If experience proved correct, she wouldn't have to wait long, and within fifteen minutes she was proven correct. A knock came on the door to her suite, and it was one of the ever helpful staff there with a push cart loaded with her breakfast choices, along with some complementary fruit. She thanked the young man that had delivered her breakfast for the past three mornings, and watched as he departed, all under the watchful eyes of the security detail that had been assigned to her. She sat at the small table, and with nothing short of bliss she began to consume the eggs and bacon that she had ordered. The tea was steeped to perfection and she enjoyed the sips that she took as she finished her breakfast.

A knock came at the door and with little if any surprise she found a young woman standing there in a respectable combination of blouse, skirt, jacket, and comfortable pumps that spoke of her professionalism and competence for her job. "Good morning Jennifer!" greeted Mokoto pleasantly.

"Good morning Princess. I hope you slept well," replied Special Agent Jennifer Smith of the DSS. She looked at Mokoto and asked, "So are you ready?"

Mokoto sighed and replied, "As ready as anyone can be when they are deliberately walking into a nest of vipers."

That elicited a laugh from Jennifer with the reply, "No argument from me. I take it you will be sitting with the Japanese Ambassador?"

"Yes," replied the Senshi of Jupiter, "Technically I am his guest and being allowed to address that bunch is supposed to be some type of 'high honor,' whatever that means."

Jennifer laughed at that one, adding, "Well considering the uproar that was caused when the Moon changed like it did I'm surprised there hasn't been more vocal resistance. Just keep your eyes open and don't trust anyone. I personally think that snake oil salesmen are better people than some over there." The women shared a laugh at that one.

* * *

He was successful at his trade, and in most respects he was getting ready to move back to Tokyo to bring his knowledge that he had developed over his years as an intern and now as a full-fledged trauma doctor to his homeland. However he was glad he stayed on for the past half of a year at the request of his boss, he learned even more, and he would be able to visit the UN, which just happened to be a few blocks north of Bellevue Hospital where he was employed. So Mamoru Chiba was going to take some personal time, and hopefully if he was lucky make contact with Mokoto. He didn't have his hopes up, but he wanted to try and make amends with the girls. So he hoped he would at least be able to make a quick contact.

* * *

They had been waiting for an opportunity like this for some time. All attempts at getting someone on the moon to carry out their holy mission had failed spectacularly, and every plan had been fully revealed, and many of the plotters and participants who hadn't been captured had gone into deep hiding. Now however one of the bitches was on the Earth, and in New York City to boot. So now they would make an example of her, and would let her die on the streets. Yes they would prevail eventually, and they would show the world that women, and specifically those witches are incapable of ruling anything.

* * *

They had come down at the behest of the Queen, with full knowledge of the DSS as well. Their abilities were amazing to begin with, and under the guidance of the King and his teachers, well this group of ninja was more that well prepared. Hiding in plain sight was simple really, and the addition of Moon technology only enhanced that even more. So for now they had a job to do, and they were going to do it.

* * *

Mokoto was dressed in her dress/gown that, while ornate, was functional without being ostentatious. It had the sigil of her house, and the sigil of the House of Serenity as well. It had the colors of her uniform when she was in Senshi form, and in some respects resembled said uniform but without the bows. Her crown and princess and heir to Jupiter was perched on her brow, and it gave her a regal bearing. A knock came at her door, and a familiar voice called out.

She seemed to glide over to the door and Mokoto opened it to find Jennifer standing there waiting for her. Jennifer smiled a bit impishly and decided to curtsey to the princess before her, and Mokoto barked, "Oh stop that!"

The detail chuckled and Jennifer apologized, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Her eyes were full of mirth and humor, and the only thing Mokoto could do was roll her eyes. "So are you ready?"

Mokoto sighed and answered, "As ready as I can be."

"Okay then," stated Jennifer as she took the lead to walk down the hall to the elevator. Mokoto closed her door and quickly followed, and the present members of the DSS fell in line behind and ahead for the short walk. An elevator was waiting for her and she quickly boarded for the ride. The detail assigned to her followed and they were silent for the ride down to the basement. The doors slid open to reveal another small part of her detail waiting for her arrival and they too joined the slightly growing procession.

The walk was pleasant, and she had smiles and polite greetings for everyone as she was led down the hallway. Arriving at the parking garage there was a trio of SUVs waiting with engines running. Mokoto was escorted to the middle one and she quickly boarded. Jennifer took the seat next to her and the vehicles left the garage heading along a specific route. The ever helpful and very professional NYPD took up positions in front and behind to escort the VIP and her protective detail to the UN where she was to be for a while.

Mokoto smiled as the drive proceeded. Here there wasn't much that could faze a New Yorker, and was most assuredly unique in her situation. She loved the few sites she had seen, and she had to admit that this was a very diverse and unique city. She was looking forward to doing a bit of touring and some shopping as well. With no problem the NYPD escort ensured their arrival at the UN, and the vehicles pulled up to the entrance. Mokoto was quickly escorted into the UN, where the American and Japanese Ambassadors waited for her. Smiling she approached the men, "Ambassador's, good morning!"

"Good morning Princess," greeted the American Ambassador with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Quite good Ambassador," she replied. "I'm looking forward to today."

The Japanese Ambassador chuckled a bit, "Don't be so sure. Speeches can be beyond tedious and many will be quite pointed and insulting."

Mokoto smiled and interesting smile and she replied, "We are expecting that, and we are prepared for that." The men began to walk and there were cameras off to the side filming their greeting and photographing as well.

"So you are expecting some threats?" asked the Japanese ambassador.

"We are," she answered. "We have had attempts already, and they have been dealt with."

"Independent or state sponsored?" asked the American.

"A mix of both," she admitted. "You are aware of our contact with the Swiss?"

"Yes," admitted the Japanese gentleman. "We are happy that they are helping."

"They are but they are being frustrated by various states and their leadership. We anticipate things coming to a head eventually, but I and my Queen hope that they won't," admitted Makoto.

"So do we," agreed the American, "So do we."

'Dear God some of these speeches are boring,' thought Mokoto. One speech ended, and during a short interval the Saudi Ambassador slipped a note to the Japanese Ambassador. Without fanfare or drawing much attention to himself the Japanese Ambassador read the note, and passed it to Mokoto. She read the note and her face grew hard. "Concerns indeed," spoke Mokoto in a soft and low tone.

"Agreed," replied the man next to her. "This may be an interesting speech from their ambassador. Will you be able to adapt?"

Mokoto smiled at the concerned man sitting next to her, "I think so. Setsuna is a good teacher and thorough when needed."

The ambassador's face changed to a vicious smile, "Indeed! I look forward to the official response then." It was time for a break and he rose to treat the young lady to a nice lunch on the premises. "So would you like to join me for lunch?"

Mokoto smiled, "That sounds wonderful." Rising she fell in quickly with the man and they headed for a nice simple Japanese lunch.

* * *

Why he had to have been stuck with an intern from this accursed country was beyond him. Americans in his opinion were decadent and beneath him, at least in his vaunted opinion. His country was far older and had a far more rich history, again in his own opinion. So for now he would barely tolerate the young man that had been assigned to him, and he took a perverse pleasure in berating and belittling the boy. "Quit falling behind," he complained loudly, "I swear you Americans are all lazy."

"Sorry Ambassador," apologized the young man.

"As you should be!" barked the man. His dark Middle Eastern appearance spoke of his homeland, and how he longed to leave this stinking festering place and head back to Syria. In a fit of cruelty he decided to act out in public. Turning on his heel he struck out with his hand and knocked the stack of papers the young man had been carrying around. As the papers hit the ground he yelled, "Worthless fool! In my homeland I could have you shot!"

The staccato sound of a pair of rapidly approaching footsteps caught the man's attention and he looked up to see who would dare approach him. He looked up to see a young woman with a circlet or crown adorning her head, with the symbol that was used for the Moon and one other on her sleeve, and a stormy expression adorning her face. "Is it normal for an esteemed Ambassador to act like a boorish lout? Or is it you feel safe in your position that no one would dare seek justice?"

The Ambassador thought for a moment before he recognized, "Ah, one of those accursed witches from the moon. How interesting that you would come sniffing around here."

Mokoto's eyes flashed, and oh how she wanted to act, but she knew she was being watched, and not all the eyes were friendly. "Indeed," she stated with a barely disguised level of contempt in her voice. "You should know that I am well aware of who you are, and what you think you are capable of. There is more to the Queen that I serve than you realize."

Another man approached the Ambassador and whispered into the man's ear. "I have other issues to deal with. Boy, deliver the papers to my office and then disappear from my sight for the rest of today." Without waiting for a reply he turned and headed off in another direction.

Mokoto watched for a moment, sighed, and then turned to help the harried young man. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The young man regarded her for a moment, and his eyes went wide with recognition. "Madam please you don't have to help me. It is my responsibility anyhow. Plus I'm used to it."

Not fully listening to his plea she squatted down to help him gather things up, all while being observed by others seen and unseen. "It's okay, I don't mind really. Plus I saw it all."

"Um, thank you Madam," as he resumed gathering up the scattered papers.

She sighed in slight exasperation as the work continued. "I'm going to make this request once. No miss, ma'am, madam, or other similar honorifics. I get that enough back home so I don't need it here. My name is Mokoto, Mokoto Kino. What is your name?"

The poor young man blushed, he was a brown haired young man with light blue eyes. "Matthew ma'am, uh, Mokoto. Matthew Jones. Most everyone calls me Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt," offered Mokoto with a warm smile. The task was finished and the pair stood up. Mokoto handed him the stack she had gathered and she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," admitted Matt. "I'm just trying to earn some more money to help pay for college."

"That's good," she replied. "So where are you going?"

"NYU for Poly Sci," he replied. "I got a partial scholarship and some loans, but it doesn't cover all my expenses. So I found this job and it pays okay for now. I have another year to go before I graduate, and I think it will look good on my resume."

Footfalls approached, and an aide to the American Ambassador approached. "Ah there you are," he started. "The schedule got pushed back again, and as far as we can tell you'll be addressing the assembly tomorrow. Also the Iranian President will be addressing tomorrow as well. The Ambassador thought you would like to know."

Mokoto smiled at the aide, "Thank you. Please let Jennifer know that I'll be ready to head back to my hotel when I'm done. I'm dying for some more of their pizza."

"Where are you staying at?" asked Matt.

Mokoto sighed, "The put me up at the Plaza. I wanted someplace smaller, but it seems someone overruled me."

Matt's look was incredulous. "Pizza from the Plaza? Oh puhleaze you can do better than that!"

"I can?" she asked. Mokoto was puzzled about his statement and the level of passion behind it.

The aide who was still there chuckled and added, "Leave it to the college students to know where to go for the best pizza."

Mokoto regarded the aide for a minute, and then asked "Are you sure?"

He again chuckled and replied, "Heck yes. I attended Syracuse University years ago in Syracuse NY and all the old haunts have just gotten better up there. Trust me he'll know what he is talking about."

Mokoto thought for a moment and considered the words she heard carefully. She made a snap decision on the spot, "Tell you what. Since you got chased out of here head for the Ritz. Take a cab if you have to and I'll meet you there since I have no official functions tonight. Do you know of any good spots by my hotel?"

Matt just smiled and replied, "Oh hell yes!"

"Good. I'll just have to let someone know that you are going to meet me there so she doesn't have a fit." She regarded Matt for a moment and asked, "You don't mind waiting?"

"Nope," he replied, "I'm taking a course online at the moment and there is an end of term paper I need to work on. It will be enough to keep me busy for a few hours easy."

"Great," she replied. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Sure, no problem," replied the younger man.

The two parted and went their separate ways for now. They hadn't gone one hundred yards before they both stopped dead and asked themselves the same question, "Did I just get a date?" Light blushes adorned their faces for a while afterwards.

* * *

The advantage of being an industrious student is one is able to work most anywhere. Members of the DSS knew of his impending arrival, and he had been escorted to a small room well off the lobby when he did arrive. He was being monitored by an agent and at first it was a bit creepy, but once he had his laptop up and running he became focused on his task. An external drive held images of what he needed, and he was working off the documents that it contained. His fingers seemed to blur over the keyboard as he typed and as sometimes happens, Matt lost complete track of time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention and Matt looked up to see a DSS agent standing there with a smile. "She arrived and is getting changed now," offered the older man. "You might want to pack things up."

Matt looked at his watch and his eyes went wide when he realized just how much time had passed. "You're right," he agreed and he quickly began to save his work and pack up his computer into his backpack. He quickly finished the task and shouldered the backpack as he stood up. The DSS agent led the way and escorted the young man to a nearly hidden bank of elevators where they waited for a few minutes.

The door slid open and revealed someone that seemed so very different to the woman he had met earlier that day, but deep down he knew it was her by the sparkle in her eyes. She had ditched the formal wear for a set of comfortable flats, a pair of jeans that hugged her curves in all the right spots, a simple blouse was worn under a comfortable windbreaker, and a ball cap that she had purchased when Cirque du Soleil came to the Moon was on her head, with her hair pulled back in a simple tail. "Okay are you ready?" asked Mokoto.

Blushing lightly Matt replied, "Yeah, I am."

They began their walk, and Mokoto's shadow joined them also in comfortable civilian clothing. "So where we going?"

Matt was not surprised that she was joining them, as a matter of fact he had been told that this would happen to ensure Mokoto's safety. "Ray's over on Lexington is a good spot for pizza, and they are fast and efficient as well."

Jennifer's eyes went wide, she knew Ray's quite well. She spoke softly into a hidden microphone in her collar and as they proceeded another man joined them. "Sounds like a perfect choice. Probably the best in the area." She looked at Mokoto and asked, "You don't mind walking?"

"Nope, not at all," answered the woman. "It will make for a nice change."

"Well let's be off then," said Jennifer as they began their short trek for real New York Pizza.

The next morning the process seemed to repeat itself for Mokoto, however today she would be addressing the UN. Again arriving without incident the door were quickly opened and she stepped out of the SUV with ease. She spotted a familiar figure entering the building and walked over to him with a spring in her step. "Good morning Matt," she called.

He looked to see who was calling him and a smile formed on his face. He walked over to greet Mokoto, "Good morning, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, though I'm not sure about the individual I'm following."

Matt's face turned thoughtful for a moment, and he offered, "Well, not much I can say, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"No argument from me," agreed Mokoto. "Well you have a good day." Turning she took a few steps before she stopped and turned, "You still up for hitting that deli you pointed out last night?"

"Sure am," he agreed.

"So I guess I'll meet you in the lobby again?"

"Yeah that sounds great," admitted the young man with a smile. He was drinking in the form of the woman before him and noticed something off. A small red dot appeared just about where her heart lay, and with a mix of horror and determination he closed the distance quickly and knocked Mokoto to the ground. She looked up in surprise, and then horror as a red stain began to blossom across his chest, and with a look of surprise Matt fell to his knees. "Mokoto," he called weakly as he toppled over to side.

Mokoto's face went from surprise, to horror, to a grim determination. Without even thinking she went through a fast transformation that had the appearance of her blurring for just a moment and she flew to Matt's side. "Sniper!" cried out someone, and chaos then reigned for a bit as the DSS and UN security tried to get control of the situation.

"Ma'am we have to get you to cover," pleaded Jennifer.

Mokoto fixed Jennifer with a look that brought pause to all around. "They can't touch me like this, no one can." She looked around the crowd and called in a clear and commanding voice, "Is there a medic?"

"No Princess, but there is a doctor here," called a voice from her past.

"Mamo-baka?"

He sighed in resignation as her reaction and name she used was probably accurate, and he wasn't about to argue, "Yeah, been a while." He was taking an extended break in the hopes of catching her speech live, but he still had to go on duty eventually and had done some horse trading to get the current block of time free. He was examining the young man and he pulled out a set of trauma scissors and he made quick work of the clothing Matt had on above the waist. He continued the exam and paused to regard Mokoto for a moment, "Is there a reason you are still here? You may be able to catch those who did this."

"I have others supporting me at the moment," she admitted. A set of third generation IFF glasses materialized on her face and she began to hear the reports from the ninja that had come down for just such an occurrence. She watched as a paramedic crew arrived on the scene and aided the doctor in his task.

"We'll be transporting him to Belleview, so you can meet us there." There was a level of no nonsense and command in Mamoru's voice, and Mokoto knew it was time to join the hunt. Jaws dropped as she bounded off in the direction that her IFF provided, and she knew she was being followed by a NYPD helicopter.

* * *

The ninja were fast and they had been distributed throughout the area surrounding the UN. They all wore their IFF glasses in a huge range of styles, but they all received the same information. Speed was their ally now, and considering how they were spread out they were able to converge on the location where the shot was fired from very quickly. Okoi was the first to arrive to detect someone running down the hallway toward a nearby stairwell. A single leap brought her to the open window at the stairwell and she was able to identify the man as the one having fired a weapon recently. The real time database of information was connected to her IFF and she knew that they were looking for a shooter.

Her target acted with some surprise as she boiled through the window and he reached inside his coat for something. Okoi didn't hesitate to act. With a measure of surprise she was inside his reach and she struck his arm numbing it instantly and effectively disarming the man. She identified another ninja approaching from the opposite direction, while others were securing the room the shot came from.

Saemon and others were scoping out the alleyway near the building when he spotted a car with its trunk open, engine running, and driver seeming to try and look in every direction. Another ninja approached from the opposite direction, and Saemon spotted the ninja gathering their Ki in a small but effective ball if need be. Sirens began to wail in the background and the man looked decidedly nervous. A shadow flew overhead to land on the roof of the building, and his IFF told him Mokoto had arrived.

Saemon was focused now on the man in the car. He watched as the individual in question hopped out of the driver's seat and went to close the trunk. Saemon closed the distance first and surprised the man by perching on the roof of the sedan. "In a hurry aren't you?" asked Saemon.

"Fuck off," replied the dark skinned man as he reached in to his jacket. The other ninja approached, and Tenzin struck a pair of pressure points that paralyzed the man's arm temporarily and then drove the man to his knees in agony. Saemon pulled the man's arm out of his jacket and secured him using his own clothing to keep his arms pinned at his sides.

The men smiled at each other as they pulled out their special identification as armed members of the NYPD approached. "Well the IFF reports the shooter was in this car by detecting traces of his DNA," mentioned Tenzin. "Looks like it isn't just the four legged rats that this wonderful city has to be concerned with."

"Agreed, bro, agreed." Saemon now was related to Tenzin by marriage, and he was happy for his sister and his friend.

Okoi at time could be accused of being many things, a tomboy at heart, a strong hunter when they lived on Earth, and when she was in certain moods, well, catty. She was dancing around the shooter and toying with him like a cat playing with a cornered mouse. Mokoto approached from the rooftop stairwell and paused for a moment to take in the scene. She sighed and shook her head, "Please quit playing and secure him. The NYPD is on their way up."

"Sorry," apologized Okoi and she quickly kicked the shooter's legs out from under him and she used his jacket to pin his arms to his sides. The ninja on site all pulled out their special identification as the NYPD and DSS continued to arrive on the scene.

It was a few hours later and the UN was just now barely getting back to normal, if anything in that place could be called normal. Mokoto was back at the UN, and she smiled as she read the message that Mamoru had relayed and it gave her hope. She sat next to the Japanese Ambassador to the UN as she listened to the speech from the Iranian representative. She finally focused in on the speech that the Iranian President made. She didn't need a translator, she understood him perfectly.

"To think that this place is not immune from their evil influence, no not even here. To have an innocent wounded in such a way tells me of their crimes and convinces me of their evil. We need to deal with these witches and stop their corruption of our world. It is obvious that they are a tool of the Zionists and are intent on enslaving us all. We in Iran declare jihad upon these women and their Zionist masters. We call on all faithful Muslim brothers to join us in this holy jihad."

The assembly erupted at that point in time, and the chairman struggled to regain control of the meeting. Thankfully cooler heads prevailed and the assembly finally had order restored, and it was Makoto's turn to address the assembly.

"Chairman and assembled delegates. I come on behalf of my Queen to officially thank all those nations that gave so much to the refugees of the Battle of Tokyo. Your actions helped to prevent a crisis of unparalleled proportions from becoming a humanitarian disaster. The aid of food, clothing, and so much more allowed the survivors a chance to recover and to heal their wounds."

"Since that awful day the Moon has been able to raise and her own food to feed her people, and we have industries of all types providing goods and services to those who have come to live on the Moon. We have established trading partners here on Earth, both corporate and government entities. Many of you have been gracious and allowed people to learn from us, and allowed our people to learn from yours. We have had the privilege of helping poor countries develop the resources they need, and in many cases we have been able to help arid land become fertile and feed their people again. To that my Queen sends her thanks, and she continues to offer her friendship to those who desire it."

"For those who mean us harm know this. We will not abide threats against the crown or the people we serve. We have had attempts already, and those individuals have been dealt with. We want peace, but we will defend ourselves. We will be fierce friends, but we will be fierce enemies if needed. I will now leave you in peace, we ask that you leave us in peace, or join us in friendship, the choice is yours." With that she left the podium and joined the American, Japanese, and Chinese ambassadors and the trio left the chamber, while others went to report to their governments.

The NYPD was setting up a press conference. The events of the morning, mostly the attempted assassination of the VIP from the Moon had them all on high alert. Thankfully the alleged perpetrators had been apprehended, and were sitting in a high security cell under guard. The NYPD had been well briefed on the presence of the team from the Moon, and all had given statements and made the work of the CSI team that much easier. So now it was time to give the press something, and much to their chagrin the representative from the Moon wished to address the assembled press as well.

So the conference began and the various leaders and entities gave their statements. Finally the press began with their questions, and it went on for about twenty minutes. Eventually after answering the same question a few different ways the current Mayor of New York decided it was time to throw a curve ball. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he started, "there is one more person here that wishes to make a statement on what happened." At those words an attentive officer of the NYPD opened a door leading to an ornate office, and Makoto stepped out in her full formal dress, making quite the impression.

She tolerated the pictures and stepped to the podium. "Good evening," she began, "at my request the Mayor and Commissioner have been gracious enough to allow me to address you on the attempt on my life earlier this morning at the UN. I will take questions on this incident, but I will not give any answers to any questions regarding the speech I made."

"As you know a sniper made an attempt on my life this morning while I was at the front entrance to the UN. I had paused to greet a young life long New Yorker who was more than kind enough to start showing me an amazing side of this wonderful city yesterday. This young man, an honors student at NYU and an intern at the UN, spotted the indication of a laser sighting upon me, and acted by pushing me out of the way."

She paused for a moment, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Taking a breath she continued, ignoring the snaps of lenses and flashes that accompanied the actions of the cameras. "He had no thought for himself, and acted to protect someone he had known less than a day. In those actions he took a bullet that was meant for me. He is truly one of the best that your city has produced." She sighed for a moment and quickly continued, "I have heard and seen many things since arriving in New York, and again in coming here I have had the opportunity to meet some of the best people, sites, and food that this city has to offer. Yes you have problems, but all cities do. I will not let this experience deter me from visiting your city again, and I look forward to those times." She looked to the crowd and stated, "I will now take some questions."

She pointed to the reporter, who quickly identified himself and who he was reporting for and he quickly asked his question. "You said he showed you a part of New York. What did he show you?"

Mokoto smiled a bit at the question and she answered it honestly, "Well he took me to Ray's on Lexington for a taste of true New York pizza. I had only been having food at my hotel and it was a welcome change."

"How did you meet him?" asked another.

Mokoto didn't pull her punch, "I happened to witness mistreatment of him by the Syrian Ambassador in the halls of the UN, and I confronted the Ambassador about it."

"So how did you end up going for pizza?"

"Well I learned of a delay while aiding the young man and I expressed my desire to return to my hotel for the pizza there. He reacted with some shock and it came without much surprise that like on the Moon, college students in New York know where to get some good food at a reasonable price. He was kind enough to escort me and members of a protective detail with me."

"So what did you think of the pizza?"

"I love it," admitted Mokoto quickly.

"Do you know his condition?"

"I have received some details and that is all I can say. You have some very wise privacy laws that I will not break."

"Do you know what happened to the shooter and how he was captured? And what about the reports of unknown forces participating in their capture?"

"As to your first question I am well aware of how he was captured because I was there. I'm sure you heard the reports that I was able to leap large distances and move quickly. I can assure you that those reports are true. My magical abilities aide me in this. I witnessed the man attempting to resist capture and he was skillfully restrained without further incident. As for the driver I can offer nothing on that as I did not witness that. After giving my statement I returned to the UN to await the time of my speech."

"But who are these people that captured the shooter and his driver?"

"They are a part of a protective detail assigned to me by my Queen and the acted within the agreed framework between the City of New York, the NYPD, the State of New York, and the US Government. They have enjoyed their time in this city and none will consider the actions taken today in a negative light." The Mayor whispered something in her ear, and she nodded in response. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that will be all for now. I have to take my leave of you for now." Without pausing she turned and followed the Mayor out of the hall.

A worried mother and father waited with baited breath for word of their son. Maggie Jones happened to be a hard working mother who worked in a bakery to help put her son through college. Her husband of twenty eight years, David was a hulking man who was a life-long steel worker who worked construction projects throughout the city. He was already on the job when the call came in, and it was his manager and his shop steward who raced to inform him. Now he was sitting with his worried wife waiting for their son to come out of surgery.

Mamoru Chiba entered the nearly empty waiting area to find the waiting couple sitting and waiting tensely. It was the man that spotted them first to spot him and he rose to his feet, "Doctor?"

"Please, sit down," started the young doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones your son came through surgery and is currently in the recovery room. He is a strong young man and he pulled through the surgery, but the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be the most critical. He lost a lot of blood and we had to remove part of his right lung." The parents seemed to be crushed by the news. "He is expected to make a full recovery in time, and I anticipate he will have no trouble resuming school."

"How long will it take for him to recover," asked Maggie.

Mamoru was honest, "Normally it would be a few months, up to a year. However it will all be up to him."

"When can we see him?" asked David.

Mamoru smiled, "Follow me." Rising he led the parents to the recovery room so they could check on their son.

They had been sitting in the ICU watching over their son as he was connected up to so many machines. The staff was helpful and kind as they took care of their oldest while he was kept in an induced coma. It hurt to see him like this, and they were dreading how to tell his sister what had happened. Footsteps approached and a knock came at the door. In NYC not everyone gets to meet the Mayor, and here he was, standing in the door to their son's hospital room. "Mr. Mayor," began David.

The Mayor quickly raised his hands in a gesture to get the parents to remain seated, which they did. "How are you holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected," replied David.

The Mayor smiled warmly and he stated, "Well if you need anything let my office know." He pulled out a card. "This is my private number and don't hesitate to call me during this trying time. Your son is a hero regardless, and if there is anything I can do just ask."

David just nodded in response. Maggie however asked a question, "What of the young lady he protected? Is she truly a princess and did he really take her out for pizza?"

The Mayor just smiled and answered, "Yes to both. I have it on good authority that she enjoyed herself and his company."

"Could you tell her thank you for taking my son on a date? He never had one in school or when he was attending college," requested David.

The Mayor smiled and gestured, and Mokoto stepped in the doorway dressed in her formal clothing. She bowed and greeted the couple, "How do you do, I am honored to meet you."

Maggie was awed by the appearance, and poor David was rendered speechless. "You are really her?"

"I am," admitted Mokoto, "I am Princess and Heir to the House of Jupiter and servant to the Queen of the Moon and House of Serenity. I am Mokoto Kino."

Maggie was flustered, "Oh my god I didn't fix my hair or get dressed and I must look frightful." She continued to ramble for a moment.

Mokoto had expected this and decided to help the poor woman relax, "Underneath this I am still just a normal woman. Watch closely please." She took a couple of steps back and she utilized her magic to transform into street clothing that consisted of socks and sneakers, comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and light jacket. "When not on the clock per say this is who I am."

"But still to take a princess out for pizza," began David. "I mean couldn't he have taken you someplace better?"

"I have had my fill of formal functions and fancy eating. Sometimes simple is best really, and having a slice of decent pizza is one thing I am grateful for." She looked at Matt as he lay on the hospital bed with the devices and monitors in place. "He is a rare person your son. I've known only one other like him in my life, and he is honorable to a fault. You have much to be proud of in him. The Queen will probably be paying for his last semester when he is ready to go back, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Thank you," replied the couple.

Mokoto fidgeted for a bit, and then chose to ask, "You don't mind if I visit him in the hospital?"

Maggie smiled and she realized then that what she was seeing now was the true Mokoto. Being a mother she recognized the signs of shyness. "Of course not dear," she answered. "Please come have a seat and tell us about yourself and how you met my son."

* * *

Mokoto now has a beau! I just have two more Senshi to get hooked up, and that particular chapter or set of chapters will take a bit of a dark turn. Next chapter is already over half done and I hope to have it up before the end of the week. Thanks to all for sticking with me this long and I promise I'll end this thing eventually.


	49. Excalibur

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch 49, Excalibur.

* * *

In the course of events there are some that are beyond description, some that are simple to describe, and others that fall somewhere in between. The Lunar Shipyard was on what was once considered the dark side of the moon, but it was by far one of the most active in recent years. The events here were in many ways describable, and sometimes they were not. A ship sat in her custom berth, having finally been finished and fully commissioned. The watch had been set months ago and now she sat, waiting for her full complement to board, all while still allowing the visitors to tour the ship.

Many an evening had been spent discussing her name, and Serenity and Ranma were involved with Paul and Nabiki in the choosing of a name, to say nothing about the rest of the Senshi. So with some surprise it was Hotaru who first suggested the name, and her reasoning for choosing said name as well. She had taken a like to history and legends, most as an aside as she continued her studies in university. The many stories about the legends of King Arthur had captivated her attention, and she suggested Excalibur.

If there was one truth, is that the Excalibur was armed, and armed to the teeth. She was by all measures a sword of the Queen. She had a large array of sensors that could be used to probe the depths of the Sun and Jupiter if needed, and she was equipped with a very accurate chart of the stars as well. She was hyperspace capable, and was long and sleek.

The Queen was quite aware of the threats, and Jurai and the GP were currently invaluable as sources of information and potential threats. So Paul in his dress uniform walked down the corridors of his bustling ship, greeting the civilians as they were guided through tours, and checking on his arriving crew as well. The only crew member that he didn't have any information on was his assigned aide and yeoman, and he suspected something. Entering the area that housed the flight crews and pilots for the various craft that were to be a part of Excalibur's complement he looked around with fondness. He entered the ready-room to take a look and much to his chagrin the area was not vacant, as a matter of fact there were some officers in place already, and many he had known for some time already. "Captain on deck!" called a young officer.

"As you were," he called, and the assembled group relaxed. He looked around at the faces that surrounded him, and he could spot the eagerness in their eyes. "So I take it you are settling in nicely?" he asked.

One of the more senior pilots responded, "Yes sir! Our fighters are docked and in their assigned births, as are we. We are looking forward to the launch sir."

"Wonderful," he replied. "Launch stations are in two hours, so if you have family you have an hour and a half until we clear the ship. Feel free to spend time with them or to contact them before then."

"Aye aye sir!" replied the group.

A clearing of a throat caught Paul's attention, and he knew who it was. Turning he regarded a longtime mentor and friend from his academy days. "Hiya Jimmy," quipped Paul. "You settled in?"

Jimmy or James, at least to his mother or wife when he was in trouble, O'Malley, a Boston born, and Boston bred Irish Catholic with nearly solid white hair just sighed and shook his head, "You know for someone who is supposed to be the captain of a ship you act awfully familiar with your Commander Space Group." The pilots and Paul still called him CAG anyway. "I still can't believe you convinced me to come out of retirement."

Paul actually had the nerve to look offended, "Hey I had nothing to do with that. I just mentioned a job opportunity to your wife."

"Oh yeah, getting my Missy involved," replied Jimmy. "What a thing to do, just mention it to Missy. Do you realize she threatened me with boiled hay for dinner if I didn't get out of the house and at least come up here?"

"No she never mentioned that to me when you guys moved up," answered Paul.

Jimmy couldn't stay angry really, he just loved to pick on a former student. "Figures," he added. "Anyhow Captain, I have a few individuals here looking for you, and I think you should say hello."

A pair of small forms peeked around the doorframe, one had dark hair, while the other had a bright red mop of hair. "Hey you two," drawled out Paul, and the two forms shot into the room.

"Daddy!" cried out Chi in her summer dress and sandals.

"Nii-chama!" added Ranko as she blurred in wearing a similar dress to Chi but in a different color.

Paul caught the two and had one in each arm and with a smile he turned to the crew in the ready room, "Well, I'll see everyone later!" A quick turn out the door brought him face-to-face with his pregnant wife. Nabiki was six months along, and since she was carrying twins she was showing for sure. She was flanked by her father and Genma as she made her way down to where her husband, daughter, and in all respects her sister-in-law. Smiling she reached up with a hand and placed it behind her husband's head. Without argument or preamble she pulled his face to hers, and they shared a kiss. Smiling he looked at his wife after the kiss and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant, Paul. Very pregnant." She was smiling warmly as she stated the facts. "I'll be fine so there is no need to ask the next question." She watched as Paul just smiled sheepishly. Genma slipped in and relieved Paul of the girls and Nabiki automatically sought out Paul's arm. "So are you ready for the launch?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Yes I am. She is a solid ship and the crew is ready to go."

"So you have no trouble delivering all the newlyweds?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied quickly. "She wants to get the other biospheres restored and right now this ship is the best option. We can get into the atmospheres when needed and we'll be able to get them to their palaces no problem."

"Good," replied Nabiki. They began their walk to show the girls the bridge, again, before they headed for the VIP stands where they would watch the launch of the Excalibur on her first mission. They walked in companionable silence for a moment before Nabiki added, "He has decided to move to the Moon, with the happy blessings of his parents."

"And his former boss?" asked Paul.

"Livid and trying to threaten sanctions," answered Nabiki.

"The response?" he asked.

"I'm taking Midori and Akeginu with me to pay him a 'visit' shortly," Nabiki was in full Ice Queen Mode again.

"So Mokoto?"

"Is on cloud nine at the moment," chuckled Nabiki. "Serenity remarked that she seemed to be floating and Ranma happened to agree."

They arrived at a special pad and quickly the group stepped on. A flash of light occurred and the group appeared in a corridor outside the bridge. There was a bustle within the bridge, and a pair of familiar faces stood within the confines of the bridge interacting with the crew and asking general questions. The Queen and King were chatting pleasantly with the crew while they waited for the captain of the ship to arrive.

As Paul and Nabiki breezed into the bridge an alert crew member called out "Captain on the bridge!"

"As you were!" called Paul automatically.

The royal couple joined together and they approached Paul, he bowed at their approach and greeted them formally, "Your Majesties, I am honored to see you."

"Oh stop that," chided Serenity. "For crying out loud you are family!" She was smiling as she scolded him, and she knew that he did that in these informal settings just to needle her a bit.

A cry of "Nii-chama! Nee-chama!" carried across the bridge, and a blur of red hair impacted with the royal couple. Other than her parents, her other big brother, and Chi, Ranma and Serenity were Ranko's favorite people ever, well at least at the moment.

"Hiya squirt! Did you come to see your other nii-chama off?" asked Ranma.

"Yep!" replied the smiling girl. "Momma, and Daddy, and Uncle Soun and Chi came with me."

Chi approached at a more sedate pace. She had been learning court manners from Setsuna and she performed a curtsey nearly perfectly. "Aunt Serenity, Uncle Ranma," she greeted the pair. It was obvious to most everyone who was applying the lessons she had learned along with her best friend.

Ranma took full possession of his sister while Serenity approached the other girl. She plastered a pout on her face, "What? Don't I get a hug?"

Chi, who was smiling, smiled even wider and she leapt into Serenity's arms, giggling along the way. "Hello Auntie," stated the girl as she hugged the Queen.

The pair of girls was well known to the crew already, and they had been fixtures over the past few months, and in a way the crew had become a ship full of big brothers and sisters to the girls. "So you are here to see your Dad launch the ship?" asked Serenity.

"Uh huh," replied the girl nodding. She pouted a bit, "But I still want to go with Poppa." Her lower lip stuck out a bit as she expressed her opinion.

Nabiki approached her daughter and tickled that little spot between neck and shoulder. "Now you know better. You have to wait till you are older before you can join your father on the Excalibur. He'll be home soon. He just has to take the princesses to their planets for a bit."

Chi had already tried arguing the point, and since that day nearly a year ago she hadn't been separated from Paul for more than a few hours when she was attending her school with Ranko. "Okay," she replied sullenly. She looked to Paul and asked, "You coming back soon Poppa?"

"I'll be back soon. I just have to take the princesses to their planets for a bit. So people can move to them eventually. Remember your lessons?" She pouted a bit and nodded. "Good girl."

The distraction was just was some person was waiting for. Stepping out onto the bridge she came to a perfect textbook attention just like she had learned. "Sir," she called out in a solid voice, "Yeoman Mary Harmon reporting for duty Sir!" She stood with a slight smile on her face, waiting to see the reaction of someone she considered to be an older brother of sorts.

Paul turned at the first call, and his jaw hit the floor, "Mary?" The young woman just nodded and smiled softly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why Paul," stated Serenity, "didn't you hear? She is reporting for duty as your Yeoman." She put on the most innocent butter wouldn't melt in her mouth look. Paul knew that look well enough, and he guessed that she wasn't alone in this loose conspiracy. His brother couldn't lie to save his life, and with just a glare all Ranma could do was start to scratch the back of his head and blush a bit. He also guessed that his brother and sister-in-law weren't the only ones involved.

Before more could be said a pair of fast moving footfalls were heard, and a certain dark-haired young woman appeared in the hatch to the bridge, followed by a young man with light hair. Both were huffing and puffing a bit from their exertion. Hotaru Saotome and Shinjo Tsukino arrived a bit belatedly, but before the ship was sealed prior to departure. "Hey nii-san, I see you met your new Yeoman." An impish smile spread across her face as she came up and hugged the man, standing on her toes to do so.

Paul of course hugged her back, and as they separated he placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "So you were in on it too?" Hotaru just smiled and nodded. Paul just sighed and shook his head. He released his sister and turned to the newest member of the crew. Smiling he stated, "Welcome aboard Yeoman, I'm glad to have you."

"Thank you sir," she replied. Checking the clock she addressed him, "Sir, it is about time."

"Right," he turned to the bridge crew, "Begin securing the ship and I want a full sensor and visual sweep of all areas. We can't have any stragglers left behind."

The security officer replied in a professional "Aye sir!" and went about her task.

Paul approached the royal couple and said with some regret, "Well I guess it is time."

"Agreed," replied Serenity. "We probably should be going."

Thankfully just in time Nodoka turned the corner leading three other royal couples. Ami and Ryoga, Minako and Mu Tze, and Rei and Herb followed behind and came onto the bridge. "Ah Paul, I was hoping to find you here," began Nodoka. "They are all settled in and are ready to go."

Paul smiled at his mother and gave the woman a hug, "Thanks Mom. It is greatly appreciated." He turned to the assembled group, "Well you can check things out here. I just have to escort a few VIPs off the ship."

"Oh that's okay," began Rei.

"We're coming with," finished Minako.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," agreed Paul. He turned to his first officer, a man not much younger than he was, "Janeer you have the bridge."

"I have the bridge," he confirmed. "I'll see you when you get back."

Paul scooped up Chi and took Nabiki's hand and they began the trek to the main hatch. The transport points proved invaluable and the group watched as the final visitors led the way off the ship. Finally they arrived at the guarded main hatch where the assigned guards snapped to attention. He escorted the group to the hatch where they all bid their good-byes to each other. The guests left the ship and headed down the boarding ramp, which began to retract when Serenity stood with Ranma and the girls turned to watch. Paul ordered the hatch closed and sealed, which with efficiency it did, sealing the ship.

He regarded the men who had guarded the main hatch and ordered, "Gentlemen, go get changed and report to your stations." The men replied and he followed the royal couples that he was transporting back to the bridge.

Upon arriving on the bridge his new Yeoman called out, "Captain on the bridge!"

He followed off with a reply, "As you were." He approached Mary and asked, "Status of security sweep?"

"Completed just before you arrived," she replied. "All VIPs and guests are off the ship. The board is showing green."

"Excellent," he replied. "Status check!" He called out to his first officer.

"Final checks are in progress. We are on time for launch."

The next twenty minutes went buy fairly quickly, and Paul kept a close eye on the clock. Finally he stood and straightened out his uniform top. "Okay people, it is that time. Let's go around the room." Heads nodded as they regarded their captain, "Helm!"

"Go!"

"Navigation!"

"Go!"

"Engines!"

"Go!"

"Hyperdrive!"

"Go!"

"Communications!"

"Go!"

"Tactical!"

"Go!"

"Shields!"

"Go!"

"Life support!"

"Go!"

"Medical!"

"Go!"

"Security!"

"Go!"

"Flight operations!"

"Go!"

"Very well, the ship is reporting ready," stated Paul for the log. "Sparks open a channel to control."

"Aye sir," reported the young female at her station. "Sir, the channel is open."

"Very well," he replied. "Set bridge for takeoff configuration." At that command lighted lines in the floor began to flash and people hurried to their proper stations. Once everyone was properly located safety walls rose up and the bridge began to reconfigure by shifting into a new configuration. The sensors, helm, and navigation stations became the most forward positions and closest to the large view screen. Tactical and security were co-located in the next row and they were slightly above the three in the first row. Tactical was then flanked by the shields and life support pair to the left, and flight operations to the right.

Engines/hyperdrive and medical were in the next row and they flanked the communications station. Finally the Captain's podium with his workstations and seating for their guests that they were transporting followed in its final position. Walkways were formed along paths leading to exits from the bridge, and they also formed between stations to allow for a personnel flow when needed, however these paths were currently restricted in their access for takeoff. The first officer took his position and reported, "Configuration set. We are ready for launch."

"Very well," acknowledged Paul. "Control, this is Excalibur. We are ready for launch."

A familiar face to Paul appeared on the screen. She was English by birth and her accent clearly showed through, "Excalibur, control. Ready for launch acknowledged. Standby."

The face of the Queen appeared on the screen and she wore a warm smile. "Sparks broadcast this ship-wide."

She acknowledged her order, "Aye sir. All screens showing the feed."

Serenity smiled warmly knowing she would be addressing the crew. "Crew of the Excalibur. It has been a long few years getting to this point and now for the first time in millennia humanity once again takes to the stars. Know that you go with all our hopes and prayers, and we will eagerly await your return. Good luck to you all." Serenity smiled and then stated, "Excalibur you are cleared for launch."

A cry went up throughout the ship, and Paul couldn't help but smile. "Okay people you heard her, we are cleared for launch. Helm, navigation, set course on departure route five."

"Course set for departure route five."

"Understood," replied Paul. "All hands! This is the Captain. Launch stations!"

Throughout the ship crew members went to their specific duty station or waiting area in the case of the flyboys and they took their seats, or for those on the night watch their berths made sure the occupant(s) were secured. Information flooded into the bridge all under the close watch of the Capitan and First Officer. "All stations reporting green," mentioned Janeer. "Board still shows all green."

Paul smiled, "The ship is ready." He looked at Janeer, "Well, let's get going then." They took their seats. "Helm, engage engines at ¼. Engage launch thrusters at full."

"Engines at ¼, thrusters at full." They all felt the ship begin to rise.

* * *

They watched from a safe distance inside the viewing plaza. Serenity and Ranma stood together holding hands while Chi and Ranko flanked the pair with their faces nearly plastered up against the glass. She had made her statement and quickly made her way over to the glass to watch her ship rise into the air. Her free hand had Nabiki's hand and it was more than evident that she was concerned for her husband. They watched as the automated docking clamps disengaged and as the large and sleek ship rose and began to gain forward momentum. With a hidden grace the ship's nose rose even further as her forward momentum increased, and her journey to space continued.

Nabiki watched as her husband's ship turned to head along their departure route, and she spotted the shimmer as the ship passed through the magical umbrae that surrounded the Moon to this day. The momentum gathered and the ship picked up speed as she grew smaller and smaller in relative size. "Come home safely my love," she spoke softly while rubbing her ever expanding belly.

* * *

The launch went flawless, and the Excalibur was underway. The ships gravity was functioning well within the required range, and they were safely far enough along. "Secure from launch stations," called Paul. "Set course for Mars and calculate hyperspace micro-jump."

Navigation replied and the tasks were quickly underway. He looked to his assembled guests and focused on Rei and Herb. "You two ready?" he asked the couple.

Rei and Herb shared a look, and it was Rei who replied, "I think so."

"Good," replied Paul.

It was about twenty minutes later when things became interesting. "Sir!" began the navigator. "Course plotted and set for hyperspace jump to Mars."

"Very well," he acknowledged. "Attention all hands, stand by for hyperspace micro-jump." Everyone went about their tasks with a level of professionalism and everyone was ready. "Commence jump."

The helmsman activated the controls, and the Excalibur leapt into hyperspace. The stars visible seemed to streak by leaving a rainbow streak behind them. This effect lasted for all of ten seconds, and the ship dropped out of hyperspace within a short distance of Mars. A cheer went up throughout the bridge and much of the rest of the ship, and while he shared in their happiness, Paul knew they had a job to do and it was time to keep focused on the task at hand. "We still have a job to do people. Flight operations, prepare a drop ship with EVA suits for the Prince and Princess. Have the cargo stand by for drop after their task is done."

The flight operations officer acknowledged and the flight group sprang into action. Paul regarded Rei and Herb for a moment, "Well, it looks like you two are up." The couple sighed in unison and then stood from their seats and they thanked Paul and exited the bridge.

They arrived on the hangar deck and a Raptor drop ship had already been prepped and made ready for them. They saw the first of three huge containers being made ready for an eventual drop once the biosphere had been restored. A small squad of foot troops, analogous to the US Marines stood ready as well, each having a specific task and checking their gear. They rose, smiled, and all bowed as the couple approached. "Well I guess you are the ones going with us," remarked Rei.

"Yes princess," added the young lieutenant as she addressed the couple. "Our job is to restore a couple of the transport points in the palace while you are working on your tasks."

A NCO approached the group and added, "We have your EVA suits onboard and you can put them on any time before or after atmospheric insertion. We are ready to depart whenever you are."

"Sounds good by me," remarked Herb.

"Well, let's get a planet restored," stated Rei in a slightly nervous tone.

"You heard the Princess!" barked the NCO, "Load up people, we are on the move now!" The squad moved with a level of professionalism that spoke of the training that had been provided and the majority of them took to specific seats that had been prepared. A pair of seats was empty and Rei and Herb were shown to those seats. The craft was about as long as a bus, but not quite as tall. The Raptor was sealed by the pilot up in the cockpit and they all heard the whine of the engines. They heard the soft thump as the Raptor lifted off the deck and began to head down the way and with little fanfare they passed through the protective field into the vacuum of space. Rei and Herb pulled on their EVA suits with a little bit of assistance and they allowed themselves to be strapped into their seats for the atmospheric insertion.

The ride into the atmosphere was beyond anything that Herb or Rei experienced in their years, and there were plenty of bumps and shakes as the Raptor descended into Mars. Eventually the bumping ceased and the Raptor reconfigured itself for atmospheric flight in the current Martian atmosphere. Rei and Herb were allowed to unstrap from their seats, and the couple stepped up into the cockpit to get a first-hand view.

Moon technology had been wonderfully applied and gave the see-through screen enhancements that gave a good view of the topography of the land and any potential hidden features. The flight path to the palace was clear to them and point by point they cleared the markers that gave the pilot the path to the palace. Things seemed so bleak now as they flew, but small signs of hope began to show in the sensors as they approached the palace.

The cloaking technology that had kept the palace hidden from plain sight was still functional, but when Moon Kingdom technology was focused on the palace the cloak allowed the palace to be seen. It was obvious when the Excalibur brought her sensors to bear on the palace. The cloak shimmered in the light, and for the first time in millennia the palace would have been visible to the naked eye. "Princess we are about five minutes out," stated the pilot. "You may want to finish suiting up."

"Of course," she replied, "Thank you." She followed Herb out of the cockpit, and the cockpit was sealed and pressurized. The ground troops were geared up and ready to go, minus their helmets. The group aided the couple with their helmets and the air flow was checked. A specific pack that had been set aside for Herb's use was nearby, and a hand held sensor pack was given to Rei.

The Raptor hummed as it passed through the edges of the cloak and the craft headed for the main entrance to the palace. Everyone was suited up and without preamble the Raptor set down and the hatched hissed open. Rei took a reading with her handheld and reported, "There is some oxygen, but at the moment not enough is breathable."

She was acknowledged and the group quickly disembarked the Raptor and the hatch sealed quickly behind them. As a group they entered through the palace doors. The doors had been blown off ages ago when Beryl had struck, and debris was still scattered everywhere. Their helmets clearly marked their paths, and for now they travelled together. Rei watched the sensors and remarked, "I'm showing a greater concentration of oxygen as we proceed deeper in, however our paths are splitting up shortly and I'm not confident enough to remove my helmet."

"Understood Princess," stated the lieutenant. "Okay people listen up, we are about to separate from the royals. So keep you head screwed on straight and focused on your task. We'll know when the biosphere is restored. We all saw the images of what happened on the Moon and we'll have front row seats." She turned to the royal couple and stated, "You two take care. We'll meet you at the drop site for the large cargo."

Rei and Herb acknowledged and the pair headed off for the Royal Quarters. The walk itself was not as quick as they wanted, mostly thanks to the debris. However thanks to the mapping that had been uploaded into their suits the going was smooth more or less. Rei watched her sensor and 500 feet from the entrance to what would one day be her home the atmosphere reported breathable, and without words she showed it to her husband. He nodded and made ready to break the seal on his helmet. Rei stood by to aid in resealing just in case.

Herb popped the seal and there was no adverse reaction. He blew out the breath he was holding and smiled as he took his next breath. "Looks like everything is okay," he stated with a relieved smile.

Rei gave him an answering smile and she quickly unsealed her helmet and pulled it off her head. She shook her head and her long dark tresses tumbled free behind her. Herb was transfixed for a minute, and Rei knew it. She kissed him on the nose and asked, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah," replied Herb softly. He took Rei's helmet and carried it in the hand that carried his own. They walked in close proximity and arrived at the Royal Apartments. They took some time to look around and they marveled at some of the things that were waiting for them. However they both had a specific duty to perform, and they headed for what would be their bedroom on Mars. Herb set their helmets down and pulled the pack off his shoulder.

"You think we'll need it?" asked Rei.

Herb hummed in thought for a moment, but responded, "Probably not, but it can never help to be a bit cautious."

"Agreed," replied Rei. "Let me find the altar." She turned and examined the room and finally found what she was looking for. A sculpture of a nude female seemed to be a part of the wall. Smiling she walked over to it and placed her hands on the breasts of the figure, and chanted the simple spell. A rustle from behind occurred as she opened the path to the altar, and she turned to regard Herb who had discarded his EVA suit and was standing there pulling some slippers onto his feet. She laughed at him and made a simple request, "Help me out of this thing." Herb smiled and stepped over to help his wife.

The process was simple and easy, and in no time Rei had on a pair of slippers and they headed down the stair to the altar. Arriving in the chamber Herb paused and pulled out the pack. He set it down and opened the flap to reveal a simple control panel. He pressed the activation crystal and the shield sprung up and protected the room and enhanced the oxygen flow. The chamber was warm, but this added a level of heat that in some respects was needed for what was to come. He stood and his wife was there pulling him into a deep lingering passionate kiss. They separated just enough for Rei to take Herb by the hand and lead him to the altar.

* * *

The ground crew had finally found their assigned destination and they quickly began their work. They replaced the damaged transport unit very quickly and within minutes verified that all was well. An old unused sigil flared brightly for a moment, and then returned to a more sedate level of illumination. Leaving that point they walked down an external hallway that was a level above the ground and what the team saw they would remember until the end of their days.

It seemed like a rushing wind blew by them as they saw some sort of distortion pass by and head out of the castle they were in. As the wave passed long unused planting beds and flat ground now sprouted a full bed filled with exotic flowers that none of them could identify. Trees grew to mighty statures before their very eyes, and leaves immediately sprouted that would provide shade and shelter. The wave continued on and more and more of the ruined castle and surrounding city was revealed. "Ma'am, I'm reading a breathable atmosphere," remarked one member of the group, and the order was given to remove their helmets. They all took a breath of the clean Martian air, and no word were said, none were needed. In awe and reverence they headed for the drop zone to give their signal.

* * *

The bridge and the rest of the ship waited with baited breath, even those that should have been sleeping were watching their monitors, either in their private quarters, or in their shared birthing space. Paul was leaning forward and waiting for something. Finally they saw it happen, and everyone was glad that every sensor and imager was going. The image was getting a live feed straight to the Moon and some select governments and people on Earth. Eyes went wide and people were rising out of their seats in awe. Silence permeated the ship as they watched the effect of the magic spread and it covered the surface of the planet in minutes. A cheer erupted throughout the ship, and hugs, high fives, and handshakes were shared throughout.

Paul stood and took charge, "Okay people that is one down and two more to go for this trip." Order was quickly restored. "Flight ops, get that drop ship gone, there are people down there that are counting on it."

"Aye sir!" was the professional reply, and within moments the bridge crew watched as the drop ship headed for the surface.

"Helm, take us into a low orbit and begin the mapping protocol," ordered Paul.

"Aye sir!" replied the young officer at the helm.

"Sparks, get me the palace."

"Aye sir!"

"Sir," called the sensor station. "Ship approaching!"

"Onscreen!" The screen showed a very familiar image to many of the crew, and the others would learn. The ship in some respects resembled a top, there was a point on the bottom and it seemed to be a dark faceted unique jewel. The red dome at the top however was by far the most unique feature, and Paul knew who it was. He chuckled and added, "Sparks, open up another channel and conference with the palace."

The communications officer was chuckling and quickly complied, "Channels open sir!"

Paul smiled and spoke, "Hello Ryo-oki!"

"Miya!" came across the speaker, and the image of a smiling cabbit appeared on the screen. A hand seemed to appear on the edge of the screen, and the frustrated and slightly annoyed face of Ryoko Hakubi pushed the image of the cabbit off the screen. Paul just chuckled.

"Hey how you doing?" asked Ryoko as a group of familiar figures crowed around her.

"Hi everyone! What brings you out here?" asked Paul in genuine curiosity.

"Oh we just figured we'd swing by and see if we can give Rei a hand," stated Tenchi as he stood just behind Ryoko.

Serenity now appeared and cut in, "Prince Tenchi! Are your sure about that? You really don't have to; your family has done more than enough."

Princess Ayeka stood on the other side of Ryoko and she answered, "Well it is not every day that we get to witness such a historic event, and being able to lend a hand is the least we can do after all."

Serenity smiled and in some respects she understood, she herself couldn't go quite yet, and in all honesty every hand helping would help things along. "Well thank you very much. It is greatly appreciated," replied the young Queen. She took stock of her Captain as he stood there and smiled warmly. "Captain, you and your crew have my deepest thanks. Good luck on the rest of your journey. Palace out."

* * *

They emerged from the palace followed by a newly arrived contingent of Musk and Amazons and their families. The container had been set down and the ground troops that had been a part of the original team were there with the Raptor crew working to open the container. The drop ship had separated and was finally shutting down to aid with the task at hand. Rei and Herb approached the small group, and they quickly came to attention. "Stand down please," requested Rei, "There is much we still have to do."

The group finished opening the container and the bots were quickly offloaded along with food and other needed supplies. The bots went straight to work restoring the palace to provide shelter for all, and the process of rebuilding Mars began. Rei went to a communications station and quickly pulled on a boom mic and connected with the Excalibur overhead. "Excalibur, this is Mars. Phase one complete. Phase two beginning."

The familiar voice of the communication officer came through, "Roger Mars. Excalibur acknowledges. Overhead mapping has begun and feed established to the Martian Palace and the portable communications station. We'll be in orbit for at least another forty eight hours before mapping complete."

"Understood Excalibur, Mars out."

"Excalibur out."

A group assembled in a cleared area of the palace and the mapping images began to show what was needed. Finally plans were made, and initial steps were taken. After thousands of years there was life again on Mars.

* * *

Oy I never expected this one to be this long! I'm going to break this up into two parts for now and I should have Venus and Mercury restored in the next chapter. That one is probably going to come out quickly too. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. This has really been fun for me and I hope you have enjoyed it too!


	50. Planets Renewed

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch 50, Planets Renewed.

* * *

"And this just in," began the reporter as he was about to finish his broadcast from his studio in New York City, "Astronomers and Physicists from the Jet Propulsion Labs have confirmed a radical change in the Martian landscape. As of this minute Mars appears to be alive and there is a wide range of plants everywhere now. The yet to be identified ship that left the lunar surface a few days ago apparently arrived in Martian orbit and dropped a series of craft on the surface before life began to appear. It has since left Mars and has headed off in another direction, the destination unknown at this time. We are keeping an eye on things as they progress and we will have breaking updates as they become available. This is Shepard Smith for the Fox Report. Remember, we report, you decide. Goodnight America!"

The broadcast ended, and the latest President of the US sat back in his chair next to his wife and smiled. "To think we'd live in such times as these." He looked to the ceiling in silent contemplation for a moment, "What a wonderful time to be alive." He picked up the phone to place a call, it was time to offer a quiet congratulations to a monarch.

* * *

After two days of solid work, and now seven shift changes they were now ready to get under way again. Their work fully mapping out the Martian surface was completed, and the data relayed to the small group below and the palace. The castle below was now functional with only some minor details being tended to as time became available. However most of their focus was on reestablishing cities and settlements so that they would be able to become self-sufficient quickly.

The Excalibur was now in high orbit and preparations were being made for her departure.

"All stations report ready Captain," reported the communications officer.

"Wonderful Sparks," answered Paul as he stood nearby.

"Course laid in for hyperspace jump," reported the navigation officer.

"Hyperdrive engines are online," reported another officer.

"Very well," answered Paul. "Helm break orbit and proceed to the jump point."

"Aye sir!" The ship turned and headed away from Mars and toward their next destination.

Smiling at their series of successes Paul knew that things were only going to get more interesting as things went on. They prepared as best as they could, but with the way things are, things could go wrong in a hurry. "Sparks, open a channel to the Martian Palace."

She smiled and complied, "Aye sir, channel open."

"Mars this is the Excalibur. We are breaking orbit and heading for our next destination."

Rei's face appeared on the screen, and she was in her Royal working clothing with a circlet on her head. "Roger Excalibur. Thanks for the lift and I hope to see you at the festival when we get home."

"Will do Rei. You take care of yourself."

"I promise, now get moving you have some others to deliver you know," remarked Rei in a wry tone.

Paul smiled. "I know, I'm just keeping a promise I made to your grandfather."

She smiled softly and responded, "Understood. This is Mars Palace, god speed Excalibur. Mars Palace out."

"Excalibur out." With the connection severed Paul turned to the rest of the bridge and everyone appeared ready.

The helmsman reported. "Sir we have arrived at the departure point."

"Very well, initiate jump." His order was carried out with efficiency and the craft leapt into hyperspace. The final tuning on the screens had been completed during the past two days, and no distortion was evident. The journey was slightly longer this time, but it was still considered a micro-jump.

She popped out of hyperspace and the shields came up with no problems or fuss. The sensors team began the scan the surface that was visible in the hopes of pinpointing the palace that would be Mu Tze and Minako's home. Said couple waited with baited breath while flanked by Ami and Ryoga. The Excalibur continued her approach toward Venus, and more and more information began to flow in.

"Sir," began the sensors chief. "I'm getting some stronger magical readings from the surface as we approach. They weren't this strong on Mars when we initially approached."

"Any ideas why?" asked Paul. His first officer had come back to the bridge and approached the Captain and he too began to listen in.

"Well according to Princess Setsuna we shouldn't be seeing this. Our original probes didn't detect this sir. I'm at a loss."

Janeer piped in with a question, "You think the planets are interconnected somehow that the Princesses and Queen aren't aware of?" Both officers looked to the Captain.

"Hey don't ask me, I'm not the magic expert." Paul thought for a moment and then ordered. "Tactical, launch a full hyperspace probe to Mercury. I want a full set of live readings to the sensors station when online."

"Aye sir!" In a few minutes the probe was launched and it quickly arrived at the planet in question. The sensors feed began to flood in.

"Activate second shift for sensors, we have quite a bit of data to monitor," ordered the First Officer. Paul smiled at his initiative.

"Aye sir!" reported the communications officer before contacting the assigned crew.

The probe arrived after the additional crew had come onto the bridge and the data collection began. They continued the approach and the data began to flow in. Prominent points within Venus were relayed to the view and other relevant stations. At a set point local drones went out and the mapping and detection process continued. Eventually their work paid off, and the palace was located. "Okay people we've found what we are looking for," spoke Paul in a commanding tone. "We know what our mission is and what we now have to do. So we need to keep focused. This is a dangerous situation we are going into and we need to keep our heads in the game." The faces on the bridge regarded him with respect and seriousness. He could see the heads nodding across the bridge. Paul allowed himself a small smile for his crew and gave his next order. "Yellow alert! Helm, navigation, set a course for the palace. Flight ops get ready to provide support when needed."

A chorus of "Aye sir!" rang throughout the bridge.

"Course laid in" called the navigation station.

"Very well. Helm, take us in," ordered Paul.

The stations were well manned by the time the Excalibur began to move forward, and the crew was well trained for what was to come. The external shielding of the ship was the best that was offered, and based on some very high level plans that had been developed before the great fall, and the work that had been performed was beyond superb. Washu had come up to the Moon and offered her assistance as well, and it proved only to enhance the ship further, and for now she was quite safe.

The first ship to enter the Venusian atmosphere in a long time seemed almost graceful as she slid down from space to penetrate the layer of clouds surrounding it. The scene was horrid and beyond belief. Whole oceans of lava seemed to cover the landscape below, and they all knew the air outside was toxic to breathe. Their course was straight and steady, even with the terrible buffeting of the wind. Finally, and they leveled off, in the distance they spotted their target, still floating in the air.

The walls of the castle had begun to take damage after so many centuries of being so close, however most of the damage was scorching and burning and that was easily repaired. The footprint however of the floating isle was smaller than what it had been before the great fall, and that was expected. The castle was home to the altar, and the altar was using what magic it had left to preserve itself.

"Sir," reported the Engineer from his station on the bridge. "We have a .001% energy drain occurring as we approach the castle. The engines are having no trouble keeping up with the drain."

"Interesting," remarked Paul. "Raise our shields." The shields went up and the shields around the castle flared for a moment, and then seemed to begin pulsing. The Excalibur's shields also began to pulse as well, and the approach continued.

"Sir," called one of the sensor's Chiefs, "You might want to see this." She was clearly English by birth and accent, and she was fairly young for her rank, but she earned it by hard work and perseverance as well.

Paul walked over with a measure of curiosity in his eyes. "Whatcha got Maddie?"

Maddie smiled at her Captain and just shook her head, it was so like him to toss out discipline at the drop of a hat. "Well, the drain from the engines has been a constant as we approached, and the shields surrounding the castle were beginning to expand outwards at a linear rate." She pointed to the graph that she had pulled together quickly. "When the shields were raised there was a totally different effect." The new graph was something familiar to Paul, but he really wasn't a circuits or control systems engineer. However he was aware of what a step impulse was and its effect on a circuit, and the new graph was looking like a step impulse after step impulse. "The shields around the castle are getting stronger as we approach in a way that is outside my experience sir. It seems that our shields and the shields around the castle are working toward a type of convergence sir."

Paul sighed and thought for a moment. "Well you had better get this information to the palace. The ladies are going to want to get their paws on this data, and you know how those three get when they get going."

Maddie chuckled at a memory she had when she was working on the ship a while back. She stumbled on something and she didn't report it right away. However the trio of well-educated ladies known as Naoko, Yui, and Kyoko were a formidable force when riled and it didn't take much to get them riled when their families or their work was involved. All three had that accursed Mommy Stare down to perfection, and even Paul wasn't immune to it. "I'll send what we have now and establish a real time feed."

"Good move," remarked Paul. He smiled and quickly returned to his station. "Sparks open up a broadcast ship-wide please."

"Broadcast ready sir!"

"All hands this is the Captain," began Paul. "We are in approach to our second target. There has been a slight drain on our power, but our engines are more than capable. Our hull is more than sufficient to protect this ship, however on approach an unexplained phenomenon was observed and I ordered the shields raised. Our shields and the shields of our target have begun a type of resonance and we are closely observing their interactions. We are unsure of what will happen but for now we will continue our approach. All stations are to keep their eyes and ears open for anything unusual. For all I know something may happen, but then again this may be nothing. We will remain at yellow alert for now. That is all."

Sparks cut the broadcast and stuck with the job at hand. Paul sat in his chair and continued to monitor the situation. His local displays showed the information he needed, and he slowly watched as the shield strength of the castle grew to that of the Excalibur as the approach continued. The pulsing of the shields quickened, finally they seemed to flicker as the touched, and then they stabilized as the Excalibur finished her approach and slowed to a halt alongside the castle. The shields were now merged into one, and for all intents and purposes the castle beside them appeared secure.

"Status!" called Paul.

"Sir," began the first officer. "The ship is secure and the shields of both the castle and ship are holding and augmenting each other. The atmosphere outside is barely breathable however, and there appears to be a large degree of toxins in the air at the moment. It doesn't look too healthy."

"Understood," replied Paul. "Get the scrubbers out and functioning. Have a set of smaller units to follow the ground team and the Royals. Let me know when things are at an acceptable level."

A series of "Aye sir!" replies came from different stations across the bridge. A pair of hatches opened and a trio of large bots floated out and quickly began to process the atmosphere. The effect was noticed, but things were still outside the margin of safety. The smaller units came on as well but they headed for the castle itself and began to report directly back to the ship.

Minako approached Paul and spoke, "Paul, we can go out in EVA suits for now. I'd like to get things started."

Paul regarded the young woman before him and smiled. She had grown so much over the past years and to be honest he and his wife enjoyed her company, and that of her now husband. "If that is your wish Princess," stated Paul in a specific tone.

Minako recognized the tone, and she knew he was looking for her decision on this. After all it was her planet, and once she was there, she was the boss. "It is. Mu Tze and I are going out."

"Understood Princess," answered Paul. "Security. The princess is going out, have her detail suited up and ready to go when she arrives at the airlock. Have the environment pack readied for them as well, they may need it."

"Aye sir!" replied the former US Army MP NCO turned Moon Fleet Officer. The order was relayed quickly and efficiently.

Paul regarded the pair before him and made a simple request, "Be careful out there."

"We will," promised Mu Tze. He shook his friend's hand, and quickly took Minako's and together they headed for the airlock from where they were to depart their ship. They arrived fairly quickly having spent plenty of time on the ship as well and they found their assigned detachment waiting for them with smiles. They all were professional soldiers that had been trained by veterans from across Earth that had emigrated to the Moon over the years, and all of them were ready to go.

The unmarried ones had been turned into Minako's pet projects as it were, and she had already had some success in helping those individuals that they could spend time with and get to know. Others were a bit harder, but Minako had learned patience over the years, and she was getting better and better as time went on. "So everyone ready?" she asked with her usual bubbly personality.

A chorus of "Yes my lady," followed, and the couple were quickly helped into their waiting suits and the helmets of the couple were quickly sealed. The rest of the team was all ready to go, minus their helmets. The team was fast and efficient, and within moments their helmets were secured and the group entered the airlock.

Along with Minako, two other members carried portable scanners whose primary function, other than mapping, was to give a real time reading of the surrounding atmosphere. So for right now the devices reported green, and then the airlock was cycled, and the process began to leave the ship. The outer set of doors slid open, and a walkway that was wide enough for two to walk across at any one time extended from the ship to the ground in front of the open and askew gate to the castle.

The first half of the squad took the lead and headed down the walkway to the ground, followed by Minako and Mu Tze. The rest of the squad followed quickly along as well, and in a couple of minutes they were all on the ground. Sensors by the airlock door detected that the entire group had departed and the airlock doors sealed themselves shut. Without waiting for orders the group headed out and walked into the castle grounds through the gate, with the smaller bots following along.

For now the groups destination was the same, to get the couple in their midst to what would become their quarters on Venus. After that the squad would depart and head for their assigned duty of reestablishing a transport point from which the waiting group on the Moon would begin to arrive. So for now they all stuck to the plan at hand. As with Mars there was plenty of damage, and the going was slow for the group. The scanners mapped the damage thoroughly and the data was sent back to the Excalibur in real time. The route was however simple for the group since the combination of training and the map and guide feature built into their helmets helped greatly.

The group arrived at the door, and the part of the squad in the front stopped and parted for the couple. Those that had sensors checked them, and they all had the same reading. The toxins were below the safety threshold, but the leader of the group made a safety decision. "My lady, I'm leaving the bots with you for the time being. I'd feel safer if they remained with you while you did whatever you have to do."

Minako looked to the young man who was, for now, her number one target. "Are you sure?" she asked in genuine concern.

"Yes ma'am," was the quick reply. "We can get the pad up and running in these suits no problem. "We trained to get the transport pad up and running with these suits on, so we shouldn't have a problem."

Minako sighed, she knew darn well what was in a pack that had been handed to Mu Tze, and in her mind everything would be fine with what they had in the pack. "Okay but you guys be careful," she admonished. Guys, in this case, was a relative term, as there were a few females in the team, and their skills complemented the men quite well.

The group separated and Mu Tze followed Minako into what was to become their apartment and home on Venus. The bots floated in front of Mu Tze as he stepped in and closed the door shut. "How are things looking?" he asked as she surveyed the damage to the room.

"Not too bad," she remarked to her husband. "The readings are below the red line and we could remove our helmets if we needed to."

"Not to be a stick in the mud," began the man, "but what about in the altar?"

Minako quickly realized that Mu Tze was right. She looked at him with a thankful expression and replied with a simple "Touché." She scanned the apartment and finally found what seemed to be the most logical path to the bedroom and she quickly took it. Thankfully for her luck was on her side, or her instincts were improving, and the couple located the bedroom with little if any fuss. There was no damage to be found here and Minako began to scan the room.

There were a large number of sculptures that appeared to be carved out of the wall, and they all were of the human figure, both male and female, and sometimes both. The ones that contained both showed a high degree of skill to have captured the unclothed human form in such accuracy. They marveled at the details and neither gave voice to the realization that the couple on display were so obviously in love. They circled the room and finally came to one sculpture that bordered on pornographic. The female faced forward, breasts jutting out as her back was bowed. She had one hand back and her hand was pulling the head of her lover close, while her own head was turned to catch her lover's lips with her own. Her other arm was stretched out and down, as if seeking to find some purchase, but finding none. Her legs were bent back at her knees and her heels were touching her buttocks as if she were trying to use her legs to hold on to her male lover. His arms were wrapped around the woman, one at the waist, the other just under the breasts of the woman as he ravished her from behind.

"This is the one," muttered Minako softly as she placed her hands on the figure and spoke the incantation. The carving and a section of the wall slid well back, revealing a passage leading down. Minako captured her husband's hand in hers, and they followed the bots that had preceded them.

* * *

The crew waited patiently as they knew things wouldn't handle in an instant. However in foresight all displays throughout the ship were showing images of the planet while they worked or waited. "Holy crap!" stated one technician as his readings nearly went off the scale. Eyes turned to him for a moment and all he could do was point. The magical energies were building to a huge peak, and without preamble the process began on Venus.

Like on Mars it was centered on the castle, and it worked outward from there, but at a slowed pace. The atmosphere began to quickly clear and plants and grass began to grow as the invisible wave passed by. Paul quickly ordered that the shields were to be dropped, and that order was quickly obeyed. The wave seemed to pass by the ship with naught but a whisper, and everyone seemed to be revitalized. Expanding outward the results were dramatic, from a wasteland that was toxic fumes and gasses, to lush ground with plants that they couldn't identify all happened as the transformation radiated slowly outward. Moment by moment, and inch by inch the transformation continued onward.

Streams long since dead began to flow again, and lakes that had been lost to time and history began to fill again. An ocean also began to form, and instead of high winds coursing through the atmosphere, breezes once again began to blow. The process was recorded and the data was sent back live to the Moon, where again the people watched in awe and wonder as their guardians continued their work.

Paul smiled as things changed in front of his eyes once again, and he marveled at what he saw. Even when considering his adoptive brother, who went from a hulking young man of controlled strength, to a red-headed bombshell with a rack that would make most Hollywood starlets green with envy with the application of cold water, to an adoptive father who changed to a panda, and other friends with their magical curses, well he still hadn't fully come to complete grips with things magical. Thankfully however he had learned to live with it, even if his younger sister flashed more skin that he wanted her to when she transformed.

Smiling he rose to his feet, "Well it looks like everything was a success." He looked around the bridge. "Okay people we know what is next. Time to get our cargo off and help set things up for them. We still need to keep our head in the game." Another pulse emerged from the castle and radiated outward again. Paul noticed it and he just shook his head as he knew darn well what that meant.

* * *

Minako and Mu Tze emerged to meet the new arrivals from the Moon and the support crew from the Excalibur. It was again an initial mix of Amazons and Musk whose primary task was to help rebuild settlements on Venus. As the couple approached the group turned and bowed to them. Smiling brightly but with slightly mussed hair Minako stepped forward and spoke to the group. "Thank you all for coming with me on this trip. I'm looking forward to continuing to work with all of you." Smiles were the primary response and Minako rolled up her sleeves, "Okay what is the first priority?" she asked.

Three days later a small group was assembled by the restored gate watching as the Excalibur departed from their location and once again took to the skies. It amazed the assembled group that such a large ship could be so graceful in her movements. As she rose into the clouds they turned and moved with a purpose to the temporary communications station. A mic was handed to her and she quickly pulled it on. Paul's face was waiting on the screen. "Thank you for the lift. Tell my parents that I'll be back soon once repairs are underway."

Paul smiled and gently chided, "Don't forget about the festival. Chi and Ranko will want to see you again."

She smiled in response, "I will be there for sure. I'm not about to miss the Remembrance Festival." Her face took on a serious tone, "You take good care now. Venus, out."

"I promise Princess Minako. Excalibur, out." The connection was severed and Paul rose to check on things. He headed for the helm and navigation level to see what was afoot. It was getting time to make another jump. He was spotted quickly and the reports were made.

"Sir we are on course for the jump point and all systems report ready."

"Hyperspace micro-jump course set."

Paul was proud of this bunch and his face was showing it. "Excellent," he stated simply. He looked at the additional person at the navigation station, and her computer was already well interfaced with the ship's systems. "Ami are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied. "The approach path is set and I'm getting good readings. With Mars and Venus restored there has been a uptick in the output power of the Mercury Computer, so that bodes well, but other power systems don't look so good. I don't have a good feeling about the docking."

"Engineer?" called Paul.

"Damage repair crews are standing by with shielded repair bots if needed," answered the German woman. "The ship should have more than enough power to augment the systems on Mercury if needed."

"Excellent," replied Paul. "Well done."

"Thank you sir," replied the woman. She turned and quickly departed and prepared for her work.

A report came from the navigator, "Sir, we have arrived at the jump point."

Paul didn't hesitate. "Initiate jump."

Again the Excalibur entered hyperspace for a limited time, and within moments they again exited hyperspace behind Mercury, right on course and speed. They had been training this in simulation for a couple of months, and they knew their tasks and needed responses. Paul stood in the thick of it, and Ryoga now stood by Ami. If there was one thing about Ryoga is he had become even more massive since that day, and no one really wanted to mess with him. However Ami could, and sometimes did lead him by the nose with certain bedroom antics that could shut his brain down in a heartbeat.

"Okay Ami," stated Paul. "This is your arrival, so we are following your lead."

Ami smiled at Paul, "Thank you!" She focused on the faces regarding her, they had been training together with the available data and what was known, and now they were about to put that training to use. "Alright, let's get this started. Down angle two degrees, one degree port, ahead one quarter."

"Aye replied the helm."

The Excalibur began her entry into Mercury, and all stations were manned and ready. Slowly she approached while sensors reached out in the hopes of detecting the beacon that would guide the ship in with a greater accuracy. Ami worked with her usual efficiency and the ship pivoted so her belly was now facing downward. As they approached Ami called, "Beacon detected, locking on."

The helm quickly interfaced with the landing beacon, and the course adjusted to get fully on track. As the ship continued her descent, a long unused gate, covered by time detected the first ship in centuries and reacted to allow the Ship of the Queen to descend into a waiting birth.

"Dead slow!" called Ami, and the Excalibur slowed even further.

The gate lifted and parted ever so slowly and finally was opened wide enough to allow the ship to descend. Automatic pads extended and conformed to the form of the ship to provide enough support to the descending ship. Slowly the ship made contact and began to settle into her berth. Sensors built into the gate detected that the ship was nearly in the birth and began to laboriously close. Ami watched with baited breath as the data from the ships sensors displayed across her visor, and one ear was alert for information from the crew. "The ship is resting at the dock," called the helm.

"Understood," called Paul. "Ami?"

"Power levels are low Paul," she replied, "It is all the automated systems can do to close the door, to say nothing about the docking clamps and planet side services."

"Ami, can you remotely configure the systems for this contingency?"

Her fingers flew over her keyboard at a blinding speed. "No problem. Already halfway done there slowpoke," replied Ami with a wry smirk.

Paul just shook his head. With her husband and his brother being longtime rivals and now close friends it was natural to get a little ribbing, which Paul took in good spirits. "Engineer, it is your show now. Power and life support systems are first priority."

"Aye sir!" replied the German woman, and she and her team went to work. Training had been key, and within the span of twenty minutes the team had the various power connections in place, and power was flowing into the main systems. They watched as systems began to come online, and the automated docking clams were now able to engage. Other services were deferred for the time being as life support systems were being engaged.

It was nearly an hour later and Paul ordered the life support bots out and they all engaged as they were launched and they began to cleanse and clean the air in support of the planet side systems. Hidden changes began to take place, and deep within the planet long unused databases and computing systems began to wake up and self-diagnose at the addition of the power from the new arrival.

"Sir we have readings throughout the fortress, and it appears that we have full life support going with the power we have supplied. Other areas are still uninhabitable at the moment," reported the sensors technician.

"Thank you Chief," replied Paul with a pat on the shoulder. "Okay Ami you are up. They will be waiting for you at the airlock and don't forget to suit up just in case."

Ryoga had finally unclenched his hands from the seat he had been sitting in, and was now by his wife's side. "I understand Paul," replied Ryoga, "I know the drill."

Paul shook Ryoga's hand, "Good luck. Ryoga just smiled and nodded before heading off toward the waiting team. As they left the bridge Ryoga's and Ami's hands sought the other, and hand in hand they walked toward their airlock and waiting gangplank. Their path was similar to others that had been transported, save one couple. They arrived at the airlock and the team of engineers was waiting for them, all suited up and ready to go, minus their helmets.

Ami and Ryoga smiled at their team that they had gotten to know over the past months of training for this mission, and the faces were bright and eager, regardless of age. Heads bowed in respect to the couple, in spite of Ami's insistence that for now it wasn't needed. "Well, it looks like it is time everyone."

"Just as soon as we get you into your suits it will be time," quipped a more senior engineer/technician. He was a recent immigrant to the Moon, and his wisdom, wry sense of humor and dry wit brought many a smile. He was open, honest, still disabled, and single as well. He was injured in a freak accident years ago when he returned to college after six years in the US Army, and still needed a cane to walk. He refused repeatedly requests that he be healed with the excuse that he was so used to being partially paralyzed that it really wasn't that big of a deal for him anymore.

Ami looked at him and just shook her head, "You know Jeff, you can be really stubborn when you choose."

He just smiled, "Yes and that is why you like me so much Princess. Now quit dawdling and let's get this operation moving."

Ryoga and Ami just shared a look, and figured they could chew him out later. The team quickly helped the couple dress, and their helmets were quickly secured before the rest of the group secured their helmets and gathered up the gear that they would need. The airlock was more than sufficient to hold them all, and the crew member monitoring the group cycled the airlock to allow the group to depart the ship. The walked down the gangway and quickly were on what once was an active dock area. The engineering team had already opened a path using their remotely operated bots and a specific set of paths was being laid out for the group.

Being the slowest because of his need of a cane, Jeff was in the lead and quickly arrived at the entry to the complex itself. Following a predetermined path Jeff followed his electronic map as it displayed in his helmet and he and the small group of three behind him ended up turning up a specific hall that led to an access ladder. Jeff took the lead and slowly climbed the ladder, all under the watchful eyes of the three figures. They turned to regard Ami who stood by, and the three young women just smiled. Ami mouthed "Good luck," and the girls all smiled and nodded.

Now in the lead Ami and Ryoga were able to pick up the pace and they continued their journey deeper within the fortress. They were twenty minutes from leaving the initial group, and the lighting within the area began to strengthen and their path became clearer to the group. The sound of air handlers activating were heard and it was evident that some of the supplies that had been shipboard were now integrated into the fortress. They paused for a moment to check the external life support readings and they all were pleased to see a steady increase in the readings of the breathability of the atmosphere.

It took another ten minutes of walking for the next group to break off and head for the core control center of the Mercury systems. Ami and Ryoga paused long enough to watch the team depart, and then they continued on their journey. It was another thirty minutes later before Ryoga and Ami reached the turn to their destination. The remaining team watched with smiles as the couple headed off to do their tasks. They had gotten to know them quite well over the intervening months and they shared a laugh together as Ryoga and Ami related about the incident in the bath well before their relationship had solidified into what it was. They all saw the closeness in their posture and actions, and it was evident even now. Now the group headed for their task to begin restoring transportation points that would begin to bring the first group of people directly from the Moon.

Ryoga and Ami continued their journey hand-in-hand and after a few turns they arrived in the residential section of the fortress. The layout was simple really and while there was debris, it had degraded and was easy enough to bypass. Finally they arrived at their destination, and a still functioning security scanner did its job and scanned the couple. "Recognize Princess Mercury and guest. Access to apartments granted." The light from the scanner winked out and the doors swung open to reveal the apartment behind.

Not ones for wasting time the couple stepped in and the doors swung closed behind them. Ami and Ryoga looked around and they both realized that their apartment on the Moon resembled their quarters here, actually as they began to look closely it seemed to be a copy of what they had on the Moon, or their apartment on the Moon was a copy of the space her. So with a shared smile they walked a familiar path and the couple headed toward their bedroom.

The bedroom had been well preserved thanks to the residual magic and they took note of the air conditions and removed their helmets. "So where do you think it is?" asked Ryoga.

Ami took note at the room, and her eye was drawn to a statue that stood on a pedestal. In the majority of respects it was a near copy of the statue of Diana that had been created in ancient Greece. She walked over in an almost hypnotic trance and placed her hands on the breasts of the statue. She chanted the incantation softly and a section of wall nearby retracted and then slid up to reveal a softly lit passage that was wide enough for two.

Ryoga knew what Ami's task was, and he had busied himself in setting up the field and environmental unit that they would use for the moment, just in case. He took note of the conditions and was happy. He heard a light rustling behind him and a very familiar call of, "Oh Ryoga-kun" from Ami. He turned to see Ami standing there looking over her shoulder with a smoky look in her eye, her back was to him and she was nude, all save for her socks. With a giggle she blew him a kiss, and she bolted off down the path.

Ryoga was typically Ryoga, and a small dribble of blood dripped from a nostril, while a corner of his lip twitched as he smiled dumbly. Instantly he was off, removing his suit as he went, fully intent on catching his wife.

* * *

Groups throughout the facility had finished their tasks, or were nearly completed and were waiting for things to happen. None were exactly sure what was about to happen, but their parts were done mostly. Finally, with a rush of energy, systems began to come fully online and the fortress began to come alive. The dock that held the Excalibur was now nearly fully lit, and long unused systems came fully online. The crew cheered again and springs in steps got even more pronounced. Paul left the bridge leaving the first officer in charge and he headed toward the hatch for the dock. He quickly arrived and followed crew members as they began to move and offload smaller supplies.

The dock was now a bevy of activity as the flight deck was emptied of the contents that were earmarked for Mercury. Paul smiled and acknowledged the crew as they worked. He had a place to be and as per habit he put on his IFF glasses that would lead him to the point where he would meet with the team. He walked with a purpose and avoided the newly created bots as they went about their work repairing the damage that had been done so long ago. Free members of the crew were pitching in and helping where they could, and there was a greater concentration of people as he approached the central receiving hall.

He was fortunate to watch as the first group of Musk and Amazons arrived, some even holding hands. He smiled and greeted the group as they stepped off, and the next group arrived with a very familiar figure. "Hiya Ritsuko!" greeted Paul in a pleasant tone, "How you doing?"

The young woman smiled for her friend, "Hi Paul! Good to see you again." She set her bag down and gave the older and slightly taller a man a hug. "Mokoto wanted me to tell you that Mars is doing great and the news is very interesting on Earth."

"Oh? How so?"

"Much of the reaction has been very positive, but there have been pockets of discontent and discord from the usual suspects."

Paul sighed, "Okay thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem," replied the young woman. "Hey I'll see you at the festival I hope?"

Paul smiled and replied, "Sure will." He stepped back with a smile leaving a slightly puzzled Ritsuko standing there. It was then someone very familiar to the both of them struck, and Ryoga and Ami tickled Ritsuko's ribs, causing the woman to squeal and jump.

"Hey!" complained the poor thing as she turned and fumed at one who was a mentor, and the other why was a trainer and big brother figure. "Aw come on! I'm not sixteen anymore!" complained Ritsuko.

Ami and Ryoga just smiled. Ami couldn't resist, "But your reaction is just so much fun."

Ritsuko could only whine, "Sempai!"

* * *

It took a bit longer to get things cleaned up and for the departure to be made ready. The access gate had received a nearly complete makeover and it was nearly a new gate. Other gates and docks were being slowly made ready, and internal systems were being restored quickly. For the first time in a very long time the Mercury Computer was functioning at full capacity. The interface between ship and computer was fully established and the increase in the ships capability was easy to measure by the crew.

Finally the great doors began to open, and a protective field shimmered as it was exposed to the elements. Automated docking cables and connections quickly retracted and the moorings were released. A channel was opened to reveal the smiling visage of Ami in her working royal crown there bidding the crew of the Excalibur a fond farewell. "Excalibur you are cleared for departure," spoke Ami.

"Roger," replied Paul, "Excalibur is cleared for departure." He nodded to his first officer and he quickly took charge of the departure and the Excalibur began to rise out of the dock. "We'll see you back on the Moon for the festival. Take care Princess."

"You too. Good luck, Mercury out!"

"Excalibur out!" replied Paul and the connection was severed.

The ship quickly rose out of the dock and the gate began to close as the ship was more than half way out. The Excalibur nosed up and quickly rose and began to head for the assigned departure point. The communications officer was ever vigilant and an alert for an incoming message and she recognized the header. "Sir, incoming transmission from the Moon Palace!"

"On screen please," he ordered. The window opened and the face of the King was there with his trademark smirk.

"Hey bro! How is everyone doing?" asked Ranma.

Paul smiled, "Just fine. How are things at home?"

"Going well, other than the howls of protest from the UN," complained Ranma. Paul could only shake his head in response. Ranma added a question, "Hey can you swing by Pluto? Setsuna has some things that are ready and need a transport to the Moon because of their size."

"We can do that," agreed Paul. "I'm just going to have to let Nabs and Chi know."

Ranma laughed, "Don't worry about that," he quipped and he bent over and a small figure leapt into his arms.

Chi was all smiles as she waived into the screen at her end. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie! Are you being a good girl for Mommy?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Mommy and me are helping Grandpa Soun and Grandma Yui and Mommy is mad cause she can't see her feet."

Chuckles spread across the bridge and Paul was struggling hard not to laugh. "Well you take care of Mommy for me okay?" Chi smiled and nodded and Ranma set the girl down and sent her on her way with a pat on her back. "Tell Setsuna we are on our way and we'll be jumping shortly."

"Gotcha," replied Ranma. "You take care and I'll see you when you get home."

Paul just nodded and the connection was severed. "Helm, navigation. You heard him. We have a pickup to make!" Smiles were shared and the crew got to work as they proceeded to the new jump point that would take them to Pluto.

They had snuck into the protected system what seemed like ages ago, and had remained hidden in the asteroid belt mostly. They were remnants still on the run from the GP, and as far as they knew they were all that was left of the once mighty Deluma Pirate Guild. So they cloaked and closely followed and monitored this new ship, and they watched as the ship moved and began to head toward the edge of the solar system. So for now they would watch, and when the moment was right they would strike.

* * *

Three down, and four more to go! Action in the next chapter I promise. Thanks to all for sticking with me this long!


	51. Pirate Problems

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 51, Pirate Problems

* * *

Mercury was fading in the distance, and the Excalibur was on course for the jump point to Pluto. The evening watch was already set and Paul was still on the bridge. The First Officer was technically the one to run the evening watch, but Paul liked to hang around a bit before going off shift and taking care of personal business and catching some dinner. He paid no mind to the extra staff at the sensors station as all the bridge crew decided at times to spend some time during the swap off period. So in his opinion it was no big idea. He signed the log that Mary had prepared and he was about to chase her off when a voice called, "Captain, you should probably see this?"

Paul walked over with Mary close behind. "Okay Maddie, tell me what you have."

"Well sir," began the young English woman, "We may have picked up a shadow."

"Go on," continued Paul.

"We noticed what we thought was a sensor echo as we departed Mercury. So we ran a diagnostic on the systems and everything is still in top shape. So I ordered a limited focus on the area that is was coming from, and we detected life auras from what by all intents and purposes should be empty space. Then I recalled the briefing from the GP that Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Noike Kamiki Jurai delivered, and some things are beginning to make me suspect that something is up."

"Pirates," remarked Paul. He focused his attention on Mary. "Get me the CAG, I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" replied Paul's onetime teacher and mentor. He had come up to the bridge to drag Paul to dinner and had walked in just at the start of the conversation.

"Hey CAG," greeted Paul, "It seems we picked up a tail, and I want to set a quiet Condition One for the ship."

"Standard rotations?"

"Standard rotations," agreed Paul. "Keep everyone rested and ready just in case. Maddie, work with Mary and start passing the word and grab some rack time. We need to keep frosty."

"Understood sir," replied the woman as she and her team went off duty to grab some food and rack time. Mary was hot on her heels to start spreading the word and the CAG was heading aft to inform his "boys" and also the engineering spaces. Activity at the bridge continued along with preparations to shift to a battle configuration. Sick bay went from dead boring to bustling within moments of being informed, and their stocks of provisions were checked and certain kits brought out of storage for just such an occasion.

The tail was tracked as the Excalibur arrived at their jump point, and Paul gave the order to jump. The entry and exit into hyperspace was without incident which meant the arrival into near orbit with Pluto. The Excalibur was hailed immediately and it was reported, "Sir, incoming communication from Charon Castle."

The evening shift Communications Officer hailed from Jamaica and his accent was pronounced, but he was proficient and he had earned his position. "Open a channel Sparks," ordered Paul. A window appeared on the viewscreen with a familiar face. "Hello Setsuna how are you?"

She smiled for the Captain of the Excalibur and replied, "Doing very good thank you." Her pregnancy was proceeding quite nicely if you asked her, and while she did have some morning sickness, it had passed and for the first time she could truly admit to being happy. "So how did things go?"

Paul decided to let a bit of info "slip," and he replied, "Nothing that we won't be able to handle when it happens." He chose his words carefully, and the only indication of his message was a slight widening of the eyes that was easy to spot on the large screen.

"Well that is wonderful to know," she replied with a totally straight face. We have some stuff to deliver to the Moon and it _will_ take a couple of days to load." Paul's eyes narrowed briefly and he caught her meaning quickly.

"Understood," he replied in a pleasant tone. "Request permission to land."

"Permission granted," she replied in a happy tone. "Please proceed to dock one and follow the navigation beacons."

Paul looked about the bridge, "Helm, navigation, you heard the lady. A pair of positive replies came and the Excalibur began her approach. Things were greatly simplified for the crew, but they still followed procedure and the descent and docking went quite well. The dock was in a domed structure with what would best be described as an iris that controlled entry and exit. The dome itself was clear and it afforded a view of the stars of the galaxy that for those of the Sol System was second to none and the dome over the castle and surrounding city was fully intact now. Thankfully, after a few trips to the altar, the ecology, both in and outside of the dome was fully restored and intact, but to travel outside the dome required protective gear.

With ease the Excalibur slipped into the dock, and the iris closed. The field separating the atmospheres from each other flickered out, and the automated docking processes engaged to settle the ship into her berth. Setsuna was standing within a safety zone and as the ship settled down she approached the area that contained the main gangplank. Her approach was not unnoticed. The gangway slid into place quickly and she began to walk up to the entrance to the ship. The hatch quickly opened and Setsuna found a very familiar form standing there working to pull her uniform on. "Princess," called Mary, "It is an honor to see you again."

Setsuna quickly chided the young woman lightly, "Mary stop that! No need to be so formal."

"Sorry, habit," she answered, "I didn't expect that you would meet us so quickly."

"Well after talking with your Captain I decided I had better come down and chat with him, since there is something that is up." She focused on Mary for a moment when there was no reply and it began to confirm some things, "So there is something going on."

"You could say that," admitted Mary. "I'll let him explain."

Setsuna smiled, "I'm fine with that."

They met Paul about halfway and he was struggling not to yawn. "Hi Setsuna," he greeted in a tired voice, "I wasn't expecting you to meet us on the dock or I'd have made sure you'd have a proper reception."

Setsuna gave the man a warm smile, "There is no need for that Paul. You have something going on and I'd like to see if I can help."

Paul regarded her for a moment and he knew her offer was honest, "Sure, let's head for my quarters cause I'm about to drop."

She laughed at her friend and replied simply, "Sure," and she began to follow him. She regarded Mary for a moment and asked, "Weren't you going to bed earlier?"

Paul broke in, "Don't argue Mary. Go grab some rack time, you've earned it."

Mary smiled for the man that she considered an older brother, and she knew he was right. "Aye, sir. I'll see you in the morning." She turned at the next intersection and headed toward her quarters that she shared with two others.

They arrived at Paul's cabin where a meal had been delivered for Paul along with something to eat for Setsuna if she so desired. Paul began to eat a light meal and being pregnant Setsuna had no problem with picking out the food that had been delivered. "So what is going on?"

"Maddie detected that we picked up a shadow. We think it is a cloaked ship of some sort and I know that Ryo-oki is on Mars helping out, and the Kamidake is on patrol elsewhere. The GP is keeping a hands-off approach for now and the Mikagami is off pirate hunting as well. So that leaves one more option really."

"Pirates?" asked Setsuna.

Paul agreed quickly, "Pirates."

She regarded him for a moment and then mentioned, "You know since they are now in our system I can probably use the Gates to track them and can teleport onto their ship and make quick work of everything."

Paul shook his head, "No I would ask that you don't. Your Senshi form is not well known to the outside and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides my crew has been training for this and it will be a good test of pretty much everything."

Setsuna regarded him with an even gaze, "A trial by fire then."

Paul knew that look well enough, and like his Queen, Setsuna was the sovereign over a planet as well, and he was honor and duty bound to be honest with her, "Yes Princess."

She regarded him for a moment and a bearing that was kept locked deep within began to manifest itself, "I understand." Her tone shifted and she began to address Paul, "For the next forty-eight Earth standard hours you are your crew are currently performing unexpected maintenance on your weapons and shields. During that time you will reduce your watches to a bare minimum and I will assign people to aid your crew while everyone gets caught up on your rest. I'm well aware of how busy you have been and you are not leaving my planet until you are well rested. I'll let Serenity know after you have transmitted your report over standard communication channels. We can't have you going into a hunt half asleep can we?"

Paul realized what she was up to and he quickly finished eating. He pulled out a data pad that was standard issue and wrote some instructions down and signed it quickly. He opened a channel and made his "report" and stood to head out of his cabin. "You sure about this?"

Setsuna's smile became purely vicious, "Let them learn the hard way what happens when you kick over a hornet's nest."

Paul's answering grin was wide. The pair rose and two members of the ship's security were standing by. He held up his data pad and synchronized with both crew members and their datapads. They read quickly and eyes went wide as they knew the drill well enough. "Please escort the Crown Princess back to the dock."

"Aye sir!" replied the pair and the trio headed off in one direction while Paul headed off in another. He stopped and synched with every tenth crew member, or close to that count. He made it to the bridge where he synched with his terminal at his chair and it was instantly shown across the bridge. Heads turned as they read the new information and instructions, and they then synchronized up their pads and many began to head off watch. Paul headed back to his cabin, continuing to distribute his orders along the way.

He entered his cabin and headed in to wash up and catch some rack time. The crew knew how to perform their duties and they would contact him if needed. He sent the empty food trays back to the galley and he crawled into his bed, and was asleep within minutes.

It was forty-nine hours later and the Excalibur was breaking orbit and heading back into the system. A screen was open and communications had been established between the ship and fortress/castle below. "Sorry we couldn't help you more," apologized Setsuna.

"That's okay Princess," replied Paul. "We at least have the cargo loaded and we'll be able to deliver it to the Moon no problem. Jumping home will be a bit more problematic and time consuming, but we should be able to make it."

"Understood," replied Setsuna, "I'll let Serenity know and I'll have her keep an eye out for your arrival."

"Thank you," replied Paul. "I'll see you on the Moon." His smile widened and took on the slightest edge of viciousness and he added "Excalibur out."

"Charon Castle out," added Setsuna, and the connection was severed leaving the crew on their own for the time being.

Mary came up to Paul and reported, "All divisions report ready."

"Excellent," replied Paul. He focused on the crew that was on the bridge, now in a battle configuration. The ambient lighting now switched to red, and all eyes were focused on him. "Well, it is time to spring the trap." He looked to his first officer and the 3D display of the ship and the immediate surroundings above them. "Commence the operation."

The Excalibur began to move forward slowly, almost agonizingly slow. The distance between the ship and the planet began to increase as her speed also increased and they began to head for the jump point. Their shadow was now shown as a blip and that blip began to follow them. At a predetermined velocity the acceleration of the ship was cut to zero and for now the ship maintained her heading back toward the center of the system and their home. Slowly but surely the blip appeared to close its distance, all the while unaware that they were being watched.

They were about three hours from Pluto having deliberately limped to this point, and the blip was getting even closer. This turned out to be the first mistake as the sensors on the ship were not limited by technology, but were enhanced by the magic of the Moon as well. The readings that they were able to get allowed for an initial head count, but was limited on the make and configuration of the ship. The blip began to pick up speed and closed the remaining distance. Paul and the tactical crew smiled as they watched the approach, and the engineering team was on a hair trigger as well for taking care of the "limp."

Without words or preamble the ship dropped the cloak and was revealed for the first time. It was shorter in length than the Excalibur, and in some respects resembled a steam locomotive from the crossover era between diesel and steam engines, but without all the piping and wheels. A main gun on the bow quickly charged and fired into the hull of the Excalibur at the engines. The impact was tremendous and it set the ship to pivoting at the bow, which would bring the bow of the Excalibur in line with the now revealed enemy. The crew reacted and Paul stated in a firm voice "Remember our armor is reactive, it will learn and adapt. We are fine so keep your heads in the game."

A channel opened and the smug look of someone who really didn't know what he was in for appeared. "Now we can do this easy way or the hard way. So why don't you save yourselves the trouble and just heave to and we'll just take your cargo and your women." The crew that surrounded the pirate laughed an arrogant laugh. He waived a hand and Paul noticed that they launched boarding pods, and the game now was fully afoot.

"I have one word for you," replied Paul with a cold and even gaze, "Fire!" The main guns had manually targeted the engines of the pirate ship, and even though the blows were glancing, the damage was done and the Excalibur came to life.

"What the hell!" cried the pirate captain as things began to go south. "So it is a fight you want then. Fine! Bring it on!"

Tactical was now officially busy, the fighters were quickly launched, and the defensive weapons were now brought online, and the space around the Excalibur lit up. The engineering team brought the power back online fully and all the stations now had full power, and the reactive armor now that the power to heal and learn.

The deadly dance now began in earnest, and the crew was now working furiously to win the battle. Paul kept track of the situation, and he knew that they were about to be boarded as some of the boarding pods slipped through and they penetrated the hull of the Excalibur. Fully ¾ of the boarding pods that had penetrated the defenses were able to penetrate the armor, but the remaining only had their noses crushed and engines disabled because of the impact.

"All hands!" called Paul as his words were broadcast over the ship. "Repel the boarders. Extreme sanctions are authorized!" He looked to the security station and ordered, "Report!"

"Sir! All protective barriers and doors have been sealed. Security teams are actively engaging or are in route to intercept. However it appears that one pod impacted in the area where the passengers were staying."

Paul knew darn well who was still in that area, and they were heading back to the Moon via the Excalibur, and Jeff was no longer a combatant, not at his age and with his disability. "ETA for the security team?"

"Three minutes sir," replied the officer.

"Understood," answered Paul. "I think it is time we end this farce. Full targeting of their engines and hyperdrive. Full batteries and torpedos."

"Aye," called the Tactical Officer. The Excalibur leapt forward and nosed over just a bit as the distance continued to close. "Targeting complete."

"Fire!" At that command all the directed energy weapons that could be brought to bear fired at a single specific point, which penetrated the hull of the pirate ship and exposed part of the engine room. Following the beams of energy a full spread of a dozen highly explosive torpedoes streaked into the opening and each headed in a slightly different direction where they exploded on the first thing they impacted against, causing a large amount of damage and reducing the number of pirates in those areas. The pirate ship lost all power at that point, and its guns ceased firing at that moment. "Open a ship-to-ship and a ship-wide channel Sparks," ordered Paul.

"Channels open Sir," replied the officer.

"This is the Excalibur. Your engines are destroyed and there is no place for you to run to. Your boarding parties are being cut-down or captured as we speak. As I see things there are only two options, either you surrender and cease all hostilities, or we finish this. The call is yours."

Before anything else could be said a call of "Miyaaa!" came across the channel.

Paul's smile became somewhat vicious, "I suggest you hurry with your decision. Neither Ryoko nor Ryo-okhi are known for their restraint when protecting people they care about."

The pirate commander's face finally appeared, and it was clear he wasn't happy, "Fine, we surrender. I'll order all my people to stand down." He was caught and there was nothing he could do now. He never expected this system to have put up this kind of fight considering it was only recently to his knowledge that they were travelling within the system.

A new voice and figure broke in and once again Ryoko appeared and piped in "Hey did I miss the fight?" Other figures hovered in the background and Paul knew them all.

"Uh yeah you did, sorry guys," admitted Paul. "We are working to collect the group that boarded and will be collecting their damaged pods and my pilots. We had some ejections and I need to get them ASAP."

Ayeka stepped up, "We can get your crew for you and check them over. Noike and Mihoshi are with us too. So we can triage any injuries for you right away."

"Great, thanks," offered Paul. The process began and a member of the security detail came up to the Paul. A guard whispered into his ear and Paul's face went neutral, he quickly called to his first officer, "You have the bridge," and he quickly departed the bridge. His face was grim as the detail that came to get him led the man to the specific part of the ship where the crew was bringing in a stretcher, and there was a supply of body bags nearby as well.

He stepped in and found part of the medical crew working on a familiar face to Paul. It was clear that he had been wounded, and badly at that. The girls were also hurt, but two of the group were working to comfort the third, who was covered in blood, but not her own. Paul watched as they moved Jeff onto the gurney and they quickly headed for the sick bay. He looked around and found the broken bodies of the pirates that had come in when they boarded. Looking around it was clear that they had gotten aggressive when they boarded, and Paul guessed that someone had taken a shot eventually. The crew continued to document the scene and the grim process of removing the bodies began.

Paul approached the trio, and it was clear that the smallest was in shock. "Aoi," called Paul softly, "let's get you cleaned up." He gently led the small woman out of the area and talked to the leader of the security detachment, "See if a couple of people can get loose and help her get cleaned up. I also want them assigned new quarters for the moment, as close to sickbay as possible."

"Understood sir," replied the young officer.

Paul gently led Aoi to the area that housed a communal bath that was distinctly Japanese. A couple of the female members of the damage control parties met them at the entrance and the women quickly took Aoi from Paul and gently led her inside. One had a small pack that Paul guessed contained a spare uniform for Aoi to wear.

Leaving them alone he headed for the sickbay to check on Satsuki and Natsumi. All three girls were Juraian born and had lost their parents during the trying times when the Deluma Guild was the prime pirate guild in the galaxy. Seto Kamiki Jurai had taken many of the orphans in and worked to find them homes over the years. The girls had bonded during their time together and Seto didn't have the heart to break up the group. So like she had done in the past she kept the girls and treated them as her own daughters, and was working on the finalizing their adoption when the Moon Kingdom was reborn. It was shortly afterward that she was able to reestablish contact with an old friend, and the exchange program was started. So Seto's girls jumped at the chance and were a part of the first group to join the program.

They were living with Kyoko and Asuka Soryu and were enjoying themselves when they met their new neighbor Jeff when he moved in. He had gotten invited over a few times and even walked Asuka over to the Tendo Dojo for classes. The girls got to know him and his past, and his bulk at the time wasn't a concern to them. So the girls chose to stay on and got to know him, and the all liked him a lot. His past sounded like theirs quite a bit in some respects, and the girls shared their feelings as time passed.

The hard part proved to be Jeff, and he at his age was still dense. So the girls took their time and moved slowly. The four of them always did things as a group, and they found that they all had fun together. The girls had a blast when they attended a renaissance festival close to his hometown in central New York. He had his own period costume, and the girls ended up going on a purchasing spree and they ended up with their own as well. Paul had heard from Jeff himself since he was a few houses down and had been recruited early into the mission profile given his computer security background and his general drive and experience. Now Paul had to find out how he was and to check on the other two.

He arrived at the now busy sickbay and they were bringing in their own casualties. As he observed he realized that most of his crew that were shipboard were uninjured, and those that were had gotten lucky. Most were some nasty bruising, cuts, scrapes, a couple of contusions, and a concussion as well. These injuries were being treated and he spotted his other charges as their cuts were being closed up. Natsumi and Satsuki were paying attention to everything that happening around them, and Paul was spotted as he approached. "Are you okay?" he asked of the young women.

"We are," replied Satsuki.

"How is Aoi?" asked Natsumi.

Paul answered quickly, "I've got a couple of crew helping her get cleaned up in bath three at the moment. I'm also having your quarters moved closer to sickbay so you can get some rest and keep close to Jeff."

"Thank you," replied the pair.

"You're welcome," replied Paul. Paul noticed one of the more senior nurses approaching him and it was clear that she had a report. "Hey Cindy."

She had served with him when he was a part of the US Navy and had decided to join him on the Moon. She was a skilled RN and relished the challenge that serving in space offered. What was nice is her daughter was in the same class as Chi and Ranko and it was clear that the group that was forming were going to be lifelong friends. "Hey Paul," she replied in a somewhat tired tone.

"So how bad?"

"We got lucky," she admitted. "If we didn't have advance warning our casualties could have been worse. Thankfully most of the borders were captured or killed with no losses on our side, at least at the moment. We have some head injuries and some broken bones along with some nasty cuts as well. We only have one in surgery at the moment, but we may have some more if some of the pirates keep resisting."

Paul thought for a moment, and given what he knew and the technology they had he came to a decision. "Thank you Cindy. Contact the bridge if you need anything."

"I will," she promised before returning to her work treating the wounded.

Paul walked over to a workstation and quickly logged on and found where the last pocket of resistance was. It was a fairly substantial group but they were cornered and had no way out. They were still trying to fight so Paul decided it was time to end things. He gestured to the security detail that had followed him from taking care of Jeff and the girls and they quickly fell in behind him. Paul began to focus more and more as he walked, and the ambient temperature around him and the detail began to drop. All members of the security detail had Amazon training and they all recognized the signs and they too began to focus.

* * *

Back on the Moon Nabiki was sitting with Chi reading the girl a story in one of the many books that had been given to the girl. Both mother and daughter looked up at the same moment and sensed Paul.

"Momma?"

"It's fine baby. Daddy will be fine." She felt a few punches or kicks in her ever expanding belly and her hand found the approximate location and she added, "It's fine you two. Daddy will be home soon."

* * *

A few turns and a couple of transport pads later the group arrived at the line that had been established. The members of security that had been on site first quickly recognized the signs of what was happening, and nearly to the last they all focused and began to join their comrades within the Soul of Ice. Paul stopped and the team following him stopped long enough to remove helmets and hand their weapons off to their fellows. A range of faces and hairstyles was revealed, and it was clear it was an even mix of young men and women in the group. Paul nodded and the group holding a defensive position pulled back out of sight from the pirates.

"That's right," called an arrogant voice. "You'll pull back if you know what is good for you."

Paul reached into his jacket and pulled on a boom mic of sorts. He nodded to a crewman and a couple of commands were entered into a nearby pad. "Who said anything about falling back?" asked Paul in an even and deadly tone. "You heard your captain. You will stand down." His tone became even colder, "That is the only way to get out of this in one piece." The back of Paul's jacket seemed to ripple and some thought they heard an unearthly growl.

With a calm confidence Paul stepped out followed by a group of six out into the hall and into the line of fire. Cool calm confidence was radiating off the group and they looked at the group of pirates as they hid behind was cover they could. Slowly they walked down the hallway, fists and fingers flexing as they approached. For those in the know they sensed the buildup of power and everyone that knew what was happening knew what was about to happen next.

"What the heck?" asked the pirate team leader to no one but himself, however his eyes told him that they were unarmed. "They're unarmed, shoot them!" and the group opened fire.

Paul and the accompanying group seemed to blur as each and every shot was dodged and the distance was closed at an astronomical rate. It was a five to one ratio roughly, and it really wasn't a fair fight for the pirates. Disarming and crippling strikes were used with reckless abandon. Weapons were destroyed in an instant and bones were broken, and within a few moments the fight was over, and the erstwhile leader of the boarding found himself nose to nose with a face he would never forget. "What are you?"

"Someone who serves his Queen," replied Paul as he threw a haymaker and knocked out the pirate and probably gave the man a concussion. As a group they relaxed and they all left the Soul of Ice and the work began to secure their group of prisoners. Paul turned on his heel as a report came in and it was clear that their boarding party that had flooded into the pirate ship was successful. He headed for the first location that they had installed the boarding ramps for general ship-to-ship work that would occur in the future, but could also be used for forcibly boarding an enemy ship if needed. However they never expected to need those services this early.

He arrived as an armed escort was bringing the pirate captain aboard. "I demand that me and my crew be turned over to the Galaxy Police."

Paul smiled and replied, "Sorry, the GP holds no authority here. The only thing they may do is observe, nothing more. So you will be facing the judgment of my Queen and you will endure the sentence." Paul jerked his head and the now speechless captain was led away to join the confinement with his crew. Paul double-tapped a button on his mic that he hadn't bothered to remove, "Sparks, see if you can get in touch with the GP and find out if the Kamidake is free. We have someone that is probably going to need Kiriko's touch. Also contact Lady Seto as well, she should be informed as well."

"Understood sir," replied the familiar voice.

It was about twelve hours later and the Excalibur had finished landing and the boarding ramps were now in place. A large detachment of Amazons, Musk, and ninja were in place at one and they waited patiently. Mihoshi Kuramitsu was standing off to the side and observing things happen alongside her friend and fellow Noike Kamiki Jurai. The hatch opened and the pirates walked, limped, or aided their fellows out as best they could as they were herded toward a waiting processing area.

The rest of the ramps now had mostly traffic going up and in to relieve the crew and to help finalize the repairs and to fully complete a damage assessment, and the traffic was busy for the moment. One was used to bring their wounded out, and thankfully the number or wounded was small and they were transported to the nearby hospital for further evaluation. The off duty crew finally began to disembark and they headed for the waiting terminal to meet their families. Finally the on-duty crew began to disembark, and the last of the main crew turned out to be Paul of course, followed by his first officer, the communications officer, and Hotaru and Shingo who had flown up to do some emergency healing of a certain someone.

"Thanks for coming up you two," stated Paul in a pleasant tone.

"Hey no problem," replied Shingo. "It was a bit of an emergency so it was no big deal."

"Just happy to help Paul," replied Hotaru as she smiled for her older brother. "Besides I think Jeff is glad to have his mobility back. Though it will probably be like pulling teeth to get him to admit that." They continued the walk down the ramp to the automated walkway that carried them inside. The conversation was light for the moment and faces shifted as they stepped off the walk to the main reception area. Paul didn't have to look that hard to spot his wife and daughter.

Chi slipped her hand free and ran forward with a cry of "Daddy!"

Paul stooped over to scoop up the running little girl into his arms, "Hey kiddo. Were you a good girl for your mom?" She smiled brightly and nodded. Nabiki walked over to the pair and she pulled them in close and pulled Paul down for a kiss.

"Welcome home," she replied with a serene smile. The rest of her family followed behind and the family was together once again.

* * *

Ending this one here for now. Baby names for Paul and Nabiki's children have already been chosen, but I need ideas for the first born of all the other scouts, minus Usagi of course. Any suggestions that can be given will be greatly appreciated.


	52. New Arrivals

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 52, New Arrivals

* * *

It was somewhat late and they were asleep in their beds. Normally they chose to sleep nude, but with the impending arrivals it was comfortable shorts and t-shirts. Chi was asleep in her bed, and Lady was parked in the hallway where she could watch if she chose to do so. So it was with some surprise that Nabiki's eyes shot open and she realized that the slight pains she had been having earlier that evening were now far more pronounced and they needed to get moving now. She elbowed Paul and called, "Wake up! We need to get a move on."

Paul, having been somewhat deep asleep was still able to respond, but granted he was a little slow on the draw at home. "Huh? What?"

Nabiki sighed, "Paul, I need to get to the hospital. The babies are on their way." A grimace spread across her face and she knew things would continue to progress. Her hand unconsciously gripped Paul's arm and he knew it was time to get moving.

"Okay I'm up," replied the man as he swung his feet off their bed. He reached over to the bedside display and touched the top number to connect with the other end. The other end eventually answered and a bleary eyed pair of Yui and Soun was regarding the screen on their end.

"Paul?" began Yui, "Is there a problem?"

Paul smiled, "Not really," he began as a gasp from his wife was heard, "I just have to get Nabiki to the hospital. It's time."

"I'll be right over to gather up Chi," replied Soun as he scrambled into action.

Yui smiled, "We'll keep Chi for however long as you need. Now get moving sailor!"

Paul replied with a warm smile, "Yes ma'am." Paul ended the call and quickly pressed the next icon and almost instantly someone picked up.

"Emergency services," greeted the young lady on the other end with a pleasant but tired smile, "What is the nature of your emergency?"

"My wife is expecting twins and we need to get to the hospital," replied Paul.

"Understood Captain Williams," replied the technician on the other end. "An ambulance is three minutes out and will wait outside."

"Thank you," replied Paul.

"You're welcome," replied the figure at the other end, "and congratulations." The call ended and Paul pulled on a pair of sweats, socks, and grabbed his small side pack that contained his wallet, some cash, his identification, and keys. He rose and saw Nabiki finally struggling to get to her feet. Paul walked over to his wife and offered his arm, which she took. She had been able to dress fairly quickly needing only sweatpants. On their way out the door Paul grabbed the bag that had been packed for this specific occasion, and they continued out into the hallway.

Soun had already arrived and had gathered up a sleeping Chi, blanket and teddy bear included. Lady was watching things with a curious eye and a slow wag of her tail. Her ears told the most of her thoughts as they would stand up and then lay down as she watched. Soun smiled at Lady and said, "Come on Lady. Follow me." She rose and followed Soun as she knew him on sight and scent. It was obvious to the dog that something was up, and she would again find herself in the company of other members of her pack. She padded on quiet paws as she followed Soun and the still sleeping Chi.

The back door was unlocked, but there was a door just at Lady's level and a device on her collar unlocked her door and she quickly entered what she considered her other den. She turned and sat while she waited for Soun to come in and she could tell that he wasn't far behind. Her tail swished as the door opened and Soun walked quietly in. He slipped his crocks off and closed the door, but he didn't lock it. He headed for the upstairs and was somewhat surprised to see the twins standing there with sleepy but puzzled expressions. Lady was hot on Soun's heels as she followed.

"Hey what's up?" asked Rei in a sleepy tone.

Soun smiled and answered in a quiet voice, "Nabiki and Paul are on their way to the hospital. I think the babies are on their way."

The kids smiled and Rei met Soun half way down the stairs and she quickly took the sleeping girl, "I've got her." She regarded Soun and smiled, "Guess I'll see you a little later than normal Dad."

Soun just smiled at the kids, "Go get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be an interesting day." The twins smiled and nodded and headed off to their respective rooms, with Lady following Shinji. Soun headed back downstairs and found Yui heading back toward their room and he asked, "Are they on their way?"

"Safely," she replied. "I'll make the calls to the family in the morning. Right now we need some sleep." She stood on her toes and kissed Soun and pulled him along behind her, not giving him a chance to argue.

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital with little problem and the admission process was pretty much done already. Nabiki was helped to a hospital bed for transport to the maternity ward where the on call doctor and Amazon women were on duty and waiting. As per normal since arriving on the Moon this ward was by far the most active and there was good amount of activity going on. Bassinets awaited new occupants, and two were being rolled by with new occupants contained inside, both wrapped in pink blankets.

Nabiki was brought to a private room where her charts were placed in a bin outside the door and she found a couple of women waiting for her. One was a familiar face from the Amazons, but neither Paul nor Nabiki could remember her name, the other was one of the many RNs that were on staff and they began the process of changing Nabiki and gathering vitals. A very familiar sound was heard by most and as Paul was about to step into Nabiki's room he turned to see Kuh Lohn hopping her way down the hall on her staff. "Elder," he remarked, "This is a surprise!"

She smiled at Paul and replied, "Oh not really. All of us elders help out here on occasion and I had a feeling that something would be happening tonight."

Paul smiled warmly and stated simply, "Elder Kuh Lohn, I'm glad you are here."

Time passed quickly for the couple, and for them they weren't solid on the timing of everything, but thanks to the influence of magic it was nearly 8 in the morning when a very sweaty Nabiki sat in the delivery bed with her feet up and her hand clutching Paul's. "Come now Nabiki and push," instructed Kuh Lohn.

"I'm trying dammit!" growled and grunted Nabiki. She paused to catch her breath and she bore down again and cried out in agony.

"Good, good!" encouraged Kuh Lohn. She saw the head of the baby and she reached down. Nabiki cried out again and the first of two babies was out. With an expertise born of many years of delivering babies she had the cord tied and cut. With a warm smile she announced, "Congratulations, you have a daughter." The baby was quickly handed over to the expert staff and vital information was collected.

"One down and one to go Nabiki," remarked Paul.

Nabiki fixed him with an evil glare, "No shit Sherlock." With that the next set of contractions began, and it was more than evident that someone was in a hurry to arrive in the world. "Ah fuck!" cried Nabiki and almost instinctually she began to push again. Slowly another head appeared and Kuh Lohn was right there performing what she considered her favorite task of all time.

It was clear that Nabiki was tiring and Kuh Lohn barked, "No time to slack off now Nabiki. You are almost done."

Nabiki looked deep within and she focused and she followed Kuh Lohn's instructions. With a final effort the second baby was born. "Congratulations, your son is born!" announced Kuh Lohn with a smile.

Nabiki began to cry and she was now beyond happy. She fell back nearly into Paul's waiting arms as her body began the process of finishing the birthing process. A small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket was brought over now that she was cleaned up and handed to Nabiki. The couple looked at their first natural born daughter and shared a look before looking at the tiny little person that was now a part of their lives. "Hello Kimiko, it is nice to meet you," greeted Nabiki. Small brown eyes opened to look around, and Kimiko yawned and closed her eyes and decided that a nap was called for at that time.

The second bundle was brought over and was wrapped in a blue blanket. Nabiki's other arm was now filled with the second form and she took time to greet the new arrival. "Hello David, it is nice to meet you too." Like his sister he opened his little blue eyes for a moment and blinked a bit. He too yawned and like his sister sleep claimed him. The family remained like that for a while before the nurses placed the new arrivals in their waiting beds and they were rolled to the nursery for monitoring. Exhaustion claimed Nabiki and with a kiss she laid back while the staff finished cleaning her up, and Paul was chased out to place some calls. Nabiki never even woke when she was transferred to a regular bed for some much needed rest.

Paul arrived at a call station and he quickly typed in a number from memory. The call was connected on the second ring and Yui was standing there in the kitchen and it appeared that she was cleaning up from breakfast. "Good morning Paul!" she greeted in an expectant tone.

"Morning Yui," replied a now somewhat tired Paul. "The twins arrived about ten minutes apart and Kimiko arrived first at a 5 pounds and 5 ounces and David is about 5 pounds 9 ounces. Nabiki is resting at the moment and the babies are in the nursery."

"Wonderful," replied Yui. "I'll pass the news on locally. You make sure you come home and get some rest as well."

"I will I promise," answered Paul.

He ended the call and promptly dialed another number. The first ring had barely finished before it was answered, and three very familiar faces were on the other end. "Hey good morning," greeted Paul.

"Well?" asked Nokoka.

Paul knew her well enough to what she wanted, "The twins were born about ten minutes apart. Kimiko arrived first and she is 5 pounds and 5 ounces. David is about 5 pounds 9 ounces." Paul yawned a bit and continued, "Nabiki is wiped and resting comfortably at the moment, and I'm off to the nursery to check on the babies."

"Congratulations son," came from Nodoka and Soun. Hotaru added her own congratulations as well. "Now you make sure you go home and get some rest young man," ordered Nodoka.

Paul chuckled a bit at her statement and asked, "Are you and Yui coordinating things Mom? I got the same order from her as well."

Nodoka smiled warmly, "Well you have twins and a little girl as well, so you will need your rest. I'll let the others know up here and I expect you to call me later understood?"

"I will Mom, I promise," answered Paul.

"Good, now go check on those babies and then go home," ordered Nodoka. "We'll see you later." Nodoka ended the call and she turned to the others.

"You know he'll probably camp out at the windows," remarked Genma.

Nodoka just smiled and stated, "Which is why I'll send Ranma and Ryoga to make sure he goes home and gets some rest."

Hotaru smiled, "Great idea Mom. Let's go get Onii-sama moving then." Genma just chuckled and joined the women as they went to leave the apartment.

* * *

Paul was standing there with his arm against the glass and his head against his arm as he regarded the two small forms that shared side-by-side cribs as they slept at that moment. Paul hadn't moved since he arrived and he had lost track of time. He was in awe of the two small forms and how truly tiny they seemed to be at that moment in time, and he just stood there in wonderment.

The staff had seen that reaction before from many a first time father, and for them they knew they would check on him soon if he didn't move. However to familiar figures to the staff walked side by side down the hospital corridor toward the maternity ward and the nursery contained within. Ryoga had for all intents and purposes chosen to wear clothing that signified his connection and marriage to Ami the sigil on his jacket confirmed this. Ranma was of course in his clothing as king and the two shared a light banter as they walked toward their destination. Neither was working to hide their aura, so when they got close they paused and shared a look, and just shook their heads and smiled.

Ranma approached first and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. That caused Paul to let out a confused "Huh?" as he looked around and realized who was there. "Oh hey. Morning Ranma."

Ranma just snorted a bit, "Try like nearly lunchtime. We need to get you home and you need to get some sleep. You probably didn't have breakfast did you?"

"Uh, no," admitted Paul.

Ryoga sighed and shook his head. He stepped over to his friend and took him by the arm and began to lead him away. "We'll get you fed on the way home. Auntie Nodoka is already here and she is with Nabiki." Paul knew at that instant that he had been set up, so he chose discretion and allowed Ranma and Ryoga to escort him home.

* * *

Rei walked into Paul and Nabiki's home with Lady hot on her heels as she came to fetch Paul for dinner. She kicked off her shoes as she came in the back and Lady had already disappeared inside the darkened house. She flipped the light on and began the mission of trying to find Paul to make sure he got some dinner. The kitchen was empty as expected so she began by exploring the first floor. She walked into the main living/family/piano room and as she suspected Paul was there asleep with Lady now sitting there waiting to see if she could get up.

It was a nice sofa whose ends reclined, and Paul was reclined and out cold in the recliner. Rei walked over and shook Paul's shoulder, "Hey wake up Nii-san!" Paul didn't move or respond to Rei's call. Rei happened to be quite intelligent and she knew Paul well enough. She regarded the other awake occupant of the room for a moment. Lady was seated quite patiently and she regarded the scene while seated and her ears up and head cocked in curiosity. Her head was pivoting back and forth as she returned Rei's look. Rei came to a decision and called out a simple command, "Lady, up!" as she pointed to the spot on the couch next to Paul.

Lady obeyed quickly and she lay down with her tail wagging. Rei pointed at Paul and called out another command, "Get him Lady!" Lady was only too happy to comply and she rose up and made herself comfortable on Paul as she began to lick his face.

That had the desired result, and Paul finally began to respond, granted in some annoyance, "Dammit Lady!" He began to scratch her side and he opened his eyes to regard the pup that had been a part of the family for a while. He saw the other form in the house and regarded her. "I take it you were sent to get me Rei?"

"Yup!" replied Rei. "We are having an early dinner and you need to get something to eat. Besides Mom sent me over."

Paul began to move at Rei's statement, "Okay I'm moving, I'm moving." Lady promptly hopped down and allowed Paul to get his feet under his rising form. As he stood he shifted and things popped and cracked back into place.

When the popping ended Rei wrapped her arms around Paul in a hug, "Congratulations nii-san!"

Paul returned the hug and replied, "Thanks Rei-chan!"

Rei gave the man a glare at the attachment of the suffix to her name, but she knew he did it just to tease her a bit. "Come on and let's get some dinner," stated the girl as she took Paul's hand and led him to the waiting meal.

* * *

Going to wrap this one up here. I would have had this done much sooner, but to my great sadness I had to take a longtime canine companion to the vet for the last trip. I adopted the mutt in 1995 after I had been out of the US Army for some time and he was with me for just over 15 years. I'm now finally getting back into things and I must apologize to all those who reviewed for not responding with at least a note of thanks. Again please look not only with enjoyment, but with a critical eye, even for my earlier chapters too. Reviews help and pointing out errors helps me to improve, even at my age!

More to come I promise!


	53. Rescuing Strays

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 53, Rescuing Strays

* * *

It was a lively evening at the Tendo household. Martial arts lessons had been finished for the day and the homework as well. Dinner had been consumed and right now the extended group was celebrating the new arrivals, with the additions of Haruka and Michiru to the group. For the past few years Yui's twins were showing an aptitude for music and Rei was really focusing on the violin. So it was with little thought that Michiru offered to teach Rei and help her learn, and it turned out that Rei was a sponge. So it was with a reluctant acceptance that Michiru accepted the title of "Sempai" from Rei, and it was the source of never ending source of teasing from Haruka when they were home.

Shinji too had taken up a stringed instrument, mostly his mother's cello, but he was also branching out into other instruments as well, mostly Irish in some respects, and the blame fell squarely on Paul's shoulders as well, and he endured the teasing and occasion glares from Soun and Yui in good nature. His cello was up in his room with the other two instruments as well and all were well played and loved. Michiru actually put the boy in touch with some of her old contacts, and he was getting lessons in those instruments as well.

Thankfully though dinner was done and everyone was sitting around fussing over the newest set of twins in the family, and the babies were sound asleep, Nabiki holding David, while Yui had Kimiko in her arms. Chi liked the idea of being a big sister in most respects, but her baby brother and baby sister slept quite a bit and got really stinky when their diapers needed changing. They didn't do too much now so she was romping in the backyard just playing around with a soccer ball and kicking it all over the yard. So as far as she knew nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Free, he had gotten free. After years of abuse and torture he was finally free. He didn't remember moving to where he was, and he wasn't too sure of where to go, but he followed the call that would lead him to wherever it is he could get help. He needed the help, but so did his brother, badly. His brother was still in that place, bound and gagged, waiting for "Him" to return, and when he did things would probably go badly again, and his brother would probably not survive. He scooted out from the alleyway between a couple of houses, his breathing labored and a limp more than evident. He hit a wall that surrounded a home and he leaned up against it and coughed up some blood.

He knew things were not going good for him, and he probably had another rib broken by "Him" during their "Training and Discipline" periods. However for now he would go on. He walked to the back to where he could see the darkened house ended and then a house that was lit up. So using a strength that he didn't know he had he was able to climb over the wall and he landed in a well shaded area that had shrubs and tree to provide cover. He landed hard and had the wind knocked out of him and he had to lay there a bit to gather his strength. A ball came through the bushes and impacted his arm. He struggled to his knees and picked up the soccer ball.

* * *

Chi loved to run and play, she only wished her best friend ever Ranko could be here too. However she knew that Ranko was spending time with her family, and she would see her in school anyhow. So Chi could only grumble to herself when her ball went flying off into the bushes in the corner between her house and her grandparent's. So with little thought she decided to chase after the ball to retrieve it. A pale, gaunt figure seemed to rise up out of the bushes and asked, "Is this your ball?"

Chi screamed.

In an instant they were on the move. Being closest to the yard Shinji and Rei nearly materialized in front of Chi with their guards up and a wary look in their eyes. Nabiki, David, and the transformed pair of Haruka and Michiru quickly flanked the children. Akane and Ryu also were there and, having the night shift, were in their uniforms for work, but they were just as quick as the rest. Lady had arrived and was barking up a storm as she stood fearlessly in front of Chi. Her ears were down and her teeth were bared.

"Lady hold!" commanded Paul. Lady did as she was told, but she stood her ground and watched with a wary eye.

The young man stepped out from the bushes into some light, and when they saw his form just about everyone took a breath. Akane and Ryu's stances quickly shifted from a martial arts ready to attack, to paramedic mode where they were ready to spring into action. The young man regarded the faces around him and his eyes settled on Haruka's. He limped from the wounds on his body. It was more than evident that he had been struck with not only a fist, but a lash of some sort as well. The welts and bruises were in a range of ages, and there was scarring evident on his far too thin frame.

Haruka began to relax as the young man approached her with a desperate look in his eyes. Anguish, desperation, and pain were very prevalent at the moment, but a small glimmer of hope began to form as he took a couple of hesitant steps forward. "Help my brother, please," he called weakly.

Haruka's talisman dissolved into specks of light as she regarded the wounded form before her. "Your brother?" she asked.

"Please!" plead the young man, "He'll kill my brother!" He began to cough up blood and his eyes rolled up into his head and he slowly began to topple over as the strength in his legs left him. Haruka flew to his side followed quickly by Akane and Ryu.

Akane and Ryu shared a look that said what needed to be said and their experience and training began to take over. "Rei take Chi back inside and stay with her for a bit. Shinji I'm going to need your help," commanded Ryu in a no-nonsense tone.

"Right," agreed the children in a typical unison and they quickly performed their tasks.

Haruka was aiding Akane as the triage began. Haruka spared a moment and looked to her lover and asked with a simple word, "Michiru?"

Michiru nodded grimly and the Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in her hand and she began to look within. Paul and Nabiki's attention was split for a moment, but both noticed the look of pure cold fury that appeared on Michiru's face. Nabiki dashed off quickly and returned with a pair of sandals for Paul, his IFF glasses, and a nice pair of gauntlets that were covered with metal on the outside. She handed them to him and he quickly pulled them on and the IFF glasses quickly booted up. Paul quickly established communications with the local police forces and a car was being dispatched to their locations. Others were being notified to follow and track as Paul had a suspicion what was going to happen.

Michiru finished her reading and her expression was now best described as a towering fury. "Captain you are with me," she commanded, "Dispatch law enforcement and any available ambulances and have them track us. I'm notifying the Queen and the palace on the fly."

Paul recognized the tone of command in her voice, and he backed her completely. "By your command Princess," he replied.

Michiru leapt into the air followed closely by Paul and they headed off in a specific direction. Michiru was quickly relaying her report to the palace while Paul was in communication with law enforcement. Ninja that were on patrol had also been notified and many of them were quickly converging on the fast moving pair. Paul relayed to the converging law enforcement to run silent so as not to spook their target into doing something rash.

They arrived at a roof next door to their target house and paused for a moment. The law enforcement vehicles were nearby as were a pair of ambulances as well. A set of IFF glasses was handed to Michiru and she quickly donned them. A wireframe 3D overlay of the house plans quickly became available as the group regarded the structure. The normal construction was all in green, but the combination of so many IFF glasses and their accompanying sensors began to show things that should have not been there.

During the preparation for evacuation that Ranma and Serenity had made so many years ago basements were not a part of the plans for the housing. So it came with some surprise that his house had a basement. Its entrance was shown in red and the initial layout was beginning to form. However being somewhat hurried because of the potential of another life in jeopardy. Paul placed a hand on Michiru's arm and stated, "I have point, Princess."

"Understood," she replied. With that Paul was off and moving silently moving toward an open door, followed by Michiru and a pair on ninja. Law enforcement was quickly securing the area and the life signs were shown as concentrated in two areas beneath the house. The quartet moved quietly upon entering, while the police quietly breached the gate and they waited for the call.

On silent feet they approached the door that was supposed to be the storage closet under the stairs leading to the second floor. As Paul reached for the knob to open the door a small hand reached out and stopped him from opening said door. She had removed her mask and a familiar face greeted him with a small smile and a gentle shake of her head. Her somewhat short green hair was known to Paul, and again Midori and Keichi were there. Keichi had pulled out a small device with what appeared to be a wire attached to the end. He silently slid the wire beneath the door and a picture appeared that showed a darkened stairwell leading down with a light showing from beneath a door at the bottom of the stairs.

A further examination showed no alarms of any sort on the door and Keichi pulled back and nodded silently to Paul. With a skill that spoke of his training from the clans that Midori and Keichi came from Paul opened the door without a sound and with a swipe of his hand the door was freed from its hinges. Keichi quickly and silently set the door aside. Paul spoke an almost inaudible command, and the databanks that served the Moon Kingdom began recording imagery from all available IFF and police goggles for later review. With Paul in the lead, followed by Michiru, then Keichi and Midori they descended the stairs, and finally sounds began to reach their ears, and none liked what they were hearing.

"You stupid peace of shit!" yelled a man's voice followed by the striking of flesh. "I saved your worthless lives you piece of shit and I own your ass!" Another blow punctuated the statement. "I own you are you are my fucktoy! You do what I want when I want understood!"

On silent feet the quartet boiled down the stairs as a full reading was given for the occupants. Thankfully there was only two, and Paul was first in the room. He blew past the door as it slammed up against the wall and his hand reached toward the descending hand of his target as it was about to strike the pale, nude, and now bloodied form on what looked like a pommel horse in the shape of a triangle. The hand in question was holding a riding crop and if you looked close enough there were small drops of blood dripping from it. Paul's hand intercepted the descending hand, and it was only then that the man in question realized he was not alone. "The fuck?"

Paul's fist was moving already. "Goodnight asshole," was all he said as his fist impacted the man's face, knocking him out. Kenichi was there quickly and gave the half-naked man a quick pat-down search while securing the man's hands behind his back.

Crying began to fill the small room and Michiru's call of "Paul" got his attention quickly. Both women were distinctly green, Midiori more so. Michiru had tossed a ball gag to the side that she had removed from the young man and she was trying to comfort him as best she could. Midori was working quickly to remove the weights that had been tied to his ankles and she was nearly halfway there.

"I'm here Princess," called Paul.

Michiru's face was calm and even, but her eyes contained a fury that spoke volumes. "Help me get him down."

"Of course." Paul stood to the side and waited for Michiru.

Michiru took the young man's face in her hands and got him to focus on her face. "Okay we are going to get you off of this thing okay?" The young man could only nod in response, and then very weakly. "Okay here we go," she stated as she began to get one of his knees up to a point where it was above the apex. One of Paul's arms was already holding the young man as he too guided a knee up. Once both knees were above the apex Paul's other arm gently went under both knees and Paul lifted up the young man up what he thought was enough and began to move the young man off. A loud cry from the young man in his arms caused Paul to stop immediately.

"Um Paul, you are going to need to lift straight up for a bit," stated Midori as she observed the situation. Faces turned to regard her and it was more than evident that she was really green and was struggling to maintain her composure. Her slender arm and hand were pointing beneath the form in Paul's arm, and Michiru looked to see what she was referring to.

Michiru paled at what she saw, and it confirmed some of her suspicions. "Paul, you are going to have to lift straight up for a bit. Okay?" She joined him on his side and she squatted down. "Send in medical now and forensics. Oh and someone come down and take out the trash please," she called into her mic. She looked to Paul and stated, "When you are ready."

Paul just nodded and set himself and he slowly began to lift straight up. Both Midori and Michiru observed. Kenichi was getting a view and images of everything in the surprisingly large room before he opened the doors that were off to one side. As Paul lifted the women watched as a large latex phallus slowly slid out of the young man. It seemed impossibly large and there appeared to be blood on it as well. Paul continued to lift, a total of eleven inches before it was free of the young man in his arms. "He's free," called Michiru and Paul swung the form around to the side and gently set him down. He rested his head and shoulders in Michiru's lap as her glasses told her what was needed. Her healing abilities were becoming more and more pronounced recently, but they were not close to the abilities of the Queen or Hotaru.

Midori continued to observe, and to tell the truth her stomach was a bit queasy. She watched and observed as the heavily armed members of the local police arrived and took stock of the situation and they secured the suspect and were none to gentle in removing him from the premises. A loud gurgle was heard from the young man and then it happened. They had no idea how long he had been stuck on the phallus, but his body began to purge itself and his bowels acted. The stench was horrific and it was the final straw for the young woman. The bile rose in her throat and hit her mouth. In an instant her hand was over her mouth and she flew out of the room and up the stairs. How she avoided colliding into anyone was something she would never know, but she found herself in a corner of the yard on her knees where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. A gentle touch on her back was there and it stayed until she regained her bearings.

She turned and regarded a familiar form. Natsumi Tsujimoto was there in her heavy duty gear, but her weapon was over her shoulder and a concerned look was in her eye. A bottle of water was in her hand as she remained on one knee. "Bad?"

"Yeah," replied Midori in a weak voice, "bad."

"Here," stated Natsumi as she handed Midori the water bottle. "Rinse your mouth out and drink a bit. It will help you feel better."

"Thanks," replied the shorter woman as she took the bottle and did as she was told. A familiar voice called out and approached, and Kenichi was right there.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"No," admitted Midori, "not really."

Natsumi took a breath and made a quick decision. "Come on you two. I'll get your statements and I'm guessing your patrol for tonight is over." She stood and helped her friend to her feet and she led the pair out of the yard to take care of that part of the incident.

The medics had arrived and helped to load the young man up on a stretcher. The pair was quite professional and were peers of Ryu and Akane. They quickly brought their charge to their waiting vehicle. "Princess," started Paul, "I think you should probably ride along. Your face will probably be a welcome one to him."

Michiru smiled at Paul, "I was planning on that anyhow," she replied in a wry tone. "I'll see you at the palace then later." Paul just nodded at closed the rear doors of the ambulance after she climbed in. Paul signaled to the driver and the ambulance sped off heading toward the waiting hospital.

"Well I guess I have the pleasure of getting your statement now don't I Captain," stated a familiar voice.

Paul turned to regard the figure behind him and asked, "I thought you were retired by now Detective Tokuno?"

The detective just smiled and replied, "Nope, not a by a long shot. Now let's go and get this done and over with." Paul couldn't argue with him and followed along.

* * *

It was about four hours later when Paul landed in the yard of his in-laws and Soun was up and waiting for him. "Bad?" asked Soun.

"Yeah," replied Paul, "bad."

Soun regarded the man before him and patted a spot on the porch next to him. A sake bottle was there with two cups. Without waiting for Paul he quickly poured two cups and held one out to Paul. Paul knew what was wanted and he quickly sat down and took the offered drink and quickly knocked it back. Soun had knocked his back just as quickly and he refilled the cups, and again the men drank in silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked the older man.

Paul hesitated for a moment, and then stated, "They found at least one body, Soun." He held out his cup and Soun refilled it. He quickly finished the next drink and he set the cup down. He regarded the sky and stars above as he got lost in his thoughts.

Soun sat there for a while before offering a bit of wisdom, "You did what you could. Go home and get cleaned up. You could use some rest."

"Yeah," agreed Paul. He rose to his feet and regarded Soun for a moment, "Thanks for the drink." Soun just smiled and watched as Paul headed off toward his home. Stepping inside his house he found Lady there waiting for him with her tail wagging and ears going up and down. He reached down and gave her a scratch and he sat and removed his sandals and he again gave Lady another scratch, but this one was behind one ear, which she enjoyed. He rose and headed off to bathe, and he found a clean set of shorts and a t-shirt waiting for him. He decided for a simple hose off and he just showered himself off. He quickly dried himself and he redressed and headed back upstairs. The nursery was unusually bright and looking in he found Yui sitting in the rocker as she watched over the twins.

She smiled and rose and hugged the man. "Nabiki took Chi to bed with her. Now you go get some rest. Rei and I have already taken the baby monitor into the spare bedroom and we'll handle the twins if needed."

Paul smiled in defeat, he knew the battle was lost and he wasn't about to argue. He thanked Yui and headed off toward his bedroom. Lady had made herself at home out in the hallway and watched with canine curiosity as Paul headed for his room. He didn't bother with a switch as he knew the room quite well. His eyes were able to adjust quickly and he saw the still forms of his wife and oldest. Not wanting to wake either of them he quietly slid into his bed and kissed Chi, then Nabiki.

"Hey you," began Nabiki. "Bad?"

Paul sighed as he settled down to try and get some sleep. "Yeah, bad."

Nabiki shifted up and she gently leaned over Chi and kissed Paul on his lips. "Daddy was waiting with a bottle of sake, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was," admitted Paul.

Nabiki reached over and stroked the side of Paul's face. "Get some sleep," she ordered. "It has been a heck of a day."

Paul nodded and closed his eyes. Surprisingly sleep came easily that night.

* * *

I'm going to end this one here. I'll be dealing with the aftermath of this chapter separately. More to come I promise, and I'll be starting the next chapter shortly. Thanks to all!


	54. Aftermath of Actions

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 54, Aftermath of Actions

* * *

The morning dawned and by all accounts it appeared it was going to be an average day, well at least until the news got out. Raids of the magnitude of what happened the night before had never occurred on the Moon, and for those that lived in the area it was the source of many a conversation that lasted well into the night for a few. The house was now secured and it was being guarded by members of the local police force and the officers were instructed to gently refer any questions to the district headquarters.

The ICU had been seeing patients on a more or less regular basis, but thankfully they were never filled to capacity. Sure the occasional daredevil who had more nerve than sense ended up there, as well as the occasional motor vehicle accident victim as well, but by and large this was a quiet duty for those that worked there. Two occupants had been brought in last night, no more than an hour apart, and the work began down in the ER. Both had been brought in and examined both by doctors and by law enforcement as well. Multiple injuries had been documented, and some appeared to be years old.

By far however the one had been far worse off thanks to the beating he received. The tests had come back and now they had the boy, at least judging by his size, had a serious infection running rampant through his blood stream. So for now he was on full facemask oxygen and they were, by medical standards, pouring fluids into him intravenously along with some strong antibiotics. He was being kept unconscious for the moment as well, considering they had a catheter installed to help his kidneys purge as well.

The palace however was a hive of activity this morning as it was time to take care of issues. Setsuna had done her research a few days ago regarding the young men and their captor, and the past as it was found was not pleasant at all. This was not the first time the man had struck, and because of the seriousness of the crime the judiciary that had been established deferred to the Queen, King, and Senshi.

The initial proceedings had taken place yesterday, and the man, to use the term loosely, had stood in the dock as the testimony was received. Haruka and Michiru excused themselves from the proceedings as was allowed by Lunarian Law, but it was their own opinions as witnesses and participants would cloud their judgment, therefore the others would have to make their decision without them.

Setsuna would also not give her judgment as well, considering she testified as to what she had found, and the lawyers had received the imagery of what the time gates had found. The lawyers involved also had copies of everything, and the defense council could only advise his client to keep his mouth closed, which said client did not.

So this morning found Ranma and Usagi walking down the hall, each flanked by a concerned mother. "So did you two sleep okay last night?" asked a concerned Ikuko.

Usagi gave her mother a wan smile, "As good as can be expected Mom." She was silent for a few moments, "I guess I was never really prepared to hear what I did yesterday, and it shook me up Mom."

"Me too," added Ranma as they continued their walk, "Even with everything Pops and I saw, something like we learned about yesterday is something beyond imagining. I knew there were some bad people in the world, but this?" His question hung unanswered in the air, and no one really had an answer for his question.

Further down the hall a familiar figure stood but was leaning up against a wall. Paul was in his dress uniform for today, as he had been given a particular charge that he carried out somewhat reluctantly. He heard the approaching footsteps and approached the group with a warm smile. "Good morning Mom," greeted Paul. "Your Majesties," he continued with a firm tone, but a smile was on his face as he greeted the Queen and King. He faced Ranma and with a wry smile added, "Now before you ask we are all packed and ready to go on vacation. Shingo dropped Hotaru's things off earlier."

Paul got a serious expression on his face, "Everything is set as requested. Volunteers were plenty and the final thirty were chosen by lot. The independent booths have the countdown clocks and the keyed switches are one to a booth with a timer. The switches are chosen at random and the function is achieved when three out of the ten active at any particular switches are activated. The ten active switches are chosen in a random rotating sequence, so no one will know if their switch is active."

Usagi understood what she had asked of Paul, and he carried out her request no questions asked. Finally knowing what was to come, a change came over her face, and for all intents and purposes she was Serenity. "Thank you," she replied. She snagged Ranma's arm and together the group walked to the ante-chamber that was one of a series that was for the use of the individual queens prior to gatherings of such magnitude. Paul bowed and took his leave as he was headed for the gallery.

The Judgment Chamber was seldom used in the ancient days and it had been rebuilt mostly as an afterthought, and the fact that the bots were building according to old plans when they had planned for the evacuation of people prior to the Battle of Tokyo. The chamber was packed to the rafters, and the proceedings were being recorded by pool video for the local networks, with some coverage from Earth as well.

At a predetermined time a trio of warriors, one Musk, one Amazon, and one Phoenix escorted the man in and stood him in the dock, which resembled one that could be found in courtrooms in London. The man appeared stoic to those who looked on, and he was well dressed and clean. His lawyers were off to his right, while the prosecution was to the man's left. Finally after all the players were settled, a young Musk warrior entered and called in a loud and firm "All rise!" and everyone did.

The Queens came in followed by their husbands, if married, in the order of planets from Mercury out to Pluto. Technically Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were still only considered Princess Regents, but their title still bore the same burden as a Queen would. The last to come out and taking position in front of the center-most seat was Serenity, with Ranma standing by her side. In one motion, and as one group the women sat, with their husbands by their sides, also sitting. Crowns appeared on their heads, and each showed their status of their current title and positions.

"You may be seated," said Serenity, and everyone but the guards of the accused sat. Looking around the room for a few moments she caught several familiar faces. Hidden from the general view were selected VIP balconies where the families of the reborn royals sat, each offering their silent support.

"In the annals of Silver Millennium history there were always crimes of varying magnitude, and they were dealt with in their own particular way. However there were in some instances when the Crown would become involved, and usually it would be reserved for the most heinous of crimes. Evidence has been gathered and shown, and testimonies given, and the past shown." She paused for a moment and took a breath, "It is a past that is most horrific. The kidnapping of children at their most vulnerable, imprisoning them, and using them for your perverse gratification is very horrific. The two that were rescued were not your first, but they are most assuredly your last. Even now law enforcement in Japan and across Earth are fanning out to gather others at this very hour, or they are exhuming the bodies you thought buried."

"In spite of all your assertions and denials the evidence speaks otherwise, and now it is time for judgment and sentencing."

Ami began first, "With the evidence presented I vote guilty."

Minako was next, "With the evidence presented I vote guilty."

Rei paused for a moment, and then she added, "With the evidence presented I must vote guilty."

Makoto was next, "I too vote guilty."

Hotaru was next, "Guilty."

Haruka was next in line, "It is because of my direct involvement I must abstain from casting judgment."

Michiru was next, "I must abstain as well."

"As must I," added Setsuna.

Serenity paused for a moment, and she finally added, "With the weight of the evidence presented I too must vote guilty. That makes six votes of guilty with three abstentions." She sighed and again paused before continuing. She noticed that with the abstentions the light above the three outers had dimmed, relegating them to observers. "Through all these proceedings you have repeatedly denied, tried to twist, or obfuscate. Do you have anything to say before the verdict?"

The man was drug to his feet and he remained silent. His lawyer stood up and addressed the Queen, "Your Majesty, my client declines to make any comments at this time."

"Thank you councilor," replied Serenity, giving the man and his staff a warm smile. "Husband."

Ranma now addressed the group, "For the multiple counts of abuse, torture, rape, sexual abuse, and murder the law of the kingdom in the past allows for death. It is the decision that the Queens and Princess Regent of Saturn must come to."

"Thank you my husband," stated Serenity. "For now I am going to adjourn these proceeding until one hour past noon." With that she and the others rose, and each exited by the door they came in, leaving those in the gallery to their own devices until then.

* * *

Hotaru sat heavily down in what she was beginning to think of as her chair, and a young Amazon girl and Musk boy promptly poured her a cup of steaming tea and uncovered a meal for her to pick at. With a bow they excused themselves and walked out holding hands. A knock came at the door and before she could call a familiar face poked in, and Shingo Tsukino stuck his head in. "You are supposed to wait for me to invite you in you know," she quipped.

He gave her a warm smile and replied, "Yeah but I knew you'd let me in anyhow." Hotaru gave him a small glare but gestured for him to have a seat nearby. Shingo fixed a small plate and handed it to her.

"I'm not really hungry you know," she stated in a quiet tone.

He just smiled and replied, "Perhaps, but you still need to eat. You and the others are going to have to decide on a sentence."

Hotaru sighed at his statement, "I know Shingo."

* * *

The door behind her closed and almost immediately she dropped the regal walk she had and settled for a waddle. A familiar form was at her side, and her step-daughter Karin took an arm and guided the very pregnant Queen to a seat in which said Queen parked herself in and immediately put her feet on a comfortable stool. "Oh! So that is where my feet went," groused Setsuna.

Karin chuckled a bit and stated, "Bet you have been feeling them most of the morning."

Setsuna gave the young woman an annoyed glare that melted into a smile, "Just wait Karin, your time will come."

Karin rolled her eyes, "I know Mom. However I still have to get through college first."

Setsuna smiled warmly for the young woman for a moment before her eyes began to dart around. "Hey where is Yuhii?"

Karin's eyes went to Setsuna and she just shook her head, "Guess you forgot her boyfriend is graduating from the Royal Marines Boot Camp today?"

"That was today?" exclaimed Setsuna. "Now that just sucks. I wanted to go."

Karin smiled, "Well Daddy is there representing the Crown. Yuhii promised to get a picture of them together with Stephan in his dress uniform." Karin paused for a moment and in a quiet tone she asked, "So what do you think the sentence will be?"

"Appropriate Karin, it will be appropriate."

* * *

It was right on time and the chamber was packed again, and again the Queens and Princesses filed in and took their seats, though the lights over three of the outers were dimmed, as they were observers in this process. Serenity sat in her chair and called the proceedings back to order. "In all my experiences, as a girl, teenager, Sailor Moon, and now Queen I have never known such depravity or someone who would try and blame his choices on others. You have sought out the most innocent among us and used them for your own perverse gratification. It is only by luck and a bit of fate that the two who were once in your clutches are now recovering from their physical wounds. Kami only knows how long it will take for the mental and emotional wounds to heal."

She paused for a moment and then fixed the man with a cold gaze that spoke volumes to those that truly knew the young woman, "It is now time to announce your sentence."

Again the process began with Ami and worked the way out, leaving Serenity as the final vote. "Death," was announced by each, and the light above each extinguished.

Finally the only light left on was above Serenity, and her face was expressionless. "My vote is for the imposition of the death penalty. You have shown no remorse for your actions or for the lives you have taken. The sentence shall be carried out in one week's time. I pray your soul finds peace. These proceedings are adjourned."

In a move that was unexpected the guards and now convicted man disappeared, dock and all, into the floor and the hole closed up. The chamber was emptied within fifteen minutes.

* * *

It was late in the day and the War Room was filled with selected individuals. Ami, Minako, and Rei had arrived first with Ryoga, Mu Tze, and Herb in tow of course. Makoto arrived minutes later being escorted by Matthew who was visiting on a break from his work on his Master's Degree. Haruka and Michiru arrived next having come from the hospital. The last to arrive were the trio of Setsuna, Ranma, and Usagi as the couple helped their very pregnant friend in. Before the doors could close Setsuna's husband Hidekai came in and took a seat behind his wife.

"Okay," began Usagi as the doors closed and the room went into secure mode. "Paul, Nabiki, Hotaru, and the children are on Okinawa for a vacation with the Othime family, and my brother is on his way to the US for some studies with the cadets at West Point. So that leaves us."

Setsuna attempted to rise, but being as pregnant as she was she decided against it and took the floor at it were. "I've been able to confirm that Kim Jong Il's two eldest sons are in China at the moment. His paranoia is in full swing and he is jumping at shadows in his own mind. His youngest appears to be just as delusional and actually believes himself to be the reincarnation of his grandfather. Unfortunately the amount of support he has at the upper levels of his government does not leave us with many options."

"What of the Chinese?" asked Ranma.

"Standing on the sidelines," added Makoto. "They know of what he had done and I gave them copies of all the evidence. The members of the central committee are understandably furious."

"Our other assets?" asked the Queen.

"In place and ready to go," added Ami. "The tunnels have been located and mapped out completely. They can be detonated at a moment's notice."

"The aftermath?" asked Serenity.

Setsuna smiled a bit, "I have some interviews to make prior to the zero hour, and I'm taking Okoi and Tenzin with me. They have the skills that may be needed in some instances. So hopefully the aftermath won't be too bad."

"The South Koreans are ready and will be going on alert with their American counterparts," offered Rei. "They are readying humanitarian aid as we speak."

"So it is all on us then?" asked Serenity in confirmation. Grim yet silent nods were uniform around the table. "Then the operation is a go."

* * *

They hung silent in space, invisible to most but the most technologically advanced. Three had been built and launched, with three more being planned and one currently under construction. Most were inhabited by Musk, Amazons, or Ninja, however over the past five years there had been more additions of former Tokyo residents who were willing to work to not only defend their new home, but there was the prospect of helping the people still on Earth in crisis situations. However the briefings that had been given filled them with a resolve that spoke volumes.

Everyone aboard knew who the King and Queen were, and in all honesty they found that they liked the young couple immensely. They were fair and even when in trouble judgment was accepted during disciplinary hearings, and they all knew that the Queen and King were quite serious about discipline, and discipline was well maintained aboard the three orbiting platforms. They had been built as a line of defense from outside threats mostly, however today they were responding from a threat originating from Earth. They all knew quite well who the commander was of the HMS Excalibur, and he was knee deep in the development of the platforms that they were calling home. Oh they had no official names but the crews, is a fit of alcohol induced inspiration, took to calling them the Nina, Pinta, and Santa Maria. In some way they considered themselves as the current day Columbus, but unlike the sailing ships these platforms were in the final stages of merging into a single platform.

Once done all seemed silent, unless you knew what you were looking for. Ports opened up and small one and two man ships began their launch and descent into the late night sky over the eastern part of Asia. Their descent through the atmosphere would take ten minutes, and then there would be the time needed to get from where their descent would end over the northern part of the East China Sea, to their targets within the area of North Korea.

The descent was flawless, and the Search and Rescue groups were moments behind. The fighters, now configured for air operations were streaking over the ocean at low altitude, well below the target's radar, and travelling at supersonic speeds, each pair of fighters had a specific target to hit before breaking off and heading back to base.

* * *

Setsuna and her escort appeared in the bedroom of a high level member of the People's Republic of Korea Army. General Dai Yung Kim was not related to Dear Leader, but recent events were leaving him with a bad taste about his station in life. There was the "capture" of what Dear Leader referred to as "The Evil Spy of the Bitch on the Moon" and the aftermath of all of that. The loss of the prison and the records that it contained gave the man great pause, and after that there was the response of the Chinese allies. Things had gotten cold and strained, if not outright hostile. He was worried and sleep was not an easy thing, even with his wife helping him to rest.

He woke with a start and his eyes were open in an instant scanning the room. He went to rise until he felt the press of cold steel against his throat. A cultured voice called to him, "Good evening General." He could tell the voice was female, and her features were hidden in the dark.

His eyes narrowed as he regarded the interloper and watched as she approached the bed to step into the light provided by the outside and the full moon above. "You are one of them, aren't you?" he asked in a matter of fact tone.

"I am," she admitted, "I am the Queen and Guardian of Pluto." A hand came to rest on her rotund belly and she unconsciously began to lightly stroke her mid-section.

General Kim's eyes went wide, knowing the signs too well. "You are pregnant." A nod was his only answer. "Why are you here?"

"To talk, and to warn," she admitted. "The actions of Kim Jong Il in ordering the kidnapping of the brother of the King has serious consequences, and now those consequences are bearing fruit. Right now all your military installations are being destroyed as well as other key assets that your leader coveted. He and his youngest son will not survive the night, and his bodyguard is being destroyed to the last man."

"But our revolution…"

"Was built on lies, and the truth is being given to the people you supposedly protect," she interrupted in a firm and cold tone. She paused for a moment then added, "Your forces are attempting to fire on Seoul, however you are cut off from the world for now and no rounds that are fired will reach their targets."

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"To lead for a time," she answered, "to help the people rebuild after the tyranny of the Kim family."

"What of his other sons?"

"They are in the care of the Chinese government, and no harm will come to them. I myself will be meeting with the both of them later."

"But the goal of unification?"

"Under the guise of communism is gone," she interrupted. "You must understand that the people were suffering greatly while you who were in power lived the life of luxury. You are no better than the tyrants of the past who you claim to fight against. The decadence within is worse than others."

"Then it is as I feared then," admitted Kim. "What will happen to us?"

"Most of the populace is working day and night to survive, so your first focus must be on them. All of your military assets are being destroyed as we speak, the only thing that will remain untouched will be the infrastructure so that food and clothing may be supplied."

"What of China?" he asked.

Setsuna smiled softly, "They now understand that trading openly with others is far more beneficial, and they are looking forward to doing business with a unified Korea."

"Some of us will have much to answer for," he admitted.

"Perhaps," she admitted, "However their crimes are known to myself and Queen Serenity and the evidence of those crimes has been supplied to the governments involved."

Kim regarded Setsuna for a moment and then asked, "I am not the first one that you have talked with this evening, am I?"

"No you are not," she admitted, "It was not hard to work through the command structure and deal with those who are the most rabid. You however are not rabid, but a realist and a pragmatist when needed."

"So there are some deaths then among the high command." It was a statement and the nod of Setsuna's head confirmed his statement. "What will happen?"

She smiled, "We will leave and your phone will ring. You must work to calm your field commanders when they find out they have been completely disarmed. You people have been given the truth through their dreams this night, and they will no longer trust the current structure of government. Your troops are also getting the same as they sleep. It is only the leadership that we have left mostly untouched. Their families have also been shown the truth as well, and those leaders that survive until morning will have to make some important decisions. Know this, we will be waiting and watching." She nodded and the steel that had been kept against his form was removed and sheathed, and the dark dressed forms stepped back and flanked Setsuna.

"Ninja!" he breathed in amazement. "I thought ninja were only a legend in stories."

"They prefer it that way," she agreed with quietly, "and we would prefer it stay that way."

He looked with understanding and replied, "I can appreciate that." He paused for a moment as he formed his next question, "How many more will you visit this night?"

"Quite a few," she admitted, "I won't have some overly ambitious colonel attempting something foolish."

"But that would take too much time!" he protested.

She gave the man an enigmatic smile and remarked with a simple question, "Have you heard the ticking of your clock recently?" She watched as his eyes went wide with realization, "I bid you a good evening then. Follow the right path, or our next meeting will not be pleasant. The King and Queen are watching." With a wave of her staff the trio disappeared into the night, and once again General Kim heard the ticking of his clock. His phone rang not more than five minutes later.

* * *

The operation was flawless in its execution and all the fighters and support craft were heading skyward again, heading towards their waiting platforms. The shield surrounding the northern portion of the peninsula would remain in place and the only place where negotiations would take place would be the one site where both sides in the decades old conflict maintained an active presence. There, in that single building is where the two sides would meet, and only when agreements were made and honored is when the shield would come down.

Morning came to the moon and Serenity and Ranma were walking back from the war room to their quarters where waiting. Serenity sighed and rolled her head and there were some audible pops. "Well at least all our people made it home, and there were less than a dozen causalities for the areas our direct strike forces hit."

Ranma sighed as well and he captured Usagi's hand. "Yeah but Setsuna and her team didn't have it easy," he added, "Tenzin and Okoi went through a lot last night. I think they need some time to recover after what we asked them to do."

Usagi just hummed as she continued to relax and yawn a bit. "I'm going to send them off to Minako for a bit. I think the sights and sounds of Venus would help them to relax for a bit. That and they haven't taken a vacation for a while."

"Agreed," replied Ranma, "So do you want to tell our moms or do you want me to." A wide grin spread across their faces at the shared thought.

"Let's tag-team our moms, because the results will be something to watch." She smiled at her husband and picked up her pace, "Now I want to get some rest, it has been a long night.".

* * *

The hospital ICU was in daytime operations and one of their patients had woken up and Detective Kakashi Hatake was there interviewing the young man, "So Shiro, do you know where you are originally from?"

"I don't know sir," replied the young man in a soft and quiet tone, "I've only really known him and my brother and whatever place we lived in at the time." He was silent for a few moments and then he asked, "Where is Hideaki? Is he okay?"

Kakashi smiled at his question, "He is in the next room and he is recovering, just a bit slower than you are." He regarded the young man for a moment and then stated, "Tell you what, I'll talk with the charge nurse and see if we can get you over to see him."


	55. A New Princess

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 55, A New Princess

* * *

The day began as normal for Setsuna and her husband, however he was off again heading to the transit hall for a jump to the moon, then off to Earth for work and continuing negotiations between Japan, China, the slowly reunifying Korea, the US, and less rabid members of the UN. So for now she was reviewing the status of several rebuilding projects that were underway and her step-daughter was there helping her out wherever and whenever possible. Karin had grown quite a bit during the past six years, and to be honest Setsuna enjoyed the young woman's company.

Karin herself was floundering a few years ago to be honest. Cancer claimed her mother and for three years she was essentially on her own. Her father's responsibilities kept him away from home or coming home very late and leaving early. Then there was the attack and the aftermath, and Karin was at a loss for words. Her home was in a base but it was close enough to Tokyo that it was evacuated before the nuke was dropped. She was in a daze for a good part of the initial aftermath but became panicked when she couldn't locate her father. Thankfully after identifying herself she was led to the palace where she was given a room and where her father was able to contact her and then meet with her. She sobbed in her father's arms during the reunion and that is when she actually was able to meet Setsuna in her Sailor Pluto guise.

It was in the days following that she had been able to meet the other scouts and she even shared a dinner with her father and the others as things settled down. She wasn't too sure when her father and Setsuna started to date, but it became apparent when her father sat her down and told her that he had started to date again, and that he was dating Setsuna of all people.

Karin was a bit shocked at first to be honest, but she was happy for her father, even if she was a bit unsure of what was going on at the time. So since she was still living in the palace in the modest quarters that were for their use as a family she actually decided to seek Setsuna out. Thankfully Setsuna had been meeting with Nodoka and Ikuko at the Tsukino apartment in the palace, and thankfully the two mothers there were able to help.

Since that meeting, now six years past, the two had bonded and Setsuna found herself in the position of being a stepmother, mentor, sounding board, shoulder to cry on, and occasional disciplinarian as needed. So Setsuna just smiled softly as Karin took a seat nearby and picked up a cup of tea and began to quietly sip. Setsuna was focused on the reports she was reading, but not so lost in focus that she didn't hear the chuckle, snigger really, that escaped the young woman's lips. "Okay out with it!" stated Setsuna.

Karin raised a delicate eyebrow and responded, "And what makes you think I'm keeping something in?"

Setsuna fixed an even gaze on the younger woman and replied, "Because I know you well enough. That and you have some of the juiciest palace gossip when you are on planet."

Karin laughed, "True," she agreed. "However I was just thinking about last night and little Rei-chan and Princess Michiru. I can't believe that Rei was able to convince her to do that duet, and that Rei was able to perform it so well. Plus I thought Michiru preferred classical music!"

Setsuna chuckled a bit. "I know what you are saying," she agreed, "However Rei can be persistent when she wants too, and she has the makings of a prodigy. That and she has no problem with raiding Paul's DVD collection. That and Shinji's interest in Irish music and some Irish instruments helped to influence Rei's choice in music."

"I agree with that. Listening to Shinji on his cello and watching him try his hand at his mother's cello is nice, but who the hell bought him a starter set of uilleann pipes?"

Setsuna laughed at that, "Actually you can blame Yui for that one. The Celtic festival they attended had quite a few instruments and one of the artists is also an instructor who is also a local music teacher as well. The gentleman actually started giving Shinji some informal lessons and things spiraled from there." Setsuna grimaced a bit when she felt some pains in her back and stomach region.

Karin could actually understand that reasoning however another question came to mind, "Okay that I can appreciate and understand, but how the hell did Paul know how to play the diatonic accordion?"

Setsuna knew the answer to that one no problem, "Actually that one is really simple. Paul's parents were both trained musicians. His mother was a concert grand pianist while his father specialized in guitars. He still plays the guitar and the piano when he is at home and he is very good at it too. So for him to pick up the diatonic accordion wasn't that hard of a stretch for him." Setsuna made a small face as the pains hit her again.

Karin of course took note of Setsuna's expression. "Are you okay?"

A puzzled expression came over Setsuna's face. "I think so," she replied in an uncertain voice. The pains hit again and she quickly amended her statement, "Or maybe not."

Karin of course had been waiting patiently these many months, and now it looks like her new sibling was on the way. She set her cup on a nearby table and quickly rose and placed an expected call to the medical facilities within the palace on Pluto.

While this was going on Setsuna was attempting to stand and a contraction hit and she ended up back in her chair. Without ceremony the door opened and Yuhii flowed into the room with a hoverchair for her very pregnant Queen. "Here we go your Royal Roundness. Your chariot awaits."

Setsuna shot Yuhii a wry look and a small smile followed by another grimace. "Oh be quiet and help me out Yuhii," complained Setsuna in a teasing tone. Yuhii just smiled as she was joined by Karin and the two young ladies helped Setsuna into the hoverchair. Once Setsuna was settled Karin took the lead while Yuhii pushed the hoverchair out of the apartment that was set aside for Setsuna and her family. Standing outside the door was a pair of guards, one Amazon and one Musk, and both were in their armor that was designed for their duties as guards. The female Musk knew precisely what was up, and her helmet armor folded away revealing her face. Her Amazon companion also retracted his helmet and the two guards shared a look.

"I've got point?" asked the Musk girl.

Her companion regarded her for a moment and with a shrug he replied, "I'm fine with that." So with the ease born of months of training they slid into their positions and the group made their way down the hall, with Karin and the Amazon in the lead.

Their gait was full of purpose and everyone that they came across parted allowing them rapid transit through the area. The medical wing was located nearly ideally, however it was a level up from where they were. They entered the Great Hall of Charon Castle and its grand sweeping stair cases. The apartments that Setsuna and her small family occupied were on the first and second floors, and the entrance to her apartment was also on the first floor. So to get to the medical wing meant traversing into the Great Hall and having to go up a level via the stair case. Thankfully the gossip chain in the castle was in full swing and the path to medical cleared with plenty of onlookers bowing and smiling to their Queen as she passed. A wan smile graced her lips and she endured the trip.

Arriving at the medical wing found the staff waiting for her arrival, along with Rin Xie and Rin Sie. The Amazon Elders came via transport pad a week ago and had designated themselves as the mid-wives for Setsuna. "Well my dear, it looks like someone is eager to join us in the world," stated Rin Xie in a humorous tone.

"You have no idea," replied Setsuna. Another contraction hit and Setsuna felt it for sure. "Oh shit!"

The Amazon Elders shared a look and Rin Sie stated in a no-nonsense tone "Come now, into the maternity ward with you. We may not have much time left!"

* * *

It was nearly dinner time and the twins were busy with their bottles, with Nabiki feeding David and Paul had Kimiko. Chi was helping as she could and spent time making faces at her younger siblings. The babies were more and more responsive to their environment, and they were recognizing faces with little problem. Small smiles appeared on little faces with no problem as they took in the surroundings. A call came in and Paul rose quickly to find out what was going on. He recognized the identification that was displayed and he looked to Chi. "Well let's pick up Chi." Chi answered with a press of her small finger on the proper spot, and on the other end was the familiar face of Karin Meioh with a smile on her face. "Well hello Karin!" greeted Paul, "Let me guess, she had her baby."

Karin smiled at Paul and winked at Chi through the view. "She had her baby. My sister Hayame was born thirty minutes ago at 7 pounds 1 ounce. She has a small tuft of green hair and is probably sleeping at the moment."

Nabiki had risen from her seat and smiled as she fed her son, "Well congratulations Karin. Looks like you have a baby sister."

Karin smiled and replied, "Thanks Nabiki! I can say this much she is the blood heir. I've seen the sigil of her station on her forehead at least twice so far. So it looks like Mom and I will have our hands full."

"You will," agreed Nabiki. "The midnight feedings will keep you on your toes, so don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I know," she replied in an honest tone. "I have a couple of more calls to make to let the others know." She paused for a moment. "Are you guys coming for the ceremony?"

Nabiki and Paul shared a smile, "Of course," they replied in unison.

* * *

She was just over a week old now, and generally Hayame was a good baby. Oh the more than occasional night feeding and the diapers of course, but the little princess was a part of the life in the palace, and today, though she didn't know it, she was to be the center of attention.

Mother and stepdaughter were dressed in very similar and simple gowns. The small dress that Hayame was in was nearly an iridescent white, but with the sigil of House of Pluto on the front. She was napping in her bassinet after a feeding and diaper change, and she barely fussed when Setsuna gathered the girl into her arms.

"Ready?" asked Karin.

Setsuna replied with a warm smile, "I'm ready." Together the pair proceeded with their small bundle and left the apartment. The Musk and Amazon escort was waiting for their arrival. Their armor gleamed bright in the light of the castle as they fell into position escorting the trio to the throne room.

Familiar faces lined their route, and most were a part of the original group that had located to Pluto when they had begun restoring the biospheres, and all were decked out in their finest wear for the occasion. As Setsuna passed with her small bundle bows were evident and warm smiles were worn by all.

The procession entered the Great Hall, and the path that lead to the throne room of the castle was clear for them to pass. They flowed up the stairs and entered through the richly detailed door into the hall that led to the throne room itself. There was a decent crowd waiting for them, Ranma and Usagi flanked the throne, with a comfortable chair behind Usagi. It was clear to Setsuna as they approached that Usagi was in her Serenity mode, and a warm and happy smile graced the young woman's face. The guards dissolved to the sides and Setsuna and Karin saw familiar faces in the crowd. Of course the other Senshi were in attendance, and some hands were on midsections as they observed the proceedings.

Paul and Nabiki were there with their children, as were Soun, Yui, plus the trio of Asuka, Shinji, and Rei. Kyoko Soryu was there as well along with Ritsuko Akagi and Misato Katsuragi. Genma, Nodoka, and Ranko were standing with Paul and Nabiki and Genma had two little girls in his arms, and he was quite content.

Setsuna and Karin seemed to glide to the steps that led to the throne, and they appeared to float up the stairs. Karin paused before the royal couple and curtsied deeply to the pair, and they smiled for the young woman and watched her as she glided to the side allowing Setsuna to approach the pair.

"Your Majesties," she began, "I present my daughter Hayame, heir to the throne of Pluto and Guardian of the Gates of Time." The sigils on both Setsuna and Hayame glowed brightly, and the sigils of the other Senshi also glowed as well. Unsurprisingly the sigils on Ranma's and Usagi's foreheads glowed as brightly as the ones on the mother and daughter before them. Gently Setsuna handed her daughter to Usagi and the Queen chose to sit down while holding the new bundle.

Once she was seated the Time Key appeared in Setsuna's hand, and the Guardian of Time waited. Usagi looked at the small form in her arms, and watched with a warm smile as Hayame opened her eyes and regarded the form in front of her. She gave a small yawn and remained awake for the moment. "I greet you Hayame, Princess and Heir to the throne of Pluto, keeper of the time gates and defender of the realm. I welcome you into the world Princess Hayame. When the time is right you will take up your mother's mantle with honor." Setsuna brought the Time Key forward and it began to glow with a soft pink light.

No one could be sure if it was instinct or some other reaction that caused Hayame's little hand to reach out and touch the Time Key, but when it did a glow encompassed mother, daughter, king, queen, and surprisingly Karin as well.

"Hail Princess Hayame," stated Ranma in a warm tone.

"Hail Princess Hayame," replied the assembled group, but they kept it toned down so as not to cause distress to the baby.


	56. Ghosts from the Past

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 56, Ghosts from the Past.

* * *

All in all he did enjoy his life, even considering the gap in his memory. He was finally married to a wonderful young woman and they both were currently teaching high school, she had her masters in math, and he was a literature major. So they were sitting on the porch of their house on the outskirts of Tokyo and enjoying the closeness of each other's company. She was a traditional girl with somewhat long dark hair, while his was unusual in its slight curls. He carried himself well that spoke of noble lineage, but in reality he was even tempered and level headed. He regarded the moon, in its waxing crescent, and the magnificence that was there when fully visible. He sighed quietly in the darkening hour. "Something wrong Hiro?" asked the young woman.

"Nothing more than the usual Yumi," replied Hiro.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they just enjoyed each other's presence for a while. "So you think you will find your answers on the moon?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"I wish I could be certain," he replied, "but all that is within me says yes." He sighed again and quietly asked, mostly himself, "But can we afford it?"

Yumi chuckled lightly, and it brought a delight to Hiro's heart, "Daddy already bought our tickets and made our hotel reservations. Our passports are all ready to go my love."

Hiro smiled brightly but came to a sobering realization. "My dear what about the store?" he asked.

She punched him lightly in the arm and replied in a chiding tone, "My sisters and brothers are perfectly capable of working. It is time you took some time off and relaxed. Between school and kendo you are busy enough, so I already talked to my parents and they agree with me, you need to take some time off, and I'm going with you."

Hiro's face lit up in a bright smile as he turned to look at his wife. They looked into each other's eyes and her face took on a slightly impish expression and she quickly kissed him on his lips. "We leave for Tokyo tomorrow morning," she added in a very specific tone.

He knew that tone quite well, "You are wanton woman!"

She just smiled at him and added, "You wouldn't have me any other way would you?"

Hiro kissed his wife on her lips quickly and answered, "No I would not."

Yumi stood to her feet and placed their tea cups in the sink and she made a line for their bedroom, while Hiro made sure their small house was locked up before following his wife upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Sometimes the children remembered their dreams, however in no time during their lives did they ever share a dream. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, Hikari, Kenskue, Kodama, and even little Nozoumi, Chi, and Ranko were dreaming they were in the Tendo Dojo each going through a specific routine that they used in their lessons and daily exercise. Light footfalls caught their attention and they all paused to regard the newcomer to their exercise.

She was of Amazon descent and she strode in with an even yet tempered gait. Her hair was long and purple, reaching to nearly the middle of her back. She was dressed in a simple blue dress that was in Amazon in origin, with simple flowers embroidered that highlighted her curves. Her bare feet were evident under her dress. A warm smile graced her face and in a clear voice she spoke, "Hello children. I am Xian Pu."

"Hello," replied all the children in an odd unison.

"Um," began Rei, "You look like a picture that Grandmother Cologne has in her restaurant."

"Elder Cologne said you died," stated Kodama. Being the eldest she brought herself to the forefront to defend the others if needed.

Xian Pu's face quickly bore a sad smile, which was nearly as quickly repressed, but was not unnoticed. "Come children sit as we have much to discuss." They all sat in the traditional way in a simple circle with all eyes focused on Xian Pu. "The darkness is gathering its forces again and is working to form greater numbers. Thankfully the actions of the King and Queen have hampered most efforts, but their numbers are growing. The King and Queen and their guardians alone do not have enough power, so I have been allowed to come back to you in your dreams."

"But what can we do?" asked Kenskue. "We are all still just kids really."

"I am here to train you, at least what I can do in your dreams," she answered. "Great-grandmother will have to further your training to help strengthen you when you are old enough, and Tendo-san will continue to teach you his ways as well." She looked around and made sure they were paying attention, "Another is coming in the waking world, and he is a master of the katana, although he doesn't fully remember it fully yet. All of you should learn from him as well. Understood?" Heads nodded all around. "Good, now for starters let me teach you some meditation methods and techniques for accessing and strengthening your ki." In the real world the dream lasted perhaps minutes, but it seemed like hours to the children, and the all drifted into a deep restful slumber. Surprisingly they were well rested in the morning and hardly fought getting up to start the day.

* * *

They had arrived two days prior and were enjoying the sights. They took the ferry across the Sea of Tranquility to the peacefully island that in 1969 terms was Tranquility Base where the Eagle had landed. Most of the site had been preserved showing where the astronauts has tread, and where their discarded air packs had landed prior to the departure of the LEM from the lunar surface. Thankfully historical records allowed for a very faithful reproduction of the lunar module to be put in place where tourists were able to see where those explorers lived for those days during their Apollo missions. A small museum was on site where the original air packs had been put on display in a stasis module, and other historical facts about the Apollo 11 mission were on display.

Outside by the LEM a slab of black stone was being set in place with a plaque honoring the Apollo 11 astronauts was being mounted along with the housing for an eternal flame. The ceremony to mark the dedication of the site was off in the future as the US and NASA was coordinating transportation for the surviving members of the Apollo 11 mission and their families, down to the last engineer.

They had taken many pictures to share with family when they returned to Earth, but now they were wandering the streets of a local market. They were pleased to see that like in Japan things here were very similar in many respects. Oh some differences were cropping up as there were foods from all over Earth. One store was devoted to beer from around Earth and the selection was astounding and the stock clerks seemed almost harried at times considering the volume of business.

So Hiro and Yumi continued to explore the area. They passed a couple with three small children, one appeared to be perhaps six or so, while the youngest pair, twins if Hiro was to guess correctly. The woman was pushing the stroller containing the twins had a maddening if familiar hairstyle in what resembled a pageboy haircut. He thought nothing of it until a female's voice called out, "Kuno?" and with that Hiro stopped.

He turned to regard the woman who had called out. It was the same one with the familiar hairstyle. "Mayhap you are referring to me?" he asked. The combination of puzzlement and hope was evident on his face.

Nabiki paused for a moment before muttering, "Well the speech pattern is there." She regarded him for a moment, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you remind me of a classmate that I had in Tokyo when I was younger."

"How much does he remind you?" asked Yumi.

Nabiki regarded Yumi for a moment and spotted the wedding ring on her finger. "Nearly completely, except for some old mannerisms that I don't see."

Yumi asked another question, "When did you last see your classmate?"

Nabiki knew the answer to that question no problem. "Just over six years ago, a couple of days prior to the attack."

The couple shared a look and they squeezed each other's hand as if to reassure each other. "Do you have someplace where we can sit down and talk?"

Paul and Nabiki shared a look, and took stock of where they were. Nabiki looked to Chi who was holding Paul's hand and looking confused. "Chi," she began, "How about we go see Auntie Ukyo and Uncle Konatsu?" Chi smiled brightly and nodded. She would get to play with the twins again and they were fun to play with.

The walk was not that far and was in partial silence as the couple of Hiro and Yumi marveled at what they were seeing. The arrived at a known storefront, one that had undergone expansion in recent months as business was booming at Uk-chan's. One of Ukyo's younger cousins had moved to the moon and had taken over partial duties as cook and hostess as she attended school on the moon. They entered into the restaurant and looked around to see what was available for seating and a booth that was somewhat private but also in view of the play area that was set aside for the twins and those children that Ukyo and Konatsu knew and trusted. The twins were in their area and small training spatulas were resting against the wall while the children were busy attempting to color. The automated door chime sounded and unsurprisingly Konatsu came out dressed in an elegant Kimono. He took a look at Paul, Nabiki, and their children and with a flash of smoke he was standing there is typical clothing for a man.

"Uncle Natsu!" cried Chi as she took off and impacted the man's legs in a hug.

Not hesitating for a moment he picked up the dark haired blur and tickled the girl. "Well hello Chi. What brings you here today?"

Chi smiled brightly for Konatsu as she usually did and replied, "Mommy and Daddy met some new people and decided to come here." Chi was her normal chipper self as she made her statement.

Konatsu smiled at the young girl and stated, "Well why don't you go play a bit with the twins and I can talk with your mom and dad."

"Okay," replied Chi in a chipper tone, "But where is Aunt Ukyo?"

A familiar voice to Chi piped up from a bit behind her as a finger tickled the girl's side, "I'm right here sugar! Why don't you come give me a hug," stated Ukyo as she took Chi from Konatsu.

Konatsu walked over to the couples and the sleeping twins while Ukyo was depositing Chi in the play area with her own twins. Leave it to those two to show off a bit as they had learned their father's transformation already and were eagerly showing it off to Chi. Konatsu regarded the new couple with an experienced eye and then looked to Paul and Nabiki and asked, "This isn't a social call, is it?"

"I'm afraid not," admitted Nabiki. "We ran into a familiar face here rather unexpectedly and decided we needed some place to sit down and find out what happened."

By now Ukyo had arrived and she had heard just about everything. "Well get comfortable and why don't we let our new guests tell their tale."

Hiro gave a bow and took a seat, "Thank you," he began, "I have no memories until six years ago when…"

* * *

It was about forty-five minutes later when the stories were told and shared between the couples. The youngest set of twins was out of their stroller and David was comfortably napping in Ukyo's arms, while Nabiki had Kimiko, who was just regarding her surroundings.

"Well that confirms some things for sure," started Nabiki.

"But there is one more thing to check," finished Paul. He looked to Ukyo, "Mind if I use your vid?"

Ukyo quickly guessed what Paul was about to do and acquiesced. "No problem sugar, you know where it is!" She favored her friend with a warm smile and Paul went into the back to make the call, checking on the mobile children.

He wasn't gone too long and he quickly sat down and joined the rest and stated, "Yoriko is on her way."

Ukyo rolled her eyes, "So much for things remaining quiet!"

Konatsu just chuckled, "For a gossip she is the best, though the accuracy of her information is off a touch."

It wasn't but five minutes later when said officer, one Yoriko Nikaidou, entered the restaurant and approached the group, "Hi everyone! So who do I need to scan?"

Hiro rose and bowed, "That would be me officer."

"Great!" chirped Yoriko, "Just stand right there and it will be done before you know it!" Yoriko quickly activated a device she carried and the scanner went to work. The light guided itself from head to toe on Hiro, and as quickly as it began it ended. Yoriko took note of the device as she regarded it for a few moments. Her face was unreadable as she showed the results to Paul and Nabiki.

Paul's face was unreadable but Nabiki's took on a small smile. The couple looked at each other for a moment and the two of them asked each other a question with a single word. "Dojo?" Realizing what they had done they both smiled at each other and again repeated, but this time as an answer, "Dojo."

Yoriko smiled at the pair and stated, "I'll go grab Aoi and head for the hospital. She should be at work in the lab there."

"Good idea," answered Nabiki. "Call my cell and I'll give you a time so we can make sure the kids are out of the dojo."

"Will do!" replied the now chipper Yoriko. She bowed and took her leave of the group to take care of her assigned task. Reunions happened on occasion since that awful day, but recently they were so very rare, and she now had the opportunity to help a family to reunite.

"So you have some news about me?" asked Hiro.

Nabiki smiled warmly and replied, "Yes I do. Your name is Tatewaki Kuno, elder brother to one Kodachi Kuno, PhD by the way." Nabiki began to fill the man in with the relevant details and she kept out the less than useful details.

* * *

It was just after five in the evening and the kids were doing the exercises in the yard, leaving the dojo for the adults. It was the usual bunch of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Hikari, Kodama, Nozomi, Toji, Kenskue, and Chi. Ranko had joined them as well today since she was visiting with her mother, and the newest, and youngest member of the bunch, Mariko Suzahara, or Mari-chan for simplicity so as not to confuse things with Asuka's half-sister. Little Mari-chan was barely three years old, but she enjoyed spending time with her big brother, and since he was learning at the Tendo Dojo it would only be natural that she would get classes there too. The others in the class were various other kids and teens from the area, but for their age groups the children were the leaders and in some cases the teachers as well.

Kodama was already very proficient in using her chi and ki, and she spent a couple hours a week getting lessons from the Amazon's and the Matriarchs. Even the King had taken an interest in her training and he too was helping when he could. The younger ones were also gaining some measure of control over their abilities as well and it was only a matter of time until they too were as proficient as Kodama, if not sooner.

So without ceremony Kodachi Kuno stepped in through the front gate and paused to watch the children for a moment. She had been courted by one of Ranma's old friends from his Furinkan days and Daiskue was a wonderful husband. Her hand came to rest on her now expanding mid-section and the lives growing within. What was beyond weird, well at least to Kodachi, was the number of twins that were being born of families on the moon. It seemed that no one was really immune, and Kodachi even had a co-worker that had delivered triplets a few weeks prior to today.

Soun Tendo caught her eye and he motioned to the dojo, and she favored the man with a warm smile. She quickly walked to the dojo and stepped out of her comfortable shoes as she stepped onto the platform. There were other pairs of shoes waiting outside and judging by the numbers there were at least seven people inside. Pausing at the door she knocked and announced herself, and in sliding the door open she revealed the assembled group. She of course recognized Paul and Nabiki, and she also had dealings with Yoriko and Aoi in her work for the law enforcement agencies. Nodoka Saotome was there in one of her elegant kimonos, but the last two people is what caught her eye. The woman sitting there was unknown to her, but the man next to her seemed to be a ghost from her past. She stepped over almost hesitantly, not trusting her legs. A gentle touch on her arm alerted her to a presence, and Nodoka guided her closer to the assembled group.

She regarded his face for a few moments, and there was no recognition in his eyes, only curiosity, and hope. She was guided to a waiting cushion and her face was focused on the man before her. "Brother?" she asked with a measure of hope and trepidation.

He smiled hopefully and replied. "So I am told," he agreed quickly, but uncertainty hung in the air.

It was evident to most that Kodachi was puzzled, and in a soft voice Nodoka helped to clear up the main problem. "Severe amnesia dear. He was severely wounded during the attack."

Aoi Futaba quietly coughed and added, "We confirmed the genetics. He is your brother." Yoriko nodded her agreement.

With a sob she glommed onto her brother, the pain from the belief that she was the last of her family was now fading, and one of the rarest of happenings was being enjoyed by all present.

They sat on the balcony of their hotel room, enjoying the site of the Earth hanging like a jewel in the sky. It was a Full Earth for them and the view was amazing. So Tatewaki Kuno and his wife Yumi sat in quiet contemplation. It was Yumi who broke the silence. "So you like the offer, don't you?"

He smiled and regarded Yumi for a moment. "Yes I do," he admitted. "They have need of teachers still, and the both of us are well qualified for the positions."

"The pay is nice," added Yumi.

"Very nice," agreed her husband. "The more I dwell on the question, the more I believe we should agree."

"You too huh?" she asked. Tatewaki could only nod in agreement. "Then it is settled. We'll inform my parents of the news when we get home, then tender our resignations to the school effective the end of the year." She leaned over and captured her husband's lips while she quickly undid a couple of buttons of her blouse. She took Tatewaki's hand and placed it within her blouse, allowing it to caress her bosom. She pulled back and looked into her eyes with an impish smile. His answering smile was all she needed.

* * *

The last needed player had joined the board, and he will have a specific job with certain arrivals in the future. Next chapter is under development and will be out soon I hope.


	57. Discovery

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 57, Discovery

* * *

The two of them were fixtures around the palace, and everyone knew the two of them on sight. What was interesting was the difference in personalities. Chi was quiet and reserved, while Ranko was all energy and then some. Ranko was well and truly outgoing, but a touch flighty, and it was Chi that helped to keep the young redhead grounded and focused when needed. So for the duration of their break from school they were in the palace and exploring all the nooks and crannies that it had to offer. There were gardens aplenty, and wings for all the planets along with the Main Wing, where Ranma and Serenity spent most of their days when at the Palace.

At seven the two were skilled in martial arts, but for their current sizes their advantages was their speed, and they were very fast for their ages. Oh they knew the limits that were set on them by their parents, and they knew not to cross those limits. So for today they were exploring what they were calling Aunt Michiru's wing. Only recently had she and Haruka started dating men, and it happened to be the young men that they rescued last year. Hidekai was a quiet young man, and still a bit uncomfortable with strange people, but he was slowly getting better. He was turning out to be nearly as gifted in music as Michiru and was taking to the piano like a duck took to water.

His brother, though not by blood, Shiro had turned into a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and the hover-bike races was something he enjoyed immensely. It was something that he had found out he liked when Haruka took him around the moon showing him the sites. He had been released from the hospital first, and as a student of Haruka he absorbed her knowledge like a sponge. It wasn't two weeks later when he challenged Haruka for a race, and it was all Haruka could do to win their impromptu race. The only reason she run is Shiro dumped his bike and hit the padded wall on the last turn to the finish line. When Haruka realized what had happened she quickly spun her bike around and raced to the scene.

When she arrived she was frantic. However upon pulling away his facemask she realized that he was laughing nearly uncontrollably. When she realized what was happening she started to scold him like she would scold a child. However much to her chagrin he just laughed all the harder. A polite coughing caught her attention, and her father was standing there with a knowing smile on his face. "Now you know how I felt," was all he said with a mysterious smile.

She could only reply with an exasperated, "Dad!" which was quickly followed up with a sheepish grin. Father and daughter helped the young man up and over to the medics for a quick check, then back to the palace for an extended family dinner with Hidekai, Michiru, and her parents.

The two girls had witnessed the race and were nearly frightened out of their wits at first, but some motherly comforting thanks to Nodoka and Haruka's mother helped a great deal, and they understood there were some things that they wouldn't be allowed to do until they were much older. So for now the two were bouncing all over the hallways, and not in a figurative sense. Like a pair of demented frogs on speed the two would land on light fixtures, tapestry rods, you name it, all in the name of play and fun. Neither girl was quite "it" as it was, but they still had fun.

Today was the first time that they had come this far into the Neptune Wing as it was undergoing renovations for quite some time. The destruction here had been spectacular and only recently had they allowed the girls in to explore and play. The girls landed next to an ancient statue and began giggling as they collapsed on the floor. The giggling and laughing went on for a bit as they regained their breath and they looked around.

"Wow we came pretty far down today Chi," remarked Ranko.

Now while she didn't live at the palace, she was a fixture as both her parents worked there, well her dad did when he wasn't out on patrol or escorting the scientific community in getting a close up look on the solar system. Right now Paul was back on the Moon, checking in on other projects he had going, and checking on the trainees that were enrolled in the Royal Academy. There was also a training site for Royal Marines as well and other enlistees, and the training centers were busy. Many of the kids there had been trained initially by the Musk, Amazons, and Phoenix. Now their training was at a whole new level, and they were getting skills and abilities that were far above and beyond what they had gotten during their early days, and with many families being in such close proximity, the knowledge they gained was being shared. Granted the civilians were not at the level that the trainees were after they completed their initial training, but the skills were developing on the outside as well.

Chi looked around and she took in the sights and she replied, "Yeah I think so Ranko." She took stock of the damaged statue and wondered at what it must have been. "So what do you think that statue was Ranko?"

Ranko took a look and tried to make sense of what it was. She stood up and brushed herself off and helped Chi up too. The pair approached and they noticed the plaque was there and they made an attempt to read the Lunarian Script that once fully adorned said plaque. "Hmm," began Ranko. "Not sure really. The letters are mostly gone and I can't make things out. I don't think they had time to restore this one yet."

"You're probably right," agreed Chi. "Pappa and Uncle Ranma have been teaching some of the older kids too about this old stuff. It is kinda interesting I suppose."

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar call from a familiar voice, or in this case a pair of voices. "Chi! Ranko! Wait up for us now you two." Pink and Link, of the Amazons, were someone that Grandma Cologne knew quite well and had occasionally tasked the pair with watching the two young girls and helping in their education. Today however they were just minders and to be honest Chi and Ranko were very fond of the two of them.

If there was one truth that Pink and Link learned early on, is that two little girls, when properly motivated, could be beyond fast and turn on a dime. Chi and Ranko were no exception, and add to that who was teaching them his martial art, well let's just say they were Ranma's eager students.

Ranko turned and waived to Pink and Link. "Hey! We are just looking at this old statue." Link and Pink were still a good distance down the hall and unconsciously the two young girls turned to walk back to their minders. They hadn't taken a step when a cracking sound was heard, and it spread. The girls could only listen in horror as the floor beneath them gave way plummeting them into a dark abyss leaving only their horrified screams behind.

Pink and Link watched in equal horror as the girls disappeared into the hole in front of the statue and were equally horrified as the statue began to topple forward into the hole. Not wanting to delay the women surged forward knowing they had to act. Both were well trained and both were looking for that one point, that singular point that told them where to strike, but the stone was unyielding of any clues. Link took a chance and took a shot at the best probable point in the hope that she would shatter the statue. She struck with Bakusai Tenketsu as she had learned, but it had mixed effects. Link cried out in pain thanks to a now broken finger and cracks began to appear in places, and the head ended up rolling off. Link continued her forward momentum and she allowed herself to literally shoulder the burden and carry the weight on her left shoulder.

"Link!" cried out Pink in clear alarm. She too raised her hand to strike but she was brought up short by a rebuke from Link.

"Stop!" cried Link in obvious pain. "The stone is something we can't break. I think I broke my finger." The admission while painful was put aside for the needs of the two young girls somewhere beneath them. "Go get help. I'll hold things here."

Pink could only nod at Link and she turned and sped off down the hallway heading for the palace. In all her time Pink never pushed herself as hard as she did until today, and she was truly pushing her body to the limit. What was normally a brisk walk of ten minutes was a dead out run accomplished in just two, and her body was already screaming at her.

Bursting into the central area of the palace she nearly collided with a one Ryoga Hibiki-Mizuno. He happened to be on the Moon with his wife and Queen of Mercury Ami Mizuno. Their daughter was also with them, and little Kenmei was being fussed over by the crowd of "Grandmothers" as it were. Ikuko, Nodoka, and the other parents of the royal couples were in a version of heaven, and to be honest it helped Ryoga and Ami catch up on some sleep. Thankfully she was sleeping through the night, but that was a recent development.

Ryoga's skills were still top notch and he was able to keep Pink on her feet and avoid a collision as well. He could tell something was wrong, as Pink never ran herself this ragged in a non-combat situation. "Pink, what is wrong?"

Pink took a second to catch her breath and she quickly spoke, "Chi and Ranko fell down a hole, statue fell, Link tried to shatter statue, she is holding it up." She was still breathing hard as she relayed her report.

Ryoga actually paled a bit at what he was told, and in a clear and commanding tone he yelled, "Marines!" and with that a half dozen appeared dressed in their duty uniforms.

"Sir!" called out the most senior on sight, a Lance Corporal that had enlisted straight out of high school on the Moon.

"Give me your spare link," ordered Ryoga.

The Marine knew the Royals well enough, and he knew that Ryoga rarely ordered anything. Without pausing he reached into his pocket and pulled out the protective case that held his spare link. The others were quickly activating their links and placing them on their ears so there would be voice communication and one way video. These were a new model that had a pointer feature that would allow the controllers to help guide actions and eyes by a laser pointer that had been miniaturized and installed.

"Control this is Ryoga," spoke said individual into the mic. "There is a situation developing in the Neptune Wing involving Chi and Ranko. Contact Paul and Ranma immediately and inform the Queen so she can inform Nabiki and Nodoka."

"Understood," replied the female voice on the other end of the connection.

Ryoga turned back to Link and stated, "Lead the way." Pink could only nod as she headed back down the hallway in the lead, with Ryoga and some of the Marines following closely, well the Marines were falling a bit behind, as trying to keep up with what were by all intents and purposes Masters of Martial Arts.

Ryoga and Pink were the first to arrive at the scene, and in horror the two watched as Link's knees began to buckle. "Ahhhhh!" was the clear cry of agony and frustration as her strength failed her and hot tears burned down her cheeks.

If you were to ask Link later it seemed that Ryoga teleported to her side and he lent his considerable strength and was able to lever the statue off of her considerably injured shoulder. The Marines were seconds behind Ryoga and Pink and the medic of the group rushed to Link's aid while the others did what they could to aid Ryoga. A small crowd was beginning to form as the sound of rushing feet and Ryoga's earlier call beckoned others to follow.

A loud and familiar voice to everyone called in a clear and commanding tone, "Make a hole!" and the crowd separated almost instantly, revealing Paul and Ranma, followed closely by Mu Tze. Ranma and Paul both wore expressions of what could be called cold fury, while Mu Tze wore a mask of hard determination.

"A little help here!" called Ryoga in a frustrated tone. Mu Tze was in instant action. Four daggers shot out of his comfortable yet ornate robes, and they shattered a pair of windows that were on either side of the alcove that housed the statue. Paul and Ranma meanwhile were now flanking Ryoga and slowly the statue began to rise.

A chain shot out from Mu Tze's robes and the end wrapped around the midsection of the statue and continued out the window on the far side of the statue. The other end was in Mu Tze's hands and he quickly jumped out the window. Mu Tze called, "Marines, on the chains!" Without replying the Marines and others jumped out the window and took up positions on the chains, evenly split between both ends. As a unit and not waiting for a command the assembled group began to pull, and between their efforts and the three on the inside the statue was righted and secured. The chain was wrapped around the statue going through the windows and the last few links of either end were connected together with a single dagger. The statue was not going to topple forward into the hole.

With the statue now secured Paul was looking into the hole with a borrowed Mini-Mag [tm] flashlight. "Well it looks like it slopes down, but I'm not sure how far down it goes," remarked the man.

"Chi! Ranko!" called Paul. "Can you hear me?"

A faint combined reply of "Nii-san" and "Papa" came back.

"Okay listen up," stated Paul. "I'm coming down with the guys and we are going to get you out of there. Can you get out of the way?"

"Yes," came the reply

Ranma sighed and quickly removed his jacket and handed it to one of the support staff in the palace. "Well we have to go down to get them," remarked the King.

"Agreed," replied Paul as he too removed his jacket.

Herb appeared in the window as he took the short route over the palace roof with a small case in his hands. "Not so fast guys," he remarked. "I've got new toys from the ladies." He opened up the cases revealing the new design in their IFF glasses. "These have night vision and can provide a mapping and illumination for the night vision as well. They have a useful life of seventy-two hours according to Dr. Tendo."

"So that is why Yui was so giddy yesterday," remarked Paul. Without waiting he donned the glasses, took note of the rapid integration with his link, and turned to Ranma. "Well come on slowpoke, let's get Chi and Ranko out of there," and he hopped into the waiting hole and slid his way down.

"Slowpoke?" Ranma was puzzled for a second before he realized what happened. "Hey!" He quickly put on a set of IFF glasses on and he too jumped down the hole.

Ryoga, Herb, and Mu Tze shared a look and could only laugh at the two of them. They had become all but brothers in genetics. So the three of them put on IFF glasses and went to follow. However it was not to be, a loud crack was heard, and the floor beneath the statue crumbled into the hole, and the statue itself broke into pieces filling the hole with more debris. "Well that just sucks," remarked Ryoga. Herb was already on his link requesting construction golems and bots.

Being in the lead Paul was paying close attention to the wire frame that his new IFF was showing him along with a green tinted view of the tunnel he was sliding down. The ride wasn't that long and he was able to avoid a collision thanks to the IFF showing how close the end of the tunnel was. He rolled into a ball at the end of the tunnel and was quickly on his feet. Ranma was hot on his heels and Paul made sure his brother was upright. Paul quickly pulled out the borrowed flashlight and in that instant the girls were clinging to the men.

"Papa!" cried Chi as she sobbed into her father.

"Nii-san!" and Ranko wasn't much better as Ranma tended to her.

Once Chi was somewhat calm he activated his communications function and spoke. "Control this is Sword Six. Primary Two and I have the girls."

"Understood Six," replied the calm voice on the other end. It was Naru of course, and she too had become a fixture around the palace and she tended to get involved during certain times. She had a nice level head and between her and he husband Umino, another of Usagi's school friends, worked closely with Setsuna and Nabiki to keep vital information and intelligence flowing. "Mercury Two has information and I'm establishing a link."

A small chirp occurred in Paul and Ranma's ear and Ryoga's familiar voice came online. "Hey guys, bad news here. Herb, Mu Tze, and myself were about to follow you two down, but the tunnel collapsed and the statue fell apart. I've got some bots working on it now but to clear it away is going to take a bit and to make sure the tunnel is safe to bring you guys back up."

Paul and Ranma took in that information and Ranma replied, "No problem Ryoga. We can check some things out here for a bit." So with that they took a look around. They were in a fairly nondescript room and there were what looks like small pods of sorts. Two were open and dark, while two more were lit and clearly functioning. They approached as a group, and the two girls stood on their toes in an attempt to see what the adults were looking at. Ranma and Paul recognized the signs in the girls almost at an unconscious level. Without waiting they picked up a girl and together they looked at the pods, and more specifically what was in the pods.

The girls noticed the nameplates right away and Chi was the first to read aloud, "Persephone."

"Diana," added Ranko.

"Control this is Six," spoke Paul. "Are you getting a full visual on this and is Luna or Artemis nearby?"

The reply was not unexpected. "I'm right here Paul," spoke Luna. "We are getting a full visual."

Paul smiled wryly and greeted Luna in his now typical, if somewhat annoying manner. "Hey there fur face," he could almost hear Luna twitch in annoyance, "Are these what I think they are?"

Luna was nearly breathless as she regarded the small screen in front of her, it was also being displayed on the main monitor as well. "Paul," she added in a quiet tone, "I think you are right, they are Mau!"

"Luna we have a Diana and Persephone here," added Ranma in the hopes it would jog her memory.

Artemis had arrived and he, like Luna, were in what they called their convenient travel forms. In plainer terms they were cat for all intents and purposes, and they really didn't take up too much room in the control center. "Paul, Ranma, what are the conditions of the stasis pods?"

"Diana's pod seems fully functional," remarked Ranma.

"Artemis I'm picking up some flickers in the control panel for Persephone here. Something isn't right," said Paul in a concerned tone.

By now the Queen herself had arrived, with two concerned mothers and bald yet concerned father in tow. She was listening in on her way and she quickly broke in. "Ranma, you should have the authorization to open the pod. From what I can remember the pod seems to be failing for some reason and we need to get it open."

"Right," agreed Ranma. He took stock of the situation before him before sparing a glance at Paul. Only thing Paul could do is shake his head and shrug his shoulders. He had no clue of what to do. Ranma smiled at his brother and stated, "Well, here goes nothing." He took stock of the pod and with his right index and middle fingers he reached out and touched the nameplate on the pod. He felt more than knew what had to happen, and in letting just a bit of his magic flow he spoke a single word, "Open."

The pod accepted the command, and with a hiss of air and a small pop of the lid the stasis pod opened a small amount. Not hesitating Paul reached over and he gently opened the lid allowing a full view of what was inside. Persephone was an orange striped tabby, with the appearance of being no more in age then a nine to ten week old kitten. Persephone stirred and she slowly rose up, and with a stretch and a yawn she sat and took stock of what was around her. She looked with blue eyes at the four forms regarding her. "Meow," was all she could do at the moment.

Now being girls both Chi and Ranko went, "Awww," and two small hands reached out toward the kitten. Persephone took stock of the small hands and with a curious sniff she regarded the offered hands. She didn't feel threatened and she took to the girls and a quiet but audible purr began to fill the area. Two more hands intruded, and Persephone took stock of the offered hands, and she accepted their affection as well.

"Well it looks like she is happy to see you," remarked Luna over the communications channel. "You are going to need to bring her out. Is there any sign of a symbol?"

Ranma was more prepared for this than Paul was and he examined Persephone's head. He smiled at what he found. "There are the beginnings of a symbol, but it is not completely formed yet."

"Understood," cut in the Queen. "I'm looking forward to meeting our new friend."

Paul was looking around and took full stock of where he was. "Control, do you have a fix of where we are?"

"Roughly," replied the controller. "I have a measure of the general sector, but the schematics and maps of that area are greatly lacking," she replied. "The data is in sectors of the database that were destroyed."

"Okay, that is understandable," he replied. "Can you at least get some sort of emergency power?"

"Now that I can do no problem," replied the controller. A set of fast keystrokes on her keyboard were made and the commands sent into the system. The system recognized those commands and immediately began to restore power to that area. Problems were recognized and reports were made, and about half of the doors in that particular underground sector were activated. Lights flickered on which provided decent, yet reduced illumination. Old unused communications links were reestablished and things were looking up.

"Well good," remarked Paul. He reached over and scratched the kitten as she played a bit by pouncing towards a string that Chi had in her 'Hello Kitty' backpack. "Well it seems you are coming with us there little one." Paul wasn't too sure if Persephone understood him, but a meow and a purr came from her at his scratch.

Ranko and Chi shared a look and Chi quickly pulled off her backpack. She opened up the back and pulled out a pair of coloring books that she kept at the ready and checked to make sure that part of her backpack was empty. Ranko began to look around the room and it was obvious that she was looking for something. "What are you looking for kiddo?" asked Ranma.

Chi looked straight and Ranma and answered in a tone that had a measure of 'Duh!' in it. "A blanket nii-san!" She rolled her eyes at that statement as it was obvious to Ranko. Paul and Ranma could only chuckle. Ranma having studied the room walked over to a nearby cabinet and he pulled it open. Inside were a series of magically and hermitically sealed bags each containing what appeared to be towels. He took out a bag and acting on instinct he was able to undo the magical seal, and then he opened the bag allowing the towel to touch the air for the first time. The magical seal had held and the towel was as fresh as any could be when you brought it home from the store.

He handed the towel to Ranko and asked, "This what you need squirt?"

"Yep!" replied Ranko in a chipper tone. She bounded over to Chi and together the girls were able to fashion a bed in the base of Chi's backpack. Chi quickly pulled her backpack back on and waited for her partner in crime. Ranko walked over to the pod and tried to get Persephone out. Paul and Ranma understood what she was trying to do, and together the brothers lifted the pod out of is resting place and held it at Ranko's level. "Here you go kitty," stated the girl as she lifted the small form out of the pod. "We are taking you with us and you can ride with Chi," she settled Persephone in her new ride and the kitten seemed a bit confused, but she didn't seem to mind the accommodations. Persephone found the accommodations to her liking and settled in making a nest for herself as best as she could.

Ranma and Paul smiled and without words Ranma took Ranko's hand, and Paul took Chi's. Paul spoke to his IFF, "Engage mapping and tracking protocols. Full spectrum scans authorized. Establish and maintain uplink with control." The word 'Acknowledged' flashed in his IFF and he took note that the control center was now getting a full physical map of everything they saw and even into some side rooms as well. "Well shall we?" he asked of the others. Nods answered him, and their newest companion poked her head out of the backpack and her head was just behind Chi's left ear. A small 'meow' was added to the agreement, and the group headed out the door.

As the door slid closed behind them they regarded the path that would have taken them back toward the palace, but it was clogged and blocked with rubble. It was clear to them that there was no way they could get out that way, so they turned toward the other direction and began their trek. Both Ranma and Paul were getting the same information, and both IFF glasses were working on the same tasks, and the quality of data was excellent and they knew it was only a matter of time before the bots would be down here to clear and repair this area.

Numerous doors were tried in the hopes that it would contain a path out, and as they continued on their hopes were dashed. In time however they found that they were well outside the palace walls and heading in a familiar direction, well at least to Paul and Ranma. The journey to the spaceport was in this general direction and neither Paul nor Ranma knew how far they had to go to find a way out.

They had been travelling for about two hours by foot, and the men were carrying the girls for a bit. Thankfully the girls, although tired, were still somewhat alert and paying attention to the signs that they could read. "Tram," stated Ranko.

"What was that Ranko?" asked Paul, beating Ranma to the punch.

She pointed to the sign and the doorway it was above and replied, "It says 'Tram' nii-san."

"Control," began Ranma.

"Got it," replied a different voice from the one in communication with Paul. "There is apparently an old underground tram system that led from this point and to the palace and the shipyards."

Paul was listening in and asked, "Can you open the blast doors?"

"Got it," replied still another voice. A few moments after stating the fact the doors slowly began to slide away and the emergency lighting in the area flickered to life along with some other banks of lights. A small furry face poked her head out of the backpack to see what was going on, and she stayed alert to see what was going on.

The walk to the tram was not that far, no more than fifty yards. A small car, capable of carrying up to thirty people, seated, was parked and by some miracle the lights were on. Paul and Ranma set the girls down and with a simple gesture got the girls to stay put. Each of the men faced a direction of the tube, and tapping the side of their IFF glasses they sent a pulse of energy down the tube in different directions.

Ranma got a report back first and he reported, "Well the way back to the palace is blocked, so there is no going that way."

"Well there is good news in this direction," replied Paul. "It seems that the tunnel is clear for a good distance and we may be able to get somewhere with an exit." Ranma nodded in acknowledgement. "Control, where does this tunnel lead?"

"It appears to lead toward the dry-docks and ship facilities sir," replied the controller on the other end. "It appears to be a straight shot to be honest, but I may have you stop and get another pulse to make sure."

"Not a problem," stated Paul. "So can you get this thing moving?"

"Sure can," replied the now chipper controller. "Opening the doors now." Before anything more could be said the doors to the tram opened and Paul gestured to the rest and they quickly boarded. Chi quickly removed her backpack so she and Ranko could play with Persephone and the men watched over them.

The tram headed out at a good clip and the trip was rather uneventful. Paul only had to get out twice to get a good reading on the status of the tunnel ahead. So it was about twenty minutes later at a fair clip the tram slowed and the arrived at the end of the line. It was clear that this was at one time a high security area, but there was a fair amount of debris here, but it was not impassable.

"Well it looks like the end of the line," remarked Ranma. "Control where are we?"

It was Setsuna's voice that chimed in now, "Ranma you are beneath the construction yards for the fleet and defense platforms. I've contacted the base and right now it is all hands trying to locate a way down to you though it is slow going."

"Thanks Setsuna," replied Ranma. "So this is an old construction facility?"

"Yes," she replied. "It was the largest underground dry-dock facility that was built, though I don't really remember if there was ever anything being built or undergoing refit during The Fall."

"Well?" asked Paul.

Ranma, knowing Paul quite well by now, knew what his question was and decided to go along for the ride. "Sure why not." He turned to the girls. "Want to explore the dry-dock area?" he asked. Two rapid nods answered and the girls were on their feet. Chi quickly put her backpack back on and her passenger poked her head out and decided to check things out from her safe perch.

Together the group headed out from the tram and passed quickly through the security area. They entered what could be called an area that once housed shops and restaurants for the workers. The damage in this area was terrific and they quickly but cautiously traversed the area and headed for what the remains of the sings told them was the main dry-dock and shops area. Thankfully the controllers were able to open the doors and give some lighting. They passed office areas and assembly areas that were on a scale that was at least an order of magnitude of what they were working on now, and the men could only try and imagine the size of the ships and platforms that were constructed here.

After about thirty minutes of exploration the group came to a combination gallery and entry-point to the dry-dock itself. The window shielding was closed as was the door leading outward, and the panels that controlled them actually seemed active. Paul regarded the panel for a moment and he took in the information quickly. "Door is functional, window shield is stuck, and there is a breathable atmosphere on the other side by this reading. So do we go in?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and replied with a "Sure, why not?"

So Paul keyed the door, and it quickly slid open allowing them to enter. Paul led the way and he took a few steps in and stopped dead in his tracks. The power to the dry-dock was fully functional as it was tied into the shipyards overhead. The lighting came on and the dock itself went on for at least five miles. The dock was not empty, not by a long shot.

There was a ship, a big ship. Actually big was probably not a good enough of a description. A good chunk of the ship was a framework. The engines were there, and massive by all measures, taking up a good chunk of the aft portion of the ship, a quarter by Paul's rough first estimate. The forward portion appeared to be the most complete, with a bevy of sensors and armaments, or housing for armaments were in place. Tubes for missiles of some sort were evident to Paul, and a substantial landing deck appeared to be a part of the ship as well. Paul's lip and cheek began to twitch.

Ranma, having gotten to know Paul quite well over the years recognized the signs of what was about to occur, and told the girls, "Girls, fingers in ears now!" The girls complied without question and watched the show that was about to occur.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Paul. That was answered with a solid elbow to the top of Paul's head and Paul quickly turned on the owner of said elbow. "Owwww!" complained Paul as he regarded Ranma's smug expression. The chortling coming through the communication channels was of no help at all either.

"Young ears Paul," replied Ranma as he motioned to the girls behind him who had removed their fingers and were hiding their laughs. Ranma regarded the ship and remarked, "That is a big one, even bigger than the Excalibur!"

"I know," agreed Paul, "It is so big that I'm having some suspicions." He paused for a moment and then stated, "Control, since I know you are getting this are there any ideas about this one?"

Setsuna came online first and answered, "I think I recall something about this one. It was to be the Princess's ship."

"Indeed," replied Paul.

Paul turned to Ranma and Ranma already knew the answer, "Let's go check it out," he stated with some resignation. Paul was going total geek right now and his past as a US Navy sailor/pilot was in full swing. "Well looks like we get to explore a ship, girls."

"Cool!" came the reply in stereo.

With the girls holding onto an adult hand they walked up the surprisingly undamaged gangway and entered through the open hatch onto the ship proper. Ranma paused for a moment, cocking his head for a moment as if he was remembering something. He paused in front of a fairly nondescript panel and looked at it puzzled for a moment. "Ranma?" called Paul.

"I remember, something," he replied in a puzzled tone. Reaching out he pulled off the panel to reveal a pad of some sort behind it. He pressed his hand against it, and another smaller panel hinged outward revealing two slots. Both men regarded them for a moment their eyes went wide in recognition. Reaching under their shirts they pulled out a magical crystal each. This was a control key that had been issued to the Queens, their spouses (if married), and certain senior advisors, with Paul being among them. With practiced ease they slid their keys into a slot and Ranma began the countdown, "In three, two, one, turn." With that command to turn they turned their keys, and certain emergency lighting that had activated with the arrival of sentient beings winked out to be replaced with a well-lit path that headed off in a specific direction.

"Looks like we are supposed to go somewhere," remarked Paul.

"Yup," agreed Ranma. The men turned their keys and removed them, placing them back under their clothing and together the group headed off in a specific direction. A few turns later and one lift ride they arrived at the bridge. Here the lighting was somewhat subdued, but a few systems were online.

Paul was the expert and Ranma let him take a seat while the girls and Persephone watched in curiosity. Paul smiled as a keyboard formed and he quickly typed in a few commands. "Hmm," he began, "Power-plant is operating at reserve capacity and showing the fuel to be at twenty percent. Diagnostics are functioning and the computer system is on a standby mode." He thought for a few moments and then initialized a boot of the ship's systems. "Control, I've initiated an initial boot of the ship's systems, see if you can establish a link."

"Understood," came the reply.

Another familiar voice cut in, and Ranma and Paul recognized it immediately. "Hey guys," greeted Ami. "I've got the link established and I'm monitoring things from here."

Another voice cut in and it was again familiar to them both. "Paul I've got some of my team digging through the archives to see what we can find, but no nerding out on me now," commanded Nabiki.

"Yes dear," replied Paul. He paused for a moment and regarded the display in front of him. "I have the most basic of computing systems online. I don't think there is more I can do from here." A sound caught everyone's attention, and by the command station a pair of pedestals had risen from the floor. Paul and Ranma looked at each other again, without words they pulled their keys out again and inserted them into the presented slots. This time Paul began, "Three, two, one, turn," and again they turned their keys. The pedestals dropped into the floor, but they left the keys behind in the hand of their respective owner.

A voice began to speak, "BIOS online. Initiating system boot. Boot sector okay, polling memory functions. Memory functions check. Neural linkage check. Neural systems online. Holographic systems online. Basic OS loaded, initiating system start." The voice paused for a few moments, "Descriptive Autonomous Neural Interface online." With that a form of a female materialized in front of them. She "wore" for the lack of a better word a fuku similar to what the Senshi wore when in their "work clothing" when they were fighting enemies. She was various shades of blue and her lips moved in sync with the rest of the words. "Establishing a link with central systems. Handshake initiated, handshake accepted. Protocol link established, data link established, beginning update of core systems." Her eyes shot open and she remarked, "Oh my!" in a very Kasumi-ish tone of voice.

"Personnel and keys unknown," she remarked in a near monotone. "Establish identification."

Paul jumped first, "Recognize, Williams, Paul. Captain HMS Excalibur. Command line authorization. Tango, whiskey, foxtrot, seven, zed, gamma, break password 'family'. Authorize House Serenity."

The AI paused for a few moments as "she" worked to established the credentials. "Keys recognized. Establishing command authorization database," she paused for a few moments and her eyes shot open. "Oh my! It seems my original core information is out of date!"

Paul stood and smiled, "That is understandable DANI, and at least I hope I can call you DANI."

She regarded the man before her and with a smile she replied, "Dani will be fine Captain. I had yet to have been christened and given a name when things went bad apparently. So for now Dani will have to do." She regarded Rama for a moment and then with a grace that must have come from her creator she greeted Ranma formally, "Greetings your majesty. I am honored to meet you."

Ranma smiled and inclined his head, "Nice to meet you Dani."

"So how about some specifics about you Dani," requested Paul.

Dani smiled and a holographic display came online showing what was supposed to be the finished ship. "I was commissioned as the next in the Hyperion Class Dreadnaught class of ships. I was to be the command ship of Princess Usagi when she came of age as a gift from her mother. I was about 2600 feet longer than Queen Serenity's own ship and I was capable of hyperspace travel. Other than the list of ordinance and armaments there isn't much more that I can say at the moment. I'm still processing the information that I'm getting and I must admit that I'm shocked to find out how much time as passed. I must also complain that I find myself under-dressed as it were. My superstructure is complete but my external structure is greatly lacking. I feel naked to be honest."

Ranma chuckled a bit, "I'll talk with my wife about getting you fully outfitted."

A screen opened up and the smiling face of Usagi filled the screen, "Hello Dani, I guess you were supposed to be mine before the fall. Guess I'll have to take care of getting you outfitted."

Dani actually smiled, "Thank you majesty. I look forward to it." She regarded the forms on the bridge. "I must inquire as to why only you are here?"

"Well," began Ranma, "here is what happened."

The tale wasn't too long, and Dani absorbed the information and processed it with ease. "So you are looking for a way out then?" Nods came as the answer. "Scanners online," she intoned. Her head cocked to the side as if she was listening for something and with a smile she spoke. "I've located a few less than obstructed paths to here. There are two crews that are approximately ten minutes from breaching the debris. Establishing a link with the dry-dock facility to route the crews to this location."

"Excellent," replied Paul. "Control, I want a holographic link established with Dani in my office at the palace, at the command center, and at my office at home too." He paused, "Also establish links with the Excalibur and the defensive platforms. Make sure the information can be shared in a timely manner."

"Understood," came the reply from the ever helpful control room staff.

Ranma looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What are you up to?"

"Well she is a ship of the fleet," began Paul, "Plus the fact she is your wife's flagship. So there is no way I'm keeping Dani in the dark and I have a funny feeling I'll be knee deep in the resumption of her construction." Paul paused for a moment and then his eyes took on a look of minor horror.

Ranma knew that expression, "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, shifting into his loose attack stance almost unconsciously.

Paul did a face palm with his realization, "Guess who else I forgot to bring in on this?"

Ranma's eyes went wide with realization, and the brothers spoke into their links at the same time, "Control!"

A lilting laugh came through the link, and it was Ami to the rescue. "I contacted them ten minutes ago. The ladies are on their way." If there was one thing Paul and Ranma understood was not to upset mothers, more specifically of course besides Nodoka and Ikuko, there was no way in hell that they were going to upset Yui, Naoko, and Kyoko. The three of them were a force of nature within the palace when it came to getting what they needed to provide for the defense of the Moon, and that accursed 'Mommy Stare' that they were experts at using could cow the men in the room with little if any effort.

Thankfully the revelation that they had already been contacted brought a sigh of relief to Paul and Ranma. The pair replied with a "Thanks Ami!" and they started to look around a bit.

The exploration and questioning of Dani didn't get started when a new voice cut into their comm channel. "Holy crap!"

Paul smiled and he knew that voice. She was an academy classmate who was also an engineer by training and trade, and judging by her reaction Paul knew where she was. "Language Jenna," he chided gently. "I've got young ears nearby."

"Yeah but Paul this thing is huge!" Jenna Aiken had immigrated to the Moon after she missed a promotion a year ago, and that was a bit of a shock, but sometimes sexism would still rear its ugly head spoke of ongoing issues. So she got a job and was working with the three ladies as they were known, and she was turning out to be a good fit.

Paul chuckled a bit and replied, "You can nerd out later. Right now I want to get the girls topside and go home."

Jenna quickly replied, "Not a problem then, it is getting a bit late."

"Thanks," replied Paul. "Control I want this area secured with on-site Marines. Standard rotation for duties. Authorizations for access to be established ASAP. The ladies have access as well as myself, the Royals and Jenna's team for starters."

"Roger," replied a controller as his commands were carried out.

Paul turned to Dani, "Dani I'm going to head home. Make sure you get a full update of recent history and the current situation. Run full diagnostics on what you can and compile a list of any damaged and degraded systems. Also see if you have any original plans on file too. When you meet the ladies you'll understand."

"I understand," she replied and she allowed her hologram to fade.

It was twenty minutes later when they arrived at the newly opened entry to the underground facility. They passed a company of Marines on their way up to the surface, while the Marines were heading down to establish a full perimeter and do some further explorations as well. They found a worried set of mothers waiting for the arrival of their daughters, and the reunion was warm. No scoldings were given as everything that happened was not the fault of the girls.

It was a quick trip back to the palace for everyone where the newest member of the group was introduced to the Queen. Persephone regarded Usagi with genuine curiosity as the Queen looked at the small form that sat on a couch between Chi and Ranko. Her senses told her all she needed to know. She reached out with her right index finger and concentrated her magic at her fingertip. Said fingertip came into contact with the head of Persephone and at that instant a symbol, nearly identical to Luna's flared to bright existence on her fur and then settled to a shade of bright white. "Hello Persephone," greeted Usagi.

"Hello," replied Persephone in a clear but piping voice that helped to verify her gender. "I am honored to meet you your majesty."

Two soft thumps were heard, and Luna and Artemis were there. "Hello little one," greeted Luna as she regarded Persephone.

Persephone was silent for a moment, and then with an excited exclamation cried, "Aunt Luna!" and she went to leap off the couch. She got to the edge and being so small she looked down from the edge and went, "Ummm."

Chi quickly hopped down and picked up Persephone and set her on the floor. "Thank you mistress!" and Persephone and Luna shared a feline greeting.

* * *

Calling it quits with chapter for now. More little additions to come I promise, and it will be happening with the next chapter.


	58. Heir

The following chapter is spread out over a period of time, which for me is a departure in my usual writing style. Thanks to all for sticking with me this long. I've got the last chapter written, but I'm still working on filling everything in between!

* * *

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 58, Heir

Today, she was happy. No scratch that, she was very happy. After numerous attempts she was finally pregnant, and today the tests and the ki readings confirmed it. Usagi Serenity-Saotome was well and truly pregnant. Oh she could do without the morning sickness that much was for sure, however the natural remedies that the Amazons and Musk had with them, along with a certain physicians knowledge helped to reduce their effects drastically. Granted she was still in the first trimester, but with the medical care she was receiving she could rest easy in the knowledge that her baby would be a healthy little girl. She giggled quietly to herself as she remembered the morning after the conception.

* * *

There was a slight chill on Usagi's skin as sleep lost its hold on her. The ache in her head told her that they had not only finished the first bottle of sparkling mead that Paul had sent to them as an anniversary gift from the official wedding, but more than likely had at least one more bottle. She had that pleasant soreness in her nether regions that spoke of what her and her husband did repeatedly last night. Usagi had to admit though it was mostly her fault. A bit of alcohol during their dinner with the families, then when the retired to their chambers for the night some more, thanks to a voracious sweet tooth that both Usagi and Ranma suffered from.

Usagi began taking the lead as they barely made it to the bed for round one, followed by some more nicely chilled sparkling mead, and then it was round two, and Usagi was in control for that one. After that things got a bit hazy, but she knew what she wanted, and Ranma was more than happy to oblige. So as wakefulness intruded for more awareness she realized that she was snuggling with her "wife", and they both were still nude, but not in their bedroom. Nope things last night had brought them to the altar that was located off of a hidden entrance within their bedroom, and it was evident to Usagi that things got "interesting" down here.

A pitcher of water was off to the side, and judging by the amount of condensation it had been cold water once. It was then that Usagi realized that there was something, or in this case someone, whose head was comfortably ensconced between her breasts. It was obvious to her that this person was facing inward, as their breath was gently coursing over her breastbone. Looking down she saw an unruly mass of red hair, and the slightly shorter but undeniably female form of Ranma was still asleep, and just as naked as she was.

Deciding that they did need to get up and get a start on the day she kissed the top of Ranma's head. "Time to get up Ranma," she spoke in a soft tone.

A groan answered her and Ranma replied, granted it was a muffled reply but clear, "Awww do I have to? I like where I am at the moment."

Usagi couldn't help but giggle but she answered Ranma's question, "While I don't mind you toying with my breasts," she started and gave said items a little shake, "we aren't in our bedroom and I would like to spend a bit more time with my husband."

Ranma took full stock of the situation and regarded their surroundings. She shared a look with her wife and the pair couldn't help but giggle a bit. They focused on each other and channeled their energies, and the sleepy haze of the night before came back to the two of them. They only could smile and share a deep kiss before Ranma got up and stretched a bit, allowing her breasts to bounce a bit. Usagi watched as Ranma stood and seemed to strut over to the pitcher of now room temperature water and she bent over in a very provocative fashion, giving Usagi a full view of her exposed rear and hints of Ranma's womanhood. Usagi could tell that Ranma was turned on, as she got the same way too. Lifting up the pitcher Ranma tested the water and found it too cool. So she stuck in a finger and a small point of ki formed on her finger. In a few moments it was hot enough and with a warm smile Ranma poured it on her form, causing her hair to darken, height to be gained, and gender to be changed.

The now male Ranma was obviously turned on as he joined his wife back on the altar, and he moaned as she took his manhood in her hand. They shared a long, deep, lingering kiss that left them both breathless. Usagi fell back, nearly pulling Ranma on top of her. "Make love to me Ranma."

Ranma replied with a gentle kiss, "Of course my beloved." He took the dominant position and with practiced ease he entered his wife and they shared a moan of satisfaction. Their lovemaking began in earnest, and with a cry they achieved their mutual release. They took time to gather up their energies before gathering up what they needed and heading back into their bedroom. The innate magic of the altar was able to clean the area for future use. They had gotten a late start on the day, which was a good thing because Paul and Nabiki were just as late.

* * *

As Usagi replayed the events in her mind a light blush and smile appeared across her face. She continued to smile as she quietly sipped at her tea. She had sent for Ranma about twenty minutes ago and if her information was up to date he should be arriving any minute. She frowned a bit as a rhythmic thumping began approaching the suite she used as an office and reception area. The more she realized it, the more they resembled angry footsteps. Things got a bit louder and Usagi's suspicions were confirmed, but the voice attached to said angry footsteps was a bit of a surprise.

"Where in the hell is that martial arts jockified jackass!" Usagi calmly set her tea cup down and quickly rose to her feet and entered the hallway where she found a one Nabiki Williams standing there, her fists clenched and her whole body seemed to be shaking as she stood there.

Usagi had to admit that Nabiki looked and dressed impeccably in the green gown she wore. She was a regular member of the court, being more concerned with intelligence and what the people on the street were thinking. If anything her connections had grown over the years, and being good friends with a certain chef and her husband, and their expanding family, gave Usagi an unbiased and honest source of information and views. Ranma and Usagi made it a point to visit Ucchan's as often as they could too.

So as she slipped into her Serenity personality she approached the shaking woman and called in a soft tone, "Nabiki, is there something wrong?"

Nabiki turned and regarded the form before her. With a practiced ease she curtseyed and greeted the Queen, "Your Majesty. Since it is more than likely not your fault I was searching for your husband."

Usagi had to admit, she was puzzled, but judging by the paper that was currently clenched in one of Nabiki's shaking fists the reason was on the paper. So she glided over to her friend and took her arm, "Come on Nabiki, let's have some tea."

Nabiki seemed to pause for a moment, but then she relented. "Sure," replied the normally calm woman in a weak tone.

Together they entered the suite and Usagi guided Nabiki over to a comfortable chair and parked the woman in said chair before she quickly retrieved the tea service that she was using and brought it over, cart and all. She poured a full cup for Nabiki and served it to her before refreshing her own cup. Usagi joined Nabiki in an adjacent chair and together they enjoyed their tea. Nabiki's face took on a puzzled expression as she recognized the flavor, "Hey this is from the Amazons. Last time I had it I was pregnant with the…" Nabiki's thoughts came to a crashing halt at a realization and she regarded the Queen as she sat. "You mean you are finally pregnant?" asked Nabiki in a mix of relief and excitement.

Usagi smiled and blushed ever so faintly and she replied, "Yes I am. I just had it confirmed this morning."

Smiling in spite of her ongoing unease she rose and leaned over and hugged her friend. "Congratulations Usagi. It is about time."

"Thank you Nabiki," replied Usagi as she returned the hug. The women separated and Nabiki refreshed both cups of tea.

Nabiki returned to her seat, and some of her anxiousness returned. "So how far along are you?" she asked of the Queen.

Usagi did a quick calculation in her mind and replied with confidence, "Just over four weeks now."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed and she thought for a moment and stated in a quiet voice, "So on or about the day you and Ranma were late in coming over for the day."

Usagi considered things and she realized that Nabiki was correct. "I think so," she confirmed.

Nabiki reached in and pulled out a gift that her department had received thanks to some good applications of Silver Millennium technology. She pressed the top of the button and Usagi heard the device power up and she could tell that the damping field was in place. "Did you use the altar?" asked Nabiki in an almost too level tone.

Usagi looked at Nabiki and could tell that quite a bit was hinging on her answer, "Yes we did."

Nabiki sighed and stated, "Please be careful when you use the altar. It seems to have some other interesting side effects." She handed over a sheet of paper that showed a spike in pregnancies that have been confirmed over time. "So, do you see any correlations there?"

Usagi's cheeks colored a bit as she recognized some of the dates vaguely. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, a bit concerned about the implications.

"Pretty much," answered the woman. "More than one woman I know got pregnant during one of those time frames," she continued in an almost soft tone, "even with birth control."

"Oh my!" remarked Usagi in a very Kasumi-ish tone.

"No kidding." Nabiki reached over and deactivated the device.

Usagi took a moment and really studied Nabiki as she sat there. Nabiki was usually a study in self-control and how to keep a poker face. However in the intervening years Usagi learned to look deeper at people, and she could tell that Nabiki was troubled, really troubled. A light of realization hit Usagi and she chose to ask another question. "Let me guess, your birth control failed." Nabiki only closed her eyes, sighed, and nodded. "Twins again?" Nabiki could only shake her head. Usagi's eyes went wide with realization and in confirmation she could only choke out a number, "Three?"

"Yeah lovely isn't it," began Nabiki as tears began to flow. "I just got used to having the twins around and in a routine and now this has to happen," she babbled. She continued to babble a bit more as Usagi quickly rose and went to Nabiki. Without Nabiki realizing it Usagi had the woman on her feet, and in a hug. The babbling went away to be replaced with a full torrent of tears and Usagi held on to Nabiki as she allowed herself and her friend to sink to their knees.

The crying fit didn't last long and eventually Nabiki pulled back and took a bit to dry her eyes. Usagi kept her hands planted on Nabiki's shoulders as she studied the woman. "Stupid hormones," groused Nabiki. "I wasn't this emotional this early when I was pregnant with David and Kimiko," she remarked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I can only imagine," replied Usagi, "I just learned today and I'm only having one." Usagi remarked.

Nabiki smiled and straightened her gown as she stood, helping Usagi up as well, "I still remember learning about my first pregnancy. I was in awe for almost a week, as well as Paul. The only excited one in the house was Chi."

Usagi chuckled a bit, remembering how Chi was when they learned that Nabiki was expecting the first time. Heck they had made a production of her official adoption that was held just before they knew that Nabiki was expecting. Now they could only wonder as to what her reaction would be. "So I'm guessing for you it is a mix of awe and fear?"

"Yeah," admitted Nabiki as she took her chair again.

A knock came at the door and Ranma stuck his head in, fearing for life and limb was somewhat evident on his face, "Is it safe for me?" The women ended up bursting out in laughter.

* * *

Paul stood in the maternity ward looking at some of the newest inhabitants within. Thankfully his daughters were perfectly healthy and they didn't need to spend any time in the NICU. The newest of the girls had a tuft of pink hair, the second had brown hair, while the youngest and smallest of the triplets had a small tuft of blonde hair. Thankfully the delivery went easy, and Nabiki was sound asleep in her room. Thankfully labor had begun while they were at work in the palace, and the medical team that was always on standby were on the scene and quickly had the couple loaded in an Ambulance for transport to the hospital.

The delivery took a lot out of Nabiki, and when it was all said and done all three girls were now healthy and a part of a new world. Paul almost didn't notice the young form approach the window. He was a dark haired young man, dressed in blue and white robes of the priests that had moved in with Gramps Hino, actually it was a family, and the young man in question was looking into the window of the maternity ward.

Paul glanced over and spoke, just to be sure, "Kamahito?"

The young man in question turned and greeted the man with a bow, "Good evening sir!" His smile was wide and honest. "I take it you are a father again?"

"Yes I am," replied Paul, "The girls are all resting comfortably at the moment." He regarded the young man for a moment and then asked, "So I take it you are here for something specific?"

"Yes sir," replied Kamahito, "I'm coming to check on my little brother, but I'm not sure which one he is."

Paul smiled at that and quickly went to the end of the windows where an information panel had been integrated into the nursery window. After a few practiced keystrokes on the virtual keys Paul had the information that Kamahito needed. "Looks like they put your baby brother right next to the first of the triplets." Kamahito walked over to Paul and regarded the information on the screen and smiled. They stood like that for a bit until Paul's cell buzzed and he pulled it out. He read the message and a wide smile graced his face.

"Sir?" asked Kamahito.

Paul smiled brightly and replied, "The Queen has given birth to a daughter."

Kamahito replied, "Cool!" and he went back to watching over his baby brother. Paul clapped the young man on the shoulder and walked off to check on his wife. Kamahito stayed put for a bit as he not only watched over his baby brother, but also the little girls nearest to the small sleeping form. For now the boy and three girls slept, none knowing that they would be sharing a birthday with a princess.

* * *

It was only two weeks later when the crowd was assembled in the Great Hall of the Lunar Palace. Sailor Pluto stood there in her most formal of wear, along with the other Royal couples, though not all couples were married as of yet. The doors swung open, and Usagi, in total Serenity mode, and Ranma walked in side by side. Usagi carried a small bundle in her arms, who was dressed a wonderful and simple white gown that seemed to glow. Sigils flared on the Royal Couple as they entered the hall, and the sigils on all the Senshi as well as the daughters that were present flared as well. Not unexpectedly Luna and Artemis were present, but in their compact forms. A small pink kitten was between the two of them, and she sat with uncharacteristic patience.

Paul and Nabiki were there of course, as were Chi, Persephone, the twins David and Kimiko were napping in their stroller, while the triplets were being held by Shinji, Rei, and Askua. Soun and Yui Tendo were there of course, as were the newest additions, adoptive, to the Tendo family. Natsume and Kurumi Tendo. Already they were experienced martial artists, and being a few years older than the kids they were helping Soun expand their training. They were also enrolled in school as well, and both were blossoming quite well. The addition to the Tendo home was done the same day, and Soun had to admit, having a house full of life was quite nice.

Yui had a small bulge showing, and in all honesty she was quite excited. An upstairs room was already being converted into a nursery, and to be honest she was excited. She still had to help out with the triplets, but the babies were easy to manage, and Natsumi and Kurumi rotated spending the nights over with Paul and Nabiki.

Genma and Nodoka were flanking the throne, with little Ranko to the front of the couple. Kenji and Ikuko were on the other side with Shingo and Hotaru with them. Shingo and Hotaru were holding hands, and standing quite close to each other, and everyone recognized the signs.

Other members of the court were there as well, including very close friends that the Royal Couple had from their school days, as well as a certain AI, who was now a part of a fully christened ship, now known as the HMS Agamemnon. Aggie, for short, liked the change, and she accepted her name fully and the change to her registry went off without a hitch.

Representing the GP, Seina and his wives were in full dress uniforms, with Fuku sitting next to Seina in cabbit form. Also representing Jurai, Tenchi and his girls were there, and Ryo-ohki was in cabbit form sitting next to her younger sister. Airi and Yosho were there as well, as Airi was taking some time to spend with her husband and the rest of the family.

Bow after bow rippled down the hall as the new parents approached their throne, and to some the light in the room seemed to focus on the couple and their small precious bundle. Arriving at the throne they turned to regard the assembled group, and Serenity addressed the assembled court. "My friends," she began with a warm heartfelt smile, "Today I present to you my heir, Usagi Satome-Serentiy II, Princess and Heir to the Throne of the New Silver Millenieum, and future Senshi of the Moon."

With a warm smile she handed off the small sleeping bundle to Setsuna, Usagi barely fussed as she opened her eyes during the transfer, and decided now would be a good time to yawn and look around. With a simple gesture Serenity's staff appeared in her hand. "Hail to you, Princess Usagi, my heir and future Senshi of the Moon." She presented the staff head to the baby, and the headpiece glowed with a soft light. Much like the other princesses, her small hand reached out and touched the staff, and the sigils on the heads of all the Senshi, their daughters, Ranma, the Mau, and surprisingly to some Karin had a sigil as well.

Karin's sigil was a bit of a surprise to the young woman, but after a panicked call to Usagi and Setsuna while Setsuna was visiting the Moon with Hayame during Usagi's pregnancy. With a quick transport to the Lunar Palace from Pluto it was a dead run to the Royal Apartments for Karin, who was near tears. Thankfully between Usagi and Setsuna they were able to calm the young woman down, and with some judicious application of magic from Usagi, the sigil showed and Setsuna and Usagi recognized it fairly quickly.

It was simple, yet complex if that was possible. It had more than one meaning, and two of the most prominent meanings were teacher and guide. There were other meanings as well, which related to strength and discipline, but it was apparent to the Queens that the young woman was going to be very busy in the coming years.

The light faded and the sigil on the baby still glowed brightly, the assembled group bowed and intoned in a firm but quite voice, so as not to wake the baby, "Hail Princess Usagi Serenity!"

* * *

She knew something was off, it was so off she was furious, and as a matter of fact she was in a rage as well! She knew that the moon-bitch had done something else as her reach into the mortal realm had once again been restricted. So as she sat and brooded in the blood filled chamber she used as her throne she contemplated her next moves. She would continue to grow her army, and using forced breeding would have to be the prime method for now. She may be able to grab one or two humans and turn them on occasion, but for now she would get stronger, yes she would get stronger for sure.

Assaulting one city was not enough, no not enough by far. The whole earth would tremble at her coming, and Tokyo would not be the only one to be attacked, no she knew her geography quite well, and in the darkness she plotted and schemed. She would grow her youma army, and she would not be stopped.


	59. Best Friends, Partners, Lovers

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 59, Best Friends, Partners, Lovers

* * *

All in all, the pair of young adults considered themselves lucky. Both were enrolled in good schools and were getting good grades. They spent what time they could together, and today was one such day. The semester had ended the night before with their last final of the term, and for them it was time to get serious. Well, serious with their gaming systems that is.

Hotaru was in what was her apartment as Princess Regent of Saturn. Her clothing had been removed and hung in her closet for later cleaning. She had taken the time to soak a bit after today had ended, and she was in a simple tank-top that hugged her curves and showed a bit of cleavage. She opted for simple panties that were in the same shade of purple as her tank-top and nothing else. She padded into her bedroom to find her compatriot and part-time partner in crime Shingo finishing the update on her gaming console. The screen was viewable from her bed, but in what had become standard operating practice the controllers were on the floor, along with a tray of snacks and drinks.

Shingo had taken a bath first and was in a comfortable pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt he had purchased at a recent Cirque du Soleil show that had been touring the Moon and other available planets during an extended tour. What made things even more interesting all the planets had specific areas set aside exclusively for the circus troupe to use when they came, and that really made things easy for the cast and crew. Heck the shows always sold out, and for anyone who has seen one of their shows understood.

Without ceremony Shingo flopped down with his back planted against the foot of the bed, and Hotaru flopped down beside Shingo. She opened a can of soda and took a long pull from it, draining nearly half before she set it down with a sigh of contentment.

Shingo, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed his beverage and opened the can, and decided to down it in one go. It took a bit, but he was actually able to polish it off. He set it back on the tray as sat back. Hotaru was watching him for a moment with a wry expression, and then without much warning he let out a loud and somewhat protracted belch. Hotaru just smirked at him and said, "Pig."

"Yup," he agreed, and the two shared a laugh for a bit. Shingo regarded Hotaru for a moment and he stated, "You know your brother is a slave driver."

Hotaru just regarded Shingo for a moment and then asked, "Which one?"

Shingo sat up at her question and he stared forward for a moment, clearly puzzled. "Wow, good question," he finally replied. "Both of them really. Ranma puts me through the martial arts paces, and then Paul gets me and sticks me in that stupid armor and he makes me go through the obstacle course from hell." His shoulders slumped a bit, "What is worse is when they aren't available then one of the others gets a hold of me."

"Hey look at the bright side, at least it isn't the breaking point training," quipped Hotaru in a slightly defeated tone. The two shared a sigh at that memory, as they both had been put through that training, as had most of their peers. Heck even Paul and Ranma endured that training as well, though Ranma's toolbox was a bit deeper than Paul's thanks to magic. "Then there was the chestnut fist one, walking on fences, roof hopping."

"Okay, okay," surrendered Shingo. "I'll agree it has gotten somewhat easier, but the amount of other stuff we are learning…"

"Still," remarked Hotaru, "We can't be sure that all the demons were destroyed when Tokyo got nuked."

Shingo sighed and agreed, "I know. I hate to think if there is still any wandering around on Earth."

"I know," added Hotaru in a quiet tone. "Still we have to prepare as best we can. It is a delicate balancing act you know. I know I am grateful that the Jurians and the GP are helping defend the system when they can. It helps us prepare for whatever is coming."

Shingo regarded Hotaru for a moment, and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Setsuna thinks so. The gates have shown her some disturbing things in the future, and my gut tells me that whatever happens, will happen sooner rather than later."

Shingo sighed and added, "Hence all the training for the kids and able bodied adults." He snorted in realization, "So that means the Royal Marines are really just the tip of the spear."

"Yup," stated Hotaru, "The harder and sharper the point of the spear the more damage that can be done and the more secure the initial beachhead."

"Hence my training from hell," sighed Shingo. "Still what can I do? I don't have powers like you or the others."

"True," agreed Hotaru, "but don't forget about the Musk or the Amazons. They don't have magic but we are finding the ancient weapons and developing new ones. From what I see they are effective and they do pack a punch. Just ask Haruka."

"Oh?" The amount of curiosity was quite high and evident in Shingo's voice.

Hotaru giggled a bit and she replied, "She volunteered to go up against some of the new weapons and armor. Needless to say she caught an earful from more than one source." Hotaru smiled at Shingo as she took her controller and waived his in front of his nose, "So are you ready to get stomped?"

Shingo's eyes narrowed at the young woman at his side. "Oh you are on," was his reply and for the first time in a while, they engaged in one of their favorite past times.

The gaming session went on for quite a few hours, both against each other, then online against some close friends. Some of the members of the Urashima clan also competed against the pair, and sometimes with the pair in cooperative game play. Finally the pair was exhausted from their session, and the main system was shut down and Shingo flopped back against the foot of the bed, and Hotaru slumped to lean against Shingo's side. On autopilot Shingo reached with his arm and pulled the young woman closer, and she shifted position so he could wrap his arms around her.

However it came with a bit of a surprise to Shingo when Hotaru gave him a small kiss on his lips. He looked down at her with some puzzlement, but she gave him a simple answer. "I missed being able to do this Shingo."

A light blush adorned his face, but he wasn't about to disagree with her. "Me too," he replied with deep honesty. With a light smile he leaned his head down and he captured Hotaru's lips with his own. Silently their eyes closed and for the next minutes their lips kissed and parted, and for the next few minutes they enjoyed their current activities until Hotaru shifted enough to wrap her arms around his neck, and he shifted his legs so she would have some support.

It was Hotaru's insistent tongue that began to probe first, and Shingo obliged her by opening his mouth to allow the welcome intruder. Time wasn't important to the pair, but gently touching and caressing was. It was Shingo who began to caress her back with his hands. She recently allowed him to explore underneath the clothing, within some limits, and he wasn't about to push those limits. So it came with some surprise to Shingo when a small worked to capture his, and then guide it to her breast. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked with a mix of excitement and apprehension.

She smiled at him and replied as she lifted her tank top over her head to remove it, "I'm sure." Her smile was a mixture of warmth, excitement, and a touch of fear. She shifted herself around so she was now straddling his legs. She settled into his lap and in a fit of impishness she reached down and pulled his shirt off, exposing his bare chest to the air in the room. She also felt a hardness pressing into her center, and she knew then that he was just as hot and bothered as she was. She felt Shingo wrap his arms around her nearly nude frame and as they resumed kissing again. Their hands continued their independent explorations of the newly revealed skin.

Neither knew who encouraged Hotaru to rise up on her knees, thereby allowing Shingo to kiss his way past her chin, all the while kissing his way down her throat and pausing on her breastbone. Each of his hands had claimed one of her breasts, and he pulled his hands back to get his first good look at the examples of her womanhood. He felt her arms and hands wrap around his head, and her fingers began to absently toy with his short hair. Shingo studied his targets for a moment, and he then leaned forward and gently kissed each exposed breast. He leaned back, and if judging by her nipples it was evident that Hotaru was very excited by their current choice of activities. He focused on her right breast, and he leaned forward and kissed the erect nipple. Hotaru gave a small gasp of surprise, and then hummed in pleasure. This only encouraged Shingo's exploration.

Hotaru was reveling in the sensations that Shingo was producing in her body, and for the first time in quite a while she was wound up beyond measure. She felt a level of bliss that she had never felt before as his hands roamed freely over her body. Hotaru began to buck her hips a bit in an attempt to scratch the itch that was at her very center, however another solution presented itself. Shingo's hands were gently stroking their way back up the front of her legs, and her hand snaked out and quickly captured his right hand in hers in a firm grip. She guided his hand to just below her navel and from there the pair of hands plunged beneath her now soaked panties. She guided him as to what she wanted. A moan of ecstasy escaped her lips and her finger and his entered into the very center of her woman hood.

Shingo was shocked momentarily by her aggressive behavior, but he was not about to argue with her now. So for now he followed her lead and for the moment their hands worked over Hotaru's womanhood. Hotaru began to moan and her hips began to twist and buck on their own. "Ohhhh kami!" she cried in ecstasy and she had to use both hands to steady herself as Shingo continued his ministrations on her smaller form. Her breath became erratic as her bucking hips took on a life of their own, and with a loud cry her orgasm hit hard, causing her body to stiffen up.

Shingo heard her cry and he could feel the muscles of her vaginal walls begin to spasm and contract with her orgasm. Using a now free hand he did what he could to keep her from falling over and keep her safe as she rode out the orgasm. It didn't take long for her body to relax and he withdrew his finger from her and held Hotaru in her arms as she reset herself.

With a warm smile gracing her face she opened her eyes and in answer to his unspoken question she kissed him. She wiggled her hips a bit and he felt his hardness press into her backside. She let a little giggle fly and quipped, "Looks like you enjoyed the show." Shingo could only blush a bit in response and look away for a bit. She giggled again and she sprung to her feet and took a couple of steps away. Leaving her back to him she hooked her thumbs her panties and with a slow bend at her waist she slowly lowered her panties to the floor. The look on Shingo's face was priceless as she stood up and faced him. Smiling and stalking like a cat she approached her prey. She bent over and took him by his hands and helped him to his feet. She had to stand on her toes a bit, but he pressed her nude form against his and as she wrapped her arms around his they shared another kiss.

Hotaru was darn well aware of what was pressing into her, and tonight she reached a decision. She pulled back and reached for the waistband of his boxers and began to lower them to the floor. Shingo's hands reached down and stopped the smaller hands, "Hotaru, you haven't even chosen yet!"

Hotaru was puzzled at first by his actions, but his statement answered her developing question. She kept one hand on his boxers and placed her index finger on his lips, "Shhh. The Ceremony of Choosing historically was only the public announcement. Most of the Queens and Senshi of Saturn had already made their choices well before the actual ceremony. I've made my choice. I've chosen you Shingo Tsukino." She used her free hand to push his boxers down, and with a balance that came from years of martial arts she was able to use her toes on one foot to push them the rest of the way down, all while kissing him.

Shingo's brain paused for a moment at Hotaru's words, and once they finally registered he returned Hotaru's kiss. A silly but nervous smile came across his face as they separated and he stepped out of his boxers. He guided Hotaru to the foot of her bed and had her sit down for a moment. Hotaru was puzzled as she watched Shingo walk over to the bathroom and he stepped in. She watched as he fumbled for something that he was keeping in his uniform coat. She watched with a bit of nervousness as he walked back into the bedroom while keeping something behind his back.

"Well, I guess I was keeping this for a special moment, like if we went out to dinner or some such thing. Then I learned of the ceremony thing and I got scared I suppose." He took a deep breath and took a knee right next to Hotaru. Her eyes went wide as he revealed a small velvet box. Presenting it to her he opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. Hotaru's breath was taken away at the next question, "Hotaru Saotome, Princess Regent and Senshi of Saturn, will you marry me?"

One hand reached out for the ring, and it was obviously shaking, her other hand was covering her mouth in shock and surprise. Tears of joy began to flow from her eyes, and she looked Shingo straight in his eyes she could only nod. "You mean?" he began.

"Yes," she replied, "I will Shingo. I will marry you." Both their hands were shaking as they attempted to place the ring on her finger, and after a couple of false starts they had the ring situated on her finger. She held her hand at arm's length for a moment admiring how it looked on her finger, and then in an instant she was wrapped around Shingo, arms around his neck, legs around his waist as she kissed him deeply. She could feel his hardness pressing against her entrance, and she relaxed in his strong embrace as he stood and carried them to her bed. She had gotten very flexible and strong over the intervening years, thanks to the training she had not only from her brother, but the Amazons, Musk, and even from Kodachi Kuno as well. So it was no surprise to Shingo that she was able to release her arms from his neck, bend backwards to turn back the bed, and then lever herself back up with ease.

Shingo gently lowered her to the bed and he was careful to make sure that they were both on safely. Hotaru was not releasing her grip as they settled on the bed. Their kissing continued for a few moments as they both settled into position. Both were inexperienced, but between their mothers they had gotten the crash course from hell. Hotaru's hand slid down and she took Shingo's erect manhood and positioned it at the entrance to her center. They shared a kiss and Hotaru said, "Make love to me Shingo." Shingo kissed Hotaru as he pushed forward so they could consummate their love.

* * *

Wrapping this one up here for now. I thought and had planned for some more in this chapter, but it really didn't add to the chapter to be honest. More to come I promise, but the next couple of months are going to be busy for me with the renaissance fair starting up, so hopefully I'll have some free time to do some more writing.

Oh and I do have names for the triplets, but I'm not going to reveal them just yet. I did however give enough hints, and I'll probably get my chops broke for the choice I made. ;-)


	60. Teenage Years

In the Reborn Kingdom, Ch 60, Teenage Years

* * *

If you were to ask Rei, the past ten years of her life had been beyond interesting. Sure that awful day seemed like a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. The Queens and the growing Princesses were once such evidence of that awful day, but it was also evident that many were taking the defense of the kingdom seriously, and the defense of Earth was on every adult's mind as well. All the adults that were able, and the children as well, were training in martial arts. No one could fully explain it, but there were a number of Ki Masters developing on the Moon, and in her group of friends, most were well on their way, if not there, of mastering their Ki.

She trained in her dreamscape, along with the others, with Xian Pu nearly every night, and those skills were evident during her waking hours. She and the others found themselves helping to train the younger ones and many of their peers as well. To be honest their skills were impressive. They sparred not only with their peers and with Soun, but Paul, Mu Tze, Herb, Ryoga, Genma, Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma as well. Each had some unique experiences and views to bring to a fight, but also when not to fight as well.

Her room was as normal as you could make a room for a fifteen year old girl. There were some posters in place, and some special collectibles that she had gathered up over the years. A desk sat against one wall, with the bed opposite. Next to the door stood a nice dresser with a mirror, and a small closet was between the desk and the wall that contained the door. However between her bed and dresser, on a prominent stand was her pride and joy, her violin.

She fell in love with playing the violin, and in that fact she was a prodigy. Her skills were incomparable for someone her age, and the only two close enough in skill level on the Moon, excluding Michiru, happened to be in her grade level were her friends Asuka and Hikari. The three of them regularly swapped first and second chairs and the concertmistress positions just because they could, but by in large it was Rei that had the skills and talent, and she did many of the solos. Asuka's half-sister Mari actually avoided the stings, and instead chose one of the most difficult brass instruments to master, the French Horn. She had gotten very, very good at it and while not the first seat, she usually was at least the third in a given concert setting. Just as a lark, and a dare from a friend at their school Mari was also working on the trumpet and was pretty good at that one too.

As for the boys and their choices? Well, Toji went the way of a percussionist, and he was very skilled as well. He had a great sense of rhythm and the timing needed, however put him behind his set and he could cut loose. His little sister, all of eight years old, had learned quite a bit from Toji already, and her skills were evident to all. Kenskue, ever the oddball of the bunch, actually fell in love with guitars, and he was easy approaching a skill level that was approaching modern virtuosos when they were in their twenties. Shinji however was proving to be quite the odd one as well. For all intents and purposes he was an expert at the cello, the very same one his mother played when she was younger; however he had expanded his views to more esoteric choices. Uilleann pipes were something that he was well on his way to having mastery of, along with selected Irish flutes and whistles. In his pack for school he always carried a tin whistle and a low whistle as well, and it was not uncommon for him to play a bit between classes at school or during lunch.

The day was about to dawn when Rei's alarm clock sounded and her slender hand and arm came out to silence the annoying thing. She blinked a few times and took stock of the time. With a groan she pushed back the covers and planted her feet on the floor. The sleep-shirt she wore kept her comfortable under the covers, even though it was a bit large for her frame. It was slipping off of one shoulder as she stood, and on autopilot she quickly she shucked her shirt and tossed it on her bed. She stood there in her panties, slightly confused for a moment as her brain continued the laborious process of waking a teenager. As Rei came online she realized what the routine was, and she grabbed a sports bra and quickly pulled it on in a familiar fashion. She picked up her light blue gi and quickly donned the outfit, and Rei stepped out of her room barefoot and headed for the half bathroom on the floor that she shared with her brother.

If there was one truth this past year, Shinji was even more non-functional in the morning than Rei. He stepped out of his room with his gi partially on. Oh the pants were on correctly, but the top was pulled over his arms and not tied with his belt. They walked side by side to their shared half bath, and since Rei was the first in she pulled out two toothbrushes. She reached up and took the familiar tube of paste and loaded both, and without words or coordination she handed her brother his toothbrush. Shinji didn't even have to look as he reached for the device, and in moments the two were brushing their teeth.

Rei was fully functional first, and she regarded her brother for a moment before just muttering, "Shinji." He just turned to regard his sister for a moment and he wore a puzzled expression. Rei just sighed as she rinsed and returned her toothbrush to its proper place, and then she pulled Shinji's belt off his shoulder and she quickly put his gi into the proper wear. The twins had earned their first black belts nearly two years ago, and now they were ready to test for their second level. Actually Soun, Genma, Ranma, and the others knew that they were physically ready a year ago, but they needed some more maturity, which they had developed over the past year.

Rei took the lead and the twins quickly headed downstairs where they found their mother getting things set for breakfast. Recently a bulge had begun to form in her midsection and the twins were excited that they were going to have a baby brother or a sister. "Morning Mom!" greeted the twins in unison as they stepped over to give her a quick hug.

She turned and hugged the two teens and smiled at them warmly. "Good morning," she greeted them. "Soun just went out to the dojo and I already saw Chi, Lady, and Persephone heading over from the back yard." Yui giggled a bit, "At least Persephone is wearing a shirt in her current form."

Rei rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, "You know for someone who is supposed to be a royal advisor you would think she would have a bit more proprietary ingrained into her."

Yui answered her daughter with a knowing smile and replied, "Agreed. Now get going as morning lessons are about to start."

Rei gave her mother a quick smile and headed to the dojo, where the others were going through a morning stretch. Soun was at the head, with Lady curled on a cushion toward the side. Chi and Persephone were in nearly matching gis as well and Shinji was gently leading the pair in simple stretching exercises. Natsume and Kurumi, fully adopted by Soun and Yui, were there early to get some one-on-one sparring in before the crowd arrived. Soun was finishing up his stretching exercises as well, and within a few minutes the group stood and a chime sounded. The dojo was quite large, having had to be expanded a few times in the intervening years, however what happened next spoke of the amount of growth that not only this dojo had, but the others as well.

The walls seemed to disappear and figures appeared standing in specific areas of the floor. There were hundreds standing there, all in a well understood and used form of virtual reality that allowed students of all ages to attend morning classes without leaving their homes. Toji stood there with his little sister, Kodama, Hikari, and Nozomi Horaki were there, Kenskue was there ready to learn as per usual, and there were the sisters (well step sisters, but they acted like sisters) Askua and Mari. Mari kept her original family name, however in all respects she was a daughter to Kyoko. Also appearing in the group were Hotaru and Shingo, both of them were nearly considered ki adepts, and this had the effect of expanding Hotaru's arsenal of attacks as well.

Surprising to some most of the queens were in attendance as students as well. What was unexpected was to see the kings in place at the head of the class, along with a very healthy contingent of Amazon elders and Musk warriors. Many Amazon youth were in the class and the ninja families that had moved also had enrolled in these classes as well. So to be honest, in one session there were thousands in some form of attendance.

Arriving a bit fashionably late, Ukyo and Konatsu phased in at the head and their twins were in their proper place. A noticeable bulge was beginning to develop again in her mid-section, and Ukyo had that glow again.

"Good morning!" greeted Ranma, Soun, and Genma to the class.

"Good morning Your Majesty, Sensei," intoned the large class.

"Shall we begin?" asked Ranma, and in unison the group began their first morning kata. They all proceeded with the most basic of forms and gentle corrections were provided by the instructors as they "milled" through the crowd. After a couple of runs of the kata the large group seemed to dissolve into smaller classes where more individualized instruction could be given where weaknesses were addressed and strengths were reinforced. After ninety minutes they all assembled again, and the classes were dismissed. Now as per their habit the twins headed for the bathing facilities in the dojo, with Rei taking charge of Chi and Persephone. Four school uniforms hung waiting for the girls with street clothes in place for the eldest girl as she was in university on the moon. Like clockwork they quickly doffed their gis and placed them in their lockers where newly added technology went to work cleaning the workout clothing.

The routine was the same and the girls were quickly cleaned, dried, and dressed. Rei paused just long enough to put on some makeup she kept in the locker and she headed barefoot across the clean stone path that lead from house to dojo followed by the older pair. Breakfast was being served as she quickly joined her brother and parents at the table. After a quick blessing they dug into their breakfast and consumed all that had been set before them, including some additional rice and miso for both Shinji and Rei. Both kids were growing, and it was all Yui could do to keep them in clothes and shoes that fit and their appetites were a very good indicator of their growth.

Breakfast had become a wonderful affair in recent years, and sometimes Paul, Nabiki would join with their brood of children. This really filled Soun's heart with joy, and he was truly happy again. The young ended up clearing the table, and with a few years of practice they had the dishes cleaned and dried. Bento's awaited all the kids, and one by one Yui handed them off to all four as they headed up to their rooms to gather their school books and other supplies. They all ended up meeting Yui at the door as she was pulling on her shoes and taking her purse and keys as she had to head to the palace and the labs for work. She kissed all four kids as she scooted them out the door, and gave Soun a warm kiss before she left the door to head out for the day.

Now Natsume and Kurumi were very fast, and being a bit older than the twins they were well on their way to their classes. This morning Shinji was a touch faster than Rei, and after making sure his backpack was secure on his back he took two steps to the wall surrounding their home, squatted just a bit, and then leapt to the wall and headed off in the direction of his school. "Hey wait up Shinji!" complained Rei as she too bounded on the wall as she settled her backpack into position while carrying her violin.

Their path to the school complex they were attending was similar to many of the children in the area. A few blocks of wall running to the monorail station, get on the right train and head two stops, get off and head three blocks to the school. Rei and Shinji weren't surprised to catch up to a pair of fourth grade girls about three quarters of the way to the station. Other familiar figures were also following fairly closely, but the young pair paused and hopped into a familiar yard to the majority of the kids and teens living in the area, and they greeted two very special occupants.

* * *

He sat most mornings in his comfortable rocking chair on the porch of the residence he lived in with what was a distant grand-nephew and his family. Oh he had a small little place to himself that had a comfortable living room, a small dining room and kitchen, a nice quiet den for reading his many books, a nice comfortable bedroom, and a very safe and simple bathroom that was just tailored for a man his age.

Oh he had hair, but not much on the top anymore, actually he was bald up on top, and the sides were snow white and thinning, though not as bad as it was. His eyesight actually seemed to be improving over the time he had been here, and he counted that as a blessing. He thankfully never needed hearing aids, and thankfully he still didn't need them. A rustling on the small table caught his attention, and he turned to regard his longest companion for a moment, until he heard the impact of feet on the lawn in front of his cottage. "Well good morning girls!" he greeted in warm tones. Others quickly joined them, and in moments he saw very familiar faces.

The youngest pair greeted him first, "Good morning Mr. Edgecomb." Chi and Persephone gave a slight bow and smile to the old grandfather of the neighborhood. They looked to the table where a small form had dropped the toast he had been eating and he quickly came to the edge of the table and stood up on his back legs as he smelled the familiar scents. "Good morning Mr. Jingles," added the girls as they each reached out with a finger and scratched the old mouse.

"I'll say this much," began the long retired prison guard, "You kids are some of the very few people to get that old mouse to stop eating and say hello."

Chuckles spread through the assembled group, and it was Asuka that spoke first, "Mutti is inviting you over for dinner the day after tomorrow, and she is not taking no for an answer."

He laughed a bit and replied, "Well just let me know what time and I'll make sure I'll be there." He now regarded the whole crowd standing there for a moment and gave a wry smile, "Now you kids best be gettin' on along now. You don't want to miss your train ride to school." With a smile and a bow the group of children bid their farewell to the gentleman and his companion and with the youngest in the lead they all bounded up on the wall and headed off toward the train station.

Arriving on the other side of the street from the train station the growing group of children bounded off the wall and waited for the traffic signals to change so they could safely cross the street. Once the light did change the large group quickly crossed the street and headed for the elevated monorail station. The youngest of the group went through the student entry point first with a simple press of their hand on a panel, and then a quick step through the turnstile. The rest followed quickly and they headed for their section of the platform. The crowd was fairly light and the trains had been running on the rush hour schedule since just before dawn. It wasn't three minutes later when the next train arrived and the group boarded the first set of cars that had been set aside for the use of students.

Familiar adults were there acting as monitors, and familiar faces from their respective grade levels. So it was natural that they began to congregate by age. The next stop came within a few minutes and the train became a bit more crowded naturally, but not overly so. The next stop was a bit further out, but no more than five minutes during peak travel times. When the doors opened to the platform the gaggle of students quickly disembarked and headed for street level, with the youngest under the watchful eyes of the elder children.

Again at street level many students took to the fencing or walls to head for their schools, after all getting training in when you have a full day of school and associated activities isn't always easy, but the majority of kids participated in the balance training, well those that were able to at least. Chi and Persephone were the first off the walls to walk into their school grounds. A certain small red-head was waiting for them, and Ranko couldn't help but hug her friends before taking their hands and running inside.

Rei and the others arrived along the walks that lead to their school, and most of their classmates were hopping off the walls to get down to ground level so they could start chatting about things that were important to them in their young lives. So the usual gang landed on the sidewalk and after adjusting their skirts and biker shorts they headed for the school while they caught up on the happenings and just chatting.

The school was a curious mix of Japanese and American influences. The most notable Japanese influence was the children all changed their footwear upon arrival within the school building proper. The grade levels were separated by floor and the particular group headed up one floor to their grade level and they went to classroom 2-A where they entered to find that as per usual they were the first to arrive and they, excluding their class rep Hikari, quickly took their seats and activated the integrated computers that they used on a daily basis. Every student had a storage crystal or two that they used to transport their important documents, plus each system was connected to the Moon Cloud as it was called, and their important data and programs were available nearly anywhere.

Hikari went first to a specialized terminal and checked the assigned duties for the day and what was to be assigned as homework for tonight and each terminal and attached storage crystal would receive it, ensuring the students would receive them too. Students that were absent received the information the old fashioned way, but instead of a stack of paperwork a copy was taken off of a classmate's storage crystal after a visit by their fellows. It helped to keep communication going and ensured the well-being and recovery of all.

It was well before the bell and as per his usual habit he arrived before he was required and entered. He had the distinct duty to act as a homeroom teacher and the instructor for the literature classes. Kuno-sensei as he was known was of course greeted the gathering children in his friendly manner. He approached the core group of friends and he was immediately spotted. "Please don't get up," he remarked. "I was just stopping over to see if anyone needed or wanted more training in the use of a sword after classes."

Hikari stood and bowed. "Thank you sensei," she began. "Nozomi is looking for some initial instruction and she is of age now."

Tatewaki blinked for a moment and asked with some level of puzzlement, "She is? Already?"

Hikari couldn't help but giggle a bit at the question but she quickly regained her composure, "Hai sensei. She is old enough now and she is looking forward to it."

"Very well," replied the older man with a warm and still somewhat surprised smile, "I'll meet her at the Tendo Dojo at the usual hour and I'll bring a few training bokkens to choose from."

"Thank you very much," replied Hikari. She took a quick look at the clock on the wall and she remarked, "It is almost time sensei." He favored her with a smile and a nod and went to the front of the classroom to get started on the day.

Morning classes proceeded as per normal and the afternoon classes began after lunch that the group shared outside with not only their core group, but with other classmates not only at their level, but from some of the upperclassmen and the lower classmen as well. All were students of Soun and the others and a tight bond had formed in the group. After lunch they had the rest of their classes, along with their music lessons and orchestral rehearsal that used the same technology as the dojo. Once that was done they broke up into smaller groups for specific musical work or in some cases an impromptu jam session.

The day ended and for some it was the start of club activities. Normally the kids would participate in some chosen activities, but today group headed off campus and went across the street toward the joint auditorium that the schools that were grouped together used together. It was a very large structure that was used for school concerts, plays, and for shows that came in to use the venue. They actually had a staff on call that could run the place with a level of professionalism that spoke of experience on Broadway or in London's West End. The front doors were monitored by a familiar doorman, and he was dressed casually, but opened and greeted the teens as they entered the theater.

The entry was fairly classical for a large vaudeville type theater, with beautiful wall coverings, paneled walls polished to a dark lustrous shine, and ornate doors that led into the main entry to the theater. As they stepped into the front of the theater stairs went up to the next level of seating which was primarily box seating, and seating reserved for the Royals if they chose to attend. On the second floor another pair of stairs led up to a third level of seating, and sometimes this section had to be opened for use. However the kids knew where they were headed and made their way straight to the main level of the auditorium.

A familiar brown haired streak to all ran in with a squeal of delight and a cry of "Onii-chan!" that quickly impacted on Toji with a glomp.

Toji reached down and ruffled his sister's hair, "Hey Mariko. You got here early."

"Yep," she said in a chipper tone. "We took the back entrance from school and were able to get here quicker," she said with a smile. "Kodama-neesan is here and the monitors are all set out and ready for us."

Hikari took charge and stated, "Well you heard her, time to get to our rehearsal." She took the lead and they all entered the auditorium proper. The seating while traditional in outlook, it was more comfortable and wider than their counterparts in theaters on Earth. The theater itself had a very modern look and had been engineered to provide a nearly perfect acoustical environment. Familiar figures to most were on the stage going through some audio checks on their instruments, or in the case of Kodama Horaki she was getting a balance struck between her personal monitor and what she could hear from the others.

The gang headed to a waiting table that had a personal monitor that had been marked with their name. Rei and the other girls quickly put their earpieces in place and quickly had their wireless units hooked up providing them with a monitor signal that they needed. Mari and Toji also put their units on but theirs were a bit different. They had two earpieces that provided the monitor function and acted as hearing protection being percussionists. Toji quickly wrapped his sister's wrists after ensuring she had done her exercises that would limber up her wrists, and then quickly wrapped his own. He took his place behind the waiting set and went through a quick routine that allowed the sound guys to get a measure on the microphones placed in strategic locations. Shinji was hanging out with the sound guys and chatting before the rehearsal.

Once everyone was set in their places it was time for another sound check for all audio levels. Once everyone was satisfied the house lights dimmed and Toji got a good count going in his head before pressing his foot in a specific pattern. The light can over his set pulsed in time with his beats. He paused and the keyboardist joined in with a series of eight notes. Following that Mari joined in with a well-practiced series of beats on her drums that helped to set up the rest of the song. With that in mind Kodama who already had her microphone in hand began to sing, and with the pipes to rival someone she respected and idolized she began a very powerful rendition of Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory" that was accompanied by a band that consisted of close friends and family.

The saxophonist was a tall and full figured girl that Kodama had met in university. She towered over many as she stood a full six foot five inches, but all in all Kelly was a shy girl with dark hair that was pulled back into a simple tail. She wore a pair of jean shorts that came down a respectable length on her pale legs, while her top consisted of a white tube that was covered by a denim shirt she found while shopping back on Earth. She also performed barefoot while on stage as she felt that she was able to feel the music better that way.

It was more than evident to those that had been quietly assembling in the darkened auditorium that the rehearsals were paying off, and that the group was more than ready for a live performance if they chose to do so. The final notes died down and silence hung in the air before Shinji's voice came through the monitors and speakers. "Flawless!"

Cheers and shouting from a few voices out in the house caught everyone's ears, and when the lights were brought up Ranko, Persephone, and Chi were doing their absolute best to cheer the group on stage. However much to the group's surprise there was another couple there standing in the back of the theater with the girls. The King and Queen were standing there in what could be best described as their working clothing, and they too were applauding. Kodama of course recognized who was in the back and in keeping with etiquette she bowed formally, "Your Majesty!"

"Oh stop," chided Usagi as she clearly wasn't in what could be called her "Serenity" mode. "I came by to see how your performance was coming along and to deliver something else to the younger gang."

Hearing this, the group quickly stored their sticks, monitors, and other related equipment in the proper location and they all assembled at the entry to the auditorium. Usagi was free with the hugs she gave the teens as she had the distinct pleasure of watching them all grow up together and even Mari and Kelly weren't spared her typical greetings in non-formal situation with those she considered family. "Good now that everyone is here it is time for those who are old enough to proceed to the next step, and yes I'm including you Mari Makinami."

With that the teens lined up in a simple line, each wearing a curious expression. Ranma and Usagi took the time to look at each face and the couple smiled at the memories that they had of this tight knit group of friends. "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Hikari, Toji, and Kenskue," began Usagi in a warm tone, "I remember meeting all of you just over ten years ago and I've watched you grow so much. So in consultation with your Senseis and other advisors we believe you are ready for these. Ranma reached over to a case that he had brought with him and he picked it up and opened the case to reveal a set of metallic looking bracelets. The older group knew precisely what they were and to be used for. Going down the line Usagi placed a specific bracelet on a specific teen's left wrist. When she quickly finished she took her place in front of the group and slipping into her guise as Queen she quickly commanded, "Hold out your left wrists please."

The teens did as commanded and Serenity quickly closed her eyes and focused her magic. With a word that was known to her but unheard by the others she quickly cast her spell, and the magic pulsed out of the Queen and washed over the assembled group. The bracelets quickly warmed up to body temperature and painlessly bonded with those that wore them.

"You have now been issued your armor units and they are bonded with you for as long as you are able to serve and protect," stated Rama. "To activate initially take your index and middle fingers of your right hand and press them lightly against the sigil and concentrate on the bracelet."

The children did as they were instructed and almost instantaneously the bracelets reacted. It almost seemed that a dark, viscous liquid flowed from the bracelet to nearly encompass the kids as they stood there. The process took less than a second really, however all the kids realized that something was different. "Congratulations," began Ranma, "You have unlocked stage one of your armor. You are allowed to use it at this time for defensive reasons and for training. The current default setting is for the helmet and visor to be inactive, however the yellow tint in front of your eyes is the IFF and tactical display. This will always be active when your armor is active and it helps to establish communications with a proper chain of command in the event of an emergency. In the event of an emergency and depending on the severity of the situation the IFF will activate automatically, and no you can't use it in lieu of you cell phones." That last part was added as he could anticipate Asuka's question.

"They feel so light," commented Hikari.

"They'll stop a conventional 50 caliber for sure without even a scratch. We haven't tested anything else yet," added Usagi. "We are scheduled for further testing with the US later. We don't have a way to verify against demonic targets yet, thankfully they are pretty good against magical attacks excluding the most powerful. We are hoping to work with the Galaxy Police for testing against energy weapons as well."

Toji took everything in and added, "So making sure we have the best of all worlds then."

"Yes," agreed Ranma. "So starting from today your Physical Education will be primarily with the suits and getting used to working with them in various situations. If your instructor gives you any grief you are authorized to activate and report to Command immediately. We have had some teachers who chose to disregard a Royal Order, however they have been dealt with. Usually a one-on-one with Nabiki takes care of the issue. If you are able to attend training tonight you will also be working with the armor as well. Weapons and hand-to-hand is a bit different so we need to get you used to things. This won't exactly be like the basic training that the regular troops go through, but we still want everyone who is able to be able to fight in these things effectively."

The kids all acknowledged his statement with firm nods. "Good, now to deactivate just touch the glowing jewel on the inside of your left wrists and concentrate again." The group did as they were told and just as before things flowed, but this time in reverse and the group was again standing there in their school clothes. "Well that takes care of that," continued Ranma, "Well we are done here, and we'll see everyone in evening training if you can make it. Remember school comes first!"

"Hai sensei!" came the automatic group reply.

It was late enough and Rei had just come into her room after a quick rinse post workout in the dojo. She pulled the shirt she had slipped on post shower and quickly doffed her bra before dumping into the hamper for washing over the weekend. With practiced ease she pulled her shirt back on and turned the small light by her bed on. She turned the overhead light off and set her alarm before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. She took a moment to regard her bracelet as she got her blankets situated for the evening. "I'm going to need this someday, so nothing like what happened to me and Shinji happens to anyone else." Without further words she reached over and turned out the light, plunging the room into darkness, except of course from the light that came in from outside. Settling down she sighed happily and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He wasn't one given to paranoia anymore, however after passing through Hyde Park in London he knew he was going to have to get to the Moon and hope against hope he could get in touch with Nabiki. Hikaru Gosunkugi had filled out in the past ten years and was an accomplished photographer. He was vacationing in England and he got that sensation he got when he was back in Tokyo just prior to the attacks. Oh it was nowhere near as strong, but he did remember the feeling all too well, and what happened not long after he sensed it. He didn't like this feeling, and he had to tell someone. He just hoped Nabiki would be his best bet.


	61. Silver Survivors

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 61, Silver Survivors

Paul was in his place on the bridge of the Agamemnon and the large ship was handling wonderfully. The King and Queen were sitting in their chairs, quietly observing while at the same time gently teaching the children that sat around them. It was a family trip mostly, with Paul and Nabiki's children along for the trip with Usa-chan and Ranko. Genma and Nodoka stayed back to help things run in the absence of the royal couple and to continue to instruct in various aspects of martial arts.

Nabiki was at a station that had been prepared for her use as she spent time going over all sorts of reports and intelligence that needed a review before being passed on to the King and Queen. She kept a loose eye on her six kids, the oldest now eleven, the twins were six and the triplets, the bane of her and Paul's existence, were a bit over four now. All her kids were highly intelligent, however thankfully Chi and Ranko had the speed, and David and Kimiko were helping where they could.

What was a good thing is that the four youngest had bonded quite closely. They spent time together playing when they were smaller and little Usagi had been accepted as an important part of the triplet's lives. So the girls didn't mind sharing and using alternate laps or arms. So it was with no surprise to anyone that Usa-chan wiggled down from her mother's lap and she quickly padded over to her uncle and pulled on his jacket to get his attention. Paul of course turned and looked down to see who was trying to get his attention and with a smile he reached down to scoop up his niece. "Hey there my small little lady! What's up?"

The Princess settled in the familiar arms with ease and gave her uncle a hug before asking the question that had been plaguing her for a while, "Are we there yet? I want to see Nana-Airi and Nana-Seto."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle, along with some of the crew who heard the question and statement. "Now what are we supposed to call them in public?" chided Paul.

Usa sighed in her uncle's arms and replied somewhat petulantly, "Lady Airi and Lady Seto. I can only call them Nana in private." She was poking her index fingers together in a nervous habit she had recently developed when she was scolded.

"Good girl," replied Paul. He turned to his helmsman and she sat there regarding her commander. "Helm?"

"It is time sir," she replied with a warm smile before turning back to her duties. As she turned back to her duties a certain trio glided onto the bridge and the faces were familiar to all. Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto, Queen of Pluto, and Mistress of time was walking with a practiced grace that spoke of a calm confidence. Hayame walked to the left of her mother and in many respects she was the image of her mother, just a smaller version. Karin walked beside Hayame with a small warm smile as she not only had the duty of teaching her little sister all the requirements of her station, but also made sure she kept up with her schoolwork as well. She was involved with the other princesses as well, considering that the three eldest after Hayame were all born about six weeks apart. Haruka and Michiru had their daughters on the same day about a year before Usa-chan was born, with Makoto and Matthew's little one coming about six months prior to Usa's arrival. Hotaru was pregnant with her first now, and both she and Shingo were very happy.

They were standing in a group with Serenity and Ranma standing the most forward with Usagi between her parents. Paul stood to their right with his family behind him, while Setsuna and her group stood to the left of the Royal Family. The exited hyperspace at the prearranged coordinates to see a very familiar ship. The Kamidake was waiting for them as was expected, as was the appearance of a certain cabbit on the screen. "Myaa!"

Paul smiled widely and replied, "Well hello to you Fuku! It looks like you grew a bit since I last saw you." The cabbit smiled at his praise until a surprised expression appeared on her furry face and she was pulled back and things were revealed to show that Amane Kaunak-Yamada had Fuku by the scruff of her neck and she gave the cabbit an annoyed stare that was returned by a cheesy grin.

Amane didn't remain angry with the cabbit for long, as a matter of fact she perched Fuku on her empty shoulder and gave her a little scratch under her chin before turning her attention back to the screen. "Hey guys good to see you," she began in her usual informal manner.

Nabiki couldn't help but reply, "Good to see you too! So is everyone there?"

Amane just smiled and pressed a simple spot on her holographic control and the camera view changed to show the whole crew. Seina was in his usual spot in his command chair and was flanked by two very familiar figures. To his right as it appeared to the assembled group on the Agamemnon sat Airi Masaki in her GP uniform. She wore a warm smile as it had been over a year since she had been able to travel to Earth and the Moon. To the left of Seina was Seto Kamiki-Jurai who also wore a warm and happy expression on her face as she was getting to see what she considered a part of her extended family.

In their usual positions sat Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko, and Neiju. Neiju had filled out a bit more and it was noticed by the women, however Paul and Ranma kept their mouths closed. Also in their now usual positions were the girls from Renzan Union. Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karin, and Surien were just as much a part of Seina's family now as the others. They shared the same home and usually the same bed unless someone was sick, then that person was watched over by everyone else until they got better.

In a very formal manner Seto stood and greeted the assembled group on the other ship. "Your Majesty, Queen Serenity the First of the Reborn Silver Kingdom. I greet you in the name of the Emperor and Empresses of Jurai and we are so very glad you made this trip."

Serenity stepped forward to the head of the group, still holding onto her daughter's hand. "Lady Seto Kamiki-Jurai. I am honored that you came out to meet us and escort us to our final destination. Lady Airi Masaki, I thank you for allowing the Kamidake and her crew to escort us to the final destination, and it has been far too long since you visited last, however considering your responsibilities it is understandable." Airi only smiled and gave a small bow. "Good," replied the young Queen, "So do you think that is more than enough for the pleasantries?" She wore a warm but wry smile as she asked the question.

"I think that is more than enough," replied Seto. "So are you guys ready to come on over for a bit? We have some catching up to do before we reach Haven and I don't think we are going to have much free time when we get there."

Serenity considered this for a moment and she looked to the commander of her flagship, "Paul?"

Paul knew precisely what was up. "Captain, you have the bridge," he commanded.

"I have the bridge," replied Janeer Collins. Janeer was still the commander of the Excalibur, however the current ship's captain was out on leave as his wife had delivered a baby and he was under the Queen's order to take some time and get to know the new arrival.

"Very well," replied Paul. "Kamidake whenever you are ready. Fifteen plus one canine ready."

"Understood," replied the chipper commander of the Kamidake. With that the assembled group was enveloped by a brief burst of light as they were transported to the bridge of the waiting ship. The girls quickly set the proper course as the unique ship headed off for their destination with the Agamemnon following behind. It was a chaos of greetings for all. Poor David was getting ganged up on by the Renzan girls, but he didn't mind really as the others were just as occupied.

It took a bit of work, but some of the girls were able to peel away the kids and take them with Fuku and Lady in the lead as the headed toward a changing area so the kids could take some time to play and swim. However Paul, Nabiki, Ranma, Serenity, Airi, Seto, Karen, Setsuna, and Seina headed to a briefing room that had been set up. Minaho Masaki was there waiting for them with a warm smile for her friends. She bowed formally to Serenity and greeted her in a very formal tone, "Your Majesty, it is truly an honor to see you again." Hidden by her formal bow was an impish smile.

With a pout and a stomp of her foot the Queen chided someone she considered a friend. "Minaho please! You don't have to be so formal with me in these situations." Minaho of course rose from her bow but the impish grin remained in place. It was of course spotted by the Queen who glided over to playfully slap the woman in her arm, "Oh you!" The women shared a laugh and then an embrace before the Queen took a seat at the table so the briefing could begin.

Minaho waited until everyone was seated before she dimmed the lights and activated the projection system. "Okay let's get started. Everyone this planet that you now see shown is located deep within an ancient nebula and was only discovered about two hundred Earth years ago. Since the Jurai and the GP have been monitoring their development and keeping a close watch on things. They are mostly an agrarian society however about fifty or so years ago we learned that it was a cover."

"Cover for what?" asked Serenity.

Minaho smiled at the question, as she was expecting it. "Well, for one the population is not indigenous to the system. As a matter of fact as we dug deeper we found some evidence of terraforming. We brought some specialized passive scanners in and did a deep scan of the planet and we found something unexpected beneath their capital city."

The image shifted and it showed an underground structure that had all the hallmarks of either a military or exploratory base of some type. Setsuna spotted things first of course and confirmed her suspicions vocally, "That looks like a standard layout for a Silver Millennium Terraforming Colony."

Ranma paused for a moment but then asked a question that had arisen in his mind. "I can understand the similarities, however weren't all the colonies destroyed during the fall?"

"According to our records after our ancestors arrived on scene, then the answer would be yes," confirmed Seto. "It broke the Royal Family's hearts that there was so much death and destruction. Our archives show they spent months combing the wreckage but the only survivors were left on Earth."

"So where did they come from?" asked Nabiki.

Minaho sighed a bit at the question, but she did her best to answer. "Well we have a theory," she began, "and to be honest it is really the only plausible explanation. Thanks to the records that we were able to help you recover regarding life before and actions during The Fall we learned some interesting things. Up until the final confrontation between the Queen and Beryl the fleet was being destroyed from within and without. However the data was still being gathered about movements and statuses of the ships involved. We were able to recreate a timeline that is pretty much comprehensive of the entire campaign but what is very interesting is what happened a few minutes prior to and just after the sealing as you refer to it."

A couple of commands were entered into her control pad and the images shifted to show a three dimensional view of the battle space and by all views things were beyond grim. Nearly all the friendly ships had been destroyed and what was remaining was surrounded or nearly surrounded by the enemy fleets. "As you see things are grim and by all accounts hopeless," began Minaho as she set things in motion. Within two minutes a power spike was recorded on the Moon, and a wave of magical energy began to spread out, sealing away the minions of Beryl as it went and destroying the enemy ships as well. Minaho paused the playback and gestured with a pointer that lit up a specific area of the battle. "Here is where we need to look," she stated as the view changed to show the specific area of battle.

It showed a pair of frigates, about the size of the Excalibur, trying to flee from pursuing enemy ships. The details provided showed a great deal of damage to both frigates and all realized that their complements were desperate to survive somehow. "Now observe closely," instructed Minaho. The playback resumed but this time the speed had been reduced. By all eyes the enemy ship would catch them and unleash a barrage to destroy the two fleeing ships. However the speed of the front of magical energy was moving at an unbelievable rate, and it hit the enemy ships stopping them in their tracks, giving the fleeing ships the needed time to get far enough away to drop into hyperspace. The images confirmed this and the playback stopped.

Airi began to speak, "We confirmed their heading with relative ease and allowing for galactic drift we were able to show all possible destinations." Again the display changed to show route and possible destinations along the way. With no surprise the display was set into motion again showing the drift of the galaxy since, and sure enough, the planet they were heading to was one of the destinations along the projected path. The silence was deafening.

"So some did survive," commented Karin.

"That is very true," agreed Seto, "And from what we could tell they were able to make it here and survive for all this time. They chose to make a life here and that is precisely what they did. However when you two," she stated as she regarded the Royal Couple, "brought the Moon back to life it brought to life some long dormant systems and elements that were nearly worshipped as religious objects."

"So it came with some surprise to our observation team that they started to receive a distress beacon along with some transmissions from the surface. It appears that their ancestors not only hoped for a reunion of sorts, but actually prepared for it and the descendants, well those in high leadership positions, were aware of the possibility of contact, but not banking on any sort of contact," added Airi. "So at first we just monitored things, well at least until we confirmed the type of signals we were getting. It was some surprise to all of us that they were descended from survivors of the fall."

"I let Jurai know of course," continued Airi, "So it came with some surprise when Seto showed up and we headed for the observation station in orbit. We confirmed everything and Seto established first contact with them. That is why the last dispatch we sent you was so urgent and we are so very glad you trusted us enough to come so quickly."

Serenity smiled and replied, "Well, considering Utsutsumi came himself to deliver the news how could we not?" She paused for a moment before asking a serious question, "So what can we expect?"

"A very warm welcome," stated Minaho. "I've been on point since things developed and I was able to provide and gather the needed information for your arrival. A suitable landing area has been prepared for both ships and the area is undergoing final preparations for your arrival. They may be agrarian primarily, but they do know how to build things and operate heavy machinery. The safety systems are in place as well so no one on the ground will get hurt."

"Their history is being reviewed by all and as far as our observers can tell the entire population is excited. In some ways you two are religious figures to them. So just be yourself and don't hesitate to let Usagi show through too. They'll worship you as Serenity, but I think they'll love you as Usagi." Airi was honest in her opinion, and to be honest it was rare when her observations weren't spot on.

"I understand," replied Serenity.

Now by this time it had been quite a while since they had consumed lunch, and as per someone's luck a certain beast made known its displeasure about being empty. Actually it was more than one stomach, but considering it was from Ranma and Paul, no one was surprised.

"Geeze," began Nabiki.

"Didn't you two get enough lunch?" asked both Usagi and Nabiki in unison.

Seto and Airi couldn't help but laugh. Both women had raised children and understood precisely what was up with the two brothers. Thankfully they also understood their training regimen was calorie intensive so with a little side communication with certain parties on the Agamemnon a good portion of the food had been sent over while a couple of Seina's girls had aided in the set-up and preparation of the food as well. "Well come on," stated Seto with a warm laugh. "We had better get everyone fed before we join the kids at the beach!"

It was slow going for both the Kamidake and Agamemnon. The nebula area they were entering made travelling and exiting from hyperspace a very dicey prospect, so both ships had to proceed slowly and the travel time took a full twenty-four hours before arriving at the planet. Fuku could have proceeded at a faster clip, however she was a thoughtful thing and she maintained a pace that the larger ship could maintain safely.

The planet below was mostly green with life, with good sized oceans and a varied climate. It had taken generations for the survivors to get as far as they did, but thankfully they had persevered and succeeded in their endeavor. The planet was widely populated with cities scattered throughout the three continents, with those that were shaded in the darker portion of the planet lit and visible from space.

They waited on the bridge as the planet loomed large in their view screen as the ships entered a stable parking orbit along the planet's equatorial region. The agreed upon channel was already open and they awaited the transmission. When the slid within range of the capitol city their wait was rewarded when a female figure, dressed in what many considered religious ceremonial robes, which really wasn't far off the mark. "Greetings! I am Althena Althouse, Prime Guide and Seer to the people of Haven. In the name of the Holy Serenity I welcome you on behalf of the citizens of Haven."

* * *

Short update and all I really wanted to do. I was thinking about adding my Yakuza Princess into the mix but I couldn't find a way to do so and to treat Chihaya fairly. More to come I promise as I'm writing another family vacation next along with the results of Gos's work. I'm finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, but the hardest part is yet ahead of me. Thanks for sticking with me this far!

I'd start tomorrow but this month is loaded down with shows and concerts that I'm going to see. I still can't believe that Dr. Dirty is still touring with his piano, but for some really corrosive poetry I'll stick with Arthur Greenleaf Holmes. Both are talented in their own right, but very extremely bawdy stuff.


	62. Family Vacation, Family Growth

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 62, Family Vacation, Family Growth

* * *

It was fairly late and things were quiet in the Williams household. Chi was busy working on the last of her assignments that she needed to complete for her school. She was thirteen now and was developing along nicely, much to Paul's chagrin. The twins, David and Kimiko were eight and enjoying the start of their summer while tucked quietly in their beds. The triplets, Kurumi, Saki, and Karinka were all crashed on their mattresses in the room that the three shared in a tangle of limbs, blankets, and what scarce clothing they chose to wear to bed.

Lady, ever the wise border collie, decided that her place was in the room that Paul and Nabiki shared mostly, with the doors opening automatically just enough for her to check things out as she wandered to check the house at night. Oh sometimes she decided to hop up in a bed with one of the kids, however for her it was more restful to crash right in her comfy bed with Paul and Nabiki. It was strange considering her age. In Terran terms she was ten and surprisingly spry, however after some through exams by vets on Earth she was for all intents and purposes the equivalent of a dog who was three possibly four years old.

Animals weren't the only things that were aging slowly. People seemed to be in better health and old ailments that had plagued the initial population that were rescued were gone. Immigrants to the Moon were experiencing the same things as well and there was quite a bit of solid speculation of what was occurring, but no real solid evidence as of yet.

So for all intents and purposes Nabiki still looked like she did on their wedding day, and Paul looked as good if not better after he had been healed. Their tattoos were still in excellent shape and there was no bleeding of ink, or sagging of skin. Heck after nursing five children her breasts barely sagged. Heck she was beyond grateful for the help, guidance, and techniques that the Amazon Matriarchs had provided, and all her kids were extremely healthy.

Paul and Nabiki put the last of what little clothing they needed into their suitcase and promptly closed it up and set it by the door to their bedroom. They wordlessly slipped out of their bedroom and padded on bare feet down the hall. The first room still had a light on, and some rustling around told them that the occupant was still up. Nabiki took the lead and quietly knocked on the door. "Hey Mom, Dad!" called Chi softly. "You can come in."

Nabiki swung the door open to find their oldest pulling the long shirt she wore around the house in the evenings off and tossing it over the back of her desk chair as was her habit, leaving the teenager standing there in her panties. With no worry about her state of dress she walked over and gave her mother a hug while turning her head just a bit so she didn't get her face stuck between Nabiki's assets. The hug was followed by a kiss that required the girl to stand on her toes to even have the barest of chances of reaching her mother's cheek. Once done with Nabiki she leapt at Paul and was easily caught. A tight hug and warm kiss to her father's cheek spoke volumes to how much Chi treasured him, and how even to this day she could still remember being rescued.

"You all set?" asked Nabiki.

"Yep," she replied. "Summer work is finished and I'm all packed and ready to go. I just haven't heard from Ko-chan yet. I thought she would have been here by now."

As if in answer to her complaint a quiet knock came at her window. All three heads turned to see a familiar mound of red hair and blue eyes. Her petite form was easily balanced on the rail of the small balcony that Chi had, and a backpack was on her back. With a sigh of exasperation Chi padded over to the large window and slid it open allowing the girl to step into the room where she promptly removed the Chinese slippers off revealing her bare feet. "You're late," groused Paul.

With a pull down of one eyelid and a quiet raspberry she greeted her oldest sibling with, "Stuff it Nii-san. You're starting to sound like Nii-sama." Her tone was a mix of annoyance, sarcasm, and humor. However it was promptly followed by a removal of her backpack, the production of her suitcase from hammer space, and hugs for her family.

"You roof hop?" asked Paul.

"Sure did," replied the red head as she began to remove the clothing she wore that day. "From the palace to the express train, caught the express to the nearby station, and hopped here avoiding traffic and any late night pedestrians." She reached down to scratch the head of Lady who had heard the arrival and had joined the group in the small room.

Nabiki regarded her young sister-in-law for a moment and checked on one more thing, "Did you bring your passport?" With a wordless smile she pulled it from her backpack and without question she handed it over where Nabiki took custody of it for tomorrow's travel, brief as it will be. All the females noticed as Paul seemed distant for a moment, but his eyes spoke as to what was happening. His recent armor upgrade gave him near instant communications and data when needed, and the short appearance of his monocle told them that the palace had contacted him to verify her arrival. A nod gave the confirmation that the palace was looking for. Nabiki turned to Ranko and asked, "Forget something squirt?" Her arms folded across her chest and her posture leaned to the side a bit as she went into her "gotcha" pose.

Now normally Ranko was a very responsible and level headed young girl, however considering who she was related to the occasional bout of scatterbrain was to be expected. "Oh shit!" she complained with a bit of embarrassment. She even had the occasional Saotome Foot in Mouth attacks too.

This was answered by a finger flick to her forehead delivered by Paul followed by the comment, "Language Ranko."

She quickly rubbed the spot and apologized for her lapse. She focused in on Paul and Nabiki and asked a question that she hoped would have the answer she was looking for, "So is Aunt Chihaya going to be there too?"

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment, but she answered honestly. "I think so," she stated, "I've missed hanging around and spending time with her. Oh and before you ask no you won't be getting a tattoo."

The two teens shared a laugh and Chi brought the gathering to a close. "Well I'm turning in, so we'll see you in the morning for the workout." Both parents regarded the girls for a moment and both received a hug and a kiss good night, and Lady received a couple of scratches before she too left the room. Chi was still in her panties and kept them on as she crawled into her bed. Ranko quickly undressed down to her panties and joined Chi in the bed. She found herself being pulled close so that her bare back was in direct contact with Chi's chest. The girls took comfort in spending quiet time with each other.

It was Ranko that broke the silence. "Do they know?"

Chi was quiet for a bit before she answered. "I think so," she began, "They were happy when Aunt Chihaya called after so long and after your mom and Ayumi's mom talked with them."

"So you realize that she loves your Mom and Dad?"

Chi sighed a bit, "Yeah I do. I guess I now know why she was so sad for a while there." Chi was quiet for a bit and stated, "I guess it is kind of like Uncle Tenchi has with Ayeka, Sasami, and the others."

"Yeah I agree," replied Ranko with a yawn, which caused Chi to yawn too. The girls settled down for a bit and closed their eyes. It wasn't long before their breathing quieted down and they fell into a deep sleep.

Paul and Nabiki meanwhile continued their rounds. David was out cold on his bed wearing a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt that was getting too small for his frame. His feet were under a sheet, so without words Nabiki glided in like a ghost and covered her son up and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. The pair checked in on Kimiko and she was mostly tucked in under her covers. She was wearing one of Paul's old Navy tee shirts that came down to her knees easy. It barely remained on her frame and in the mornings before Kimiko 1.0 was fully booted it would usually hang off of one shoulder. Paul slid in and adjusted the covers and with a kiss for his daughter he quietly left the room.

The triplets were where they expected them to be, in a pile of limbs, blankets, and discarded clothing. Kurumi and Karinka, the oldest and youngest of the triplets had the least on, much to no one's surprise and were sprawled out with little regard for much of anything. Saki however was thankfully the developing voice of reason and conscious of the group, and she was still in a simple nightgown that was comfortable to wear in the current season. Paul and Nabiki shared a sigh and promptly went in and arranged the girls so that they were side by side and comfortable. Thankfully when they were in this stage of sleep the triplets were pretty still and wouldn't move much.

With a quiet grace the couple slid out of the room that the triplets shared and quietly proceeded back to their room hand-in-hand. Without words they closed the door and regarded the canine form on her bed as she wagged her tail before she too closed her eyes and went to sleep for the night. Without words they stripped bare and turned out the lights and climbed into their bed where Nabiki promptly spooned against her husband. She felt his lips kiss the nape of her neck, and she enjoyed the contact she had and gave a soft moan in approval. They were silent and their bodies were relaxed, but each knew the other was awake. "Will it be okay? Will we be okay?"

She could feel his indecision really. Even after his conversations with Tenchi, his grandfather, and Seina. "I don't know Nabiki, I really don't. Guess it is why we're taking the extended vacation with Chihaya."

"Well at least the whole gang will be there too for their vacation," she commented. "I haven't had the chance to keep in as much contact with the Urashima family as much as I wanted."

Paul chuckled a bit and remarked, "As long as Nyamo didn't sail across the ocean solo I'll be content." They laughed a bit and settled in for the night. The morning and the family routine would be the same mostly, all except for Lady heading over to spend time with Soun, Yui, and the family.

* * *

It was a nice family owned island, and in recent years they added on to a few of the structures to allow for the expanded immediate family, and the allowance for another special family to come down and spend time, but still have a modicum of privacy when needed. As the sun began to rise over the ocean figures in futons and beds began to register the start of the day, mostly the adults and the youngest. It was always peaceful and relaxing on the island and considering the atmosphere, it was no surprise.

In the main house the Otohime family and Urashima family, all of the Hinata Township Urashimas, were in their respective beds, well the kids shared their respective rooms with siblings of like age while Keitaro and the girls were sleeping in the main bedroom. All of the adults were nude and it was more than obvious what had been happening last evening. The smell of sex still hung in the air, but the windows were open and the screens were pulled across the doors leading outside to allow for fresh air.

Two of the figures in the room stirred first and shared a deep and loving kiss before checking on the rest of the group. With no concern for their nudity they quietly slipped out of the room and went to the baths to clean up from the night's activities and to take care of certain morning rituals. Both grabbed some oversize men's dress shirts in different colors and pulled them on and buttoning them up to help preserve modesty to some degree. On quiet feet Naru and Mutsumi Urashima, sister-wives and lovers headed for the main entrance and both slid comfortable sandals on and quietly opened the traditional door and stepped outside and closed the door with little noise.

They held hands as they walked and enjoyed the company as they walked in silence for a bit. However it was Naru that broke the silence first, "You think she is ready?"

Mutsumi thought for a moment, "I think so." She paused for a moment and added, "Let them go slow. The important thing is to get all three of them in bed together and comfortable. The love is there, the consummation will happen at its own pace."

"I'm just glad your Mom was able to talk with Chihaya and help her," added Naru.

"Yup," agreed Mutsumi in her still ever chipper and sunny tone. "I know Mom and Auntie Nodoka talked a lot and Auntie sat down and had conversations with Paul and Nabiki."

Naru thought for a moment and then asked, "So are they ready?"

"I think so," agreed the bustier woman quickly. "Last time they came down both Nabiki and Paul were saddened by Chihaya's absence, to say nothing of the kids." They continued on to the waiting abode, and within a few more minutes of walking they arrived.

Naru slid the door open and stepped in and toed her sandals off with Mutsumi close behind. On bare feet they headed for the master bedroom and Naru quietly knocked and called out. Not hearing a thing she slid the door open and found the bed empty, but the sheet removed and the door open leading to the beach area. "Chihaya?" called Naru again this time with a bit more volume.

"I'm out here!" came the familiar voice. So the older women followed the call and found her sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but the sheet she had wrapped around her. Her back was up against the wall and she was watching the sun creep higher and higher in the sky. Naru and Mutsumi sat on either side of Chihaya and were in close contact with the younger woman. They sat like that for a few minutes before Chihaya broke the silence. "I was barely twenty-two when I met Paul for the first time, and even then I could see there was something special about him. He was so very polite and respectful to me and my father, even when taking into account my brother's actions."

"Not to mention he has quite a hot body," quipped Mutsumi in her airheaded tone. That caused all three to giggle a bit. Mutsumi and Naru had seen Paul both in clothing and nude on occasion when they got together on the island and they could appreciate his form, but their eyes were firmly fixed on their husband.

"So when are they getting here again?" asked Chihaya.

"Around noon," replied Naru. She and Tsuruko were heading out after breakfast to take one of the family boats to Okinawa to bring the gang back.

* * *

Their arrival into Okinawa via the transport pad had been painless and simple for the family. Customs was really just a formality between the Moon and Japan really since the population on the Moon was still over half Japanese. The birthrates on the Moon were terrific with women having multiples and few if any birth complications. However the immigration from Earth had helped to build a more cosmopolitan look to the populace, and old cultural barriers were coming down while keeping so many of the good things that were from Earth. A traditional Irish pub had opened a few blocks from Paul and Nabiki and by happenstance they found it when the triplets were little. All the kids loved the music and the youngest trio had taken up Irish dancing and to burn their excess energy and ended up dragging Nabiki along for the ride. Shinji and Rei found it soon after and considering their choice of instruments they fit right in. Oh Shinji was a master with his mom's cello, but to really cut loose and just have fun meant he was digging out his full set of Uilleann pipes.

It was more than evident that the group knew what they were arriving into. Nabiki and the girls all wore comfortable summer dresses in varying styles and colors with the youngest three having straw hats on their heads. The two males in the group were dressed somewhat similar, both in respectable polo style shirts and comfortable cargo shorts. David and Paul had sunglasses hanging off their shirts ready to be put on at a moment's notice. Nabiki, Chi, and Kimiko also had sunglasses as well that coordinated with the dresses they wore. All were clad in comfortable and easy to remove sandals.

They exited the customs area of the airport and Moon Transport terminal and found a familiar face waiting for them. Paul of course was pushing the luggage cart as they headed into the public area and found a familiar face waiting for them.

Near simultaneous cries of, "Aunt Tsuruko!" erupted from the kids and said woman found herself mobbed by a happy group of seven. Tsuruko paid a bit more attention to Ranko since she wasn't a part of the last trip.

"So how is everyone?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

A general reply from the kids was, "Good" or "Great," depending on the child in question.

Tsuruko focused on the adults and walked over to the two of them. She caught Nabiki and a tight and warm embrace and called softly to her friend, "It had been far too long."

"I know," replied Nabiki. The women separated and Tsuruko headed over to the man that was a bit taller than her husband.

She hugged the taller man and greeted him with a warm, "Hey you big lug!"

"Hey yourself," replied Paul. Both Nabiki and Paul avoided jostling the cloth wrapped bundle on her back. "So you are our ride?"

"Sure am!" she replied. "So you guys ready for some fun in the sun?" The affirmative chorus was nearly deafening.

The drive to the waiting boat wasn't that hard and the streets taken were easily navigable. They arrived at the dock to find a familiar bespectacled man standing at the ramp to the waiting boat. Paul slid out of the van first and called out to the man. "Well if it isn't the mad doctor! How you doing Keitaro Urashima?"

"Awww stuff it flyboy!" retorted the vacationing professor. "Doing great Paul! How 'bout yourself?"

No further replies could happen as a mass cry of "Uncle Kei!" came from a bunch of young girls and a young boy. Keitaro was a multiple father and handling a horde of children was old hat to him now. Keitaro was profuse in his greetings while Nabiki, Tsuruko, and Paul unloaded the luggage from the family van that was kept at the same pier.

Nabiki slipped into her mom mode and quickly took charge of the situation, "Okay kids, quit ganging up on Uncle Keitaro. We have to get the luggage on the boat!"

"Hai!" replied the seven children in unison. In a flash they formed a line and with David starting things off he began to hand the luggage to the next in line, which was his twin Kimiko. The triplets were next and the line ended with Chi and Ranko who handed off the luggage to one of the Otohime men that crewed the boat on this day. It was done even before Paul could move to pick up the suitcase he and his wife were sharing, and he stood there with a stunned expression for a bit before he looked up and regarded his children for a moment with an expression of shock on his face. Wordlessly he sighed and in defeat he walked over to the waiting boat and stepped aboard greeting the two men.

"Just wait till the teenage years," remarked Keitaro with a smile on his face. Paul could only weakly glare at his friend.

The engines of the boat were warmed and ready by the time Tsuruko had parked and locked the van and she left the keys in a nearby office that the family maintained. She stepped aboard and Paul helped the men slip the lines and fairly quickly the family was underway. Tsuruko and Nabiki were sitting in the stern catching up while Paul and Keitaro headed up to the fly bridge to watch the horizon and to catch up as well.

The kids, well, for the lack of a better term waited watching the land slip away for a while. At some point when the harbor was sufficiently far enough away the "explosion" happened. Clothing and undergarments were quickly removed and tanning lotion and sunscreen were brought out and applied and beach towels were retrieved. It was a stampede to the bow where the kids spread out their respective towels and began the process of soaking up the sun and having zero tan lines.

The trip was calm and uneventful and the kids were getting a touch of color on their frames when Nabiki gave the order. So reluctantly the kids pulled the bare minimum of clothing on and then headed back to the bow to catch the first glimpse of good friends and older sibling figures that they all hoped to see.

* * *

As expected the dock on the island had a small gathering of people waiting for the boat to arrive. Actually small would be an understatement. It was the whole Urashima gang as it were, minus the three that were on the boat. The eldest of the group, Yoko and Musashi were at the forefront of the group, mostly as they volunteered themselves for line duty when the boat pulled in. They wore comfortable t-shirts and shorts, although Musashi wore the cargo variety, and Yoko wore cut-off shorts that seemed to be painted on. The rest of the older kids were helping keep the younger ones in check, and not a single person there wore any type of footwear.

Musashi spotted them first, "There they are!" he exclaimed as his finger pointed to the very familiar vessel. The energy seemed to increase with the kids and the moms stepped in to keep things relatively calm. Ayumi Otohime approached her siblings and stood next to Yoko. She shielded her eyes to gain a better view and a wide smile graced her face. Ayumi had inherited her mother's ever sunny personality and by the way things were now her cleavage as well. Her sister Mutsumi was as large as her mother in the chest department, if not larger depending on her cycle. She was dressed in a simple blouse that was thankfully able to contain her assets while she wore a simple bikini bottom and coordinated wrap. Her skin was bronzed from countless hours in the sun not only from working on the island, but spending time teaching her many cousins.

"I see them now Musashi," replied Ayumi.

"Looks like the kids are all hanging on the bow," remarked Yoko.

The time to transit the remaining distance was not that long, and before they knew it the boat in question was pulling alongside the quay and lines were tossed by a pair of familiar men. Yoko and Musashi had become well versed in ship work over the years having spent a great deal of time on the island visiting over the years and within minutes the boat was secure alongside the dock. The gangplank was barely lowered when it was filled with stampeding kids all hoping to greet what had become their extended family.

Nabiki led Paul off the boat but approached the two young women and young man that they had met nearly nine years ago. "Hey you three!" exclaimed Nabiki and a warm and happy tone. She hugged the three warmly and relinquished each so Paul could add his greetings.

"So glad you could spend a long vacation with us," stated Ayumi.

Yoko smiled a smile that was inherited from her mother, "Yeah you guys are like family and we hardly get to see you anymore." By now the luggage was unloaded and gathered by the other adults or older kids.

The matriarch of the Otohime family approached in a comfortable summer dress and greeted not only the children but pulled Paul and Nabiki into a warm simultaneous embrace, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Wonderful to see you too Natsume!" replied the married couple. They weren't in an embrace too long before the cacophony of children's voices reached a crescendo.

Paul pulled away and he put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and let loose a loud whistle. "Okay you guys I know you are happy to see everyone but first thing to do is head over to the cabin, drop our stuff off, and get lunch. Then you can spend the afternoon at the beach or wherever!"

He was answered with a chorus of "Hai" from not only his kids, but the majority of the younger Urashima bunch as well. The older teens and young adults looked on with humor evident on their faces as they helped the family move to what was becoming a second home for the Williams family.

The chattering of kids kept up all the way, from talking and complaining about school and adults, to the teens chatting with their siblings or what were for all intents and purposes a defacto aunt and uncle to the bunch. Natsume led everyone to the door and she pulled it open and led everyone in. It had grown over the years, mostly from necessity and now had a second floor where the kids slept. The main floor housed the room that Paul and Nabiki called their own and the room that was Chihaya when she came to stay. It was a stampede of bare feet from the respective rooms that took everyone down the hall, past the furo, which also had to be enlarged to the more public areas where a familiar figure stood there waiting for them with a decent sized spread that was for more than just the new arrivals.

Chi of course recognized who it was since she was in the lead. Her smile nearly split her face as she ran to glomp onto someone she missed. "Aunt Chihaya! I missed you so much!" The rest of the kids impacted onto Chihaya as well and she embraced the small figures as best she could. The kids eventually released her and she strode on bare feet while wearing a simple summer dress that left little to the imagination, but was more than acceptable for Okinawa climes. It was a simple white dress that had two simple straps that hung on her shoulders and was easy to remove with a quick pull over her head.

Wordlessly she approached Nabiki first, and with her being slightly shorter that the slightly older woman she blushed as she pulled Nabiki into a warm and tight embrace. They shared a quick kiss as they entered into the embrace that was chaste, but also half on the lips, half on the cheek. Both women knew that neither was bothering with a bra at the moment, but they didn't really care either. "I'm so sorry," apologized Chihaya softly.

"It's okay," comforted Nabiki, "You're back with us, that is all that matters for the moment." They pulled back from each other and wiped away each other's tears. They separated and the process was repeated with Paul, but his embrace pulled the younger woman off of her feet. Chihaya felt safe in his embrace, and felt the affections that Nabiki had as well.

After Paul set her down she looked to the assembled and somewhat hopeful crew and their expressions. "What? Isn't anyone hungry?"

"Food!" cried the triplets with an arm pump and jump into the air. With that the hoard of individuals set upon the food like a pack of ravenous wolves. It was enough to feed the whole crew with some that would be left over and left in the cottage. With that done the stampede of young feet happened again and all headed for the porch that looked out upon the ocean. The sunscreen, beach towels, implements for working in the sand, and a cooler full of juice and water waited for the use. Without pausing all of the kids, both Urashima and Williams began to remove all of their clothing and began applying to lotion on each other.

The adults proceeded at a more sedate pace, but like the kids they all were eventually equally nude and equally lotioned up for the afternoon activities. It was a free for all at the beach with giggling, splashing, and screams of delight and joy, with the occasional detour to work on building a sandcastle, getting a quick drink, or rinsing off under the outdoor showerhead for a reapplication of lotion. Eventually some of the Urashima women slipped away along with Natsume to prepare the dinner. The teens and young adults knew the drill and would shepherd the younger ones mostly to take the burden of dealing with such a large crew off of the others.

Dinner was a somewhat rowdy affair, but the household was used to it considering the size of the Otohime clan. "Geeze Shinobu you sure can put on a spread!" complimented Paul. A cup of sake was poured for him and he thanked the woman that filled his cup. "Thanks Kit!"

"You're welcome sugar," she replied with a warm tone and warm smile for her friend. "Need a top off ladies?" she asked to the women flanking Paul.

Chihaya and Nabiki shared a look, shrugged their shoulders and replied in unison, "Sure why not." This caused Shinobu and Kitsune to share a look and a laugh. They more than understood what was up.

Shinobu shifted a bit to get a bit more comfortable. She had been on the island for just over a week and her color was nearly as deep as her still somewhat quiet doppelganger Nyamo. Said doppelganger was sitting with Kanako and Su. Nyamo's child was sleeping in her lap. "So when are they coming down to the inn? It has been ages since they've taken a break and they are overdue if you ask me." Kitsune hummed in agreement.

"Yeah," piped up Naru in genuine concern. "It has been too long and we have some weeks and rooms that are available. I'd love to take Usa-chan out for a manicure and pedicure again."

Nabiki thought for a moment and she looked at her husband. He paused mid sip of sake and gave his wife his full attention. "You know I think they need a break if you ask me. We may have to force the issue."

Paul smiled brightly and knew what needed to be done. "I'll contact Mom and have her get involved. It will be a two pronged attack, with a third held in reserve."

Curious about the conversation, but having a good suspicion of what the third prong would be Mutsumi couldn't help but ask, "So what is this third prong."

A hand snaked over and filled Paul's cup, "Oh simple Mutsumi," replied Haruka Urashima. "The most dreaded weapon in an arsenal that a parent would face."

With a loud laugh and exclamation Shinobu of course knew the answer, "The dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes Attack!"

Paul emptied his cup in one pull with barely any effect. However with a grouse and a gesture he motioned to his three youngest who were interacting with the youngest of the Urashima family, "Yeah and those three have it mastered to levels even Chi, David, and Kimiko don't have. They even taught it to Usa-chan too." That last part was said with a vicious smile.

"So if all else fails," started Mutsumi.

"I'm turning all four of them loose on my brother and sister-in-law," Paul's grin was vicious and wide, but his tone was laden with humor and everyone cracked up.

Finally they helped clean things up, even with a good buzz on and the family headed off to their cottage for a good night's sleep. Exhausted from the long day the seven kids left their shoes in a somewhat disorganized pile by the door and plodded on sleepy feet upstairs to their rooms. Ranko and Chi shared a room and a bed, while the twins shared a room but separate beds. The triplets preferred sleeping on traditional futons when on vacation on the island and they all crawled in and were asleep fairly quickly. Paul and Nabiki headed for their room where they stripped down and Paul pulled on a set of loose but comfortable shorts, while Nabiki grabbed a sheer robe that covered just enough for comfort. Chihaya also pulled on a comfortable silk robe and padded across the hall on bare feet to join Paul and Nabiki for some quiet time just watching the stars and ocean at night.

Whether by design or happenstance Chihaya found herself between her two friends and all were in close contact. They shared some of the sake that had been brought from the main house and thankfully the bottle was nearly empty. Eventually all three began to yawn and the day took its toll. Wordlessly they rose together and headed back inside. Paul headed for the bed and without removing his shorts he crawled beneath the sheet. Nabiki watched Chihaya move to the entrance to the bedroom and in that instant she made a decision, "Chihaya, you don't have to sleep alone tonight."

This brought Chihaya up short and her motor functions stopped, she didn't even have a chance to slide the door open. Seeing her indecision Nabiki dropped her robe and walked over to her friend. She took her face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman's lips. "Come and sleep," stated Nabiki as she reached down and took her by the hand. Chihaya allowed herself to be led to the bedside where she immediately removed her robe. Nabiki held the covers open and allowed her to crawl in first. Not waiting to be told Paul pulled the smaller woman toward him and placed her bare back against his broad chest. He kissed the back of her head and in realization of what was happening blushed as red as Shinobu used to in her younger years.

Nabiki slid in and gave a kiss to her nearly sleeping husband and one for her somewhat embarrassed friend. "You're a part of the family now, probably have been for a few years. I just wish we had realized things a bit sooner," stated Nabiki in a very sleepy tone.

Chihaya agreed is a soft tone, "Yeah me too." It wasn't long before all three were asleep and content.

* * *

The next morning dawned simply and warmly, and the breeze on her skin helped to wake Ranko up. It took a few minutes to register where she was, but the familiar mop of dark hair told her everything. "Hey Chi," stated Ranko as she poked her friend in the shoulder. She watched with some amusement as Chi's face wrinkled in annoyance at her prodding.

"Come on 'Ko-chan," she complained. "I'm on vacation!"

"Yeah but I'm hungry and I want to get started on the day," replied the red headed girl. Both girls had been trained and are still being trained in martial arts and with that they burned calories at a pretty good rate. Ranko also had the whole genetics thing for her too, considering who her blood brother is, however both had a usual normal morning reaction, growling stomachs. Both girls blushed a bit at the occurrence but shared a giggle at everything.

So with a toss of the sheet off of her body and with a groan she planted her feet on the floor and looked to her best friend. "I'll get started on the triplets, you take David and Kimiko," stated Chi. She knew what was needed to get her sisters up and she was more than willing to apply the appropriate methods.

With a yawn and a stretch she bounded out of bed and moved a bit to pop some things back into place. With an unconscious gesture the girls adjusted their panties and headed off to wake the others. David was easy since a shake and a call was all he needed. With a pad to the next room Ranko found Kimiko climbing out from underneath her sheet with her panties and tank top still on.

On vacation down here Ranko didn't bother with any tops first thing in the morning, so with the twins following along behind they headed down to take care of their morning rituals. Thankfully with the additions there was more than enough space and the twins headed out beach-side to take care of some morning exercise. Ranko headed down the hall that led to the rooms that Chihaya and her relatives used. She knocked on the door to Chihaya's room first and called her name before quietly sliding the door open. The bed was still made but it was evident that she had come into the room as her dress was still in a small puddle near the foot of the bed. Puzzled and still not fully coherent she padded over across the hall and instead of knocking and calling out she softly slid the door open enough to peek in. Her eyes went wide as she spotted three pairs of feet, the middle pair being a bit darker than the other pair. With a blush and a giggle she quickly and quietly slid the door closed and nearly fled down the hallway. She was met by Chi who wore a puzzled expression on her face until she spotted the blush that had bloomed on Ranko's face.

Chi too began to blush a bit and both girls couldn't help but giggle. The triplets were groaning and quietly complaining as they too headed to get started on the day. The older girls herded the others along and Ranko led them outside where she took charge of the situation. "The grown-ups are still asleep so I'll lead the exercises this morning." With no argument the barely clad children began their morning martial arts rituals.

* * *

The vacation was going quite well, the Inn was running as needed, and the Urashimas could return thanks to some very useful moon technology. Point-to-point transports were rarely given out or sold, but the Urashima family was one group that was trusted. The Ayoma compound also had a pair as well that were linked to the Inn and island and was used to transport the more elderly members around so they could keep up to date and have a needed respite. Heck in his advancing years Tsuruko and Motoko's uncle was brought to the island and the Inn for health reasons. Granny Hina was still as spry as ever.

It was about the end of the first week when both Haruka and Yoko noticed the signs in Paul, Nabiki, and Chihaya. They had been sharing a bed all week but with the kids in the cottage and lack of soundproofing they weren't taking things any further. So with only nods, gestures, and eye movements the mother and daughter pair knew what was needed. Musashi and Ayumi of course realized what was up, and knew what was needed. "Haven't we been down this road before?" remarked Musashi.

Ayumi couldn't help but let slip a girlish giggle, "Yep, a little over eight year ago." They shared a laugh at the memory and how happy and content Paul and Nabiki appeared.

"Just make sure the fertility idol is well secured," stated Yoko with a smile. "No letting Momma Mutsumi near the idol or the cottage."

"Agreed," replied Ayumi with a serious tone but bright smile.

The oldest of the bunch were experienced when it came to being a part of a conspiracy, and with no effort they got their Momma Shinobu hip deep in the plot along with the family professional, Kitsune. She had her son run a bit of interference and worked to keep everyone occupied until it was time to clean things up for dinner. Shinobu of course recruited Makoto and Tsuruko to help in the kitchen, which ended up dragging Natsume into the mix. Naru, Su, and Kanako worked on setting up things in the furo, master bedroom, and dining room while Haruka and Nyamo hung with the others to keep them occupied.

As the sun was going down the gang sprung the trap, the Urashima kids took the others to the main house for dinner, movie, and a sleep over while Haruka took care of the adults. The barely clad adults were led into the dining area where a very nice spread had been set out just in time for them to enjoy. "It is a gift from your favorite trio," remarked Haruka. "They figured you'd like some alone time, so just eat and enjoy. Put the dishes in the sink when you are done and the cover the leftovers in the fridge. We'll deal with them later." The unspoken thanks was in their eyes as she slipped out of the house, running into the other three women on the way out. The four shared a quiet giggle before heading back to the main house.

If there was one thing that Paul and Nabiki knew, and Chihaya was learning for sure this evening, is when Shinobu when all out in the kitchen you were in for an experience. The three sat close together enjoying some nicely chilled wine that accompanied their dinner perfectly. Each dish came with a numbered lid so they could eat in the order that Shinobu established for the meal, and each and every bite was delectable. As they ate all three shared light caresses both above and below the table and all had light blushes on their faces. It was new territory tonight for all three since the vacation started. Chihaya was sharing their bed, and all were quite content and happy, but they knew that in the end they wanted more.

The dinner was finished with an absolutely decadent chocolate dessert that left all three beyond happy, but they still had the energy to clean things up. They worked quite well in putting the leftover food away, and in spite of instructions the three stood shoulder to shoulder in close contact as the washed, dried, and put the dishes away. The note left by Kanako was obvious as she left it stuck on the refrigerator door, and following the instructions they headed for the furo. Empty baskets had been left for their use, and light robes and fresh towels were out and ready for use. The women quickly shed the shirts that they had been wearing while Paul removed his shorts. He slid the door open and it was wide enough for the women to see in.

Large pillar candles, all white in color with varying heights had been strategically placed throughout the room though the majority were in three of the four corners. It was clear to all that the candles had been infused with a vanilla scent and the room has a pleasing aroma. The large soaking tub had wisps of steam dancing on the surface along with three lilies that were floating while in full bloom. A single stool along with buckets had been set up near a faucet and spray head along with their chosen wash and shampoo. Paul and Nabiki shared a quick took, and Chihaya found her fingers intertwined with both Nabiki and Paul's as she was led to the stool.

It was placed nearly in the center of the room and Paul quickly began to fill the bath buckets with water and he handed the first two over to Nabiki who quickly doused Chihaya on her head, soaking her head, hair, and back thoroughly. Nabiki quickly retrieved Chihaya's shampoo and went to work on her long tresses. It was old hat to her since Chi had hair that came down to her shoulders as did Kimiko. Saki and Karinka kept theirs short, though Karinka was more of a tomboy in the cut. Kurumi had the longest as her hair came down to her mid back and Nabiki learned to take care of her daughters' hair no problem.

While Nabiki was working on washing Chihaya's hair he was filling up the now empty buckets as he poured water down Chihaya's front. He put a bit of her favorite body wash in his hand and he gently began washing her extremities starting with her left arm. He was tender and gentle, almost like he was washing one of his kids when they were so very small. Of course these days with that crew sometimes gentle was out.

Chihaya and her girlfriends over the years had bathed together often, and yes sometimes things got, for the lack of a better term, heated. Through high school and then university she and her friends and roommates had had more than one erotic encounter, but this was unlike anything that had happened before. The feelings that were being stirred not only within the core of her womanhood, but in her heart were more intense than any other time before. She felt her cares get rinsed away as Nabiki tilted her head back and began to rinse her hair out. Paul's hands were both hard and gentle. He was using such care as he began to wash her leg. She didn't realize it but with a slight push forward from Nabiki her legs spread a bit wider, showing her immaculate core, clean from any hair but rich with arousal. She moaned softly as Nabiki began to use her hands to wash her back quickly but gently. She let a sigh of contentment loose as she was allowed to lean back into Nabiki where the other woman pulled her back into a comfortable embrace after her back was rinsed.

Chihaya took in a sharp breath when Paul began washing her shoulders and his hands began to wander on her chest. Her head fell back onto Nabiki's shoulder as she squirmed a bit under the attention she was receiving. Feather light kisses began to be planted on her right shoulder and cheek as her washing continued. She didn't realize that she had closed her eyes, but when she opened them she realized it was Nabiki was kissing her. She gazed into her friends eyes, and saw the love she was trying to share, and by her read she was succeeding. Her breathing picked up a bit as she unconsciously licked her lips and opened her mouth. It was all the invitation that Nabiki needed.

Their lips met in a gentle peck that spoke of the deepening bond that the three were developing. Their lips met and parted, then met again, but lingering a bit more each time. After a few minutes of this their lips parted and the women opened their eyes and regarded each other for a moment. Chihaya realizing that she had a hand free reached up and pulled Nabiki's head in and their lips met with clear passion. Their tongues began to dance together but neither woman realized that Chihaya was being rinsed clean of the wash that was being used. So without warning Paul began to tease Chihaya's womanhood, and that caused the woman to buck and moan as the pleasure began to take hold of the Yakuza Princess.

Chihaya was in pure bliss as Paul's thumb and two fingers went to work on her. Sure pleasuring herself was nice, and when she and her girlfriends used to play it was great too. However this was something different, something deeper. It wasn't pleasure for the sake of pleasure, no this was pleasure for the sake of a deepening love that had been there, but never acted upon. Chihaya was panting and moaning as Paul paid close attention to Chihaya's core, while Nabiki feathered her face and lips with light but loving kisses as her hands fondled Chihaya's breasts. All the energy was focused on Chihaya, and within a few minutes her orgasm hit with a loud cry. She was panting heavily as she relaxed back into Nabiki. Nabiki just held and hummed a quiet tune as both husband and wife caressed the wet skin of their lover. Nabiki noticed Paul's rather large reaction to what they had just done, and an impish smile crossed her face as a rather perverse idea came into her mind.

A kiss from Chihaya told her that the woman had come back down from the nice little high she had just been on, and Nabiki couldn't help but smile at the statement that came from Chihaya's mouth. "I love you two so much," she stated with tear.

"And we," began Nabiki.

"Love you," finished Paul. He leaned forward and claimed the lips of the newest member of his family and they shared a deep passionate kiss. He traded lips for a few minutes, and then had to watch as the women shared a deep lingering kiss. He watched as Nabiki and Chihaya ceased their oral duel and witnessed as Nabiki whispered something into the other woman's ear. He was suspicious as to what was up, but he figured it would be worth the wait. The women leaned forward as one and Chihaya's hand reached forward and gently took his manhood into her hand.

"Make love to me," she asked.

Paul was a bit puzzled but had to ask, "Here and now?" Chihaya could only blush and nod her head in response. So the trio rearranged things a bit, mostly from Nabiki lifting Chihaya off the bath stool while Paul set it to the side. The women got comfortable, with Chihaya still in Nabiki's warm and tender embrace while Paul approached and shared a kiss with the two women in his life.

"Please be gentle with me," stated Chihaya with some trepidation.

Paul and Nabiki shared a warm look between them, and Nabiki took a small but simple action. The tips of her fingers began to glow ever so slightly and she pressed them in a couple of specific patterns close to where the coupling would commence. Once done she helped Chihaya settle into a comfortable position as Paul took up a position between the legs of their new love. Paul was as gentle as he could be as he began to enter into Chihaya.

Chihaya herself was in a mixture of pleasure and some pain considering the girth of the man entering her unspoiled body. It was beyond what any of her or her girlfriends had done in the past, and it was new territory for her. She felt him stop as he reached that final barrier and she began to tremble with some fear. She felt Paul's lips kiss hers and she opened her eyes to regard what had become the most important man in her life. "It's okay Chihaya, we'll be here through the pain." She could only nod in her acknowledgement. With that understood Paul pulled back just a bit, and then thrust his length into Chihaya's core.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Her cry of pain was obvious to all as her arms wrapped around Paul and he pulled the smaller woman close to hold her tight as she worked through the pain. Nabiki was right behind Chihaya pulling both her husband and what was now for all intents and purposes a wife to them both in a warm and caring embrace. Time didn't matter at that moment, on the bond that was made, and the sacrifice that was given to solidify that bond. The points that Nabiki pressed helped to deaden the pain and to promote healing. So when she felt comfortable she rose up on Paul's length and then settled back down with a moan of pleasure.

Nabiki scooted back a bit to allow Paul some room to maneuver and to allow him to gently lower Chihaya back into Nabiki's arms. Paul began to gently make love to the smaller woman as she surrendered herself to the pleasure. He was watching both women at the moment and Chihaya whispered something to Nabiki. Nabiki still had a great poker face and with a soft smile she replied softly and nodded. Chihaya was lowered gently to the floor with a hiss of pleasure as the angle of the coupling change and Paul's thrusts stimulated new areas. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Nabiki straddled Chihaya's head and lowered her core to the woman on the floor. Nabiki smiled impishly as she remarked with a moan as Chihaya began to pleasure the other woman in the room, "She wanted a taste." That caused a short circuit in Paul for a bit as everything seemed to stop for a moment. She could tell that he had 'reset' when his eyes seemed to flare a bit and a silly and stupid grin appeared across his face. Nabiki and Paul began to share a deep kiss as Paul resumed his lovemaking to Chihaya.

Again time lost any meaning in that first coupling, but for some mysterious reasons their tattoos began to glow ever so slightly. Things began to pick up a bit as they synchronized and as a group they reached a peak and all reached an orgasm together. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Musashi was on the late watch as it could be said and he sat at a simple table with a small clock, pad of paper and a pencil. It was a full moon out tonight and no light was needed. The last cry had come about thirty minutes ago, and it was nearly three in the morning now. Soft but familiar footfalls approached along with a familiar but soft voice. "Musashi," called Nyamo.

He turned and regarded one of his mothers as she stood there in a simple set of panties and nothing more. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

She smiled warmly and replied, "They are in bed and sleeping." She padded over to the young man and kissed him on his forehead. "Go to bed and sleep in," she ordered. "I left her a note not to wake you."

Smiling he rose and hugged the now shorter than him woman. "Yes ma'am!"

She giggled a bit, separated from him and turned him around. "Scoot!" she ordered softly and with those words he headed off to bed. Smiling she checked the other children and all were safely tucked in and sleeping. She headed back to the room she shared with the other and on quiet feet she entered. She removed the panties she had slipped on and padded over to the futon she was sharing with Haruka. The older woman woke and smiled as Nyamo slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know when exactly I decided to make Chihaya a part of the family, but it has been brewing in my mind for a while and it just seemed to be the right time. More to come I promise.


	63. Signs and Portents

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 63, Signs and Portents.

* * *

Exhausted. If that was one word that could describe him it would be exhausted. He put in so much work over the past couple of years and he was finally finished, well as far as he could. So once he gave his final report others would take his work and continue on. Who knew his dabbling with the occult while in high school would have payoffs now.

His well-worn passport was safely tucked in his inside pocket of his sport coat, and there wasn't a free stamp location left. He remembered how things started off and he hoped and prayed that things would work out for the best.

He walked into the palace hoping to find a certain someone from his younger days. He knew she had been working closely with the Queen over the intervening years and he hoped against hope that he could find a sympathetic ear. He never expected his dreams, or what happened when he dangled the crystal ornament he had been given as a necklace over a map of the world, but it reacted and the way things were going he had no option but to seek guidance. So here stood Hikaru Gosenkugi in the palace and approaching the reception area for visitors.

Thankfully his initial search for answers took him to a shrine, where he met the grandfather of one of the Senshi, more specifically Rei Hino. Thankfully Gramps Hino was available and the family that helped maintain the shrine were more than capable to keep things going while Gramps took care of the young man seeking guidance. It was after their conversation and the elderly priest's view of events as Hikaru was able to replicate on the spot that got him a near immediate audience with an old rival and now friend. To say Ranma was shocked would be an understatement, however with Gramps silent acknowledgement things started to move forward.

Arriving at the reception desk Hikaru could sense the hidden armed guards that monitored the area. He knew that he was being monitored from the moment he entered the palace grounds. So without fanfare he quietly approached the reception desk and pulled out an identification card and addressed the young women behind the desk. "Hikaru Gosenkugi hoping to see Nabiki Williams on a matter of some urgency." He knew that one of the young women was of Amazon descent, while the other was of Musk descent. There were some slight animal features that he had learned to spot over the years and it served to help him avoid offending certain parties.

His request was taken rather quickly and within moments they had an answer. "Gosenkugi-san, The Director is available to see you and requests you head for her office," stated one of the receptionists.

"Do you need an escort sir?" asked the other. "You look exhausted and you seem like you are about to drop."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as the women had read him correctly, "No I'll be fine for a little while more. I just need to make my report and then I can head to my apartment."

The Amazon woman smiled at his reply and handed his identification back, "Very well then. Welcome home."

"Arigato," he replied before heading off down the main wing of the palace. Moving walkways were placed with strategic breaks in place that forced people to get off. There was no reason for him not to take them, and like many others he did. The corridors had been filling with life over the past few years, and like any government there were departments that handled specific duties. Knowing what was going on both inside and outside the kingdom was extremely important and with Nabaiki's network now expanded to bounds that she could never have appreciated at first, well to be truthful if there was something untoward happening on the Moon she knew about it, and in the majority of cases she made sure Usagi and the local law enforcement knew as well.

He stepped off the walkway at a well-known point and walked down a specific hallway. He spotted the evidence of more security, and soldiers/marines with side arms were evident. He was being watched as he entered the Intelligence Office and he knew where he was going. He headed up to the second floor of the office and within a minute he arrived at a very familiar reception area. He knew he was expected as the receptionist waived him right in and the door opened before him. The familiar form of Nabiki Williams was behind the desk, and she was flanked by someone Hikaru was not expecting to bump into, but all things considered it wasn't surprising that Paul would be here as well when he wasn't out dealing with fleet stuff, or torturing his brother by taking him flying.

"Gos! You made it back," quipped Nabiki in a friendly tone.

Paul regarded the man as well and took note of what he saw, "Man you look like you are about to drop. You sure you want to do this now?"

Hikaru stifled a yawn and replied, "Yeah, while it is fresh in my mind." Paul and Nabiki smiled and Nabiki gestured for him to begin. Meanwhile Paul sat in a nearby chair and a holographic keyboard and display formed and he began to type at a rapid clip. Meanwhile Hikaru searched through his coat and pants pocket before finally finding and pulling out a data crystal which he promptly tossed to Nabiki. "My full report is on the crystal, but the long and the short of it is I was able to locate 98% of the future incursion sites around the world. Other cities, such as in Saudi and Iran were nowhere near ready to let a foreigner explore. Some initial wards are in place to help with future endeavors, but the initial work is done."

Nabiki began to scroll through the maps that had been assembled and she knew that when Gosenkugi put his full effort into something, he didn't take shortcuts. She blew out a breath at the volume of data, and with little if any hesitation she forwarded the data to a specific group that had been assembled just over a week ago in anticipation of Hikaru's arrival back on the Moon. "Well this is something we've been expecting for a while now," she remarked, "and it lays the groundwork for certain senior leaders to make contact."

Paul sighed a bit and he realized at least one of the senior leaders would be him, "I'll make sure I have my passport updated." Nabiki just smiled at her husband. He reached over to a printer and pulled out a piece of paper in time for a knock at the door.

"Enter!" called Nabiki.

A slight woman entered wearing the uniform of Fleet Intelligence. "Admiral, Director. Senior Analysist Ayumi Hoshigawa reporting as ordered."

"As you were," ordered Paul.

It was then that Ayumi spotted the other occupant of the room and a warm blush crept across her cheeks. "Hikaru!" she exclaimed with a warm smile and slightly deepening blush, "When did you get home?"

Hikaru smiled and approached the woman and gave her a warm hug, "A couple of hours ago. I had to come back and give my report as quickly as I could."

Paul smiled a bit and shared a look with Nabiki that spoke volumes. "Well now that we've had the report I think it is time that you took a four day pass and spend some quality time with your boyfriend there Chief," stated Paul.

"But sir," began Ayumi, "It's only Monday!"

"Yup," answered Paul, "and you won't be back in the office until next Monday. So take your boyfriend home and get him into bed and do some catching up, you've both earned it."

With that statement Ayumi took Hikaru's hand and gave a bow to her superiors and left with her beau in tow. "Dani!" called Nabiki.

With her vocal command a hologram appeared that seemed nearly identical to the AI on the Agamemnon. In all respects she was as she was copied by said AI to support functions on the Moon. "Online," replied the named AI.

"Upload all the data from the report to the Mercury systems and my home. Priority level Gold Alpha," ordered Nabiki.

"Include fleet and platform AIs as well," added Paul, "same priority level." After a moment's thought he added, "No griping from your sisters either. My orders."

Dani actually smiled at that, "Don't worry. Between Aggie and me we'll keep the younger ones in line. Plus Queen Ami can make things difficult for the others if they gripe at all."

Paul and Nabiki actually chuckled a bit at Dani's comment. They had been in the same holographic suite when the other AIs were gathered for a "live" and "in person" meeting. To say nothing about the general weirdness at the initial meeting it was more than obvious that the disparate AIs had begun to develop their own personalities in their interactions between themselves and the crews that they supported. It also didn't help that they had no problem in communicating with Ryo-Oki on a regular basis and they communicated with the GP and Jurian systems as well. Dani seemed to flash a bit as the orders were carried out and she acknowledged the completion of the task, "Data transfer accomplished."

Nabiki and Paul replied to the completion of the task with their usual politeness, "Thank you Dani." It was in unison and they had been doing things like that for years now.

Dani actually smiled and giggled a bit. "If that is all I'll start work on compiling some initial analysis on Gosenkugi-san's report and I'll have it to the team as soon as possible."

Nabiki acknowledged Dani's statement, "Very well, you're dismissed for now." Dani just smiled and nodded before she shut down her holographic display. Nabiki regarded her husband for a moment and asked, "Wanna head home and brainstorm with Chihaya?"

Paul thought for a moment and answered, "Why not. I'm sure we're going to have to get the Yakuza and Triads involved as well as government entities."

"You're right," agreed Nabiki. Paul smiled as he used Nabiki's vid terminal to contact the Fleet HQ and let them know what he was up to. Nabiki just stuck her head out the door and let her assistant know that she was heading home. Nabiki did most of her work from home anyhow, she only came in to take official reports.

* * *

It was six months later and Paul sat in what was by all means a non-descript cop bar in Los Angeles. He had been recognized by some of the patrons as a Medal of Honor winner and was greeted warmly. He was sitting at a quiet booth waiting for his "guest" to arrive. Actually he wasn't the one to request the meeting, but the other party. So he sat enjoying a pint of Guinness that had been paid for by the owner and he was savoring the taste. A grey haired gentleman came in and was greeted by the patrons with calls of "Hi Chief," or some variant thereof.

He quickly ordered and received a brew of his choice and he quickly joined Paul in the quiet and dark booth. "Sorry if I kept you waiting," apologized the Chief of Police.

Paul just smiled as he took a sip of his beer, "I wasn't waiting too long." He pause to take another sip, "Besides I've developed a taste for this stuff thanks to the Irish pub by my home that my family and I frequent."

"I can appreciate that," replied the Chief. He took a long pull from his beer and set it down before continuing their conversation. "On behalf of the people I serve and protect I'd like to apologize for the behavior of the Mayor and the council members that you met with today."

"Not your fault sir," interjected Paul. "I find myself dealing with idiots on a power trip even on the Moon too." Paul regarded the man across from him and could see in the set of his shoulders and look in his eyes that he took his job seriously. "So you asked for me to meet you here," began Paul.

His eyes softened a bit before he leaned back against the back of the bench he was seated on before continuing. "My wife and I were scheduled to visit Tokyo a few weeks after it happened, needless to say we had to cancel our plans." He paused a bit before continuing, "I still remember watching those things, and what they did to the people. I'm still horrified by what I saw."

Paul could understand where the man was coming from, he still had the occasional nightmare, though they weren't bad. Between his wives he had plenty of love and gave comfort where needed, though on rare occasion it was Chihaya taking care of Paul and Nabiki. "So you want our help then."

"Yes I do," he replied without hesitation. "I know conventional Earth weapons won't work, and I doubt our current political leaders have the balls to make the tough decisions."

Paul knew the man was correct and he decided to lay his cards on the table, "Look we can provided barrier and protection wards to keep them at bay. The barriers will allow for civilians to escape while you bring what weaponry to bear. We can magically reinforce your weapons and ammo so they can kill the small ones and hopefully wound the larger critters. Best thing is that all we have to do is have our teams place the wards around the incursion sites and our reinforcement glyphs to the buildings that contain your armories and ammo storage. I'm assuming you are rotating your ammunition as is standard practice."

With a smile the man replied, "Oh heck yes we rotate our ammo. If I do my math right all our stuff will have your protections within three months of full implementation." He paused for a minute and then asked, "So what about your last stop?"

Paul sighed heavily and replied, "The folks in San Francisco couldn't wait to chase me out of town, Police Chief included."

"That fucking idiot," groused the man, "I thought he had more sense than that."

Paul just stated, "Well look at the crowd that hired the man."

"Touché," replied the other. The look on his face still had a level of concern for the people in the city to the north.

"Don't worry about them too much," replied Paul. "We'll send barrier teams in to set some things up. We also have some stuff lined up for the kids as well. There is no way Her Majesty is going to let the children suffer for the mistakes of their elders."

The Chief of Police paused for a moment and lifted his glass toward Paul, "You know maybe things won't be as bad as I fear."

Paul answered with a clink of his glass against his new friend's, "I hope so, I hope so."

In the daylight teams quietly arrived in various cities, each team with specific tasks to perform. For friendly cities the work progressed quickly, for those that weren't, well things proceeded at a much slower pace. So for the next couple of years they would have the responsibility to install, monitor, and maintain these new systems. The work would take a few years to complete, and they all hoped and prayed that they would finish what they could.


	64. Fathers' Rage

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 64, Fathers' Rage

* * *

They paced like caged tigers, bordering on white hot rage, and cold unrelenting fury. The nerve of whoever was behind this. Oh there would be retribution for sure, but for now it was time to collect evidence, and ensure the girls were physically healthy, as for psychologically that would be determined in time. The Queen was flanked by Ami and Makoto, and one would relent when Ranma stopped his pacing to sit with his wife. Paul was not much better in all respects. He was at the palace with Nabiki and Chihaya. Thankfully Tsukune, Moka, and the girls were free to come over and mind the house with Soun and Yui. So for now the site was secure and the girls were safe. The nerve to attack the palace directly and to have used the amount of conventional weaponry that they did was audacious, but the attack itself spoke of a level of coordination that had to involve outside governments.

As for outside it was not outside to the system, but to the Moon, and all initial reads were pointing to someone on Earth, and many had a suspicion on to which part of the world the attack originated. It was known that the male dominated societies of the Middle East were firmly against the Moon Kingdom and spoke out against them regularly. It was evident by the dead and few that were captured alive of their origins, it would be a hard time though gathering up the evidence to prove governmental involvement.

The door opened and a Royal Marine, in full battle armor, opened the door to let in a very familiar figure to everyone. Washu Hakubi had been returning back to Earth and had stopped on the Moon to pick up some specific goodies that she and the rest of the girls in Tenchi's household just adored. She was able to open a subspace portal and quickly delivered the goods home before she returned to what she was choosing to do, and that was helping some friends out in their time of need.

"Hey all," called the familiar woman to everyone. "I have a one-time use portal set up so you can take the girls home when they are ready to go."

Paul walked up to his friend and bowed, "Thank you very much Washu. I can't tell you what this means."

She chuckled a bit and shook her head, "Don't worry about a thing. Just take some time and bring your family down to visit for a bit. Bring the princess as well." It was clear that Small Lady was a requirement to the visit as well and everyone in the room knew it was true.

The door then slid open again, and this time it was Setsuna in the lead, followed by her daughters and the outers and their daughters. The triplets were being escorted by the Hotaru, Michru, and Haruka, while it was Hayame and Karin that were flanking the young Lunarian Princess.

All the young girls had haunted looks on them, with the worst was the youngest of the bunch. Karinka seemed to be walking in a daze, but what made things bad was she was covered in blood. None of it was her's, no the blood that was on her small frame and in her blonde locks belonged to a pair of the attackers. It was clear that her training had paid off, but what concerned her parents the most is she took lives, and at such a young age. All four girls weren't even eleven yet, but all four had to suffer and see the depths of human depravity, all because of zealots that couldn't accept the fact that the leader of the Moon was a very powerful woman.

A senior officer within the Royal Marines strode in with his armor still active. "Sir the palace and the scene is secure. Evidence collection is proceeding." His helmet pulled apart revealing the individual segments that pulled back into themselves and further back into the armor in the back of his head. "Your Majesties, I can confirm that your quarters are now fully secure and I suggest you get some rest," turning toward Paul he continued, "Sir I have confirmation that your home and your extended family are secure. There are ninja on station at all relevant locations, and the local law enforcement has been appraised of the situation. The neighbors are also aware and from what I have been able to gather the of-age teens and trained adults have activated their individual armor units and are coordinating an over watch."

"Thank you Colonel," replied Paul. The man in question was only a Lieutenant Colonel, but he ran one of the top battalions and was well respected. He was on the fast track to get the full Colonel since he had been instrumental in getting the long lost survivors from the Silver Millennium and their military integrated into the current Moon Kingdom. Paul walked over to his youngest as she just stood there, "Karinka," he called. She just regarded him with a blank look. He had to bend over a bit to take her small hand in his, "Come on sweetie, let's go."

Karinka regarded her father for a moment and followed him at his side. Each parent led a child by the hand as they were escorted down the hall to a wall that bore Washu's temporary work. The Marines, Musk, and Amazons that stood nearby all snapped to attention as they quietly walked the short distance to the portal.

Without waiting Paul stepped through and found himself in the entry foyer of his home. He was met of course by his oldest and Persephone, with Moka and Tsukune flanking them. "Hey guys," remarked Paul. He got a hug from the youngest of the greeting group. The moms also received hugs as well along with two of the triplets, with Karinka. Fast moving footfalls followed his vocal greeting, and David and Kimiko were there wearing light robes, following them was Ruby and Shizuka who were wrapped in large towels. Mizore and Yukari came out from the kitchen in their street clothes and aprons. It was more than evident that they were taking care of a few meals for the family. Lady was there, her ears going up and down as she sensed what was going on. The latest animal addition was a nearly black cat that Chi named Phantom, as while he was nearly all black, he had one side of his face white, hence the name. He, like his namesake, enjoyed music and would have no problem parking himself on the grand piano when someone played.

The adults removed their shoes and helped the girls remove theirs. All the girls clothing had blood on them somewhere, so with the assistance of the middle twins and the older girls there they removed the clothing where Moka and Tsukune gathered it up for collection. They wore gloves and promptly bagged each item as an old friend came in to help out. Miyuki had been aware of what had happened, and she suspected what was going to happen, and still an active member of the local law enforcement she was well versed in the collection of evidence. She thanked the pair and quietly left the house.

Moka and Tsukune joined Mizore and Yukari in the kitchen. Phantom lounged on a nearby stool while Lady watched from near the back door. The work was well underway and all the family would have to do for the next couple of days was to reheat every meal.

The girls allowed themselves to be led down the hall to the absolutely huge bath. Ruby and Shizuka slid open the door and gently led Kurumi and Saki into the bath. David and Kimiko removed their robes and joined the older girls as they worked to wash and bathe two of the triplets. Chihaya and Nabiki doffed their clothing and together they led the youngest into the bath. David and Ruby were gently washing Kurumi down, while Shizuka and Kimiko cleaned Saki up.

Buckets filled with warm water had been set up along with a stool, and Chihaya and Nabiki led Karinka to the stool and guided her to the seat. Without much preamble or any real coordination Nabiki dumped the first two buckets over her youngest daughter's head, while Chihaya put some shampoo in her hand and went to work gently cleaning the young girl's hair. Nabiki had some body wash on a cloth and went about gently washing Karinka free, starting with her back. The overall process was slow for all the girls, but surprisingly it was Karinka that gave the first real response as she took the cloth her mother had been using and began to wash down her hands and arms.

Chihaya and Nabiki shared a look that spoke volumes. So just to monitor things a bit more Nabiki handed Chihaya a full pail while she used her hand to keep the soap that was about to be rinsed out of Karinka's hair from getting into her eyes. It took a couple of buckets, but they were at the stage where they would use the spray handle to wash the soap off, so they didn't need to fill up the buckets again.

Karinka was beginning to scrub her arms, and she was slowly gaining in intensity and speed of her cleaning. She began to say something softly and quietly at first, but as her cleaning picked up intensity, so did the volume. "Gotta get it off," was being repeated over and over, and thankfully things were quiet enough that both Nabiki and Chihaya heard the calls of the youngest.

"Karinka," called Nabiki and Chihaya in that no nonsense tone that all mothers seem to develop, and it caused the young blonde to raise her head to regard both her natural mother, and mother by marriage.

Karinka's expression began to shift, from blank, to a horrified realization as things finally began to fully process in her mind of what happened. "Mom, I, I," she began, knowing what had happened, and what she had done to protect not only herself, but her sisters and the Crown Princess. Her eyes were shedding tears and her small frame began to shake, and she began to stifle the sobs that were beginning to wrack her body.

Nabiki recognized the signs of course, having been through it once with Paul all those years ago when he had been taken by what was then a communist country. So she slid over to her daughter and pulled her into a warm embrace and softly said, "It's okay baby, let it out. We're here for you." With Nabiki's soft words, the dam broke and Karinka began to sob hysterically.

"Karinka!" cried her older sisters, well the ones she was born with, and two soap covered girls joined Nabiki in surrounding Karinka, with David, Kimiko, and Chihaya making up the outermost ring of comfort. Ruby and Shizuka sat on the floor of the furo in their own embrace, waiting patiently for things to calm down. The door to the furo opened quickly, to reveal a panty clad Chi followed by a barefoot Paul. Paul was in a pair of comfortable shorts and t-shirt. Chi of course, being the oldest, was very protective of her younger siblings, and without pause she wormed her way in between David and Kimiko.

Paul caught the eye of Ruby, and he mouthed a single name. Ruby gave the older man a wan smile and nod, just to confirm what he already knew, and with that Paul slid the door closed and headed up to his bedroom to make a few adjustments to things. He knew tonight, and probably for the next few nights his family would be sharing a single bedroom.

Karinka sobbed her heart out for nearly fifteen minutes before things quieted down. The pack of children separated to reveal a now sleeping Karinka in her mother's arms. The older teens and children quickly took charge of the youngest that were awake and quickly washed both Kurumi and Saki down before getting them in the tub to warm up. Chi ended up shimming out of her panties and she tossed them outside into a waiting hamper. She rinsed herself off before she joined her other siblings in the very large bath. Chihaya self-appointed herself the responsibility of washing Karinka as she slept in Nabiki's arms. The women were old pro's at this having helped to bathe sick kids in recent years, and the task was completed very quickly.

Ruby and Shizuka shared the responsibility of helping Nabiki get into the bath with her sleeping burden, and they did so without waking the girl. Ruby and Shizuka removed their towels and quickly joined the group in the tub for the slow soak. They remained in the tub, the youngest being watched over by the older siblings. They soaked like that for nearly twenty minutes, when by some unspoken word they slowly began to get out, with Ruby and Shizuka leading the way. The girls quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and helped guide the children out so they could dry off, before coming back to help Nabiki get out of the tub safely. Each child was quickly working on drying both body and hair, and in Chi's case she was busy pulling her shorts and shirt on before heading out to help set out some food.

The now cleaned and dressed family assembled around the waiting table to have something light. Ruby and Shizuka remained in the furo to do a quick cleaning before redressing and joining the rest of the group. Paul ate quickly and relieved his wife of her sleeping burden, and said burden was dressed in a pair of panties and a tank top. Lady was more than aware that something was up, and she remained by Karinka for reasons known only to the canine.

Once the meal was completed and exhausted family headed up one floor to the master bedroom, with Paul remaining downstairs to take care of specific tasks. "Guys, thanks so much for everything," stated Paul in a grateful tone.

Moka gave her older neighbor a warm smile, "It was no problem sir. It was the least we could do." She began to fiddle with a very familiar bracelet as she talked.

"You aren't," began Paul before he was gently interrupted.

"We are on the first shift of the over watch sir," stated Tsukune in an even tone, "We volunteered."

Paul took in what he had been told, "Activation is approved." With that command the one teenage boy and the five teenage girls quickly activated their armor units. Paul smiled as the six began to take in the latest information that their HUDs provided to them. The armor units both fit the form very comfortably, but had an angular hardness that spoke volumes. Things weren't curved on the outside, no there were edges that aligned with various bones in the human body and when striking an opponent those edges provided a very small point of contact that was sure to break human bones when contact was made. The six in front of Paul were well trained and were quite proficient in hand to hand combat.

Paul had a data feed that was implanted directly into his eyes, so he saw what they did, and he could control when he needed to see the feed. "Standard perimeters are to be established, weapons are authorized. Approach knowns uncloaked, ascertain and escort. Don't panic the neighbors please. Unknowns are to be monitored and apprehended if within second perimeter. Hostile actions by unknowns are to be contained if at all possible. Extreme sanction is permitted only as a last resort. Patrols and guards are to be cloaked, outside vocalization only when needed. Two hour rotations are approved. Also I want a car here at 0730 to pick me up, I have an early day."

They all knew his orders were being recorded by the central control at the palace, and a vehicle would be waiting for him when he wanted. His own vehicle was still at the palace since he, Nabiki, and Chihaya were at home when the attack on the palace started. The helmets that were part of the armor units unfolded and covered the heads of the teens, before their forms flickered and disappeared from visual sight. The six of them were the closest of friends, even if things were a little rocky at first.

Paul regarded Lady for a moment as she hopped in from the yard, having taken care of her duty for the moment. Paul would gather up the remnants of Lady's activity in the morning. Paul stepped over to the keypad and he entered a series of commands that put the house on lockdown for the night. A very familiar feline form sat on a table nearby. "Hey Persephone," began Paul, "What's wrong?"

Persephone shifted from feline to human form, dressed in a t-shirt that was really too short for her frame. She was still on the small side too, but considering what she had been through, it was of no big concern. "Will everything be okay?" she asked in a quiet and frightened tone. Persephone was still studying humanity, and she tended to look at things through rose colored glasses at times.

Without words Paul reached over and picked up his defacto daughter in his powerful arms. She let out a small squeak at the action, but promptly wrapped her arms around his neck. "In time," answered Paul, "In time." On quiet feet he carried the young Mau up the stairs. Lady of course was waiting for their arrival and she quickly turned and headed for the proper bedroom. Arriving at the door that had been opened by Lady's nose Paul set his young charge down and on bare feet they quietly entered the room to find that Paul had converted the floor over to what was essentially a huge mattress. Phantom was at the head of where the bed would be positioned, curled into a small black ball as she napped all the while keeping an ear peeled for something out of place.

Lady was already in her bed and she watched with curious eyes as the rest of her pack settled in to sleep. Persephone gently padded her way over to Chi, who sensed the Persephone's approach and opened her eyes and lifted her blanket so the two of them could be close together tonight. The twins were already sound asleep in another grouping, but within reach of Chi and Persophone.

The next and by far the most abundant pile consisted first of the triplets. Karinka was in the center, flanked on the left by Kurumi and on the right by Saki. Kurumi was spooned into Nabiki, while Saki was spooned into Chihaya. The triplets were sound asleep and hopefully there would be no dreams tonight, but only time would tell. Paul slid in behind Nabiki and pulled a portion of the oversized cover over himself. He gave Nabiki a kiss as he settled in. "All secure?" she asked.

Paul smiled and replied in a quiet tone, "Yes. The kids are on the first over watch and I approved their armor use."

"Good," stated Nabiki.

"I set your duty bag by the front door Paul," stated Chihaya. "You're probably going to need it."

The Agamemnon had been a week back in port post six month training and patrol cruise and right now the ship was getting some standard maintenance done. As the Commander of said ship certain things began to dawn on Paul. He turned onto his back and quietly called, "Aggie."

In the corner of the room a holographic projector sprung to life and the very familiar form of the ship's AI filled a portion of the room. "Good evening Admiral," began Aggie. "Both myself and the crew are relieved that the Princess and your daughters are safe. What can I do for you sir?"

"Connect me with the Watch Commander please, voice only," instructed Paul.

Aggie's form flared for a moment as she quickly carried out his instructions. The other end answered in a very wry, yet familiar tone to everyone in the room, well those that were awake. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Oh hey Mary," began Paul, "I guess you drew the short straw."

"Hardy har har," replied the family friend. The young female giggles in the bedroom were not unnoticed. "So what can I do for you sir?"

"Ship status please."

Paul could almost hear the smile on Mary's face as she began, "Okay right now it is controlled chaos here. The Yard Master directed all efforts to the Agamemnon to get her up and ready ASAP. We have three full shifts aboard and all routine maintenance in proceeding ahead of schedule. Aggie is keeping up with everything and keeping the watch and all departments posted of all statuses. We should have the last wing loaded before 2300 hours tonight and the assault platoons report ready to board. Alerts have been issued however the recall process has not officially begun, however the crew has been reporting in early in anticipation where possible. Full armament loadout orders have been prepared and are awaiting your approval. We are hoping to be ready to launch sometime in the morning."

Paul thought for a moment and then responded, "Full recall alert is authorized, let's get our people back on the Crown's dime. Loadout orders approved and ammunition loading is to proceed. Full safety procedures are to be adhered to at all times. Assault groups are to load as well. Get them in and bunked down. Notify the Excalibur, Benehime, and Javelin that they are to load up their assault groups as well. All platforms in Earth orbit are on immediate alert and start having platforms one through nine link up in preparation. Cloaks are to remain active." He paused for a second and added, "Prepare for Royal Flag. I anticipate a transfer sometime tomorrow."

The other end of the connection paused for a moment as the commands were relayed to the proper recipients. "Okay the ball is rolling at this end. We'll be ready and waiting. Now as for the chortling I heard earlier, I'm guessing it was Chi and Persephone again."

"Rats, busted," groused Chi.

The adults chuckled at that, and Aggie just smiled. "Well I promise to stop by and say hi after things settle down." Mary paused for a moment, "Is there anything else Admiral?"

Paul paused for a moment and then replied, "No Mary we should be all set for now. I'll know more tomorrow morning. I'll see you sometime before lunch I hope."

"Understood Paul," replied the woman. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Agamemnon out." Paul nodded and Aggie cut the connection.

"Aggie, thanks much," said Paul in a quiet tone. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Understood," replied the AI. With a smile and a nod the holographic image disappeared, and the room darkened. Paul cuddled back into his wife and they all closed their eyes and let sleep claim them.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning and the front gate to the Williams household opened to reveal Paul in his full uniform. The back door to the vehicle had already been opened and Paul tossed in his duty bag and sat down in the vehicle. Priority clearance had been given to the driver this morning once Paul was on board and without preamble the vehicle took off down the street, rapidly gaining altitude before turning on a direct path for the palace. Paul arrived at the palace within ten minutes and he sent the driver straight to his ship with his duty bag.

He was greeted by many faces and uniforms, but no one interrupted his journey. His stride was full of purpose as was his destination, though knowing the time he decided to make a detour. As he figured he spotted the familiar red hair on the ever budding female frame of his baby sister. She was the same age as his oldest, though Ranko was older by a few months. There was a tenseness in her walk this morning and it was more than evident to those that knew her. However that didn't mean that Ranko wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Ranko quickly paused in her journey and turned to see who it was that had entered into her "sphere of detection."

She turned quickly and her posture told Paul that she was more than ready to defend herself. After he was spotted by the somewhat diminutive girl her posture shifted to one of relaxed happiness, and she backtracked to say hello. "Hey you," she greeted Paul as she hugged him. "How is Karinka?"

"Still sleeping when I left," replied Paul as he answered mid hug. Setting her down he continued, "She broke down a bit last night and cried herself to sleep in the bath."

Ranko was old enough to have a good understanding of what was up, and she was no slouch being as highly educated as she is she could have a good idea of what was to come. "Oh boy," stated the girl. "I may be spending a few nights at your place Nii." Ranko always ditched formality when dealing with Paul.

That brought Paul's thought processes to a bit of a halt for a moment. He was in the process of strategy and tactics in the back of his mind and it hadn't occurred to him that Ranko would not be staying at the palace. "Are you sure squirt?" he asked in a bit of an incredulous tone. "Who's going to help keep an eye on Small Lady?"

Ranko just smiled and replied, "Onee-san and Onii-san will probably keep her close at hand until the situation is fully resolved. Also just to let you know the rest of the Princesses have arrived and they are not happy about missing that fight."

"Oh boy," complained Paul as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. With a heavy sigh he decided to ask his next question as they approached their parent's apartments, "What are the chances I'll be able to convince Hotaru to stay home with the baby?"

That earned him a shot to the ribs from Ranko's elbow. "Nii! Little Nodoka is not a baby anymore. She starts kindergarten next year. Other than that your chances of convincing Hotaru-nee to stay put is precisely zero." They arrived at the entrance and the door both annunciated their arrival and opened for them. Ranko toed her comfortable flat shoes off, and Paul's uniform shoes disappeared as he stepped into the main living area. Genma of course met them as they came in, and he shared an embrace with his adopted son. Genma led Paul into the main living room to find Nodoka and Ikkuko with little Usagi as the youngest was eating a simple breakfast prepared by her grandmothers.

Nodoka rose first and approached her son and hugged the taller man warmly. "How are the girls?"

Paul gave a small smile but answered honestly, "Everyone was asleep when I left, except of course for Nabiki and Chihaya. All the kids were piled into our room anyway, and they wanted to be there when the girls woke up." Nodoka's expression told him enough, and he suspected that both she and Genma would be paying a visit to the household later that day.

A familiar form with a hair color that matched her cousin was standing next to her grandmother and uncle. Usa's expression spoke volumes, and the adults knew that what she had experienced would haunt her for a long time. What Karinka did so that they would survive shocked the young princess, but she was slowly starting to process what had happened. "Uncle Paul," began the normally boisterous girl in a quiet tone, "Will Karinka be okay?"

Paul's expression tightened a bit, but he knew his niece wanted an honest answer. "I don't know sweetheart, she fell asleep really early last night and she wasn't awake when I left."

"When will I be able to see her again?"

"That decision will rest with your mom and dad there kiddo," answered Paul, "I only stopped by before I had to head to meet with the Command Staff."

"Okay," replied the youngest. "I'll see you later Uncle Paul," stated the Princess as she hugged her uncle, who gladly returned the hug. With a quick farewell to his parents he turned and left the apartment. Again his walk was full of purpose as he headed directly for his next stop. He noticed the tightened security even more so. He saw the energy modules in the armaments in those standing guard in key positions. He knew that he was clearly identified in their IFF as he strode by, and he was unimpeded as he entered the council chamber. He was not the last to arrive as the Royal Couple hadn't arrived. The other Queens and their husbands came up to say hello and check on the girls. He gave them a good rundown of what had happened and what the neighbors were doing for them.

Paul had a good mug of coffee before leaving the house however in a bit of a sugar fit he reached for an ice cold Dr. Pepper and popped the top on the bottle before taking a quick pull. He could sense the glare of Setsuna and he turned to face the ageless woman. "What?"

She could only sigh in resignation and groused, "Nothing," in reply. Karin and Hayame shared a look and a laugh at their mother's reaction.

By some unspoken agreement they all began to gravitate toward specific seats, with Hotaru and Shingo flanking Paul. The doors swung open and Usagi, clearly in Serenity mode strode in on the arm of her husband, and it was clear to all that Ranma was spoiling for a fight. Everyone stood to their feet in deference to their Queen. Usagi strode to her seat and in a unique unison the pair sat while Usagi gave a simple direction, "Sit, everyone." The now full room had everyone seated and Usagi allowed her gaze to sweep across the room. The faces, male and female, were set with a mixture of shock, but a hard determination. "As you know, last night my daughter and nieces were attacked as they were slumbering in the newly constructed quarters that are to be hers and her chosen in the future. Thankfully before the kidnappers could be successful they were contained. Regretfully they attempted to take the life of my daughter and nieces before we could fully act, causing the girls to defend themselves. The rest of the outcome you all well know. We have three survivors in maximum security undergoing deep interrogation." She turned to Setsuna and nodded.

Setsuna rose and began to address the assembled people in the room. "With the time I put in in front of the gates I was able to verify that it was state sponsored, and no one in this room will be surprised of the source."

"Iran," remarked Paul.

"Precisely," agreed Setsuna, "Their rhetoric about us from a governmental and clerical perspective is off the wall to be honest, though lately we are aware of many elements that are clearly unhappy with the regime."

Rei stood up to address the assembled group, "We have a full list of priority targets, though we are leaving the masterminds behind this for last. We are going to target the more fanatical and loyal parts of their army, air forces, and navy first. A special strike force will also at the same time take out every nuke processing facility at the same time. Hotaru will be able to take out their airfields quickly and easily. We anticipate she could have her task done within minutes of initiation."

Paul smiled and remarked rather wryly, "Nothing beats a Silence Glaive Surprise for rapid wide area destruction." That earned him a shot in his ribs thanks to an elbow from Hotaru, her mock glare didn't help to reduce his smile. Actually Paul and Ranma had been there on Saturn in one of the training grounds she used to practice her powers, and where the kingdom's forces trained as well. The destruction caused by said move rendered the training ground pretty much useless for months. Hotaru knew she was the right choice for the job.

Rei smiled, she too saw the aftermath of that attack, and she agreed with Paul completely. "We are going to have a fair number of insertions to target specific individuals. We plan on leaving them for last, and then we may not have to do a thing."

Minako stood up and began to address the group, "We can also give it a test run, to see if people will respond."

Usagi paused for a moment to ponder things for a moment. "Well everything we know to date is that it works, and the messages come through. Heck it has even helped to rehabilitate a good majority of the convicts who volunteered." She had spoken with quite a few of the convicted criminals about what they were testing and why. The volunteers that had agreed all remembered the horrible imagery from that awful attack that now seemed so long ago. To date, not a single success of the program had been even given a traffic ticket. Many of them were also working with juvenile offenders, and the rate of recidivism was down dramatically. "Do it, if we can reach them in their dreams then hopefully the innocent will be able to take action."

Minako nodded and glanced at Paul. It was still night in Iran, and there was still time. Paul, having expected some order or two to be given, rapidly typed a set of commands into a holo-terminal that was in front of him. The commands were transmitted and acknowledged. Not even thirty seconds later did he get confirmation that the launch had been successful, and he relayed the results with a smile and a nod.

Makoto rose and began to address the group, "Friendly governments have been apprised of the situation, and will remain neutral, others in the region are aware that something is up but have promised to take no action as long as civilian casualties are kept to a minimum."

"Very well," replied Usagi, "The operation is a go for 0400 hours their time. My husband and I will be transferring to the Agamemnon with our daughter. We will depart as soon as we are able." With that both Usagi and Ranma rose and departed the room. It was time to go check in with their parents, and to grab their daughter at the same time.

Paul and Karin made a beeline for the exit and made straight for a waiting two person shuttle that was waiting for Paul primarily, but he understood the reason why she was going. They entered the shuttle and found two familiar forms waiting for them, both in their smaller, more compact forms.

"Well that went a bit quicker than expected," remarked Luna.

Artemus gave a bit of a cat like stretch and yawn, "And here I was hoping to get a nap."

Paul chuckled a bit as he strapped in and began to start up the shuttle, "Well you'll be able to snooze on the ship. They'll be aboard within an hour I'm guessing." The hatch closed quickly and within moments the small shuttle was airborne making a direct run to the Agamemnon which waited in dry dock for them to arrive. All air traffic was grounded except for the essentials, but Paul had more than the proper clearance to get an automatic approval for a direct run. He landed the shuttle with practiced ease and he, Karin, and the moon cats headed directly for the bridge.

The familiar call announcing his arrival and his typical reply was heard. Things got a bit quiet for a moment as the crew regarded their most senior officer as he headed for his command chair. Other chairs had been put in place for the Royal Couple and the others that would be joining them on this excursion. They currently sat unoccupied by humans, but not by the moon cats. "Sparks! Open up an encrypted channel to all ships in the task force, broadcast this ship wide," he commanded.

"Aye sir!" replied the young communications officer undergoing training. "Channel open sir! Ship wide broadcast is active."

"Thank you Sparks," stated Paul in reply. "All hands this is Admiral Williams. I'm sure you are all aware of the attack on the princess that occurred yesterday evening. I'm sure we are all grateful that neither she, nor her companions, was hurt or worse in their ordeal. We have confirmed that a foreign Earth based government was involved, we are going to show them the folly of their actions. All ships and platforms are to set condition yellow. The Agamemnon is to prepare for a quick departure. That is all." The channel was cut and the bridge sprang to life. Never in the ship's history has the crew ever had to do a rapid departure. The bridge flowed into the departure configuration, and information began to flow to and from the bridge. The hard mooring clamps were released leaving the great ship resting on pads and force fields.

The Agamemnon was a hive of activity. Point by point, checklist by checklist reports were made, and the main status panel was quickly turning all green. The last to turn green was, as expected, the hangar bay. The final shuttle arrived, and within minutes of arrival not only did the hangar bay show a green status, but the bridge gained new occupants. Royal Couples arrived and took their places, with little Usa-chan standing next to her uncle. She loved being close to the action. Her arrival was noticed, and many a warm smile or greeting was sent her way. As soon as the Royal Couples that were attending this event were seated the bridge began to reconfigure itself for the launch. No commands were needed, the preparations had been made when Paul arrived on board. For moment to moment operations Paul was in charge, but for something of what they were about to do, well the final call rest with someone else.

"Queen Serenity, we are ready to launch," reported Paul.

"Very well Admiral, please launch. I have a date with some madmen," replied Serenity.

Paul acknowledged her command with a nod and turned to his waiting bridge crew. "Full rise on bow thrusters, ahead one quarter." The helm acknowledged the command and the great ship rose out of her berth and quickly began to rise into the lunar sky. They cleared the atmosphere when the other ships participating in the operation joined them in a pre-determined formation. Paul ordered the ships to cloak. With that command the ships seemed to shimmer and vanish from sight. The operation would begin two days hence. The others will play their parts.

* * *

The drop began on schedule at 0358 local time. There was no problems getting things launched from the platforms, and Hotaru and her assigned guard contingent consisting of trusted Amazons, Musk, and ninja, though in all honesty they were on ninja short since Okoi was pregnant, again.

Within five minutes the military airfields were rendered useless along with the associated aircraft, so by 0406 hours local time Hotaru was back aboard the Agamemnon waiting to provided ground based ranged support if needed. At 0408 the skies above target areas lit up with anti-aircraft fire/artillery, but the speed and undetectablility of any airborne craft proved the AAA useless. Nuclear sites were quickly seized and any guards that chose to fight back were either subdued or in the rare case killed. The less radical among had a strong suspicion that something like this would happen, and many were undergoing hard changes as they were only now just beginning to take a hard look at their belief structures.

It was a bit of a merry chase for those units tasked with capturing certain individuals, however within the first thirty minutes all but the top three were in custody. Two clerics were holed up in a mosque, while the other, the President, was attempting to scurry away either on foot or by car. According to some he had a look of abject horror when an armor clad Lunar Marine punched an armored fist clear through his vehicle's engine block. What made things even better is the general populace was up in arms and converging on other low priority targets and some had been captured already by the crowds. The treatment those individuals received was not gentle, as all of them had participated in the subjugation of the general populace all in the name of their religion.

There were many voices of moderation, and in an old, no longer used soccer stadium the populace erected and held the ones that they had captured to face justice. Some of the smarter civilians and loyal to the people in the army were already working to set up tribunals, so much evidence was being gathered that they were sure that justice would be swift for those involved.

Not knowing his fate, but wanting to avoid the uprising the self-styled voice of the prophet and president ran down the hallway of his palace. He was trying to get to his final bolt hole. The revolution that he and others cultivated so long ago to get rid of the puppet of the Great Satan was falling down around him, and it was all he could do now to escape and hope for favor that the loyalists to the revolution would be able to regroup, if not then the holy warriors scattered throughout the world would attack the infidels and sow chaos so he could regroup with his brethren and together they would fan the flames of jihad.

He turned a corner rapidly and found himself flying through the air thanks to a well-timed haymaker from a figure dressed in his royal combat gear. His hair was dark, but his eyes shone a deep cobalt blue that showed no emotion. "You attempted to kidnap and murder my daughter and nieces. There is nothing you can say or show to prove otherwise. We have three survivors, and we have everyone else involved, all except for you.

Amid the dwindling explosions and dying off gunfire he never heard the discharge of the weapon, but he felt the sting and he lost all physical motor and speech control. The next thing he knew he was hoisted up by the front of his expensive silk shirt and he gazed into the stormy eyes of an admiral in his combat suit.

Most of the armor was still active, and his HUD showed Paul that everything was wrapping up. He could hear the shouts of the populace outside calling for the blood of the man in Paul's hand. "You forced my youngest to take a life. I should rip your head off for that, however I believe the people you oppressed for so long have something planned for you." The look in his captive's eyes showed plenty of anger and fear, so Paul continued, "You'll be able to walk in an hour or two, but you won't be able to speak anything unless it is the truth, not the truth you constructed for yourself over the years, no the truth of your actions and your deepest desires."

The man felt some control return and he was able to look around. He saw the women he referred to as the Bitch Queen and her Whores, and the looks he was receiving spoke of their revulsion for him. Queen Serenity spoke a single phrase, "May whatever deity you worship show you mercy that you did not show others." With that statement the women and one man vanished, leaving Paul with his prisoner. Paul blurred out of existence from the palace area and appeared on a single story building right next to the somewhat unruly crowd. He arrived with a bit of a bang so to speak, and the crowd went silent.

"Take him to the very stadium where he tried and condemned others," stated Paul. The magic that was being used allowed the crowd to hear him. It was more than evident that the crowd understood his statement and many began to move in the direction of the stadium.

"But what about the attack on your Princess?" asked someone from the crowd. Again the magic in use allowed all to hear the question, and a rumble of agreement moved through the people. Didn't the kingdom on the moon have rights to deal with the man in question first?

Paul smiled a bit before he handed off his prisoner to a team of local military, police, and civilians before answering. "Perhaps," he began, "However you and yours suffered for decades under this one and the ones that came before him. Our claim to him is far overshadowed by your claim to him. So we will step back and watch." Paul paused a moment and looked over the crowd, "Reconcile with those that you can, not all who have been captured tonight deserve harsh punishment. Work together and rebuild. Make your home a jewel that shines bright." With that Paul vanished into the slowly dawning morning, leaving the people behind to do what they had to.

The men in question met their permanent fate by the end of the week.


	65. Calm Before the Storm

In the Reborn Kingdom Ch. 65, Calm Before the Storm

* * *

It was post college for the group of friends and family. They had met nearly twenty years ago now, and all were adults and now sharing the same small apartment complex. By all rights they owned the place more or less, but the manager did a great job all around, and there were other buildings to look after within the complex. The one that they all live in was by far the nicest and the one with the most privacy. It was no surprise really when Shinji, Asuka, and Mari moved in together during their college days, and to be honest none of their friends were surprised as the three of them shared a bedroom.

Rei and Kenskue shared an apartment together, however for all intents and purposes they were in an exclusive relationship. Rei was a master on her violin, as was Shinji on his cello and his uilleann pipes. He only added the Irish Low Whistle during a stretch at college. Kenskue was knee deep in the technology of the moon and was working for the Crown in various capacities. His mind was as sharp as ever and he was leading a department now.

The next group in the complex was mostly unsurprising for two of the occupants of the apartment, the third was unexpected. Hikari had staked her claim on Toji as they finished elementary school, and it was evident they were a couple all through middle and high school. It was the addition of Hikari's older sister that surprised many, but for the core group of kids it wasn't too shocking. Kodama had been through some bad relationships and it was evident that the guys were trying to use her because of her talents and her growing fame. It took a bit of work and a lot of discussions during their last two years of high school for Hikari and Toji to finally work up the courage and invite Kodama in. The three worked hard together and with some counseling from some older groups, like Paul's and his old friend Jeff's groups, that the three of them got comfortable being together and actually sharing intimacy.

It was no surprise to anyone that Shinji, Asuka, and Mari shared an apartment. Shinji and Asuka had always been close since their introduction so many years ago, and when Mari arrived after the death of her parents it was Shinji and Asuka that were right there with her through thick and thin as she adjusted both to her loss, and to her new circumstances. They were one of many of the new arrangements that had been cropping up over the years, considering the fact that the number of female births outnumbered males by a two to one margin.

The final apartment in the block was a very good friend of Kodama's. Kelly moved in shortly after Kodama moved in with her sister, and not two months after that Kelly's girlfriend Kari moved in. Kelly and Kari had been a couple for some time, and they were looking for a decent guy, however lately they hadn't been having any luck. They still shared a bed at night and were very happy with their neighbors, considering how long they knew each other. Kelly was still a professional musician and she taught elementary school kids about music. Kari was a school teacher as well, but she worked a different school on the other side of the city.

The apartments were dual level, with the bedrooms and half baths on the second floor. Each master bedroom opened onto a balcony overlooking their shared pool and Jacuzzi that was exclusive to this specific set of apartments. By mutual agreement going topless was okay, but full tans were to be accomplished on balconies. However this morning the pool area was quiet, in spite of it being a weekend. The residents were all together in the Suzahara/Horaki apartment being tended to by Asuka, Mari, Kari and Kelly. The twenty year anniversary of their arrival on the moon was only two days away, and for the first time in years the group being tended to had very vivid nightmares last night.

Kenskue and Rei were cuddled on part of the couch, and their eyes were bloodshot and haunted. Her back was to her brother's, and Shinji was currently holding onto Mari for dear life. Toji, Hikari, and Kodama were grouped together. Poor Hikari and Kodama were shaking still, and Toji wasn't much better. Kelly was with Kodama and the others, doing what she could for the three of them.

Asuka and Kari came out from the kitchen with plenty of tea and some light food. No one was really hungry that morning but there was some light food just in case. Tea was passed out and everyone was quiet for a time. It was Shinji that broke the silence, "It has been years since I had that fucking nightmare. I thought I was over it!" Mari had handed off her and Shinji's tea to Asuka. She took the time to wrap him up in her arms.

"Me too," agreed Kodama as she shivered in the memory of not only of the dream, but of the long buried memories of that awful day.

"But why now?" asked Kenskue. "Why all of us having the nightmares again, and on the same night?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. "What about the rest of the people our age?" asked Toji. "Did anyone else have a similar nightmare?"

Asuka shared a look with Mari and it spoke volumes to those that knew them the most, particularly Shinji. Asuka had her cell out in a flash and she hit a speed dial. She spoke quietly to the other end and her face was even. It was another three calls and her face was grim. "All of our classmates who I called also had a similar nightmare," stated Asuka in an even tone. She knew who of her classmates were among the original survivors, and in all honesty it was a good portion of her classmates through her primary education years. She was far too young to really remember the images, and what she learned of in school had been greatly redacted, at least until their teenage years and the additional training that she had received with so many others.

So for a while they sat, sipped tea, and took time to comfort each other as they snacked. It was nearly thirty minutes later when Asuka's cell rang again and with a glimpse of recognition she answered the call. She listened to the other end and her face took on a grim expression again. She thanked the individual on the other end and ended the call. "It seems the number is increasing. Ami made some calls and it seems that others have had a similar nightmare."

"This can't be a coincidence," stated Rei. Oh how she hoped to never have to deal with those memories again, but here she was at twenty five, remembering the abject fear she felt so long ago. She stood up from her place in her boyfriend's lap and promptly walked over to a terminal, and dialed a number from memory. She knew who she would be looking for would be at home now.

"Hello," began the voice and familiar figure on the other end, "Oh hi Rei! Geeze girl you look like hell! What can I do for you?" This brought out a few chuckles.

"Hey Chihaya-nee," began Rei, "Is Biki-nee at the office today?"

She knew the answer automatically, "Sure is. She had some stuff that had to get done and there was some briefings she had to attend."

Rei thought for a moment and then made a simple request, "Can you call ahead and let her know we're coming over. I think we need to talk ASAP, something is up and she and Usagi-nee needs to know."

Chihaya knew that Rei would never make a request like this unless there was a need, and she trusted Rei enough that she wouldn't hesitate to make the call once done. "Okay consider it done," replied the older woman, "Is there anything from my end that needs to be done?"

Rei thought for a moment before answering honestly, "I'm not sure, but you may have to take some pre-planned actions if what I fear is coming to pass."

Chihaya was well aware of the effects of the actions she would take, and she knew the need of those actions. "Keep me posted. I'll stay home unless I hear otherwise."

Rei smiled, "Thanks Nee. I'll be in touch regardless. I'll talk with you later." With that both women ended the call. "Okay time to get cleaned up!" she ordered as she snagged her boyfriend while pulling her hoodie off revealing her bare skin, "We have a meeting with Biki-nee as soon as we can get there." Kenskue got the hint as well and pulled his shirt off and followed Rei as she dropped her shorts where she stood. She paused long enough to use her toes on her right foot to snag and toss her shorts into the air where she skillfully caught them. Wearing naught but her panties she made a beeline for the pool terrace and the sliding glass doors of the apartment she and Kenskue shared.

Mari was also nearly nude as she led Shinji away as they wanted to get cleaned up in a hurry. Asuka remained behind long enough to help Kari and Kelly clean up the tea and snacks before making a line for her apartment. She just pulled on a simple dress before they came over, so she didn't have much to remove. Hikari, Toji, and Kodama were already upstairs and judging by the trail of clothing they were probably ready for the shower by they hit the bath. Kelly and Kari also quickly headed off to their apartment to clean up. There was no way in hell they were leaving their friends alone today.

* * *

Chihaya disconnected the call that she had placed direct to her wife. Having learned early to trust her instincts she contacted Paul first since he was probably working on the first stage of what was becoming the defense ring and space docking center. Projected population growth was calling for the ground based spaceport to move, so they were busy reconfiguring the defenses and as usual Paul and Ranma were in the thick of it with the ladies. Yui and the others were geniuses, and toss in Ami, her daughter, and Ritsuko and the designs were flying out the door and the building was proceeding at a good rate. So Paul was taking a runner on a direct run to the palace to hook up with Nabiki.

Pausing to gather her thoughts she came to a decision. She called and talked with her father weekly and it was always a pleasant chat. Her father was a content man, with her married to a well-respected man and woman he was happy. His businesses had expanded for the better since he and the other surviving oyabuns changed their operating methods before the crackdown by the government. Almost on autopilot she dialed his direct line. A familiar face was on the other end, "Chihaya sweetie! What is wrong?" He knew his daughter well enough to recognize she was troubled.

Chihaya set her shoulders and looked directly at the image of her father. She didn't mince words, "Daddy, I think it's time."

His eyes widened for a moment and he glanced at a nearby calendar, "By kami almost to the day!" He paused for a moment to make a quick note. "I'll start making the contacts. Our allies around the world will do what they can and support the authorities to the best of their abilities." He regarded her for a moment and added, "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'll call you later." They ended the call. The wheels would be set in motion.

* * *

Their trek to the palace was taken via their different choices of personal conveyance. Kenskue was on his tricked out hover-bike, with Rei ensconced in her usual place behind him. Both had their custom airbrushed helmets on and were in the lead. Behind them Asuka was in her familiar red four seat convertible. Shinji rode in the passenger seat with Mari and Kari in the back seat. The top was down and the women's hair was dancing in the wind as they followed. Toji was behind them with the rest in his car as they all took the fastest route to the palace. Their arrival was of course monitored, but not unexpected. They knew where to park and as a group they all entered a familiar entrance.

They were well known in the palace and security had no problem letting them through. The hallways were fairly quiet as everyone was on shift and busy sorting through data, monitoring earth bound news agencies, generally monitoring things on Earth, and sorting through data from agents living in various spots across the planet as well. There was also monitoring of people on the moon as well, however thankfully the original arrivals, and those that had immigrated within the past fifteen years were all loyal to the crown, and fiercely protective of the Royal Family. Usagi, Ranma, and even Usa-chan were able to bring out the best in people, even if some of the princess's choice in colors left some heads shaking. I mean who would really want a spaceship whose primary color scheme was pink and black?

Turning the final corner the group found a known figure staggering toward the same office. His hand was pressed up against the wall as he hunched over in pain, still trying to walk. The group approached the man in question and it was Shinji who called out first, "Gosunkugi?"

Some of the others began to take in the scene in front of them more closely and there was a trail of blood droplets that covered perhaps ten yards. Turning his head Gosunkugi looked to the assembled group and in the back of his mind he knew he could trust them. "Gotta see Nabs," was all he could say. Blood was freely pouring from his nose and had done a good job of dampening his dark shirt. A bout of pain hit the poor man as he clutched his head with his free and he nearly collapsed to the floor. The group watched in horror for a moment before they took action. Shinji and Toji immediately flanked Gos to try and keep him upright and to help guide the man.

"Gos were gonna get you to medical, just stay with us," pleaded Toji.

"No," cried out the man in question. "Gotta see Nabs, needs to know, they're coming."

Kari, who moonlit as a paramedic going through college, asked a question as she broke open a gauze pad to try and clean the man's face off. "Who is coming?"

"Demons," he replied as a fresh bout of pain hit and he groaned in agony. Fresh blood began to flow from his nose and he probably would have collapsed if Toji and Shinji weren't there to support him.

Kari regarded everything for a moment and gave a simple instruction. "Head for Ms. Nabiki's office. There are medical supplies there." With that the group made a line for the familiar side entrance.

The side entrance was a nondescript door that led to Nabiki's receptionist/secretary/gatekeeper. The woman was an old high school friend of Nabiki's and was quite level headed. Her head shot up from the terminal and she took one look at the situation. "Boss!" she cried out as she read the situation for what it was, and she also keyed in a command on her terminal that summoned palace medics to come to the office ASAP.

Nabiki and Paul came out of the half open door, and it was Paul who vocalized their reaction. "Oh shit!"

"Lay him down boys," ordered Nabiki.

Before he could be lowered to the ground he cried out, "Nooo! Can't stop. They're coming Nabs, they're back." He couldn't resist being lowered to the ground as Kari and Kodama pulled out the medical kit and began the process of removing his blood stained shirt to attach sensors to his chest.

Nabiki knelt and placed his head in her lap, "Who is coming Gos, who is back?" Nabiki had a very bad feeling about Gos' answer.

"Demons," breathed out the poor man in agony. "I saw," he groaned in abject agony, "Millions of them, coming. Need to tell Ranma and Usagi, gotta stop them. They're coming to kill everyone." It was then that Gos' eyes rolled up into his head and a violent seizure hit. Again calling on her training Kari acted and struck specific pressure points in a specific pattern that stopped his body from convulsing. Thankfully the sensors registered the even and the medical team that was to be dispatched got upgraded and teleported direct to Nabiki's office. The kids, since Paul and Nabiki still considered them as such, were giving Paul a rundown after he heard the statement from the now unconscious man.

Nabiki of course heard it all but remained focused on her old schoolmate as he was whisked away via teleport for stabilization before any treatment could begin. Nabiki stood and regarded the assembled group. "So others have had similar dreams?" The kids nodded. Nabiki pondered for a moment before regarding her husband, "No way this is a coincidence." They knew how spiritually sensitive Gos became over the years.

Paul's face took on a serious expression before he spoke, "I have a bad feeling about this." He stepped over to Nabiki's smiling assistant who had already turned one of her holographic monitors around to face Paul. He grinned at the woman and keyed in a simple code that connected him directly to Operations. "This is Admiral Williams. Set the fleet and all ground forces to condition yellow. All preparations are to be made for General Order Seven. All personnel are to be recalled. Emergency one time transport pad use is authorized. Start up the sensors in the target areas and ready the emergency barriers."

"Operations acknowledged," came the reply from the other end.

Paul sighed in resignation, "Well only Usagi can make the next call, but I don't doubt that she will. There is too much riding on this."

Nabiki's ever helpful assistant chimed in. "Her Majesty will meet you and the kids in meeting room four by the main briefing room. She has been notified and will probably be there when you arrive."

"Good," replied Nabiki as she regarded the young adults in the room with her. Her armor bracelet had been a part of her life for well over twelve years now. She too had trained with weapons and in hand to hand, and her's was a command level bracelet at well. She made a few touches on it and regarded the group before her. "I'm authorizing an emergency release now," she began, "Start spreading the news to all your friends who have been issued the armor. We probably have less than forty eight hours so we need to get ahead of the game. May Kami help us all." With that statement Nabiki and Paul flowed out of the office followed by the younger group. There was a bunch of Royals that needed to get the information, and with their luck they would be in place pretty quickly.


	66. Invasion, Part 1

In the Reborn Kingdom, Chapter 66, Invasion, Part 1

* * *

24 hours prior to invasion

Many in Tokyo were survivors of that awful day over twenty years ago, and those selfsame people prayed that it would never happen again. However, thanks to a lot of influence from the Emperor, the Diet got off their collective asses and did some serious disaster planning. Plans had spent years being fully fleshed out, and with a lot of input from the local residents, evacuation plans were drawn up and in some cases tested. Tokyo was a dense metropolitan area again, but thanks to the original attack and associated destruction much of the city had undergone dramatic changes. Oh there were still plenty of seedy back alley places of differing levels of repute, but by in large Tokyo was a better city. The residents of the city did not tolerate much in the way of crime or other foolishness, and with the morphing of the Yakuza Clans into their current forms, well the powers that be had a good read on the mood of the people at any time.

The clans truly protected those in their areas and even with modifying their old methods, they still made money, but it was more honest. Sure there was gambling and whores of either gender, but they were taken care of and kept safe. Slave traders, what little there was in Japan, were hunted down ruthlessly both by law enforcement and yakuza alike, and Japan had really become a haven of sorts for those that had been freed from captivity.

Sure stores and houses burned, but it was law enforcement, yakuza, and the communities that stepped up to help their neighbors and structures were rebuilt, sometimes even before insurance companies paid for the losses. Now, however things were a bit more critical. The clans were out in force, helping neighbors secure their shops and homes and ensuring families got to evacuation points together. However their enemy right now was time, and they were running out and they knew it. The Emperor himself had come on live television only eighteen hours ago to inform his people of what was coming, and he ordered the evacuation of civilians and non-combatants from Tokyo. Some in the rest of the world were scoffing at his actions, but he remembered that awful day, and he stood proud with his wife, his son and daughter-in-law, and grandsons as they guided their nation and people through the coming crisis.

He stood now with his son and grandson in the makeshift command center at the Haneda Airport reviewing the progress. "Time, if we only had more time," he groused softly.

"I can understand your complaint, however even mother and I can't go back and forewarn without disastrous consequences for us." She had matured greatly since she was born, and at fourteen she was quite a beauty already. Hayame had much of her mother's complexion, but there was plenty of her father in her face as well. It was hard being a fourteen year old princess with great responsibilities, but she bore them all with a good grace, and the support of her older half-sister Karin she was becoming successful. Heads turned at the sound of the new voice, and smiles graced faces of those that knew her personally, others knew her by both reputation and outfit, since she was the current Sailor Pluto.

"Hayame," began the Emperor as he greeted the young teen. "It is good to see you again." He did notice her eyes searching for, and finding a certain young man of interest, heck the light blush on her face gave her away, but she was quick to recover.

"As well your majesty, I just wish it was under different circumstances." She took a deep breath and relayed what she needed to, "As it stands right now we are willing to help with the evacuation. We are ready to send in some drop ships now to pre-position troops for what is coming, with your permission of course. We'll use those drop ships to take people out of the affected areas to established evacuation points that will get them well outside of Tokyo."

The Emperor was well aware of the situation and the fact that time was against them, and after a moment's thought he made his decision. "Begin the drop, the JSDF will coordinate with our allies and assist in the evacuations where possible. We are setting up near known incursion points with infantry and light armor. Our air forces are located outside the city areas to allow for aerial transport."

"Thank you," replied the eldest of the new generation of Senshi. She tapped what appeared to be a simple stud earring and it morphed to reveal a combination earpiece and microphone. A HUD display appeared as a band of yellow across her eyes that gave her a range of information that for now displayed information on friendly persons. "Pluto to command," she began. She also had the decency to let the Emperor and his aides in the area listen in on her communications.

"Command here Pluto," replied the female voice on the other end.

With a smile Hayame began her report. "Drop of ground pounders and mech is a go. Drop ships are to proceed to assigned JSDF locations to bolster defensive lines. Air vehicle drops are a no-go at this time."

Another familiar voice to most in the room cut in, clearly male as well. "Understood Hayame," replied Admiral Paul Williams from his place aboard the Agamemnon. "Drops commencing as soon as we get the troops loaded, ETA seven minutes."

"Understood, message relayed," replied Hayame. Communications technicians in the command post had heard the communication and were already finishing up relaying the messages to the troops out in the fields to let them know that help was on the way.

"I take it the Emperor is there with you, and you are on external?" asked Paul.

"Yes Admiral."

"With your permission sir!"

The Emperor smiled and replied with a sure voice, "Permission granted!" He was well aware of what was about to happen, considering he requested the following actions.

In an open spot of the command center Paul Williams appeared in his combat uniform. With a warm and open bow he greeted the Emperor of Japan. "It is good to see you again sir!" The Emperor was very familiar with Paul and after getting more than one chuckle at Paul's expense the Emperor insisted that Paul was able to address him in the current manner. Besides with what was coming dealing with formalities was wasting their precious time.

"And you as well Admiral," answered the Emperor with a gesture of greeting. He also made another gesture, and that gesture led in the direction of his grandsons, who in their teenage years were taking their responsibilities seriously through observation and honest questions. Paul just smiled and walked on quiet feet and snagged the brothers and lifted them by their reinforced shirts that had been supplied to them ages ago, for just such an occasion.

The howls of protest began almost immediately, but thankfully they didn't last too long as they were deposited in front of their father and grandfather. By now two significant others had arrived. The Empress and Princess, the elder of the pair in a fine kimono, the younger in a sharp business ensemble had arrived in the command center. "Mother?" asked the oldest of the boys.

"It was my decision," stated the Emperor in an open and honest tone. "Your father and I are going to remain behind during this time of crisis. However both your father and I decided to send you to safety in case the worst should come to pass you two will have to lead our people. Do you both understand?"

"Hai!" replied the boys, both now standing straight with serious expressions.

"Good," replied the leader of a nation. "Admiral, I now understand why those shuttles were brought down."

Paul just smiled and asked, "With your permission?"

"Of course."

With that Paul led his charges out onto the nearby tarmac where one of the heavily armored and armed VIP shuttles was standing by. The door swung open as he approached and the boys helped their grandmother aboard. Within two minutes the five were safely aboard and the hatch closed. The daytime sky was now alight with the trails of incoming drop ships carrying both troops and armor units piloted by individual Royal Marines/Soldiers. Without words Paul brought the shuttle to full flight status and he gained a departure route that avoided the JSDF helicopters ferrying civilians to evacuation centers, and the approaching drop ships. The VIP shuttle was configured to allow the guests front row seats for the flight. It was made in silence as the four guests were given a view that few humans got to experience. The ride didn't take too long and before they realized it they had arrived on the Agamemnon to a VIP reception, but under combat conditions.

* * *

London, twenty hours prior.

Their grandmother, stepmother, and on one case wife were safely well outside of London. The evacuation was proceeding well, and surprisingly there was little if any looting. Most of the population was aware of what could happen, and with the Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales making a joint address on national television helped to relay the seriousness of the situation. Plans were quickly cobbled together and by the grace of God they were actually working, but time was their enemy. Any and every public form of transportation was being used to move those who didn't own a vehicle a way to get to somewhere with transportation. Buses were off their regular routes, and trains left London packed, but returned later empty. The immediate area round Hyde Park and Regent's Park were empty and occupied by armed British soldiers and marines. A command center had been set up a Heathrow and they were currently meeting to review evacuation status and troop deployments.

A not so unexpected flash of light appeared and a familiar figure to all present. "Charles, William, Harry, Mr. Prime Minister."

"Ranma," began Prince Charles. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise," replied the monarch in question, "I just wish it was under better circumstances." They all smiled at that statement. "Is there anything you need that we can provide? We are prepared for just about everything we could think of."

The Royals on site considered things for a few moments silently before William began to speak. "Well we could use some help evacuating, there are some areas that are becoming bottle necks."

"We could also use some tactical assistance around the areas that were determined to be entry points," added Harry. "We have established kill boxes but we aren't sure if we should commit any troop to inside the parks."

Ranma thought for a moment before speaking. "Okay we can send evac shuttles to get people out of potential bottle neck areas. We'll use our drop ships that bring in ground troops to help with your people. Recon we can easily provide as well." He regarded the gentlemen standing there before him, "You mind heavies?"

All three Englishmen knew precisely what he was referring to, as well as some of the officers and enlisted on site. It was however the eldest that made the decision, "Please, all the support we can get will help."

Ranma smiled and lifted his hands as if he was going to type. One of the perks of being a king with connections is he had access to some nice technology, even more thanks to the input of a certain certified genus who was currently residing in Japan. He quickly typed in a set of commands and the holographic screen verified the inputs he was making. When he finished typing his hands dropped to his sides with a smile. "They are on their way now."

With a flash that spoke of a transport arrival a man in his forties appeared, clean shaven and in his combat gear. Col. Areen Thorson was originally from Haven, but like the rest of the majority of his people he moved back to the Moon Kingdom to serve under Serenity. "Reporting as ordered!" All the men knew each other and Ranma would leave his Colonel to coordinate both with the British military, and the forces of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Twelve hours prior.

New York City, specifically Manhattan was a madhouse. With the input from the Governor of the State of New York, and their contacts within the Moon Kingdom the decision was made to evacuate. New York was very sensitive to certain things, and unprovoked attacks were one. The National Guard of New York and even New Jersey were working hard to evacuate the civilians from around Central Park, and that was, by in large, done. Subways and busses were running non-stop to get people out, and ferries were making multiple runs carrying as many people as they could safely. Even owners of smaller boats were picking up small groups and ferrying them off the island.

The issue now at least for the past eight hours, was getting everyone out of the hospitals safely. Thankfully Matthew and Makoto knew that would be an issue and arrived at some of the major hospitals and they were using one way transport pads to evacuate the sick and the present families out to safety. It was slow going to be honest as not everyone had their mental faculties about them, or what was even trickier were those in critical care. The sheer volume of people that had to be evacuated out of hospitals from a city as large as New York was daunting, even to the best trained. Thankfully, the covert arrival of a large detachment of Galaxy Police, all disguised as officers in the NYPD were helping, and the NYPD was well aware of what was going on, and the men and women in blue weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The National Guard was on hand and they were setting up a perimeter around Central Park. Thankfully they were supported by a brigade of Marines from Quantico, however the most needed Earth based forces were marshaling out of Watertown NY, the home of the 10th Mountain Division. The air units had arrived already and had set up a flight line at LaGuardia and most of the flight crews were bunked down in the terminal. Terminal staff had been told to go home, but many stayed in place or came in to help make sure the needs of the soldiers were taken care of. All three attack battalions were in place, and their aircraft were armed and ready, thanks to the timely arrival of their support staff, who were beyond busy making sure all the aircraft were 100% and ready to fight.

The infantry was being flown in via civilian and USAF transports, but most everything was still on I-87 heading south. The rest, unfortunately, was being sent by rail, and that took time as there was still regular traffic that had to clear the major rail lines. Time was not on their side. The commanding general for the 10th Mountain Division had arrived onto a makeshift command post that was set up the by the combined guard units on Roosevelt Island. They were pouring over potential battle plans, and they had accepted the fact that they may not have all their pieces in place.

Matthew and Makoto arrived via Sailor Teleport into the command center and although some soldiers were a bit on the jumpy and reacted to their arrival, recognition dawned and no weapons were brought to bear. They stepped over to where the commanders from the military were going over progress and status reports. "How goes the progress gentlemen?" asked Makoto in an honest tone.

The commander on site, the CG from the 10th Mountain Division, regarded the woman before him, and he knew she was dressed for battle. "Well thanks to you all the hospitals in Manhattan are evacuated. We also are setting up some field hospitals in Battery Park and at River Bank State Park. The staff from the Harlem Hospital Center and remaining staff at Mt. Sinai are raiding their supplies and sending what they can before they are evacuated. The others are secure by your barriers. We've got some looting going on, however that is being brought to a halt and we've been able to nail the perpetrators as we go. The evacuation is not proceeding as well as I would like it, and I'm chomping at the bit to get my armor here to say nothing about the rest of the supplies."

"What would you say to a quick arrival to the rail yard in Union City?" asked Matthew. He knew his home quite well, and he knew the available technology that the Moon Kingdom had.

"What do you mean?" asked the General, by now their conversation had caught the ear of two Governors and one harried Mayor.

"I'm sure I can convince Her Majesty to allow for the use of three teleportation sets, one to get the stuff on the rail, another to bring the convoy's right to Manhattan, another to bring the armor from the trains to a staging area in Manhattan, let's say either Bryant Park or Marcus Garvey Park. Both are close to Central Park and the areas around them are pretty much evacuated except for the more stubborn ones."

The General thought about his options for a moment and then stated, "Make it both parks and you have a deal."

Matthew smiled and replied, "We'll make it happen General." With that Makoto and Matthew held hands and quickly teleported away.

The General actually smiled and turned to those around him. "Okay I want whatever munitions we have for our armor staged at Bryant and Marcus Garvey Parks. I want them to be up and running yesterday. Once our armor arrives have them deploy to the key locations we discussed earlier. Once there I want people on watch. Crews are to bunk down on top of their vehicles and rest. I want airborne patrols over Central Park using whatever assets we can get. We are on full alert now. Time is not on our side."

* * *

Six hours prior, aboard the Agamemnon.

Paul was going over reports regarding the situation on Earth. Tokyo, London, Moscow, and Manhattan were evacuated and secured. Sydney was well underway to being emptied as well. Other cities, such as Paris, Berlin, Washington DC, Los Angles, Chicago, San Francisco, Denver, and Mecca were not evacuated, nor were their leaders at the state and local level even heeding the word that the Moon Kingdom. The American government had activated what they could and was scrambling their forces as best as they could, however the numbers were not on their side. That and the congressional laws passed over the years that the US had been a country really restricted when the military could be called out. It was a miracle that the 10th Mountain Division was able to get moving and it was a result of the hard work of the soldiers of that division and the application of Moon Kingdom technology that allowed the division to be in their places around Central Park. Their air assets were marshaled at JFK and it was late enough in the US that nearly everyone on the East Coast was asleep.

Thankfully they had enough ships and platforms in place where they could enter into Europe and the US within minutes of a request from a government. Sydney was covered by the HMS Enterprise, while Tokyo would be covered by the Excalibur. For now though the HMS Agamemnon would remain cloaked in a low earth orbit over the US. Thankfully London was covered by a joining of six monitoring platforms, and there were more available troops on there that can be deployed to London or into Europe as needed. Three monitoring platforms had joined and were currently cloaked over the Arabian Peninsula, however in the past twenty years it was beyond frustrating. He hoped that they would get the call, however he understood religious fervor, and he doubted they would get that call.

He knew of the Exodus Protocols, and they had been in place for years thanks to some clever marketing the items involved in that were a big hit with the kids, and even pregnant moms for some strange reason. The Moon and the rest of the involved planets and their associated populations were ready for this day, and he hoped that the rest were as prepared.

Sighing heavily he decided to close out his terminal and he pressed a button on what appeared to be his watch and his battle uniform seemed to melt off his form leaving him in a comfortable t-shirt and shorts. He padded barefoot into his bedroom, where his lonely bed waited for him. Without words he crawled into bed and the light automatically dimmed. He knew he would need the sleep he could get now. He had a bad feeling about things.

* * *

Zero Hour

The night was over Tokyo, and the city was alight, however at various points over the great city horrific howls were heard, and forms began to appear. Shinuku, Nerima, Itabashi, Minato, Juuban, ever ward had the howls of the demons as they began to invade and destroy, however at every incursion point there were containment shields that were in place to stop the demons from moving in to invade. Surrounding each point was a mix of JSDF and Moon Kingdom troops, all poised and ready. Fighting vehicles and armed troops lit up the morning with the clear sounds of both conventional earth based and Silver Millennium based weaponry filled the air. The invasion of Tokyo had begun.

London, Moscow, Paris, Berlin, Mecca, Sydney, Los Angles, San Francisco, Denver, Chicago, Washington DC, and Manhattan were all impacted by the invasion, and those cities that had heeded the call of the Queen of the Moon were prepared. The rest were not so lucky.


End file.
